


And then things went wrong...

by Butterfay



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 173,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28787301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfay/pseuds/Butterfay
Summary: Mehrere Jahre sind nach den Abenteuern in der Digiwelt vergangen und Taichi und Yamato haben sich völlig entfremdet. Beide leben ihre Träume als Profifußballer und Rockstar, doch auf der Hochzeit von Hikari und Takeru begegnen sie sich wieder und dann nimmt das Chaos in der Realen- und der Digiwelt seinen Lauf!
Relationships: Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya, Izumi Koushirou | Izzy Izumi/Tachikawa Mimi, Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi/Yagami Hikari | Kari Kamiya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Die Hochzeit

Bereits das zweite Mal innerhalb weniger Minuten schlossen sich schlanke, gebräunte Finger um den edlen Stoff der teuren Krawatte, um den sorgsam gebundenen Knoten weiter zu lockern. Ehe Taichi allerdings noch dazu kommen konnte den bis zum obersten Knopf geschlossenen Hemdkragen zu öffnen, wurde seine Hand zur Seite weggeschlagen, während braune Augen ihn missbilligend fixierten.  
„Untersteh dich diesen perfekten Krawattenknopf zu ruinieren! Wenn wir schon deine Haare nicht in den Griff bekommen, dann soll zumindest deine Kleidung sitzen!“  
Sich widerwillig der ihre Arme in die Hüften gestemmten jungen Frau ergebend ließ Taichi seine Hand sinken.  
„Ihr Frauen habt ja keine Ahnung wie unglaublich unbequem das ist!“, beschwerte er sich murrend, während er seine Hände nun stattdessen in seine Hosentaschen schob um sich selbst davon abzuhalten erneut reflexartig an der Krawatte herumzunesteln.

Er hatte formelle Kleidung nie sonderlich gemocht, bereits zu seiner Schulzeit die vorgeschriebene Krawatte meist nur lose gebunden um den Hals getragen, während sein Hemd nur in den seltensten Fällen den vorgeschriebenen Weg in seine Hose gefunden hatte. Glücklicherweise hatten die meisten seiner Lehrer irgendwann resigniert, sodass das Tragen der Schuluniform sich auf ein minimales Maß an Unbequemlichkeit reduzieren lassen hatte. Dummerweise blieb ihm dieser Luxus nun verwehrt, sodass er sich Zähne knirschend in die formelle Kleidung gezwängt hatte. Anzüge waren einengend, beeinträchtigten ihn in seiner Bewegungsfreiheit und waren seines Erachtens völlig überbewertet. Wer hatte überhaupt entschieden, dass Anzüge als repräsentatives Kleidungsstück bei festlichen Anlässen getragen werden sollten? Und wo war in diesem Moment der Mensch mit klarem Verstand gewesen, der auf die Vorzüge einer bequemen Jogginghose plädiert hatte?!  
„Ach, hast du schon einmal den ganzen Abend in zehn Zentimeter High Heels verbracht? Nein? Dachte ich mir! Also hast du auch kein Recht dich zu beschweren! Und jetzt rein mit dir, sonst dreht Hikari-chan uns noch durch!“, riss Mimi ihn aus seinen abschweifenden Gedanken, ehe das Energiebündel mit den rosa Haaren auch schon die Tür zum Vorbereitungszimmer der Braut geöffnet hatte, um ihn hinein zu schubsen.  
„So! Beruhige die Hauptperson des heutigen Tages, in zehn Minuten geht es dann los! Wir holen euch ab!“  
Bevor er auch nur die geringste Möglichkeit hatte um zu antworten war die Tür auch schon wieder ins Schloss gefallen.  
„Onii-chan, du bist viel zu spät!“  
Automatisch hoben Taichis Lippen sich zu einem entschuldigenden Grinsen, die Lippen bereits für eine seiner obligatorischen Ausreden geöffnet, die allerdings vollständig ausblieb als dunkelbraune Augen sich auf die junge Frau in dem bodenlangen, weißen Kleid richteten. Obwohl er seine kleine Schwester normalerweise mindestens einmal die Woche traf, war es dennoch etwas anderes sie nun im Hochzeitskleid vor sich stehen zu sehen. Mehr denn je wurde ihm vor Augen geführt wie viel Zeit seit ihren Abenteuern in der Digiwelt vergangen waren, wie sehr sie sich alle in den letzten Jahren verändert hatten. Aus dem kleinen weinerlichen Mädchen war eine selbstbewusste junge Frau geworden.  
„Du siehst wundervoll aus.“, brach er schließlich lächelnd die Stille.  
Der dunkelhaarige Sportler konnte deutlich sehen wie er seiner kleinen Schwester mit seiner Bemerkung den Wind aus den Segeln nahm, sich ein feiner Rotschimmer auf die blassen Wangen stahl.  
„Mimi hat auch wirklich alles gegeben. Sie war schon vor vier Stunden hier um bloß genug Zeit für das Makeup und die Frisur zu haben…“, erwiderte die Jüngere leicht lächelnd.  
„Und Gott sei Dank, sie hat es tatsächlich geschafft dich in den Anzug zu zwingen! Die Anderen haben schon Wetten abgeschlossen ob du heute in Fußballshorts auftauchen wirst…“  
„Haha. Unglaublich witzig.“  
Leises Kichern folgte seinem trockenen Konter.  
„Ich hoffe, du weißt zu schätzen welche Opfer ich erbringe damit du deine perfekte Märchenhochzeit bekommst. Oh, apropos Märchenhochzeit… Bevor ich es vergesse. Hier.“ Irritiert blickte Hikari auf das hellblaue Digivice, das ihr Bruder ihr nonchalant in die Hand gedrückt hatte, ehe sich dunkle Augen dann verwirrt auf ihn richteten.  
„Was soll ich…?“  
Verlegen schob Taichi eine Hand in seine nun leere Hosentasche, während er sich mit der anderen unbeholfen den Hinterkopf rieb.  
„Für eine richtige Hochzeit brauchst du etwas Blaues, etwas Altes, etwas Neues und etwas Geborgtes. Zumindest laut Mimi. Sie hat mir gerade eben den Kopf gewaschen, weil ich keine Ahnung davon hatte und mich als Trauzeuge nicht darum gekümmert habe… Ist deshalb nur improvisiert.“, murmelte er hastig.  
„Ist Blau. Und Geborgt. Okay, „alt“ ist wohl Ansichtssache, aber es ist mittlerweile doch schon einige Jahre her. Und Neu ist dein Kleid. Also alles perfekt.“  
Braune Augen fixierten ihn einen weiteren Moment perplex, ehe sich die Lippen der jungen Frau leicht anhoben, Hikari ihren Blick wieder auf das blaue Device in ihrer Hand richtete. Ein Ausdruck von Melancholie stahl sich auf das hübsche Gesicht.  
„Danke…“  
Die Stimme seiner Schwester war zu einem leisen Wispern gesenkt, während sich ihre schlanken Finger fester um das kleine Kästchen schlossen, das früher so unglaublich wichtig für sie gewesen war. Es waren etliche Jahre vergangen, sie hatten sich allesamt verändert, auch voneinander entfernt. Die Gespräche über die Digiwelt und ihre Partner waren allmählich weniger geworden, waren alltäglichen Themen gewichen, sodass die Erlebnisse in dieser fremden Welt immer mehr wie ein mehr und mehr verblassender Traum erschienen. Früher hatten sie alle ihre Digivices ständig bei sich getragen, nun war Taichi sich sicher, dass er der Einzige war, der dieses nach wie vor immer bei sich hatte. Auch er hatte sich verändert, war gezwungen gewesen sich den alltäglichen Herausforderungen des Erwachsenwerdens zu stellen, dennoch war da immer wieder die Sehnsucht nach früher. Der unbändige Wunsch Agumon und die anderen wiederzusehen. Das Gefühl noch mehr an der Vergangenheit zu hängen als seine Freunde…  
„Ich wünschte, Tailmon und die anderen könnten hier sein…“  
Taichi blinzelte perplex, ehe sich seine Lippen dann zu einem sanften Lächeln anhoben, er seine Schwester in seine Arme schloss. Offenbar war er doch nicht der Einzige, der noch an der Vergangenheit hing.

~*~

Gähnend schob sich Yamato die Hand vor den Mund. Er spürte wie ihm ein paar Tränen in die Augen traten und blinzelte sie weg. Warum in aller Welt hatte er gestern nicht einfach etwas früher Schluss gemacht? Er hatte genau gewusst, dass es heute ein stressiger und langer Tag werden würde… aber so einfach war es ja dann auch wieder nicht. Immerhin steckten sie mitten in der Produktion ihres neuen Albums… Wieder gähnte er herzhaft und zog damit endgültig den Unmut des Bräutigams auf sich: „Mein Gott, Yamato! Da passt ja ein ganzes Flugzeug rein! Ich bin dir wirklich dankbar, dass du hier bist… aber bitte… reiß dich zusammen! Ich bin auch ohne dich schon nervös genug! Stehe also bitte nicht am Altar hinter mir und tu… DAS!“  
Takerus Stimmlage bewegte sich kontinuierlich zwischen nervös, wütend und fast weinerlich.  
Yamato grinste schief, spürte aber wie sich schon das nächste Gähnen ankündigte.  
Diesmal versuchte er wenigstens, es krampfhaft zu unterdrücken, doch… vergebens.  
„Es tut mir leid! Ich werd', wenn es los geht, schon fit genug sein! Mach dir keine Gedanken!“  
Sein Bruder beäugte ihn daraufhin skeptisch, doch was sollte er schon anderes tun als darauf zu vertrauen, dass Yamato nicht mitten in der Zeremonie einschlief? Er war wirklich glücklich, dass er es noch rechtzeitig, trotz all dem Stress und der vielen Arbeit, möglich gemacht hatte hier zu sein, aber wenn er ehrlich war, hätte ihn auch alles andere gewundert. Hikari hatte sich zwar Sorgen gemacht, als er ihr stolz verkündet hatte, dass Yamato sein Trauzeuge sein würde, doch er selbst hatte nie auch nur eine Sekunde daran gezweifelt. Ja, der Kontakt zu seinem großen Bruder war… schwierig. Er machte sich schon seit Jahren rar und er sagte oft Verabredungen ab, aber dass er so einen wichtigen Tag im Leben seines eigenen Bruders verpassen würde… Nein, daran hatte Takeru nie gezweifelt. Auch wenn er extrem müde auf seinen Stuhl saß... Er war hier… Auch wenn er sich wie ein Verbrecher in die Räumlichkeiten geschlichen hatte, um vorerst unbemerkt zu bleiben… Er war hier… und Takerus Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln.

Kraftlos entschied sich der Sänger, sich lieber erst mal von seinem Stuhl zu erheben. Etwas Bewegung würde die Lebensgeister hoffentlich zu ihm zurückrufen… Beinahe etwas stolz beobachtete er Takeru dabei, wie er sich ständig im Spiegel musterte. Sein Bruder schien so schrecklich nervös, aber das konnte man ihm nicht verdenken. Yamato konnte kaum glauben, dass er heute heiraten würde… sein kleiner Bruder… ein erwachsener Mann. Er hatte sich sehr über dessen Bitte gefreut und hatte ihm sofort als Trauzeuge zugesagt. Es war selbstverständlich. Niemand in seinem Leben war wichtiger für ihn als sein blondes Ebenbild. Allerdings waren ihm diverse Dinge erst danach in den Sinn gekommen… Natürlich, es war zweitrangig, aber es bereitete ihm doch ein wenig Unbehagen. Er hatte seine 'Freunde' sicher drei Jahre nicht mehr gesehen. Nach und nach hatte er selbst den Kontakt zu ihnen einschlafen lassen… zu allen. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl sie nach all der Zeit wiederzusehen. Vielleicht hielten sie ihn für abgehoben, jetzt da er mit seiner Band einen Erfolg nach dem anderen verbuchen konnte… vielleicht dachten sie, dass er deshalb nichts mehr mit ihnen zu tun haben wollte, aber… Auch wenn dem nicht so war, würde es die Sache einfacher machen. Was interessierte es ihn schon, was andere dachten? Eine ernsthafte Erklärung wollte er dafür niemandem geben. Man würde ihn ja wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht verstehen. Wie sollten sie auch, wenn nicht einmal sein ehemals bester Freund ihn damals verstanden hatte? Sein Magen zog sich kurz zusammen wenn er daran dachte, also wischte er den Gedanken einfach beiseite. So wie er es immer tat. Heute ging es ja auch nicht um ihn, es ging um Takeru und dessen Braut… Hikari Yagami. Er verkniff sich ein genervtes Seufzen, denn es schien fast unmöglich die Gedanken an damals einfach wegzuschieben… Heute, wenn so viele bekannte Gesichter auf ihn warteten. Eigentlich versuchte er immer so wenig wie möglich an die Vergangenheit zu denken. Es machte es ihm schwer auf Abstand zu bleiben… Diese innere Unruhe machte ihn noch verrückt. Er stopfte seine Hände in die Hosentasche seines schwarzen Anzugs, zog die rechte aber sofort wieder heraus. Seine Hand umklammerte ein kleines eckiges Ding, welches er nun stur mit den blauen Augen fixierte.  
„Du hast… dein Digivice dabei? Wirst du am Ende noch sentimental, Bruder?“  
Takerus amüsierte Stimme ließ ihn zusammenzucken und eine leichte Röte schlich sich auf sein Gesicht.  
„Erzähl keinen Mist! Konzerntier' dich lieber auf deinen großen Tag.“  
Beleidigt drehte er sich zum Fenster und blickte wieder auf die Reste seiner eigentlich glücklichen Kindheit. Vielleicht hatte er alle nagenden Gedanken verbannt, aber dieses kleine Ding erinnerte ihn an Gabumon, an wahre Freundschaft, die er in den letzten Jahren sehr vermisst hatte. Eine kleine, große Ecke seines Herzens konnte nicht so einfach loslassen wie sein Verstand es von ihm forderte und so trug er es immer bei sich… es war eine Art schlechte Angewohnheit geworden, es jeden Morgen in die Hosentasche zu stecken und die Finger darum zu verkrampfen wenn er sich unwohl fühlte. Es gab ihm irgendwie etwas Sicherheit und Stabilität, aber zugeben würde er das nie. Wahrscheinlich war er der Einzige, der dieses Ding Tag für Tag mit sich schleppte… und Takerus Reaktion bestätigte diese Annahme stark.  
„Yamato! Solltest du mir nicht eigentlich Beistand leisten?“  
Überrascht sah er auf, in das etwas panisch wirkende Gesicht seines Bruders. Sein Blick schweifte zur Uhr und er grinste in sich hinein. Ja, genau darum war er hier. Die Trauung würde in guten zehn Minuten beginnen und er würde Takeru den Rücken stärken.

~*~

„Wer weiß, vielleicht können sie uns ja sogar beobachten und sind einfach nur nicht in der Lage mit uns zu kommunizieren.“  
Schief grinsend zuckte Taichi mit den Schultern, ehe er dann den Blick Richtung Zimmerdecke wandte, wie um sich demonstrativ einem unsichtbaren Gesprächspartner zu widmen.  
„Hey, Tailmon! Ist sie nicht wunderhübsch, meine kleine Schwester? Du bist bestimmt nicht hier, weil Hikari-chan dich sonst als weitere Brautjungfer ebenfalls in einen Alptraum aus Flieder gesteckt hätte, oder? Hey, au! Das tut weh!“  
Übertrieben jammernd ging er in Deckung als seine Schwester ihm ihren Ellbogen in die Seite rammte, wobei der Schalk in seinen Augen seine leidende Schauspielerei lügen strafte. In sicherem Abstand zu seiner rabiaten Schwester richtete Taichi seine Aufmerksamkeit erneut an die Decke, nun über beide Ohren grinsend.  
„Oh, übrigens, Agumon, ich hoffe, du weißt was dir hier entgeht! Das Tortenbuffet ist riesig!“ Enthusiastisch riss er seine Arme auseinander, um damit zu unterstreichen wie groß die Auswahl der Süßspeisen war. Zufrieden hörte er das Kichern seiner Schwester. Offenbar hatte er mit seiner kleinen Showeinlage die gewünschte Wirkung erzielt, nämlich die bedrückte Stimmung wieder etwas aufzulockern.  
„Du bist so ein Trottel, Onii-chan.“  
„Hey, ich trage deinetwegen diese unbequemen Klamotten. Da darf ich ja wohl wirklich etwas mehr Dankbarkeit erwarten!“  
Erneutes Kichern folgte seinem entrüsteten Statement, ehe Hikari sich dann etwas verwundert umsah.  
„Wo ist eigentlich deine Begleitung? Wolltest du nicht mit deiner Freundin kommen? Aya…ko-san?“  
Die leicht in Falten gelegte Stirn seiner Schwester zeigte deutlich, dass Hikari angestrengt versuchte sich an den Namen zu erinnern, wobei der fragende Unterton in ihrer Stimme allerdings signalisierte, dass ihr dieser entfallen war. Taichi blinzelte perplex, ehe sich plötzliche Erkenntnis in seinem Gesicht widerspiegelte, der irritierte Ausdruck einem verlegenen wich. „Du meinst Akane-chan, oder? Wir haben uns getrennt. Hat nicht funktioniert.“  
Ein leises Seufzen folgte seinem Geständnis, allerdings klang es vielmehr resignierend als überrascht. Kein Wunder, immerhin waren seine Beziehungen doch meist schon nach kurzer Zeit zum Scheitern verurteilt. Es war nun wirklich kein herzloser Womanizer, der seine Freundinnen wechselte wie Unterwäsche. Vielmehr war es einfach so, dass er meist nur wenige Wochen benötigte um zu erkennen, dass es doch nicht passte. Wozu also weiterhin Zeit und Energie investieren, wenn doch bereits klar war, dass es auf Dauer nicht klappen würde? Vielleicht war er seltsam, doch es fühlte sich einfach falsch an mit jemandem zusammen zu sein, der nichts von der Digiwelt wusste. Er hatte ein einziges Mal den Fehler gemacht und seiner damaligen Freundin von Agumon erzählt. Der Blick, den er darauf kassiert hatte, war ihm eine Lehre gewesen und hatte ihn ein für alle Mal zum Verstummen gebracht. Er wusste selbst, dass es nicht gesund war, sich krampfhaft an all die Erinnerungen der Vergangenheit zu klammern, selbst jetzt die Hoffnung nicht vollständig zu begraben, dass vielleicht doch alles wieder wie früher werden konnte. Dass sich die Tore zur Digiwelt geschlossen hatten, bedeutete auch, dass ihre Hilfe nicht weiter benötigt wurde. Dass kein Anlass mehr für sie bestand zu kämpfen. Eigentlich ein gutes Zeichen, und dennoch hoffte ein egoistischer Teil von ihm nach wie vor, dass er in die fremde Welt zurückkehren konnte.  
„Ich hoffe, er ist tatsächlich gekommen…“  
Aus den Gedanken gerissen blickte der braunhaarige Wuschelkopf seine Schwester an, wobei sein Gesichtsausdruck deutlich zeigte, dass es einen Moment dauerte bis der Inhalt ihrer Worte seinen Kopf erreichte. Obwohl Hikari keinen Namen genannt hatte, war es allerdings dennoch nicht sonderlich schwer zu erkennen von wem die Jüngere sprach. Die Braunhaarige ließ das Digivice in die Tasche ihres Kleides gleiten, wobei der bauschige Rock vollständig verbarg, dass sie nun den Glücksbringer ihres Bruders darin trug.  
„Wir haben ihm geraten zumindest einen Ersatz als Trauzeugen auszuwählen, aber Takeru wollte nicht…“  
Hikari zuckte etwas hilflos mit den Schultern, während sie eine leicht gelockte Strähne ihres dunklen Haares hinter ihr Ohr strich.  
Hikaris Sorgen waren nachvollziehbar, absolut begründet. Von allen ehemaligen Digirittern hatte sich Yamato am meisten verändert. Über die Jahre hinweg war der Kontakt zu seinem ehemals besten Freund vollständig eingerissen, sodass er sich kaum mehr an ihr letztes Treffen erinnern konnte. Wann war das gewesen? Es musste mindestens drei Jahre her sein. Es war nichts Besonderes vorgefallen, sie hatten sich nicht gestritten oder sich nicht mehr verstanden. Yamato war nach und nach schlichtweg immer seltener zu ihren Treffen erschienen. Zu Beginn hatte er zumindest noch zerknirscht abgesagt, versprochen beim nächsten Mal wieder dabei zu sein, doch irgendwann waren selbst diese Nachrichten ausgeblieben. Allen Absagen und ausbleibenden Rückmeldungen zum Trotz hatte Taichi seinen ehemaligen besten Freund zwar dennoch weiterhin über jedes Treffen informiert, doch irgendwann war das Einkopieren in die Rundnachrichten zu reiner Routine übergegangen. Mit einer Antwort rechnete niemand mehr. Aus diesem Grund hatte es wohl auch keinen erstaunt, dass Takerus Bruder zu keinem einzigen der Planungstreffen für die Hochzeit erschienen war.  
„Das ist die Hochzeit seines Bruders, selbst Yamato wird sich das nicht entgehen lassen.“  
Taichi zwang ein aufmunterndes Lächeln auf seine Lippen, hoffte, dass es überzeugter wirkte als er sich selbst fühlte.  
„Du hast den Ablauf im Kopf, nicht wahr Onii-chan?“  
Hikari wandte den bis eben noch prüfend in den Spiegel gerichteten Blick kurz über die Schultern ihrem Bruder zu, wobei der Ausdruck in den dunkelbraunen Augen deutliche Skepsis widerspiegelte.  
„Heute hast du nicht zehn Versuche bis es klappt, so wie bei der letzten Probe…“  
Die junge Frau verzog bei der Erinnerung an das Desaster des Vortages leicht das Gesicht, entspannte ihre Mimik allerdings sofort wieder um bloß nicht das sorgsam aufgetragene Makeup zu ruinieren.  
„Die Generalprobe muss eine Katastrophe sein, nur dann wird die tatsächliche Hochzeit gut.“, entgegnete Taichi altklug.  
Ja, okay, das gestern war vielleicht nicht unbedingt eine Glanzleistung gewesen. Aber was erwartete man auch von ihm? Er war Fußballer verdammt, kein Model, das tagtäglich trainierte einfach nur geradeaus zu laufen. Konnte doch wohl passieren, dass man versehentlich einem der Mädchen auf Saum des Kleides stieg. Und dabei selbst fast zu Boden ging. Und wie zur Hölle schafften es die Anderen bei dem monotonen Gesang des Pfarrers ernst zu bleiben? Es war ihm wirklich ein Rätsel.  
„Hier. Takeru hat die Abfolge noch einmal für dich ausgedruckt. Ebenso wie deinen Sprechtext.“ Verwirrt senkte Taichi seinen Blick auf die Papierzettel, die ihm seine Schwester soeben in die Hand gedrückt hatte. Kopfschüttelnd stellte er fest, dass die beiden selbst dafür dasselbe teure Material wie für die Einladungen verwendet hatten, sodass sich auf der weißen Oberfläche hauchdünne goldene Linien abzeichneten.  
„Ihr habt wirklich keinerlei Vertrauen in mich, oder?“ „Vertrauen ist gut, Kontrolle noch besser.“  
Auf den zuckersüßen Kommentar seiner Schwester hin schnaubte Taichi nur leise, während er die Zusammenfassung noch einmal kurz überflog.

~*~

Es war skurril… So viele bekannte Gesichter und trotzdem fühlte er sich wie ein Fremder.  
Die Trauung war wirklich schön gewesen und es hatte auch alles ohne Patzer geklappt, obwohl er zu keiner der angesetzten Proben erschienen war. Er war nun mal ein Profi wenn es darum ging, sich in Szene zu setzen. Obwohl die Braut natürlich alles überstrahlt hatte und es egal war, wie professionell er sich verhielt. Hikari war eine wunderschöne Frau geworden und passte perfekt zu seinem kleinen Bruder. Sie hatten schon immer wunderbar zusammengepasst… schon in ihrer Schulzeit. Etwas seltsam waren allerdings die verwunderten und auch erleichterten Blicke, die Yamato immer wieder auf der Haut gespürt hatte. Allein als Hikari ihn erblickt hatte… Sie hatte nicht mit seinem Erscheinen gerechnet… und obwohl es etwas verletzend war, weil er seinen Bruder niemals im Stich lassen würde, konnte er diese Reaktion verstehen. Er hatte es ihnen in der letzten Zeit sehr schwer gemacht und selbst wenn er immer Kontakt zu Takeru gehalten hatte, war auch dieser knapp bemessen… Hikari hatte Yamato eine ganze Ewigkeit nicht gesehen, auch wenn sie schon eine Weile mit seinem Bruder zusammenlebte…  
Seine Freunde hingegen hatte er seit Jahren nicht gesehen oder gehört und eben deren Blicke waren es, die ihn auch auf der weiteren Feier begleiteten.  
Ein bisschen Smalltalk hatte er mit Mimi, Koshiro und den Anderen gehalten, aber es war nichts Weltbewegendes. Sie fragten nach seiner Arbeit… der Band… aber niemand schien zu wissen, wie sie nach all der Zeit und der offensichtlichen Ablehnung mit ihm umgehen sollten.  
Schon leicht genervt von der ganzen Situation beschloss er schließlich, sich mit seinem gefühlt siebten Drink auf die große Terrasse des Hotels, in dem die Feierlichkeit stattfand, zurückzuziehen. Gezählt hatte er die Gläser nicht, aber das warme Gefühl in seinen Adern verriet ihm schon genug… Wahrscheinlich würde ihn so schnell sowieso niemand vermissen, alle feierten ausgelassen und der Alkohol tat auch bei allen anderen seinen Rest. Das Anschneiden er Torte und einige alberne Spielchen hatte er auch brav über sich ergehen lassen und Takeru wirkte wirklich zufrieden… glücklich. Er hatte nur Augen für seine wunderschöne Braut. Also kein Grund, sich nicht für ein paar Minuten von der Menschenmenge abzusetzen. Die frische Luft würde ihm gut tun und vielleicht die permanente Müdigkeit wieder für eine Weile zurückdrängen.

Er hatte einfach keine Lust sich weiter sinnlos zu unterhalten. Nach diesem Abend würde er sie alle, wie schon in den Jahren zuvor, nicht mehr wiedersehen… und das war auch gut so. Natürlich vermisste er die alte Zeit, aber sie war nun mal vorbei und er hatte sich selbst dazu entschieden. Da war es auch nicht sonderlich hilfreich, dass Taichi ihn während der ganzen Trauung immer wieder beobachtet hatte.  
Ja, sie hatten ihn alle von Zeit zu Zeit angesehen, aber von seinem ehemals besten Freund schienen die intensivsten Blicke ausgegangen zu sein. Und auch jetzt, hier in den Räumlichkeiten der Feier, spürte er dieser wieder auf sich. Taichi hatte ihn nicht angesprochen. Er hatte ihn begrüßt, sie hatten sich die Hände geschüttelt und das war es dann mit der Konversation gewesen… doch diese Blicke. Er wusste, dass er ihn ansprechen wollte… aber etwas schien ihn zurückzuhalten und vielleicht war auch das besser so. Wenn er Taichi ansah, erinnerte es ihn unweigerlich an den Tag seines Geständnisses, welches gehörig in die Hose gegangen war, ohne dass sein Freund es wahrgenommen hatte.  
Vor guten drei Jahren wollte er dem Sportler seine Homosexualität gestehen… Ein heikles Thema und er wollte einfach mit dem Menschen, dem er am meisten vertraute, darüber sprechen können, doch Tai hatte es nicht ernst genommen… und Yamato hatte es schnell wieder aufgegeben. Er wollte sich keine Blöße geben… wenn Taichi ihn schon nicht verstand, wer würde ihn dann verstehen?  
Und nun, wo die Popularität seiner Band immer mehr stieg, war er nicht unbedingt in der Stimmung es der ganzen Welt zu verkünden. Klar, ab und zu gönnte er sich eine kleine Affäre oder einen One-Night-Stand, aber wirkliche Gefühle ließ er nicht zu. Es passte nicht in sein derzeitiges Leben, darum war er auch ohne Begleitung auf der Hochzeit erschienen. In seinen Augen machte es auch keinen Sinn, sich eine Frau als 'Tarnung' zu suchen, da blieb er lieber der unnahbare Single.  
Die kühle Abendluft blies ihm entgegen und seine Finger schlossen sich um das Digivice in seiner Hosentasche. Die Erinnerung wühlte ihn auf… und es enttäuschte ihn bis heute…  
Langsam zog er das kleine bläuliche Ding aus der Tasche und blickte es mit schwermütigen Augen an. Er vermisste Gabumon… er vermisste Taichi und die Anderen… aber… er konnte nicht zurück.

~*~

Taichi konnte deutlich spüren wie ihm das Blut ins Gesicht schoss, seine Wangen dunkler färbte, als er realisierte, dass sein erleichtertes Seufzen nach seinem hochkonzentriert, etwas hölzern vorgetragenem Absatz, noch direkt über das Mikrophon übertragen, laut und deutlich in der gesamten Kirche zu hören gewesen war. Schmunzelnde Gesichter und leises Kichern war die Folge, und selbst die Mundwinkel des Pfarrers zuckten für einen winzigen Moment nach oben, ehe der Geistliche sich wieder fing.  
„Gut gemacht, Onii-chan.“, vernahm er geflüstert das Lob seiner kleinen Schwester, die sich neben ihm ebenfalls darum bemühte ihr Amüsement nicht zu offensichtlich zu zeigen.  
Er war für derartige Dinge einfach nicht gemacht! Auswendig lernen hatte ihm schon während seiner Schulzeit nicht gelegen, doch damals war es ihm egal gewesen die Lehrer mit seinen eigenen Interpretationen zur Verzweiflung zu treiben. Nun bei der Hochzeit seiner Schwester konnte er sich allerdings unmöglich einen derartigen Fauxpas erlauben, weshalb Taichi die gesamte Trauung über nur angespannt und nervös auf den Moment seines Einsatzes gewartet hatte. Verlegen grinsend trat er vom Mikrophon zurück wieder neben das Brautpaar, froh darüber, dass ihm der kleine Ausrutscher offenbar augenzwinkernd verziehen worden war.  
Erst jetzt nachdem sämtliche Anspannung von ihm abgefallen war, realisierte Taichi wie nervös er gewesen war. Die gesamte Trauung über war er im Stillen die auswendig gelernten Worte wie ein Mantra immer wieder durchgegangen, sodass er sich kaum an irgendwelche Details erinnern konnte. Was offenbar ganz gut so gewesen war, immerhin hatte er alles stoisch und ohne großartige Ausrutscher gemeistert. Schweigend wanderte sein Blick zu Yamato, der dem Brautpaar gerade die Ringe überreichte, das fein geschnittene Gesicht emotionslos, jede Handbewegung einstudiert und gekonnt, obwohl der Ältere bei keiner der Proben anwesend gewesen war. War Yamato stolz auf seinen Bruder? Freute er sich? Wollte er schnellstmöglich weg von hier? Obwohl der Blonde früher sein bester Freund gewesen war, so war er nun in keiner Weise mehr in der Lage durch die stoische Maske zu blicken, auch nur ansatzweise zu erkennen, was im Bruder des Bräutigams vor sich ging.  
Langsam wanderte sein Blick weiter zu seiner Schwester, ein weiches Lächeln auf seinen Lippen, Stolz in seinen dunkelbraunen Augen. Es war für ihn noch immer schwer zu begreifen, dass es sich bei der wunderschönen jungen Frau in dem langen weißen Kleid tatsächlich um Hikari handelte, seine kleine Schwester nun als Braut vor dem Altar stand. Hastig blinzelte er die Tränen der Rührung weg, als die Braunhaarige schließlich den Ring auf den Finger ihres Ehemannes schob, wischte sich verstohlen mit dem Handrücken über die Augen.  
„Brauchst du ein Taschentuch, Taichi-senpai? Wir haben alle genau gesehen, dass du bei Hikari-chans Gelübde ein paar Tränen vergossen hast! Hach ja, jetzt habe ich sie also endgültig an ihn verloren, was für ein unglaublich trister Tag in meinem Leben!“  
Der Veranstaltungsort der Feier nach der Zeremonie war in direkter Nähe zur Kirche gewählt worden, sodass die Gäste sich bereits wenig später in dem in Weiß- und Rottönen festlich geschmückten Saal tummelten. Taichi zuckte etwas überrumpelt zusammen, ehe sich dann ein leichtes Lächeln auf seine Lippen stahl. Laut und ohne jegliche Zurückhaltung, übertrieben dramatisch und seit Jahren erfolglos hinter seiner kleinen Schwester her. Motomiya Daisuke hatte sich wirklich in keiner Weise verändert.  
„Wahrscheinlich hat sie dich überhaupt nur eingeladen um dich ein für alle Mal los zu werden.“, zog er den jungen Mann grinsend auf, der ihm allerdings gar nicht mehr wirklich zuzuhören schön.  
„Wie hältst du das nur aus? Sind Anzüge nicht das mit Abstand unbequemste Kleidungsstück überhaupt?“  
Leise jammernd öffnete Daisuke einen weiteren Knopf seines Hemdes, während er den ohnehin schon halb gelösten Krawattenknoten komplett aufzog. Amüsiert schmunzelnd beobachtete er den jungen Mann. Gerade in solchen Momenten wurde Taichi wieder einmal bewusst wie ähnlich sie sich waren. Natürlich, vieles war dadurch bedingt, dass Daisuke jahrelang versucht hatte ihm hinterher zu eifern, seinem großen Vorbild so ähnlich wie möglich zu werden. Doch schon während ihrer Kämpfe in der Digiwelt war der Jüngere dazu gezwungen gewesen seinen eigenen Weg als Anführer der neu auserwählten Kinder zu finden, und aus der Bewunderung von damals hatte sich vielmehr eine enge Freundschaft entwickelt.  
„Meine Worte! Ich habe Hikari ja im Vorfeld schon davon zu überzeugen versucht auch alternative Outfits zu…“  
Er blinzelte perplex als er beobachtete, wie Yamato den Raum durchquerte, der blonde Musiker auf direktem Weg die Terrasse ansteuerte. Nicht das erste Mal an diesem Abend folgten dunkelbraune Augen seinem ehemals besten Freund.  
"... tut mir leid, war gerade abgelenkt.", murmelte er schließlich entschuldigend, als er realisierte, dass Daisuke ihn noch immer erwartungsvoll anstarrte.  
"Entschuldige mich bitte kurz, ich komm sofort wieder."  
Ohne eine weitere Erklärung für die plötzliche Unterbrechung ihres Gespräches setzte er sich auch bereits in Bewegung. Er konnte spüren wie der junge Sportler ihm irritiert hinterher blickte. Zögernd hielt der braunhaarige Wuschelkopf schließlich vor der Terrassentüre an, unschlüssig ob er Yamato tatsächlich nachfolgen sollte, bevor er sich dann doch einen Ruck gab und den Weg nach draußen aufdrückte. Stickig schwüle Luft schlug ihm entgegen als er aus dem klimatisierten Raum hinaus in die sommerliche Hitze Tokyos trat. Einmal mehr an diesem Tag bereute er die unbequemen Kleidervorschriften, bei der es selbst die etwas kühlere Abendluft es nicht vermochte zu verhindern, dass er sich zu Tode schwitzte. Dunkelbraune Augen pendelten über die weitläufige Fläche der Terrasse, bis sein Blick an der einzigen Person im Freien hängen blieb. Mit abwesendem Gesichtsausdruck stand Yamato ans Geländer gelehnt, den Blick auf einen Gegenstand in seinen Händen gerichtet, den er erst erkannte als er zögernd näher trat. Taichis Augen weiteten sich überrascht.  
Der blonde Sänger hatte allen Kontakt zu ihrer ehemaligen Gruppe gekappt, sich bei niemandem mehr gemeldet. Ihn nun mit dieser Erinnerung an die Digiwelt zu sehen war seltsam, irritierend. Taichi räusperte sich unbeholfen, konnte sehen wie der Ältere leicht zusammenzuckte als er seine Anwesenheit registrierte.  
"Hey...", brach er schließlich mit der Eloquenz eines Toastbrots die Stille, während er sich unbeholfen durch die wuscheligen Haare fuhr. Bis auf die kurze, unterkühlte Begrüßung vor der Trauung hatten sie noch kein weiteres Wort miteinander gewechselt. Es war offensichtlich gewesen, dass Yamato keinerlei großen Wert darauf legte, die alten Freundschaften wieder aufleben zu lassen. Wahrscheinlich war es eine dämliche Idee ihm überhaupt nachzufolgen. Allerdings war rationales Denken noch nie seine größte Stärke gewesen. Einer der Gründe weshalb er nun dennoch hier auf der Terrasse stand und sich über die kühle Distanz des Musikers hinweg setzte.

~*~

Yamato wusste nicht wie lange er schon auf das Digivice in seiner Hand starrte. Ein paar Minuten? Ein paar Sekunden? Im Moment fühlte sich sein Kopf leer und taub an, was auch an dem Alkoholpegel in seinem Blut liegen konnte... Aber es war nicht das erste Mal an diesem Abend, das er am liebsten die Beine in die Hand genommen hätte, doch das konnte er Takeru nicht antun. Sein Bruder war so glücklich und er wollte ihm diesen Tag nicht durch seinen Egoismus verderben, nur weil er sich in dieser Gesellschaft fehl am Platz fühlte. Er würde noch ein paar Minuten hier draußen ans Geländer gelehnt stehen bleiben und sich dann wieder auf den Weg zurück in den großen Saal machen. Morgen konnte er diese drückenden Gefühle wieder hinter sich lassen.

Erschrocken zuckte er leicht zusammen, als ein unerwartetes Geräusch ihn aus seinen Gedanken riss. Ruckartig wand er den Kopf in die Richtung aus der das Räuspern gekommen war und erblickte Taichi, der ein wenig verkrampft, nur wenige Meter neben ihm stand. Er hatte ihn überhaupt nicht bemerkt. Kurz sah er um sich, erkannte dass ihm außer dem Brünetten scheinbar niemand sonst auf die Terrasse gefolgt war. Was wollte er von ihm? Was würde das werden? Noch mehr sinnloser Smalltalk?  
„Hey...“  
Tais unbeholfene Begrüßung schien seine Vermutung zu bestätigen und doch war etwas seltsam.  
Die braunen Augen blickten ihm verunsichert entgegen, schienen etwas an ihm zu fixieren und als er ihnen folgte, erblickte er wieder das Digivice, welches er noch immer fest in der Hand hielt. Hektisch stopfte er es zurück in seine Hosentasche, bereute aber keine Sekunde später diesen kleinen emotionalen Ausbruch. Er räusperte sich kurz, ehe er sich vom Geländer abstieß und sich Taichi gegenüber stellte: „Hey.“  
Seine eigene Stimme erschreckte ihn. Sie war kalt, fast unfreundlich, aber er fühlte sich überfordert. Worüber sollten sie schon sprechen? Es gab nichts zu bereden und sinnloses Geschwafel über das Wetter oder sonstigen Mist würde er heute nicht mehr ertragen. Langsam setzte er sich also in Bewegung, vielleicht sollte er doch gleich wieder den Saal aufsuchen, ehe dies hier in ein peinliches Gestammel ausarten würde.

~*~

Blaue Augen richteten sich ruckartig auf ihn, wobei der Ausdruck darin sich in Sekundenschnelle von irritiert und überrascht zu ertappt wandelte, ehe sich erneut ein Schatten aus kühler Distanz über das starre Gesicht legte. Was hatte er auch anderes erwartet? Freudige Euphorie über ihr Wiedersehen? Nachdem Yamato in den letzten Jahren mehr als deutlich gezeigt hatte, dass er keinerlei Wert auf weiteren Kontakt legte, war das wohl ziemlich unrealistisch. Wenn Yamato allerdings vollständig mit seiner Vergangenheit abgeschlossen hatte, weshalb trug er dann sein Digivice bei sich? Und weshalb hatte er das kleine blaue Kästchen bei seinem Auftauchen sofort in seine Tasche gestopft?  
Unbeholfen fuhr Taichi sich erneut durch das dunkle Haar, eine Angewohnheit, die schon immer seine Nervosität und Unsicherheit widergespiegelt hatte. Es kam selten vor, dass er schwieg, dass er um Worte rang ohne zu wissen was er sagen sollte. Normalerweise war sein Mund schneller als sein Kopf, einer der zahlreichen Gründe weshalb er sich früher permanent mit Yamato gestritten hatte. Und dennoch hatte es funktioniert. Obwohl sie so verschieden gewesen waren, hatte sich, durch die Abenteuer in der Digiwelt zusammen geschweißt eine enge Freundschaft entwickelt. Zumindest hatte er das damals noch gedacht…  
Verstohlen musterte er Yamato. Der dunkle Anzug saß so perfekt, dass es sich ganz offensichtlich nur um ein maßgeschneidertes Modell handeln konnte. Die blonden Haare wirkten etwas kürzer als damals zur Schulzeit, doch ebenso perfekt gestylt. Obwohl sie sich jahrelang nicht gesehen hatten, hatte er nicht das Gefühl, dass der Blonde sich großartig verändert hatte. Zumindest optisch nicht. Allerdings lag das wohl auch an der Tatsache, dass der Leadsänger von Knife of Day mittlerweile jedes Klatschmagazine in Japan zierte, er permanent als Gast verschiedenster TV Shows über den Bildschirm flimmerte. Ishida Yamato konnte man momentan einfach nicht entkommen. Die kühle, reservierte Ausstrahlung des Älteren hatte sich zu seinem Markenzeichen entwickelt und seinen ehemals besten Freund an die Spitze der Liste der beliebtesten Junggesellen Japans katapultiert. Zusammen mit seinem exotischen Aussehen und seinem musikalischen Talent war die Bekanntheit von Knife of Day beinahe über Nacht explodiert. Sämtliche Singles hielten sich wochenlang in den japanischen Charts, die Touren waren ausverkauft, das erste Album mit mehrfachem Platin ausgezeichnet worden.

Er gönnte Yamato den Erfolg, da war nie auch nur ein winziger Funken Neid auf die Karriere seines ehemals besten Freundes gewesen. In keiner Weise. Wieso auch? Er hatte selbst ebenfalls geschafft sein Hobby zum Beruf zu machen, war tatsächlich als Spieler der japanischen Nationalmannschaft ausgewählt worden. Sie lebten beide ihre Träume. Jeder für sich in seiner eigenen Welt. Taichi zuckte leicht zusammen und schrak aus seinen Gedanken hoch, als der Ältere sich ohne ein weiteres Wort bereits wieder zum Gehen wandte. Und jetzt? Sollte er ihn gehen lassen? Er war noch nie sonderlich begabt darin gewesen, zwischen den Zeilen zu lesen, doch selbst ohne ausgeprägte empathische Fähigkeiten war Yamatos Desinteresse mehr als offensichtlich erkennbar.  
Wieso hatte er es überhaupt versucht? Weshalb fiel es ihm nur so unglaublich schwer zu akzeptieren, dass sich ihre Freundschaft eben im Laufe der Jahre auseinander entwickelt hatte? Es war völlig normal, ein Prozess der zum Erwachsenwerden dazugehörte. Die wenigsten Freundschaften hielten ein Leben lang. Er hatte sich lange genug darum bemüht den Kontakt aufrecht zu erhalten, ohne jegliche Reaktion. Er hatte aus der Zeitung vom Debut seiner Band erfahren. Aus dem Fernsehen die ersten Informationen zur ersten Hitsingle. Von einer Freundin seiner Schwester die Ankündigung zur Japantournee. Er musste endlich aufhören in der Vergangenheit zu leben. Sich an all die Erinnerungen seiner Kindheit zu klammern.  
Erneut richteten Taichis Augen sich auf die Hosentasche des Älteren, wo sich kaum merklich die Umrisse des Digivices abzeichneten.  
„Schön, dass du die Hochzeit in deinen Terminkalender quetschen konntest.“  
Die Worte waren seinen Lippen entkommen ehe er sie verhindern konnte. Eine schlichte Bemerkung nur, doch der bittere Unterton in seiner dunklen Stimme war kaum zu überhören.

~*~

„Schön, dass du die Hochzeit in deinen Terminkalender quetschen konntest.“  
Yamato stoppte augenblicklich in seiner Bewegung und richtete die blauen Augen auf den Sportler. Was sollte das? Bildete er sich wirklich ein, darüber urteilen zu können, wie er sein Leben lebte? Natürlich hatte er Zeit für die Hochzeit seines Bruders aufbringen können! Warum auch nicht? Er war sein Bruder! Er war immer für Takeru da gewesen und er würde es immer sein! Wie konnte Taichi nur glauben, dass sich an dieser Tatsache jemals etwas ändern würde? Er musterte das markante Gesicht seines ehemaligen Freundes, glaubte darin Vorwürfe und Enttäuschung erkennen zu können. Es machte ihn wütend. Obwohl er sich gut und gerne damit rühmte, dass es ihm egal war, was andere von ihm hielten, irgendwie war aus Tais Worten ein Funke übergesprungen, der nun seine Wut entfachte.  
Zähneknirschend fixierte er den etwas Kleineren, betrachtete ihn von unten nach oben. Eigentlich hatte er sich seit der Schulzeit kaum verändert. Man sah ihm an, dass er Berufssportler war, sah dass er reifer geworden war… aber an der Krawatte, die lose um seinen Hals hing, den oberen geöffneten Hemdknöpfen und seiner immer noch chaotischen Frisur, die man ohne Komplettrasur wohl niemals in den Griff bekommen würde, konnte er immer noch den alten Taichi ganz deutlich erkennen. Und jetzt dieser streitlustige Ton… auf den Yamato wie auf Knopfdruck reagierte. Er konnte nicht behaupten, dass er wusste was in Taichis Leben los war. Er interessierte sich nicht für Sport. Er hatte nur mal am Rande mitbekommen, dass Yagami für einen großen Verein spielte, der ihm allerdings nicht viel sagte und dass er irgendwann in die Nationalmannschaft aufgenommen worden war. Ab und zu sah er im Fernsehen die eine oder andere Werbung für Duschgel, Deo oder sonstiges, in der der Dunkelhaarige mitwirkte, aber es hatte ihn alles nie sonderlich interessiert. Beziehungsweise hatte er es viel mehr ausgeblendet und ignoriert, weil es ihm jedes Mal, bis heute, einen kleinen Stich versetzte… Er war ehrlich froh, als Taichis Nachrichten endgültig aufgehört hatten. Er hatte sich lange um Kontakt bemüht… aber letztendlich aufgegeben. Doch jetzt, wo er wieder vor ihm stand und ihn ganz offensichtlich provozierte, ob nun gewollt oder nicht… Das ging zu weit. Dieser Tag stresste ihn. Seit Stunden schluckte er alles herunter, nur um für Takeru eine gute Figur zu machen, aber jetzt?  
„Das ist ja wohl selbstverständlich. Hier geht es immerhin nicht um irgendein dämliches Kindergartentreffen, es geht um meinen Bruder. Dass du den Unterschied nicht verstehst, ist mir klar.“  
Beiläufig zuckte er mit den Schultern und seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem herausfordernden Lächeln. Gut, wahrscheinlich war es keine gute Idee sich Hier und Jetzt mit Taichi zu streiten, aber sein Inneres brodelte, sein Magen rebellierte, seine Fingerspitzen kribbelten. Er konnte es nicht länger herunterschlucken. Ganz offensichtlich war es ihm nicht egal, was Taichi von ihm dachte. 

~*~

Der braunhaarige Wuschelkopf verspürte einen kurzen Moment des Triumphs als Yamato wider Erwarten inmitten seiner Bewegung inne hielt, die blauen Augen sich erneut auf ihn richteten. Es war vielleicht nicht die Reaktion, die er sich allgemein von ihrem Gespräch erhofft hatte, doch zumindest war der starre, desinteressierte Ausdruck aus dem blassen Gesicht offensichtlichen Emotionen gewichen. Wut. Es war schon erbärmlich sich darüber zu freuen, doch besser als völlige Gleichgültigkeit. Oder?  
Einen Sekundenbruchteil später war das Gefühl von Euphorie dann allerdings auch schon wieder verschwunden, in Grund und Boden gerammt von einer schlichten, provokativen Aussage. Es war klar, dass Yamato seine Antwort ganz bewusst gewählt hatte. Der Ältere hatte bei ihren Auseinandersetzungen schon immer gewusst, wie er ihn am ehesten treffen konnte. Braune Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen, während seine Mimik sich anspannte.

Kindergartentreffen?! Ja, sie waren damals Kinder gewesen, mit Abenteuern konfrontiert, die sie damals zusammen geschweißt hatten. Die Erinnerungen an damals waren verblasst, ihre Leben hatten sich allesamt voneinander entfernt. Der natürliche Lauf der Dinge, der Prozess der Erwachsenwerdens, die Umschichtung von Präferenzen und Prioritäten, all das hatte dazu beigetragen, dass ihre einzige Gruppe mehr und mehr auseinander gebrochen war. Vielleicht war es erbärmlich und lächerlich sich noch immer an diese sporadischen Treffen zu klammern, sich darüber zu freuen auch nur einen winzigen Moment in Erinnerungen zu schwelgen, sich zu vergewissern, dass das alles tatsächlich passiert war, dass es noch andere Menschen gab, die sich an ihre Digimonpartner erinnern konnten. Doch musste er sich wirklich dafür rechtfertigen, dass er nach wie vor an seinen Kindheitsfreunden hing? Trotz steiler Karriere, vollgestopftem Tagesablauf und wenig Zeit?  
Er sollte gehen. Den Mund halten und das Gespräch für beendet erklären. Sie waren hier auf einer Hochzeit, das war nun wirklich nicht der geeignete Ort für einen Streit. Nur leider war er nie gut darin gewesen seine Emotionen einfach hinunter zu schlucken, darin einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren und klug und beherrscht zu handeln. Er war wütend auf Yamato, wütend auf sich selbst. Darüber, dass er tatsächlich für einen kurzen Moment einen Anflug von Eifersucht auf Takeru verspürt hatte. Darauf, dass der Mann seiner kleinen Schwester es offenbar im Gegensatz zu ihm selbst geschafft hatte, weiterhin einen wichtigen Teil im Leben des Blonden einzunehmen. Es war dämlich. Natürlich war Blut dicker als Wasser, Familie wichtiger als Freunde. Dennoch stellte er sich nicht zum ersten Mal die Frage, weshalb Yamato ihn aus seinem Leben verbannt hatte. Er hatte sich bemüht, bei jeder Absage Verständnis gezeigt, geduldig auf nicht kommende Antworten gewartet ohne auch nur die geringste Wirkung damit zu erzielen.  
„Natürlich. Kindergartentreffen passen nicht in das Leben eines Rockstars. Lässt sich auch schwer mit Sex, Drugs und Rock and Roll vereinbaren.“, entgegnete er schließlich mit eisiger Stimme. Soviel also zu seinem Vorsatz den Mund zu halten…

~*~

Alles in Yamato spannte sich an.  
Ja, er hatte so eine Reaktion erwartet. Taichi würde seine eigene Wut nicht einfach herunterschlucken. Das hatte er nie getan. Er war genauso aufbrausend und hitzköpfig wie er selbst. Schon immer hatten sie sich deshalb ständig die Köpfe eingeschlagen. Doch war diese Provokation wirklich nötig? Vielleicht hätte er sich diese Abfälligkeit einfach verkneifen sollen, aber… Nein! Er konnte nicht einfach hier stehen und heile Welt spielen, auch wenn sich Taichi wahrscheinlich nicht bewusst war, warum es nicht möglich war. Die Enttäuschung saß zu tief, die Angst vor Ablehnung war greifbar. Würde er jetzt ein nettes Gespräch anfangen, würde sich der Brünette nur wieder Hoffnung machen und er würde sicher wieder versuchen, mit ihm in Kontakt zu bleiben… Aber dann ging vielleicht alles wieder von vorne los. Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit… eine Flucht nach vorn. Angriff.  
„Denk nicht, dass du eine Ahnung hast was in mein Leben passt und was nicht. Aber dieser ganze Mist interessiert mich einfach nicht mehr!“  
Lüge, eine dreiste Lüge, doch das war egal. Er wollte nur noch weg, so sprach er einfach weiter, sah dabei in Tais wütendes Gesicht und fühlte sich selbst nur noch wie ein Zuschauer. Seine Brust brannte, aber er ignorierte es.  
„Was vorbei ist, ist vorbei. Finde dich damit ab und werd' endlich erwachsen. Lass mich in Ruhe, Taichi.“

~*~

Schon früher hatten sie meist nur wegen trivialer Kleinigkeiten gestritten. Sie waren einfach beide grundverschieden, in vielerlei Hinsicht eine explosive Kombination. Doch so schnell sie sich während ihrer Schulzeit in die Haare bekommen hatten, so rasch waren ihre Streitereien meist auch wieder vorüber gewesen. Gerade weil er selbst oft schon während ihres Wortgefechts und den fliegenden Fäusten schon nicht mehr wusste, was der eigentliche Auslöser ihrer Auseinandersetzung gewesen war. Yamato war ein wichtiger Teil seiner Vergangenheit gewesen, einer der Menschen, der in beinahe jeder seiner Erinnerungen vorkam. Sie hatten zusammen gelacht und geweint. Sie waren als Kinder schon gezwungen gewesen sich ihren größten Albträumen zu stellen, zu kämpfen und über sich selbst hinauszuwachsen. Die Abenteuer in der Digiwelt hatten sie alle geprägt und verändert. Doch die Jahre waren verstrichen und mit ihnen auch die Erinnerungen an die Zeit in der fremden Welt mit ihren Partnern. Auch er selbst hatte sich verändert, war erwachsen geworden. Doch im Gegensatz zu seinem blonden Gegenüber hatte er damit zumindest nicht seinen gesamten Charakter hin zu einem egoistischen, arroganten Arschloch verändert.  
Taichis Augen verdunkelten sich.  
„Mist? Welcher Mist interessiert dich nicht mehr, Yamato? Dass ich dich mit Nachrichten genervt habe, weil wir dich ebenfalls bei unseren Treffen dabei haben wollten? Dass ich versucht habe zu verhindern, dass alles in Vergessenheit gerät, was wir damals erlebt haben? Was ist nur dein Scheißproblem? Nur weil es Vergangenheit ist, heißt das nicht, dass wir alles einfach so vergessen müssen!“  
Aufhören. Er musste sich schnellsten selbst bremsen, ehe er das ganze Desaster noch verschlimmerte. Es war sinnlos mit Yamato zu streiten. Sie waren einfach nicht mehr dieselben wie vor etlichen Jahren, da war keine Freundschaft mehr, die man retten konnte. Sie würden sich nicht prügeln um dann wenig später über den sinnlosen Streit zu lachen.

~*~

Warum war Taichi ihm gefolgt? Dieser Streit artete aus und er konnte seine überkochenden Gefühle kaum beherrschen. Er durfte sich nicht so gehen lassen! Er durfte nicht zeigen, wie sehr es ihn aufwühlte. Ohne über seine Handlung nachzudenken steckte er die Hand wieder in die Hosentasche und umklammerte das Digivice mit den Fingern. Er musste sich beruhigen. Aber Tais Worte trafen ihn. Am liebsten würde er ihm geradewegs ins Gesicht brüllen und ihm erzählen, WAS genau sein Scheißproblem war!! Aber das konnte er nicht tun… dann würde seine Maske endgültig fallen…

„Mein Scheißproblem… Taichi, du hast ja keine Ahnung! Wer sagt, dass ich etwas davon vergessen habe? Aber warum in aller Welt soll ich mich in Erinnerungen suhlen, die am Ende ja doch nichts bewirken? Sie bringen die Zeit nicht zurück! Macht eure kleinen Treffen, aber lasst mich da raus! Ich habe eine wichtige Sache gelernt! Alles was ich geglaubt habe, über Freundschaft zu wissen, war falsch! Ich will nicht mehr dahin zurück und du bist nach wie vor ein unsensibler Holzkopf! Wie solltest du mich verstehen?? Du hast dich nicht verändert und allein das ist schon Grund genug um dir nochmal zu sagen: Lass mich verdammt nochmal in Ruhe!“  
Seine Hände zitterten vor Aufregung und erst in diesem Moment realisierte er, dass er das Digivice umkrampfte. Schnell zog er die Hand wieder aus der Tasche, fuhr sich stattdessen genervt durchs Haar und wand den Blick ab. Er hatte schon viel zu viel gesagt...  
„Ich bin fertig!“  
Damit schob er sich an Taichi vorbei und steuerte auf die Terrassentür zu. 

~*~

Ungläubig starrte er Yamato an, ehe sich der Zug um seine Mundwinkel verhärtete, sein Blick sich noch weiter verdunkelte.  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung? Du bist mit Sicherheit der letzte Mensch von dem ich mir irgendwelchen Schwachsinn über Freundschaft anhören muss. _Du_ hast absolut keine Ahnung was Freundschaft überhaupt bedeutet!“  
Er schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf, erstarrte dann als der Ältere sich erneut zum Gehen wandte.  
Er war wütend. Wütend, enttäuscht und verletzt. Er hatte gewusst, dass Yamato sich verändert hatte, doch nun direkt mit dieser asozialen Version seines früheren besten Freundes konfrontiert zu sein, machte ihn rasend. Der Blonde war im Gegensatz zu ihm selbst noch nie sonderlich offen gewesen, hatte auch schon früher seine Gruppe aus engen Freunden sehr begrenzt gehalten. Doch zumindest hatte Yamato ihnen damals das Gefühl gegeben wichtig zu sein. Ein elementarer Bestandteil seines Lebens. Waren das damals alles nur Lügen gewesen?  
Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, ehe Taichi sich mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung und der Schnelligkeit eines Profisportlers in Bewegung setzte. Noch bevor Yamato die Möglichkeit hatte zu reagieren, hatte er den Musiker mit einer Hand an den Schultern gepackt. Grob drängte er den Älteren zurück, sodass dessen Rücken hart Bekanntschaft mit der Wand machte. Er nutzte den Überraschungsmoment zu seinen Gunsten, schob seine Hand in die fremde Hosentasche um gleich darauf triumphierend das kleine blaue Kästchen herauszuziehen und das Digivice direkt vor Yamatos Gesicht zu halten.  
„Du willst also nicht mehr dorthin zurück? Wieso schleppst du dann das hier mit dir herum?“  
Seine Stimme war gefährlich ruhig, während sich seine schlanken Finger fester in die Schultern des Älteren gruben.

~*~

Ein stechender Schmerz zog sich durch seinen Rücken. Taichi hatte ihn so schnell gegen die nächste Wand befördert, dass er den Aufprall nicht verhindern konnte. Etwas benommen öffnete er die Augen und zu seiner Überraschung erblickte er sein Digivice, welches Tai direkt vor sein Gesicht hielt. Er hatte nicht wirklich mitbekommen, dass er es ihm aus der Tasche gezogen hatte.  
Seine Atmung ging schnell, sein Körper war angespannt, doch irgendwie…  
Er wandte den Blick von dem kleinen Kästchen ab, sah irgendwo auf den Boden und langsam entspannte er sich. Sacht legte er seine Hand auf Taichis Finger, die sich schon beinahe schmerzhaft in seine Schulter gruben.  
„Hör auf… Egal wie sehr du mich anbrüllst… es hat keinen Sinn. Vielleicht hast du Recht… viel Ahnung hab ich davon wahrscheinlich wirklich nicht.“

Sein Blick schweifte zurück und er fixierte mit seinen blauen Augen die seines Gegenübers. Er konnte deutlich erkennen wie wütend und enttäuscht er war. Irgendwie war das hier außer Kontrolle geraten. Er hatte nicht streiten wollen… er wollte einfach nur in Ruhe gelassen werden. Aber Taichis wenig subtile Art machte das unmöglich. Er spürte wie sich der Griff des Sportlers leicht lockerte, aber er würde ihn nicht gehen lassen ohne eine ehrliche Antwort.  
„Gabumon ist weg… ohne ihn gibt es für mich niemanden mehr… eine Zeit lang dachte ich, du wärst es, aber ich hab mich geirrt. Jede Freundschaft hat Grenzen und das hab ich damals begriffen. Lass mich los, Taichi.“

~*~

Was war nur Yamatos verdammtes Problem? Weshalb hatte er sie alle aus seinem Leben verbannt, wenn er doch selbst nach all den Jahren noch immer sein Digivice mit sich herum trug? Er wollte nicht mehr dahin zurück? Es war sinnlos über die Vergangenheit nachzudenken? Was war das nur für ein unglaublicher Schwachsinn? Die ausbleibende Reaktion des Älteren sorgte nur dafür, dass seine Laune sich noch verschlechterte, sodass er schon erneut die Lippen öffnete um seinen wütenden Monolog fortzusetzen. Genau in diesem Moment kam nun allerdings doch Bewegung in den schlanken Sänger, allerdings auf gänzlich andere Art und Weise als erwartet. Der braunhaarige Sportler blinzelte perplex, senkte seinen Blick irritiert auf die schlanken Finger, die nun ohne jeglichen Druck auf seinen lagen. Yamatos Tonfall hatte sich geändert. Ebenso wie seine Mimik. Der Ältere wirkte müde, resignierend, nicht mehr aggressiv und streitlustig. Das seltsame Verhalten nahm ihm schlagartig den Wind aus den Segeln, und für einen Moment starrte er den Sänger einfach nur mit offenem Mund an. Jede Freundschaft hatte Grenzen? Wovon zum Teufel sprach Yamato da? Er verstand kein Wort. Taichi presste seine Lippen aufeinander, löste seinen Griff dann ruckartig von den schlanken Schultern um seine Hand unter der seines ehemaligen Freundes hervorzuziehen. Yamato hatte seinen Blick auf ihn gerichtet, ein seltsamer Ausdruck in den blauen Augen, den er nicht so recht zu deuten vermochte.  
„Was habe ich getan?“, brach schließlich die Frage aus ihm hervor, die er nun schon so lange mit sich herum geschleppt hatte. Seine Stimme klang belegt, heiser.  
„Verdammt, Yama, hör endlich auf mir irgendwelchen kryptischen Schwachsinn um die Ohren zu hauen, sondern red endlich einmal Klartext…“

~*~

Scheiße. Verzweifelt legte er sich eine Hand auf die Stirn, vergrub die Fingerspitzen in seinem blonden Haar. Er wolle nicht noch einmal damit anfangen! Es hatte damals nicht funktioniert und Heute würde es das auch nicht!! Ihre Freundschaft war vorbei, kaputt! Wieder sah er auf, in braune Augen deren Ausdruck sich schlagartig geändert hatte. Tais Hand hatte sich von seiner Schulter entfernt und hinterließ ein seltsames Gefühl. Was er getan hatte…? Taichis Stimme klang plötzlich so verunsichert. Hatte er sich wirklich niemals auch nur den kleinsten Reim darauf machen können, warum er allen Kontakt abgebrochen hatte? Wirklich nicht?  
Ein bedauerndes Lächeln zog sich über seine Lippen und erneut wandte er den Blick ab. Er konnte Taichi nicht mehr in die Augen sehen.  
„Du weißt es wirklich nicht, oder? Vielleicht sollten wir das nicht unbedingt hier wieder aufwärmen… Das ist die Hochzeit unserer Geschwister. Aber wenn es dir so viel bedeutet… und du mich dann in Ruhe lässt… Es war kurz vor unserem Abschluss. Ich hatte gerade etwas sehr wichtiges über mich selbst herausgefunden. Es war schwer es mir selbst einzugestehen und ich wollte mit dir darüber reden. Ich dachte du würdest es verstehen aber… Ach egal… Deine blöden Witze haben mir gereicht um zu verstehen, wie eng unsere Freundschaft am Ende wirklich war.“

~*~

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte Taichi den Älteren an, während er krampfhaft versuchte die leisen Worte seines ehemals besten Freundes zu begreifen. Die zuvor noch so aufgeheizte, angespannte Stimmung war völlig umgeschlagen, der blonde Sänger hatte seinen Blick zur Seite hin abgewandt, sah ihn nicht länger an. Yamato hatte sich seinetwegen von ihnen allen entfernt? Aufgrund irgendetwas, das er damals zu ihrer Schulzeit zu ihm gesagt hatte? Er trug sein Herz auf der Zunge, redete des Öfteren ohne zuvor nachzudenken. Nicht nur einmal hatte er Dinge ausgesprochen, bei denen ihm im nächsten Moment schon klar geworden war, dass er sie besser für sich behalten hätte sollen. Doch egal wie krampfhaft er versuchte sich zu erinnern, er hatte einfach keine Ahnung wovon Yamato sprach. Worüber hatte er Witze gerissen? Was hatte er Schlimmes gesagt, das den Älteren so weit getrieben hatte, an ihrer Freundschaft zu zweifeln, dieser schließlich sogar den Todesstoß zu versetzen? Wie konnte er Yamato derartig verletzt haben, ohne es auch nur im Geringsten zu merken? Frustriert stöhnte er auf, während er reflexartig erneut die Hand hob um sich mit den Fingern das gefühlte hundertste Mal durch die wirren Haare zu fahren.  
„Ich weiß nicht was du meinst. Ich habe keine Ahnung mehr, worüber ich Witze gemacht habe. Aber ich habe es bestimmt nicht bewusst getan! Scheiße, Yama, du kennst mich doch. Oder kanntest mich…“, verbesserte er seine eigenen Worte mit eindeutig bitterem Unterton.  
„Ich rede viel wenn der Tag lang ist. Ich sage Dinge, über die ich nicht nachdenke. Wenn es dich so sehr getroffen hat, wieso hast du nicht mit mir geredet? Du hast mir doch sonst auch deine Meinung ins Gesicht gedrückt, egal ob ich sie damals hören wollte oder nicht.“  
Hilflos blickte er Yamato an.  
„Gib mir doch zumindest die Chance, zu erklären, was ich…“  
Hastig brach er ab, wandte seinen Kopf zur Seite als die Türe zur Terrasse geöffnet wurde.  
„Ich störe eure traute Zweisamkeit ja nur ungern, aber das Brautpaar wird gleich die Tanzfläche eröffnen! Und ich bezweifle, dass ihr diesen Moment verpassen wollt!“  
Mimi. Wenn es eine Person auf diesem Planeten gab, die noch weniger Taktgefühl besaß als er, dann war es wohl die quirlige Rosahaarige. Selbst jetzt schien die junge Frau die angespannte Stimmung nicht zu bemerken, bedeutete ihnen nur erneut ungeduldig sich endlich zu beeilen.

~*~

Schon irgendwie erleichtert richteten sich blaue Augen in Richtung der Terrassentür. Taichis Redeschwall hatte ihm beinahe die Luft abgeschnürt. Tai wusste also nicht wovon er sprach? Natürlich nicht. Er hatte es damals nicht ernst genommen und hatte es wahrscheinlich nach einer Minute schon wieder vergessen. Langsam machte er einen Schritt nach vorn, vermied aber weiterhin den Blickkontakt zu dem Dunkelhaarigen. Nein, er konnte ihn einfach nicht ansehen. Natürlich hätte er ihm damals einfach seine Meinung wütend ins Gesicht brüllen können, aber irgendwie hatte Tais Reaktion und die unbedachten Aussagen ihn so tief getroffen, dass ihm sämtliche Worte im Hals stecken geblieben waren. Er hatte selbst Probleme mit dieser Erkenntnis gehabt und zu große Angst vor Ablehnung. Bis heute. Nicht einmal Takeru wusste davon. Niemand! Er hatte, seit er sich von Taichi und den Anderen entfernt hatte, keine wirklichen Freundschaften mehr geschlossen. Die einzigen Freunde, die ihm geblieben waren, setzten sich aus seiner Band zusammen und mit ihnen sprach er nicht über diese Dinge. Gut, eventuell ahnten sie etwas… sie waren oft zusammen und alles ließ sich sicher nicht vertuschen, aber sie sprachen ihn nicht darauf an und er hoffte, dass es so bleiben würde.

Im Vorbeigehen streifte er unbeabsichtigt Taichis Schulter mit der eigenen. Irgendwie fühlte er sich schwindelig. Vielleicht kam es vom Alkohol, gepaart mit seiner Müdigkeit oder einfach von dieser zermarternden Auseinandersetzung. Der Sportler blickte immer noch in Mimis Richtung, schien überrascht und frustriert zugleich zu sein. Wäre die Rosahaarige nicht auf der Bildfläche erschienen, wäre dieses Gespräch immer weiter und weiter gegangen. Dann hätte er ihm den Grund vielleicht doch noch vor die Füße geschmettert… und dann? Er wollte dieses Geheimnis mit niemandem teilen. Jetzt wo ihre Band so bekannt war, konnte er es sich nicht leisten mit solch einer Schlagzeile in den Medien zu erscheinen. Wer wusste schon, ob Taichi es für sich behalten würde? Wer wusste schon, wie er heute darauf reagieren würde? Würde er ihn verurteilen oder sich entschuldigen? Eigentlich wusste er nicht, warum er gerade diese Gedanken hatte. Es sollte ihm egal sein! Tai war Geschichte… Teil seiner Vergangenheit und er wollte ihn nicht zurück in sein Leben holen. Am Ende würde das alles noch viel schlimmer machen…  
Schlaff schob er sich an Mimi vorbei, in den großen Saal und ließ Taichi hinter sich zurück. Sein Digivice hatte er in diesem Moment völlig vergessen…

~*~

So sehr er Mimi auch mochte, in diesem Moment wünschte er die rosahaarige Frohnatur auf die andere Seite des Planeten. Gänzlich überfordert blickte er die junge Frau wortlos an, ehe sein Kopf ruckartig herumfuhr, als Yamato ihn streifte, während er wie befohlen das Innere des Gebäudes ansteuerte. Das konnte doch wohl nicht sein ernst sein! Ihm erst eröffnen, dass er offenbar für das Ende ihrer Freundschaft verantwortlich gewesen war, und ihn dann einfach so hier stehen lassen? Erneut spürte er Wut in sich hoch kochen. Mimi hatte sich ebenfalls bereits wieder zum Gehen gewandt, und schien von seiner seltsamen Reaktion, sowie der angespannten Stimmung zwischen ihm und dem Bruder des Bräutigams nichts mitbekommen zu haben. Manchmal war ihre naive Ahnungslosigkeit schon ein Segen…  
Widerwillig setzte Taichi sich schließlich ebenfalls in Bewegung, blinzelte dann perplex als ihm klar wurde, dass seine Finger nach wie vor das Digivice seines ehemaligen besten Freundes umschlossen hielten. Kurz fixierte er das kleine Kästchen, ehe er es dann in seine Tasche stopfte. Yamato würde sein Eigentum wieder haben wollen, dessen war er sich vollkommen sicher. Das letzte Wort in diesem Gespräch war noch lange nicht gesprochen.  
Doch zumindest vorübergehend würde er sich zusammenreißen. Immerhin war eine ruinierte Hochzeit wirklich das Letzte, was er wollte. Der dunkelhaarige Sportler fröstelte leicht als er zurück in den klimatisierten Raum trat, spürte schlagartig wie sich mehrere Augenpaare auf ihn richteten. Na herrlich. Offenbar hatte nicht nur Mimi mitbekommen, dass er sich auf der Terrasse mit Yamato unterhalten hatte… Der besorgte Ausdruck in den Gesichtern der ehemaligen auserwählten Kinder sprach Bände. Da hatten sie alle wohl bereits geahnt, dass das Gespräch zwischen den ehemaligen Freunden nicht wirklich gut verlaufen würde. Taichi ignorierte die fragenden Blicke, war froh, dass in diesem Moment auch schon seine Schwester und ihr frisch angetrauter Ehemann auf die Tanzfläche traten und sich sämtliche Aufmerksamkeit auf das junge Ehepaar richtete. Ein schwaches Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen. Das ganze Chaos hatte ihn tatsächlich für einen Moment vom wahren Grund ihres Zusammenkommens abgelenkt. Der Ausdruck in seinen dunklen Augen wurde weich, seine Mimik fast sentimental als die ersten Töne eines traditionellen Hochzeitswalzers ertönten. Seine Schwester und Takeru hatten sich bei der großen Feier bewusst für eine westliche Zeremonie entschieden. Seines Wissens war für einen späteren Zeitpunkt noch eine traditionell japanische Feierlichkeit im kleinen familiären Rahmen geplant, doch zur Veranstaltung mit all ihren Freunden hatte Hikari keinen ungemütlichen Kimono mit pompösem Kopfschmuck tragen wollen. Verständlicherweise.

Der dunkelhaarige Wuschelkopf konnte die Nervosität im Gesicht seiner kleinen Schwester sehen, die ersten Schritte wirkten hölzern, ihre Mimik konzentriert und etwas verkrampft. Doch Takeru beherrschte die einstudierten Tanzschritte offensichtlich im Schlaf, sodass auch Hikari schon nach wenigen Takten die Anspannung zu verlieren schien. Ein liebesvolles Lächeln umspielte die Lippen seiner kleinen Schwester, ihr Blick verträumt auf ihren Mann gerichtet. Die beiden waren ein perfektes Paar. Schon immer gewesen. Auch wenn es ihm als großer Bruder nach wie vor schwer fiel zu begreifen, dass aus seiner kleinen Schwester eine erwachsene Frau geworden war, die mit beiden Beinen fest im Leben stand. Und ihm zumindest in Sachen Beziehung so einiges voraushatte.  
„Brauchst du ein Taschentuch?“  
Schon ein zweites Mal an diesem Abend wurde ihm diese Frage gestellt und als er seinen Kopf zur Seite wandte blickte er in Soras amüsiertes Gesicht.

~*~

An die Wand lehnend beobachtete der blonde Musiker das Brautpaar, wie es zum Dreivierteltakt über die Tanzfläche schwebte. Es war wirklich eine klischeehafte Märchenhochzeit. Hikari musste sich hier wirklich einen Mädchentraum erfüllt haben. Takerus Geschick beeindruckte ihn. Es schien seinem kleinen Bruder nicht schwer zu fallen, seine Angebetete durch den Saal zu führen. Aber na ja, wen wunderte das auch schon? Immerhin waren sie Brüder. Trotz seiner nun mehr schlechten Stimmung stahl sich ein leichtes Grinsen auf seine Lippen. Es hielt jedoch nicht allzu lang, denn als er wieder wie aus Reflex in seine Hosentasche griff, verfehlte seine Hand ihr Ziel. Weg! Irritiert tastete er die anderen Taschen seines Anzugs ab und schlagartig traf ihn die Erkenntnis; Taichi musste sein Digivice noch haben! Er hatte es ihm vorhin einfach aus der Tasche gezogen! Bei dem ganzen Drunter und Drüber hatte er es vollkommen ausgeblendet. Er hatte einfach nur die Chance ergriffen, um fluchtartig die Terrasse verlassen zu können. Verdammter Mist!

Genervt fuhr er sich mit der Hand durchs Haar. Er konnte nicht noch einmal zu Taichi hinüber gehen… Ohnehin machten ihn die Blicke seiner ehemaligen Kameraden wahnsinnig. Kaum, dass er den Saal wieder betreten hatte, hafteten sich alle Augenpaare auf ihn. Sensationsgeiles Pack! Er schnalzte abschätzig mit der Zunge, überlegte was er nun tun sollte, doch sein Stolz hielt ihn zurück. Nein, er würde nicht zu ihm hinübergehen… nicht heute. Natürlich war ihm klar, dass in ihrer Unterhaltung das letzte Wort noch nicht gesprochen war. Der Dunkelhaarige würde diese Aussage nicht einfach auf sich beruhen lassen. Sicher wollte er dem auf den Grund gehen… verstehen warum das alles passiert war. Aber nicht mehr heute! Takeru würde es ihm sicher verzeihen, wenn er sich jetzt davonstehlen würde. Er war ohnehin schon länger hier gewesen, als die meisten Gäste es ihm zugetraut hätten. Mit einem letzten leisen Seufzen stieß er sich von der Wand ab. Er wusste dass Taichi ihm sein Eigentum wieder bringen würde und bis dahin musste er sich innerlich sammeln… Er wusste, dass dieses Gespräch lange überfällig war und dass er dem nun nicht mehr entkommen konnte. Fast unbemerkt stahl er sich aus den Räumlichkeiten und ließ die feiernde Gesellschaft mit einem mulmigen Gefühl hinter sich.

~*~

„Das ist Hikari da vorne. Meine kleine Schwester! Da wird es mir ja wohl gestattet sein, ein paar Tränen darüber zu vergießen, dass ich sie gerade an einen anderen Mann verliere!“, antwortete er theatralisch, bevor er ein schiefes Grinsen auf seine Lippen zwang.  
Ein leises Lachen war die Folge, ehe Sora dann verstummte, ihr Blick ernster wurde. Die junge Frau zögerte einen Moment, schien kurz mit sich selbst zu ringen, öffnete dann allerdings doch die von dezent aufgetragenem Gloss glänzenden Lippen: „Du… hast mit Yamato geredet?“ Natürlich, da war sie auch schon, die Frage, die bereits seit seinem Betreten des Saals unausgesprochen in der Luft hing, der tatsächliche Grund weshalb die junge Frau das Gespräch mit ihm suchte. Von all den auserwählten Kindern war Sora wohl diejenige, die ihn nach dem Bruch mit Yamato am besten verstanden hatte. Die beiden waren ein Paar gewesen, zwar nicht lange ehe der blonde Sänger die Beziehung überraschend beendet hatte, dennoch hatte sie neben ihm am meisten Zeit mit dem nun so erfolgreichen Leadsänger von „Knife of Day“ verbracht.  
Konnte es damit zu tun haben? Mit Yamatos plötzlicher Trennung von Sora? Hatte er darüber Witze gemacht? Irgendwelche dummen Bemerkungen? Selbst wenn, das war doch wohl kein Grund ihm ohne eine weitere Erklärung die Freundschaft zu kündigen und ein derartiges Drama zu veranstalten…  
„Taichi?“  
Er blinzelte perplex, realisierte erst mit einiger Verspätung, dass Soras Blick nach wie vor ihm haftete, die Jüngere noch immer auf eine Antwort von ihm wartete. Er deutete ein kurzes Schulterzucken an, ehe er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Tanzfläche richtete.  
„War ein sehr einseitiges Gespräch.“, murmelte er schließlich nur ausweichend.  
Er spürte einen kurzen Anflug von schlechtem Gewissen, kämpfte dieses allerdings sofort wieder hinunter. Er konnte es Sora nicht sagen. Dass es offenbar seine Schuld gewesen war und er noch nicht einmal wusste weshalb. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er sehen wie Sora langsam nickte, die schlanken Finger sich fester um das Punschglas in ihrer Hand verkrampften. Für einen kurzen Moment schien es als ob die junge Frau noch etwas sagen wollte, ehe sie sich dann doch dagegen entschied, sie die Lippen unverrichteter Dinge wieder schloss. Er war froh darüber.

Schweigend beobachteten sie das Brautpaar auf der Tanzfläche, wobei Taichi nicht verhindern konnte, dass seine dunkelbraunen Augen in dem Meer aus Gästen nach dem blonden Schopf seines ehemaligen besten Freundes suchten. Er spürte ein schmerzhaftes Ziehen in der Magengegend als er schließlich fündig wurde, sein Blick an der schlanken, hochgewachsenen Gestalt hängen blieb, die gerade den Ausgang ansteuerte. Es war offensichtlich, dass Yamato nicht vor hatte zurückzukommen. Er presste seine Lippen aufeinander und schob seine Hand in seine Hosentasche. Seine Finger berührten die glatte, kühle Oberfläche des fremden Digivices. So leicht würde Yamato ihm dieses Mal nicht davon kommen…

~*TBC*~


	2. Das Treffen

Ein fremder Geruch stieg ihm in die Nase und sein Kopf schmerzte. Yamato blinzelte müde in den taghellen Raum, versuchte den Blick für seine Umgebung zu schärfen, bis es ihm schließlich gelang. Ein Hotelzimmer… Er fühlte sich schwer wie Blei, lag wie erschlagen auf der Seite und versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Er spürte ein seltsames Gewicht auf sich, sah irritiert an sich herab und erkannte einen Arm, der sich um seinen Bauch gelegt hatte. Ach, verdammt. Eigentlich hatte er direkt nachdem er seinen Spaß gehabt hatte verschwinden wollen, aber die Menge des Alkohols und die Anstrengung des Auftritts hatten ihren Tribut gefordert. Jetzt lag er hier, mit einem Unbekannten und hoffte, wie jedes Mal, dass dieser Stillschweigen bewahren würde. Langsam versuchte er sich aus der leicht unangenehmen Umarmung zu befreien, doch der Mann wachte unverhofft auf. Leise murrend zog er den Blonden noch ein Stück näher an sich heran, ehe er sich über ihm aufrichtete und ihn angrinste.  
„Guten Morgen, Ishida.“  
Innerlich verdrehte der Angesprochene die Augen. Zu oft hatte er das nun schon mitgemacht, als dass es noch eine andere Reaktion in ihm hervorrufen konnte. Diese Typen waren wie Kletten. Wenn er sich nicht sofort nach dem Sex verzog, endete es meist in einer nervenden Unterhaltung. Diesmal jedoch handelte es sich nicht um einen verknallten Fan... Er kannte den Kerl… er war in seiner Plattenfirma angestellt… der Produzent einer anderen Band. Er war gestern, nach dem Auftritt in einer Late-Night-Show Backstage aufgetaucht. Yamato hatte sich schon lange gedacht, dass er besonderes Interesse an ihm zeigte und nun hatte sich diese Annahme bestätigt.  
Ohne dem Anderen zu antworten, erhob sich der Musiker aus dem Bett und steuerte das Badezimmer an. Er würde jetzt duschen und danach einfach verschwinden. Ende.  
„Hey, Ishida, warum so unhöflich?“  
Der Kerl, wie auch immer er hieß, lag immer noch breit grinsend im Bett. Eigentlich kein schlechter Anblick, mit seinen dunklen Haaren und seiner sportlichen Figur, fiel er genau in Yamatos Beuteschema, aber…  
„Du erinnerst dich schon daran, dass du dir hiervon nichts versprechen musst, oder?“  
Yamatos Stimme klang gleichgültig und seine blauen Augen funkelten den Dunkelhaarigen gefährlich an. Natürlich vereinbarte er immer, dass es sich nur um One-Night-Stands handelte, bevor er einen Typen mitnahm... und trotzdem musste er sich am nächsten Tag oft noch einmal damit herumärgern.  
„Muss ich nicht? Ja, so etwas sagtest du. Trotzdem kein Grund das nicht noch mal zu wiederholen, oder nicht?“  
Der Musikproduzent setzte sich nun selbst auf, immer noch dieses überhebliche Grinsen im Gesicht, doch nun legte sich ein solches ebenfalls auf Yamatos Züge.  
„Kein Interesse… das sagte ich aber schon. Also nerv mich nicht. Ich weiß zufällig, dass du Frau und Kinder hast… also… Es ist uns beiden geholfen, wenn wir hierüber kein weiteres Wort mehr verlieren.“  
Augenblicklich konnte er sehen, wie die selbstverliebte Mimik des Mannes in sich zusammen fiel. Ja, er suchte sich seine 'Opfer' sehr bedacht aus. Wenn es nicht unbedingt ein 'Super-Fan' war, achtete er stark auf die Auswahl seiner Bettpartner. Er brauchte immerhin Sicherheit.

Grinsend drehte er sich schließlich um und verschwand ins Badezimmer. Er war sich sicher, dass dieser Typ, ebenso wie alle anderen, die Klappe halten würde. Hauptsache war, dass sie selbst etwas zu verlieren hatten. Nach einer heißen Dusche konnte er also, mehr oder weniger beruhigt nach Hause fahren.

Genervt blickte Yamato auf seinen Terminplan. Die Hochzeit seines Bruders lag nun schon über eine Woche zurück. Nervös tippte er mit dem Zeigefinger auf dem Büchlein herum und verengte die blauen Augen zu Schlitzen. Wann würde dieser Blödmann ihm endlich sein Eigentum zurückbringen? Er war sich sicher gewesen, dass Taichi sich nach kürzester Zeit bei ihm melden würde! Allein aus Neugierde! Aber… Nichts! Mistkerl! ER hatte ihm das Digivice aus der Tasche gezerrt. ER hatte es ihm NICHT zurück gegeben, also lag es doch an IHM, es ihm wieder zu bringen, oder nicht?! Wieder tippte er unkontrolliert mit dem Finger auf dem kleinen Buch herum. Er wollte sein Digivice zurück… Auf das zugehörige Gespräch war er zwar nicht sonderlich scharf… aber… was sollte er tun? Er hatte nun wirklich lange genug gewartet, oder nicht?  
Kurzerhand schnappte er sich sein Handy und suchte in den Kontakten nach dem Namen seines Bruders. Eine Weile starrte er ihn an, drückte dann aber doch endlich die Wahltaste. Einige Male ertönte das Freizeichen, ehe sein kleiner Bruder den Anruf entgegen nahm.  
„Hallo, Bruder! Was verschafft mir die Ehre?“  
Ein zynischer Unterton war aus der Stimme des Jüngeren zu hören. Er hatte sich schon am Tag nach der Hochzeit negativ über Yamatos überstürztes Verschwinden geäußert. Verständlich… aber immerhin hatte er sich bei Takeru entschuldigt. Resigniert seufzte er kurz in den Hörer, ehe er zu seinem Anliegen überging.  
„Hey, ich wollte dich um einen Gefallen bitten. Ich brauche Taichis Nummer...“  
Nun herrschte absolute Stille am anderen Ende der Leitung.  
„...“  
„Takeru?“  
„...ist das dein Ernst?“ Er klang ungläubig und wusste wohl nicht, ob es sich um einen seltsamen Scherz seines großen Bruders handelte, doch dieser setzte einfach nach: „Kannst du sie mir einfach geben… ohne groß Fragen zu stellen? Ich erkläre es dir ein anderes Mal.“  
„Ähm… ok...“  
Verwirrung schlug aus der Stimme des Jüngeren, doch nach kürzester Zeit hatte sich Yamato die Zahlen notiert. Das Gespräch war bald beendet und der blonde Musiker starrte auf die Nummer, zögerte eine Weile und tippte sie dann schließlich, zusammen mit einer Nachricht, in sein Mobiltelefon ein. 

>>Hey. Du hast da noch etwas, das mir gehört. -Yamato<<

~*~

Müde lehnte Taichi den Kopf zurück in den Nacken, schloss die Augen und verharrte einen Moment lang bewegungslos unter dem hart auf seine Schultern prasselnden Wasserstrahl. Durch leicht geöffnete Lippen atmete er flach, sein Brustkorb von der niedrigen Temperatur gelähmt, doch die Dusche lockerte seine Muskeln und er konnte merklich spüren wie sein erhitzter Körper sich allmählich entspannte. Die letzten Tage waren anstrengend gewesen. Er war zwischen Training, diversen Aufnahmen für Werbespots und Auftritten in Fußballshows hin und her gehetzt, hatte kaum Zeit gefunden zu Hause ein paar ruhige Minuten zu genießen. Er liebte den Sport, war froh, dass es ihm tatsächlich gelungen war sein Hobby zum Beruf zu machen, doch auf all den Trubel um seine Person konnte er getrost verzichten. Er war Fußballer, keine Anziehpuppe. Kein Model und schon gar niemand, der eloquente Interviews geben konnte. Dummerweise gehörte das zu seinem Job ebenso dazu wie der Sport selbst. Die Hochzeit seiner kleinen Schwester lag bereits über eine Woche zurück, die Feierlichkeit hatte noch bis spät in die Nacht gedauert. Er war bis zum Schluss geblieben, hatte dem frisch angetrauten Paar trotz vollgestopftem Terminkalender noch geholfen sämtliche Geschenke zum Taxi zu transportieren, ehe er alleine den Weg nach Hause angetreten hatte. Der frühzeitige Aufbruch des viel beschäftigen „Knife of Day“ Leadsängers schien an niemandem vorüber gegangen zu sein, sodass zumindest keiner mehr wagte Fragen zu seinem Gespräch mit Yamato zu stellen. Daisuke hatte es noch versucht, doch glücklicherweise war Ken zur Stelle gewesen um das Energiebündel mit einem scharfen Blick zum Schweigen zu bringen. Das Brautpaar selbst war glücklicherweise den ganzen Abend zu beschäftigt gewesen um seine Auseinandersetzung mit Takerus Bruder überhaupt mitzubekommen. Feine Gänsehaut überzog Taichis muskulösen Körper und er tastete mit noch immer geschlossenen Augen nach der Temperaturregelung um die eisige Kälte nun doch mit angenehmer Wärme zu ersetzen. Glänzende Wasserstropfen perlten von seinen an seinem Kopf klebenden Haaren über die braungebrannte Haut. Aus der Umkleide konnte er die lautstarken Unterhaltungen seiner Teamkollegen hören, die bereits dabei waren sich fertig zu machen um zumindest noch etwas wertvolle Zeit mit ihren Freunden, Familien oder Frauen zu verbringen. Als die noch verbliebenen Spieler kurz ihren Kopf in den dunstigen Duschbereich steckten um sich zu verabschieden, grinste er nur schief und hob die Hand zum Abschied.

Er verharrte noch einen Moment unter der Dusche, wartete bis die Jungs die Umkleide verlassen hatten, bevor er das Wasser abstellte und nach seinem Handtuch angelte. So gerne er die Anderen auch mochte, heute fühlte er sich einfach zu geschlaucht für weitere ausgelassene Gespräche. Ein kurzer Augenblick Verschnaufpause für sich alleine tat nun wirklich gut. Schweigend frottierte er kurz seine klatschnassen Haare ab, ehe er das Handtuch achtlos um seine Hüften wickelte. Seine nackten Fußsohlen hinterließen feuchte Spuren auf dem Boden, während er die Umkleide durchquerte und seinen Spind ansteuerte. Er fluchte leise als er die Tür öffnete, ihm dabei bereits zwei Ersatztrikots entgegen segelten. Selbst in seiner Laufbahn als Profifußballer hatte er nicht gelernt ordentlicher zu werden. Der braunhaarige Wuschelkopf stopfte die Kleidungsstücke zurück in den Spind, angelte dann nach seiner sich auf der Spitze des Chaos im Schrank befindenden Sporttasche. Seufzend wühlte er darin nach einer frischen Shorts, hielt nur für einen Moment inne als seine Finger einen kleinen vertrauten Gegenstand darin berührten. Sein Digivice. Und direkt daneben Yamatos… Er schüttelte kurz den Kopf, löste sich aus seiner Erstarrung und zog schließlich, endlich fündig geworden, die frische Unterwäsche hervor. Eine Woche war verstrichen ohne auch nur das geringste Lebenszeichen von Yamato. Vielleicht hatte er sich doch getäuscht, und er hatte den Moment auf der Terrasse fälschlicherweise als sentimentalen Bezug zu dem Gegenstand aus ihrer Vergangenheit interpretiert. Was auch immer. Es war nicht sein Problem. Wenn Yamato das Digivice nicht zurück haben wollte, dann eben…

Wortlos starrte er auf das Display seines Handys, das er eben aus der Tasche geangelt hatte, das einerseits den Eingang einer Nachricht einer unbekannten Nummer und andererseits bereits die ersten Worte dieser anzeigte. Auch ohne den Namen in der kurzen Vorschau auf dem Bildschirmscreen zu erkennen, wusste er sofort wer der Absender war. Eine Annahme, die sich gleich darauf bestätigte als er die nur aus wenigen Worten bestehende Nachricht öffnete.  
Er hatte geschrieben. Yamato hatte sich tatsächlich gemeldet. Noch immer fassungslos glitten seine dunklen Augen erneut über den kurzen Text, während sein Herz hart gegen seine Rippen klopfte. Es war dämlich, seine gesamte Reaktion auf das plötzliche Lebenszeichen seines ehemaligen Freundes völlig überzogen, doch er konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren, das Gefühl von Euphorie nicht abschütteln. Eine ganze Weile starrte er nur wortlos auf das Mobiltelefon, ehe er dann den Antwortbutton drückte und langsam zu tippen begann.  
//Dann komm und hol es dir ab.//  
Nachricht gesendet.

~*~

Nachdem ihm Taichi diese, seiner Meinung nach, mehr als unverschämte Antwort geschickt hatte, stand Yamato nun also doch vor dessen Wohnungstür. Nervös blickte er auf den Namen über dem Klingelknopf und seine Finger kribbelten wie verrückt. Wahrscheinlich wäre es besser, diese Sache auf neutralem Boden zu klären, aber durch ihre Bekanntheit war die Gefahr einfach zu groß, von irgendwem auf offener Straße erkannt zu werden. Sie sollten ihre schmutzige Wäsche lieber nicht in aller Öffentlichkeit waschen, wer wusste schon welcher Paparazzi sich im nächsten Busch versteckte? Kurzerhand hatte er den Sportler nach dessen Adresse gefragt und kaum zwei Tage später hatten sie einen gemeinsamen Zeitpunkt ausgemacht. Inkognito hatte er sich aus seinem eigenen gut gesicherten Wohnkomplex geschlichen, eine schwarze Basecap tief ins Gesicht gezogen, seine auffällig blauen Augen von einer großen Sonnenbrille verdreckt. Niemand schien ihm gefolgt zu sein und niemand wusste wo er sich aufhielt. Taichi lebte, im Gegensatz zu ihm, in einem recht normalen Gebäude. Kein Türsteher, kein Portier… aber es war wahrscheinlich eher ungewöhnlich, wenn sich mal ein Fan hierher verirrte.

Würde der blonde Sänger in einer so wenig abgesicherten Umgebung wohnen, würden kreischende Fans ihn täglich belagern. Als Musiker war man wahrscheinlich einfach das größere Sexsymbol… obwohl… Er wusste aus diversen Zeitschriften, dass auch Taichi in der Damenwelt sehr hoch im Kurs stand. Wen wunderte das auch schon, denn egal was vorgefallen war, Yamato war nicht blind. Taichi war schon immer sehr charismatisch gewesen, schon zu ihrer Schulzeit hatte der Blonde das eine oder andere Mal seinetwegen weiche Knie bekommen und jetzt hatte er sich zu einem wirklich attraktiven Mann entwickelt. Eine kleine Gänsehaut lief ihm über den Rücken. Es war nicht gut, so von ihm zu denken… Aber er konnte es nicht ändern. Erst recht nicht, nachdem er wieder einen dieser verfluchten Werbespots mit dem Brünetten gesehen hatte. Es war zum verrückt werden. Er würde das hier so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen und dann den Kontakt wieder auf Null reduzieren. Das war der Plan!  
Endlich berührte sein schlanker Zeigefinger den Knopf der Türklingel und sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. 

~*~

Taichi fluchte laut auf, blickte entnervt an sich herunter, auf den braunen Kaffeefleck, der sich nun auf seinem weißen Tshirt abzeichnete. Wieso lernte er auch nicht aus den Fehlern der Vergangenheit und entfernte endlich sämtliche hellen Kleidungsstücke aus seinem Schrank? Es war immerhin bei Gott nicht das erste Mal, dass er seine Klamotten zu einer mobilen Speise- oder Getränkekarte umfunktionierte. Begleitet von einem leisen Klirren stellte er die Tasse auf dem Glastisch vor dem Wohnzimmersofa ab, auf dem er bis eben noch seine Beine gelagert hatte. Er konnte von Glück reden, dass der Tasseninhalt nur noch lauwarm gewesen war, er sich zumindest nicht verbrüht hatte. Verdammt, wieso war er nur so unglaublich nervös? Was genau erhoffte er sich eigentlich von dem erneuten Aufeinandertreffen mit Yamato? Er wollte wissen was er damals gesagt hatte. Den Grund erfahren, weshalb der Blonde ihn aus seinem Leben verbannt hatte. Der Versuch sich an irgendetwas zu erinnern, hatte ihn in den letzten Tagen in den Wahnsinn getrieben, so sehr, dass selbst seine Leistung beim Training darunter gelitten hatte. Vielleicht war es unrealistisch, dass sie jemals wieder zur ihren alten Freundschaft zurückfinden konnten, doch zumindest würde er nach all der Zeit der Ungewissheit endlich erfahren, was passiert war. Dennoch, es gab nun wirklich keinen Grund dazu so auszurasten.

Obwohl der Blonde ihn darüber informiert hatte, dass er erst am späten Nachmittag vorbei kommen konnte, war er dennoch schon seit frühmorgens auf den Beinen, allerdings ohne in der Lage zu sein auch nur irgendetwas Sinnvolles zu tun. Er war unruhig, nervös, rastlos. Er hatte sogar aufgeräumt, obwohl es ihm eigentlich absolut egal sein konnte, was Yamato von dem chaotischen Zustand in seinen vier Wänden hielt. Der Blonde würde sowieso nicht verstehen, weshalb er es mit seinem Einkommen als Profifußballer noch immer vorzog in dem sehr durchschnittlichen Apartment ohne irgendwelche Sicherheitsvorkehrungen zu wohnen. Selbst sein Management hatte ihm nahe gelegt seinen Wohnort zu ändern, doch er wollte es nicht. Er mochte die kleine Wohnung, den Ort den er schon vor seiner steilen Karriere sein Zuhause genannt hatte. Er brauchte keinen Luxus, keinen Prunk. Der sündhaft teure Flachbildfernseher, der mitsamt der Dolby Surround Anlage sein Wohnzimmer in ein gemütliches Heimkino verwandelte, war der einzige Luxusartikel gewesen, den er sich geleistet hatte.

Angewidert zog der dunkelhaarige Wuschelkopf das eingesaute Shirt über seinen Kopf, genau in dem Moment als das penetrante Geräusch der Türklingel die Stille zerriss. Taichi erstarrte inmitten der Bewegung, sein Herzschlag schien für einen Moment auszusetzen, ehe er dann mit doppelter Geschwindigkeit gegen seinen Brustkorb hämmerte. Okay. Schluss jetzt mit diesem dämlichen Getue. Er verhielt sich wirklich lächerlich. Achtlos ließ er das dreckige Kleidungsstück auf das Sofa fallen, spielte kurz mit dem Gedanken sich aus dem Schlafzimmer noch ein frisches Shirt zu holen, entschied sich dann allerdings doch dafür Yamato hereinzulassen. Wortlos durchquerte er den Raum, um dann ohne sich nach dem Besucher zu erkundigen die Türe zu öffnen. Irritiert runzelte er bei dem sich ihm bietenden Anblick die Stirn, zog dann eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Muss schon verdammt anstrengend sein, so unglaublich beliebt zu sein.“, kommentierte er trocken den Aufzug seines Freundes, der seinen blonden Schopf unter einer Schirmkappe verborgen hatte, die auffälligen blauen Augen durch eine verspiegelte Sonnenbrille vor neugierigen Blicken geschützt.

~*~

Der Anblick der sich ihm bot, als Taichi die Tür aufriss, verschlug ihm nahezu die Sprache.  
Der irritierte Gesichtsausdruck über seine eigene Aufmachung ging genau wie die leicht zynische Bemerkung seines Gegenübers an ihm vorbei. Hatte er sich nicht eben selbst zur Ordnung gerufen? Hatte er sich nicht eben selbst eingeredet, dass er kein sexuelles Interesse an Taichi haben durfte? Aber er war auch nur ein Mann, verdammt! Und dieser Mistkerl hatte wirklich die Nerven, ihm nur mit einer Hose bekleidet die Tür zu öffnen?? Ernsthaft? Sein Gesicht musste zum Zerbersten angespannt sein. Er dankte dem Allmächtigen für seine verspiegelte Sonnenbrille, denn sein Blick sprach sicher, für jeden unmissverständlich, Bände. Seine blauen Augen wanderten im Moment zwischen Tais Sixpack und seiner stahlhart wirkenden, braungebrannten Brust hin und her. Er wollte… ihn anfassen...

Nichts da! Angespannt kniff er die Augen zusammen und versuchte seine verkrampfte Körperhaltung zu entspannen. Damit hatte er jetzt einfach nicht gerechnet. Er war kein Perverser, verflucht! Er schnaubte einmal, mehr über sich selbst genervt, durch die Nase und zog sich schließlich die Mütze vom Kopf.  
„Hey… sind dir die Klamotten ausgegangen?“  
Wow, er war stolz auf sich. Eine so geistreiche Begrüßung würde sicher seine Nervosität überspielen. Klar doch… Noch einmal seufzte er auf, ehe er sich schließlich auch die Brille von der Nase zog, als er sich wenigstens halbwegs sicher war, seine Augen wieder unter Kontrolle zu haben. Er musste Taichi einfach nur ins Gesicht sehen, das würde schon nicht so schwer sein.

~*~

„Es tut mir wirklich sehr leid, dass ich den werten Herrn nicht in Anzug und mit Krawatte empfange.“, erwiderte er zynisch auf die Bemerkung des Älteren, ohne die seltsame Reaktion seines ehemalig besten Freundes auf seinen Aufzug zu registrieren. Dass er halbnackt durch die Wohnung lief, war nun wirklich nichts Besonderes, schon während ihrer Schulzeit hatte er in den schwülen Sommermonaten des Öfteren darauf verzichtet ein Shirt zu tragen und auch beim Fußball fand sein Trikot des Öfteren euphorisch den Weg über seinen Kopf. Das jahrelange Training hatte sich nicht nur durch seine stark verbesserte Kondition sondern auch in seinem muskulösen Körper bezahlt gemacht. Seine dünne, bequeme Stoffhose hing lose auf seinen Hüften, saß so tief, dass sich der Bund der weißen Shorts darunter als starker Kontrast zu seiner gebräunten Haut abzeichnete. Es war wohl nicht weiter verwunderlich, dass er seit dem Beginn seiner Karriere und mit wachsender Popularität mehr und mehr auch als Aushängeschild für diverse Firmen verwendet wurde, wobei er in den meisten der Spots nur spärlich bekleidet war. Duschgel, Shampoo, Unterwäsche, sämtliche Hersteller für Produkte für die man mit nackten, trainierten Männern werben konnte, rissen sich um ihn. Es störte ihn nicht sonderlich. Natürlich waren die Aufnahmen der Spots ätzend, immerhin war er nun wirklich nicht mit schauspielerischen Talent gesegnet, und fühlte sich meist wie ein Trottel während er zum gefühlten tausendsten Mal inklusive Zahnpasta Lächeln die Shampoo Flasche in die Kamera halten musste. Doch er hatte nie ein Problem damit gehabt sich nackt zu zeigen.  
„Ich habe auch weder Champagner noch Kaviar vorbereitet.“, schob er noch trocken hinterher, während er etwas zur Seite trat um Yamato die Gelegenheit zu bieten herein zu kommen. Der Ältere hatte seine Mütze nach einem verstohlenen Blick über seine Schultern abgenommen, zog nun in der sicheren Umgebung seiner Wohnung auch die riesige Brille von seinem Gesicht. Blaue Augen richteten sich direkt auf ihn, und erneut konnte Taichi verstehen, weshalb der Ältere momentan so unglaublich beliebt war. Es gab viele Stars, die nur mit einer gehörigen Portion Photoshop und ebenso viel Makeup ihr tolles makelloses Aussehen verkörpern konnten. Yamato schien all das nicht zu benötigen. Selbst jetzt, mit von der Kappe durcheinander gebrachten Haaren, in seinem unauffälligen Outfit war er unglaublich attraktiv. Ohne zu bemerken, wie oft er diese Geste schon während der Hochzeitsfeier in der Gegenwart des Älteren gezeigt hatte, fuhr er sich durch die wirren braunen Haare. Nervös. Ja verdammt, er war angespannt und nervös. Völlig grundlos.

„Kaffee? Oder Wasser? Mehr hab ich leider nicht zu Hause.“  
Er hatte so gut wie nie Besuch. Die wenigen Male, die Hikari und Takeru vorbei kamen, brachten diese schon in weiser Voraussicht selbst Getränke und Snacks aus dem Kombini direkt neben dem Apartmentblock mit. Er warf einen fragenden Blick über seine Schultern, während er bereits auf halbem Weg den Flur in Richtung Küche durchquerte.

~*~

Yamatos Augen wanderten kurz durch die kleine Wohnung. Sie erinnerte ihn an seine ersten eigenen vier Wände, bevor der ganze Erfolg auf ihn und seine Band eingeprasselt war und er sich eine 'sichere' Unterkunft hatte suchen müssen. Manchmal vermisste er die gemütlichen kleinen Zimmer, aber es war Vergangenheit und er sollte dankbar für das Hier und Jetzt sein.  
Taichi schien etwas gereizt, womöglich hing das noch mit ihrem letzten Treffen zusammen, zumindest machte es den Eindruck, da ein bissiger Kommentar auf den nächsten folgte. Aber nun ja, Yamato war sich schon von Anfang an bewusst gewesen, dass es heute wieder ein eher anstrengendes Aufeinandertreffen werden würde. Noch immer haderte er mit sich, ob er Taichi tatsächlich die Wahrheit sagen sollte. Würde er es verstehen? Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht. Würde er ihn an die Medien verraten? Eigentlich traute er das dem Brünetten nicht zu, aber sie hatten sich lange nicht gesehen und ER selbst hatte die Freundschaft beendet… also was schuldete Taichi ihm?

Sein Blick schweifte zurück zu dem Sportler, der ihm mittlerweile den Rücken zugedreht hatte und ihm nun einen fragenden Blick über die Schulter zuwarf. Kaffee… oder Wasser…? Er schluckte etwas trocken, als er den trainierten Rücken des Anderen betrachtete. Seine tief sitzende Hose schien nur noch von seinem knackigen Hintern an seinem Körper gehalten zu werden und alle Muskeln an diesem spielten perfekt zusammen. Er war eindeutig in der Hölle gelandet. Wenn sich der Kerl nicht bald etwas anzog, dann…  
„Mach dir keine Umstände… wenn du keinen Champagner hast, brauche ich nichts...“  
Mit einem leicht amüsierten, kecken Unterton steuerte er also die Couch an. Der Trick war, Taichi nicht zu lange anzustarren und sich nicht sofort von ihm provozieren zu lassen! Es würde schon alles gut werden und nach einem nervigen Gespräch konnte er wieder seines Weges gehen.

Galant ließ er sich auf dem Sofa nieder, legte seine Mütze und die Brille auf dem gläsernen Wohnzimmertisch ab und betrachtete die Kaffeetasse, dann das weiße Stück Stoff, welches sich neben ihm auf der Sitzfläche befand. Interessiert hob er es hoch, entknüllte es und erkannte den großen Kaffeefleck auf dem hellen Shirt. Aha. Nein, Taichi hatte sich in den letzten Jahren wohl nicht besonders verändert. Ein schiefes Grinsen legte sich auf seine Züge, als er auch schon eine Bewegung neben sich wahrnahm und der Sportler sich neben ihn setzte.

~*~

Taichis Augenbraue wanderte bei der Antwort des Blonden etwas höher, ehe er dann ein leichtes Schulterzucken andeutete und sich anschließend wieder umwandte um sich zumindest selbst etwas zu trinken aus der Küche zu holen. Yamatos Reaktion verwirrte ihn. Der Unterton seines ehemaligen besten Freundes hatte eindeutig amüsiert geklungen, der Inhalt seiner Worte nicht ernst gemeint. War das ein gutes Zeichen? Dass der Ältere seine Wohnung tatsächlich betreten hatte, sogar mit einem Scherz auf den Lippen, ließ in ihm doch Hoffnung keimen, dass das Gespräch zwischen ihnen Licht ins Dunkle bringen konnte. Dass Yamato nicht nur hier war um sein Digivice schnellstmöglich zurückzubekommen. Denn genau das war eigentlich die Reaktion, die er erwartet hatte. Kühle Distanz, eine direkte Konfrontation noch vor seiner Haustür, um ihm bloß nicht zu viel Zeit für Fragen zu gewähren.  
Obwohl Yamato sein Angebot abgelehnt hatte, angelte er dennoch zwei Wasserflaschen aus dem Kühlschrank, drückte diesen dann mit seinem Ellbogen zu. Dass der Ältere zumindest gewillt zu sein schien mit ihm zu reden ließ ihn etwas lockerer werden, minderte seine Anspannung ein bisschen. Er verzog leicht das Gesicht, als er voll beladen das Wohnzimmer betrat, er Yamato auf dem Sofa vorfand, das T-Shirt mit dem Kaffeefleck in seinen Händen.  
„Mist, jetzt hast du das Beweisstück für meine fehlende Bekleidung bereits gefunden. Dabei hatte ich mir gerade eine wirklich gute Erklärung zurechtgezimmert. Übung für das Vortanzen bei den Chippendales und so.“, feixte er, während er sich neben dem Älteren auf die Couch fallen ließ. Das fremde Digivice war sicher verwahrt in seiner Hosentasche, wobei die Umrisse sich deutlich unter dem dünnen Stoff abzeichneten, als sich das Kleidungsstück beim Hinsetzen deutlich enger um seinen muskulösen Unterkörper spannte. Er schob die Kaffeetasse etwas zur Seite, platzierte dann eine der Flaschen vor Yamato auf dem Tisch und öffnete die andere dann sofort um erst einmal einen großen Schluck zu nehmen.  
Okay. Musste er jetzt beginnen? Oder würde Yamato selbst das Gespräch auf das bei der Hochzeit nicht zu Ende geführte Thema lenken?  
„Ich… bin froh, dass du dich gemeldet hast.“, brach er schließlich doch zuerst die Stille, die Wasserflasche noch in seinen Händen, den Blick auf das Etikett gerichtet.  
Ein unbeholfener, holpriger Anfang, aber die reine Wahrheit. Seit ihrem Aufeinandertreffen auf der Hochzeit hatte er keine ruhige Minute mehr gehabt, war nicht in der Lage gewesen sich zu konzentrieren.

~*~

Taichi wirkte etwas nervös, weniger gereizt als vor ein paar Minuten, aber deutlich angespannt. Auch wenn er mit seinem kleinen Witz die Stimmung hatte lockern wollen...  
Yamato glaubte ihm aufs Wort, dass er sich über ein Lebenszeichen gefreut hatte, auch wenn es dabei hauptsächlich um das Digivice ging. Hätte der Brünette es nicht behalten, wäre dieses Treffen niemals zustande gekommen, soviel war sicher. Yamatos Augen glitten erneut durch den Raum, er suchte selbst nach einem Anfang. Würde er einfach sein Digivice zurückfordern, wäre der nächste Streit vorprogrammiert. Er kannte Taichi einfach immer noch zu gut, wusste dass dieser an Sturheit nichts verloren hatte. Ohne Antworten würde er hier nicht so schnell rauskommen… also was blieb ihm schon anderes übrig, als vorerst ruhig zu bleiben?  
Seine Augen stoppten an einem Punkt im Raum. Auf einem Sideboard stand deutlich erkennbar ihr Bild aus Kindertagen, zusammen mit ihren Digimon. Wie erklärte er wohl anderen Besuchern dieses Foto? Sein eigenes befand sich ebenfalls noch in seinem Besitz. Natürlich! Aber es war sicher verwahrt in seinem Schlafzimmer. Ein für ihn fast heiliger Raum, in den er niemanden hineinließ. Zu einer echten Beziehung hatte es ohnehin nie gereicht… also konnte er sich Erklärungen im Bezug auf die Vergangenheit sowieso sparen.

„Ist es dir wirklich noch so wichtig? Ich meine die Vergangenheit? Warum ist es dir so wichtig darüber zu reden? Ich bin ehrlich, ich würde es gern dabei belassen. Ich bin nicht hier um mich wieder mit dir zu streiten… aber genau das wird passieren, wenn wir weiterreden. Du könntest mir einfach mein Digivice zurückgeben und wir verbleiben wie gehabt… Es geht dir offenbar gut… mir geht es auch gut… warum also?“  
Seine Stimme war klar, ruhig. Er hoffte Taichi würde ihm Recht geben, würde einfach sein Leben weiterleben ohne weiter nachzubohren… aber eigentlich wusste er es besser… Seine Augen fixierten die seines Gegenübers, glitten dann aber an ihm herab, über seinen nackten Oberkörper, weiter zu seiner Hosentasche, wo sich deutlich das kleine Kästchen abzeichnete. „Egal was ich dir sage, es wird sich nichts ändern. Gib es mir wieder und schone unser beider Nerven.“  
Wieder sah er auf, direkt in die braunen Augen, die ihm einen kleinen Schauer über die Haut jagen. Irgendwie war er selbst schrecklich nervös, sein Herz schlug hart gegen seine Brust und er war sich sicher, dass man es ihm deutlich ansehen konnte. Es fühlte sich seltsam an hier mit seinem ehemals besten Freund zu sitzen… vertraut, angenehm und irgendwie schmerzhaft. Im Moment schaffte er es nicht, seine gleichgültige Maske aufzusetzen, er schaffte es nicht Taichi die kalte Schulter zu zeigen… und das war gefährlich.

~*~

Reflexartig spannten sich Taichis Gesichtszüge an und seine Finger schlossen sich fester um die Petflasche in seiner Hand. Er hat mit einer solchen Reaktion gerechnet, bereits erwartet, dass Yamato ihn sofort auf Distanz halten und einem aufklärenden Gespräch ausweichen würde. Doch der ruhige und vernünftige Tonfall des Älteren überraschte und überforderte ihn. Er war auf Streit vorbereitet gewesen, auf eine hitzige Diskussion. Doch die Bitte seines ehemaligen besten Freundes klang nicht wie eine Drohung, nicht wütend oder genervt, sondern einfach nur müde. Er öffnete schon reflexartig seinen Mund um den Blonden völlig aus dem Konzept gebracht anzupflaumen, biss sich dann allerdings wortlos auf die Lippen und ermahnte sich dazu erst einmal innerlich tief durchzuatmen. Er wollte ebenso wenig streiten wie Yamato. Und mit seiner hitzköpfigen, aufbrausenden Antwort würde er gar nichts erreichen. Langsam hob er seinen Blick an, nur um festzustellen, dass Yamatos blaue Augen gerade nicht auf ihm, sondern auf dem gerahmten Foto auf der Kommode ruhten. Der Zug um seine Mundwinkel verkrampfte sich, und mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung stellte er die Wasserflasche auf dem Couchtisch ab, ehe er sich dann etwas aufrichtete um nach der Erinnerung an die Digiwelt zu greifen. Es gab keinen Grund dazu das Foto zu verstecken, irgendwo zu platzieren wo es niemand sehen konnte. Die einzigen Besucher, die er in seiner Wohnung empfing, waren die Menschen, die von den Abenteuern ihrer Vergangenheit wussten, oder sogar selbst ein Teil davon waren. Nur wenige Male hatte er Freundinnen mit zu sich nach Hause gebracht und das Foto dabei beiseite geräumt. Er hatte sich dabei jedes Mal wie ein Verräter gefühlt…  
Abwesend strich er über die verglaste Oberfläche des Bildes, bevor er seinen Blick erneut anhob, um seine dunklen Augen wieder direkt auf Yamato zu richten. Obwohl seit ihrem letzten Ausflug in die Digiwelt, seit dem Abschied von ihren Partnern, etliche Jahre vergangen waren: in diesem Moment wirkte der frühere Anführer der auserwählten Kinder nicht viel älter als damals. Natürlich waren da die ausgeprägten Gesichtszüge eines jungen Erwachsenen, der durchtrainierte, schlanke Körper, der alles Kindliche eingebüßt hatte, und dennoch war unter dieser oberflächlichen Fassade noch immer der kleine Junge erkennbar, der sich dagegen wehrte seine Kindheit vollständig hinter sich zu lassen.  
„Natürlich ist es mir wichtig darüber zu reden.“, antwortete er schließlich langsam.  
„Ich… will das alles nicht vergessen… Ich weiß, das Leben geht weiter, es ist ungesund zu sehr an der Vergangenheit zu hängen. Aber hast du nicht ebenfalls Angst davor irgendwann alles zu vergessen? Dich nicht einmal mehr an Gabumons Namen zu erinnern? Mir erscheint jetzt schon alles manchmal wie ein Traum, wie das Hirngespinst eines Kindes mit zu viel Fantasie…“  
Ein schwaches Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen, das seine Augen allerdings nicht erreichte.

Er atmete tief durch, stellte das Foto dann sorgsam zurück auf seinen vorigen Platz und ließ seine Hand dann in seine Hosentasche gleiten um das fremde Digivice herauszufischen. Schweigend hielt er Yamato das hellblaue Kästchen hin.  
„Ich werde dich nicht dazu zwingen mir zu sagen, was damals passiert ist, was ich getan habe, dass du nicht mehr mit mir befreundet sein konntest. Aber ich habe es sicher nicht bewusst getan um dich zu verletzen. Wieso hätte ich auch so dumm sein sollen zu riskieren meinen besten Freund zu verlieren?“

~*~

Yamatos Magen zog sich bei Taichis Worten geradewegs zusammen. Vergessen… Gabumon und ihre Freunde vergessen? Niemals! Obwohl, eigentlich hatte der Brünette Recht, manche seiner Erinnerung wirkten nur noch wie ein Schatten… andere waren noch ganz klar… aber auch sie würden dunkler werden und irgendwann nur noch ein wohliges, nostalgisches Kribbeln in seinem Bauch sein. Mit dieser Art von Gespräch hatte er noch vor einigen Minuten nicht gerechnet und es jagte ihm mehr Angst ein als jeder sinnlose Streit. Angespannt biss er sich auf die Unterlippe und sah auf das Digivice in Taichis Hand. Er wollte diese Unterhaltung nicht führen, sie erinnerte ihn kontinuierlich daran, was er für ein Feigling war, dass er seinem Wappen nicht mehr gerecht wurde. Er hatte sich verändert… und selbst wenn sich die Tore eines Tages wieder öffnen würden, konnte er wahrscheinlich nicht mehr in die Digiwelt zurück, oder?

Ein kleiner Anflug von Wut und Panik lenkte seinen Körper und ehe er sich versah, hatte er Taichi das Digivice aus der Hand gerissen, war aufgesprungen und auf die Wohnungstür zugehastet. Nach einigen Schritten stoppte er sich selbst, sein Gewissen nagte an ihm. Er konnte ihn jetzt doch nicht einfach so zurücklassen… Vielleicht hatte er sich selbst sehr zu seinem Nachteil verändert, aber… Taichi hatte so eine Behandlung eigentlich nicht verdient. Es stimmte, er hatte Yamato sicher nicht absichtlich vor den Kopf gestoßen… aber…  
Der drückte das kleine Andenken seiner Vergangenheit fest in der Hand zusammen, so wie er es immer tat, wenn er nervös war. Es fühlte sich gut an, es wieder zu haben. Yamato senkte den Kopf und zog die Schultern leicht nach oben. Verdammt, er war so erbärmlich. Er war nicht mal mehr in der Lage sich zu dem Dunkelhaarigen zurückzudrehen und ihn anzusehen. Er spürte deutlich dessen Blick in seinem Rücken und er konnte sich gut vorstellen, wie dieser aussah. Geschockt, enttäuscht, wütend?  
„Taichi… Ich… es war kurz vor dem Abschluss.“  
Seine freie Hand glitt fahrig durch sein blondes Haar. Es war so schwer die richtigen Worte zu finden und sich zu überwinden.  
„Ich hab dir damals etwas gesagt… Ich war selbst so verwirrt und deine Reaktion hat mir einfach den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen. Ich dachte, wenn du als mein bester Freund mich nicht verstehst und ernst nimmst, wie sollte mich dann jemand anderes verstehen?“  
Seine Stimme begann fast unmerklich zu zittern. Er konnte es ihm nicht sagen, oder? Aber sein Gewissen trieb ihn an. Die Erinnerung daran schmerzte, schickte tausend kleine Stiche durch seinen Magen und sein Herz.  
„Ich hab dir damals gesagt, dass ich auf Männer stehe! Dein Verhalten hat mir aber schon alles gesagt!! Ich war so enttäuscht und desillusioniert!! Verdammt, du hast mir damals alles bedeutet, verstehst du mich?!“  
Unterm Sprechen war seine Stimme immer lauter geworden, bis er die letzten Worte fast gebrüllt hatte. Erneut biss er sich auf die Unterlippe, so viele Emotionen hatte er nicht zulassen wollen, doch er konnte sie nicht mehr herunterschlucken. Er musste weg. Sofort. Taichi hatte doch jetzt seine verdammte Antwort, also gab es keinen Grund länger hier zu bleiben. Etwas kopflos und ohne weiter auf den Sportler zu achten setzte er sich in Bewegung. Egal ob er jetzt seine Tarnung vergessen konnte, egal was Taichi jetzt dachte. Er wollte nur noch raus aus dieser Wohnung.

~*~

Taichi konnte die Anspannung in Yamatos feinen Gesichtszügen sehen, die zuvor nur subtil wahrnehmbaren Zeichen seines emotionalen Zustandes nun offen erkennbar in seiner Mimik. Auch wenn der Blonde versucht hatte es zu verbergen, das Treffen mit ihm wühlte seinen ehemals besten Freund ebenso sehr auf wie ihn selbst. Sie hatten sich jahrelang nicht gesehen, nicht miteinander gesprochen, obwohl sie zuvor tagtäglich aufeinander geklebt hatten. Es hatte nie einen offensichtlichen Bruch gegeben, doch damit fehlte auch der Abschluss, ein alles beendendes Gespräch. Der dunkelhaarige Sportler verspürte einen schmerzhaften Stich als ihm das erste Mal in vollem Ausmaß bewusst wurde, dass sie auf diesen Moment zusteuerten. Darauf, dass Yamato endgültig für immer aus seinem Leben verschwand. Braune Augen weiteten sich überrascht als eine schlanke Hand schließlich ruckartig nach vorn schoss, sich lange Finger um das Digivice verkrampften und es dann auch schon zurück in ihren Besitz brachten. Seine Worte waren ernst gemeint gewesen, er wollte Yamato zu nichts zwingen, doch als der Ältere plötzlich aufsprang und die Wohnungstür ansteuerte, konnte er nicht leugnen, dass er seine eigene Entscheidung bereute. Reflexartig richtete er sich ebenfalls auf, machte zwei Schritte hinter dem Älteren her, ehe er sich dazu zwang anzuhalten. Es war vorbei. Yamato würde gehen. Er hatte bekommen, weshalb er ihn überhaupt erst aufgesucht hatte. Der einzige Grund ihn wiederzusehen war damit zunichte gemacht. Noch ehe er es verhindern konnte, war der Name des Sängers verzweifelt seinen Lippen entkommen. Den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet, die Lippen so fest aufeinander gepresst, dass sie nur mehr eine blutleere schmale Linie bildeten, merkte er erst, dass Yamato angehalten hatte, als die belegte, heisere Stimme des Blonden die Stille brach. Ruckartig fuhr sein Kopf nach oben. Sein Herz hämmerte hart gegen seine Brust und er schluckte schwer. Es war offensichtlich was für eine große Überwindung es den Älteren kostete die Erinnerungen der Vergangenheit erneut Revue passieren zu lassen, offen auszusprechen was damals passiert war. Wortlos lauschte er der Erzählung, nicht in der Lage auch nur irgendwie zu reagieren. Mit jeder Silbe zeichnete sich mehr und mehr Verständnislosigkeit auf seinem gebräunten Gesicht ab.

Er war überfordert, hatte keine Ahnung was er antworten sollte, weshalb er Yamato einen Moment einfach nur wortlos anstarrte. Auf Männer stehen? Wovon zum Teufel sprach Yamato da? Bevor er es verhindern konnte, entrang sich ein leises Lachen seiner Kehle, ohne dabei zu ahnen, dass er gerade exakt dieselbe Reaktion zeigte wie damals.  
„Das ist ein dämlicher Scherz, oder? Du hast mir während unserer Schulzeit gestanden, dass du auf Männer stehst? Wahrscheinlich sogar auf mich, oder was? Sorry, Yama, aber wenn das deine Art ist Witze zu machen, finde ich sie nicht sonderlich lustig.“ Seine Hand zitterte leicht als er sie hob um sich zu wiederholtem Male durch die wirren Haare zu fahren. Ein Scherz. Es war bestimmt nicht ernst gemeint. „Du hast mit mir nie über…“ Er brach ab, während sein gesamter Körper sich mit einem Mal anspannte, eine Erinnerung durch seinen Kopf schoss, die er seit Jahren tief in seinem Unterbewusstsein vergraben hatte. Es war passiert. Die Party bei Mimi. Yamato hatte mit ihm reden wollen. Seine Augen weiteten sich, während sein Blick an dem ihm nach wie vor den Rücken zukehrenden Freund fest hing.  
Sein Brustkorb schnürte sich zusammen, und er konnte spüren wie seine Hände feucht wurden.  
„Verdammt, du meinst es ernst…“, murmelte er schließlich tonlos, noch immer nicht in der Lage die unerwartete Wendung des Gesprächs in vollem Ausmaß zu begreifen. Ishida Yamato, begehrtester Single Japans, war also schwul.  
„O-okay… Ich sollte mir dann wohl besser erst einmal etwas anziehen.“  
Es war nur eine einzige unüberlegte Aussage. Ein dummer, unpassender Scherz, der ihm entkommen war, ehe er ihn verhindern hatte können, doch falscher hätte er seine Reaktion wohl nicht wählen können.

~*~

Yamato stoppte abrupt in seiner Bewegung. Eben noch hatte er Hals über Kopf aus der Wohnung laufen wollen, wollte Taichi keine Chance zum Antworten geben, doch als dessen leises Lachen ertönte, erstarrte sein Körper. Das war nicht sein ernst, oder? Er hatte ihm eben sein Herz vor die Füße geworfen, einen letzten Versuch unternommen und Taichi lachte? Machte dumme Sprüche? Es war wie ein Déjà-vu und es schmerzte genau wie damals. Was hatte er sich eigentlich dabei gedacht? Ein kleiner Teil in ihm hatte gehofft, dass Taichi vielleicht endlich reif genug wäre, diese Sache zu verstehen… aber nein. Der Dunkelhaarige hatte sich kein Stück verändert. Yamato hatte vor drei Jahren keinen Fehler begangen, als er ihre Freundschaft beendet hatte. Und trotzdem, es tat weh, immer noch. Nach der ganzen Zeit zog sich sein Magen immer wieder krampfhaft zusammen.  
„Bilde dir bloß nichts ein. Nur weil ich schwul bin, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich gleich jeden selbstverliebten Affen bespringe.“  
Er steckte sein Digivice in die Hosentasche und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Die Enttäuschung schlug um… in Frustration, in Wut. Langsam drehte er sich zu Taichi zurück, seine blauen Augen waren eiskalt, sein Gesicht gleichgültig. Endlich hatte er es geschafft… nachdem er sich selbst schutzlos ausgeliefert hatte.  
„Ich denke es ist klar, dass wir hier fertig sind und dass du diese Sache niemandem erzählst. Du bist jetzt der Einzige, der davon weiß. Versuche nie wieder mit mir in Kontakt zu treten, auch wenn unsere Geschwister jetzt verheiratet sind, ist das kein Grund, dass wir uns noch einmal sehen müssen. Ich hoffe, du bist jetzt endlich zufrieden, ich für meinen Teil habe endgültig die Bestätigung, dass ich damals keinen Fehler gemacht habe.“  
Mit diesen verbitterten Worten wandte sich Yamato ab, öffnete die Tür und ließ sie, nach seinem Entschwinden, geräuschvoll ins Schloss fallen.

~*~

Yamato war schwul. Der momentan beliebteste Junggeselle der japanischen Promiwelt stand auf Männer. Und das nicht seit gerade eben erst, sondern bereits seit ihrer gemeinsamen Schulzeit. Sein ehemals bester Freund hatte es ihm sagen wollen und er hatte es nicht verstanden. Selbst jetzt fiel es ihm schwer diese Information zu verdauen, sodass er hilflos einfach nur Schwachsinn von sich gab. Seine Bemerkung war hirnlos gewesen, absolut unpassend und in diesem Kontext alles andere als witzig, doch es war seine Art und Weise mit Anspannung umzugehen. Er war noch nie gut darin gewesen in ernsten Momenten die richtigen Worte zu finden.

Dass er dieses Mal allerdings eindeutig zu weit gegangen war, wurde ihm schlagartig bewusst als Yamato sich langsam zu ihm umdrehte. Die blauen Augen richteten sich eisig und distanziert auf ihn, die Worte des Älteren waren schlicht und endgültig. Er war nun also der Einzige der darüber Bescheid wusste? Er hatte all die Jahre über mit niemandem darüber gesprochen? Natürlich, er konnte verstehen, dass er bei seinem Erfolg nicht wollte, dass irgendjemand davon Wind bekam und seiner Karriere im so konservativen Japan ein jähes Ende setzte, doch dass er mit absolut niemandem darüber gesprochen hatte… Was sollte er nun tun? Was verdammt noch einmal erwartete Yamato jetzt von ihm?  
Taichi presste seine Lippen aufeinander, spürte Verzweiflung und Hilflosigkeit in sich hoch steigen. Er hatte mit Yamato reden wollen, all die Fehler der Vergangenheit aus dem Weg räumen. Da war sogar die Hoffnung gewesen, dass sie sich vielleicht doch zumindest wieder etwas annähern konnten, dass alles nur ein dämliches Missverständnis gewesen war. Und das war es auch. Er hatte es nicht verstanden. Er hatte damals schlichtweg nicht kapiert, dass das Geständnis des Blonden ernst gemeint gewesen war. Und obwohl er nun endlich verstanden hatte, dass es die Wahrheit und kein dämlicher Scherz war, so machte es die Situation nicht weniger verzwickter. Konnte Yamato nicht nachvollziehen, dass er einfach überfordert war? Er stand hier, halbnackt, nur mit einer Hose bekleidet. Vielleicht nicht unbedingt die beste Voraussetzung um ein Gespräch über Homosexualität zu führen…  
Obwohl er wusste, dass er im Unrecht war, dass er sich gerade eben richtig beschissen verhalten hatte, so spürte er doch auch Wut in sich aufsteigen. Wut darüber, dass der Ältere ihm nun bereits das zweite Mal ein solches Geständnis um die Ohren knallte und keinerlei Verständnis dafür zeigte, dass er eben nicht wusste wie er darauf reagieren sollte. Was war auch die angemessene Reaktion auf eine derartige Information? Klar, seine Bemerkung war unbedacht und dämlich gewesen, aber in seinem Kopf hatte gähnende Leere geherrscht.

„Ja genau, Ishida. Lauf nur wieder davon! Knall mir ohne Vorwarnung um die Ohren, dass du auf Kerle stehst und wirf mir dann vor, dass ich keine Ahnung habe wie ich reagieren soll!“, brüllte er Yamato hinterher, fluchte dann laut auf als er hören konnte wie die Tür hinter dem Älteren ins Schloss fiel. Natürlich war seine Reaktion scheiße gewesen, klar hätte er sich anders verhalten sollen. Doch was erwartete Yamato eigentlich von ihm? Damals hatte er ihm diese Info zwischen Tür und Angel an den Kopf geknallt, ohne eine großartige Einleitung. Es war eine Party gewesen, sie hatten alle Alkohol getrunken. Natürlich hatte er es als Scherz abgetan! Konnte ihm das wirklich jemand verdenken?!  
Erneut fluchte Taichi auf, wobei sein Tonfall nun allerdings vielmehr verzweifelt als wütend klang. Er hatte es ruiniert. Nun war es endgültig aus.

TBC


	3. Besuch in der Digiwelt

Genervt starrte Yamato auf sein Handy und warf es schließlich auf das Bett. Schon wieder eine Nachricht von Taichi… Es war gut eine Woche seit ihres fatalen Treffens vergangen und obwohl er dem Sportler deutlich vermittelt hatte, dass er nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wollte, schien dieser nicht aufzugeben. Er hatte keine Lust die SMS zu öffnen… wahrscheinlich war es die erneute Bitte einer Aussprache, aber das konnte er vergessen. Die letzten Worte, die Taichi ihm hinterher gebrüllt hatte, als er dessen Wohnung verlassen hatte, hallten ihm noch immer in den Ohren. Nach all der Zeit nahm der Sportler noch einen viel zu großen Platz in Yamatos Herzen ein, dass hatte er in der letzten Woche verstanden. So sehr er in den letzten Jahren auch versucht hatte, ihre Freundschaft zu vergessen, die letzten Tage hatten ihm gezeigt, dass es nicht möglich war.  
Müde ließ er sich auf die Matratze fallen, wandte den Blick zu seinem Mobiltelefon und griff schließlich wieder danach.

>>Yagami Taichi<< stand dort als Absender der neuen Nachricht, die er ohne sie zu lesen einfach löschte. Er hatte es ja schon geahnt. Ein tiefes Seufzen entkam seiner Kehle und er rollte sich auf die Seite. Taichi war so unglaublich stur. Wie lange würde er es noch versuchen, bis er endlich aufgab?  
Die letzten Tage hatte er damit verbracht, das Geschehene zu verdrängen, oder er hatte es zumindest versucht. Einige kleine One-Night-Stands, viel Alkohol und noch mehr Arbeit an ihrem neuen Album, doch nichts konnte in davon ablenken. Immer wieder ging er ihre Unterhaltung durch… immer wieder fragte er sich, warum alles schon wieder genauso gekommen war wie damals. Immer wieder fragte er sich, warum Taichi ihn dennoch nicht loslassen wollte und warum er selbst nicht in der Lage war ihn zu vergessen. Die Vergangenheit hatte sie fest zusammengeschweißt. Offensichtlich… aber auch das hatte nicht verhindern können, dass eine simple Sache einen Keil zwischen sie getrieben hatte. Simpel… Für Yamato war es einfach sein Leben, für Taichi offenbar absolut unverständlich…

Irritiert schreckte er aus seinen Gedanken hoch, als ein leises Piepen ertönte. Es kam nicht von seinem Handy… verwirrt griff er in seine Hosentasche und zog das Digivice heraus. Seine blauen Augen weiteten sich, als er erkannte, dass das Geräusch tatsächlich von dem kleinen Kästchen ausging und das Display in einem langsamen Rhythmus stetig leuchtete.  
Was hatte das zu bedeuten?

~*~

Frustriert feuerte Taichi sein Handy neben sich auf die Couch, ehe er sich dann müde auf der weichen Polsterung zurücklehnte, den Kopf etwas in den Nacken geneigt, die Augen halb geschlossen. Was tat er hier überhaupt? Er verhielt sich wie ein psychopathischer Stalker. Die wievielte Nachricht hatte er da eben an Yamato geschickt? Langsam sollte er wohl einfach einsehen, dass es sinnlos war. Er würde keine Antwort erhalten, egal wie sehr er den Älteren mit SMS bombardierte. Ein leises Stöhnen entkam seinen Lippen, während er die Auseinandersetzung vor einer Woche erneut vor seinem geistigen Auge Revue passieren ließ. Wieso war er nur so ein entsetzlicher Vollidiot gewesen? Warum konnte er nicht zumindest in derartigen Situationen zuerst nachdenken ehe er den Mund aufmachte?

Yamato hatte sich ihm geöffnet, ihm bereits das zweite Mal ein Geheimnis offenbart, das er noch mit niemand anderem zuvor geteilt hatte. Und er war zu dämlich gewesen angemessen darauf zu reagieren… Klar, er war überfordert gewesen, hatte wie auch sonst versucht die Situation mit einem unpassenden Witz zu entspannen, doch das war verständlicherweise gehörig nach hinten losgegangen. Er wusste, dass er Mist gebaut hatte. Wirklich. Er war mehr als gewillt sich dafür zu entschuldigen, doch wie, wenn ihm dieser unverbesserliche Sturkopf gar nicht erst die Möglichkeit einräumte sich zu erklären und zu rechtfertigen? Seit Yamato so überstürzt seine Wohnung verlassen hatte, hatte er etliche Male versucht den erfolgreichen Sänger anzurufen, ihn über Nachrichten zu kontaktieren, doch ohne auch nur eine einzige Rückmeldung zu erhalten. Dabei war er nun wirklich kein homophober Arsch. Er war einfach überrascht gewesen, perplex und überfordert. Gut, selbst jetzt spürte er nach wie vor ein flaues Gefühl in seinem Magen, das er nicht so recht zu deuten vermochte. Aber das wohl völlig normal. Immerhin wurde man wirklich nicht jeden Tag mit der Homosexualität eines Freundes konfrontiert! Allerdings bedeutete das wirklich nicht, dass er ein Problem damit hatte! Und genau das wollte er Yamato erklären! Wenn dieser verdammte Sturkopf ihm doch nur die Möglichkeit dazu geben würde!

Irritiert blinzelt öffnete Taichi seine Augen als plötzlich ein leises Piepsen an seine Ohren drang. Ein einziger Blick zu seinem Handy zeigte ihm, dass der Laut nicht von seinem Mobiltelefon stammte, und etwas unbeholfen richtete er sich auf, während die Furchen auf seiner Stirn etwas tiefer wurden. Schweigend versuchte er zu orten woher das gedämpfte Geräusch kam, erstarrte dann als er an sich hinunter blickte, er einen Lichtschimmer unter dem Stoff seiner Trainingshose erkennen konnte. Ruckartig fuhr seine Hand in seine Hosentasche um das Digivice darin mit leicht zitternden Händen hervor zu ziehen. Tatsächlich. Das kleine blaue Kästchen blinkte in regelmäßigem Takt begleitet von einem penetranten Piepen auf, zeigte das erste Mal seit ihrem Abschied von der Digiwelt überhaupt irgendeine Reaktion. Taichi spürte wie sein Herzschlag sich beschleunigt. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Konnte er zurück? War es möglich eines der Portale zu öffnen? Er musste Kôshiro verständigen, sofort mit dem Technikgenie ihrer Gruppe reden. Er musste… Noch ehe er den Gedanken zu Ende führen konnte, schaltete sich plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung der Screen seines teuren Luxusfernsehgerätes an . Wortlos starrte der dunkelhaarige Wuschelkopf auf den flimmernden Bildschirm, bevor er seinen Blick dann auf das Digivice in seinen Händen richtete. Kôshiro. Er musste Kôshiro verständigen. Noch während der Gedanke ihm durch den Kopf zuckte, hob er langsam seinen Arm, das Display des blauen Kästchens auf den Bildschirm gerichtet. Nein. Er musste es einfach versuchen. Wenn es eine auch noch so winzige Chance gab, Agumon und die anderen wiederzusehen, dann musste er sie jetzt ergreifen. Er konnte nicht warten, auch wenn seine Handlung egoistisch und unvernünftig war. Ein überraschter Laut entkam seinen Lippen als ihn grelles weißes Licht umschloss, kaum dass er das Digivice auf den Screen seines Fernsehers gerichtet hatte. Keine Sekunde später versank die Welt um ihn herum in gleisender Helligkeit.

Als Taichi benommen die Augen öffnete blickte er in einen strahlend blauen, gänzlich wolkenlosen Himmel. Gedämpft drang das Geräusch sich brechender Wellen an sein Ohr, sodass er langsam seinen Kopf zur Seite drehte. Vor ihm erstreckte sich ein weißer Sandstrand, einige Meter von ihm entfernt glitzerte das Meer in strahlendem Sonnenschein. Einen Moment verharrte er einfach nur bewegungslos im warmen Sand, die Paradies ähnliche Szenerie schweigend betrachtend, ehe der Nebel über seinem Verstand sich lichtete, dunkelbraune Augen sich weiteten und Taichi sich ruckartig aufrichtete. Fassungslos zuckte sein Blick durch die Umgebung, noch nicht vollständig in der Lage zu begreifen, dass er tatsächlich zurück war. Die Digiwelt. Er hatte es nach all den Jahren tatsächlich wieder hierher geschafft.

~*~  
Ruhelos streunte der blonde Musiker durch die Wohnung. Das konnte doch einfach nicht sein! Was sollte er jetzt tun? So viele Jahre waren vergangen, ohne auch nur eine einzige Regung des Digivice! Warum also jetzt? War Gabumon vielleicht in Schwierigkeiten und versuchte ihn zu kontaktieren? Nach einer weiteren Runde um seine Couch öffnete er schließlich die Tür zu seinem Arbeitszimmer und blieb ruckartig stehen, als er das Flimmern seines Computerbildschirms wahrnahm. Er hatte ihn ganz sicher heruntergefahren! Die bekannte Benutzeroberfläche war nicht zu erkennen, stattdessen einfach nur wildes Bildrauschen. Sein Herzschlag dröhnte schon beinahe in seinen Ohren und langsam hob er die Hand mit dem kleinen blauen Kästchen ohne dass er auch nur im mindesten darüber nachdachte. Es war wie ein Reflex, ein innerer Zwang, ehe er von weißem Licht umhüllt wurde und er erschrocken den Atem anhielt. Geblendet kniff er die Augen zusammen, es ging einfach alles so schnell. Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, bis das gleißende Licht vor seinen geschlossenen Lidern verblasste, einem warmen Gefühl auf seiner Haut wich. Sonne?

Sofort öffnete er die Augen, blickte in einen wolkenlosen blauen Himmel, umrahmt von zahlreichen Baumkronen. Er lag auf dem Rücken, im weichen, wohlriechenden Gras einer Lichtung. Ganz langsam setzte er sich auf, blickte etwas benommen um sich, bis ihn schließlich die Erkenntnis traf; Er war zurück… zurück in der Digiwelt. Sofort stellte sich ein kleines Hochgefühl ein, das aber jäh von einer großen Sorge fortgespült wurde. Wenn er hier war, mussten auch die anderen hier sein. Es musste also etwas passiert sein! Ein Problem oder ein neuer Feind! Grundlos war er sicher nicht zurückgerufen worden, nicht nach all den Jahren. Noch etwas wackelig sprang er auf die Beine:  
„Gabumon??“ Seine Stimme klang rau und er sah sich desorientiert um. Wo war sein Partner und wo war er selbst gelandet? Er musste doch irgendwo hier auf ihn warten?!  
„Gabumon??“  
Er machte einige Schritte auf die Bäume zu, senkte seinen Blick dabei aber auf das Digivice in seiner Hand. Aus. Kein Blinken, kein Piepsen. Es reagierte nicht mehr, weder wenn er auf die Knöpfe drückte noch wenn er es in irgendeine Richtung hielt. Es sah ganz so aus, als wäre er erst  
mal auf sich gestellt. Wer wusste schon, wo die anderen gelandet waren. Erst einmal war es wichtig seinen Partner zu finden, sich zu vergewissern, dass es ihm gut ging.

Irgendwie schienen sich in dieser Gegend im Moment überhaupt keine Digimon aufzuhalten.  
Er durchquerte den Wald, bis ein salziger Geruch sich mit dem des Laubes mischte. Das Meer musste ganz in der Nähe sein.  
„Gabumon??“ Keine Reaktion, das konnte doch nicht sein. Warum hatte das Digivice ihn hier her gebracht, wenn sein pelziger Freund nicht in der Nähe war? Wieder schweifte sein Blick auf das kleine blaue Etwas… Nichts.  
„Verdammt!“ Wütend über diese absurde Situation kickte er einen kleinen Stein vor seinen Füße davon, zuckte daraufhin aber gleich merklich zusammen, als er etwas hinter sich hörte. Leise… hoch.  
„...mato!!“  
Ruckartig wandte er sich um. Tsunomon!  
„Yamato!!!“  
Und wirklich, wenige Sekunden später hüpfe ein kleines Fellknäuel auf ihn zu. Augenblicklich warf sich der Blonde auf die Knie, fing seinen Freund geradewegs auf, als er ihm in die Arme sprang.  
„Yamato, bist du's wirklich?“  
Die Stimme des Kleinen zitterte vor Freude und Verblüffung. Freudentränen glitzerten in seinen Augen als er sich tief in die Arme des jungen Mannes schmiegte.  
„Tsunomon…“  
Sanft drückte er ihn an sich, spürte wie sich sein Hals zuschnürte und ihm selbst Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Er hatte niemals damit gerechnet seinen Freund jemals wieder zu sehen. Ein leises Schluchzen verließ seine Kehle, ehe er sich wieder fing und den Blick auf die großen Augen seines Digimon richtete.  
„Ich kann nicht glauben, dich endlich wieder zu sehen. Bist du ihn Ordnung? Warum bist du zurückdigitiert?“  
Das kleine Wesen wandte den Blick ab, suchte mit den Augen den Boden ab, ohne etwas dabei zu finden.  
„Ich… ich weiß es nicht… ganz plötzlich bin ich wieder zu Tsunomon digitiert… Ich weiß nicht was passiert ist… Aber Yamato, du bist endlich wieder da! Ich hab dich so sehr vermisst!“  
Wieder ein leises Schniefen des kleinen Knäuels, ehe sich Yamato wieder mit ihm zusammen aufrichtete und es anlächelte.  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen, wir finden schon raus was passiert ist. Ich bin für dich da!“  
Tsunomon lächelte hoffnungsvoll zurück, regte sich dann aber gleich in den Armen des Sängers.  
„Wo sind die Anderen?“  
Yamato schluckte schwer. Tsunomon wusste nichts von ihrem Bruch… davon, dass er sich von seinen damaligen Freunden abgewandt hatte… Er wusste nicht ob und wo sie sich zur Zeit in der Digiwelt aufhielten, darum schüttelte er erst einmal nur den Kopf:  
„Ich… weiß nicht.“  
„Dann suchen wir sie! Vielleicht sind sie ja am Strand!! Komm mit!“  
Und sofort sprang er ihm aus den Armen und hüpfte in die Richtung, aus der Yamato schon vor ein paar Minuten den salzigen Geruch wahrgenommen hatte.

Nach kurzer Zeit blickten blaue Augen, auf ein ebenso blaues Meer. Ein wunderschöner Anblick, der ihm aber nach kürzester Zeit das Blut in den Andern gefrieren ließ. Vor dieser wunderschönen Kulisse stand ein einzelner Mensch. Ihm den Rücken zugewandt, wusste er trotzdem sofort um wen es sich handelte. Tsunomon hüpfte schon aufgeregt auf den jungen Mann zu, ehe Yamato nach vorn hechtete und das kleine Digimon zurück in seine Arme zog. Das hatte ihm ja gerade noch gefehlt… und bevor er darüber nachdenken konnte, sprach sein Mund seine Gedanken aus:  
„Oh nein, von allen aus der Gruppe, finde ich natürlich als erstes den selbstverliebten Affen...“

~*~

Nachdem der erste Moment von Euphorie verflogen war, Taichis von Begeisterung und fassungsloser Freude benebelter Verstand langsam wieder zu arbeiten begann, spürte der dunkelhaarige Wuschelkopf ein unangenehmes Ziehen in seiner Magengegend. So sehr er sich auch gewünscht hatte hierher zurück zu kehren, und so ungern er sich auch mit der Realität konfrontieren wollte, für das plötzliche Öffnen des Tores konnte es eigentlich keine positive Erklärung geben. Jahrelang war ihm der Zugang verwehrt geblieben, sämtlicher Kontakt zur Digiwelt vollkommen gekappt gewesen, und nun plötzlich reagierte sein Digivice und ermöglichte ihm eine Rückkehr in die fremde Welt? Das konnte kein Zufall sein. Unruhig suchten braune Augen seine Umgebung ab, doch von ihm abgesehen schien sich kein lebendiges Wesen in unmittelbarer Nähe zu befinden. Wo steckte Agumon? Bisher hatte ihn sein Partner bei jedem ihrer Abenteuer in der fremden Welt willkommen geheißen. Was also hielt seinen Freund davon ab ihn dieses Mal zu empfangen? Und überhaupt… war nur er alleine hier gelandet? Wo steckten die anderen Digiritter?

Hörte er vielleicht einfach nur die Flöhe husten? Vielleicht gab es eine ganz einfache rationale Erklärung für diesen seltsamen Vorfall. Immerhin schien alles friedlich zu seien, so ruhig, dass die Szenerie am Strand schon fast wie die idyllische Perfektion einer Szenerie aus einem Reisekatalog wirkte. Weißer Sandstrand, das in der Sonne glänzende Wasser, die Schaumkronen auf den sich brechenden Wellen verliehen der Landschaft schon eine beinahe kitschige Atmosphäre. Leicht geblendet kniff Taichi seine Augen zusammen um einen Moment abwesend hinaus in die Ferne zu blicken. War das auch sicher kein Traum? Befand er sich tatsächlich wieder in der Digiwelt? Konnte das tatsächlich sein? Oder war er einfach auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen und sein Unterbewusstsein zimmerte ihm nun diese Wunschvorstellung zusammen?

Noch ehe Taichi seine philosophischen Gedanken weiterführen konnte, wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und ruckartig riss er seinen Kopf herum als er plötzlich Geräusche hinter sich vernahm. Dunkle Augen weiteten sich perplex, hingen fassungslos an dem Neuankömmling fest, dessen Mimik keinerlei Geheimnis daraus machte, was er davon hielt ihm hier zu begegnen. Einen kurzen Moment hielt er den Blickkontakt aufrecht, ehe er das kleine Wesen in den Armen seines ehemals besten Freundes entdeckte, das aufgeregt versuchte sich zu befreien. „Tsunomon!“ Erleichterung spiegelte sich offensichtlich in seinen gebräunten Gesichtszügen wider. Obwohl er keine Ahnung hatte, weshalb Yamatos Partner sich in das Rookie Level zurück entwickelt hatte, so war es dennoch ein gutes Zeichen zu sehen, dass ihm nichts passiert war. Und wenn Tsunomon hier war, dann würde Agumon nicht weit sein.

Deutlich reservierter richtete Taichi seinen Blick schließlich erneut auf den blonden Sänger. Es war schon seltsam wie sehr sich die Geschichte wiederholen konnte. Zu Beginn ihrer Freundschaft hatte Yamato sich ihm gegenüber ebenfalls so verhalten. Distanziert und kühl. Ein einsamer Einzelkämpfer, der sich niemandem öffnete, der keinem vertraute. Und obwohl sie älter geworden waren, sie einander nun bereits seit etlichen Jahren kannten, so schienen sie nun doch erneut zurückversetzt in ihre gemeinsame Vergangenheit. Wie sollte er nun reagieren? Die Tatsache ignorieren, dass Yamato offenbar nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wollte? Unmöglich. Immerhin waren sie bestimmt nicht grundlos erneut hierher gerufen worden. Demnach war der Blonde dazu gezwungen mit ihm zu reden. „Ich dachte schon, ich bin ganz alleine hier gelandet.", richtete er sein Wort schließlich doch unbeholfen an den Älteren, auf seinen Lippen ein unsicheres Grinsen.

~*~

Yamato verdrehte etwas genervt die Augen sagte aber kein Wort. Womit hatte er das nur verdient? Er wollte den Kontakt zu Taichi endgültig abbrechen und jetzt? Natürlich war er glücklich Tsunomon wieder zu sehen, aber das Aufeinandertreffen mit dem Sportler hätte er sich gern erspart. Trotz seines Unmuts musste der Blonde zugeben, dass es einen triftigen Grund für ihre Anwesenheit hier geben musste. Aber wo war der Rest ihrer Gruppe? Waren sie etwa verstreut in der Digiwelt angekommen?  
„Yamato…? Was ist mit dir?“  
Tsunomons Augen wanderten immer wieder zwischen ihm und Taichi hin und her. Er schien die Spannung, die wie eine dicke Wolke zwischen ihnen in der Luft hing bemerkt zu haben:  
„Habt ihr euch mal wieder gestritten?“ Yamato blickte überrascht auf seinen Partner, es faszinierte ihn immer wieder, wie feinfühlig dieser war.  
„Mach dir darüber erst mal keine Gedanken… Wir sollten die Anderen suchen.“  
Die letzten Worte hatte Yamato mehr an Taichi als an Tsunomon gerichtet. Es blieb ihm ja doch keine andere Wahl. Warum auch immer sie hier waren, sie mussten wohl oder übel zusammenarbeiten. Das bedeutete allerdings noch lange nicht, dass er Taichi eine Chance geben würde, sich mit ihm auszusprechen. Zweimal hatte er ihm bereits die Möglichkeit geboten und zweimal hatte er sich wie der letzte Vollidiot benommen. Das Maß war eindeutig voll! Er war verletzt und fühlte sich gedemütigt…  
„Wo ist Agumon? Solltest du nicht schon längst nach ihm suchen?“  
Die Worte entfuhren seiner Kehle ziemlich gereizt und das mit voller Absicht. Taichi sollte sich bloß keine Hoffnungen machen. Sie waren hier, weil sie hier sein mussten und das war alles!

~*~

An Yamatos reserviertem Verhalten, seiner unterkühlten und distanzierten Reaktion konnte Taichi mehr als deutlich erkennen, dass der Blonde keineswegs gewillt war ihr unerwartetes Aufeinandertreffen nun als Anlass zu nehmen ihm eine Gelegenheit zur Aussprache zu bieten. Sein ehemals bester Freund hatte tagelang all seine Anrufe und Nachrichten ignoriert, und das offensichtlich nicht aufgrund seines stressigen Tagesablaufs. Was hatte er also auch anderes erwartet? Er hatte den Älteren verletzt, mit seiner hirnlosen Bemerkung jegliche unbeholfene Annäherung im Keim erstickt. Er hatte Yamatos Geständnis nicht ernst genommen, darüber gelacht, anstatt ihm die Stütze zu sein, die der Sänger gesucht hatte. Oder hatte er sich überhaupt Verständnis und Aufmunterung von ihm erwartet? Diese Frage hatte er sich in den letzten Tagen schon etliche Male gestellt. Aus welchem Grund hatte Yamato sich von allen Menschen gerade ihm geöffnet? Weshalb hatte er ihm davon erzählt, obwohl er dieses Geheimnis scheinbar bereits jahrelang gut verborgen mit sich herum geschleppt hatte? War das tatsächlich nur seiner Hartnäckigkeit zu verdanken gewesen?

Bei Tsunomons Worten hoben sich seine Lippen zu einem schwachen Lächeln. Es war schon seltsam wie sehr er sich gerade in die Vergangenheit zurück versetzt fühlte. Wie oft hatten sie sich früher gestritten, hatten sich aufgrund Kleinigkeiten in die Haare bekommen und geprügelt? Kein Wunder, dass Yamatos Digimon Partner diese Frage stellte, immerhin wusste Tsunomon in keiner Weise was seit ihrem Abschied vor etlichen Jahren alles geschehen war. Dass es den Zusammenhalt ihrer damaligen Gruppe nicht mehr gab. Dass er seinen ehemals besten Freund mittlerweile nur noch auf Hochglanzzeitschriften und in Fernsehshows sah, da gar nicht mehr die Möglichkeit zu einem Streit bestand.

Yamatos harsche Bemerkung riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken, und augenblicklich verschwand der fast nostalgische Ausdruck aus seinem Gesicht, während sein Blick sich verhärtete. Yamato war nach wie vor nicht gewillt ihm noch eine Chance zu geben, gut. Der Ältere war wütend und verletzt, und offensichtlich nicht begeistert davon hier genau auf ihn zu treffen, auch in Ordnung. Er konnte es sogar verstehen. Doch ihm zu unterstellen, dass er sich nicht angemessen um seinen Digimonpartner sorgte, da verstand er absolut keinen Spaß.  
„Ich weiß, dass Agumon mich findet. Wie immer wenn ich hier lande. Das funktioniert bei Freunden so. Aber von Freundschaft verstehst du ja ironischerweise nicht viel.“, schoss er schließlich zurück, nicht in der Lage die Bemerkung des guten Frieden willens hinunter zu schlucken. Er hatte Mist gebaut, ja. Aber das bedeutete nicht, dass er nun jede patzige Bemerkung des Älteren einfach so schlucken musste. Dass sie hier zusammen gelandet waren, war nicht seine Schuld, ebenso wenig wie die Tatsache, dass Yamato nun doch wieder dazu gezwungen war mit ihm zu reden.

~*~

„Ja, klar, wenn du das sagst...“ Es war eine nüchterne Erwiderung auf Taichis wütende Antworte, aber warum stand der Brünette dann hier nur sinnlos herum? Wartete er wirklich darauf, dass sein Partner einfach um die nächste Ecke kam? Er selbst hatte immerhin nach Tsunomon gesucht und sie hatten sich gegenseitig gefunden. Nach wie vor genervt, drehte er sich weg, drückte das kleine flauschige Digimon etwas näher an sich. Sein Fell war schön weich und warm und irgendwie machte es ihn fast verrückt, weil er nicht wusste warum Tsunomon wieder auf das Ausbildungslevel zurückdigitiert war. Gabumon war stark… warum also?  
Immer wieder strich er sanft mit den Fingern durch das zweifarbige Fell und sein Blick verlor sich nachdenklich im Nirgendwo.  
„Yamato, willst du die Anderen suchen?“  
Die hohe Stimme seines Partners drang zu ihm durch und sein Blick fixierte einen Punkt im weißen Sand, während seine Handbewegung stoppte.  
„Ja.“ Sollte Taichi doch hier Wurzeln schlagen, er würde sich jetzt auf den Weg machen, auch wenn er nicht wusste wohin ihn dieser führen würde. Bisher waren sie immer blindlings in Gefahren und Antworten gestolpert, also warum nicht auch dieses Mal?  
„Mach was du willst, wir machen uns jetzt auf den Weg...“

~*~

Die schlichte Erwiderung des Älteren, sowie das sein Desinteresse noch unterstreichende angedeutete Schulterzucken trieb Taichi nur noch mehr zur Weißglut. Er hatte dieses Verhalten schon früher gehasst, sich immer wieder von der arroganten Überheblichkeit des Blonden provozieren lassen, einer der vielen Gründe, weshalb sie sich ständig gestritten hatten. Wut kochte in ihm hoch, während der dunkelhaarige Sportler allerdings noch krampfhaft versuchte sein hitziges Temperament zu zügeln. Es war eindeutig nicht gesund wieviel Macht der Ältere nach wie vor über seine Emotionen hatte.

„Ja, ist bestimmt eine grandiose Idee sich zu trennen. Wir laufen einfach jeder in eine andere Richtung. Es gibt ja auch mit Sicherheit keinen Grund dafür, dass gerade wir wieder hier gelandet sind.“, schnappte er gereizt, seine dunklen Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen verengt auf Yamato gerichtet. Einen Moment musterte er den blonden Sänger finster, ehe er sich dann ruckartig abwandte, während er im selben Atemzug nach seinem Digivice griff. Auch wenn er versuchte es vor dem besserwisserischen Klugscheißer zu verbergen, er machte sich sehr wohl Sorgen um Agumon. Wo steckte sein Digimon Partner? Wieso war er nicht hier um ihn zu begrüßen? War ihm irgendetwas passiert? Steckte Agumon in Schwierigkeiten? Er presste seine Lippen aufeinander, fluchte dann leise als sein Digivice auch nach mehrmaligem Aktivierungsversuch keinen Ton von sich gab.

~*~

Taichi machte ihn wahnsinnig! Dieser elende Sturkopf! Er hatte nicht gemeint, dass sie sich trennen sollten, er wollte den Dunkelhaarigen lediglich dazu animieren sich endlich zu bewegen, aber NEIN, er musste ihn ja einfach konsequent falsch verstehen! Entnervt stieß er die Luft aus, drehte sich dabei halb, noch immer mit Tsunomon im Arm, zu seinem ehemals besten Freund zurück. Kurz erstarrte er, als er Taichis fast verzweifelten Gesichtsausdruck von der Seite erkannte. Er starrte auf sein Digivice und stellte offenbar das fest, was Yamato schon vorher bemerkt hatte; es reagierte nicht. Damit konnte er seinen Partner nicht finden.  
„Yamato...“ Tsunomon blickte zu ihm auf und in den großen Augen konnte er deutlich die Aufforderung erkennen, endlich zu Taichi hinüber zu gehen. Seine linke Augenbraue zuckte leicht vor Zorn, warum zur Hölle musst immer er derjenige sein, der einen Schritt auf den Anderen zu machte? Warum musste immer er der Vernünftige sein? Er wollte nicht besonnen, sondern wütend sein! Er wollte es Taichi spüren lassen, aber… er verstand ihn. Er wusste wie sehr er sich um Agumon sorgen musste und er wusste auch, dass er zu Stolz war es zuzugeben.  
Schließlich drehte er sich komplett um, machte einige wenige Schritte auf den Sportler zu und blieb nur knapp neben ihm stehen:  
„...und was hast du jetzt vor? Warten? Oder willst du dich doch endlich bewegen und ihn suchen? Es könnte mir eigentlich egal sein, aber tu endlich was! Was ist, wenn er nicht zu dir kommen kann? Was, wenn ihm was passiert ist? Lass uns endlich aufbrechen!“  
Seine Stimme klang bestimmend, aber keinesfalls angriffslustig. Wie es aussah, musste er Taichi noch wachrütteln. Natürlich waren sie nicht zum Spaß hier und natürlich musste es einen Grund dafür geben, dass ausgerechnet sie beide zusammen hier gelandet waren.

~*~

Taichi blinzelte perplex, hob überrascht den Blick und löste seine Aufmerksamkeit von dem Digivice um seine dunklen Augen auf seinen ehemals besten Freund zu richten. Yamatos Worte klangen nach wie vor bestimmend, sein Umgangston ruppig und harsch, doch entgegen seiner Ankündigung schien der Blonde auf ihn zu warten. Obwohl die Stimmung zwischen ihnen alles andere als gut war, der Gesprächsverlauf vor einigen Tagen nicht unbedingt die beste Voraussetzung für einen gemeinsamen Trip in die Digiwelt darstellte, so spürte er nun doch, dass Yamato ihn verstand. Dass sein ehemals bester Freund nachvollziehen konnte was in ihm vor ging, egal wie fremd sie sich über all die Jahre geworden waren. Er war dankbar dafür, nickte nur schlicht um sich dann in Bewegung zu setzen.

Schon nach einigen Schritten verzog der dunkelhaarige Sportler leicht das Gesicht als warme Sandkörner in seinen offenen Pantoffel rieselten, er mit seinem unpassenden Schuhwerk im weichen Untergrund versank.  
Zumindest war die lange, bequeme Freizeithose und das Tanktop, das sich wie eine zweite Haut an seinen muskulösen Oberkörper schmiegte einigermaßen passend für die Gegebenheit der Digiwelt. Schweigend richtete er seinen Blick auf Yamato, der sich bereits wieder zum Gehen gewandt hatte. Es war deutlich erkennbar, dass der Blonde ebenfalls von zu Hause aus ganz plötzlich in die fremde Welt gerufen worden war. Die Kleidung des Älteren war legere, ungewöhnlich casual für den sonst so top gestylten Star. Sowohl an der engen Hose, als auch an dem weißen Shirt konnte Taichi die Label einer teuren Designermarke erkennen, natürlich. Selbst in diesem Outfit wirkte Yamato wie einer Modezeitschrift entsprungen, einzig und allein die bereits feucht an seiner Stirn klebenden Haare, sowie das leicht gerötete Gesicht zeigten, dass der Ältere nicht auf dem Weg zu einem Phototermin war. Kein Wunder, dass Yamato die Hitze sowie die pralle Sonne zusetzte, mit seinem hellen Teint war er der perfekte Kandidat für einen ausgewachsen Sonnenbrand. Und ja, wahrscheinlich war Yamatos Kondition aufgrund seiner Bühnenperformances besser als früher geworden, doch selbst er als Profifussballer fühlte sich ausgelaugt und dehydriert. Und dem Schweißnass an dem schlanken Körper klebendem Shirt zufolge schien der ältere bereits einige Meter zurück gelegt zu haben.  
"Wir sollten besser rüber in den Schatten...", murmelte Taichi schließlich, während er zu Yamato aufschloss.

~*~

Yamato begrüße die Idee in den Schatten zu wechseln, doch gleichzeitig fragte er sich, wie mitgenommen er aussehen musste. Sein Shirt klebte immerhin schon an ihm und als er sich müde mit dem Handrücken über die Stirn wischte, spürte er erst, wie feucht seine Haare waren. Er brauchte dringend eine Dusche… aber naja. Immerhin ging es jetzt voran und sie würden nicht an diesem Strand verschimmeln. Hoffentlich fanden sie bald Agumon, oder eine andere bekannte Person. Irgendwie wollte der blonde Musiker nicht so recht glauben, dass nur sie beide in der Digiwelt gelandet waren. Das wäre schon äußerst… seltsam?

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie sich unter dem schützenden Blätterdach vor der Sonne in Sicherheit gebracht hatten. Tsunomon war ihm mittlerweile aus den Armen gesprungen und hüpfte einige Meter vor ihnen. Yamato konnte sich nicht helfen, aber es fühlte sich fast so an, als wollte das kleine Digimon, dass sie sich aussprachen… zumindest hatte sein Blick vorhin ihm diesen Gedanken sofort vermittelt. Etwas angeekelt zog er das nasse Shirt leicht von seinem Körper, nur um es dann gleich wieder loszulassen. Oh man. Irritiert blickte er nach vorn und sah sich um:  
„Wo ist Tsunomon?“ Das hüpfende Knäuel war aus ihrem Sichtfeld verschwunden und ganz kurz fühlte Yamato ein Unbehagen in seiner Magengrube. Seine Schritte beschleunigten sich etwas, ehe Tsunomon hinter dem nächsten Strauch hervorguckte.  
„Hey, hier ist Wasser! Kommt schnell mit!“  
Überrascht folgten die beiden jungen Männer Yamatos Partner und fanden sich nur nach wenigen Schritten durchs Unterholz an einem kleinen Bachlauf wieder. Gott sei dank! Wasser!  
Yamato drehte sich mit deutlicher Erleichterung im Gesicht zu Taichi um, schenkte ihm sogar ein freundliches Lächeln, ehe er sich selbst dabei ertappte und es augenblicklich wieder aus seinem Gesicht strich. Mürrisch drehte er sich zum dem plätschernden Nass zurück, kniete sich ins kühle Gras, nur um gleich etwas Wasser mit den Händen zu schöpfen. Die erste Ladung landete allerdings nicht in seiner Kehle, sondern direkt auf seinem überhitzen Gesicht. Zufrieden fuhr er sich mit den Fingern durchs feuchte Haar, fühlte wie ihm einige Wassertröpfchen über die helle Haut, seinen Hals entlang liefen. Es war angenehm und am liebsten hätte er sich komplett ins kühle Nass geworfen. Stattdessen nahm er aber nun endlich einen kräftigen Schluck und sah sich dann neugierig um. Seine blauen Augen blieben an Taichi hängen, der sich auch sehr über den rettenden Fund zu freuen schien. Ihm machte diese Hitze aber scheinbar deutlich weniger aus als ihm selbst. Zwar hatte sich auch auf seiner Haut ein leichter Schweißfilm gebildet, aber insgesamt wirkte er gelassener.  
Yamato schluckte nervös als er Taichis Bewegungen verfolgte und hasste sich dafür, dass er ihn innerlich immer wieder so aus dem Konzept brachte, aber der Sportler war einfach unglaublich attraktiv. Allein die dunkle, perfekt gebräunte Haut, die sich über seinen trainierten Körper spannte… verdeckt von einem engen Muskelshirt, faszinierte ihn.  
Schnell wandte der den Blick ab, beobachtete stattdessen Tsunomon, der freudig durchs Wasser plantschte. Mit seinem dichten Fell musste er auch ganz schön schwitzen. Aber… wo war Agumon? Warum zeigte es sich Taichi nicht endlich? Die Angst, dass dem keinen Dinosaurier etwas passiert sein konnte, wuchs in Yamato von Minute zu Minute. Wie musste sich da erst der Sportler fühlen?

~*~

Sie waren beide an die drückende Hitze Tokyos während der Sommermonate gewohnt, doch zumindest konnte man in der Großstadt den unangenehmen Temperaturen in klimatisierten Gebäuden entfliehen. Dass diese dann meist auf gefühlte Eiszeitatmosphäre herunter gekühlt wurden war dann eine ganz andere Geschichte. Hier im Dschungel der digitalen Welt gab es keinerlei Möglichkeit der tropischen Hitze zu entkommen, die hohe Luftfeuchtigkeit irgendwie auf ein erträgliches Maß zu reduzieren. Ihm selbst bereitete das weniger Probleme, immerhin war er trotz allem an sportliche Betätigung unter extremen Bedingungen gewohnt. Als Profisportler musste er sich fit halten, trainieren egal wie unangenehm das Wetter sein mochte. Und trotzdem klebte auch sein Shirt bereits nach wenigen Metern feucht an seinem Körper, seine dunkle Haut von einer glänzenden Schweißschicht überzogen.

Abwesend musterte er Yamato, der vor ihm durch den Sand stapfte und auf direktem Weg das schützende Blätterdach des Dschungels ansteuerte. Obwohl die vertraute Umgebung dem dunkelhaarigen Wuschelkopf das andauernde Gefühl eines permanenten Deja vus vermittelte, so war es doch offen erkennbar, dass sie sich selbst verändert hatten. Vielleicht war die Digiwelt dieselbe, sie waren es beide nicht mehr. Früher war er wie selbstverständlich in die Rolle des Anführers ihrer kleinen Gruppe geschlüpft, nicht um sich zu profilieren, einfach weil er derjenige gewesen war, der am ehesten gehandelt hatte. Oft ohne nachzudenken, und nicht immer mit dem besten Ergebnis, doch zumindest war die Gruppendynamik dadurch gewahrt worden. Jetzt hatte Yamato die Initiative ergriffen, ihn dazu gezwungen zu handeln und nicht in Panik zu verfallen. Früher hätten sie beide mit Sicherheit getrennte Wege gewählt, hätten sich aus purem Starrsinn getrennt. Er war dem Älteren dankbar dafür, dass er sich nun dagegen entschieden hatte, und das trotz all den Dingen, die zwischen ihnen vorgefallen waren.

Yamatos beunruhigte Frage riss ihn schließlich aus seinen Gedanken und ruckartig fuhr sein Blick herum um das markante flauschige Wesen in dem Gestrüpp aus Büschen und Blättern zu suchen. Glücklicherweise drang keine Sekunde später die Stimme des Digimon gedämpft zu ihnen, und Tsunomon lugte mit stolzer Begeisterung über seinen Fund hinter einem der Sträucher hervor. Erleichterung spiegelte sich in seinen angespannten Gesichtszügen wider. Wasser war schon einmal ein guter Anfang um die Strapazen des tropischen Klimas weiterhin zu ertragen. Schon nach wenigen Schritten traten sie auf eine kleine Lichtung hinaus, durch die sich ein kleiner Bach mit glänzend klarem Wasser schlängelte. Blaue Augen richteten sich kurz auf ihn, und er konnte sehen wie sich die Lippen des Älteren zu einem Lächeln anhoben, ehe Yamato diese automatische Reaktion zu realisieren schien und seine Mundwinkel sich sofort wieder verkrampften, sich die gewohnt distanzierte Maske auf das blasse Gesicht legte. Sein ehemals bester Freund hatte ihm nicht verziehen, das war klar, doch zumindest bestand die Hoffnung einer weiteren Aussprache. Vielleicht war doch noch nicht alles verloren.

„Gott sei Dank…“, kommentierte er mit einem bodenlosen Stöhnen ihren unverhofften Fund, und mit wenigen Schritten war er neben Yamato angekommen. Gierig schöpfte er mit der hohlen Hand Wasser aus dem Bach, schloss genießerisch die Augen als das kühle Nass seinen dehydrierten Körper stärkte. Nachdem er das Prozedere mehrere Male wiederholt hatte, richtete er sich etwas auf, zog sich dann kurzerhand sein Shirt über den Kopf um das Kleidungsstück in das kalte Wasser zu tauchen. Keine Ahnung wie lange sie unterwegs sein würden, doch zumindest würde das feuchte Shirt den Weg etwas weniger beschwerlich gestalten. „Du solltest dich ebenfalls ausziehen. Wird zwar nicht lange helfen, aber besser als nichts.“ Feine Gänsehaut überzog seinen Oberkörper als er das eiskalte Shirt wieder über seinen Kopf zog, der nasse Stoff sich nun noch mehr als zuvor an ihn haftete. Unter anderen Umständen hätte er vielleicht Yamatos seltsames Verhalten realisiert, den Blick des Älteren bereits zuvor auf sich gespürt, doch gerade galt sein einziger Gedanke Agumon. Je mehr Zeit verstrich, ohne dass sie auch nur das geringste Anzeichen auf seinen Digimonpartner, oder überhaupt auf andere Lebewesen erkennen konnten, umso unruhiger wurde er. „Wir sollten weiter.“ Die Anspannung, die das kühle Nass für einen kurzen Augenblick aus seinem Gesicht gelöst hatte, war zurück. Er spürte schlechtes Gewissen in sich hochsteigen. Wie konnte er hier wertvolle Zeit verschwenden, wenn Agumon ihn vielleicht brauchte?

~*~

Taichis fehlendes Schamgefühl ließ ihn innerlich mit dem Kopf schütteln. Noch vor wenigen Tagen hatte er peinliche Witze über seine Homosexualität gerissen und jetzt zog er sich schon wieder vor ihm aus. Störte es ihn denn nicht? Aus dem Augenwinkel, darauf bedacht Taichi nicht zu offensichtlich anzustarren, beobachtete er, wie dieser sich das nun klatschnasse Shirt wieder über den Kopf zog. Kein kleine Gänsehaut bildete sich auf dem fast bronzefarbenen Körper und Yamato wandte den Blick erneut auf Tsunomon. Er-war-in-der-Hölle! Und als Taichis Aufforderung, sich ebenfalls auszuziehen, an sein Ohr drang, fühlte er sich fast wie in einem billigen Schwulenporno. Herzlichen Dank! Aber eigentlich hatte er Recht. Es würde vielleicht nicht lange anhalten, aber bei dieser Hitze würde es seinen Körper wenigstens eine Zeit lang herunterkühlen. Kurzerhand und ohne sich weiter zu viele Gedanken zu machen, zog er sich das weiße Shirt über den Kopf, tauchte es ebenfalls in das kalte Wasser. Kurz stoppten seine Gedanken… aber es war sowieso zu spät.  
Sein Shirt war weiß… und nass…

Kurz ließ er blamiert den Kopf hängen, ehe er das nasse Stück Stoff wieder um seinen schlanken Körper hüllte. So wie er jetzt aussah, wirkte er wie ein Teilnehmer eines 'Wet T-Shirt Contest'! Unter dem nunmehr durchsichtigen Stoff schimmerte deutlich seine helle Haut hindurch, man konnte seine Bauchmuskulatur und die feinen Brustwarzen erkennen, die sich unter der Kälte leicht zusammenzogen. Er hatte in den letzten Jahren hart trainiert! Allein wegen seiner Kondition auf der Bühne! Klar, neben Taichi wirkte er wohl immer noch eher 'schmächtig', doch grundsätzlich war er stolz auf seinen Körper.  
Aber Taichi war nicht schwul, wahrscheinlich war es ihm vollkommen egal, dass Yamato gerade wie ein Model für ein Erotikmagazin aussah.  
Die Aufforderung, sich zu beeilen bestätigte den Sänger in seiner Annahme und schließlich raffte er sich auf um dem Sportler zu folgen. Dessen Gesichtszüge hatten sich binnen Sekunden sorgenvoll verkrampft… sie mussten Agumon endlich finden!

~*~

Von der Sorge um Agumon angetrieben beschleunigte Taichi automatisch sein Schritttempo, womit er reflexartig in seine Trainingsgeschwindigkeit verfiel. Dass es für seinen ehemals besten Freund so schwierig war mit ihm Schritt zu halten, wurde dem dunkelhaarigen Sportler erst etwas später bewusst, als er einen kurzen Blick über seine Schultern warf und bemerkte, dass der Ältere doch etliche Meter hinter ihn zurück gefallen war. Obwohl es ihm schwer fiel geduldig zu sein, drosselte er sein Tempo, bis er schließlich vollständig anhielt um Yamato zu ermöglichen zu ihm aufzuschließen. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass der Blonde seinem Ratschlag gefolgt war, das weiße Shirt nun nass an dem schlanken Körper haftete. Unter dem durchscheinenden Stoff war deutlich erkennbar, dass der früher so unsportliche Sänger an sich gearbeitet hatte. Natürlich waren die sich abzeichnenden Muskeln nicht so ausgeprägt wie bei ihm selbst, doch Yamato war eindeutig durchtrainierter als früher. Hastig wandte er seinen Blick zur Seite hin ab, ehe der Ältere bemerken konnte, dass er ihn angestarrt hatte. Er sah tagtäglich nackte Männer in der Dusche nach dem Training, das war nun wirklich keine Besonderheit. Klar, Yamato war attraktiv, nicht grundlos der aktuell erfolgreichste Medienstar mit einer riesigen weiblichen Fangemeinde. Trotz allem war er ein Mann. Und Männer interessierten ihn nicht. Das Outing des Älteren hatte ihn einfach überrascht, sodass er offenbar übersensibel auf dieses Thema reagierte.

Kaum hatte Yamato zu ihm aufgeschlossen, setzte er sich auch bereits wieder in Bewegung, obwohl die erhöhte Atmung des Älteren signalisierte, dass er seinen ehemaligen Freund gerade an die Grenzen seiner Belastung trieb. Er musste Agumon finden. Da konnte er einfach keine Rücksicht nehmen. Dass er mit seinem Wahnsinnstempo sowieso früher oder später wieder warten musste um zu verhindern, dass sie einander verloren, daran verschwendete er in diesem Moment keinerlei Gedanken. Äste knackten leise unter seinen Sohlen als er den beschwerlichen Weg fortsetzte, das einzige Geräusch neben ihrer beider Atemzüge, das im sonst fast gespenstig ruhigen Dickicht zu hören war. Er setzte einen weiteren Schritt auf den unebenen Boden, riss dann überrascht die Augen auf als er wenige Meter von sich entfernt einen rosafarbenen Flauschball entdeckte. „Koromon!“, entkam seinen Lippen, während er ohne sich zu vergewissern ob Yamato weiterhin hinter ihm war, auf seinen Freund zulief. Taichi spürte wie ihm kalt wurde, sein Brustkorb sich zusammenzog als er näher an das regungslose Digimon heran kam, er die dunkle Lache unter dem flauschigen Körper entdeckte. Sein Herz hämmerte gegen seine Rippen, und nur mit Mühe gelang es ihm nicht zu stolpern während er zu seinem Partner hetzte. Verdammt. Wieso hatte er sich nur so lange Zeit gelassen? Was wenn er zu spät kam?! Ohne darauf zu achten, dass die spitzen Steine des felsigen Untergrunds sich durch den dünnen Stoff seiner Hose bohrten, ließ er sich neben Koromon auf den Boden fallen, um das sich nach wie vor nicht bewegende Digimon behutsam hochzuheben. Seine Augen brannten, seine Atmung ging abgehakt und unregelmäßig. Wer hatte das getan? Verzweifelt entkam ihm erneut der Name des flauschigen Wesens, während er seine Arme fester um den kleinen Körper schloss und sein Gesicht in sein Fell vergrub.

„Tai- Taichi…?“ Der dunkelhaarige Sportler erstarrte, löste seinen klammernden Griff dann von Koromon, das langsam seine Augen öffnete, ihn erst irritiert anblinzelte, ehe dann Leben in den bis jetzt noch schlaffen Körper kam. „Taichi! Du bist zurück?!“ Euphorisch hüpfte sein Partnerdigimon in seinen Armen auf und ab, von Verletzungen keinerlei Spur. Verwirrt und völlig aus dem Konzept gebracht starrte er das kleine Wesen an, ehe er sich dann etwas zu Koromon beugte, er kurz an dem dunkel gefärbten Fell roch. Süß. Eindeutig nicht der metallische Geruch von Blut. „Beeren. Du hast dich hier überfressen, und bist eingeschlafen…“, murmelte er schließlich fassungslos. Kurz starrte er das Digimon einfach nur an, das seinen Kopf irritiert über sein seltsames Verhalten schief legte, ehe er seine Arme erneut fest um Koromon schloss. „Tu das nie wieder!“, flüsterte er noch immer mit belegter Stimme. „Au. Taichi. Du tust mir weh…“, protestierte Koromon schließlich, worauf er die umklammernde Umarmung reflexartig löste.

~*~

Atemlos hetzte er hinter dem Sportler her, auch wenn dieser seine Geschwindigkeit ständig drosselte, verlor Yamato immer wieder den Anschluss. Taichi war Profisportler, seine Kondition war der seinen weit überlegen und doch konnte er ihm im Moment nicht übel nehmen, dass er ohne Rücksicht immer weiter rannte. Die Hitze schlauchte ihn und auch Tsunomon hatte alle Mühe mit ihrem Tempo mitzuhalten. Kurz hielt er schwer atmend an, hob den hüpfenden Fellball auf seine Arme und lief mit brennenden Lungen weiter. Tai war ihm mittlerweile weit voraus, doch er war sich sicher, dass er ihn nicht so kopflos abhängen würde und riskierte, dass sie sich in dieser Wildnis schlussendlich doch verloren. Tsunomon war dankbar von nun an getragen zu werden, sein kleines Herz pochte schnell und seine Atmung ging ebenso stoßweise wie die des Sängers. Warum musste es auch so schrecklich heiß sein? Immer wieder überkam ihn Schwindel, der es ihm schwer machte sichere Schritte zu tun, aber er musste weiter! Er hatte Tai schon längst aus den Augen verloren… aber nach einigen Metern, in denen er immer weiter der Spur von abgeknickten Ästen gefolgt war, erspähte er seinen ehemals besten Freund und sein Atem stockte.

Taichi kauerte auf dem Boden, ein rosafarbenes Bündel in den Armen. Koromon! Das Fell des kleinen zierten diverse dunkelrote Flecken und Yamato spürte, wie ihm im ersten Moment schlecht wurde, ehe er erkannte wie das kleine, kugelartige Wesen mit den langen Ohren ihn Taichis Armen zappelte. Tsunomons amüsierte Stimme ließ ihn skeptisch eine Augenbraue heben.  
„Koromon hat sich nur wieder überfressen. Wir haben uns wohl umsonst Sorgen gemacht.“  
Taichi und Koromon… sie waren einfach das perfekte Team. Er konnte sich ein leises Lachen nicht verkneifen, es erinnerte in alles so an die alten Zeiten… in denen zwischen ihnen noch alles in Ordnung gewesen war… und damit erstarb das Lachen. Krampfhaft biss er die Zähne aufeinander, versuchte die Erinnerungen zurückzudrängen, denn alles an ihnen schmerzte. Sie waren keine Freunde mehr, obwohl er sich damals niemals hätte vorstellen können, einmal von Taichi getrennt zu sein. Sie hatten so hart an sich gearbeitet, sie hatten sich akzeptiert und verstanden… zumindest hatte Yamato das immer gedacht. Am Ende war ihm nur Takeru und nun, zum Glück, auch noch Tsunomon geblieben. Freundschaft, an der er früher einmal so sehr festgehalten hatte, geglaubt hatte mit ihr alles erreichen zu können, erschien ihm nur noch wie der naive Traum eines dummes Kindes. So etwas wie wahre Freundschaft hatte er noch nie erfahren und diese Erkenntnis tat schrecklich weh. Er hatte sich jahrelang etwas vorgemacht… und nun war er wieder hier.  
„Warum sind wir hier?“  
Erschöpft ließ er sich auf die Erde fallen, packte Tsunomon vorsichtig mit den Händen und blickte ihn mit traurigen Augen an. Was war passiert, dass sich ihre Partner beide in das Ausbildungslevel zurückentwickelt hatten? Wohin sollten sie gehen um Antworten zu bekommen… und wie sollten sie etwas erreichen, wenn sie sich gegenseitig nicht vertrauten?

~*~

Endlich spürte Taichi wie die Anspannung von ihm abfiel, das beklemmende Gefühl, das in seit seiner Ankunft in der digitalen Welt verfolgt hatte, sich löste und grenzenloser Erleichterung wich. Koromon war in Ordnung, es war nichts passiert. Allgemein schien es keinerlei Probleme in der Digiwelt zu geben, alles war ruhig und friedlich. Einzig und alleine die Form in der ihre Partner sich befanden war etwas verwirrend. Wenn weder Gabumon noch Agumon gekämpft hatten, wieso also hatten sie sich zurück entwickelt? An mangelnder Nahrung oder körperlicher Entkräftung konnte es ja wohl nicht liegen…

Breit grinsend blickte der dunkelhaarige Sportler auf Koromon, das nun fröhlich um seine Füße hopste. Die tonnenschwere Last war endlich von seinen Schultern abgefallen, und endlich fühlte er sich in der Lage zu entspannen, ruhig durchzuatmen und tatsächlich in vollem Ausmaß zu begreifen, dass er zurück war. Zurück bei seinen Freunden in der Digiwelt. All das, wovon er jahrelang geträumt hatte, etwas, das er nicht mehr für möglich gehalten hatte. Obwohl sie keine Kinder mehr waren, es offenbar keinerlei Grund für sie gab hier zu sein, hatten sich die Tore geöffnet. Weshalb es so war, war ihm gerade egal. Es zählte nur das Resultat. Und wenn er es einer Störung im System zu verdanken hatte, dass er seinen Partner erneut in die Arme schließen konnte, dann war er bestimmt der letzte der sich darüber beschweren würde. Euphorisch richtete sich der Wuschelkopf auf, wobei sein Lächeln schlagartig verschwand als sein Blick sich auf Yamato richtete. Für einen winzigen Moment hatte er die Realität aus den Augen verloren, vergessen, dass nichts mehr so war wie früher. Es war offensichtlich erkennbar, dass der Ältere seine Freude über ihre Rückkunft nicht teilte, dass der Sänger vielmehr bereits die Möglichkeiten durchging weshalb sie sich hier befanden und mit ihnen wohl auch die Optionen, wie sie am schnellsten wieder zurück gelangen konnten.

Er wusste, dass Yamato an Tsunomon hing, dass das kleine Wesen seinem ehemals besten Freund mehr bedeutete, als der Blonde tatsächlich jemals offen zeigen würde, doch im Gegensatz zu ihm selbst schien der Ältere bereits zu rational denkend, zu erwachsen um seine kindliche Freude zu teilen. Während es ihm immer schwerer fiel, all die Erinnerungen der Vergangenheit nicht mit der Gegenwart zu vermischen, so schien Yamato keine Sekunde zu vergessen, dass die Dinge zwischen ihnen sich verändert hatten. Natürlich. Der Ältere hatte auch auf keine seiner Nachrichten mehr reagiert. Er hatte ihn ganz offensichtlich aus seinem Leben ausradieren wollen, während er selbst noch immer krampfhaft an ihrer längst verlorenen Freundschaft festzuhalten versuchte.  
Der dunkelhaarige Wuschelkopf presste seine Lippen aufeinander, wandte seinen Blick dann ruckartig zur Seite hin ab. „Was ist los mit euch? Hast du dich wieder mit Yamato gestritten? Ihr solltet vielleicht etwas essen, mit leerem Magen hat man schnell mal schlechte Laune.“ Koromons altkluge Worte entlocktem Taichi ein schwaches Lächeln. Er ging leicht in die Knie um dann abwesend über das weiche Fell zu streichen. „Ich hab Mist gebaut. Und er will mir nicht mehr zuhören.“, antwortete er ehrlich, wobei ihm klar war, dass sein ehemals bester Freund nahe genug war um seine Worte zu hören.

~*~

Yamato richtete seine blauen Augen auf Taichi, er wusste gerade nicht wie er reagieren sollte. Natürlich war er wütend, aber ein Teil in ihm wollte wirklich wissen, was der Dunkelhaarige zu sagen hatte. Gab es eine plausible Erklärung oder nur noch mehr dumme Sprüche? Tsunomon wirkte etwas verwirrt und irgendwie wusste er, was sein Freund nun gleich zu ihm sagen würde.  
„Yamato, warum willst du Taichi denn nicht mehr zuhören?“ Genau was er erwartet hatte. Aber wie sollte er es seinem kleinen Freund erklären. Er verstand nichts von diesen Dingen und allein ihm die Tatsache zu erklären, warum es für viele Menschen ein Problem war, dass er sich für das gleiche Geschlecht interessierte, würde endlos lange dauern. Ihre Digimon-Freunde kannten diese Probleme nicht… woher auch? Taichi wusste also tatsächlich, dass er ihn verletzt hatte? Aber was nützte es schon, wenn er es nicht verstand? Sie würden auf keinen gemeinsamen Nenner kommen. Yamato wollte sich nicht dafür rechtfertigen oder etwas erklären. Vor einigen Tagen wäre er vielleicht dazu bereit gewesen, aber mit jeder Ablehnung wurde die Wut und die Enttäuschung größer. Nach all der Zeit hatte Taichi noch viel zu viel Macht über seine Gefühle. Das war der Grund warum er ihn aus seinem Leben hatte streichen wollen. Vor Taichi war er nicht in der Lage seine Mauer lange aufrecht zu erhalten. Der Brünette riss sie jedes Mal von neuem ein und davor hatte Yamato einfach Angst. Er wollte sich nicht länger verletzen lassen.

„Rede doch mit ihm! Ihr seid doch so gute Freunde! Überleg doch mal, was wir vier schon alles zusammen erreicht haben!! So schlimm kann es doch nicht sein, dass du Taichi nicht mal mehr zuhören willst, oder?“  
Überrascht richtete er seine Augen wieder auf Tsunomon. Eigentlich war es nicht seine Art Yamato zu etwas zu drängen, doch auch dem keinen flauschigen Wesen war sichtlich klar, wie ernst die Lange zwischen den beiden jungen Männern war. Nachdenklich biss sich der Blonde auf die Unterlippe. Einfach zuhören…? Sie wussten nicht, warum sie hier waren und wie lang ihr Aufenthalt dauern würde… Aber…  
„Wir sollten uns erst mal einen Schlafplatz suchen… es fängt an zu dämmern...“  
Er konnte jetzt nicht darüber diskutieren. Vielleicht ergab sich ja die Möglichkeit vernünftig zu sein, aber in diesem Moment war er dazu nicht in der Lage, also lenkte er einfach ab.  
Mit Tsunomon im Arm richtete er sich auf, blickte zu Taichi, in dessen Blick wirklich etwas entschuldigendes lag und aus irgend einem Grund schnürte sich sein Herz fest zusammen.

~*~

Als Tsunomon sich in die Unterhaltung einklinkte und den Älteren erneut direkt auf die deutlich spürbare Spannung zwischen ihnen ansprach, hielt Taichi inmitten seiner Bewegung inne, ließ seine Hand einen Moment still auf dem weichen Fell ruhen. Angespannt wartete er auf Yamatos Antwort, allerdings vergeblich. Auch jetzt wich sein ehemals bester Freund der Frage aus, ging nicht weiter auf das Thema ein, sondern lenkte das Gespräch stattdessen auf ein für ihn mit Sicherheit weniger unangenehmes Terrain. Der dunkelhaarige Sportler konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Gesichtszüge sich verkrampften, sich für einen Moment deutlich in seiner Mimik widerspiegelt, wie sehr ihn das distanzierte Verhalten des Sängers verletzte. Doch ebenso schnell war der verräterische Ausdruck auch schon wieder aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden, er wieder Herr über seine Emotionen. So wie es aussah, würden sie noch eine Weile in der Digiwelt festsitzen, Yamato konnte ihn also zumindest vorerst nicht aus seinem Leben verdrängen. Von seiner Seite war das letzte Wort noch lange nicht gesprochen, so leicht würde er es dem Älteren bestimmt nicht machen. Allerdings war es wohl besser vorerst den Mund zu halten und sich der Entscheidung des Sängers zu fügen.

Er deutete Koromon in seine Arme zu springen, richtete sich dann etwas ungelenk auf. Der Sprint durch den Dschungel hatte selbst bei ihm Spuren hinterlassen, das Adrenalin, das bis eben noch aufgrund der unbändigen Sorge um seinen Digimonpartner durch seine Venen gepumpt worden war, verlor nun langsam seine Wirkung, sodass er in vollem Ausmaß bemerkte, was er seinem Körper zugemutet hatte. Dass er vor seinem überraschenden Ausflug in die Digiwelt noch mehrere Stunden Austauschtraining hinter sich gebracht hatte, war da nicht sonderlich förderlich. Yamatos Vorschlag sich einen Unterschlupf zu suchen erschien plötzlich mehr als Willkommen.  
„Am Strand werden wir nichts finden. Also wohl besser Richtung Berge?“ Er warf einen fragenden Blick zu dem Blonden, der daraufhin nur schlicht nickte. Naja, zumindest waren sie sich zur Abwechslung einmal einig. Das war doch schon einmal ein Anfang. Ein reichlich holpriger, und sehr ausbaufähiger, aber immerhin noch besser als eine völlig ausbleibende Reaktion. Kurz hafteten seine dunklen Augen noch an Yamato fest, ehe Taichi sich dann in Bewegung setzte.

„Und ihr wisst überhaupt nicht, weshalb man uns hierher befördert haben könnte? Wieso ihr euch in dieser Form befindet?“ Koromon schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Keine Ahnung. Nur Tsunomon und ich haben uns zurück entwickelt, Tailmon und die anderen sind wie immer.“ Obwohl das eine doch etwas beunruhigende Information war schien das Digimon völlig unbeeindruckt und nicht sonderlich interessiert. Vielleicht hörten sie ja auch nur die Flöhe husten, und es war wirklich alles in Ordnung. Dann stellte sich allerdings noch immer die Frage weshalb sie plötzlich nach all den Jahren wieder in die Digiwelt zurück gerufen worden waren. Und warum offenbar nur er und Yamato hier gelandet waren. Oder befanden sich die anderen ebenfalls hier und sie hatten sie einfach noch nicht gefunden?

~*~  
TBC


	4. Die Höhle

Nach einer weiteren vergangen Stunde mussten sich die beiden wohl endgültig eingestehen, dass nur sie wieder in der Digiwelt gelandet waren. Es gab keine Spur von den anderen Digirittern. Mit hängendem Kopf und schon reichlich müde trottete Yamato hinter Taichi her, der zwar auch schon einiges seiner Energie eingebüßt zu haben schien, aber immer noch weniger Probleme mit dem unwegsamen Gelände hatte als er. Tsunomon war schon vor einiger Zeit in seinen Armen eingeschlafen und kuschelte sich an ihn. Ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte seine Züge wenn er seinen Partner betrachtete, doch langsam brauchte auch er einen Platz um sich auszuruhen. Mit der untergehenden Sonne war auch die Hitze des Tages verschwunden und allmählich frischte die Luft auf. Immer wieder blies ein kühler Wind um sie herum und bereitete ihm ein leichtes Frösteln. Seine Kleider waren noch feucht, waren nicht komplett in den letzten dämmernden Sonnenstrahlen getrocknet und bescherten ihm nun mehr und mehr eine Gänsehaut. Das konnte ja eine tolle Nacht werden, wenn sie keinen geschützten Platz zum Schlafen finden würden.

Seine Augen schweiften durch die Landschaft, langsam wurde die Gegend felsiger. Zwar standen auch hier noch viele Bäume, doch der Wald begann sich zu lichten. Interessiert schärfte er den Blick, glaubte zwischen einigen Sträuchern hindurch etwas in einer Felswand zu erkennen, stolperte aber dann nur wenige Sekunden später irritiert und mit einem kleinen Schmerz zurück.  
Taichi war abrupt vor ihm stehen geblieben, den Blick in dieselbe Richtung gewandt und auch

Koromon hüpfte aufgeregt vor ihm auf und ab.  
„Sag mal, spinnst du?!“, fauchte Yamato gereizt und rieb sich die nun schmerzende Schulter.  
Bei dem Zusammenstoß war auch das kleine gehörnte Digimon wieder aufgewacht und aus seinen Armen gesprungen.  
„Da ist eine Höhle! Eine Höhle!“, riefen Tsunomon und Koromon gemeinsam und machten sich sogleich begeistert auf den Weg.  
Taichi drehte sich mit einem leicht empörten Gesichtsausdruck zu ihm um, verbiss sich aber den bissigen Kommentar, den er ganz offensichtlich schon auf der Zunge hatte. Man sah deutlich, dass er sich keiner Schuld bewusst war, immerhin war der Sänger unaufmerksam in ihn hineingelaufen. Zwar war sich Yamato dieser Tatsache bewusst, knirschte aber dennoch genervt mit den Zähnen. Vollidiot!  
Freudig hopsten die beiden Digimon dem geschützten Schlafplatz entgegen und auch Taichi setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. Er hatte wohl nicht vor sich jetzt zu streiten und Yamato beließ es erst mal dabei. Vielmehr wollte er sich einfach ausruhen und jedes Wort, das er nicht mit dem Dunkelhaarigen sprach, war gut! Mit letzter Kraft beschleunigten sie ihre Schritte und erreichten schließlich den vermeintlichen Unterschlupf. Yamato sah sich skeptisch um, es wirkte klein und düster, dennoch schien es einigermaßen vor dem Wind geschützt.  
„Hast du was dabei um Feuer zu machen? Ich war auf diesen Campingausflug nicht wirklich vorbereitet und langsam wird es kalt...“  
Seine Worte waren schlicht und an den Jüngeren gerichtet. Wenn sie hier schon übernachten würden, wäre ein kleines Feuer sicher hilfreich.

~*~

Okay, vielleicht war die Idee mit dem nassen Shirt doch nicht die beste gewesen. Mit den letzten Sonnenstrahlen war die schwüle Hitze augenblicklich einer schon fast unangenehmen Kälte gewichen. Zu Beginn war er über das plötzliche Sinken der unerträglich tropischen Temperaturen froh gewesen, doch nun, nachdem sie bereits eine ganze Weile in der Dämmerung weitergelaufen waren, spürte er doch wie ihm die Kälte allmählich in die Knochen drang. Sie mussten sich beeilen. Momentan war noch ein schwacher Lichtstreifen am wolkenlosen Firmament zu sehen, der ihre Umgebung zumindest so weit notdürftig erhellte, dass sie nicht Gefahr liefen sich mit einem falschen Schritt das Genick zu brechen.  
Koromon war längst in seinen Armen eingeschlafen, wofür er einerseits dankbar war, da das Fell des Digimons ihm zumindest etwas Wärme spendete. Dafür spürte er wie allmählich seine Arme taub wurden. Klar, das kleine Wesen war nicht schwer, doch nach dem intensiven Training des Tages sowie den bisherigen Strapazen in der Digiwelt protestierten seine eindeutig überanstrengten Muskeln bei jedem Schritt.  
Müde suchten seine braunen Augen beständig die langsam karger werdende Landschaft ab. Die bereits deutlich spärlichere Vegetation zeigte deutlich, wie weit sie schon gekommen waren, dass sie nicht nur Strecke, sondern auch etliche Höhemeter bewältigt hatten. Er konnte Yamatos Schritte hinter sich hören, das leise Knirschen auf dem Schutt das einzige Geräusch, das an seine Ohren drang. Der Ältere wollte nicht mit ihm reden, dann wollte er ihm diesen Willen eben vorübergehend durchsetzen lassen. Schweigend setzte er bereits wie in Trance Schritt vor Schritt bis er schließlich ruckartig und ohne Vorwarnung anhielt, die braunen Augen geweitet. Ein überraschter Laut entkam seinen Lippen als Yamato keine Sekunde gegen ihn lief, der Ältere ihn daraufhin sofort genervt anpflaumte. Augenblicklich kam auch wieder Leben in ihre Digimonpartner und es war wohl nur den begeisterten Rufen der beiden Wesen zu verdanken, dass er es dabei beließ dem Blonden nur einen finsteren Blick zuzuwerfen. Klar, sie waren alle müde, am Ende der Kräfte, doch das war nun wirklich nicht seine Schuld.  
Zumindest waren sie endlich fündig geworden. Und das offenbar wirklich im letzten Moment, denn als ob die Sonne sich nun dazu entschieden hatte, dass sie ihnen lang genug ihre Dienste zur Verfügung gestellt hatte, verschwand auch das letzte bisschen Tageslicht. Glücklicherweise war die Nacht sternenklar, sodass sie selbst jetzt durch das Licht des Mondes in der Lage waren ihre Umgebung einigermaßen zu erkennen. Ausreichend um ihre Schlafstätte für die Nacht zu erkunden, allerdings mit Sicherheit nicht um ihren Weg fortsetzen. Sie hatten also ohnehin keine andere Wahl als zu bleiben.  
Taichi legte kurz den Kopf in den Nacken, ließ den beeindruckenden Anblick auf sich wirken. In Tokyo war es unmöglich die Sterne zu sehen, immerhin war die Stadt selbst zu späten Nachtstunden hell beleuchtet. Yamatos Stimme riss ihn aus seiner schon fast ehrfürchtigen Betrachtung und schweigend folgte er dem Älteren und den Digimon ins Innere.  
"Ich fürchte ohne Agumons Kräfte weiß ich auch nicht weiter."

Klar, sie hatten das damals im Camp gelernt, doch an diese Survival Kniffe konnte er sich beim besten Willen nicht erinnern.  
Koromon und Tsunomon hatten sich bereits im hinteren Teil der Höhle eng aneinander zusammen gerollt, während Yamato noch unschlüssig direkt am Eingang stand.  
"Muss auch so irgendwie gehen."  
Wieso landete er nur jedes Mal wieder völlig ohne jegliche Vorbereitung in der Digiwelt? Zumindest eine Jacke und ein paar Wasserflaschen wären wirklich von großem Vorteil gewesen.  
Schweigend ließ er sich schließlich auf den felsigen Untergrund sinken, lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand, deren Kälte ihn erneut frösteln ließ. Reflexartig zog er seine Füße an und schlang seine Beine darum. Verdammt, es war wirklich kalt. Er konnte Yamatos Blick auf sich spüren, merkte deutlich, dass dem Älteren das Ganze absolut nicht zu passen schien, doch aus mangelnden Alternativen heraus ließ sein ehemals bester Freund sich schließlich ebenfalls auf den Boden sinken. Bewusst oder nicht, aber auf alle Fälle in deutlichem Abstand zu ihm.  
Taichi schwieg einen Moment, bis er die drückende Stille einfach nicht mehr ertrug. Den unregelmäßigen Atemzügen des Sängers konnte er deutlich entnehmen, dass Yamato nicht schlief.

"Hör mal, ich hab wirklich kein Problem damit, dass du nicht... also dass du nicht auf Frauen...", murmelte er unbeholfen, wobei er sofort spüren konnte wie ihm Hitze in die Wangen schoss.  
Nun war er doch ganz dankbar über das dämmrige Licht, das nur spärlich bis in die Höhle drang. Verdammt, wieso stellte er sich nur so unglaublich dämlich an?  
"Ich... war einfach überrascht.", schloss er schließlich schwach.

~*~

Ein tiefes genervtes Seufzen entfuhr Yamatos Kehle, es ging also los. Er hatte nur darauf gewartet, dass der dunkelhaarige Sportler es nicht mehr aushielt. Er hatte ihn einfach schon zu stark mit SMS bombardiert, als dass er sich hier und jetzt noch beherrschen konnte. Absichtlich hatte sich der Blonde ein Stück von ihm entfernt, an einer der kalten Steinwände niedergelassen, sah seinen Nebenmann nur schemenhaft, spürte aber dessen Blick eindringlich auf sich haften. Er hatte also kein Problem damit? Wie gütig. Abwertend schnalzte er die Zunge, ehe ein provokantes, kurzes Lachen seinen Lippen entwich. Taichi sollte sich mal nicht lächerlich machen! Er hatte damit also kein Problem, ja? Er erinnerte sich nur zu gut an die dummen Witze, die sicher nicht einfach grundlos aus ihm herausgesprudelt waren. Ok, vielleicht hatte er ihn damit zwei Mal überrascht, vielleicht war die ganze Sache wirklich nicht so leicht zu verstehen, aber es war sicher nicht mit 'Ich hab damit kein Problem' getan. Vielleicht sagte er es so… aber wenn einmal ein kleiner Ausrutscher passieren würde, würde sich das volle Ausmaß von 'kein Problem' schon zeigen. Auf solch peinliche Auseinandersetzungen konnte er gut und gerne verzichten. Sie würden ihn einfach nur wieder in ein tiefes Loch ziehen und das durfte nicht passieren! Er würde Taichi am besten sofort beweisen, dass er selbst im Recht war und der Sportler mit Sicherheit ein extremes Problem damit bekommen würde! In diesem Moment blendete er die Tatsache, dass sie sich noch eine ganze Weile zusammen in der Fremde befinden konnten, einfach aus. Er war noch nie gut darin gewesen seinen Unmut herunter zu schlucken und manchmal handelte er dadurch extrem kopflos.

Weiter sitzend rutschte er näher an den Anderen heran, ignorierte seine kalten Glieder und das immer wiederkehrende Zittern seines Körpers. Taichi sah ihm nun mehr als verwirrt entgegen, die braunen Augen leicht geweitet, während sich der Blonde galant nach vorn beugte, mit seiner Nasenspitze fast die von Taichi berührte: „Oh, wie schön für dich. Aber… das glaubst du dir doch wohl selbst nicht, oder?“  
Seine kalten Finger legten sich auf Taichis Hände, welche er immer noch krampfhaft um seine angewinkelten Beine geschlungen hatte, spürte wie ein überraschtes Zucken sie durchfuhr.  
„Früher war es dir egal ob ich dich angefasst habe, jetzt überlegst du krampfhaft wie du reagieren sollst, weil der Schwule dich betatscht. Dabei ist es vollkommen egal, ob ich überhaupt Interesse an dir habe oder nicht. Es zählt nur, dass ich schwul bin. Erzähl keinen Scheiß und sei ehrlich zu dir selbst. Es gibt keinen Grund für dich, mich weiter zu nerven, wenn wir wieder zurück sind!“

~*~

Die Reaktion des Älteren kam nicht unerwartet, er hatte mit nichts Anderem gerechnet. Natürlich glaubte Yamato ihm kein Wort, was er dem Blonden allerdings auch nicht wirklich ankreiden konnte. Er war in einem Schlüsselmoment seines Lebens nicht für ihn da gewesen. Schlimmer noch, er hatte sich beide Male sogar noch darüber lustig gemacht. Beim ersten Gespräch, weil er es schlichtweg nicht kapiert hatte, und beim zweiten Versuch... war er einfach überfordert gewesen. Das war keine Lüge, ganz und gar nicht. Doch Yamato das klar zu machen war wohl ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit, immerhin schien der Sänger gar nicht mehr gewillt ihm noch eine Chance zu geben.  
Er war müde, ausgelaugt und fertig. Normalerweise warf er nicht so schnell das Handtuch, war weitaus hartnäckiger, doch die Strapazen des Tages hatten ihre Spuren hinterlassen. Resignierend schloss er also seine Lippen, gekränkt von dem spöttischen Lachen seines ehemals besten Freundes.

Erst als er eine Bewegung neben sich registrierte, das leise Rascheln von Stoff an seine Ohren drang, hob er seinen Blick an um verwirrt zu beobachten wie Yamato näher zu ihm rutschte. Als der Ältere sich dann ohne jegliche Vorwarnung zu ihm beugte, spürte er wie er sich automatisch anspannte. Der Sänger war so nahe, dass er seinen warmen Atem im Gesicht spüren konnte, und der Geruch seines ihm auch jetzt noch anhaftendem Aftershaves vernebelte ihm die Sinne. Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass er reflexartig zusammenzuckte als sich kalte Hände auf seine legten, eine unbewusste, völlig irrelevante Reaktion, die Yamato in seiner Vermutung allerdings nur zu bestätigen schien.

Die harten Worte versetzten ihm einen Stich und obwohl sie einen Funken Wahrheit in sich beinhalteten, so spürte er dennoch Wut in sich hochsteigen.  
"Was erwartest du eigentlich? Wir schaffen es kaum mehr überhaupt nur miteinander zu reden und dann drehst du mir einen Strick, weil du mich mit deiner Reaktion überrascht hast? Du bist hier derjenige mit dem Problem, Ishida! Du hast so unglaubliche Angst vor Ablehnung, dass du sie jedem aus Prinzip schon unterstellst!"  
Er presste seine Lippen aufeinander, hielt seinen Blick durchgehend auf den Älteren gerichtet. "Es kümmert mich absolut nicht wenn du mich anfasst! Ebenso wenig wie umgekehrt!"  
Wie um seine trotzigen Worte zu unterstreichen löste er den Griff um seine Knie um seine Hand dann begleitet von einem herausfordernden Blick auf den Brustkorb des Älteren zu legen. Unter dem dünnen Stoff konnte er spüren wie die Muskeln sich anspannten, seine Fingerspitzen prickelten bei der Berührung des noch feuchten Materials. Okay... Er war nervös, und sein Puls ging deutlich schneller, aber das lag mit Sicherheit nur daran, dass er einfach nicht mehr an die Nähe des Älteren gewohnt war...

~*~

Sein Herzschlag schien sich schlagartig zu vervierfachen als er Taichis Hand auf seiner Brust spürte. All seine Muskeln spannten sich an und für einige Sekunden stellte er das Atmen ein. Mit dieser Reaktion hatte er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet! Eine weitere Gänsehaut breitete sich auf seinem Körper aus, diesmal aber nicht verursacht von der Kälte, sondern von den fremden Fingern, die sich gegen seine ausgekühlte Haut noch immer warm und mild anfühlten. Wem wollte er eigentlich etwas vormachen, wenn er sich immer wieder selbst einredete, dass Taichi ihn nicht interessierte? Und nun, verunsichert von dessen Worten, die nahezu eine Art Panik in ihm auslösten, sprang er auf und entfernte sich ruckartig von seinem Gegenüber. Vielleicht hatte Taichi Recht… vielleicht war er selbst derjenige, der ein Problem hatte… Allein seine Reaktion sprach Bände. Taichis Berührung warf ihn aus der Bahn, seine Worte rissen ihn von seinen eingefahrenen Gleisen.  
„Ja, verdammt! Ich hab Angst! Und ich hab auch allen Grund dazu!! Und erzähl mir jetzt nicht, dass du mich verstehst, ich verstehe mich selbst nicht! Was zur Hölle willst du von mir, Taichi? Warum hängst du wie eine Klette an mir? Du hast mich drei Jahre nicht gebraucht, du bist sehr gut ohne mich zurechtgekommen. Du hast eine Karriere, du hast Freunde, was also, verdammt noch mal willst du von mir?!“  
Yamatos Stimme klang unter all der Wut schrecklich verzweifelt. Er fühlte sich in die Ecke gedrängt, wie schon vor einer Woche, als Taichi ihm mehr oder weniger unfreiwillig sein Geheimnis entlockt hatte. Der Dunkelhaarige hatte etwas in seiner Art, das ihn plötzlich das Herz auf der Zunge tragen ließ. Vor ihm fühlte er sich schutzlos, nackt… und diese Tatsache machte ihm wirklich Angst.

~*~

Braune Augen weiteten sich perplex, als bei der sachten Berührung ein Ruck durch den schlanken Körper ging, Yamato sich dann ohne Vorwarnung mit einer plötzlichen Bewegung erhob um Distanz zwischen sie zu bringen. Obwohl er die Umrisse des Älteren in der dunklen Höhle nur schemenhaft ausmachen konnte, war es nicht schwer die Anspannung des Musikers zu spüren. Der gepresste, fast verzweifelte Tonfall seines ehemals besten Freundes bestätigte ihm einen Sekundenbruchteil später dann auch noch zusätzlich seine Annahme.

Er konnte die Angst des Sängers verstehen, nachvollziehen, dass Yamato Panik davor hatte, dass die Medien Wind von seinem Geheimnis bekamen. Mit dem aktuellen Rummel um seine Person war eine Information wie diese ein gefundenes Fressen für die Presse. Klar, es gab homosexuelle Stars, die auch offen dazu standen, doch die meisten von ihnen wurden in eine ganz spezielle Charakterrolle gedrängt, von der er bezweifelte, dass sie dem Blonden gefallen würden. Einmal davon abgesehen, dass diese Promis ganz eindeutig auf ihre sexuelle Orientierung reduziert wurden, die ursprüngliche Begabung dabei vollständig in den Hintergrund trat. Dass Yamatos Fangemeinde überwiegend aus jungen Frauen bestand, die den Älteren anhimmelten und sich in ihrer Fantasiewelt eine Zukunft mit dem charismatischen Sänger ausmalten, konnte darüber hinaus einen völligen Bruch in der Karriere des Älteren bedeuten… Es war also kein Wunder, dass Yamato all das lieber für sich behielt, bisher vollständiges Stillschweigen über das Thema bewahrt hatte. Doch die Art und Weise, wie der Blonde ihn nun behandelte, war dennoch alles andere als in Ordnung.  
Erneut spürte Taichi Wut in sich hochkochen und ohne jegliche Vorwarnung richtete er sich ebenfalls auf, um nun seinerseits die Distanz zu überbrücken, die Yamato zwischen sie gebracht hatte. Grob packte er den Älteren an den Schultern, schon an seinem festen Griff spürbar wie aufgebracht er war.  
„Jetzt komm mir nicht mit solchem Schwachsinn! Ich habe keine Ahnung was du dir in deinem Kopf zusammen gezimmert hast, aber du hast offenbar unglaublich verdrehte Erinnerungen an die Vergangenheit. Ich habe dir monatelang Nachrichten geschickt ohne auch nur die geringste Antwort zu erhalten. Ich habe immer wieder versucht, den Kontakt zu dir herzustellen, ohne irgendetwas von dir zu hören. Hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung wie bitter es ist aus der Zeitung und dem Fernsehen zu erfahren, dass du dabei bist deine Träume zu verwirklichen, all die Dinge zu erleben, die wir uns davor permanent zusammen ausgemalt haben? Kannst du dir vorstellen wie frustrierend es war immer wieder in Euphorie nach dem Handy zu greifen um bei positiven Nachrichten zu allererst reflexartig dich anrufen zu wollen? Zu realisieren, dass es keinen Sinn macht, weil es dich sowieso nicht mehr interessiert?“  
Seine schlanken Finger verkrampften sich fester in Yamatos Schultern.  
„Was hätte ich tun sollen außer dich eben in Ruhe zu lassen? Nachdem du mir mehr als offensichtlich gezeigt hast, dass du nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben willst.“  
Er presste seine Lippen aufeinander, seine dunklen Augen nach wie vor auf Yamato gerichtet. „Du hast keine Ahnung, wie es sich angefühlt hat, plötzlich seinen besten Freund zu verlieren. Und nicht einmal zu wissen weshalb.“  
Sein Tonfall klang nicht mehr wütend, nicht mehr aggressiv und angriffslustig. Stattdessen spürte er da einen dicken Kloß im Hals und sein Brustkorb zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Schweigend löste er schließlich seinen klammernden Griff, ließ seine Hände allerdings weiterhin auf den Schultern des Älteren ruhen.

~*~

Taichis Worte trafen ihn härter als er es jemals für möglich gehalten hatte. Sie schnitten ihm ins Fleisch, ins Herz. Er spürte wie sich sein Magen verkrampfte und biss hart die Zähne aufeinander. Am Anfang war es für ihn ebenso schwer gewesen… zu Beginn hatte er genauso oft nach seinem Handy gegriffen um Taichi eine freudige Botschaft mitzuteilen. Doch jedes Mal hielt er sich selbst auf, immer wieder löschte er die Nachrichten des Anderen, redete sich ein, dass ihre Freundschaft eine Lüge, ein Fehler war. Viel zu sehr schmerzte die Erinnerung an den Versuch seines Geständnisses. So sehr, dass es alle schönen Erinnerungen überschattete. Irgendwann hatte sich das Bedürfnis, Taichi anzurufen, komplett verabschiedet. Irgendwann hatte er den Schmerz, die Freunde und alles was mit seiner Vergangenheit zu tun hatte, so gut es ging, hinter einer Wand eingemauert. Aber an Takerus Hochzeit hatte eben diese Wand erste Risse bekommen. Jetzt stand er hier, blickte in Taichis schmerzerfüllte Augen und fühlte sich plötzlich schuldig. Er hatte seinen besten Freund im Stich gelassen. Aus Angst und purem Egoismus. Und auch jetzt hatte er noch Angst, fühlte sich entblößt, aber auch sein Gegenüber stand nun mehr oder weniger schutzlos vor ihm. Wenn er wollte, könnte er sein Herz auf der Stelle zertreten und dann wäre dieses Thema endgültig vorbei. Er wäre Taichi wohl für immer los.

Die warmen Hände auf seinen Schultern, die ihren groben Griff schon lange verloren hatten, schickten ein seltsames Kribbeln durch seinen Körper und ganz plötzlich handelte dieser unwillkürlich. Er machte einen letzten, kleinen Schritt nach vorn und mit einem kurzen Ruck, hob er die Arme und drückte Taichi an sich. Seine Hände lagen ruhig auf dessen Rücken, seine Stirn auf der starken Schulter. Trotz allem war der Körper des Sportlers angenehm warm und als er realisierte was er gerade tat, spannten sich seine eigenen Glieder von neuem am. Schnell ließ er den Anderen los, brachte wieder einige Schritte Abstand zwischen sie, während ein leises: „Es tut mir Leid...“, seine Lippen verließ.

~*~

Es tat gut das alles nun endlich von der Seele zu haben, all die Dinge laut auszusprechen, die ihn nie wirklich losgelassen hatten. Klar, natürlich hatte er das Beste aus seinem Leben gemacht, alles dafür getan um seine Ziele zu verwirklichen. Irgendwie war es ihm gelungen Yamato dabei die meiste Zeit aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen, so wenig wie möglich an seinen ehemals besten Freund zu denken. Doch im Gegensatz zu dem Älteren hatte er nie auch nur versucht seine Erinnerungen an ihre gemeinsame Zeit vollends auszulöschen. Natürlich tat es weh sich immer wieder damit zu konfrontieren, darüber zu sinnieren wie es hätte sein können, doch das war es dennoch wert. Die Zeit in der Digiwelt hatte ihn zu dem Menschen gemacht der er nun war. Sie hatte ihn geprägt und ihn dazu gezwungen über sich hinauszuwachsen. Und auch wenn die Freundschaft mit den ehemaligen Digirittern nicht mehr so eng war wie früher, so blickte er doch immer noch gerne auf die Zeit zurück, in der sie alle unzertrennlich gewesen waren.

Im Gegensatz zu Yamato, dessen Erinnerungen offenbar vor allem von den negativen Vorfällen der Vergangenheit dominiert wurden. Taichi spürte wie sein Brustkorb sich erneut schmerzhaft zusammen krampfte. Der blonde Sänger zeigte keinerlei Reaktion auf seine ehrlichen Worte, verharrte einfach nur stumm, sodass er schließlich seine Hände resignierend zurückziehen wollte. Überrascht weiteten sich braune Augen als es nicht so weit kam, sich plötzlich und ohne jegliche Vorwarnung starke Arme um ihn schlossen. Auch jetzt konnte Taichi nicht verhindern, dass sein Körper sich automatisch anspannte, sein Herzschlag für einen Moment aussetzte, ehe er mit doppelter Geschwindigkeit und Intensität gegen seine Rippen pochte. Bevor er auf die überraschende Umarmung reagieren konnte, hatte Yamato sich auch schon wieder von ihm gelöst um erneut Abstand zwischen sie zu bringen.

Er hatte keine Ahnung worauf sich die leise Entschuldigung bezog, ob auf die überfallsartige Umarmung oder auf alles was in der Vergangenheit zwischen ihnen falsch gelaufen war. Es war ihm auch egal. Dieses winzige Zeichen von Zuneigung hatte ihm alles gezeigt, was er zu wissen brauchte. Er war dem Sänger nicht egal. Auch jetzt nach all den Jahren Funkstille noch nicht. Egal wie Yamato sich dagegen sträubte es sich einzugestehen, ein Teil von ihm hatte ihn ebenfalls vermisst. Ihre gemeinsame unbeschwerte Zeit, die etlichen Stunden, die sie zusammen verbracht hatten, obwohl ihr Charakter doch so unterschiedlich gewesen war, dass niemand wirklich verstanden hatte, weshalb sie sich so gut verstanden. Ohne nachzudenken lehnte er sich nach vor, gab Yamato gar keine Zeit zu reagieren, als er auch schon seine Arme fest um den schlanken Körper schlang, er den Älteren fest gegen sich drückte.  
„Vergiss es. Du wirst mich so schnell nicht wieder los.“, murmelte er leise, seine Stimme sanft, aber dennoch entschlossen.

~*~

Einen Augenblick starr vor Verblüffung, stand Yamato regungslos da, die Augen leicht geweitet, die Muskeln angespannt. Was passierte hier gerade? Sein Herz hämmerte ebenso schnell wie zuvor, seine Gesichtszüge ebenfalls angespannt… aber nur für einen Moment. Seine Stirn bettete sich erneut auf Taichis Schulter, der ihn so dicht gegen den eigenen Körper presste, dass er sich nicht zu wehren vermochte. Langsam, zögerlich legte der seine kühlen Hände wieder auf den trainierten Rücken, schloss die blauen Augen und verharrte einfach. Er konnte Taichis tiefe, aufgeregte Atemzüge hören, glaubte fast dessen Herz gegen die eigene Brust pochen zu spüren. Er war warm und dieser ganz spezielle Duft, den er noch von ihrer Schulzeit kannte, haftete dem Dunkelhaarigen bis heute an. Langsam entspannte sich seine Haltung und mit der eigenen fühlte er auch wie Taichi etwas lockerer wurde. Es war eine bizarre Situation. Sein ganzer Körper kribbelte und sein Magen schien sich zu überschlagen. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, seltsam schön. In all den Jahren hatte er niemals diese Art der Empfindung verspürt und vielleicht würde es sich zu einem Problem entwickeln… Vielleicht.  
Yamato schluckte trocken als er schließlich die Hände auf Taichis Schultern legte und ihn etwas von sich schob um ihn anzusehen. Kurz öffnete er seinen Mund, doch alle Worte waren plötzlich wie aus seinem Kopf gewaschen. Taichi war ein unglaublich hübscher Mann und wenn er ihn genau betrachtete, die vollen Lippen, die sanften Augen, wurden ihm schlagartig die Knie weich. Es war kein Wunder, dass er für alle möglichen Werbekampagnen gebucht wurde. Die Liste seiner Verehrerinnen musste endlos lang sein. Peinlich berührt presste der die Lippen zusammen, wandte die Augen zur Seite, während er immer noch Taichis Arme um sich spürte. Es war viel zu angenehm als dass es in Ordnung sein konnte! Vor einigen Minuten hatten sie sich noch angebrüllt und jetzt? Er spürte wie ihm eine leichte Hitze in die Wangen stieg und drehte nun schließlich das ganze Gesicht beiseite.  
„Ähm… willst du mich nicht langsam loslassen?“  
Leise, fast schüchtern presste er diese Worte hervor, ehe er seine Augen wieder auf den Sportler richtete und ihn von unten heraus ansah.

~*~

Erleichtert spürte Taichi wie der Ältere sich in seinen Armen entspannte, statt sich wie schon fast erwartet aus seiner Umarmung zu winden. Es fühlte sich gut an. Richtig. Und noch besser als der Sänger schließlich auch die letzte Gegenwehr aufgab und sich gegen ihn lehnte, schließlich sogar selbst seine Arme erneut um ihn legte.  
Ein leichtes Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen, während er kurz einfach nur schweigend verharrte. Obwohl er sich an keinen Moment in ihrer gemeinsamen Vergangenheit erinnern konnte, in dem sie sich wirklich bewusst umarmt hatten, war da dennoch ein Gefühl von Vertrautheit. Ihm war schon klar, dass es zu früh war um euphorisch zu jubilieren, sie nach ihrer langen Funkstille eindeutig Zeit benötigten würden um ihre damalige Freundschaft wieder aufleben zu lassen, doch zumindest schien noch nicht alles völlig verloren. Natürlich befanden sie sich gerade in einer absoluten Ausnahmesituation, fernab von der realen Welt, weit weg von ihrem stressigen Leben. Hier blieb ihnen nicht wirklich eine andere Wahl als zusammenzuhalten. Doch er war noch nie jemand gewesen, der sich von Herausforderungen hatte einschüchtern lassen.  
Der dunkelhaarige Sportler konnte Yamatos warmen Atem an seinem Hals spüren, unstetig und irgendwie flach. Obwohl sich der schlanke Körper in seinen Armen merklich entspannt hatte, war da dennoch nach wie vor eine gewisse Nervosität. Und das nicht nur bei Yamato, auch er selbst spürte, dass sein Herzschlag nach wie vor schneller ging als sonst.  
Perplex zuckte er schließlich zusammen als der Sänger sich leise räusperte und dann die Stille brach. Hastig zog er seine Arme zurück und er konnte spüren wie ihm die Hitze ins Gesicht schoss.  
"Tut mir leid! Das war keine Anmache oder so!"

Die Worte waren seinen Lippen entkommen ehe er sie verhindern konnte und braune Augen weiteten sich entsetzt während Taichi innerlich aufstöhnte. Wieso zum Teufel war sein Mund nur immer schneller als sein Verstand?! Gerade in solchen Momenten wünschte er sich doch manchmal etwas mehr Taktgefühl.  
"Und das war ein ziemlich mieser Scherz. Tut mir leid. Ich hoffe, du weißt, dass das nicht ernst gemeint gewesen ist."  
Unsicher richtete er seinen Blick auf Yamato, während er darauf wartete, dass der Blonde irgendwie reagierte. Er konnte nur hoffen und beten, dass der Ältere ihm die erneute dämliche Bemerkung nicht zu übel nahm. Immerhin musste er doch mittlerweile erkannt haben, wie sehr er ihn tatsächlich vermisst hatte.

~*~

Irritiert weiteten sich bei Taichis unbedachter Aussage Yamatos Augen und einen Moment lang starrten sich die beiden einfach nur entgegen. Der Sportler war nervös, man merkte deutlich wie unangenehm ihm dieser Ausrutscher war, dennoch musste sich der Musiker kurz sammeln. Mit Taichis Taktlosigkeit war er ja schon früher konfrontiert gewesen, doch in diesen Momenten wusste er wieder, warum sie sich auch damals ständig gestritten hatten. Innerlich stöhnte er genervt auf. Wenn sie wollten, könnten sie einen ganzen Tag mit dieser Art Streitigkeiten füllen. Stattdessen fuhr er sich nur mit der Hand durchs Haar und verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen: „Ach nein? Keine Anmache? Ach wie schade… Ich hatte mir schon Hoffnungen gemacht.“  
Es klang zynisch und etwas schnippisch, doch ehe er dem Dunkelhaarigen den Rücken zudrehte, verzogen sich seine Lippen zu einem süffisanten Grinsen.  
„Also, ich weiß nicht was du heute noch vorhast, aber da wir nicht wissen was morgen noch alles auf uns zukommt, lege ich mich jetzt hin und versuche dabei nicht zu erfrieren.“  
Damit steuerte er die nächste Wand an und ließ sich dort nieder. Natürlich waren Taichis Worte nach wie vor verletzend, aber immerhin musste man ihm anrechnen, dass er sich wirklich bemühte… Die ewige Streiterei um unbedachte Aussagen würde sie nicht weiter bringen und der Blonde glaubte Taichi, wenn dieser sagte, dass er ihn nun nicht mehr so schnell loswerden würde. Ein Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen, denn der Gedanke, dass er Taichi wirklich noch so viel bedeutete, machte ihn irgendwie glücklich. Bis vor einer halben Stunde hätte er dieses Gefühl nie für möglich gehalten, doch es war zu früh um sich wirklich zu freuen. Der Fußballer war alles andere als feinfühlig und er musste wahrscheinlich noch viel Geduld mit ihm haben, wenn er wirklich in Erwägung zog, ihrer Freundschaft noch einmal eine Chance zu geben. Ein unangenehmer Schauer lief über seinen Rücken und die Kälte schickte ein Zittern nach dem anderen durch seine Glieder. Wahrscheinlich würden sie sich heute Nacht beide den Tod holen! Ihre Digimon schliefen glücklich und zusammengekuschelt nur wenige Meter neben ihm, doch die beiden als Wärmequelle zu missbrauchen würde wohl nicht viel nützen… Genervt zog er die Beine an seinen zitternden Körper und rollte sich mehr oder weniger auf der Seite zusammen, schob sich einen Arm unter den Kopf und verfluchte diese Situation. Hoffentlich würde die Sonne bald aufgehen, dass sie aus dieser Höhle verschwinden konnten. 

~*~

Taichi stand noch immer nahe genug an dem Älteren um auch im Dunklen ausmachen zu können, dass Yamatos Augen sich zu schmalen Schlitzen verengten. Erneut verfluchte er sich für seine Taktlosigkeit, für sein Talent alles mit einer einzigen unüberlegten Bemerkung zu ruinieren. Wieso war er nur so ein unglaublicher Trottel?  
Angespannt wartete er darauf, dass Yamato endlich reagierte, blinzelte dann bei der unerwarteten Antwort irritiert. Yamatos Tonfall klang schnippisch, doch nicht wirklich wütend. Und der Inhalt seiner Worte... war das der Versuch gewesen auf seine dämliche Bemerkung mit einem ähnlich schlechten Scherz zu antworten?  
Einen Moment starrte er den Blonden, der sich gerade etwas ungelenk auf dem Boden zusammen rollte einfach nur perplex an, ehe dann ein leichtes Lächeln über seine Lippen huschte.  
Sie hatten sich selbst zur Blütezeit ihrer Freundschaft permanent gestritten, sich wegen jeder Kleinigkeit in die Haare bekommen. Es gab offenbar Dinge, die sich auch in all den Jahren nicht verändert hatten. Eigentlich ein gutes Zeichen, immerhin zeigte jede noch so winzige Auseinandersetzung auch, dass er Yamato noch wichtig genug war um sich mit ihm zu streiten.

"Und du denkst wirklich, dass wir hier auch nur eine Sekunde schlafen werden?"

Widerstrebend ließ Taichi sich ebenfalls auf den Boden sinken, während er zweifelnd die Stirn runzelte. Der dunkelhaarige Wuschelkopf sog scharf die Luft ein als er sich schließlich in eine liegende Position brachte, die Kälte dabei sofort durch seine dünne Kleidung in seine Glieder kroch. Sein gesamter Körper war angespannt, und nur mit Mühe konnte er verhindern, dass seine Zähne aufeinander klapperten. Das war ein einziger Albtraum.  
Leise stöhnend rollte er sich auf die andere Seite, nur um eine Sekunde später erneut seine Position zu wechseln. Als Sportler war er an unbequeme Schlafkonditionen gewöhnt, hatte er doch zu Beginn seiner Karriere des Öfteren nächtelang während der Trainingslager auf einer Ansammlung von dünnen Matratzen auf harten Böden von Turnhallen verbracht. Er brauchte nun wirklich keinen übermäßigen Luxus, aber das war nun selbst für ihn kaum zu ertragen.

Frustriert richtet er sich schließlich wieder auf, nicht in der Lage auch nur eine halbwegs annehmbare Schlafposition zu finden. Erneut pendelte sein Blick zu Yamato, der sich ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt auf dem Boden zusammen gerollt hatte. Selbst von hier konnte er das Zittern des schlanken Körpers sehen. Seine Mimik spannte sich an, und er seufzte innerlich auf. Er wollte seinen besten Freund zurück, mehr als andere. Und der einzige Weg zur Normalität zurückzufinden war sich auch dementsprechend zu verhalten. So wie früher. Ohne permanent im Hinterkopf zu haben, dass der Ältere auf Männer stand. Yamato hatte ihm von Anfang an klar gemacht, dass er kein derartiges Interesse an ihm hatte, also was genau hatte sich für ihn verändert? Nichts, oder? Außer, dass es sich eben etwas ungewohnt anfühlte nach all der Zeit wieder mit dem Blonden zusammen zu sein. Wenn er also Normalität wollte, dann müsste er sich auch verhalten wie immer. Ohne jede seiner Handlungen zuvor auf die Waagschale zu legen.

Er zögerte kurz, ehe er sich dann vollständig aufrichtete um auf den Knien zu dem Blonden zu rutschen.  
Taichi konnte spüren wie Yamato überrascht zusammenfuhr als er ihn hinter sich bemerkte, ließ sich allerdings nicht davon abhalten sich enger an den zitternden Körper zu drängen.

"Ich hab keine Lust dazu hier zu erfrieren.", kommentierte er nur murmelnd, darum bemüht sich nicht anzumerken, dass es ihm trotz seiner guten Vorsätze schwer fiel seine Nervosität hinunter zu kämpfen.  
"Keine dämlichen Scherze oder dumme Witze. Versprochen.", fügte er dann noch hinzu.

~*~

Die Kälte schüttelte ihn immer wieder, kroch in seine Glieder und an Schlaf war wirklich nicht zu denken. Taichi schien es auch nicht besser zu gehen, denn immer wieder ertönte mürrisches, unleidliches Stöhnen ein paar Meter hinter ihm. Aber da mussten sie jetzt durch… ihre immer noch feuchten Klamotten setzten dem Ganzen allerdings die Krone auf. Was hatten sie sich dabei gedacht so kurz vor Sonnenuntergang so einen Blödsinn zu fabrizieren? Er schlang die Arme fester um sich selbst, doch ohne jeglichen Erfolg. Eine plötzliche Bewegung hinter ihm ließ ihn zusammenfahren, als er auch schon wenig später Taichis Stimme vernahm und sich schlagartig sein ganzer Körper anspannte, als sich der Sportler zu ihm legte. Natürlich, eigentlich war das die einzig sinnvolle Idee in solch einer Situation, schon ihre Umarmung hatte gezeigt wie angenehm ihre gegenseitige Körperwärme war, aber….

Hitze schoss ihm ins Gesicht, als Taichis Arm sich um ihn legte und er gegen den starken Körper gezogen wurde. Er… lag hier gerade 'Löffelchen'. Mit Taichi. Das war einfach nicht wahr!! Der warme Atem des Jüngeren streifte sein Ohr und tausend kleine Schauer jagten über seinen Rücken. Nicht gut! Sein Herz sprang fast aus seiner Brust, so sehr raste es und er hoffe inständig dass Taichi diesen Umstand nicht bemerkte. Es fühlte sich wirklich gut an und am liebsten hätte er sich gegen ihn gepresst, um die Wärme und das Gefühl des trainierten Körpers voll auszukosten. Er krampfte die Finger zusammen, versuchte aber einigermaßen normal zu atmen. Wenn nur Taichis Gesicht nicht so nah wäre, er war einfach zu empfindlich am Hals. War nur zu hoffen, dass sein Körper sich nicht komplett gegen ihn verschwor…

Er musste sich irgendwie entspannen… Vielleicht sollte er noch mal all seine Termine für die nächste Woche durchgehen… auch wenn zweifelhaft war, ob er diese wahrnehmen konnte. Immerhin konnten sie nicht wissen, wie lang sie sich in der Digiwelt aufhielten.  
Wie ging es wohl seiner Mutter? Er hatte sie auch schon eine Weile nicht mehr gesehen… wollte sie nicht neue Möbel kaufen?  
Geschockt wurde er aus seinen chaotischen Gedanken gerissen, als sich der Sportler noch dichter an ihn drängte, er spürte wie dieser leicht zitterte. Ok, er schien wirklich zu frieren… aber das war einfach zu nah! Er konnte Taichis untere Region schon fast an seinem Hintern spüren… nur eine kleine Bewegung… und… Yamato schluckte angespannt. Was zur Hölle war los mit ihm? Er hatte erst vor zwei Tagen ausgiebigen Sex gehabt, es konnte also doch nicht sein, dass er sich hier wie ein notgeiler Teenager aufführte! Zumal Taichi davon sicher nicht begeistert wäre! Er sollte wieder runterkommen!

~*~

Taichi konnte hören wie Yamato scharf die Luft einzog, sein Atem dann kurz stockte, ehe der Ältere schließlich langsam und mühsam beherrscht die Luft aus seiner Lunge presste. Der schlanke Körper verharrte stocksteif, völlig regungslos, sodass er sich umgehend die Frage stellte ob er nicht impulsiv einen weiteren dummen Fehler begangen hatte. Sofort schob er die aufkeimenden Zweifel beiseite als er die Gänsehaut auf den Armen des Blonden spüren konnte. Es war Blödsinn nun darüber zu lamentieren ob er eine dämliche Entscheidung getroffen hatte, immerhin war es die einzig sinnvolle Reaktion gewesen. Ihnen war beiden kalt und das war die einzige Lösung einander einigermaßen warm zu halten. Durch das feuchte Hemd hindurch konnte er Yamatos Körperwärme spüren, sodass er automatisch noch etwas näher rückte um den Effekt zu steigern.  
Kein Ton drang über die Lippen des Sängers, wobei Taichi sich allerdings nicht sicher war ob er das als gutes Zeichen werten sollte. Na ja, zumindest wehrte Yamato sich nicht gegen die Umarmung. Wahrscheinlich würde es einfach nur etwas dauern bis der sonst so distanziere Einzelgänger in der Lage war sich zu entspannen. Seine Stirn legte sich leicht in Falten als er seinen eigenen Gedankengang verfolgte. Einzelgänger? War Yamato das wirklich noch? Als populärster Sänger Japans war man wohl eher selten alleine. Und in seiner spärlichen Freizeit gab es bestimmt auch Menschen, die der Blonde traf. Erneut spürte Taichi ein seltsam flaues Gefühl im Magen, dass er allerdings sofort hinunter kämpfte.  
Einen Moment lagen sie einfach nur schweigend da, ehe der dunkelhaarige Wuschelkopf sich leise räusperte.  
"...und, hast du einen Freund?"  
Er blinzelte perplex als er realisierte, dass er die Worte gerade tatsächlich laut ausgesprochen hatte. Erneut stöhnte Taichi innerlich auf.  
Wow, er besaß wirklich ein außerordentliches Talent für subtile Fragestellungen. Vielleicht war es besser vorerst einfach den Mund zu halten, ehe der Ältere beschloss ihm doch noch eine zu verpassen.

~*~

Ruckartig drehte der blonde Sänger bei Taichis Frage den Kopf nach hinten. Hatte er ihn eben wirklich nach seinem Liebesleben gefragt?  
Kurz sahen sie sich schweigend an, Taichi wirkte leicht verlegen, wahrscheinlich hatte er mal wieder nicht nachgedacht, bevor er gesprochen hatte.  
Leise seufzend drehte sich Yamato wieder zurück, bettete den Kopf erneut auf seinem Arm und schmiegte sich etwas näher an die warme Brust des Sportlers.  
Es brachte ja doch nichts und vielleicht konnte ihn eine Unterhaltung über ihr Leben etwas ablenken, ehe er komplett durchdrehte. Eigentlich wussten sie beide nicht sonderlich viel über das aktuelle Privatleben des Anderen und wenn sie tatsächlich wieder an ihrer Freundschaft arbeiten wollten, war dieses Thema nicht zu umgehen.

„Nein… hab ich nicht. Es sieht wohl so aus, als wäre ich für so was nicht geeignet. Was ist mit dir? Gibt's eine Freundin? Tut mir leid wenn ich nicht informiert bin, aber ich lese diese Schmierblätter nicht.“  
Er hatten in den letzten Jahren wirklich versucht alles über Taichi auszublenden. Er wusste wirklich so gut wie nichts über ihn. Nach ihrer gemeinsamen Schulzeit endete alles… einzig, dass Taichi Karriere als Profifußballer gemacht hatte, war nicht an ihm vorbei gegangen. Die vielen Werbungen hatte er gesehen, aber er hatte immer versucht alles zu ignorieren, denn jedes Mal verspürte er einen stechenden Schmerz oder aufkeimende Wut. Doch jetzt war da aufrichtiges Interesse. Aber ob das wirklich ein gutes Zeichen war blieb abzuwarten.

~*~

Ein verlegener Ausdruck stahl sich auf sein Gesicht als Yamato seinen Kopf kurz zu ihm umwandte, ihn über die Schultern hinweg einen Moment schweigend musterte, ehe er ihm dann erneut den Rücken zuwandte. Ein leises Seufzen war die einzige hörbare Reaktion, die er auf seine Frage erhielt. Erst als Taichi sich bereits resignierend damit abfinden wollte überhaupt keine Antwort zu erhalten, brach Yamato plötzlich die Stille und überraschte ihn sogar mit einer Gegenfrage.

"Nein, hat nie funktioniert. Und ich bezweifle, dass du darüber irgendetwas in den Klatschblättern gefunden hättest." So indiskret er manchmal auch sein mochte, so taktlos und unüberlegt, so hatte er dennoch immer versucht seine Freundinnen vom Rampenlicht fernzuhalten. Nicht nur um sie vor dem Blitzlichtgewitter und eifersüchtigen Fans zu schützen, sondern weil die Beziehungen meist sowieso nicht von langer Dauer gewesen waren.

"Bin offenbar auch nicht dafür geeignet."  
Er schwieg kurz, öffnete dann allerdings zu einer erneuten Frage den Mund.  
Wenn Yamato schon bereit war über Privates mit ihm zu reden, sollte er die Gelegenheit dazu wohl nicht so ohne weiteres verstreichen zu lassen.  
"Hast... du es denn schon einmal mit jemandem versucht?"  
Die Frage war harmlos gemeint, rein darauf ausgerichtet ob der Blonde den Schritt zu einer Beziehung trotz seines komplizierten beruflichen Backgrounds schon gewagt hatte. Doch schon als er sie aussprach wurde ihm bewusst, wie zweideutig sie klang, wie leicht es war die Frage auf eine sexuelle Ebene zu lenken. Im Endeffekt klang es wie eine etwas verpackte Version von "Hattest du schon Sex mit einem Kerl".

~*~

Wie konnte ein einzelner Mensch nur so ungeschickt in seiner Ausdrucksweise sein? Sonderlich diplomatisch ging der brünette Sportler immerhin nicht vor. Gut, dass er Taichi den Rücken zugedreht hatte, so dass dieser nicht sehen konnte, wie er die Augen verdrehte, seine Lippen aber dennoch zu einem amüsierten Grinsen verzog. Wenn man wusste worauf man sich bei Taichi gefasst machen musste, konnte man damit umgehen… nur ab und zu wäre es vielleicht nicht die schlechteste Idee, wenn er vor dem Reden sein Hirn einschalten würde.

Na gut, er wusste genau wie die Frage eigentlich gemeint war, aber diese Zweideutigkeit… das konnte er einfach nicht unbeantwortet im Raum stehen lassen. Taichi wollte wieder zurück in sein Leben? Schön, dann musste er sich sowieso damit auseinandersetzen. Es würde sich noch zeigen wie gut der Jüngere wirklich mit dem Thema Homosexualität in seiner Nähe umgehen konnte.  
Immer noch grinsend, versuchte er seine Stimme so ernst wie möglich zu halten und war jetzt schon gespannt auf die wahrscheinlich empörte Reaktion des Fußballers.

„Naja… zu einer echten Beziehung hat es nie gereicht… Es dürfte jetzt auch ziemlich schwierig werden mit dem Job und der Geheimhaltung. Also hab ich es immer bei gelegentlichen One-Night-Stands mit belanglosem Sex belassen… falls es eher das ist, wofür du dich eigentlich interessierst.“

~*~

Taichis Augen weiteten sich leicht und er konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihm einen Moment lang der Mund offen stehen blieb. Er hatte gefragt und eine klare Antwort erhalten. Also was genau hatte er erwartet? Dass Yamato die ganze Zeit über vollständig abstinent gelebt hatte? Bei seinem Aussehen sehr unrealistisch. Und obwohl der Ältere seine sexuelle Präferenz geheim hielt, gab es bestimmt Mittel und Wege um dennoch zu schnellem Sex zu kommen. Er hatte keine Ahnung von der Schwulenszene Japans, doch er bezweifelte, dass der blonde Sänger Probleme damit hatte Männer abzuschleppen. Er spürte wie sein Mund trocken wurde und schluckte schwer als sich unwillkürlich Bilder in seine Gedanken stahlen, die dort eindeutig nichts verloren hatten. Hastig schüttelte er den Kopf. Dieses Thema tat ihm eindeutig nicht gut, und in letzter Zeit war er wirklich zu oft damit konfrontiert worden. Dummerweise schien Yamato damit gerade seine Grenzen auszutesten.  
Er presste seine Lippen aufeinander, konnte fast sehen wie Yamato süffisant in sich hineingrinste, in der Annahme ihn mit seiner Antwort verstört zu haben. Okay, ja, sie hatte ihn etwas aus dem Konzept gebracht, doch das brauchte der Ältere wirklich nicht zu wissen.  
"Und? Wie läuft das ab? Wie lernst du Männer kennen?", setzte er der Konversation noch den Hut auf, im betont desinteressierten Tonfall, so als würde er nach dem Wetter der nächsten Woche fragen. Wenn Yamato ihn provozieren wollte, gerne. Er hatte wirklich kein Problem damit das Spielchen noch weiterzuführen. Ganz und gar nicht...

~*~

Nun konnte Yamato ein amüsiertes Schnauben nicht mehr unterdrücken. Das war ja herrlich! Aber gut, wenn Taichi Einzelheiten wollte, würde er sie bekommen. Dieses Frage und Antwort-Spiel fing an ihm zu gefallen.  
„Na, wie lernst du denn Frauen kennen? Es gibt Clubs… die ich allerdings eher selten besuche. Die Gefahr dort erkannt zu werden, ist zu groß. Aber meistens höre ich nur, wie ähnlich ich doch diesem Ishida sehe… Es ist praktisch ich zu sein.“  
Ein knappes Lachen entkam seiner Kehle, im Moment würde er sich am liebsten zu Taichi drehen und sein Gesicht beobachten… aber so ging es auch.  
„Außerdem...“, setzte er schließlich etwas ernster an, „das Musikbusiness ist groß und du würdest dich wundern wie viele vermeintliche Heteros mal eine nette Abwechslung suchen. Kerle mit Familie… das ist immer praktisch, die halten die Klappe. Ich sehe es an ihren Blicken… dieser ganz bestimmte Ausdruck. Eine Mischung aus Unsicherheit und der Frage wie es sich wohl anfühlt… mit mir… na ja.“  
Ein weiteres Grinsen stahl sich in sein Gesicht, denn er hatte während seiner Erzählung nicht verhindern können, dass sich ein kleiner, fast verführerischer Hauch in seine Stimme schlich.

Die ganze Zeit über war von Taichi kaum etwas zu hören… sein etwas unregelmäßiger Atem, ab und zu ein kleines Frösteln von der Kälte. Wahrscheinlich war er jetzt wirklich geschockt, aber egal.  
„Theoretisch nicht die feine Art, aber Charakterstärke und Moralvorstellungen sind mir ziemlich egal, wenn das Endergebnis stimmt. Viel tun muss ich dafür eigentlich nie… Ein bisschen Smalltalk, ein paar flüchtige Berührungen um sicher zu gehen… und es gibt so verdammt viele Hotels in Tokyo.“ Er war nun wirklich mehr als gespannt ob der Sportler nun genug hatte, ob er dieses Spielchen jetzt abbrechen würde, oder nicht. Bisher herrschte nur verlegenes Schweigen hinter ihm.

~*~

Wie er Frauen kennenlernte? Auf alle Fälle mit ganz anderen Hintergedanken als der Ältere, immerhin war er absolut nicht der Typ für schnellen Sex und One-Night-Stands. Vielleicht war seine Vorstellung einer Beziehung etwas zu romantisch verklärt, doch einfach nur um etwas Druck abzulassen Frauen aufzureißen, der Gedanke behagte ihm überhaupt nicht. Einfach mit einer flüchtigen Bekannschaft in ein Hotel zu verschwinden, vielleicht nicht einmal den richtigen Namen zu kennen, wie war es da überhaupt möglich genug Vertrauensbasis für Sex aufzubauen? Aber es passte zu Yamato... Sich nicht zu binden, niemanden gänzlich an sich heranzulassen, immer einen Fluchtweg bereit zu haben... Wortlos lauschte er den Worten des Blonden, konnte nicht verhindern, dass diese erneut Bilder in seinen Kopf projizierten, die dort eindeutig nichts verloren hatten. Es war nicht schwer sich vorzustellen wie Yamato sich seinen potentiellen Aufrissen gegenüber verhielt, wie der Sänger es mit ein paar Berührungen schaffte alles zu bekommen was er wollte. Erneut schluckte Taichi schwer. Verdammt. Der Blonde hatte eindeutig zu viel Spaß daran ihn zu triezen. Yamatos Tonfall klang verführerisch, fast so als ob der Ältere ihm seine Techniken direkt präsentierte. Es dauerte einen Moment ehe der Inhalt seiner Worte seinen Kopf erreichte, dunkle Augen sich erneut fassungslos weiteten.  
"Du... schläfst mit Kerlen, die Familien haben? Mit Männern, die eigentlich nicht ... die nicht auf Männer stehen?"  
Eigentlich sollte ihn die Tatsache viel mehr schockieren, dass der Sänger offenbar keinerlei Problem damit hatte Familienväter abzuschleppen. Vielmehr beschäftigte ihn allerdings, dass Yamato tatsächlich das Interesse dieser Männer weckte. Dass sie wissen wollten, wie es sich mit ihm anfühlte...  
Taichi schluckte erneut schwer.  
"Was ist so anders daran mit einem Mann zu schlafen?"  
Selbst in seinen eigenen Ohren klang seine Stimme seltsam rau, irgendwie belegt und nervös. Er presste seine Lippen aufeinander. Yamato konnte vergessen, dass er einfach so klein beigeben würde. Er hatte kein Problem damit dieses Gespräch weiterzuführen. Ganz und gar nicht.

~*~

Ok… Taichi wollte also noch weiterspielen? Gut, ganz wie er wollte. Es war einfach viel zu interessant zu erfahren wo die Grenze des Sportlers lag. Im Moment schien er, trotz merklicher Nervosität, doch sehr interessiert.  
„Weißt du, mir ist das egal, ob die Typen Familie zu Hause haben oder nicht… das ist deren Entscheidung.“  
Er zuckte beiläufig mit den Schultern ehe er weiter sprach: „Überrascht es dich wirklich so sehr, dass es genug Männer gibt, die das mal ausprobieren wollen? Überleg doch mal, wer versteht wohl besser was ein Mann will als ein Mann. Grundsätzlich sind wir alle gleich und wenn du die richtigen Knöpfe drückst, ist es plötzlich vollkommen egal. Außerdem…“  
Yamato stoppte kurz, schmiegte sich wieder etwas enger an den wärmenden Körper, wandte den Kopf etwas nach hinten und grinste Taichi schelmisch an: „… es ist immer wieder faszinierend wie schlecht die meisten Kerle ihren eigenen Körper kennen...“ 

~*~

Der dunkelhaarige Sportler war schon immer so gewesen. Herausforderungen motivierten ihn dazu sein Bestes zu geben, verbissen bis zum Schluss durchzuhalten um dann am Ende zufrieden auf seine Leistung zurückzublicken. Natürlich war das normalerweise vorwiegend auf seine sportlichen Fähigkeiten bezogen, doch das kleine Wortgefecht mit Yamato weckte ebenfalls seinen Kampfgeist. Es war offensichtlich, dass der Ältere ihn bewusst provozierte, er versuchte seine Grenzen auszutesten, nur um ihm dann erneut vorführen zu können, dass er doch größere Probleme mit der sexuellen Ausrichtung des Blonden hatte als er zugab. Aber sicher nicht mit ihm. Er würde ganz bestimmt nicht…

Ein überraschtes Keuchen entfuhr seinen Lippen als Yamato sich plötzlich enger an ihn drängte und Taichi konnte spüren wie ihm das Blut in die Wangen schoss. Genau in dem Moment als der Ältere sich zu ihm umwandte, blaue Augen sich mit einer Mischung aus Herausforderung und Amüsement auf ihn richteten. "Ach, ist das so?", presste er hervor, während sein Blick nervös zur Seite pendelte. Es war eine dämliche Idee gewesen mit diesem Thema anzufangen, völlig idiotisch dumm.

"Trifft bestimmt nicht auf alle Kerle zu."  
Er kannte seinen Körper, seine eigenen Vorlieben. Dafür brauchte er bestimmt keinen anderen Mann.

~*~

Das Keuchen von Taichi kam irgendwie unerwartet, genau wie seine geröteten Wangen. Ja, er neckte ihn, aber irgendwie reagierte er gerade etwas anders als Yamato erwartet hatte. Konnte das sein? Langsam drehte er sich wieder um, der Sportler sollte seinen eigenen verunsicherten Gesichtsausdruck nicht sehen.  
„Vielleicht nicht auf alle… aber bis jetzt auf alle, mit denen ich das Vergnügen hatte… Heteros versteht sich…“  
Er schluckte selbst etwas trocken, als er seinen Gedanken zu Ende führte. War Taichi einer dieser Kerle? Einer der vielleicht gar nicht genau wusste, ob er es mochte oder nicht, weil er sich nie damit auseinandergesetzt hatte?

Ein Kribbeln breitete sich in seinem Magen aus und die brennende Frage, ob er es wagen sollte. Hier herrschte sowieso gerade Ausnahmezustand… und ok, sie waren dabei sich wieder anzunähern, aber… Es brannte ihm wirklich unter den Nägeln. Er würde vorsichtig sein, Taichi würde es beenden, wenn es ihm zu viel wurde und dann konnte er ihm immer noch vorhalten, dass er Recht gehabt hatte und dass er ihn nur hatte aufziehen wollen… oder? Blieb nur die Frage 'wie' wütend Taichi werden würde wenn er es jetzt übertrieb. Noch einmal schluckte er nervös, ehe er sich schließlich erneut in der wärmenden Umarmung regte. Wie unbeabsichtigt stieß er dabei sein Becken nach hinten, presste damit seinen festen Hintern hart gegen Taichis Schritt.

~*~

Taichi atmete innerlich erleichtert auf als der Ältere ihm wieder den Rücken zuwandte, die blauen Augen ihn nicht länger traktierten. Vielleicht sollte er einfach einsehen, dass er dieses Machtspielchen verloren hatte, Yamato den Triumph gönnen und versuchen zumindest ein paar Stunden Schlaf zu bekommen. Es war offensichtlich, dass es dem Sänger diebische Freude bereitete ihn zu triezen, und er bezweifelte ohnehin längst, dass der Blonde ihn einfach so davon kommen lassen würde. Taichi presste sofort seine Lippen aufeinander, allerdings zu spät. Das heisere Stöhnen war mehr als deutlich zu hören gewesen und entsetzt stellte der dunkelhaarige Sportler fest, dass ihm nun das Blut nicht nur ins Gesicht schoss. Scheiße, was war nur los mit ihm? Klar, der letzte Sex war eine Weile her, darüber hinaus war er in letzter Zeit meist auch zu müde und fertig vom Training gewesen um selbst Hand an zu legen. Aber dass er so ausgehungert war, dass er nun derartig auf Yamato reagierte... Verdammt, er musste schnellstens reagieren. Dämlich lachen und den Älteren fragen ob er wirklich geglaubt hatte, dass der Laut eben ernst gemeint gewesen war. Den Blonden spöttisch darauf hinweisen, dass er eben nicht in der Lage war die gesamte Männerwelt umzupolen. Yamato würde ihm glauben, ganz bestimmt. Immerhin war er doch der Meister in dämliche Witze reißen. Doch kein Ton kam über seine Lippen. Stattdessen hielt er seinen Mund weiterhin fest verschlossen, aus Panik davor erneut ein verräterisches Geräusch von sich zu geben. Panisch schloss er seine Augen, nur um zu realisieren, dass er damit einzig und alleine dafür sorgte, dass er Yamatos festen Hintern noch intensiver an seinem Schritt spürte. Genug. Das ging alles zu weit, er musste dieses dämliche Spielchen beenden.  
//... wie es sich wohl anfühlt... mit mir...//, hallten Yamatos Worte erneut durch seinen Kopf und sein gesamter Körper spannte sich an.  
Was war nur los mit ihm?! Er hatte kein Interesse an Männern, verdammt noch mal! Der Sex mit seiner Ex war heiß gewesen! Wie hatte sie noch einmal geheißen? Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern. In seinem Kopf herrschte gähnende Leere.

~*~

Yamato verharrte regungslos in seiner Position, die blauen Augen vor Überraschung geweitet, die Wangen gerötet. Wow. Taichis Stöhnen schickte ihm einen heißen Schauer über den Rücken und ganz langsam spürte er einen leichten Druck an seinem Po. Darauf gefasst, dass der Sportler ihn von sich stoßen, ihn irgendwie anbrüllen würde, wartete er auf eine Reaktion, doch nichts geschah. Kein weiterer Laut, keine Bewegung. Yamatos Herzschlag dröhnte in seinen Ohren, pochte wie verrückt gegen seinen Brustkorb. Erst jetzt merkte er, dass er die Luft angehalten hatte, entließ sie nun angespannt aus seinen Lungen...

Wollte Taichi denn nichts tun? Außer dessen heißen Atem, der sein Ohr streifte, hörte er nichts… spürte nun aber immer deutlicher die aufkommende Härte des Sportlers. Noch immer presste er sich gegen dessen Schritt und noch immer reagierte er nicht. Was sollte er jetzt machen? Das war etwas, womit er am wenigsten gerechnet hatte! Erregte ihn die Vorstellung seiner Erzählungen tatsächlich so sehr, dass eine einfache Berührung solch einen Effekt erzielte? Ein verräterisches Pochen in seiner eigenen unteren Region ließ ihn kurz die Augen schließen. Was jetzt? Krampfhaft biss er sich auf die Unterlippe, ehe sein Körper für ihn die Entscheidung traf.

Ganz langsam bewegte er die Hüften nach hinten, ließ seinen Po leicht kreisen und spürte sofort die schnell wachsende Erregung des Anderen. Selbst presste er die Lippen fest aufeinander, versuchte jedes verräterische Geräusch zu unterdrücken. Er durfte jetzt nicht zu plump vorgehen, keine dummen Sprüche, keine überheblichen 'Ich-habs-doch-gesagt'-Witze, obwohl ihm selbst nur ein erregtes Keuchen auf der Zunge brannte. So war das nicht geplant gewesen…  
Immer wieder drängte er sich gegen den warmen Körper, berührte mit den Fingern seiner freien Hand Taichis Arm, der immer noch unbewegt um seine Hüfte geschlungen lag. Sanft strich er über die weiche Haut, auf der sich sofort eine Gänsehaut ausbreitete. Schließlich ließ er seine Fingerspitzen über die Innenseite von Taichis Handfläche gleiten und spürte wie sie leicht zusammenzuckte. Der Dunkelhaarige war offenbar wirklich empfindlich… oder einfach nur unglaublich scharf.

In diesem Moment konnte er sein eigenes leises Stöhnen nicht mehr unterdrücken, zu sehr erregte ihn diese Situation und erneut wandte er sich um, immer leicht in Bewegung. Taichis Augen waren zusammengekniffen und er rang offenkundig um Kontrolle… Nein, mit so etwas hatte er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet...

~*~

Wieso schaffte er es nicht die einzige sinnvolle Reaktion auf diesen Überfall zu zeigen? Warum verharrte er wie paralysiert, ohne Yamato von sich zu stoßen und den Älteren in seine Schranken zu weisen? Der Blonde hatte ihm gerade eben noch vorgeworfen, dass er ihn auf seine sexuelle Ausrichtung reduzieren würde, dass er bei jeder noch so flüchtigen Berührung im Hinterkopf hatte, dass sein ehemals bester Freund schwul war. Wenn der Ältere sich so sehr darüber brüskiert hatte, wieso dann nun plötzlich das alles? Wartete Yamato wirklich nur darauf, dass er endlich in seine Schranken gewiesen wurde? War das tatsächlich der einzige Grund für dieses Spielchen?

Denn ein Versehen war die plötzliche körperliche Nähe eindeutig nicht gewesen, wie ihm gleich darauf mehr als eindeutig vor Augen geführt wurde. Taichi presste seine Lippen fester aufeinander, war allerdings nicht in der Lage ein erneutes ersticktes Keuchen vollständig zu unterdrücken als Yamato sich noch intensiver gegen ihn bewegte. Egal wie sehr er versuchte es zu verbergen, sein Körper hatte sich ohnehin längst gegen ihn gestellt und ihn verraten. Es war unmöglich, dass der Sänger noch nicht gemerkt hatte, wie heftig er auf ihn reagierte. Ihre dünnen Kleidungsstücke bildeten nur eine verschwindend dünne Barriere, sodass Yamato seine wachsende Erregung ebenso deutlich spüren musste wie er den festen Hintern des Älteren an seiner Körpermitte.

Sein Puls raste und das Blut rauschte laut in seinen Ohren. Krampfhaft versuchte er seine Atmung zu kontrollieren, trotz fest verschlossener Lippen genügend Sauerstoff in seine Lungen zu befördern. Okay, er hatte verloren. Er war vielleicht ebenso triebgesteuert wie alle anderen Männer auch. War es jetzt nicht allmählich an der Zeit für Yamato triumphierend aufzulachen? Ihn höhnisch darauf hinzuweisen, dass er nicht davon ausgenommen war? Doch auf eine zynische Bemerkung wartete er vergeblich. Stattdessen konnte er spüren wie Fingerkuppen sanft über seinen Arm glitten, und augenblicklich richteten sich die feinen Härchen auf der dunklen Haut auf.  
Okay, genug. Das Maß war endgültig voll. Yamato hatte dieses Spielchen schon viel zu weit getrieben. Er musste völlig verrückt gewesen sein, den Älteren überhaupt so weit gehen zu lassen. Gerade als Taichi ruckartig Distanz zwischen sich und den Blonden bringen wollte, den Mund schon geöffnet um seinem Unwohlsein verbal Ausdruck zu verleihen, drang Yamatos heiseres Stöhnen an sein Ohr und er erstarrte augenblicklich. Die Stimme des Sängers klang völlig verändert, nicht beherrscht und kühl wie sonst. Nicht distanziert und desinteressiert. War Yamato erregt? Seinetwegen? Obwohl der Ältere ihm doch mehrere Male an den Kopf geknallt hatte, dass er nicht sein Typ war? Trotz geschlossener Augen konnte er spüren wie der Blonde sich erneut zu ihm umwandte, sich blaue Augen auf ihn richteten, warmer Atem sein Gesicht streifte. Verdammt, was tat er hier eigentlich? Wie hatte er es nur soweit kommen lassen können? Was war nur falsch mit ihm, dass er überhaupt zuließ, dass ein Mann ihm derartig nahe kam? Die Lippen nach wie vor aufeinander gepresst, zwang er sich seine Lider zu öffnen, wobei sich dunkelbraune Augen leicht weiteten als er direkt in Yamatos blickte. Trotz dämmrigem Licht konnte er die feinen Gesichtszüge deutlich ausmachen, erkennen, dass da weder Hohn noch Spott darin zu erkennen war. Taichi schluckte schwer. Ihm war heiß und er fühlte sich wie benebelt, nicht in der Lage einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. „Was… soll das werden?“, presste er schließlich hervor, wobei er entsetzt feststellte, wie rau und belegt seine eigene Stimme klang.

~*~

Da war sie also, die erste Gegenwehr. Auch wenn sie etwas dünn klang… Augenblicklich stellte Yamato seine Bewegungen ein, verzog seine Züge zu einem fast liebevollen Lächeln.  
„Ich weiß nicht. Wenn du nicht willst, muss das hier gar nichts werden...“ Beinah berührte er die Lippen seines Gegenübers mit den eigenen, spürte den warmen Atem, die aufgeladene Spannung in der Luft, doch dann rückte er sogar ein Stück von dem warmen Körper ab und setzte sich auf. Unter dem Stoff seiner engen Hose war selbst in diesem schummrigen Licht eine leichte Ausbeulung zu erkennen, doch er durfte Taichi nicht so überfallen. Er hatte nun die Vorarbeit geleistet, wie es weiterging, musste er wohl oder übel dem Brünetten überlassen, wenn er nicht wollte, dass er ihm einen Strick daraus drehte und ihn am Ende wirklich nur auf seine Sexualität reduzierte. Noch war ja eigentlich nichts passiert und konnte auf den Moment geschoben werden. Zu schnell konnte man in einer solchen Situation die Kontrolle verlieren, wie sich gerade zeigte.

Er wusste selbst ganz genau wie er reagieren würde, befände sich ein Fremder vor ihm. Aber hier ging es nicht um einen x-beliebigen Kerl… und auch, wenn es schade wäre, würde er es akzeptieren, wenn Taichi sofort einen Rückzieher machte. Ohne dessen Einwilligung würde hier nichts weiter passieren… dann verzog er sich lieber nach draußen und behob sein Problem allein. Die kleine Neckerei war völlig aus dem Ruder gelaufen, doch eigentlich war er mehr als gewillt an diesem Punkt weiter zu machen. Auch wenn er Taichi nun schon des Öfteren gesagt hatte, dass von seiner Seite aus kein Interesse bestand, so sprachen seine körperlichen Signale eine völlig andere Sprache, die dem Sportler aber offenbar nicht aufgefallen war.

„Wir können das hier jeder für sich selbst beheben… ich überlasse das dir.“

~*~

Yamato war so nahe, dass sich ihre Nasenspitzen fast berührten und für einen winzigen Momente rechnete Taichi damit, dass der Ältere die verschwindend geringe Distanz überbrücken würde, ehe sich die fremden Lippen zu einem Lächeln verzogen und Yamato sich von ihm löste. Perplex starrte er den Blonden an, in seiner Mimik deutlich erkennbar, dass er nicht mit einer solchen Reaktion gerechnet hatte. Obwohl er eigentlich Erleichterung darüber verspüren sollte den Fluchtweg nun auf dem Silbertablett reserviert zu bekommen, verharrte er weiterhin angespannt, die dunklen Augen auf den Sänger gerichtet, der nun in einigen Metern Abstand zu ihm auf dem Boden saß. Sein Herz hämmerte weiterhin in einem viel zu schnellen, unregelmäßigen Rhythmus gegen seinen Brustkorb, während er sich krampfhaft darum bemühte seinen vernebelten Verstand wieder klar zu bekommen. Er konnte sehen wie Yamatos dünne Stoffhose um seine Körpermitte spannte, die Erregung des Älteren sich deutlich sichtbar unter dem Kleidungsstück abzeichnete. Taichi schluckte schwer, wandte seinen Blick dann ruckartig ab. Jetzt war der geeignete Zeitpunkt um auf die Notbremse zu steigen, den Blonden in seine Schranken zu weisen und ein für alle Mal klar zu stellen, dass er kein Interesse an Männern hatte. Sein Körper war ausgehungert, hatte automatisch reagiert, völlig passiv und ohne auch nur die geringste Eigeninitiative von ihm selbst. Das konnte passieren, war wahrscheinlich gar nicht so selten. Er musste nur zustimmen, einwilligen, dass sie sich beide selbst um ihre "Problemchen" kümmern sollten. Wieso also zögerte er? Warum kam seine Antwort nicht wie aus der Pistole geschossen? Er biss sich auf die Lippen. Was hatte Yamato nur mit ihm angestellt? Was für ein perfides Spielchen trieb der Blonde eigentlich mit ihm? Wandte er diese Strategie auch bei all den anderen namenlosen Kerlen an, die er für eine schnelle Nummer abschleppte? Taichi spürte Wut in sich hochsteigen und mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung richtete er sich ebenfalls auf. Heiser keuchend stellte er fest, dass das nicht unbedingt die intelligenteste Reaktion gewesen war. Der Stoff seiner Hose zog sich enger um seinen Schritt, erinnerte ihn in fast schmerzhafter Intensität daran wie groß sein Problem tatsächlich war.  
"Was willst du? Dass ich dich darum bitte weiterzumachen? Vergiss es..."  
Gut. Das war der einzig richtige Weg. Er richtete seinen Blick fest auf Yamato, ehe sich seine Mundwinkel dann leicht anhoben.  
"Du brauchst mir nichts vorzumachen, Yamato. Dafür, dass du nicht auf mich stehst, sitzt deine Hose plötzlich ziemlich eng."  
Da war sie wieder, die streitlustige Herausforderung. Die Unfähigkeit seine vorlaute Klappe zu halten. Er fühlte sich vorgeführt, in die Ecke gedrängt und Angriff war nun einmal die beste Verteidigung.

~*~

Interessiert beobachteten blaue Augen wie sich der Sportler vor ihm aufrichtete. Sein 'kleiner Freund' bereitete ihm wohl gerade mächtig Probleme… Na gut, auf diese Art von Panikattacke seitens Taichi war er ja schon innerlich vorbereitet gewesen. Trotzdem war es wirklich amüsant wie er vielen anderen Männern ähnelte. Bloß nicht zugeben, dass da Interesse bestand! Nach Taichis streitlustiger Aussage entfuhr ein belustigtes, knappes Lachen seiner Kehle: „Ich bin nicht blind. Das geb’ ich zu.“  
Kurzerhand stand er nun selbst auf, immer noch ein spitzbübisches Grinsen im Gesicht.  
„Dreh jetzt nicht durch, du bist nicht der erste dem 'das' passiert.“  
Er ging zwei Schritte auf den Jüngeren zu, blieb kurz vor ihm stehen und legte den Kopf etwas schief.  
„Ich gehe jetzt… du kannst hier bleiben… aber trotzdem… du wirst dabei an mich denken, ob du willst oder nicht. Das weißt du ganz genau.“  
Und mit einer flüchtigen Bewegung streifte er im Vorbeigehen Taichis muskulösen Bauch. Sein Finger begannen augenblicklich zu kribbeln und ehrlich gesagt bedauerte er wirklich, dass der Dunkelhaarige so ein Sturkopf war. Was hätte es schon zu bedeuten? Nichts, aber gut.

Langsam trat er aus der Höhle in die klare Nachtluft. Die Sterne über ihm gaben ein beruhigendes Bild ab, aber für so etwas hatte er gerade keinen Kopf. Er musste diesen verdammten Druck loswerden! In Sichtweite befanden sich einige hohe Sträucher und schulterzuckend machte er sich auf den Weg. Noch einmal wandte er sich um, überzeugte sich, dass er wirklich allein war. Aber weder Taichi noch irgendein Digimon war in der Nähe. Seufzend, fast etwas enttäuscht ließ er sich mit dem Rücken an einem Baum nieder, öffnete seine immer noch stark spannende Hose und griff hinein. Erregt biss er sich auf die Lippen und schloss die Augen. Zu zweit wäre es ihm wirklich lieber gewesen, aber es war nun einmal wie es war. Langsam ließ er seine Hand auf und ab gleiten, erhöhte gleichmäßig den Druck auf sein hartes Glied. Sein Atem ging stoßweise und unwillkürlich stahlen sich Bilder in seinen Geist. Taichi wäre wirklich eine willkommene Wahl als Sexpartner. Allein sein durchtrainierter Körper war schon Grund genug über ihn herzufallen. Was er wohl für ein Liebhaber war? Sicher sehr dominant. Ein Stöhnen entkam seinen Lippen. Wahrscheinlich war er sehr einnehmend… vielleicht etwas grob. Wieder ein leises Stöhnen. Oh, verdammt. Irgendwie reichte das hier gerade nicht! Seine zweite Hand suchte sich einen Weg in seine Hose, umfasste den angespannten Hoden und begann ihn zu massieren. Besser! Heiß stieß er die Luft aus, umkreist mit dem Daumen der anderen Hand seine feuchte Eichel, lehnte den Kopf genüsslich in den Nacken. Eine kleine Weile würde das hier sicher noch in Anspruch nehmen…

~*~

Überrascht starrte Taichi den Älteren an. Okay, das war eine völlig unerwartete Antwort, die ihm für einen Moment vollständig den Wind aus den Segeln nahm. Dass Yamato ihm zustimmte, in keiner Weise dementierte, dass er ihn zumindest optisch attraktiv fand, damit hatte er in keiner Weise gerechnet. Perplex folgten braune Augen dem Blonden, der nun direkt auf ihn zutrat, den Blick die ganze Zeit über auf ihn gerichtet. Die dunkle Stimme hallte dumpf durch die Höhle, die Worte schon fast arrogant selbstbewusst und Taichi konnte spüren wie sein Mund aufklappte und erst einmal offen stehen blieb. Der dunkelhaarige Sportler konnte nicht verhindern, dass er leicht zusammenzuckte, jede Muskel seines Körpers sich anspannte als der Ältere im Vorbeigehen lasziv seinen Bauch streifte, er selbst durch den Stoff des Tanktops hindurch die Fingerspitzen des Sängers auf seiner Haut spüren konnte. Yamatos Hand war eiskalt und dennoch schien die flüchtige Berührung wie Feuer zu brennen. Noch ehe er in der Lage war zu antworten, hatte Yamato sich zum Gehen gewandt. In seinem Kopf herrschte gähnende Leere, sein gesamter Verstand schien völlig außer Gefecht gesetzt. Er setzte zu einer Antwort an, doch statt einer schlagfertigen Bemerkung entkam ihm nur ein lauter Fluch. Er würde an ihn denken? Nur über seine Leiche! Was zur Hölle war da nur in ihn gefahren? Wie hatte er es nur so weit kommen lassen können, dass Yamato nun tatsächlich glaubte, dass er Interesse an ihm hatte? Wie all diese schwanzgesteuerten Trottel, die dem Musiker aus der Hand fraßen? Er wollte ihre Freundschaft zurück, das war alles. Da hatte er ja schon mal eine richtige Glanzleistung vollbracht um diesen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen...  
Dunkle Augen pendelten zum Eingang der Höhle, doch Yamato war nicht mehr zu sehen. Ob er tatsächlich...  
Taichi stieß einen weiteren Fluch hervor, biss sich dann erneut auf die Lippen. Und jetzt? Es gab hier keine eiskalte Dusche, die ihn rapide wieder herunterkommen lassen konnte. Selbst die Temperaturen in der Höhle erschienen plötzlich erträglich, schon irgendwie fast zu warm...  
Hilflos lehnte er sich zurück an die felsige Wand, hoffte auf ein Loch im Boden, das sich auftun und ihn verschlingen würde. Doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Verdammt, er musste etwas tun. Sonst kam Yamato zurück und er war hier noch immer im selben Zustand.

Taichi schluckte schwer, atmete dann mühsam beherrscht ein, während er seine Hand vorsichtig unter den Bund seiner Hose schob. Die Kälte seiner eigenen Hand ließ ihn frösteln, dennoch konnte er spüren wie seine Wangen vor Hitze brannten. Er war bei Gott nicht prüde, doch das war alles so unglaublich falsch. Zögernd schloss er seine Finger um seine harte Körpermitte, keuchte heiser auf, als er den Griff festigte. Resignierend lehnte er den Kopf in den Nacken und schloss die Augen während er seine Hand langsam auf und ab bewegte. Obwohl der Stoff seiner Hose sich dehnen ließ, schränkte das Material ihn in seiner Bewegungsfreiheit ein, sodass er das Kleidungsstück mit seiner freien Hand ungeduldig etwas nach unten zerrte. Die Lippen leicht geöffnet rang er um Atem, während er seinen Rhythmus langsam steigerte. Ob Yamato im Freien tatsächlich gerade versuchte sich Erleichterung zu verschaffen? Wie sah der Ältere wohl dabei aus? Die blauen Augen dunkel vor Erregung, hinter halb zugefallenen Lidern verborgen. Die blonden Haare wirr in seine Stirn hängend, die blassen Wangen gerötet. Ein heiseres Stöhnen entkam Taichis Lippen als er mit seinem Daumen seine Spitze reizte, seine Finger bereits feucht und klebrig. Wie hätte es sich angefühlt von Yamato zum Höhepunkt gebracht zu werden, die schlanken Musikerfinger um seine heiße Erregung geschlossen zu spüren? Die Bewegungen des Älteren waren bestimmt geübt und selbstbewusst. Sein Griff mit Sicherheit fester und rauer als der einer Frau. Krampfhaft versuchte er Yamato aus seinem benebelten Verstand zu verbannen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Dieser arrogante Kotzbrocken dominierte tatsächlich seine Gedanken, ohne dass er sich dagegen wehren konnte. Schwer atmend drehte Taichi seinen Kopf etwas zur Seite um seine glühenden Wangen an der Steinwand zu kühlen, während er sich selbst unermüdlich dem Höhepunkt entgegen trieb.

~*~ TBC ~*~


	5. Mut und Freundschaft

Yamato wusste nicht wie lange er schon hier draußen saß. Es musste aber schon eine Weile sein, denn sein ganzer Körper fühlte sich mittlerweile taub an. Der kalte Wind war ihm vorhin kaum aufgefallen… vorhin, als seine Gedanken und sein Körper noch erhitzt gewesen waren…  
Nun hatte er die Arme um die angezogenen Beine geschlungen und blickte in den sternenklaren Nachthimmel. Er hatte ungern zu früh in die Höhle zurückkommen wollen, es war jetzt schon alles verdreht genug. Der Sportler war sicher extrem wütend auf ihn. Immerhin hatte er selbst Taichi vorgehalten, dass dieser ihn nur auf seine Sexualität reduzieren würde… gut, zu dieser Situation hatten definitiv sie beide beigetragen… aber trotzdem. Als er gespürt hatte, wie Taichi auf ihn reagierte, hatte sein Verstand irgendwie abgeschaltet und war in den Verführungsmodus umgesprungen. Wenn der Dunkelhaarige sich willig gezeigt hätte, hätte er wahrscheinlich alles auf eine Karte gesetzt… und das, nach nur einem Tag, nicht mal eine Stunde nach ihrer vermeintlichen Versöhnung… War ja wirklich toll gelaufen…  
Genervt stöhnte er auf und erhob sich schließlich aus dem niedrigen Gras. Egal, er würde jetzt in die Höhle zurückkehren und versuchen wenigstens noch ein paar Stunden zu schlafen… Es würde ohnehin nicht mehr lange dauern, bis die Sonne aufging.

Durchgefroren betrat er das Innere ihres nächtlichen Unterschlupfs, in der Dunkelheit und dem spärlichen Licht des Mondes konnte er die Silhouetten von Tsunomon und Koromon am hinteren Ende der Höhle erkennen. Taichi hatte sich rechts, mit dem Gesicht zur Wand gedreht und schien zu schlafen. Zumindest reagierte er nicht, obwohl Yamatos Schritte leise von den Wänden widerhallten. Kurz blieb er neben ihm stehen, sah auf den breiten Rücken, erkannte, dass er immer noch von Kälte geplagt zitterte. Ein Teil von ihm bereute die Aktion von vorhin… immerhin hätte er sonst die ganze Nacht in Taichis warmer Umarmung verbringen können. Ein wohliges Gefühl stieg in ihm auf als er daran zurückdachte, doch es verschwand sofort. Der Jüngere hatte sich einfach zu seltsam verhalten, als dass er es einfach auf sich beruhen lassen konnte. Er hatte eindeutig auf Yamato reagiert, er war erregt… wegen seiner Erzählungen… eindeutig. Vielleicht war er sich dessen selbst noch nicht ganz klar, aber es weckte das Interesse des blonden Schönlings. Doch wahrscheinlich würde er es nie erfahren... Taichi würde ihn kaum noch mal in seine Nähe lassen… So wie er sich dagegen gesträubt hatte.

Schließlich wandte er den Blick von dem augenscheinlich Schlafenden ab, machte die letzten Schritte zu seinem eigentlichen Ziel. Direkt neben den beiden kleinen Fellbällen ging er in die Hocke, strich sanft über Tsunomons Fell und spürte wie ausgekühlt sein kleiner Freund war. Egal wie eng sie sich zusammen kuschelten, sie schafften es nicht sich warm zu halten. Vorsichtig nahm er seinen Partner in die Arme, der sich gleich darauf müde in diesen regte.  
„Yamato…? Was…?“  
„Pssst… schlaf weiter...“, flüsterte er in ruhigem Ton und setzte sich mit den Rücken an die Felswand. Auch Koromon schlug nun die purpurnen Augen auf, sah den Blonden müde und etwas verwirrt an.  
„Was ist denn los?“  
Wieder huschte Yamato eine liebevolles Lächeln über die Lippen: „Nichts… aber würdest du bitte zu Taichi gehen und ihn ein bisschen warm halten? Er erkältet sich sonst.“  
Irritiert blickte das kleine rosa Digimon zu ihm auf, richtete die Augen dann auf seinen Partner, ein paar Meter von ihnen entfernt.  
„Aber… warum bleibst du nicht bei ihm liegen, so wie die ganze Zeit? Du kannst ihn doch viel besser warm halten.“  
Überrascht weiteten sich die blauen Augen, ehe er einfach den Kopf schüttelte: „Ich glaube Taichi will nicht, dass ich weiter bei ihm liege. Na, komm schon, geh.“  
Damit, aber immer noch sichtlich verwirrt hopste Koromon zu Taichi hinüber, umrundete ihn, bis er sich schließlich an dessen Brust schmiegen konnte.  
Müde und frierend rutschte Yamato mit Tsunomon im Arm an der Wand herab, bis er endlich lag. Zitternd drückte er das pelzige Wesen an sich, versuchte mehr seinen Freund, als sich selbst zu wärmen. Hoffentlich war diese schreckliche Nacht bald vorbei…  
„Was ist denn los mit euch?“  
Tsunomons Stimme holte ihn noch einmal zurück, doch er schüttelte einfach nur erneut den Kopf.  
„Schlaf einfach...“

Seine Augenlider fühlten sich noch immer schwer an, aber die Taubheit in seinen Knochen ließ ihn kaum länger als eine Stunde schlafen. Er hasste die Digiwelt! Diese unvorbereiteten Reisen machten ihn schier wahnsinnig! Mit verkrampften Gliedern richtete er sich auf, blickte zum Ausgang der Höhle und erkannte voller Erleichterung, dass es bereits hell wurde. Die Dämmerung war vorbei und die ersten freundlichen Sonnenstrahlen warfen lichte Streifen in die Dunkelheit. Mühselig raffte er sich mit Tsunomon im Arm auf und torkelte mehr aus dem felsigen Unterschlupf als dass er ging. Erleichtert atmete er auf, als er die warmen Strahlen, die ihn im Laufe des Tages sicher wieder zum Fluchen bringen würden, auf seiner ausgekühlten Haut spürte. Noch einmal drehte er sich um. Taichi lag zusammengekauert mit Koromon noch an derselben Stelle wie vor einigen Stunden. Durch das Licht und eine etwas veränderte Schlafposition konnte er allerdings einen Blick in das schlafende Gesicht werfen. Er wirkte unruhig und angespannt. Erholsamer Schlaf sah auf jeden Fall anders aus, doch er wagte es nicht ihn zu wecken. Lieber zögerte er das Unvermeidliche noch etwas hinaus…  
„Du und Taichi, ihr seid keine Freunde mehr, oder? Was ist passiert?“  
Tsunomons leise, beinah schon traurige Stimme riss ihn aus der Bahn und fühlte sich mit ihrem Inhalt an, wie ein Schlag in den Magen. Sie waren keine Freunde mehr und das für jeden offensichtlich. Die letzte Nacht hatte nicht unbedingt dazu beigetragen die Wogen zu glätten, im Gegenteil. Wenn es die ganze Zeit der Sportler gewesen war, der versucht hatte ihre Freundschaft zu kitten, so war das jetzt wohl vorbei. Gerade als er sich selbst eingestanden hatte, dass er Taichi vermisst hatte, dass er wieder in seiner Nähe sein wollte, hatte er es schon wieder zerstört.  
„Wir sind… wir haben uns verändert… ich weiß nicht ob wir noch mal Freunde werden können.“

~*~

Taichi warf einen kurzen Blick über seine Schultern, doch abgesehen von den Digimon war die Höhle nach wie vor leer. Er hatte das Gefühl für einen Moment eingenickt zu sein, doch es war unmöglich einzuschätzen wie viel Zeit vergangen war seit der Blonde ihren Unterschlupf verlassen hatte. Er stöhnte leise auf, zog seine Beine dichter an seinen gänzlich ausgekühlten Körper. Er war mit Yamatos Namen auf den Lippen gekommen, mit seinem Bild vor Augen, mit der Vorstellung wie der Sänger wohl aussehen mochte während er sich dem Höhepunkt entgegen trieb. Wie pervers war er eigentlich? Die lasziven Anmachen seines ehemals besten Freundes hatten seinen Verstand vollständig durcheinander gebracht, ihn einfach nur ohne nachzudenken handeln lassen. An seinen Fingern schienen noch immer die klebrigen Spuren seiner Begierde zu haften obwohl er seine Hand mehrere Male an seiner Hose abgewischt hatte.  
Er fröstelte, konnte nur mit Mühe verhindern, dass seine Zähne aufeinander klapperten.  
Zumindest hatte die Eiseskälte dazu beigetragen, dass der Nebel über seinem Verstand sich  
gelichtet hatte, er zumindest wieder einigermaßen klar denken konnte. Er war verwirrt, durcheinander und völlig vor den Kopf gestoßen. Was hatte Yamato mit dieser Aktion bezwecken wollen? Ein für alle Mal alles zwischen ihnen ruinieren? Unmöglich. Der Blonde hatte zuvor nicht gewirkt, als ob er ihn sofort wieder aus seinem Leben verbannen hatte wollen. Oder? Er schluckte schwer. Was wusste er schon wenn es um Ishida Yamato ging? Schon damals während ihrer engen Freundschaft hatte er den Älteren oft nicht verstanden.  
Er zuckte kaum merklich zusammen als plötzlich Schritte durch die Höhle halten, schloss reflexartig die Augen obwohl er dem Eingang ohnehin den Rücken zugewendet hatte. Das Geräusch verstummte und er konnte hören, dass der Blonde direkt hinter ihm anhielt. Regungslos und angespannt verharrte er in seiner unbequemen Schlafposition, hielt den Atem an, bis Yamato sich schließlich wortlos wieder von ihm entfernte. Vom anderen Ende der Höhle drangen leise Stimmen zu ihm herüber, allerdings zu weit weg um tatsächlich etwas zu verstehen. Als gleich darauf Koromon neben ihn hüpfte, müde im Halbschlaf schmatzte ehe es sich direkt an seiner Brust zusammen rollte, spürte er ein schmerzhaftes Ziehen im Brustkorb. Das Digimon schien sofort wieder eingeschlafen, zumindest reagierte es nicht wirklich als er den warmen Körper fest an sich drückte. Wieso war er nur so ein unglaublicher Vollidiot gewesen?

Taichi fuhr zusammen, blinzelte perplex und orientierungslos, ehe die Erinnerung an die letzte Nacht zurückkehrte. Seine Glieder schmerzten von der unbequemen Schlafstätte, sein gesamter Körper fühlte sich taub und unterkühlt an.  
Leise stöhnend richtete er sich auf, wobei sämtliche Muskeln protestierten. Benommen pendelte sein Blick durch die Höhle nur um festzustellen, dass er alleine war. Er konnte sich dunkel daran erinnern, dass Koromon bei ihm geschlafen hatte und seine Brust fühlte sich noch warm an. Sein Digimonpartner konnte also noch nicht allzu lange weg sein. Taichi biss seine Zähne zusammen, richtete sich dann vollständig auf. Verdammt, sein Körper fühlte sich noch schlimmer in Mitleidenschaft gezogen an als nach einem intensiven Trainingswochenende.  
Er atmete tief durch, fuhr sich ungelenk durch das wirre Haar womit er das Desaster auf seinem Kopf allerdings nur verschlimmerte. Schweigend blickte der Wuschelkopf an sich hinunter, und seine Mimik verkrampfte sich als er die milchig weißen Flecken auf seiner dunklen Hose bemerkte. Wie sollte er Yamato nur unter die Augen treten, nachdem Ältere ihn gestern wie einen billigen Aufriss behandelt und er genauso reagiert hatte? Jetzt wo sein Verstand wieder normal arbeitete konnte er nicht mehr fassen wie das alles überhaupt passiert war. Er schluckte schwer, schob seine Hände dann in seine Hosentaschen und schleppte sich langsam nach draußen. Es war schon seltsam, dass er trotz allem was passiert war keine Sekunde daran zweifelte, dass der Sänger noch hier war. Egal wie asozial Yamato sein mochte, er würde ihn hier nicht alleine zurücklassen. Dass Koromon ebenfalls verschwunden war, bestätigte ihn dahingehend noch zusätzlich.

Geblendet musste er einen Moment die Augen schließen als er vom Dunklen hinaus in die gleißenden Helligkeit trat. Noch waren die Temperaturen erträglich, die Sonnenstrahlen auf seiner Haut warm und angenehm. Doch obwohl es erst früher Morgen zu sein schien, konnte man bereits erahnen wie heiß es werden würde sobald die Sonne höher am Himmel stand. Schweigend überquerte er das Plateau vor der Höhle, realisierte erst jetzt im Tageslicht den atemberaubenden Ausblick, der sich ihm bot, in vollem Ausmaß. Unter ihm erstreckte sich das dichte Blätterdach des Dschungels, in der Ferne glänzte das Meer im Licht der Sonne. Bis auf das leise Rascheln des Winds in den Baumkronen war es ruhig, und einen Augenblick verharrte er einfach nur wortlos, ehe eine Bewegung aus den Augenwinkeln ihn aus seinem fast tranceartigen Zustand riss.

"Morgen...", presste er hervor ohne Yamato anzusehen, wobei er feststellte wie staubtrocken sein Hals sich anfühlte. Er brauchte dringend etwas zu trinken.

~*~

Ein Schaudern überzog Yamatos helle Haut als er seine Arme tief in die gefasste Quelle tauchte, seinen freien Oberkörper mit dem eiskalten Wasser abwusch. Einige Wassertröpfchen lösten sich aus seinem nassen Haar, während er den Kopf drehte um nach den beiden Digimon zu sehen, die freudig durch die morgendliche Sonne hüpften. Zum Glück hatte irgendjemand hier oben diese Quelle eingefasst… Es war eine Wohltat die Spuren den letzten Nacht abzuspülen. Bei diesem Gedanken spürte er wie seine Wangen zu glühen begannen und noch einmal drehte er sich um, sah, wie Tsunomon und Koromon in ein paar Sträuchern voller Beeren verschwanden. Gut…  
Langsam öffnete er seine Hose und zog sie ein Stück nach unten, zuckte automatisch zusammen, als die Kälte des Wassers ihn an dieser empfindlichen Stelle berührte. Taichi schien noch immer zu schlafen, wie auch immer er das in diesem unkomfortablen Loch anstellte… aber eigentlich war es ihm ganz recht. Diese Art der 'Aktivität' sollten sie wirklich lieber getrennt von einander durchführen… nach gestern… Abwesend zog er sich die Hose wieder richtig an, den Luxus von Handtüchern hatten sie nicht, also musste er wohl oder übel auch sein Shirt wieder über seinen noch feuchten Oberkörper ziehen. Sofort legte sich der dünne weiße Stoff wieder wie eine zweite Haut um ihn, wurde wie schon am Tag zuvor nahezu durchsichtig, aber das machte nichts. In wenigen Minuten würde sie Sonne den Stoff trocknen und in ein bis zwei Stunden wäre er sowieso wieder komplett verschwitzt.

Müde streckte er sich, versuchte seine noch immer leicht schmerzenden Glieder zu lockern, als er sich drehte und im Augenwinkel eine Bewegung realisierte. Überrascht blinzelte er kurz, als er auch schon braunes, verwuscheltes Haar und einen wunderbar definierten Körper erkannte. Taichi war also wach…  
Sofort spürte er Unsicherheit in sich aufkommen, sein Herz beschleunigte unweigerlich seinen Rhythmus und seine Hände wurden feucht. Was sollte er jetzt sagen? Wie sollte er sich verhalten?  
Unsicher schritt er auf den Dunkelhaarigen zu, der ihn im ersten Moment nicht zu bemerken schien. Seine Augen wanderten über das Plateau, über das Blätterdach des Dschungels, bis hin zum Meer. Er selbst hatte diesen Anblick mit einer ähnlichen Faszination genossen…  
Fast geschockt fuhr er etwas zusammen, als der Sportler das Wort an ihn richtete, ohne ihn dabei auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen. Wieder einmal verkrampfte er sich, steckte schließlich fast trotzig die Hände in die Hosentaschen und drehte das Gesicht weg.  
„Morgen…“, erwiderter er nüchtern, seine Stimme monoton und gleichgültig.  
„...da hinten ist eine Quelle, falls du dich waschen willst… ich bin schon fertig, du bis also ungestört.“ Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Augen über Taichis Körper wanderten, schließlich an den hellen Flecken auf seiner Hose hängen blieben. Er schluckte schwer, spürte sofort wieder dieses tückische Pochen in seinem Schritt. Unweigerlich blitzten Bilder von seinem inneren Augen auf und er fragte sich ob Taichi wirklich an ihn gedacht hatte als er…  
Er sollte damit aufhören! Wenn ihm so etwas noch einmal passieren würde… jetzt! Taichi würde ihm wahrscheinlich ungefragt eine verpassen und danach nie wieder mit ihm sprechen. Er selbst hatte die verräterischen Spuren einfach im Gras abgewischt… und abgesehen von einem leicht klebrigen Gefühl in seinem Schritt, welches er eben beseitigt hatte, deutete nichts darauf hin.  
„… vielleicht wäschst du aber auch erst mal deine Klamotten.“  
Schockiert über sich selbst, riss er die Augen auf und biss die Zähne aufeinander. Was zur Hölle hatte ihn verleitet das auszusprechen? Schnell rief er sich zur Ruhe, versuchte sich von seinen chaotischen Gefühlen zu distanzieren und richtete den Blick wie zum Trotz stur auf den Sportler.

~*~

Abwesend hielt er seine dunklen Augen einen weiteren Moment auf die spiegelnde Fläche des Ozeans gerichtet, auf die weißen Schaumkronen der Wellen, die sich in einem immer währenden Gezeitenspiel am Strand brachen. Am Himmel war keine einzige Wolke zu sehen, sodass dieser wie die gespiegelte Fläche des Meeres wirkte, der Übergang zwischen Firmament und Wasser in der weiten Ferne kaum mehr zu erkennen. Ein traumhafter Tag. Zumindest im Rahmen einer Urlaubsreise auf eine karibische Insel. Mit der Aussicht auf einen weiteren beschwerlichen Marsch ohne Ziel vor Augen sah die ganze Sache schon etwas anders aus.  
Yamatos Stimme klang monoton, seine Worte waren schlicht und auf das wesentliche reduziert. Zumindest schien der Blonde davon abzusehen den Vorfall der letzten Nacht anzusprechen. Vielleicht konnten sie das alles einfach stillschweigend vergessen, aus ihren Gedanken verdrängen und für immer tief in ihrem Unterbewusstsein vergraben. Das alles war einfach nie passiert.

Er riss seinen Blick von der Bilderbuchlandschaft los, richtete seine braunen Augen stattdessen endlich auf den Sänger, der neben ihm aus dem Gebüsch getreten war. Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Gesichtszüge sich für einen winzigen Moment anspannten, ehe er die Kontrolle über seine Mimik zurück erlangte. Verdammt, wieso musste Yamato auch nach einer fürchterlichen Nacht in dieser unbequemen Schlafstätte aussehen wie aus einer Shampoo Werbung entsprungen? Wassertropfen perlten von den noch feuchten blonden Haaren, während seine Stirnfransen etwas wirr in sein Gesicht fielen. Allerdings wirkte der Älteren dadurch natürlich nicht unordentlich, sondern es verlieh ihm vielmehr ein etwas verwegenes Aussehen. Das weiße Shirt haftete auch jetzt wieder wie eine zweite Haut an dem frisch gewaschenen Körper, seine helle Haut glänzte feucht in der Sonne.

Taichi nickte nur schlicht, wollte sich gerade in Bewegung setzen um die besagte Quelle aufzusuchen, als die weitere Bemerkung des Älteren ihn erstarren ließ. Fassungslos starrte er Yamato an, ehe er kaum merklich den Kopf schüttelte. Gerade eben hatte er noch geglaubt, dass sie in der Lage waren, sich wieder zusammen zu raufen, doch mit einem Satz hatte der Blonde es geschafft, die Stimmung vollständig zum Kippen zu bringen.  
„Ich will deiner selbstgefälligen Genugtuung ja keinen Abbruch tun, aber das gestern hatte absolut nicht zu bedeuten. Und nur zu deiner Info, wenn du nicht darauf reduziert werden willst, solltest du aufhören, dich so schwul zu verhalten.“  
Sein Blick war eisig, die dunkle Stimme kalt.  
„Aber klar, natürlich ist’s leichter mich wie einen deiner namenlosen Aufrisse zu behandeln. Ein Promi bin ich auch, ist praktisch, weil ich dann sowieso die Klappe halte und nichts weitertratsche. Lass nur jeden sofort körperlich an dich heran, um so zu verhindern, dass dir jemand auch nur irgendwie auf eine andere Art und Weise zu nahe kommt. Du bist echt sowas von kaputt, Ishida.“

~*~

Einen Moment stand der Blonde einfach da, sein Blick aufgesetzt desinteressiert.  
Taichi maßte sich also wirklich an über ihn zu urteilen? Auf welcher Grundlage? Warum glaube er zu wissen wie und warum er so war, wie er war? Gestern, selbst wenn zwischen ihnen etwas gelaufen wäre, hätte für ihn selbst wohl kaum etwas verändert. Sex war Mittel zum Zweck und wenn das hieß, dass es auch seinen Ruf schützte, warum also nicht? Aber dass Taichi sich wirklich mit diesen ganzen Typen auf eine Stufe stellte, war viel schockierender! Er hatte wie es aussah wirklich keine Ahnung wie viel er Yamato eigentlich bedeutete und… irgendwie tat das mehr weh als die Beleidigungen. Irgendwas stimmte nicht mit ihm! Schon seit der verdammten Hochzeit verhielt er sich selbst komisch.   
Taichi war anders. Schon immer gewesen und gerade jetzt zeigte sich das deutlich. Wahrscheinlich hatte das alles doch keinen Sinn und es war zwecklos ihrer damaligen Verbindung nachzutrauern…

Die blauen Augen schlossen sich für wenige Sekunden und er schnaubte in sich hinein, seine Lippen nun wirklich zu einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen angehoben. Gut… das war zu viel.  
„Oh, wow. Ja, komm schon, gib's mir. Natürlich hatte es rein gar nichts zu bedeuten, dass sich mir dein Schwanz fast in den Arsch gebohrt hat. Bist du so untervögelt oder was? Wer von uns hat denn mit diesem Scheiß angefangen? Und jetzt sag nicht, dass das einfach nur harmlose Fragen waren. Du hast es dir doch nur zu gern vorgestellt! Sag mal, war's gut mich als Wichsvorlage zu benutzen? Bist du deswegen so mies drauf? Schwule Tendenzen von denen du vorher vielleicht nichts wusstest?“  
Sein ganzer Körper war mittlerweile in die Angriffshaltung übergegangen. Wenn Taichi sich nun mit ihm schlagen wollte, konnte er das gern haben!  
„Na komm schon, Yagami. Wie in guten alten Zeiten...“

~*~

Taichi war klar, dass er mit seinen Worten unter die Gürtellinie gegangen war, dass er keinerlei Recht hatte über Yamato zu urteilen, darüber zu mutmaßen weshalb der Ältere bedeutungslosen Sex einer richtigen Beziehung vorzog. Es konnte ihm mittlerweile eigentlich auch völlig gleichgültig sein, wie der Ältere sein Leben lebte, nur dummerweise sah die Realität etwas anders aus. Denn so sehr er auch versuchte die Verbindung zu seinem ehemals besten Freund zu kappen, er war einfach nicht dazu in der Lage. Yamato war ihm nicht egal, so unmöglich der Blonde sich ihm gegenüber auch verhalten mochte. Genau aus diesem Grund verfehlte auch keines der vulgären Worte des Blonden die beabsichtigte Wirkung. Der Zug um seine Lippen verhärtete sich und ohne jegliche Vorwarnung schoss seine Hand hervor und schlanke Finger verkrampften sich in den feuchten Stoff des Shirts, rissen es ruckartig höher. Seine braunen Augen waren dunkel vor Wut, seine Stimme bebte vor unterdrückten Emotionen. Wieso hatte der Blonde nur noch immer so unglaublich viel Kontrolle über ihn?  
„Du solltest aufhören von dir auf Andere zu schließen, Ishida. Nur weil du selbst jedem Schwanz hinterher geiferst und wahllos mit jedem in die Kiste steigst, der sich dir anbietet, heißt das nicht, dass jeder geil auf dich ist.“  
Das Maß war voll. Er hatte wirklich versucht sich zusammenzureißen, das asoziale Verhalten des Älteren zu tolerieren und daran festzuhalten, dass da noch eine Chance bestand zu ihrer alten Freundschaft zurückzufinden. Aber vielleicht war es einfach hoffnungslos. Diesen Menschen, der da vor ihm stand, arrogant und selbstverliebt, kannte er nicht mehr. Doch das war nicht der einzige Grund, weshalb er so heftig auf den Angriff des Blonden reagierte. Egal wie sehr er versuchte es zu leugnen, er hatte Yamato als Wichsvorlage verwendet, genau wie der Sänger es ihm in seiner grenzenlosen Arroganz prophezeit hatte. Der Ältere hatte exakt seinen wunden Punkt getroffen, das erneut angesprochen, was er mit aller Kraft versuchte aus seinen Erinnerungen zu löschen. Seine Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen verengt funkelte er Yamato angriffslustig an, die Finger so fest in das Shirt verkrampft, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervor traten.

~*~

Das angriffslustige Grinsen war noch lange nicht aus Yamatos Gesicht verschwunden, auch nicht als der Jüngere ihn hart am Kragen packte und ihn wütend, bedrohlich näher an sich zog.  
Gut, das war gut! Gänzlich ohne Vorwarnung ballte er seine Rechte zur Faust, rammte sie mit all seiner Kraft in die Magengrube seines Gegenübers. Egal wie viele Muskeln Taichi auch haben mochte, auf diesen Schlag war er nicht wirklich vorbereitet gewesen. Zwar fiel er nicht, löste aber dennoch seine Finger aus dem weißen Shirt und sackte etwas zusammen.  
Ungefähr in dieser Sekunde dämmerte es dem Blonden, der nun einige Schritte nach hinten stolperte und beinahe auf der Erde landete; All seine Kraft und Wut reichten nicht mehr aus, Taichi zu Boden zu werfen… der Sportler konnte ihn fertig machen, wenn er es wollte!  
„Als ob ich es nötig hätte!!“  
Dann sollte er es doch tun! Sollte er ihn endgültig fertig machen! Hätte er ihn doch bloß nie auf der Hochzeit angesprochen, hätte er ihn einfach in Ruhe gelassen! Vielleicht wäre es dann nie so weit gekommen! Vielleicht hätte Yamato dann nie angefangen, sich wieder für Taichi zu interessieren!

„Du bist so ein verdammter Feigling!“  
Warum ihm diese Worte über die Lippen gekommen waren, wusste er erst selbst nicht so genau… aber irgendwie war es genau das, was er gerade von Taichi dachte. Er war zu einem elenden Feigling verkommen. Unfähig sich einzugestehen, dass da mehr sein musste! Unfähig seinen Blickwinkel zu erweitern! Unfähig die Vergangenheit loszulassen und sich mit neuen Gegebenheiten zu arrangieren und unfähig weiter um ihre Freundschaft zu kämpfen!!!  
Aber was war mit ihm selbst? Kurz stockte Yamato, sah zu wie sich der Dunkelhaarige wieder aufrichtete und ihn mit seinen dunklen Augen eiskalt und wütend anfunkelte. Was bedeutete das Wort Freundschaft überhaupt noch für ihn selbst? Was wollte er erreichen? 

„Was macht ihr da? Hört sofort auf!!“ Erschrocken fuhr der Blonde zusammen, erblickte knapp neben ihnen ihre beiden Partner, die sie verständnislos anblickten.  
>>Du und Taichi, ihr seid keine Freunde mehr, oder?<< Nein… waren sie nicht… und nicht nur er und Taichi… Yamato pflegte überhaupt keine 'aufrichtigen' Freundschaften mehr.

~*~

Braune Augen weiteten sich überrascht und Taichi sackte keuchend etwas in sich zusammen, als die Faust des Älteren ihn hart in den Magen traf. Der Angriff war völlig unerwartet gekommen, sodass da keinerlei Möglichkeit gewesen war den Schlag noch rechtzeitig abzuwehren. Normalerweise waren seine Reflexe gut und seine Reaktionszeit kurz, ein Talent, das ihm in seiner sportlichen Laufbahn immer zugute gekommen war. Doch die Auseinandersetzung mit Yamato war völlig aus dem Ruder gelaufen, hatte ihn komplett aus der Bahn geworfen, sodass er weit davon entfernt war, auf seine üblichen Fähigkeiten zurückgreifen zu können. Der Schlag war hart und ohne jegliche Zurückhaltung, und obwohl der Sänger ihm körperlich deutlich unterlegen war, so hatte der Ältere dennoch über die Jahre hinweg deutlich an Kraft gewonnen. Es war kein Vergleich zu ihren Streits während ihrer Schulzeit, in denen sie beide hin und wieder ein blaues Auge davon getragen hatten, in denen sie einander allerdings nie wirklich richtig verletzt hatten. Sie waren trotz allem Freunde gewesen, weshalb es selbstverständlich war, dass sie sich selbst bei ihren Auseinandersetzungen zumindest ein bisschen zurückgehalten hatten. Nun war alles anders. Da war keine Freundschaft mehr, die sie zurückhielt. Zumindest nicht von Yamatos Seite. Da war nur blinde Wut, Enttäuschung und Frust. Sie würden nicht wie früher nur kurz nach ihrem Streit das Kriegsbeil wieder begraben, das wussten sie beide. Dafür waren sie mit ihren Äußerungen gerade beide deutlich zu weit gegangen.  
Taichis Blick loderte als er sich langsam wieder aufrichtete, die Hände bereits angriffslustig zu Fäusten geballt, doch gerade als er sich in Bewegung setzen wollte um die Kriegserklärung des Älteren anzunehmen, drang Tsunomons entsetzte Stimme an sein Ohr und die beiden kleinen Digimon hopsten panisch aus dem Dickicht auf sie zu. Für einen winzigen Moment war Taichi versucht ihre beiden Partner einfach zu ignorieren, in blinder Wut dennoch zuzuschlagen, doch in letzter Sekunde besann er sich eines Besseren. Das war es nicht wert. Dass er vor Koromon weiter die Kontrolle verlor und das kleine Wesen noch mehr verstörte. Er presste seine Lippen aufeinander, ließ seine Hand langsam sinken, allerdings nicht ohne den Blonden weiterhin mit seinem eisigen Blick zu erdolchen.  
„Ich bin also ein Feigling?“  
Ein kaltes Lachen folgte seiner rhetorischen Frage.  
„Das muss ich mir von jemandem, der Angst davor hat Menschen in sein Leben zu lassen und der sich deshalb wie ein absolutes Arschloch verhält wirklich nicht sagen lassen. Vögel dich nur schön weiterhin durch die Weltgeschichte, Ishida. Wenn du glaubst, dass das Freundschaften ersetzen kann…“  
Er zuckte betont gleichgültig mit den Schultern.  
„Ist nur wirklich traurig, dass du es tatsächlich geschafft hast, jeden aus deinem Leben zu vergraulen. Echt eine Glanzleistung, wenn man bedenkt, wie sehr sich Sora und die Anderen damals noch um dich bemüht haben. Du warst ja damals schon teilweise echt asozial, aber jetzt ist es völlig unmöglich dich noch irgendwie zu ertragen.“  
Taichi musterte Yamato abfällig, schüttelte dann nur leicht den Kopf, ehe er sich ruckartig abwandte. Das Gespräch war für ihn beendet. Er wollte die Antwort des Blonden gar nicht mehr hören. Er würde sich wie zuvor schon geplant in der Quelle waschen und den Älteren so weit es ging ignorieren, bis sie einen Weg zurückgefunden hatten.

~*~

Wäre Tsunomon nicht aufgetaucht, hätte er sich nur zu gern auf die Schlägerei eingelassen! Dieses blöde Arschloch… Er hatte absolut keine Ahnung! Wer war denn an allem Schuld? Wer war Schuld daran, dass er das Vertrauen verloren hatte? Wer?  
Yamatos Körperspannung ließ automatisch nach, als Taichi ihm den Rücken kehrte und sich auf den Weg zu Quelle machte. Er hatte sich also früher auch schon oft asozial verhalten? Konnte schon sein, aber eigentlich hatte Yamato geglaubt, dass Taichi den Grund für seinen schwankenden Gemütszustand verstanden hätte. Ein weiterer Trugschluss… Sein Magen zog sich zusammen. Warum er dieses verdammte Wappen bekommen hatte, konnte er sich heute noch viel weniger erklären als damals. Es hatte ihm nie viel an Kontakt zu Anderen gelegen. Er war immer schon misstrauisch und in den letzten Jahren hatte er gelernt, dass es genau das war, was ihn im Leben weiterbrachte. Nicht irgendwelche Bindungen zu Menschen, die ihn sowieso irgendwann aus irgendeinem Grund fallen lassen würden.

Frustriert ließ er sich auf den Boden sinken, sah zu Tsunomon, der immer noch neben ihm saß und ihn schon fast mitleidig ansah. Er war wohl der Einzige, der ihn kannte… aber Tsunomon war viele Jahre nicht bei ihm gewesen und er verstand auch die Charakterzüge der Menschen nicht vollkommen. Vielleicht würde er ihn auch bald hassen, wenn er merkte, dass Yamato sich so sehr verändert hatte. Langsam spürte er wie das feuchte Material um seinen Brust in der wärmer werdenden Sonne trocknete, fühlte wie diese langsam auf seiner Haut zu brennen begann.  
„Yamato… alles in Ordnung?“  
Das kleine flauschige Digimon hüpfte näher zu ihm, die Augen immer noch konsequent auf ihn gerichtet, besorgt, mitfühlend.  
Natürlich war nichts in Ordnung. Wie sollte er diese Konfrontation mit Taichi hier nur überstehen? Sollte er jetzt einfach kein Wort mehr mit ihm wechseln? Vielleicht keine so schlechte Idee…

Fast unmerklich zuckte Yamato zusammen, blickte unsicher auf Tsunomon, der allerdings ebenso beunruhigt wirkte, wie er sich fühlte. Ein seltsames Geräusch drang an ihre Ohren… ein Knacken… wie ein schnelles Schlagen auf Holz vielleicht? Nein! Yamato kannte dieses Geräusch! Er hatte es schon öfter gehört… es war lange her… aber trotzdem.  
Ruckartig fuhr er herum, riss Tsunomon in seine Arme und stürzte sich nach vorn in das staubige Gras, als ihn auch schon ein starker Wind streifte. Mühevoll richtete er sich wieder auf, blickte um sich und erkannte, dass seine Befürchtung sich bewahrheitet hatte. Seit sie angekommen waren, hatten sie kein anderes Digimon getroffen… und jetzt?  
„Kuwagamon!“, rief Tsunomon panisch, versuchte sich aus dem Klammergriff des Blonden zu befreien.  
„Nein! Du hast keine Chance gegen ihn!“  
Yamato presste seinen Partner dichter an sich, erkannte, dass Kuwagamon eine Schleife flog und wieder zum Angriff ansetzte. Wo waren Taichi und Koromon? Er musste sie warnen! Sie waren schutzlos ausgeliefert! Mit ein paar Seifenblasen war dieses Rieseninsekt nicht zu beeindrucken.  
Kurzerhand stieß er sich mit den Beinen ab, hechtete zusammen mit Tsunomon ins Gebüsch neben ihnen. Einige Äste schnitten ihm ins Gesicht, in die Arme, aber es war egal.  
Krachend stürzten einige Äste neben ihnen herab, die das Ungetüm mit seinen riesigen Beißzangen von den wenigen Bäumen um sie herum abgetrennt haben musste. Scheiße! Und jetzt? Erst jetzt realisierte er, dass der Baum, der eben noch über ihnen in die Höhe geragt hatte, nicht mehr stand. Er war geradewegs abgeschnitten worden, als hätte jemand ein Blümchen gepflügt.  
Und Kuwagamon kam zurück… schon wieder. Was sollte er tun?

~*~

Noch immer schäumend vor Wut zog Taichi das Tanktop über seinen Kopf, streifte seine Schuhe ab und zerrte dann die Stoffhose samt Shorts von seinen Hüften, allerdings selbst in seinem aufgebrachten Zustand nicht ohne zuvor sein Digivice aus der Tasche zu angeln. Achtlos ließ er die Kleidungsstücke auf den Boden fallen, legte das kleine blaue Kästchen behutsam auf einem aus der Boden ragenden Stein ab, ehe er auch schon in das kühle Nass hechtete. Für einen kurzen Moment stockte sein Atem und feine Gänsehaut bildete sich auf seinem muskulösen Oberkörper. Die geringe Temperatur der Quelle kühlte auch sein Gemüt, sodass er zumindest nicht mehr den unbändigen Wunsch verspürte Yamato den Kopf abzureißen. Natürlich brodelte es in ihm nach wie vor, doch zusätzlich war da nun die harte Erkenntnis einer Niederlage. Es war nicht der Magenboxer, der Taichi zusetzte, die Auswirkungen davon spürte er kaum mehr. Nein, es war keine körperliche Niederlage, sondern vielmehr die Tatsache, dass er bis jetzt um ihre Freundschaft gekämpft, aber offenbar verloren hatte. Wenn er nun darüber nachdachte, mit etwas klarerem Kopf die Erinnerungen der vergangenen Tage Revue passieren ließ, war da wohl auch nie große Hoffnung gewesen. Er hatte sich an winzige Kleinigkeiten geklammert, jeden noch so verschwindend geringen Schritt des Blonden auf ihn zu sofort euphorisch als positives Zeichen verbucht. Der dunkelhaarige Sportler ließ sich etwas tiefer in das seichte Wasser sinken. Sie waren einfach keine Freunde mehr. Egal wie sehr er versuchte vor der Realität davonzulaufen, das war die ungeschminkt Wahrheit, die er endlich akzeptieren musste.  
"Ist alles in Ordnung, Taichi?"  
Ein schwaches Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen als Koromons besorgtes Stimmchen an sein Ohr drang. Natürlich war sein Digimonpartner ihm gefolgt, Koromon war schon immer loyal und zuverlässig an seiner Seite gewesen.  
"Es tut mir leid, dass wir uns vor euch gestritten haben.", antwortete er schließlich leise ohne das kleine Wesen dabei anzusehen. Regungslos trieb er auf dem Rücken durchs Wasser, die dunklen Augen abwesend in den Himmel gerichtet.  
"Menschen können unglaublich kompliziert sein, oder?"  
Mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung richtete er sich schließlich auf um durch das Wasser zu waten und unter Koromons besorgtem Blick nach seiner Hose zu angeln. Seine Mimik verkrampfte sich als seine Augen erneut an den hellen Flecken darauf hängen blieben und hastig drückte er das Kleidungsstück ins Wasser.  
Augenblicklich sog der Stoff sich voll, und begleitet von einem leisen Blubbern bauschte sich die noch mit Luft gefüllte Hose sich etwas auf, ehe er sie vollständig unter Wasser drückte. Alle Spuren beseitigen, sämtliche Erinnerungen auslöschen. Genauso würde er es handhaben. Die gestrige Nacht war einfach nie passiert. Er spürte ein brennendes Stechen in der Brust, kämpfte dieses allerdings sofort hinunter.  
"Können Menschen einfach damit aufhören sich zu mögen?"  
Koromons Frage traf ihn völlig unvorbereitet und einen Moment hielt er inmitten seiner Bewegung inne, nicht in der Lage zu antworten.  
"Ich fürchte ja.", murmelte er schließlich leise, während er die Hose aus dem Wasser zog um das klatschnasse Kleidungsstück erst einmal auszuwringen. Schweigend stieg er dann aus der Quelle, schüttelte kurz den Kopf, um seine Haare so zumindest ein bisschen trockener zu bekommen. Er machte sich gar nicht erst die Mühe seinen nassen Körper abzutrocknen, angelte stattdessen sofort nach seiner Shorts. Gerade als er sich damit abmühte die klatschnasse Hose über seine Beine zu streifen, ließ ein lautes Krachen ihn überrascht zusammenzucken. Hastig fuhr sein Kopf herum und noch bevor Koromon panisch den Namen des Angreifers ausrief, sah er ihn auch schon. Taichi stieß einen unterdrückten Fluch aus, zerrte seine Hose dann hastig nach oben. Ohne lange Zeit zu verlieren schlüpfte er in seine Schuhe, beugte er sich nach unten um Koromon hochzuheben, angelte dabei mit der anderen Hand nach seinem Digivice bevor er sich auch schon im Laufschritt in Bewegung setzte. Sein Shirt lag völlig vergessen zusammengeknüllt auf dem Boden.

Er musste schnellstens zu Yamato. Kuwagamon hatte ihn selbst eindeutig noch nicht gesehen, was nur bedeuten konnte, dass das Digimon hinter dem Sänger her war. Seine Finger schlossen sich fester um das Digivice, doch auch jetzt gab dieses keinen Ton von sich. Erneut fluchte er verzweifelt auf. Wieso war Koromon einfach nicht in der Lage zu digitieren? In dieser Form war sein Partner nicht in der Lage ihm zu helfen, nicht einmal dazu sich selbst zu verteidigen.

Keuchend hetzte er weiter, verwünschte erneut seine Schuhe, die permanent von seinen Füßen zu rutschen drohten, deren profillose Sohle es ihm unmöglich machte schneller zu laufen ohne zu Boden zu gehen. Gerade als er Yamatos Gestalt einige Meter von sich entfernt im Dickicht ausmachen konnte, spürte er einen starken Luftzug direkt über sich und entsetzt riss er seinen Kopf hoch. Verdammt, wieso hatten sie sich nicht zuvor versichert, dass sie sich nicht im Gebiet dieses aggressiven Digimons befanden? Früher hatte Kôshiro automatisch diese Aufgabe übernommen, sein Laptop gespeist mit allen möglichen Informationen, wovon sie keine Ahnung hatten, wie der Technikfreak überhaupt in der Lage war heranzukommen. Sie hatten alle acht ihre eigene Rolle in der Gruppe gehabt, jeder von ihnen war wichtig für den Zusammenhalt gewesen, dafür, dass sie letzten Endes sämtliche Abenteuer unbeschadet überstehen hatten können.  
Nun waren sie nur zu zweit, mit ihren Digimonpartnern im Ausbildungslevel und nicht in der Lage zusammenzuarbeiten. In einem unpassenderen Moment hätte sie der Angriff des Digimons gar nicht treffen können. Dunkelbraune Augen weiteten sich entsetzt als Kuwagamon zu einem erneuten Angriff ansetzte, er sehen konnte wie nur wenige Meter von Yamato entfernt ein weiterer Baum wie ein Zahnstocher umknickte. Verbissen beschleunigte er sein Tempo, hechtete weiter durch das Dickicht, strauchelte, hetzte weiter. Ihre Auseinandersetzung war in diesem Augenblick völlig unwichtig, gänzlich bedeutungslos. Ein weiteres Mal schoss das Digimon wütend aus der Luft herunter, wobei es rücksichtslos sämtliche Hindernisse aus seinem Weg räumte. Ein lautes Knacken direkt über ihm ließ seinen Herzschlag für einen Moment aussetzen, und ohne Zeit zu verschwenden hechtete er weiter. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er sehen, wie der Baumstamm sich in rasender Geschwindigkeit dem Boden näherte. Die Zeit schien still zu stehen als er nach vorn preschte. Seine Lungen brannten, dennoch steigerte er sein Tempo noch einmal, sodass er Yamato in letzter Sekunde erreichte. Mit aller Kraft warf er sich gegen den Blonden, beförderte ihn so aus der Gefahrenzone. Nur einen Sekundenbruchteil später donnerte der Baum auf den Boden, die Erde bebte für einen Moment und die aufgewirbelte Staubwolke ließ ihn husten. Dennoch war die Gefahr noch nicht gebannt. Koromon noch immer mit einem Arm fest umklammernd riss er Yamato mit sich weiter zur Seite, ohne dabei zu realisieren, dass der Boden neben ihnen stark abschüssig war. Ein scharfer Schmerz zuckte durch sein rechtes Bein als sie den Hügel ungebremst hinunterrutschten. Selbst als sie schließlich endlich zum Stillstand kamen, blieb er weiterhin schützend über Yamato liegen, sein Atem schwer und keuchend, während sein Herz gegen seinen Brustkorb hämmerte. Das Blut rauschte laut in seinen Ohren und jeder Atemzug brannte wie Feuer. Erst als mehrere Minuten verstrichen waren, vom Rauschen des Windes in den Bäumen und ihre beider keuchender Atemzüge abgesehen nichts zu hören war, ließ er sich schließlich entkräftet etwas tiefer auf den Körper unter sich sinken.

~*~

Überfordert wohin er noch flüchten sollte, presste Yamato Tsunomon schützend an sich, ehe er mit einem starken Ruck zur Seite geschleudert wurde. In den ersten Sekunden unfähig zu realisieren was eben passiert war, hörte er den lauten Aufprall eines Baumstammes, nur wenige Zentimeter entfernt. Die entstandene Staubwolke schnürte ihm beinahe die Luft ab. Hustend kniff er die Augen zusammen, ehe ein weiterer Ruck ihn erneut zur Seite riss. Er erkannte Taichi, der sich schützend über ihn und Tsunomon beugte. Er war gekommen um ihnen zu helfen?! Doch bevor die Überraschung und Freude überhand nehmen konnte, durchfuhr ein Schmerz seine Glieder. Es dauerte einige Momente bis er begriff, was gerade passiert war. Schmerzerfüllt stöhnte er auf, öffnete schwer die Augen und blickte in den blauen Himmel, erkannte einen steilen Hang direkt neben ihnen. Sie waren abgestürzt... Taichi beugte sich immer noch schwer atmend über ihn, seine Augen schmerzhaft zusammen gekniffen. Er hielt Koromon unter einem Arm fest, der ihn mit seinen großen Augen geschockt ansah. Hastig blickte Yamato an sich herab, spürte Tsunomons Wärme an seinem Bauch. Wie es schien, war niemandem etwas Schlimmeres passiert. Die Geräusche ihres Angreifers entfernten sich merklich, er hatten wohl das Interesse an ihnen verloren. Nur noch der Wind in den Bäumen erzeugte ein leises, aber angenehmes Rauschen. Er lockerte den Griff um seinen Partner, der nun flink zur Seite hopste und sich umsah: „Ich glaube Kuwagamon ist weg! Geht es euch gut?“  
Auch Koromon befreite sich aus Taichis Griff, der sich allerdings immer noch nicht rührte.  
„Taichi? Alles okay?“, fragte das rosa Fellbündel verunsichert, doch ohne Antwort.  
Etwas besorgt musterte Yamato den Sportler, doch bevor er etwas zu ihm sagen konnte, sackte dieser über ihm zusammen. Ehe er jedoch gänzlich auf Yamato lag, stützte er sich mit letzter Kraft mit den Unterarmen neben ihm ab. Seine Atmung ging immer noch schwer und es sah aus, als hätte er Schmerzen.

„Alles in Ordnung?“  
Erschrocken über das Zittern in seiner eigenen Stimmte stockte der Blonde kurz, bis er schließlich die Arme ausstreckte und die Hände auf Taichis Schultern legte. Erst in diesem Moment bemerkte er, dass da kein Stoff war. Taichi musste direkt aus der Quelle zu ihnen gestürmt sein. Seine Haare waren noch nass, genau wie der Stoff seiner Hose. Bestimmend schob er den Jüngeren von sich, ohne auch nur den Hauch einer Gegenreaktion. Der Dunkelhaarige ließ sich einfach erschöpft auf den Rücken fallen, zog dabei scharf die Luft ein.  
„Was ist mir dir??“

Yamatos Herzschlag, der sich eben wieder beruhigt hatte, beschleunigte sich erneut. Irgendwas stimmte mit Taichi nicht! Schnell suchte er mit den Augen den sportlichen Körper ab, entdeckte aber keine offensichtliche Wunde, obwohl… Die Hose war am linken Oberschenkel zerrissen und der nasse Stoff wirkte an dieser Stelle noch etwas dunkler.  
Vorsichtig glitt er mit den Fingern darüber und auch schon ohne es wirklich zu sehen, spürte er etwas Schmieriges an ihnen. Blut!

Überfordert starrte er seine rot verfärbten Fingerkuppen an, dann wieder Taichi, der sich nicht mehr rührte. Scheiße!  
„Wir sollten hier weg! Bevor Kuwagamon zurückkommt!“  
Tsunomons Stimme weckte Yamato wie aus einer Trance, als auch schon Koromon um den Sportler herum hüpfte:  
„Taichi! Taichi, steh schon auf! Sag doch was! Was ist los?“  
Yamato schluckte schwer, ehe er die Muskeln straffte und Taichi nach oben wuchtete. Einen Arm über seine Schulter gelegt stemmte er sich mühselig mit ihm nach oben. Der Jüngere war für seinen Geschmack etwas zu schwer für ihn, aber Tsunomon hatte Recht, sie mussten unter das schützende Blätterdach des Dschungels, falls ihr Angreifer zurückkam. Sie mussten sich erst mal irgendwo in Sicherheit bringen.  
Ein gequältes Keuchen drang an Yamatos Ohr, als er sich zusammen mit Taichi in Bewegung setzte.  
Weit würde er es in diesem Zustand nicht mit ihm schaffen.

„Geht vor, sucht einen Platz wo er sich ausruhen kann.“  
Seine Stimme war voll Sorge, angespannt und unruhig. Wie schwer war Taichis Verletzung? Wenn er medizinische Hilfe benötigte, waren sie aufgeschmissen!!  
Es dauerte einige Minuten bis sie zwischen den dichten Sträuchern und hohen Bäumen einen annehmbaren Platz gefunden hatten, aber selbst wenn nicht, Taichi brauchte eine Pause. Vorsichtig ging Yamato zusammen mit ihm in die Knie, half ihm, sich an einem breiten Baum niederzulassen.  
„Hey, Taichi! Jetzt reiß dich zusammen! Los, hilf mir! Zieh die verdammte Hose aus!“

~*~ 

Nur unter Aufwendung seiner letzten Kräfte schaffte Taichi es noch sich mit seinen Armen abzustützen, um nicht mit seinem gesamten Gewicht auf dem Älteren zu landen. Als Yamato ihn, nachdem der erste Schockeffekt verstrichen war, bestimmt von sich schob, leistete er keine Gegenwehr, ließ sich stattdessen kraftlos neben dem Blonden rücklings auf den Boden fallen. Er sog scharf die Luft ein als diese geringe Bewegung bereits dafür sorgte, dass ein scharfer Schmerz durch sein Bein schoss, und für einen Moment tanzten schwarze Punkte vor seinen Augen. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich unregelmäßig, jeder seiner Atemzüge flach und angespannt. Wie durch dichten Nebel hindurch drang Yamatos Stimme an sein Ohr, doch anstatt zu antworten, presste er seine Lippen nur fester aufeinander.  
Erst als plötzlich ein Ruck durch seinen Körper ging, er spüren konnte wie er hochgezogen wurde, entkam ihm ein gequältes Stöhnen. Obwohl er versuchte sich so wenig wie möglich an Yamato zu lehnen, konnte er nicht verhindern, dass er wie ein nasser Sack an dem Sänger hing, nicht in der Lage ohne fremde Hilfe aufrecht stehen zu bleiben. Jede Belastung seines Beines jagte einen weiteren Schmerzimpuls durch seinen Körper, sorgte mehrere Male dafür, dass es unter ihm wegknickte.  
Er spürte unendliche Erleichterung als sein ehemals bester Freund ihm schließlich dabei half sich auf den Boden zu setzen, er sich völlig am Ende seiner Kräfte an einen Baumstamm lehnen konnte. Erschöpft lehnte er seinen Kopf zurück und schloss ermattet die Augen. Erneut drang Yamatos Stimme zu ihm durch und seine Mundwinkel hoben sich kaum merklich an.  
"Das hättest du gerne, oder?", presste er mit belegter Stimme hervor, wobei sein Tonfall so gequält klang, dass nicht erkennbar war ob seine Worte ernst oder als Scherz gemeint waren.  
Er wusste es selbst nicht. Der gesamte Streit schien unendlich weit entfernt, unwichtig und völlig irrelevant. Gerade wollte er einfach nur, dass die Schmerzen aufhörten.  
Er presste seine Lippen fester aufeinander, hob dann geschwächt seinen Arm um sich mit dem Handrücken die glänzenden Schweißperlen von der Stirn zu wischen. Wieso verdammt noch mal gerade sein Bein? Er hatte ein wichtiges Spiel in wenigen Tagen, und auch wenn sie bisher noch nicht wussten, ob sie dafür überhaupt rechtzeitig zurück sein würden, so war er bis jetzt doch optimistisch geblieben. Doch nun… was wenn die Verletzung so schlimm war, wie sie sich gerade anfühlte? Jede noch so winzige Auswirkung konnte ihn in seinen Leistungen meilenweit zurückwerfen, sogar das Ende seiner Karriere bedeuten. Taichi biss die Zähne zusammen, beugte sich dann etwas vor um seine Hose nun doch etwas am Bund nach unten zu ziehen. Der brennende Schmerz, den er fühlte, als der Stoff über die offene Wunde rieb, ließ ihn erneut aufstöhnen und er musste kurz innehalten. Flach atmend schloss er schließlich die Augen, sammelte sich kurz, ehe er seine Zähne fest aufeinander biss, seinen Unterkörper etwas anhob und die Hose dann mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung vollständig von seinen Hüften zog, bis sie in seinen Kniekehlen hing. Schwer atmend ließ er sich zurück gegen den Baum sinken. Ihm war übel, alles um ihn herum schien sich zu drehen.

~*~

Verunsichert und etwas genervt blickten die blauen Augen den Verletzten an. Sollte das jetzt ein Witz sein? Sogar in dieser Situation? Yamato überlegte kurz, ob er die Hose an der kaputten Stelle einfach noch weiter aufreißen sollte, um an die Wunde heran zu kommen, doch in diesem Moment setzte sich Taichi in Bewegung. Mit schmerzhaft verkrampftem Gesicht schob er die Hose ein Stück nach unten, hielt inne und Yamato konnte sehen wie schwer ihm die Bewegung fiel. Hoffentlich war die Verletzung nicht so schlimm wie es gerade aussah. Er hatte keine Erfahrung in solchen Dingen. Wie sollte er dann helfen? Mit einem schnellen Ruck landete die Hose schließlich in Taichis Kniekehlen und Yamato schluckte erschrocken. Da war ganz schön viel Blut… und Dreck.  
Der Brünette ließ sich erschöpft zurücksinken, blieb nun einfach still an den Baum gelehnt sitzen. Der Blonde betrachtete das Bein vollkommen überfordert, doch dann schüttelte er kurz aber energisch den Kopf. Taichi brauchte seine Hilfe! Er musste irgendetwas tun! Komplett vergessen war der große Streit, die vergangene Nacht…  
„Die Wunde muss gereinigt werden… Ich… Koromon, bleib bei ihm, pass auf ihn auf! Ich gehe mit Tsunomon nach Wasser suchen! Ich komme so schnell es geht zurück!“  
Mit diesen Worten sprang er auf die Beine, richtete einen letzten Blick auf Taichi und dessen Partner, der völlig aufgelöst neben dem Sportler saß, und rannte los.  
Er musste sauberes Wasser finden! Zum Glück war dieser Dschungel durchzogen mit kleinen Bächen, es sollte also nicht zu schwer sein! Einige Minuten irrte er ungeduldig durchs Unterholz, knickte Sträucher und große Blätter zur Seite, blickte suchend um sich, immer dicht gefolgt von Tsunomon.  
„Tut dir das nicht auch weh?“, drang das hohe Stimmchen an sein Ohr und verwirrt hielt er einen Moment inne und sah seinen flauschigen Freund an.  
„Was?“  
„Deine Wange und dein Arm? Du blutest. Merkst du das gar nicht?“  
Nein, er hatte es nicht bemerkt. Seit dem Angriff des feindlichen Digimon rauschte das Adrenalin nur so durch seine Adern und ließ ihn einfach nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Er tastete nach seinem Gesicht und sah auf seinen linken Arm herab. Es waren nur kleine, unbedeutende Schnitte und Schürfwunden. Das war sicher passiert, als er Kuwagamon ausgewichen war… oder bei dem Sturz…  
„Das ist nichts… keine Sorge.“  
Und in diesem Moment drang ein leises Plätschern an sein Ohr. Zum Glück!  
„Komm!“  
Schnellen Schrittes folge er dem Geräusch, bis sie schließlich vor einem kleinen Bächlein standen, mehr ein Rinnsal, aber immerhin; sauberes Wasser!  
Die Freude wich allerdings genau so schnell, wie sie gekommen war. Wie sollte er das Wasser jetzt zu Taichi bringen?? Er hatte kein Gefäß… nichts. Außer…  
Ohne einen weiteren Gedanken zu vergeuden, zog er sich das Shirt über den Kopf, riss mit aller Kraft eine der Seitennähte ein, um dann einen Streifen des Stoffes abzureißen. Diesen stopfte er in eine seiner Hosentaschen, tauchte dann den Rest des Shirts ins kühle Nass. Es war nicht nur kühl, es war eiskalt und klar. Der leichte Stoff bewegte sich sanft in der Strömung bis er sich komplett vollgesogen hatte.  
„Tsunomon. Gibt es hier so was wie... Heilkräuter? Etwas gegen Entzündungen?“  
Er zog das nun durchnässte Stück Stoff zurück, drückte es aber nicht aus. Das Wasser tröpfelte in feinen Linien zu Boden, während Tsunomon angestrengt überlegte.  
„Ja, ich glaube ich hab so eine Pflanze gesehen, die Blätter sollen bei Verletzungen helfen.“  
Erleichtert atmete Yamato auf. Irgendetwas würde er schon für Taichi tun können! Da war er sicher.

Schwer atmend und abgehetzt kam der Musiker vor Taichi zum Stehen. Koromon sprang ihm sofort glücklich entgegen.  
„Ein Glück, ich glaube er hat große Schmerzen!! Hast du Wasser gefunden?“  
„Ja. Wartet kurz, ich tu mein Bestes.“  
Langsam kniete er sich neben den Dunkelhaarigen und sah ihn besorgt an. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, seine Atmung flach und ein dünner Schweißfilm benetzte seine dunkle Haut. Auch seine Arme, die Brust und wahrscheinlich auch der Rücken, ungeschützt von Stoff, hatten Kratzer und Schürfwunden abbekommen… darum würde er sich aber später kümmern.  
Vorsichtig wrang er das nasse Stück Stoff über Taichis Bein aus, spülte das Blut ab, bemerkte wie der Jüngere zusammenzuckte und schwer die Augen öffnete.  
„Ich reinige jetzt die Wunde, damit ich sie mir ansehen kann, bitte beweg dich nicht. Ich hasse solchen Survival-Scheiß.“  
Damit strich er so sanft wie möglich mit dem nunmehr feuchten Stoff über das malträtierte Bein, fühlte wie Taichi erneut zuckte und scharf die Luft einsog.  
„Tut mir leid.“  
Yamatos Stimme war leise, während er sich das Ausmaß der Verletzung ansah. Ein breiter Schnitt, vielleicht von einem scharfen Stein… Es musste passiert sein, als Taichi sich zum Schutz über ihn geworfen hatte.  
„Blöder Idiot! Kannst du nicht besser auf dich aufpassen? Wie es aussieht, ist es nicht weiter schlimm… Zwar ein tiefer Schnitt, aber das wird wieder… klar, dass das weh tut... aber das hätte richtig böse ausgehen können!“  
Die blauen Augen blickten stur auf die noch immer leicht blutende Wunde, er konnte nicht in Taichis Gesicht sehen. Was hätte er getan, wenn ihm etwas Schlimmeres passiert wäre? Ja, das hier war auch schlimm genug, aber selbst er konnte erkennen, dass diese Wunde verheilen würde. Taichi durfte sich nur nicht überanstrengen.  
„Wir bleiben bis morgen hier… du musst das Bein schonen. Ich mach das schon...“  
Damit zog er die gesammelten Heilkräuter sowie das abgerissene Stück Stoff aus seiner Hose. Die Kräuter zerstampfte er kurzerhand mit einem Stein, ehe er die feuchte grüne Paste auf den Schnitt auftrug. Wieder keuchte der Sportler etwas gequält auf, doch das war Yamato egal. Irgendwie war er wütend! Wie hatte Taichi sich nur so in Gefahr bringen können, nur wegen ihm? Etwas grob band er die provisorische Bandage so gut es ging um den verletzten Oberschenkel, ließ dann aber beide Hände auf der warmen Haut ruhen. Schließlich sah er endlich wieder auf, direkt in die braunen Augen seines Gegenübers. Er konnte Taichis Blick nicht deuten, die dunklen Augen sahen ihn einfach still an und augenblicklich begann sein Herz heftiger zu schlagen.

~*~

Taichi öffnete die geschwächt geschlossenen Lider einen Spalt und seine dunklen Augen richteten sich benommen auf Yamato. Für einen kurzen Moment war er versucht den Blonden zu bitten zu bleiben, ihn nicht alleine zu lassen, ehe ihm selbst in seinem benebelten Zustand bewusst wurde, wie erbärmlich er sich gerade verhielt. Er deutete stattdessen ein kurzes Nicken an, lächelte leicht als Koromon neben ihn hopste und sich besorgt an ihn schmiegte. Er konnte hören wie die Schritte des Älteren sich rasch entfernten, das Knacken von Ästen und Gestrüpp allmählich leiser werdend, sodass irgendwann nur noch das Rauschen der Blätter im Wind an seine Ohren drang.  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Koromon. Es ist bestimmt alles gut…“, murmelte er leise, während er seine Mundwinkel zu einem weiteren schwachen Lächeln nach oben zwang.  
„Unkraut vergeht…“  
Taichi unterbrach sich kurz, keuchte schmerzerfüllt auf als er die Position seines Beines unbewusst etwas änderte.  
„Unkraut vergeht nicht.“, startete er schließlich mit gepresster Stimme einen weiteren Versuch um das Digimon nicht noch weiter zu beunruhigen.  
Er hatte keine Ahnung wie viel Zeit verstrichen war, wie lange er leicht weggetreten vor sich hingedämmert hatte, als Yamatos Stimme ihn schließlich aus seinem benommenen Zustand riss. Er hatte versucht sich mit Koromon zu unterhalten, seinen Digimonpartner so zu zeigen, dass er sich keine Sorgen um ihn machen musste, doch selbst eine einfache Unterhaltung zu führen war anstrengend. Kein wirklich gutes Zeichen, wenn man bedachte, dass er sonst eigentlich ständig den Mund offen hatte. Auch jetzt verharrte er einfach nur erschöpft, die Augen weiterhin geschlossen, das gebräunte Gesicht angespannt, seine Stirn schweißnass. Erst als er plötzlich rauen Stoff an seinem Bein spürte, ein stechender Schmerz durch seine Wunde jagte, zuckte er leicht zusammen, konnte nur mit Mühe ein weiteres Stöhnen unterdrücken. Seine aufeinander gepressten Lider flackerten auf, und kurz war er versucht Yamato intuitiv von sich wegzudrücken, die schmerzhafte Behandlung damit zu unterbrechen. Durch halb geschlossene Augen beobachtete er den blonden Sänger schwer atmend, seine feinen Gesichtszüge wirkten verkrampft und nervös. Er konnte Schürfwunden auf der blassen Haut ausmachen, realisierte erst jetzt, dass Yamato offenbar sein Shirt geopfert hatte um damit nun seine Wunde zu reinigen. Als der Sänger erneut mit dem rauen Stoff über sein Bein tupfte, konnte er einen weiteren Schmerzenslaut nicht länger verhindern. Die vorwurfsvollen Worte drangen wie im dichten Nebel zu ihm durch, und seine Mundwinkel verkrampften sich.  
„Besser auf … mich aufpassen?“, presste er schließlich stockend hervor.  
„Denkst du… ich hatte da Zeit ne Strategie zu entwerfen? Du wärst beinahe von nem Baum erschlagen worden, da war in meinem Kopf nicht viel Platz für einen ausgereiften Plan…“  
Er hatte einfach nur gehandelt, intuitiv und ohne nachzudenken. In diesem Moment war nur wichtig gewesen Yamato zu retten, egal zugunsten welcher Opfer.  
Taichi stöhnte schmerzgepeinigt auf, als der blonde Sänger eine zwar kühle, aber brennende Paste auf sein Bein auftrug, der Ältere dann grob die improvisierte Bandage darum wickelte. Es war offensichtlich, dass Yamato wütend war, er verstand nur nicht weshalb. Die Lippen leicht geöffnet, um weiterhin schwer atmend Luft in seine Lungen zu befördern, musterte er seinen ehemals besten Freund, zuckte kaum merklich zusammen als dieser plötzlich den Kopf hob um ihn direkt anzusehen. Da war keine Wut, kein Hass in seinem Gesicht, vielmehr lag ein undefinierbarer Ausdruck darin, den er nicht so recht zu deuten vermochte. Einen Moment verlor er sich in den blauen Ovalen, ehe er dann mit rauer Stimme die Stille brach.  
„Du… kannst so ein Arschloch sein, und dann… bist du plötzlich wieder so… Als würdest du dir tatsächlich Sorgen um mich machen. Als wäre ich dir nicht egal. Ich kapier dich einfach nicht, Yama…“  
Kein Wunder, dass er es einfach nicht schaffte, von seinem ehemals besten Freund loszukommen. Diese winzigen Augenblicke, in denen er das Gefühl hatte, dass der alte Yamato tatsächlich noch existierte, reichten für ihn aus sich erneut an die Hoffnung zu klammern, dass alles zumindest ansatzweise wieder so werden konnte wie früher.

~*~

Yamato blickte Taichi empört an, seine Stimme erst wütend und verständnislos: „DU bist mir-“, brach er schließlich ab, ehe er sehr kleinlaut weitersprach: „...nicht egal...“  
Seine Augen leicht geschmälert drehte er schließlich das Gesicht zur Seite, spürte wie ihm das Blut in die Wangen schoss: „Ich wünschte du wärst es… aber es ist nicht so… warst du offenbar nie...“  
Es war mehr gemurmelt als gesprochen, doch er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Taichi ihn verstanden hatte.  
Es wäre alles so viel einfacher, wenn der Brünette ihm tatsächlich egal wäre… doch die letzten zwei Wochen und insbesondere die letzten 24 Stunden hatten ihm das Gegenteil bewiesen. Er hatte seinen Freund vermisst, auch wenn immer wieder Streit aufkam und sie jetzt keine Freunde mehr waren... Doch er hatte ihn vermisst und es war ihm verdammt noch mal nicht egal wie es ihm ging, was mit ihm passierte oder… was er über ihn dachte…  
„Du bist für mich keiner dieser namenlosen Kerle.“  
Damit sprang er hastig auf die Beine und drehte Taichi den Rücken zu. Er konnte spüren wie sein Gesicht glühte, doch er hatte es loswerden müssen. Er wollte nicht, dass der Jüngere dachte, dass er für ihn ein Niemand war… Auch wenn sie sich zurzeit nicht besonders gut verstanden.  
„Okay… ich… ich such uns jetzt erst mal was zu Essen. Koromon, bleib bitte wieder hier… ich nehme Tsunomon mit...“  
Und sofort lief er los, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen.

Total entnervt stapfte der Blonde durch das Laub, achtete kaum auf die Umgebung und obwohl er eigentlich nach etwas zu Essen suchen sollte, kreisten seine Gedanken nur um Taichi. Warum war ihre Beziehung zueinander so schwierig? Warum verstanden sie sich permanent und konsequent falsch? Sie zogen doch beide in Erwägung ihre Freundschaft 'neu aufleben' zu lassen… auch wenn… Na ja… vielleicht hatte Yamato einen etwas falschen Eindruck erweckt. Trotzdem, der Gedanke… mit Taichi… das war… gut. Genervt stöhnte er auf, es war zum verrückt werden. Er wusste selbst nicht, was er wollte!

„Yamato, hey! Schau mal!“  
Tsunomon hüpfte kurz vor ihm auf und ab, seine Augen glitzerten förmlich vor Begeisterung.  
Irritiert stockte der Blonde, richtete seine blauen Augen auf einen Baum vor ihnen.  
„Ba… Bananen?!“  
Endlich, etwas Essbares! Seit sie gestern in der Digiwelt angekommen waren, hatten sie nichts außer ein paar kleiner Beeren zu sich genommen. Der Stress und die Sorge um Koromon und schließlich die Suche nach einem Unterschlupf, hatte sie ihren Hunger vergessen lassen. Zwar mochte er diese gebogene Frucht nicht unbedingt gern, doch sie füllte den Magen und machte satt, da war der Geschmack erst mal zweitrangig! Hastig riss er an einer der Stauden, schaffte es so, ein gutes Bündel in seinen Besitz zu bringen. Bevor er nun noch weiter durch die Gegend irren würde, macht er jetzt lieber mit dieser Beute kehrt!

Zufrieden trat er zurück in ihr bescheidenes 'Lager', blickte zu Taichi, der seinerseits wieder die Augen geschlossen hielt. Langsam kam Yamato näher, legte das Bündel ab, als sich auch schon Tsunomon und Koromon gierig auf die Früchte stürzten. Der Musiker lachte herzlich auf, als er die beiden Digimon dabei beobachtete wie sie in Sekundenschnelle ihre kleinen Bäuche füllten. Es war immer wieder erstaunlich wie gefräßig diese kleinen Monster waren. Immer noch besorgt kniete er sich vor den Sportler, berührte ihn dann vorsichtig an der Schulter.  
„Hey… aufwachen. Du musst was essen.“  
Damit drückte er ihm eine Banane in die Hand und grinste ihn schief an: „Sorry, was Besseres hab ich nicht gefunden...“

Kurz sah er Taichi noch an, ließ sich dann an Ort und Stelle auf den Hosenboden fallen. Es war schwül, aber unter dem Blätterdach bei weitem angenehmer als unter offenem Himmel. Auch ohne Shirt spürte er wie seine Haut von einem leichten Schweißfilm benetzt wurde, doch es war erträglich. Um die kommende Nacht machte er sich die meisten Sorgen. Es würde wieder kalt werden und sie hatten beide an Stoff eingebüßt und…

Gedankenverloren befreite er eine der Bananen aus ihrer Schale und führte die längliche Frucht zu seinem Mund. Kurz tippte er sie mit der Zungenspitze an, um sich besser auf den unbeliebten Geschmack einstellen zu können, ehe sich seine Lippen langsam um das weiche Fruchtfleisch schlossen. Taichi würde ihn nicht mehr an sich heranlassen, das war sicher…  
Was sollten sie also machen? Die Möglichkeit für Feuer gab es immer noch nicht… Koromon und Tsunomon waren einfach zu klein um sich wirklich an ihnen zu wärmen…  
Ein leises Seufzten entwich seiner Kehle, als er erneut die Lippen um die Banane schloss und sich mit der freien Hand in Gedanken versunken durchs blonde Haar strich, eher er ein weiteres Stück abbiss. So schlecht schmeckte dieses gelbe Ding eigentlich gar nicht….

~*~

Der dunkelhaarige Sportler blinzelte perplex, konnte spüren wie seine Wangen sich bei den ehrlichen Worten ebenfalls etwas dunkler färbten. Einen Moment lang sah er Yamato einfach nur wortlos an, nicht wirklich in der Lage das Wechselbad der Gefühle in seinem Inneren in Worte zu fassen. Das gerötete Gesicht, der nervöse Blick, der unruhig durch die Umgebung zuckte um ihm wohl nicht direkt in die Augen sehen zu müssen, das unbeholfene Gestammel, das unmöglich eine aufgesetzte, einstudierte Floskel sein konnte. Aber war es wirklich die Wahrheit? Wenn er für den Älteren tatsächlich jemand besonderes war, wieso verhielt er sich dann teilweise wie das letzte Arschloch?  
Die gemurmelten Worte seines ehemals besten Freundes rissen ihn aus seinen Gedanken, doch noch ehe er reagieren, etwas sagen konnte, war Yamato zwischen dem Gestrüpp verschwunden.

Ein leises Seufzen entkam seinen Lippen, bevor er dann erneut matt die Augen schloss.

"Tut mir leid, dass du permanent meinen Babysitter spielen musst, Koromon...", murmelte er müde, wobei das Digimon sich sofort mit seinem flauschigen Körper gegen sein gesundes Bein schmiegte.  
"Du redest Blödsinn! Natürlich bleib ich an deiner Seite! Ich... Mir tut es leid, dass ich nicht digitieren kann. Das wäre vielleicht nicht passiert wenn ich..."  
Ein leichtes Lächeln stahl sich auf Taichis Lippen und er schüttelte den Kopf, ließ Koromon gar nicht erst weitersprechen.  
"Das war meine eigene Schuld. Und ich bereue es nicht. Wäre Yamato etwas passiert..."  
Er brach ab und schluckte schwer. Diesen Gedanken wollte er wirklich nicht weiterführen. Alles war gut. Sein Bein pochte noch dumpf, doch der stechende Schmerz war etwas abgeklungen, sodass er sich zumindest etwas bewegen konnte ohne Gefahr zu laufen seinen Körper mit unbändigen Schmerzen zu lähmen.  
"Auch wenn ihr euch viel streitet, du magst Yamato sehr, oder?"  
Die leise Frage kam überraschend, doch eine Antwort darauf zu finden war nicht schwer.  
"Er ist mein bester Freund..."  
Auch dieses Mal war er wohl wieder eingenickt, zumindest hatte er das Gefühl, dass nur wenige Minuten seit Yamatos überstürztem Aufbruch verstrichen waren. Benommen blinzelnd öffnete er die Augen als er eine Berührung an seiner Schulter spürte, die dunkle Stimme des Sängers dann auch schon durch seinen benebelten Verstand drang. Automatisch schlossen sich seine Finger um die gereichte Frucht, und er verzog leicht das Gesicht als er realisierte, was der Ältere ihm zum Essen mitgebracht hatte. Er war wirklich kein großer Fan von Bananen, aber zumindest würden sie seinen Magen vorübergehend füllen. Wie um zu zeigen, dass das Rettung in letzter Sekunde war meldete sich sein Bauch auch schon zu Wort, und er verzog seine Lippen zu einem schiefen Grinsen.  
"Danke."  
Abwesend schälte er die Banane, hob dabei seinen Blick etwas an um seine dunklen Augen auf Yamato zu richten. Eine unbewusste Geste, die er sofort bereute, als er beobachtete, wie sich die Lippen des Blonden um die gekrümmte Frucht schlossen. Taichi schluckte schwer, war für einen Moment nicht in der Lage sich abzuwenden. Obwohl er normalerweise froh darüber war, in diesem Augenblick verfluchte er seine lebhafte Fantasie, die Tatsache, dass er nicht in der Lage war die Richtung zu steuern in die seine Gedanken verliefen. Er war nicht schwul. Er hatte sich noch nie für Männer interessiert. Und dennoch waren da eindeutig nicht jugendfreie Vorstellungen in seinem Kopf, während er Yamato beobachtete. Trotzdem war da unweigerlich die Frage, wie es sich anfühlen mochte, wenn der Blonde... Hastig riss er seinen Blick los, um die Banane fertig zu schälen, und dann einen großen Bissen davon zu nehmen. Er brauchte wirklich schnellstens eine Freundin.

+TBC+


	6. Reflex

Ein frischer Luftzug jagte Yamato eine Gänsehaut über den Körper und er richtete den Blick zum Blätterdach des Dschungels, durch welches einige Fetzen es dunkeln, sternenklaren Nachthimmels zu sehen waren. Der Mond schenkte hier nur sehr mäßiges Licht, doch genug um noch mehr als bloße Umrisse zu erkennen. Warum zum Teufel schwankten hier die Temperaturen so extrem? Konnten die Nächte nicht passend zu den heißen Tagen mild und angenehm sein? Fröstelnd rieb er sich mit den Händen über die Oberarme, blickte dann zu Koromon und Tsunomon die gerade dabei waren sich im Laub ein kleines Schlafplätzchen zu schaffen. Im Vergleich zur Höhle, mit ihrem nackten Stein, dämmten die Blätter am Boden wenigstens etwas vor der Kälte. Seufzend wandte er die blauen Augen ab, blickte zu Taichi, der sich gerade an seinem Verband zu schaffen machte. Auch er schien wieder leicht zu zittern. Ohne ihre Shirts waren ihre Körper noch schneller ausgekühlt als am Abend zuvor. Sie hatten sich den restlichen Tag erstaunlich gut und ohne großen Streit verstanden… einige interessante Unterhaltungen über ihr beider Leben geführt und festgestellt wie viel sie eigentlich wirklich verpasst hatten… und diese Tatsache verpasste Yamato einen Stich ins Herz. Taichi arrangierte sich bis jetzt erstaunlich gut mit seiner Sexualität… zumindest solange sie nicht auf den gestrigen Abend zu sprechen kamen… das wollte der Sänger dann lieber nicht mehr provozieren… Sofort erinnerte er sich an ihren Streit vom Morgen und er schüttelte den Kopf. Sie sollten es vergessen… ihrer Freundschaft zu liebe… aber so wirklich schaffte es der blonde Musiker nicht. Taichi hatte etwas an sich, dass ihn einfach nicht losließ. Es war verrückt! Normal war er es, der diese Faszination auf andere Männer ausübte… er hatte es gar nicht nötig jemandem hinterher zu rennen...

Mit genügend respektvollem Abstand setzte er sich Taichi schließlich gegenüber, beäugte die gerötete Wunde, die der Dunkelhaarige schon sicher zum fünften Mal an diesem Tag freigelegt hatte.  
„Hör auf daran herum zu spielen… Es wird nicht besser nur weil du es jede Stunde aufwickelst. Das halt ich ja nicht aus...“  
Und ehe er sich selbst davon abhalten konnte beugte er sich vor, schob die Hände des Sportlers von dem weisen Stück Stoff weg und machte sich daran es wieder festzubinden. Taichis Haut strahlte eine angenehme Wärme aus und erneut konnte er ein unzufriedenes Schaudern nicht verbergen. Warum zur Hölle war es gestern Abend auch so schrecklich schief gegangen? Sie hatten sich wirklich die beschissenste Möglichkeit herausgesucht die vorstellbar war; Alleine in der Kälte frieren! Genervt verdrehte er die Augen und setzte sich zurück, blickte Taichi dabei abwägend an. Ein bisschen Sex hätte sie beide sicher nicht umgebracht… aber Taichi war einfach anders… Sex ohne tiefere Gefühle war wahrscheinlich einfach nichts für ihn… selbst wenn er hier mit einer Frau gestrandet wäre… Er hatte wohl zu viel Angst vor dem 'Danach'. Langsam zog er die Beine an sich heran, schlang die Arme darum und bettete den Kopf auf ihnen, ehe er schließlich die Augen schloss. Dieses verdammte Zittern würde ihn heute Nacht sicher nicht zur Ruhe kommen lassen…

~*~

Leise stöhnend ließ Taichi sich ungelenk auf dem mit Blättern ausgelegten Boden nieder. Obwohl er nur wenige Meter gehumpelt war, fühlte sein rastloser Körper sich nach dem kleinen bisschen Bewegung zumindest etwas besser. Sein Blick wanderte abwesend zu Yamato, der sich in deutlichem Abstand zu ihm ebenfalls auf ihre improvisierte Schlafstätte fallen lassen hatte. Der Ältere war den gesamten Tag über unglaublich geduldig mit ihm gewesen, hatte all sein Gemotze und Gejammer über seine eingeschränkte Bewegungsfreiheit schweigend erduldet, bis er schließlich von selbst die Klappe gehalten hatte. Der Schmerz in seinem Oberschenkel hatte sich auf ein unangenehmes Ziehen reduziert, umso schwieriger war es für ihn sein Bein dennoch ruhig zu halten und sich nicht zu bewegen. Er war einfach nicht daran gewöhnt nur nutzlos herumzusitzen. Sie waren seinetwegen nicht in der Lage weiterzuziehen und er hasste es. Als der dunkelhaarige Sportler sein nicht enden wollendes Lamentieren aufgrund der vollständig ausbleibenden Reaktion schließlich mürrisch einstellte, hatten sie automatisch mit Smalltalk begonnen. Sie hatten über alles Mögliche geredet, über ihre gemeinsame Vergangenheit, über mögliche Zukunftspläne, über ihre Geschwister und die anderen ehemaligen Digiritter. Nur über Beziehungen, Yamatos Homosexualität und über den Vorfall des gestrigen Abends hatten sie beide kein Wort verloren, worüber er mehr als froh war.

Abwesend nestelte Taichi an seinem bereits stark in Mitleidenschaft gezogenen Verband herum, zuckte leicht zusammen als Yamato sich zu ihm beugte um die nervöse Marotte zu unterbinden. Die kühlen Finger hinterließen ein angenehmes Prickeln auf seiner Haut und er konnte spüren wie sein Herzschlag sich beschleunigte. So überraschend die flüchtige Berührung geschehen war, so schnell war sie auch wieder vorbei, hinterließ ein unangenehmes Gefühl von Irritation und Leere. Einen Moment hafteten dunkelbraune Augen an dem blonden Sänger, der seine Beine eng an seinen Körper gezogen hatte um sich vor der Kälte zu schützen. Dass er dabei nicht wirklich erfolgreich war, zeigte das Beben der schmalen Schultern mehr als deutlich. Schweigend lehnte Taichi seinen Kopf in den Nacken, den Blick auf den imposanten Nachthimmel gerichtet. Obwohl seine Sicht durch das dichte Blätterdach des Dschungels eingeschränkt war, war die sich ihm bietende Aussicht dennoch beeindruckend und er bezweifelte, dass irgendwo in Tokyo die Möglichkeit dazu bestand die Sterne so klar zu sehen, ohne die störenden Lichter von Neonlichtern und leuchtenden Reklametafeln.

"Wenn wir so versuchen zu schlafen sind wir beide bis morgen erfroren. Komm her.", murmelte er schließlich leise ohne seinen Blick vom Nachthimmel zu verwenden. Sie würden einfach nur nebeneinander schlafen, nichts weiter sonst.

~*~

Hatte er sich eben verhört? Hatte Taichi ihn gerade wirklich aufgefordert zu ihm zu kommen? Sein verwirrter Blick musste Bände sprechen, damit hatte er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. Natürlich, er fror ganz erbärmlich und Taichi ging es wohl nicht besser, aber dass er das Szenario von gestern wiederholen wollte, war mehr als erstaunlich…  
Yamato zog die fein geschwungenen Augenbrauen zusammen und sah seinen Gegenüber skeptisch an:  
„Bist du sicher? Ich meine… wirklich?“  
Der Gedanke sich in dieser kalten Nacht an den warmen Körper des Sportlers zu schmiegen verlockte ihn ungemein und trotzdem traute er sich selbst nicht… Was, wenn wieder so etwas passieren würde? Er wusste nicht woran er bei Taichi war und ganz offensichtlich wusste dieser es selbst nicht. Das Letzte was er wollte, war sich schon wieder einsam in die Büsche zu verziehen um seinem Druck Luft zu machen…

~*~

Selbst ohne Yamatos Gesichtsausdruck zu sehen konnte Taichi am Tonfall des Älteren deutlich hören wie skeptisch er war, wie sehr ihn seine Worte irritierten. Er konnte es ihm nicht wirklich verdenken, immerhin wusste er selbst nicht wirklich ob es eine gute Idee war den Fehler vom Vorabend zu wiederholen, eine weitere Auseinandersetzung zu riskieren. Doch hier weiter zu frieren und sich womöglich noch zu erkälten war keine sehr sinnvolle Alternative weshalb er auf die Frage des Blonden nur schlicht nickte. Wie um seine Entscheidung noch zu unterstreichen riss er schließlich seinen Blick vom wolkenlosen, sternenklaren Himmel los um seine dunkle Augen auf Yamato zu richten. "Es tut mir leid was gestern passiert ist. Ich... weiß nicht, was mit mir los war, was da in mich gefahren ist...", murmelte er leise, wobei er sich zwang seinen ehemals besten Freund weiterhin anzusehen. "Ich war heute morgen einfach verwirrt und wusste nicht wie ich damit umgehen soll. Um ehrlich zu sein weiß ich es noch immer nicht. Aber es ist völliger Blödsinn wenn wir deshalb hier weiter frieren.", fuhr er schließlich fort, während er sich verlegen durch die Haare fuhr.

~*~

Die blauen Augen weiteten sich einen Moment lang erstaunt und irgendwie musste er die Worte erst sortieren. Taichi entschuldigte sich… bei ihm? Yamato konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich seine Wangen einen Ton dunkler färbten. Eine Entschuldigung Seitens des Sportlers hätte er in hundert Jahren nicht erwartet, vor allem wenn er ehrlich darüber nachdachte. Immerhin hatte er Taichi, wenn auch Anfangs unbewusst, dazu gebracht. Dessen leicht reumütiger Blick lag noch immer auf ihm und endlich fand der Sänger die Sprache wieder.  
„Ähm… schon okay. Mir tut das Ganze auch leid… aber mach dir keine Gedanken… das… das heißt noch lange nicht, dass mit dir 'was nicht stimmt'.“ Bei den letzten drei Worten richtete er die Augen zur Seite und rieb sich verlegen den Nacken, seufzte ergeben und setzte sich langsam in Bewegung. Taichi hatte Recht, sie mussten hier nicht zwingend frieren. Er würde es diesmal schon schaffen neben diesem gutaussehenden Mann die Ruhe zu bewahren! Mit einem leisen Räuspern setzte er sich schließlich neben ihn, nicht in der Lage ihn anzusehen. Alle Coolness schien verschwunden zu sein und innerlich fluchte er laut auf. Er dankte dem Allmächtigen in diesem Moment für die Dunkelheit, denn so konnte Taichi seine roten Wangen sicher nicht erkennen. Sein Herz schlug hart gegen seine Brust als er spürte, wie der Brünette den Arm um ihn legte und ihn an sich zog. Fuck.  
Seine Haut war warm und weich. Am liebsten hätte er sich einfach an ihn gelehnt, aber was sollte er dann von ihm denken?   
Er sollte vielleicht etwas sagen, das peinliche Schweigen beenden, bevor Taichi wirklich noch etwas falsches dachte… oder?  
„Ähm… Es war sicher nur so eine Art Reflex… der Körper weiß, dass ihm bei dieser Art Aktivität warm wird… oder? Ich denke das war schon alles. Mir war zumindest ziemlich warm… “  
Über sich selbst geschockt biss er die Lippen aufeinander. Was redete er da für einen Unsinn? Normal dachte er sehr genau über seine Äußerungen nach. Er spürte wie sein Herz schlug, seine Wangen brannten förmlich. Was zum Teufel war los mit ihm?? Er war nicht schüchtern! Ganz und gar nicht! Was stellte Taichi also in seinem verdammten Kopf an?

~*~

Yamatos nun plötzlich so verständnisvolles Verhalten, sowie die mit einem Mal vollständig fehlende Arroganz irritierte ihn zwar, doch er war froh darüber, dass der Ältere offenbar gewillt war das Friedensangebot anzunehmen. Dass sein ehemals bester Freund ihm dabei eine sehr unbekannte Seite an sich offenbarte, der Blonde fast verlegen seinem Blick auswich während er sich wie befohlen näher zu ihm setzte, ließ sein Herz erneut schneller schlagen und er spürte seine Nervosität erneut steigen. Hölzern legte er seinen Arm um die schlanken Schultern, um Yamato dann näher zu sich zu ziehen. Okay. Alles war in Ordnung. Klar, nach allem was gestern geschehen war fühlte es sich seltsam an dem Älteren wieder so nahe zu sein, doch das würde schon wieder vorüber gehen. Sie waren eindeutig auf dem richtigen Weg sich einander gegenüber wieder etwas normaler zu verhalten.

Oder auch nicht. Taichi konnte spüren wie seine Wangen sich bei Yamatos gestammelten Worten dunkler färbten, unweigerlich die Erinnerungen der letzten Nacht wieder durch seinen Kopf zuckten.  
"Ein Reflex, genau.", murmelte er hastig, während er krampfhaft versuchte seinen rasenden Herzschlag wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Was zur Hölle was nur verkehrt mit ihm?! Wieso war Yamatos Haut nur so unglaublich weich? War das normal für einen Mann?!  
"Mit war auch ziemlich warm.", antworte er schließlich wobei ein leises Lachen seinen Worten folgte, das allerdings selbst in seinen Augen aufgesetzt und nervös klang.

~*~

Hoffentlich bemerkte Taichi nicht, dass das Zittern seines Körpers nicht nur durch die Kälte hervorgerufen wurde. Er war gerade so schrecklich nervös und Taichi wirkte kaum weniger entspannt. Vielleicht hätte er das eben nicht sagen sollen… wahrscheinlich war es besser das Thema nicht mehr anzusprechen, ehe es wieder in einem riesen Krach endete.  
Yamato saß immer noch ziemlich verkrampft in der Umarmung des Sportlers, bisher nicht in der Lage den Jüngeren anzusehen. Ein Kloß steckte mittlerweile in seinem Hals und wieder trat dieses peinliche Schweigen ein. Ein kühler Wind ließ ihn erneut schaudern. Das war doch einfach alles so albern. Taichi hatte ihn mit seinen Worten selbst zu sich geholt.

Mühsam versuchte er den Kloß hinunter zu schlucken, drehte sich dem Dunkelhaarigen ein wenig mehr entgegen und legte die eigenen Arme um dessen Rücken. Sie wollten sich gegenseitig wärmen und das würden sie jetzt auch tun! Ohne Hintergedanken! Zaghaft lehnte er sich an die gebräunte Brust, bettete das Kinn auf der starken Schulter. Taichis Haut fühlte sich so gut auf seiner eigenen an. Schon bei ihrer Umarmung hatte er den starken Körper genossen, doch jetzt, wo kein Stoff sie mehr trennte war es wieder etwas völlig anderes. Etwas gefährliches. Es war erregend. Die Stellen seines Körpers die von Taichi berührt wurden, schienen zu brennen. Sein Rücken, auf dem die starken Hände lagen, seine Brust, sein Bauch, die sich gegen die sportlichen Muskeln drückten. Er konnte den schnellen Herzschlag des Andren spüren, wie dieser wahrscheinlich seinen. Nervös und sich selbst zur Ruhe rufend, schloss er schließlich die Augen, drehte das Gesicht leicht zur Seite. Unbeabsichtigt streiften seine Lippen dabei den Hals des Dunkelhaarigen und sofort schnellte sein Kopf wieder in die Höhe. Seine blauen Augen fixierten Taichis, er wollte sich entschuldigen, klarstellen, dass es keine Absicht gewesen war, doch kein Wort verließ seine Lippen.

~*~

Taichi konnte spüren wie Yamato in seinen Armen erschauderte, der schlanke Körper aufgrund der niedrigen Temperaturen noch immer angespannt und verkrampft. Der dunkelhaarige Sportler schluckte schwer als der Ältere sich auf der Suche nach Wärme noch enger an ihn drückte, nackte Haut direkt seine Brust berührte. Okay, zumindest bewirkte die körperliche Nähe tatsächlich, dass er nicht mehr länger fror. Im Gegenteil, seine Wangen glühten vor Hitze, während sein gesamter Körper sich mit einem Mal trotz spärlicher Bekleidung angenehm warm anfühlte. Er konnte spüren wie Yamatos Arme sich zögernd um seinen Rücken legten, der Musiker damit auch noch die letzte Distanz zwischen ihnen überwand, wodurch er die Kälte vollständig zum Verschwinden brachte. Selbst der kalte Wind, der das Blätterdach über ihnen zum Rascheln brachte und mit ihren Haaren spielte vermochte es nicht die Hitze zu vertreiben, seine warmen Wangen zu kühlen. Gerade als Taichi sich etwas löste um mit seiner flachen Hand wärmend über Yamatos nackten Arm reiben zu können, drehte dieser leicht den Kopf und braune Augen weiteten sich überrascht als weiche Lippen die sensible Haut an seinem Hals streiften. Es war offensichtlich, dass Yamato nicht so dumm war den Fehler des Vorabends zu wiederholen, dass es nur ein Versehen gewesen war, doch der Effekt war derselbe. Mit Mühe konnte er zwar ein verräterisches Keuchen unterdrücken, doch er war sich sicher, dass der Blonde seinen rasenden Herzschlag spüren konnte. Es war wie Yamato zuvor schon gesagt hatte, eine reflexartige Reaktion seines Körpers eben. Er war an seinem Hals sehr sensibel, natürlich blieb eine derartige Berührung dann nicht ohne Folgen. Daran war nichts seltsames. Dennoch war er nervös und unruhig, wusste nicht wie er sie verhalten sollte. Dass Yamatos Augen sich nun direkt auf ihnen richteten machte es nicht unbedingt besser. Der Ältere wirkte als ob er etwas sagen wollte, doch trotz leicht geöffneter Lippen drang kein Wort aus seinem Mund. Nicht wirklich hilfreich um die knisternde Spannung zwischen ihnen zu entspannen...

Krampfhaft versuchte Taichi sich auf den ziehenden Schmerz in seinem Oberschenkel zu konzentrieren, um damit das verräterische Pochen seines Unterkörpers zu ignorieren. Wieso war er nur ein Mann?! Weshalb reichte eine derartige Lappalie schon aus um ihn nur nach wenigen Wochen Abstinenz auf jegliche körperliche Nähe so heftig reagieren zu lassen. "Tut... mir leid, ich... Ist wohl wirklich ein körperlicher Reflex.", presste er schließlich hastig hervor, wobei er seine Mundwinkel zu einem schiefen Grinsen nach oben zwang. So nahe wie sie sich waren konnte dem Blonden unmöglich entgangen sein, dass er erneut auf ihn reagierte. Also besser gleich die Flucht nach vorne starten, ehe Yamato auf die Idee kommen konnte wie gestern alles noch zu verschlimmern. "Ignorier es einfach, liegt nicht an dir."

~*~

Es lag also nicht an ihm? Es war in Ordnung wenn sich Taichi mit dieser Ausrede besser fühlte, aber auch wenn es sogar in seinem eigenen Kopf arrogant klang, konnte sich Yamato nicht vorstellen, dass der Sportler ebenso auf ein anderes männliches Mitglied ihrer Gruppe reagiert hätte. Es war schon ziemlich auffällig… Aber was sollte er jetzt tun? Für einen Moment legte er einfach wieder die Stirn an die starke Schulter, ließ seinen Blick gedankenlos nach unten gleiten. In Taichis Hose zeichnete sich wirklich schon wieder eine leichte Beule ab. Das war einfach nicht zu glauben! Sofort spürte er selbst ein Pochen in seiner tieferen Region, nur dass er genau wusste, dass es sicher kein 'Reflex' war. Taichi zog ihn an, er wollte ihn berühren.   
„Ja… nur ein… Reflex.“  
Seine Stimme zitterte leicht, war leise und langsam ließ er seine Hände den trainierten Rücken hinunter wandern. Eine einfache Bewegung, doch sicher nicht wirkungslos.  
„Wir sollten diesen Reflex vielleicht ausnutzen… Es würde helfen.“  
Erneut biss er sich auf die Unterlippe. Warum konnte er sich einfach nicht beherrschen? Taichi würde ihm diesmal sicher eine verpassen… zu Recht. Egal was sein Körper signalisierte, er war wahrscheinlich einfach nicht bereit sich einzugestehen, dass er Interesse an einem anderen Mann hatte…  
Er hob den Kopf wieder an, suchte Taichis Blick. Er würde jetzt einfach alles auf eine Karte setzen, er musste noch einen Versuch wagen, sonst konnte er sich gleich wieder einen Weg in die Büsche suchen.  
„Es hat rein gar nichts zu bedeuten. Stell dir einfach eine Frau vor und morgen müssen wir kein Wort darüber verlieren...“ Seine Stimme leise, fast flüsternd, glitten seine Hände von Taichis Rücken weiter nach vorn, blieben auf der schmalen Taille liegen, währen sich der Blonde ein Stück nach vorn reckte. Er würde ihn heute nicht mehr vor die Wahl stellen. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, seine Muskeln angespannt, als er schließlich die letzten Zentimeter zwischen ihnen überbrückte und Taichi küsste.

~*~

Taichi konnte spüren wie Yamato seine Stirn erneut gegen seine Schulter lehnte, wobei die weichen Haare seine nackte Haut kitzelten. Der Ältere schien seine Lektion gelernt zu haben, zumindest drangen weder dämliche Bemerkung, noch arrogante Worte über seine Lippen. Der winzige Moment von Erleichterung hielt allerdings nicht lange an, da Yamato nicht wie erwartet einfach nur bewegungslos in seinen Armen verharrte, die Hände des Sängers stattdessen langsam über seinen Rücken tiefer glitten. Die leise Stimme jagte einen Schauer über seinen Rücken und Taichi konnte spüren, wie die feinen Härchen auf seinem Arm sich aufrichteten. Erneut weiteten sich dunkle Augen überrascht, und der Sportler erstarrte zur Salzsäule. Den Reflex ausnutzen? Wovon zur Hölle sprach Yamato da? Obwohl sein Verstand die Bedeutung hinter den geflüsterten Worten längst erfasst hatte, weigerte Taichi sich noch sich das auch tatsächlich einzugestehen.

Dummerweise ließ Yamato allerdings nicht zu, dass er sich mit gespieltem Unverständnis aus der prekären Situation entwand. Blaue Augen richteten sich erneut auf ihn, und selbst in der Dunkelheit konnte Taichi erkennen, dass sich die Mimik seines Freundes verändert hatte, da nun ein Ausdruck in dem feingeschnittenen Gesicht lag, von dem er nicht Recht wusste, wie er damit umgehen sollte. Doch damit noch nicht genug, nein. Nicht, dass er nicht ohnehin schon heillos überfordert war, nervös und nicht in der Lage noch einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Nicht, dass er bereits Probleme damit hatte seinen Verstand zu ordnen, seit Yamatos Hände begonnen hatten sanft über seinen Rücken tiefer zu wandern. Die leise geflüsterten Worte brachten ihn nun völlig aus dem Konzept, sodass er den Älteren einen Moment einfach nur fassungslos anstarren konnte. Sich einfach eine Frau vorstellen? Am nächsten Tag nicht mehr darüber reden?

Er konnte spüren wie Yamatos kühle Hände etwas nach vor wanderten, schließlich auf seiner Hüfte verharrten. In seinem Kopf herrschte gähnende Leere, ihm war heiß und er fühlte sich benommen. Er musste etwas sagen, ein für alle Mal klar stellen, dass er kein Interesse an derartigen Dingen hatte. Offenbar hatte Yamato das doch nach wie vor nicht begriffen, anders konnte er sich zumindest nicht erklären, dass der Blonde erneut versuchte…

Ehe Taichi seinen Gedanken zu Ende führen und auch nur in irgendeiner Art und Weise reagieren konnte, hatte der blonde Musiker sich vorgebeugt und er spürte weiche Lippen auf seinen eigenen. Sein Herzschlag schien für einen Moment auszusetzen, sämtliche Geräusche um ihn herum zu verstummen. Das Blut rauschte laut in seinen Ohren, und reflexartig legte er seine Hände auf die nackte Brust des Älteren mit der eigentlichen Intention Yamato von sich zu stoßen. Der Kuss war forsch und doch irgendwie zögernd, abwartend. Als ob ihm noch immer die Chance geboten wurde die Notbremse zu sehen. Er konnte einfach den Kopf zur Seite drehen, den Musiker endlich von sich drücken, doch seine Hände verharrten ohne jeglichen Druck auf dem nackten Oberkörper. War es der rasende Herzschlag, den er unter der weichen Haut spüren konnte, der ihn zögern ließ? Die Tatsache, dass Yamato ebenso nervös zu sein schien wie er selbst? Dass der arrogante, übertrieben selbstbewusste Rockstar offenbar nun plötzlich unsicher und weit weniger selbstsicher war? Er wusste es nicht. Ihm war nur klar, dass er nicht an eine Frau dachte als sich schließlich etwas gegen den schlanken Körper lehnte, er erst den Druck auf seinen Lippen erwiderte, ehe er diese zögernd öffnete. Er war völlig durchgedreht, zumindest das konnte er selbst jetzt noch mit Gewissheit von sich behaupten.

~*~

Als er Taichis Hände auf seiner Brust spürte, rechnete Yamato schon damit, dass er ihn nun endgültig von sich stoßen würde. Er war zu weit gegangen?! Doch die warmen Hände lagen einfach nur still da, ohne Druck, als er auch schon spürte wie die fremden Lippen sich erst leicht gegen seine pressten und sich schließlich öffneten. Verblüfft brauchte er erste wenige Sekunden um zu realisieren was gerade passierte. Taichi erwiderte den Kuss. Und mit einem Mal ging ein Ruck durch seinen schlanken Körper. Eine Hand legte er in den Nacken des Jüngeren, zog ihn noch etwas dichter an sich heran, während er die Einladung annahm und die verführerischen Lippen endgültig spaltete. Sanft stieß er Taichis Zunge mit der eigenen an, leckte zärtlich darüber, versuchte den Sportler zu mehr Eigeninitiative zu bewegen. Er spürte deutlich die Unsicherheit, doch er schien es genau so zu wollen wie er selbst. Er durfte jetzt nur nichts überstürzen und Taichi überfordern, sonst würde das hier ein schnelles Ende finden. Seine zweite Hand lag noch immer unbewegt auf der Hüfte des Sportlers, wanderte aber nun langsam weiter nach vorn, strich über den muskulösen Bauch wieder nach oben, bis hin zur Brust und langsam wieder hinab. Es fühlte sich so wahnsinnig gut an. Die Haut weich, die Muskeln hart, es machte ihn einfach an.  
Nach kurzer Zeit ließ er schließlich wieder von Taichis Sixpack ab und löste auch den Kuss. Atemlos ließ er seine Zunge aus Taichis Mund gleiten, leckte noch einmal schelmisch über dessen Unterlippe, nur um sie sofort an seinem Hals anzusetzen. Sanft saugte er sich an der empfindlichen Haut fest, legte fast zeitgleich die Hand in den Schoß des Dunkelhaarigen und drückte vorsichtig zu. Er spürte die Größe, die in seiner Hand noch zu wachsen schien, während seine eigene Erregung nun schon stark gegen den Stoff seiner Hose drückte.

~*~

Taichi spürte eine kühle Hand in seinem Nacken, und ihm entkam ein überraschtes Keuchen als er ruckartig noch näher gezogen wurde, der Laut nur notdürftig gedämpft durch den engen Kontakt ihrer Lippen. Er fühlte sich wie in Watte gepackt, benommen und leicht weggetreten, alles fühlte sich surreal und unwirklich an. Vielleicht reagierte er deshalb deutlich weniger zögernd auf die Einladung des Blonden, erwiderte den Kuss nur noch mit einem geringen Maß an Zurückhaltung. Der dunkelhaarige Wuschelkopf ignorierte seinen aufschreienden Verstand, blendete sämtliche Bedenken aus und handelte einfach nur noch intuitiv. Obwohl er Yamato weiterhin die Oberhand überließ, war es dennoch bereits viel zu spät um sich darauf hinauszureden, dass er nur rein passiv reagiert, er das alles nicht gewollt hatte. Er hatte genug Möglichkeiten gehabt, das alles zu verhindern, sie allerdings nicht ergriffen. Stattdessen hatte er dem Sänger mehr als deutliche Signale gegeben, dass es in Ordnung war weiter zu gehen. Der Schaden war also ohnehin schon angerichtet, da konnte er zumindest noch das Beste daraus machen.

Seine Hände verharrten nach wie vor auf der flachen Brust, ohne auch nur die geringste Andeutung Yamato von sich zu stoßen. Vielleicht hätte er sich vorstellen können, dass er gerade eine Frau küsste, doch es war nicht nur der muskulöse Oberkörper unter seinen Fingern der verhinderte, dass er seine Gedanken derartig manipulieren konnte. Obwohl er seine Augen geschlossen hatte war da nur Yamato. Keine Frau, niemand anderes. Es war der blonde Sänger, der sein Blut in Wallungen brachte, der dafür sorgte, dass er kaum mehr in der Lage war einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Glücklicherweise war er viel zu benommen um diese Erkenntnis zu verarbeiten. Er drängte die fremde Zunge zurück in den heißen Mund, nahm dem Älteren damit für einen winzigen Moment die Oberhand, die dieser allerdings sofort wieder zurück eroberte. Ein fast enttäuschtes Seufzen entkam Taichi als der Sänger den Kuss schließlich löste, das allerdings augenblicklich in ein überraschtes Stöhnen überging. Er konnte Yamatos Lippen an seinem Hals spüren, Zähne, die sich dann sich verspielt in die sensible Haut gruben. Viel zu abgelenkt, bemerkte Taichi nicht, dass sich die Hände des Musikers ebenfalls erneut geschickt auf Wanderschaft begeben hatten, realisierte es erst, als sich schlanke Finger durch den Stoff seiner Hose hindurch um seine bereits halb erstarkte Körpermitte schlossen. Begleitet von einem erstickten Keuchen riss er die Augen auf, während seine Finger sich in die muskulöse Brust verkrampften. Eine Hitzewelle jagte durch seinen Körper, so heftig, dass seine Atmung für einen Moment stockte, ehe sein Brustkorb sich rasch und unregelmäßig auf und ab senkte.

Verdammt, was war nur los mit ihm? Er benahm sich wie eine völlig unerfahrene Jungfrau, reagierte so heftig, wie er sich selbst noch nie erlebt hatte. Yamatos Berührungen waren geschickt und geübt, er war offensichtlich erkennbar, dass der Blonde genau wusste, wie er Männer um den Verstand bringen konnte. Und auch wenn er versucht hatte es zu leugnen, er war keine Ausnahme. Taichi presste seine Lippen aufeinander um zumindest weitere verräterische Laute damit zu unterbinden, bevor er eine Hand langsam über die flache Brust tiefer gleiten ließ. Er konnte nicht einfach nur passiv reagieren, während Yamato ihn um den Verstand brachte. Vielleicht hatte er keine Erfahrung mit anderen Männern, aber der Blonde hatte schon Recht mit seinen Worten gehabt. Wer wusste schon besser was Männer wollten, als ein Mann selbst? Er kannte seinen eigenen Körper, es war also nicht schwer, die Dinge, die ihn selbst erregten auf den Älteren zu übertragen. Er presste seine Zähne fester aufeinander, versuchte krampfhaft noch das letzte bisschen seines Verstandes zu greifen zu bekommen um nicht vollständig die Kontrolle zu verlieren und sich einfach nur den geschickten Fingern hinzugeben. Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Finger leicht zitterten als er sie schließlich über den Bund der Hose schob, er für einen winzigen Moment zögerte, ehe er mit seiner Hand über die deutliche Erhebung unter dem dünnen Stoff glitt. Selbst durch die Barriere hindurch konnte er die Hitze und Härte der wachsenden Körpermitte spüren. Yamato war ebenso erregt wie er selbst…

~*~

Ein überraschtes Stöhnen entfloh seinen Lippen, endete allerdings direkt an der weichen Haut, an der er sich noch immer zu schaffen machte. Taichis Finger bewegten sich erst zögerlich, dann aber immer selbstsicherer über den Stoff, der seine Erregung verhüllte. Kurz ließ er von seinem Hals ab, ließ seiner Stimme die Freiheit und stöhnte erregt auf. Es fühlte sich gut an, aber es war noch lange nicht genug. Erneut eroberte er die vollen Lippen seines Gegenübers, löste aber seine Hand von der harten Körpermitte, nur um sie schließlich unter den Bund der Shorts gleiten zu lassen. Seine Finger berührten das heiße Fleisch und sein Verlangen wuchs beinah ins Unermessliche. Geschickt fuhren seine Finger die gesamte Länge, so gut es mit dem störenden Stoff ging, auf und ab. Er wollte Taichi den letzten Rest Selbstbeherrschung nehmen der ihn noch zurückhielt. An welches Miststück er wohl gerade dachte? Obgleich es sein eigener Vorschlag gewesen war, behagte ihm der Gedanke, dass Taichi an irgendeine Frau und nicht an ihn dachte, überhaupt nicht. Genervt vom Bund der Hose, zog er seine Hand noch einmal zurück, drückte den Dunkelhaarigen mit sanfter Gewalt nach hinten, bis er mit dem Rücken letztlich im Laub lag und erreichte so, dass Taichi nun auch den Griff um seine Männlichkeit lösen musste.

Dominierend beugte er sich über ihn, griff mit beiden Händen nach dem Bund der störenden Shorts und zog sie mit einem Ruck herunter. Nicht ganz ohne die Hilfe des Dunkelhaarigen, der wie automatisch seine Hüfte leicht anhob. Er schluckte trocken, als er Taichi so vor sich liegen sah. Er bedauerte sofort, dass hier heute nicht mehr passieren würde, dass sie nicht richtig miteinander schlafen würden, aber dafür war der Jüngere nicht bereit. Würde er den Versuch starten, wäre dieses nette Miteinander sofort vorbei. Aber das bedeutete nicht, dass es nicht so angenehm wie möglich für sie beide werden konnte. Langsam öffnete er nun seine eigene Hose, befreite sein steifes Glied aus der unkomfortablen Lage und beugte sich wieder zu Taichi herab. Ihre Lippen trafen sich, doch nur kurz, ehe Yamato seinen Weg nach unten begann. Er leckte über den Hals, das Schlüsselbein, bis er schließlich an der stammen Brust angekommen war. Immer wieder grub er seine Zähne in die weiche Haut, die allmählich einen leicht salzigen Geschmack annahm. Er wollte Taichi schmeckt… er wollte dass er es genoss und er wollte dass er dabei seinen Namen und sein Gesicht vor Augen hatte.

Nur ganz kurz umrundete er mit der Zunge eine der beiden Brustwarzen, biss hinein und setzte seinen Weg weiter fort, über den Bauch, hin zum Nabel, in den er flüchtig eintauchte und immer tiefer. Einen Moment stoppte er, überlegte ob er es wirklich wagen sollte, doch eigentlich… was war schon dabei? Taichi würde ihn sicher nicht aufhalten, er war wie alle anderen Männer auch. Es gab Dinge, zu denen sie, genau so wenig wie er selbst, ab einem gewissen Punkt einfach nicht mehr 'nein' sagen konnten, und so wie der Sportler aussah, hatte er diesen bereits überschritten. Vorsichtig griff er wieder nach dem harten Schaft, sticht langsam mit den Fingern auf und ab, ehe er seine Zunge geschickt um die geschwollene Spitze kreisen ließ und schließlich die ganze Länge in seinen heiße Mundhöhle eintauchen ließ.

~*~

Das überraschte Stöhnen des Älteren jagte einen Schauer über seinen Rücken, und er festigte seinen Griff, fühlte sich in seinem Tun bestärkt und selbstsicherer. Es war offensichtlich, dass es Yamato gefiel, dass er offenbar intuitiv richtig handelte, was nicht sonderlich schwierig war. Im ersten Moment hatte es sich vielleicht etwas seltsam angefühlt, die heiße Erregung durch den dünnen Stoff hindurch zu umfassen, zu spüren wie heftig sein ehemals bester Freund darauf reagierte, seine harte Körpermitte unter den geschickten Bewegungen noch wuchs. Dachte Yamato an ihn? Hatte er sein Gesicht vor Augen? Taichi presste seine Lippen fester aufeinander. Noch war er nicht bereit sich vollständig fallen zu lassen, sämtliche Kontrolle abzugeben und einfach nur zu reagieren. Noch war da eine leise Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf, die ihn daran erinnerte, wie unglaublich falsch das alles war. Doch es fühlte sich zu gut an, um Yamato am Weitermachen zu hindern, überhaupt mit dem Gedanken zu spielen aufzuhören.

Für einen kurzen Moment ließ die geschickte Hand von ihm ab, allerdings nur um unter den Bund seiner Shorts zu gleiten, sodass kühle Finger ihn nun direkt und ohne störenden Stoff dazwischen umschließen konnten. Erstickt auf keuchend zuckten Taichis Hüften gegen Yamatos Hand, während er seinen Kopf leicht in den Nacken legte, seine Lider weiterhin fest aufeinander gepresst. Verdammt, das war gut. Und gefährlich. Er war normalerweise stolz auf sein Durchhaltevermögen, war wirklich niemand der beim Sex zu schnell kam und egoistisch nur auf die Erfüllung seiner eigenen Bedürfnisse achtete, doch gerade fiel es ihm schwer seine Bewegungen stetig zu halten, sich weiterhin darauf zu konzentrieren den Älteren mit seiner Hand zu reizen.

Als Yamato schließlich von ihm abließ, blinzelte er irritiert, keuchte schließlich perplex auf als er an den Schultern dominant nach hinten ins Laub gedrückt wurde. Viel zu überrumpelt um Gegenwehr zu leisten ließ er zu, dass der Ältere ihm seine Hose samt Shorts von den schlanken Hüften zog, hob sogar folgsam seine Hüften an. Taichi schluckte schwer als er spüren konnte wie blaue Augen über seinen Körper wanderten, und nur mit Mühe konnte er den Reflex unterdrücken sich selbst zu bedecken. Feine Gänsehaut bildete sich auf seinem Körper als der kalte Wind ihn streifte, doch er war sich nicht sicher ob dieser tatsächlich die Ursache dafür war, spürte er die Kälte doch kaum mehr. Erste Schweißperlen glänzten auf seiner Stirn, und aus geweiteten Augen blickte er zu dem blonden Musiker hoch. Der Ältere sah ihn nicht direkt an, hielt seinen Kopf etwas gesenkt um geschickt seine Hose zu öffnen. Taichi schluckte schwer, sein gesamter Körper spannte sich an als Yamato sich des ihn einengenden Stoffes entledigte, und hastig wandte er seinen Blick zur Seite ab. Sein Herz raste, sein Atem ging schnell, sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich unregelmäßig. Für einen winzigen Moment trafen sich ihre Lippen, doch noch ehe er den Kuss erwidern konnte, war der Ältere auch schon tiefer gewandert, über sein Schlüsselbein zu seinen harten Brustwarzen. Ein weiteres Keuchen entkam ihm als Yamato diese mit seinen Zähnen reizte, eine weitere Hitzewelle durch seinen Körper schoss. Verdammt, wenn das so weiter ging würde er nicht lange durchhalten. Er war schon jetzt am Ende seiner Selbstbeherrschung angelangt, hatte das Gefühl jederzeit vollständig die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Was war nur los mit ihm?!

Sein gesamter Körper spannte sich schließlich an, als er spürte wie Yamato tiefer wanderte, seine Zunge eine feuchte Spur auf seiner dunklen Haut hinterließ. Kurz tauchte sie in seinen Nabel, ehe der Blonde einen winzigen Moment zu zögern schien. Die weichen Lippen lösten sich von seiner Haut, und einen Sekundenbruchteil rechnete Taichi damit, dass der Blonde nun doch aufhörte, ihm klar geworden war, wie falsch das alles hier war. Das Blut rauschte laut in seinen Ohren, und er konnte seine eigenen keuchenden Atemzüge überdeutlich hören. Aufhören. Sie sollten aufhören. Das war alles schon viel zu weit gegangen. Jetzt war noch…  
Taichi konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihm ein heiserer Aufschrei entkam, als Yamatos Finger sich schließlich ohne jegliche Vorwarnung erneut um ihn schlossen, er dann die raue Zunge des Älteren an seiner Spitze spürte. Er riss seine Augen auf, konnte für einen Moment nicht verhindern, dass seine Hüften gegen Yamatos Lippen zuckten, er so automatisch tiefer in den heißen Mund drang, ehe schlanke Finger sich in seine Haut gruben und seinen Unterkörper zurück auf den Boden pressten. Wie in Trance hob er seine rechte Hand, um sie auf den blonden Schopf zu legen, die Finger in das weiche Haar zu vergraben. Den anderen Arm zog er als letzten Schutz über seine Augen, wobei er spüren konnte wie sein eigener rascher Atem seine Haut streifte. Ein weiteres heiseres Stöhnen entkam seinen leicht geöffneten Lippen als der Ältere ihn tiefer in seinen Mund aufnahm, und er konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Finger sich fester in die Haare verkrampften, er Yamatos Kopf automatisch noch fester gegen seinen Schritt drückte. Jegliche Selbstkontrolle war dahin, der blonde Musiker hatte auch das letzte bisschen rationales Denken zum Verschwinden gebracht.

~*~

Taichis lautes Stöhnen war wie Musik in seinen Ohren und als dessen Hüften automatisch gegen seinen Lippen zuckten, presste er ihn bestimmend zurück auf den Boden. Es gefiel ihm, soviel stand fest. Es ziepte ein wenig als sich eine Hand des Jüngeren in seinem blonden Haar vergrub, doch es war ein erregender Schmerz. Immer wieder bewegte er den Kopf auf und ab, wurde von Taichi immer noch etwas tiefer in dessen Schoß gedrückt. Ganz schön gierig… Er entließ die feucht glänzende Erregung aus seiner Mundhöhle, leckte stattdessen die gesamte Länge hinauf und hinab, kreiste wieder um die Spitze, glitt sanft mit den Zähnen darüber und spürte wie Taichis ganzer Körper vor Erregung zitterte. Ein salziger Geschmack breitet sich auf seiner Zunge aus und wahrscheinlich würde es nicht mehr lange dauern, aber… wollte er das? Wollte er es Taichi wirklich so einfach machen?

Grinsend ließ er von dem leicht zuckenden Glied ab, bewegte nur noch seine Hand quälend langsam auf und ab. Nein, er würde ihn nicht so schnell erlösen. Wieder beugte er sich nach oben, schob mit der freien Hand Taichis Arm bei Seite und presste ihm hart die Lippen auf, eroberte seinen Mund und setzte sich mit einem kurzen Ruck über ihn. Darauf bedacht, das angeschlagene Bein nicht zu sehr zu malträtieren, sank er Stück für Stück mit den Hüften herab, bis sich ihre Körpermitten trafen. Erneut stöhnte er auf, immer noch die Lippen auf die des Jüngeren gepresst. Bestimmend schloss er nun die Hand um beide Erregungen, führte sie hart zusammen. Suchend tastete er nach Taichis Arm, führte ihn am Handgelenk ebenfalls zu seinem Ziel. Für seine Hand allein war es fast unmöglich die Größe zu bändigen. Immer wieder presste er sich deswegen gegen den warmen Körper, hoffte das Taichi verstand und seine Hand nun ebenfalls um ihre harten Glieder schließen würde. Wahrscheinlich würde er es nun selbst nicht mehr lange aushalten. Zu sehr erregte ihn all das. Taichis Lippen, sein heißer Körper, die Tatsache, dass er wirklich eingewilligt hatte. Wieder stöhnte er gegen den sündigen Mund, nicht in der Lage den Kuss zu lösen. Er fühlte sich berauscht, ein unbeschreibliches Kribbeln breitete sich allmählich in seinem ganzen Körper aus. Erregt stöhnend brach er den heißen Lippenkontakt nun doch ab, legte die erhitzte, feuchte Stirn auf der starken Schulter ab.  
„Tai...chi...“ Seine Wangen brannten und ohne dass er es verhindern konnte, löste sich der Name des Sportlers von seinen Lippen.  
„Taichi...“

~*~

Auch wenn Yamato ihm selbst dazu geraten hatte, es war völlig unmöglich einfach die Augen zu schließen und sich vorzustellen, dass es eine Frau war, die ihn derartig geschickt mit der Zunge verwöhnte, ihn damit völlig um den Verstand brachte. Er hatte es für einen winzigen Moment versucht, zu Beginn tatsächlich darum gekämpft sich weiterhin vorzumachen, dass es nicht der blonde Musiker war, auf den er so heftig reagierte, doch es war zwecklos gewesen. Selbst mit aufeinander gepressten Lidern sah er Yamatos Bild vor sich, die durchdringenden blauen Augen, dunkel vor Erregung und Lust. Immer wieder stöhnte er heiser auf, längst nicht mehr in der Lage dazu, die verräterischen Laute zu unterbinden, auch nur in irgendeiner Art und Weise zu verbergen, wie nahe er bereits dem Höhepunkt war. Sein gesamter Körper bebte, die angespannten Muskelstränge deutlich sichtbar unter seiner schweißnassen, dunklen Haut. Erneut zuckten seine Hüften vom harten Boden, doch anstatt seiner schon fast verzweifelten Forderung nach mehr nachzukommen richtete Yamato sich auf, wobei seine pulsierende Körpermitte aus dem heißen Mund glitt, er gezwungen war seine Finger aus den weichen Haaren zu lösen. Quälend langsam bewegte der Ältere zwar noch seine Hand an seiner harten Erregung auf und ab, variierte dabei allerdings den Druck und den Rhythmus seiner Berührungen so, dass es ihm unmöglich war sich daran zu gewöhnen und endlich zu kommen.

Benommen spürte er wie Yamato unwirsch seinen Arm zur Seite schob, ehe weiche Lippen auch schon die seinen versiegelten, der Ältere ohne zu zögern mit der Zunge in seinen Mund drang. Der Kuss schmeckte salzig, bitter, führte ihm noch deutlicher vor Augen womit der Blonde noch vor wenigen Sekunden beschäftigt gewesen war. Trotz seines benebelten Verstandes färbten sich Taichis Wangen dunkler, doch Yamato ließ ihm gar keine Zeit sich weiter darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen, was er hier überhaupt tat. Ruckartig riss er seine Augen auf als der Ältere sich auf ihn sinken ließ, und ein ersticktes Keuchen entkam seinen Lippen, das allerdings gänzlich vom haltlosen Stöhnen des Musikers übertönt wurde. Er spürte die harte Erregung des Blonden an seiner eigenen, löste schließlich verzweifelt um Atem ringend den Kuss als Yamato ihre heißen Körpermitten fest aneinander presste. Ihm war heiß. Unglaublich heiß. Er wehrte sich nicht dagegen als der Musiker mit seiner freien Hand forsch nach seinem Handgelenk griff, tat benommen wie ihm befohlen und schloss seine bebenden Finger ebenfalls um ihre harten Glieder. Erneut ging ein Ruck durch seinen Körper als er seinen Griff festigte, seine Hand feucht und heiß. Er spürte Yamatos unregelmäßigen Atem an seinem Hals, heiß und stockend, konnte den rasenden Herzschlag des Blonden direkt an seiner Brust fühlen.

Das heisere Stöhnen des Älteren gab ihm schließlich den Rest, seinen Namen so aus dem Mund seines ehemals besten Freundes zu hören beförderte ihn endgültig über den Abgrund. Seine schlanken Finger verkrampften sich fester um ihre Körpermitten, während er erst tonlos um Luft schnappte, ehe er haltlos aufstöhnte. Sein gesamter Körper spannte sich an, seine Hüfte zuckte heftig gegen Yamatos, bevor er dann los ließ, er sich in Schüben über ihrer beider Hände ergoss.  
"Yamato..." Seine Stimme im Augenblick des Höhepunkts war nicht mehr als ein tonloses Keuchen, dennoch war der Name des Älteren deutlich seinen Lippen entkommen, ohne dass er auch nur den Hauch einer Chance hatte es in seinem benommenen Zustand zu verhindern.

~*~

Mehrere heiße Schauer rauschten über seinen Rücken als er Taichis festen Griff spürte, seine ungestümen Bewegungen, die sie beide immer weiter Richtung Höhepunkt trieben. Immer wieder keuchten sie heiß auf, während Taichis Name einem Gebet gleich immer wieder seine Lippen verließ. Das heisere Stöhnen des Jüngeren vernebelte all seine Sinne, schon lange hatte er alles um sie herum ausgeblendet. Es gab nur noch sie beide und dieses unbeschreibliche Gefühl der Erregung. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, es gab keine Möglichkeit mehr es noch all zu lang hinaus zu zögern, als er auch schon spürte wie sich jeder Muskel des sportlichen Körpers unter ihm anspannte und eine klebrig heiße Flüssigkeit über seine Finger lief.

Laut stöhnend folgte Yamato ihm schließlich über die Klippe, als er seinen eigenen Namen aus dem Mund des Dunkelhaarigen hörte. Gepresst, erstickt, voller Erregung aber deutlich hörbar. Zitternd ergoss er sich nur wenige Sekunden später ebenfalls zwischen ihnen, sackte gleich darauf erschöpft zusammen. Schwer atmend blieb er einfach still auf Taichi liegen, lauschte dessen langsam ruhiger werdenden Herzschlag und schloss zufrieden die Augen. Taichi hatte dabei an ihn gedacht… nicht an irgendein Flittchen… Er fühlte sich plötzlich unglaublich wohl, ihm war warm und um nichts in der Welt wollte er ihren Körperkontakt jetzt unterbrechen. Ein letztes Mal hob er den Kopf, blickte in das erschöpfte Gesicht des Sportlers. Er hatte die Lider geschlossen, beruhigte seinen schweren Atem und aus einer plötzlichen Intension heraus, reckte sich Yamato ein Stück nach oben, bis er die leicht geöffneten Lippen erreichen konnte. Es fühlte sich so richtig an und wäre er nicht so fertig, hätte er sich wahrscheinlich über sich selbst gewundert. Sex und nichts wie weg… das war seine Art… aber nicht in diesem Moment. Im Augenblick hätte er ewig in den starken Armen liegen können. Müde legte er den Kopf wieder auf der warmen, leicht verschwitzen Brust ab und schloss die blauen Augen. Er brauchte Schlaf… Mit dem gleichmäßigen Herzschlag seines ehemals besten Freundes im Ohr dämmert er schließlich langsam davon, ohne einen Gedanken an den nächsten Morgen zu verschwenden.

~*~

Taichi konnte spüren wie Yamato kurz nach ihm den Höhepunkt erreichte, der schlanke Körper sich auf ihm erst anspannte, ehe der Ältere dann nach Luft schnappend auf ihn sank. Langsam zog er seine Hand zwischen ihren klebrigen, heißen Körpern hervor, um sie dann ermattet auf den Rücken des Blonden zu legen. Das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren, sein Herzschlag hämmerte noch immer viel zu schnell gegen seinen Brustkorb, während er sich darum bemühte seine keuchenden Atemzüge wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Sämtliche Kraft schien mit einem Mal aus seinem Körper gewichen, und er spürte wie sich bleierne Müdigkeit über ihn senkte.

Seine Mundwinkel hoben sich kaum merklich an, als er Yamatos Lippen kurz auf seinen spürte, der Kuss nur eine hauchzarte Berührung, nicht mehr. Abwesend strich er über den Rücken des Älteren, noch nicht in der Lage auch nur ansatzweise zu verarbeiten was da gerade eben zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war. Gerade war ihm alles egal, völlig gleichgültig. Sein Verstand war von der ungewohnten Heftigkeit des Höhepunkts ohnehin noch viel zu benebelt um den Ausmaß des Wahnsinns zu begreifen, zu dem er sich hinreißen lassen hatte. Er konnte hören wie Yamatos Atemzüge langsam ruhiger wurden, spüren, dass der Brustkorb des Älteren sich in einem gleichmäßigen Rhythmus hob und senkte. Warmer Atem kitzelte seinen Hals, doch es fühlte sich nicht unangenehm an. Erneut hoben sich seine Lippen zu einem leichten Lächeln an, ehe die Strapazen des Tages in Kombination mit ihrer heftigen Abendaktivität ihr Tribut forderten und sein Verstand ebenfalls in tiefer Schwärze versank.

Unwillig runzelte Taichi die Stirn als das penetrante Klingeln seines Mobiltelefons an sein Ohr drang. Bewegungslos blieb er liegen, viel zu erschlagen um auch nur mit dem Gedanken zu spielen den Anruf entgegen zu nehmen. Wer auch immer ihn da nerven wollte, er würde ihn später zurück rufen. Erleichtert atmete er auf, als der Störenfried endlich aufgab und der schrille Klingelton verstummte. Ein leises Stöhnen entkam seinen Lippen als er sich etwas zur Seite rollen wollte, um die unbequeme Liegeposition zu ändern, wobei er irritiert realisierte, dass er offenbar nicht in seinem Bett lag. Sein Hals fühlte sich staubtrocken an, seine Lippen geschwollen. Benommen blinzelnd wollte er sich aufrichten, als ein leises, protestierendes Murren ihn erstarren ließ, ihm schlagartig klar wurde, dass er nicht alleine war. Mit einem Mal kehrten die Erinnerungen der letzten Nacht in seinen Kopf zurück, die Digiwelt, die Flucht vor Kuwagamon, seine Verletzung, ihr Versuch sich vor der klirrenden Kälte zu schützen… Kurz zuckte sein Blick durch die Umgebung, wobei er feststellte, dass er offenbar auf dem Boden seines Apartments lag. Die Erleichterung über die gewohnte Umgebung hielt sich allerdings nur für einen winzigen Moment, ehe ein leises Stöhnen ihm erneut in Erinnerung rief, dass er ja nicht alleine war. Taichi schluckte schwer als seine dunkle Augen erst an sich selbst hinunter blickten, ehe sie sich auf Yamato richteten. Sie waren beide gänzlich unbekleidet, die Spuren der letzten Nacht noch deutlich auf ihren nackten Körpern erkennbar. Ein leises Fluchen entkam seinen Lippen, während er sich hastig aufrichtete, wobei der blonde Musiker vollständig von ihm rutschte. Sein Körper protestierte sofort gegen die ruckartige Bewegung, und ein schmerzhaftes Ziehen jagte durch seinen verletzten Oberschenkel, ließ ihn leise stöhnend wieder zurück auf den Boden sinken.

~*~

Eine schwache Bewegung wecke ihn langsam aus dem Schlaf, doch noch hielt er die blauen Augen geschlossen. Es war warm, um ein gleichmäßiger Herzschlag ließ ihn wieder schläfrig werden. Er würde einfach noch eine Weile so liegen bleiben. Ein zufriedenes, leises Stöhnen entfloh seinen Lippen, als er sich noch etwas inniger an die Wärmequelle schmiegte. Es war ihm gerade alles völlig egal, es zählte nur dass er sich unglaublich wohl und geborgen fühlte… Ein sehr seltenes Gefühl.

Irritiert riss er die Augen auf, als seine Wärmequelle sich ruckartig bewegte und er unsanft auf dem kalten Boden aufkam. Verschlafen und mürrisch setzte er sich schließlich auf, blinzelte müde in die Umgebung, doch irgendwas stimmte nicht… Bäume… eigentlich müssten hier Bäume sein… keine Möbel… Immer noch verwirrt versuchte er seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Eigentlich brauchte er erst mal einen Kaffee… Schlagartig weiteten sich seine Augen, als sein Blick an der zweiten Person in diesem Raum hängen blieb und die Erinnerungen an die vergangenen Stunden zurück kamen. Tsunomon… die Digiwelt...Taichi….

Yamatos Herzschlag beschleunigte sich und er blickte hastig an sich herab. Genau wie Taichi war auch er nackt und die Spuren der letzten Nacht hafteten sichtbar an ihrer beider Haut. Seine Wangen färbten sich dunkler, als er den Blick zu dem Jüngeren zurückgleiten ließ. Wie würde er jetzt auf ihn reagieren? Irgendwie fühlte sich Yamato seltsam, ein drückendes Gefühl in seiner Magengegend, das er nicht benennen konnte. Hatte er etwa Angst? Angst vor Taichis Reaktion?  
Dieser lag auf dem Rücken, die Augen leicht zusammengekniffen. Offensichtlich hatte er Probleme mit seinem Bein. Bevor er sich also den Kopf zerbrach, sollte er nach ihm sehen, ihm helfen, wenn es notwendig war. Vielleicht hatte er es zu sehr übertrieben und die Verletzung damit nur verschlimmert?!  
„Taichi, alles in Ordnung?“  
Besorgt streckte er den Arm nach dem Dunkelhaarigen aus, berührte sanft dessen Oberarm.  
Egal was jetzt passierte, er musste wissen ob es Taichi gut ging.

~*~

Die Wunde an seinem Oberschenkel pochte schmerzhaft, und seine Glieder fühlten sich von der Nacht auf dem Boden in der nicht unbedingt bequemen Schlafposition steif und ungelenk an. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen verharrte er auf dem Rücken liegend, in der Hoffnung, dass sein Körper sich schnell dazu entschied nicht länger gegen ihn zu arbeiten. Dummerweise war sein Versuch aufzustehen nicht unbemerkt geblieben, und er konnte spüren wie Yamato sich neben ihm aufrichtete. Er presste seine Lider fester aufeinander, betete inständig, dass der Ältere ihn einfach in Ruhe ließ, doch offenbar hatte er heute einfach kein Glück.

Taichi konnte nicht verhindern, dass ein Ruck durch seinen Körper ging, jeder seiner Muskeln sich anspannte als Yamato ihn sanft am Arm berührte und reflexartig stieß er die Hand des Sängers zur Seite. Er schluckte schwer, zwang sich dann leise stöhnend in eine sitzende Position ohne seinen ehemals besten Freund dabei anzusehen. Seine Wangen glühten, sein Puls raste, und er wollte einfach nur weg. Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht? Wie hatte er nur zulassen können, dass sie… Er schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf.  
„T-tut mir leid… alles okay.“, murmelte er schließlich schwach, während er sich ungelenk durch die wirren Haare fuhr. Er brauchte schnellstens eine Dusche. Der Geruch von Sex hing im Raum, erinnerte ihn bei jedem Atemzug daran, was zwischen ihnen passiert war. Ihm war klar, dass er sich wie ein Arschloch verhielt, dass es nicht gerecht war, Yamato sämtliche Schuld zuzuschieben. Er hatte sich nicht dagegen gewehrt, nicht einmal versucht es zu verhindern. Scheiße, er hatte es sogar gewollt. Erneut schluckte Taichi schwer, seine Mimik angespannt und nervös.

~*~

Taichis Verhalten war kaum verwunderlich und eigentlich hatte der Blonde mit einer noch heftigeren Reaktion gerechnet. Aber obwohl er wusste, dass er selbst diesen Vorschlag gemacht hatte, dass es einzig um die Wärme und um bloße körperliche Triebe gegangen war, fühlte er sich seltsam. Irgendetwas fühlte sich in diesem Moment, in dem er Taichi einfach nur ruhig anblickte schrecklich falsch an. Im Normalfall war er derjenige, der nach dem Sex so schnell es ging das Weite suchte, doch nicht heute. Er fühlte sich wohl in der Nähe des Sportlers, er hatte nicht nur den Akt selbst, sondern auch das Danach genossen. Die Nähe, die Wärme. Es war einfach verrückt! Er war nicht der Typ für solchen Blödsinn. Er war ein Einzelgänger, berechnend, der sich hauptsächlich um seine eigenen Bedürfnisse scherte… aber nicht letzte Nacht. Er hatte gewollt, dass Taichi es genießen konnte, dass er dabei nur an ihn dachte...

Langsam senkte er den Blick zu Boden, stand schließlich mit etwas schmerzenden Gliedern auf. Die beiden Nächte auf dem Boden hatten ihren Preis gefordert. Knapp neben ihnen lagen ihre übrigen Klamotten, schön dass sie auch einen Weg zurück gefunden hatten. Yamato schüttelte innerlich mit dem Kopf. Die eigentliche Frage war doch, warum sie plötzlich wieder zurück waren. Warum sie überhaupt in die Digiwelt gerufen worden waren. Sie hatten dort nichts bewegt, nichts wichtiges vollbracht. Tsunomon und Koromon waren immer noch im Ausbildungslevel und wieder auf sich allein gestellt… und trotzdem in seinem verdammten Kopf war nur noch Taichi, Taichi und nochmals Taichi! Mit resignierender Stimme hob er seine Hose schließlich auf, ihm war vollkommen egal ob der Dunkelhaarige ihn nun, nackt wie er war, anstarrte oder nicht. Sie hatten von ein paar Stunden unübersehbar Sex gehabt… was sollte ihm also noch peinlich sein?  
„Ich gehe duschen… dann verschwinde ich.“

Nicht darüber reden… er hatte es Taichi versprochen. Er würde kein Wort darüber verlieren, auch wenn sich sein Magen umzudrehen drohte. Was zum Teufel war los? Warum schnürte ihm diese Situation geradezu die Luft ab? Er war nicht er selbst… ganz einfach. Er musste einfach nur von hier verschwinden, dann würde sich sein Verstand wieder lichten.  
Mit wenigen Schritten betrat er das Badezimmer, ließ die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen. Noch einmal atmete er tief durch und trat dann in die Duschkabine. Nach kurzer Zeit perlte das heiße Wasser über seinen schlanken Körper und wusch alle Reste der vergangenen Nacht davon. Einzig dieses beklemmende Gefühl in seiner Brust blieb übrig und abrupt stellte der das Wasser ab. Er musste hier weg… weg von Taichi. Er wollte ihn ohnehin sicher nicht mehr in seiner Nähe haben… Hatte sich das Thema Freundschaft jetzt auch erledigt? Stand das Eine dem Anderen wirklich im Weg? Eigentlich müssten sie reden… aber er hatte es ihm versprochen. Wenn Taichi nicht auf ihn zukam, wäre dieses Thema also erledigt.

Mehr niedergeschlagen als er es sich je vorstellen konnte schnappte er sich das große Handtuch von der Wand und trocknete sich ab. Seine Haare rubbelte er nur halbherzig trocken und zog sich schließlich die Hose über. Ach ja… er hatte kein Shirt mehr… Kurz schweifte sein Blick durch das Bad, erkannten auf einer kleinen Kommode ein noch zusammengelegtes Shirt. Schwarz, schlicht und wahrscheinlich eine Nummer zu groß, aber der Dunkelhaarige würde es ihm sicher verzeihen, wenn er dadurch schneller aus dessen Nähe verschwand.

~*~

Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er sehen wie Yamato sich schwerfällig neben ihm erhob, wobei die Knochen des Musikers verräterisch knackten. Unter anderen Unständen hätte er Witze darüber gemacht, den Blonden damit aufgezogen, dass er einige Monate vor ihm das Licht der Welt erblickt hatte, doch kein Ton kam über seine Lippen. Ein knappes Nicken und ein schlichtes Deuten zur Badezimmertüre war die einzige Reaktion, die er zeigte. Er konnte Yamatos Blick kurz auf sich spüren, ehe dann das Geräusch von nackten Fußsohlen auf dem Parkett zu hören war. Der dunkelhaarige Sportler hob seinen Kopf, sodass seine dunklen Augen für einen kurzen Moment an der nackten Kehrseite des Musikers hafteten, bevor Yamato die Türe hinter sich ins Schloss zog.

Leise stöhnend zog Taichi den Arm über sein Gesicht, und einen Augenblick verharrte er in dieser Pose in der irrwitzigen Hoffnung aus diesem Albtraum erwachen zu können. Seine Wangen fühlten sich noch immer verräterisch warm an, und er war sich sicher, dass seine Gesichtsfarbe nach wie vor der einer überreifen Tomate glich. Verdammt, was hatte er da nur angerichtet? Er hatte seinen besten Freund zurück haben wollen, also wie genau passte dieser Wahnsinn in sein Konzept? Im besten Fall würde Yamato einfach keinen Ton über den Vorfall verlieren und sie konnten einfach an dem Punkt weitermachen bevor sie einmal furchtbar falsch abgezweigt waren. Im schlimmsten Fall hatte er mit dieser Aktion ihrer Freundschaft den finalen Todesstoß versetzt...

Erneut entkam ein leises Stöhnen seinen Lippen während er sich nun endlich dazu zwang aufzustehen. Auch wenn ihm der Gedanke sich ohne davor zu duschen anzuziehen alles andere gefiel, so war ihm doch klar, dass er hier schlecht nackt darauf warten konnte bis Yamato zurück kam. Schwerfällig schleppte er sich in sein Zimmer um sich dort wahllos Shorts und ein Shirt aus dem Schrank zu angeln. Begleitet von einem angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck streifte er die frischen Klamotten über, wobei er die Verletzung an seinem Bein weitgehend ignorierte. Darüber konnte er sich dann unter der Dusche dann noch genug Sorgen machen... Er verzog leicht das Gesicht. Gerade war seine Devise offenbar sämtliche unangenehmen Dinge möglichst weit von sich zu schieben. Dass sein notdürftig zurechtgezimmertes Kartenhäuschen ziemlich schnell einstürzen würde war ihm klar, doch für den Moment war es für ihn die beste Lösung mit all dem Chaos klar zu kommen.

Aus der Richtung des Badezimmers drang nach wie vor das Geräusch der laufenden Dusche, weshalb Taichi beschäftigungslos erst einmal erneut das Wohnzimmer ansteuerte um sich auf das Sofa fallen zu lassen. Irritiert rutschte er etwas zur Seite als die Polsterung unter seinem Gewicht ein seltsames Geräusch von sich gab und seine Mundwinkel hoben sich zu einem schwachen Grinsen während er eine angebrochene Packung Chips hervor angelte. Wie auf Knopfdruck erinnerte sein Magen ihn daran, dass die letzte spärliche Mahlzeit schon Stunden zurück lag und Schulterzuckend angelte er sich eine Handvoll frittierter Kartoffeln aus der Tüte. Besser als nichts.  
Abwesend griff er nach der Fernbedienung um den Fernseher anzuschalten und sich zumindest irgendwie abzulenken, verzog dann angewidert das Gesicht als er die ersten Chips in seinen Mund schaufelte. Das Zeug schmeckte labbrig, als ob er die offene Packung tagelang vergessen auf dem Sofa liegen lassen hatte. Selbst für ihn in seinem ausgehungerten Zustand absolut ungenießbar!  
Frustriert schob Taichi die Tüte zur Seite, richtete seinen Blick stattdessen auf den Bildschirm über den ohne Ton irgendeine Werbung für Shampoo flimmerte. Glücklicherweise zur Abwechslung nicht mit dem Leadsänger von Knife of Day, zumindest das blieb ihm erspart. Er machte sich nicht die Mühe die Lautstärke höher zu stellen, erreichten ihn die Bilder doch sowieso nicht. Obwohl er krampfhaft versuchte die Erinnerungen an die letzte Nacht aus seinem Kopf zu löschen, so war er dennoch nicht in der Lage zu verhindern, dass seine Gedanken sich verselbstständigten. Verdammt, was zur Hölle war nur verkehrt mit ihm? Er stand nicht auf Männer, hatte noch nie zuvor auch nur irgendwie Interesse an einem anderen Kerl verspürt. Scheisse, er duschte permanent mit haufenweise Kerlen mit perfekt trainieren Adoniskörpern und nichts hatte sich geregt! Wieso also brachte ihn Yamato so derartig aus dem Konzept? Ein weiteres frustriertes Stöhnen entkam seinen Lippen und entschlossen griff er nach der Fernbedienung um den Kanal zu wechseln.

Mehr Werbung. Langweilig. Eine dieser dämlichen Quizshows, in die man ihn auch schon etliche Male erfolglos eingeladen hatte. Uninteressant. Die Nachrichten. Okay, vielleicht konnte er sich ja etwas weiterbilden während...

Ein ersticktes Keuchen entkam seinen Lippen, und dunkelbraune Augen weiteten sich entsetzt als die nächste Schlagzeile über den Bildschirm flimmerte, illustriert mit zwei Fotos. Er spürte wie ihm schlecht wurde, den Blick weiterhin geschockt auf den Fernseher gerichtet aus welchem er sich selbst mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln entgegen grinste, während Yamato auf dem Foto daneben eine vielmehr lasziven, verführerischen Gesichtsausdruck zeigte.

~*~

Mit einem leisen Klicken fiel die Tür zurück ins Schloss und blaue Augen schweiften durch den Raum. Taichi saß auf der Couch und irgendwie wirkte er seltsam verkrampft, fast schockiert. Seine Finger fest um die Fernbedienung geschlossen, hatte er Yamato offenbar noch nicht bemerkt.  
Interessiert folgte er dem Blick der braunen Augen, der am Flachbildschirm des überdimensionalen Fernsehers haftete. Augenblicklich stockte ihm selbst der Atem, als er die beiden Bilder dort erkannte. Vermisst…? Was ging da vor sich? Wie lang waren sie weg gewesen? Die Zeit in der Digiwelt lief letztlich doch genau so schnell wie in der realen Welt, oder nicht?  
Hastig sah er sich um, blieb an der Anzeige des Telefons hängen. 09:13 Uhr Vormittags… okay…  
Seine Augen weiteten schlagartig. Das Datum! Das konnte unmöglich richtig sein?! Er spürte wie seine Hände feucht und sein Mund trocken wurden. Zwei Wochen… Sie hatten zwei Wochen verloren. Kein Wunder also, wenn alle Welt nach ihnen suchte. Sein Management und seine Band mussten schon wahnsinnig werden! Er hatte mehrere Termine und Auftritte versäumt! Takeru… Er musste Takeru anrufen, ihm sagen, dass es ihm gut ging!  
„Scheiße...“ War das einzige, das gepresst über seine Lippen kam, als er wieder zurück auf den großen Bildschirm blickte. Wie sollten sie das erklären…? Noch dazu, dass sie beide zeitgleich verschwunden waren, wo die Öffentlichkeit nicht einmal wusste, dass sie beide sich kannten?

~TBC~


	7. Zurück

Der dunkelhaarige Sportler fuhr überrascht zusammen, blickte dann über seine Schultern zu Yamato, den er in seinem geschockten Zustand gar nicht aus dem Bad kommen gehört hatte. "Scheiße trifft es ziemlich gut...", murmelte er schließlich tonlos, während er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Bildschirm zuwandte.  
"Was läuft nur mit der Digiwelt verkehrt? Seit wann vergeht die Zeit dort so viel langsamer als bei uns? Das ist eine einzige Katastrophe..."  
Er stöhnte leise auf, erhob sich dann ungelenk vom Sofa. Er musste Hikari anrufen, seine Familie war bestimmt krank vor Sorge!  
Kurz pendelte sein Blick durch den Raum, doch von seinem Mobiltelefon fehlte jede Spur. Eigentlich kein Wunder, immerhin hatte man während seiner Abwesenheit bestimmt jemand die Wohnung durchsucht. Oder? So wurde doch mit Sicherheit im Fall von verschwundenen Personen vorgegangen... Taichi spürte erneut wie ihm schlecht wurde. Er wollte gerade seine Lippen zu einem leisen Fluchen öffnen, hielt dann aber ruckartig inne. Stopp, Moment. Sein Handyklingelton hatte ihn geweckt, das Mobiltelefon musste also noch irgendwo hier sein. Einer spontanen Eingebung folgend, beugte er sich hastig über das Sofa, angelte unter die Polsterung um schließlich triumphierend neben ein paar vertrockneten Chips auch sein Handy hervorzuziehen. Manchmal hatte es auch seine guten Seiten so unglaublich unordentlich zu sein!  
Mit zitternden Fingern entsperrte er den Bildschirm, und seine Mimik spannte sich an. Etliche Anrufe in Abwesenheit, Sprach- und Textnachrichten. Es war ein Wunder, dass der Akku des Smartphones überhaupt noch hielt. Allerdings blinkte das kleine Icon am rechten Bildschirmrand bereits bedenklich rot, weshalb er sich nicht die Zeit nahm die Nachrichten zu lesen. Hastig betätigte er eine der Kurzwahltasten, unter welcher Hikari ihre Nummer eingespeichert hatte. Für den Fall der Fälle, weil er doch selbst jetzt noch nicht wirklich in der Lage war das komplizierte Gerät zu bedienen. Damals hatte er sich darüber beschwert wie ein alter Mann behandelt zu werden, heute war er froh darüber.  
Ungeduldig wartete er auf das Freizeichen, während sein Blick zu Yamato wanderte. Der Ältere hatte sich offenbar ein Shirt von ihm übergezogen, das lose und eindeutig zu groß an seinem schlanken Oberkörper hing. Es sah trotzdem gut aus. Hastig wandte er seinen Kopf zur Seite hin ab, genau in dem Moment als abgehoben wurde.  
"Hikari?"  
Für einen Moment war es ruhig in der Leitung, ehe dann die Stimme seiner Schwester zu hören war, zwar erleichtert, allerdings nicht so aufgelöst wie er sie erwartet hatte.  
"Nii-san, ihr seid endlich zurück?"  
Taichi blinzelte perplex, konnte nicht verhindern, dass er einen Augenblick brauchte um zu antworten.  
"Du... weißt Bescheid?"  
"Kōshiro-san hat uns angerufen, als er gesehen hat, dass sich zwei Portale geöffnet haben. Wir haben versucht euch nachzufolgen, aber es ging nicht..."  
Für einen kurzen Moment schwieg Hikari, ehe dann erneut die leise Stimme seiner Schwester an sein Ohr drang: "Habt ihr Tailmon gesehen? Ist alles in Ordnung dort?"  
Ein schwaches Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen. Er hatte die anderen wirklich unterschätzt, keiner von ihnen schien ihre Abenteuer vergessen zu haben.  
"Tut mir leid, wir sind nur auf Koromon und Tsunomon gestoßen. Es scheint alles okay zu sein, davon abgesehen, dass sie beide nicht digitieren konnten..."  
Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf und unterbrach sich in seiner Erzählung.  
"Wir erklären euch später alles. Was ist hier in unserer Abwesenheit passiert?"  
Erneutes Schweigen, ehe Hikari zögernd antwortete.  
"Die Polizei war hier, und eine Menge Reporter und Journalisten. Mama hat das Telefon zuhause irgendwann ausgesteckt... Keine Sorge, sie weiß Bescheid, dass sie sich keine Sorgen machen muss. Wir konnten nur den Polizisten nichts sagen... Ich glaube, sie haben gemerkt, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmt. Erst wurde gemutmaßt, dass ihr entführt worden seid, aber seit Neuestem… denkt die Klatschpresse, dass ihr miteinander durchgebrannt seid..."  
Taichi sog scharf die Luft ein. Das war ein Scherz, oder?  
„Miteinander durchgebrannt? Wieso? Wie kommen sie auf so einen Schwachsinn?!“  
Seine Stimme klang lauter als beabsichtigt, sein Tonfall schriller. Obwohl er Hikari nicht sehen konnte, wusste er dennoch, dass seine Schwester mit den Schultern zuckte.  
„Keine Ahnung. Sie haben herausgefunden, dass ihr euch kennt. Von früher. Dass ihr permanent zusammen wart. Dass es mit den Frauen bei euch beiden offenbar nicht so läuft. Obwohl ihr eigentlich kein Problem mit der Auswahl haben solltet…“  
Klar. Das war genug Begründung um ihnen einfach mal irgendeinen Schwachsinn anzudichten. Der dunkelhaarige Sportler presste die Lippen aufeinander. Verdammte Scheiße.  
"Wo bist du gerade?"  
"In meiner Wohnung..."  
"Mit Yamato-san?"  
"Ja..."  
"Oh..."

~*~

Yamato folgte Taichi mit dem Blick, als dieser etwas umständlich unter der Polsterung des Sofas herumkramte. Er verdrehte die blauen Augen, als er voller Stolz das gesuchte Mobiltelefon samt einiger alter Chips darunter hervorzog. Wie konnte man nur so unordentlich sein? Gut, das war nun weniger ihr aktuelles Problem, also blieb er stumm. In einem anderen Fall hätte er ihn wahrscheinlich damit aufgezogen, aber jetzt gab es Wichtigeres.  
Kurz sahen sich die beiden schweigend an, während Taichi mit nervösem Blick das recht neu wirkende Gerät an sein Ohr hielt.  
Angespannt wartete der blonde Musiker ab, er konnte sich schon sehr gut vorstellen, dass Taichi als erstes ihre beiden Geschwister anrufen würde und wirklich...

Überrascht weiten sich die blauen Augen. Sie wussten Bescheid? Natürlich, sicher hatte Koshiro gleich etwas bemerkt. Ungeduldig trat er näher an das Sofa heran, es war mehr als unbefriedigend nur einen Teil des Gesprächs verfolgen zu können. Was lief hier?  
Leicht genervt ließ er sich schließlich neben dem Sportler nieder, sah ihn angespannt von der Seite an, hoffte vielleicht einige Fetzen des Gespräches zu erhaschen, doch erfolglos.  
Sein Mund klappte empört auf, als er Taichis Worten lauschte. Durchgebrannt? Sie beide? Was war das jetzt wieder für ein Schwachsinn? Und was sollte diese dämliche Fragerei? Natürlich war er hier zusammen mit Taichi in dessen Wohnung, sie waren zusammen durchs selbe Portal zurückgekommen und…. Oh.

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung riss er Taichi den Hörer aus der Hand, der dies mit einem aufgebrachten Fluch quittierte.  
„Hikari!“  
„Ya-Yamato?“  
„Was ist da draußen bitte los? Sag mir jetzt nicht das unsere Wohnungen seit Tagen von Fotografen belagert werden?“  
Er kannte diese Sensationsreporter nur zu gut. Sie witterten einen Skandal, also hefteten sie sich wie Kletten an jede Möglichkeit. Ein Spieler der Nationalmannschaft und ein bekannter Rockstar waren angeblich zusammen durchgebrannt… was gab es Besseres für die Klatschpresse? Und jetzt saß er nach zwei Wochen wirklich zusammen mit Taichi in dessen Wohnung, hatte offensichtlich Klamotten von ihm an und…. Er wollte all diese Gedanken gar nicht weiter führen.  
„Yamato...“  
Hikaris Stimme klang im ersten Moment verunsichert und auch als sie weiter sprach, besserte es sich nicht.  
„Es hat sich ein Mann an die Presse gewendet… ich weiß, dass er lügt, aber er versucht wohl damit Geld herauszuschlagen indem er diesen Mist erzählt.“  
Yamato merkte wie sich sein Magen langsam umdrehte. Hatte einer dieser Bastarde etwa den Mund aufgemacht? Sicherlich… damit war jetzt, wo sowieso ein solches Gerücht im Raum stand, gutes Geld zu verdienen.  
„Der Kerl sagt, er hätte mal was mit dir gehabt… das Ganze wird gerade ziemlich aufgeblasen, verstehst du?“  
Ja, er verstand… und wenn er hier jetzt aus Taichis Wohnung kam, würde es alles nur noch mehr anheizen. Sein Blick, der die ganze Zeit stur auf den Glastisch vor ihm gerichtet war, schwenkte nun zu dem Sportler hinüber, der ihn seinerseits nun genau so nervös anblickte, wie er zuvor.  
„Ok… Danke. Wir bekommen das schon wieder irgendwie hin. Wir hören uns.“  
Damit legte er auf, gerade rechtzeitig, denn nun gab das Handy endgültig den Geist auf.  
„Du musst dein Handy laden.“, sagte er monoton, während er es dem Jüngeren zurück in die Hand drückte und schließlich von der Couch aufstand.

Nervös tigerte er hin und her. Was sollten sie jetzt machen? Das war eine absolute Katastrophe für sie beide! Taichis Karriere stand auf dem Spiel, sein eigener Ruf und der seiner Band.  
„Scheiße!“  
Wütend fuhr er sich durchs Haar und blieb schließlich stehen. Einmal atmete er noch tief durch, ehe er in die braunen Augen seines Freunds blickte.  
„Du solltest dir schnellstens eine Freundin suchen… und wir sollten uns lieber nicht mehr sehen. Vergessen wir einfach alles. Nach der Hochzeit hätten wir uns einfach nicht mehr treffen sollen. Das war von Anfang einfach eine Scheißidee!“  
Die Worte klangen falsch, schon in dem Moment in dem sie seine Lippen verließen, aber er wusste einfach nicht weiter. Irgendwie mussten sie diese Gerüchte zerstreuen und dann ganz normal weiter machen… Irgendwie.

~*~

Er bedachte Yamato mit einem eisigen Blick, gefolgt von einem aufgebrachten Fluch, als dieser ihm ohne jegliche Vorwarnung das Mobiltelefon aus der Hand riss. Die fein geschnittenen Gesichtszüge des Musikers waren angespannt, und die schlanken Finger schlossen sich so fest um das Handy, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Obwohl der Ältere nur die Hälfte des Gesprächs mitverfolgt haben konnte, schien ihm trotzdem bewusst in welcher beschissenen Situation sie sich gerade befanden. Erst durch die gehetzt wirkende Frage des Musikers dämmerte ihm weshalb Hikari so seltsam auf die Tatsache reagiert hatte, dass er sich mit Yamato zusammen in seiner Wohnung befand. Super. Das wurde immer besser. Sie saßen hier fest, ohne Möglichkeit ungesehen rauszukommen. Das erste Mal seit seinem Einzug verfluchte er sein Apartment dafür, dass es in keiner Weise seinem Popularitätsstatus nachkam, es bei weitem nicht fancy genug war um ihnen einen Hinterausgang zur Flucht zur bieten. Sie waren gefangen, und er hatte keine Ahnung wie sie der Presse unbemerkt entkommen konnten.  
Mit aufeinander gepressten Lippen fuhr er sich durch die Haare, während seine dunklen Augen die ganze Zeit über auf Yamato gerichtet verharrten. Er konnte die Antworten seiner Schwester nicht hören, doch die Mimik des Blonden verriet nichts Gutes. Als der Blonde das Gespräch schließlich beendete, nahm er ihm grob das Handy ab, um es erst einmal achtlos in seine Tasche zu stopfen, ohne dem monotonen Hinweis überhaupt Beachtung zu schenken.  
„Wir bekommen das hin?! Wirklich? Was hat Hikari gesagt? Wie kommen diese Aasgeier überhaupt darauf, dass einer von uns beiden auf Männer stehen könnte?“  
Schon als er die Frage ausgesprochen hatte, wurde ihm auch schon klar, dass er sie sich eigentlich selbst beantworten konnte. Ein ungläubiges Lachen entkam seinen Lippen, und erneut fand seine Hand ihren Weg in seine dichten Haare.  
„Ich soll mir eine Freundin suchen? Scheiße, Yamato, das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder? Irgendeiner deiner Aufrisse hat den Mund aufgemacht, nicht wahr? Weil du es einfach nicht lassen kannst irgendwelche Kerle zu vögeln! War doch klar, dass das früher oder später passieren wird!“  
Er schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf, noch immer nicht in der Lage das volle Ausmaß des Wahnsinns zu begreifen, in den er da geraten war.  
„Man glaubt es kaum, aber zur Abwechslung bin ich mal deiner Meinung. Es war eine Scheißidee dich überhaupt anzusprechen!“  
Die harten Worte kamen über seine Lippen, ohne, dass er nachdachte. Er war wütend, verzweifelt, und völlig ratlos. Wenn er nach zwei Wochen Funkstille überhaupt noch einen Job hatte, musste er darum kämpfen, dass man ihn nicht aufgrund dieser Eskapade aus dem Team warf. Das war eine einzige Katastrophe...  
„Du stellst das klar. Es ist mir völlig egal wie, aber du bringst das in Ordnung. Du hast dich durch die Weltgeschichte gevögelt, jetzt musst du mit den Konsequenzen klarkommen. Ich lass mich in deinen ganzen Homoscheiß bestimmt nicht mit reinziehen!“  
Seine braunen Augen waren dunkel vor Wut, und seine Schultern bebten vor nur mühsam unterdrückten Emotionen. Er hatte die Schnauze voll. Ein für alle Mal.

~*~

Ein zynisches Lachen entkam Yamatos Lippen, ehe er abrupt verstummte. Alles klar, Taichi war wütend und das zu Recht. Die harten Worte abprallen zu lassen war beinahe ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit, doch wie automatisch baute sich seine Schutzmauer wieder auf. Er durfte das jetzt nicht an sich ranlassen, er musste einen kühlen Kopf bewahren. Vielleicht war ja etwas Wahres dran, dass das alles nicht passiert wäre wenn er sich nicht 'durch die Weltgeschichte gevögelt' hätte. Aber er war auch nur ein Mann, er hatte Bedürfnisse und war schlicht und ergreifend ungeeignet für Beziehungen oder tiefgehende Gefühle.  
„Leck mich, Taichi. Ganz ehrlich.“

Sein kalter Blick richtete sich auf das Telefon und ohne ein weiteres Wort nahm er es von der Station und wählte eine Nummer. Warum auch immer, die Nummer seines Managers hatte er auswendig im Kopf… wahrscheinlich lag es an der ungewöhnlich einfachen Zahlenfolge, aber egal warum, gerade war es mehr als praktisch.  
Er wartete das Freizeichen ab, drehte Taichi dabei den Rücken zu und verschwand erneut ins Badezimmer. Gerade als sich die bekannte Stimme meldete, schloss er die Tür hinter sich.  
„Sono-san, ich bins.“  
„Yamato?!“  
Die Stimme des Mannes war ungläubig, ehe er dann los preschte: „Sag mal, was zur Hölle ist in dich gefahren??? WO bist du? Weißt du was hier los ist??“  
„Ja… weiß ich. Ich bin… bei Yagami… und nein, sag jetzt nichts! Schick mir einen Wagen, ich erkläre dir später alles!“

Das Schweigen am anderen Ende der Leitung war beunruhigend, wahrscheinlich war der Mann mittleren Alters rot vor Zorn. Yamato hatte die Band und das Label nicht nur jede Menge Geld mit den ausgefallenen Auftritten gekostet… die schlechte Publicity setzte allem noch die Krone auf. Das volle Ausmaß des Chaos würde sich ihm sowieso erst eröffnen, wenn er in der Plattenfirma ankam.  
„Ich hole dich persönlich da ab! An Schadensbegrenzung ist da sowieso nicht mehr zu denken!“  
Yamato schnaubte genervt, aber Sono-san hatte Recht… für seinen Ruf war wahrscheinlich sowieso schon alles zu spät. Er musste jetzt sehen wie der Geschäftsführer damit umging, wie die Zukunft von 'Knife of Day' nun aussah. Nachdem er mehr oder weniger die Adresse, die er nur noch notdürftig im Kopf hatte, durchgegeben hatte, legte er schließlich auf. Sein Management war sicher in der Lage Yagami Taichis Wohnung ausfindig zu machen… vor allem in so einer 'normalen' Gegend. Nun hieß es warten… und das sicher nicht draußen bei Taichi. Langsam rutschte er an der Tür herab, grub sich die Hände ins Haar und atmete angespannt ein und aus.

Er musste… Taichi schützen. Er würde es sich nie verzeihen wenn dieser wegen ihm seinen Traum aufgeben musste. Er musste klar stellen, dass sie nur… Freunde waren. Oder irgendetwas anderes Abgedroschenes… Sein Herz hämmerte ihm bis zum Hals. Für ihn gab es dank dieses Bastards kaum eine glaubhafte Lösung aus der Sache zu kommen. Würde er einfach alles leugnen, würde ihm sowieso niemand glauben… Am Ende kam noch ein zweiter und ein dritter dieser namenlosen Aufrisse hinzu und dann konnte er sowieso alles vergessen. Aber Taichi… er hatte keine Skandale, hatte Ex-Freundinnen, die für ihn sprechen konnten… die einzige Verbindung zur 'Homo-Szene' war also Yamato selbst und er würde sich aus dem Leben des Sportlers zurückziehen, so wie er es auch damals getan hatte. Er wusste nicht wie lange er hier am Boden gesessen hatte, doch die Türklingel riss ihn aus seinen chaotischen Gedanken. Endlich!

Übermütig sprang er auf die Beine und riss die Tür auf. Taichi stand unschlüssig im Raum, wirkte nach wie vor angespannt und wütend. Er sah den Blonden mit einem Blick an, der ihm einen gewaltigen Stich ins Herz jagte, doch er schmetterte ihn ab.  
„Das ist mein Manager...“  
Langsam ging er auf die Eingangstür zu, berührte die Klinke mit der Hand, doch ehe er sie nach unten drückte, drehte er sich noch ein letztes Mal zu Taichi um: „Du bist mir nicht egal.“  
Damit öffnete er die Tür, blickte in das Gesicht von Sono-san und mehreren schwarz gekleideten Bodyguards, die ihn so gut es möglich war vor dem dahinter liegenden Blitzlichtgewitter zu schützen versuchten.

~*~

Der eisige Konter des Sängers kam nicht völlig überraschend, und dennoch erwischte er Taichi auf dem falschen Fuß. Er hatte streiten wollen, seine blinde Wut an Yamato auslassen, doch der Ältere nahm ihm selbst dieses Ventil um seinem Frust Luft zu machen. Noch immer brodelnd vor Wut blickte er der Ursache allen Übels hinterher. Yamato war gerade mit seinem Festnetztelefon am Ohr wortlos ins Badezimmer verschwunden, sodass ihm nichts anderes übrig blieb als alleine zurück ins Wohnzimmer zu stampfen. Ohne auch nur einen weiteren Blick auf den Bildschirm zu riskieren stellte er den Fernseher ab, ließ sich dann auf das Sofa fallen. Sein Oberschenkel pochte, sein gesamter Körper fühlte sich klebrig und widerlich an, er wollte einfach nur schlafen und dieses ganze Chaos hinter sich lassen. Leise stöhnend lehnte er seinen Kopf in den Nacken und schloss müde die Augen. Er hatte wieder mit Yamato befreundet sein wollen, stattdessen stand er jetzt vor den Trümmern seiner Karriere. Vielleicht musste er einfach endlich einsehen, dass sie nicht mehr zueinander passten, dass sich ihre Leben zu weit voneinander entfernt hatten.

Dieses ganze Desaster hatte dem Ganzen nun die Krone aufgesetzt, doch im Endeffekt hatten sie beide schon zuvor gemerkt, dass sie nicht mehr die beiden Schuljungs von früher waren, dass sie einander kaum mehr kannten. Was auch immer in der Digiwelt geschehen war, war keinerlei Erinnerungen wert, sie hatten einfach nur versucht ihre körperlichen Triebe zu nutzen um sich vor der Kälte zu schützen. Nichts weiter. Egal wie sehr Yamato sich über die Jahre hinweg verändert haben mochte, er war sich dennoch sicher, dass der Ältere den Mund halten würde. Yamato würde ihn nicht ans Messer liefern.  
Abwesend wandte er seinen Kopf etwas zur Seite, und öffnete seine Lider einen Spalt. Der Blonde hatte sich im Badezimmer verbarrikadiert und hatte offenbar auch nicht vor so schnell wieder rauszukommen. Wahrscheinlich war es auch besser so. So aufgeheizt wie ihre Gemüter gerade waren, würden sie sich sowieso nur an die Gurgel gehen ohne ein sinnvolles Gespräch zustande zu bringen. Das penetrante Geräusch der Türklingel riss ihn schließlich aus seinen Gedanken und panisch fuhr sein Blick zum Flur herum. Genau in dem Moment als er sich erhob und einige unsichere Schritte auf die Wohnungstüre zugetan hatte, wurde plötzlich die Badezimmertüre aufgerissen und Yamato kam ihm zuvor.  
Sein Manager. Natürlich. Egal was geschehen war, Yamatos Management war bestimmt zu allererst daran interessiert den verloren gegangen Schützling wieder zurückzuholen. Diese Profis waren an die Härte des Showbusiness gewöhnt, da war die Maschinerie zur Schadensbegrenzung bestimmt schon in Bewegung gesetzt worden. Ein paar Geldscheine hier, ein paar Gefälligkeiten da, und schon würden die Papparazzi schnell wieder das Interesse verlieren. Vielleicht. Es hatte ihn nicht mehr zu interessieren. Es gab genug Menschen, die bestätigen konnten, dass er nicht auf Kerle stand. Und für alle weiteren Fragen würde er sich schon etwas aus den Fingern saugen.

Seine Brust krampfte sich schmerzhaft zusammen als er beobachtete wie Yamato langsam den Raum durchquerte, der Ältere dann bereits die Hand auf die Türklinke legte. Das war es also. So trennten sich ihre Wege wieder. Es war ein kurzes, turbulentes Wiedersehen mit eindeutig mehr Tiefen als Höhen gewesen. Dunkelbraune Augen weiteten sich bei den schlichten Abschiedsworten, doch ehe Taichi reagieren konnte, hatte der Blonde die Türe bereits geöffnet, und war im Blitzlichtgewitter verschwunden. Begleitet von einem leisen Klicken fiel die Tür ins Schloss, und von dem Geräusch aus seinem tranceartigen Zustand gerissen hastete er zum Eingangsbereich um wieder abzusperren. Erst als er sicher war, dass sämtliche Journalisten und Reporter ausgesperrt waren, ließ er sich erschöpft gegen die Türe sinken, rutschte langsam an der holzverkleideten Oberfläche zu Boden. Er musste seinen Trainer anrufen, erklären was geschehen war, sich bei seinen Teamkameraden melden. Doch gerade fand er nicht die Kraft um aufzustehen und das Telefon zu holen.  
„Du bist mir auch nicht egal, verdammter Mistkerl…“, wisperte er schließlich leise, während er den Arm über sein Gesicht zog.

Taichi zog seine Beine eng an seinen Körper und schloss seine Arme darum, den dumpfen Schmerz, der nach wie vor in seinem Oberschenkel pochte, ignorierend. Erschöpft bettete er seinen Kopf auf seine Knie, um eine Weile bewegungslos auf dem Boden zu verharren. Ob es Koromon und Tsunomon gut ging? War in der Digiwelt alles in Ordnung? Wieso waren sie überhaupt dort gelandet, wenn man sie nun so plötzlich wieder zurückgeschickt hatte? Sie hatten in den zwei Tagen, die dort während ihres Aufenthalts verstrichen waren weder herausgefunden weshalb ihre Partner nicht digitieren konnten, noch in sonstiger Art und Weise irgendetwas bewirkt. Alles war viel zu schnell gegangen, viel zu chaotisch verlaufen um wirklich bewusst Zeit mit Koromon zu verbringen. Vielleicht war er das gewesen, ihr endgültiger Abschied, ihre letzte Chance die fremde Welt zu besuchen. Und er hatte sich nicht einmal verabschiedet…

Seine Mimik spannte sich an, ehe der dunkelhaarige Sportler dann den Kopf hob und sich dann begleitet von einem leisen Stöhnen aufrichtete. Bevor er überhaupt darüber nachdenken konnte einen Weg zurück in die digitale Welt zu finden, mit Kôshiro und den Anderen zu reden, musste er zumindest versuchen die Katastrophe hier irgendwie auf ein minimales Übel zu reduzieren. Yamato hatte glücklicherweise den Anstand besessen, das Festnetztelefon zurück in die Ladestation zu stellen und er atmete tief durch als er nach dem Hörer griff, um schließlich endlich die Nummer seines Trainers aus dem eingespeicherten Telefonbuch zu suchen. Nervös lauschte er dem Freizeichen, spürte wie sein Herzschlag sich beschleunigte als schließlich abgehoben wurde.  
„Matsumoto-san, Yagami hier.“, meldete er sich mit belegter Stimme, während seine Finger sich fester um das Telefon schlossen, wie um daran Halt zu suchen. Einen Augenblick waren nur die schweren Atemzüge eines Mannes zu hören, ehe ihm dann endlich geantwortet wurde.  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung was dich dazu geritten hat, zwei Wochen lang von der Bildfläche zu verschwinden, es ist mir ehrlich gesagt auch scheißegal. Ich weiß, dass du nicht dumm genug bist, deine Karriere für irgendwelchen Schwachsinn zu riskieren, weshalb ich zu deinen Gunsten annehme, dass du keine andere Wahl hattest.“  
Der Tonfall seines Trainers war scharf, doch nicht cholerisch. Niemand wusste besser wie viel Zeit und Energie er in das Training gesteckt hatte, wie verbissen er alles gab um weiterhin seine Position in der Nationalmannschaft bestreiten zu können. Matsumoto-san war ein strenger Trainer, doch nicht ungerecht.  
Ein leises Seufzen drang aus dem Hörer.  
„In all den Jahren, in denen wir zusammen arbeiten, hast du nie auch nur für eine einzige Negativschlagzeile gesorgt. War klar, dass das zu schön war um wahr zu sein. Ich hoffe nur, dass damit dein Bedürfnis mit derartigen Neuigkeiten im Rampenlicht zu stehen ein für alle Mal gedeckt ist… Wir versuchen die Sache zu klären, ich setze mich mit Ishidas Management in Verbindung.“  
Taichi spürte grenzenlose Erleichterung, er schluckte schwer um den Kloß in seinem Hals hinunter zu schlucken.  
„Es… tut mir leid. Das ganze Chaos.“, murmelte er schließlich leise, worauf sein Trainer nur mit einem Schnauben reagierte.  
„Das hoffe ich. Diese scheiß Paparazzi haben den gesamten Trainingsplan über den Haufen geworfen.“  
Erneut herrschte Stille in der Leitung, ehe die ruhige Stimme des älteren Mannes erneut an sein Ohr drang.  
„Du bist ein Sportler, das ist dir hoffentlich klar. Dieser ganze Medienwirbel ist mit Sicherheit ein Publicityboost für Ishida, als Sänger nutzt der eine oder andere Skandal manchmal sogar der Karriere. Für dich sieht die Sache anders aus. Als Fußballer steht deine Leistung im Vordergrund.“  
Taichi schloss kurz die Augen, deutete dann ein leichtes Nicken an, ehe ihm bewusst wurde, dass sein Trainer das nicht sehen konnte.  
„Ja. Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen.“  
„Gut. Dann sehen wir uns morgen beim Training.“  
Der dunkelhaarige Sportler blickte an sich hinunter, auf sein Bein, um das nach wie vor Yamatos zerrissenes Hemd gewickelt war. Er öffnete seine Lippen um zu antworten, schloss sie dann allerdings für einen kurzen Moment wieder, ehe er dann reagierte  
„Ja, ich werde da sein.“  
Ein zustimmendes Brummen war die Folge, bevor dann auch schon das gleichmäßige Tuten aus dem Hörer signalisierte, dass Matsumoto-san aufgelegt hatte.  
Schweigend stellte Taichi das Telefon zurück in die Ladestation, seine Mimik zwar etwas weniger verkrampft, allerdings nach wie vor angespannt. Das Gespräch war besser verlaufen als gedacht. Sein Trainer hatte keine Fragen gestellt. Noch nicht. Da er in keiner Weise mit Yamato darüber gesprochen hatte, welche Geschichte sie für die Medien zusammenzimmern würden, war er auch nicht wirklich in der Lage irgendetwas zu sagen ohne damit Gefahr zu laufen der Version des Musikers zu widersprechen. Der dunkelhaarige Sportler schüttelte leicht den Kopf um die rotierenden Gedanken darin zumindest für einen Moment zum Verstummen zu verbringen, bevor er dann auf nackten Sohlen den Flur in Richtung Badezimmer durchquerte. Wortlos schälte er sich aus seiner Kleidung, ehe er dann die Zähne zusammenbiss um den improvisierten Verband von seinem Oberschenkel zu lösen. Yamato hatte mit seiner Erste Hilfe-Aktion offenbar gute Arbeit geleistet, zumindest wirkte der Schnitt nicht entzündet. Allerdings würde er wohl nicht darum herumkommen spätestens morgen beim Training zu gestehen, dass er sich verletzt hatte…

Genau in dem Moment als Taichi wenig später mit frischer Kleidung und abfrottierten Haaren aus dem Badezimmer kam, klingelte es erneut an der Tür. Der dunkelhaarige Sportler erstarrte inmitten der Bewegung, ließ dann langsam das feuchte Handtuch in seinen Händen sinken. Und jetzt? Was sollte er tun?  
„Verdammt, Nii-san, lass uns rein! Hier draußen ist die Hölle los!“  
Dumpf dran die Stimme seiner Schwester durch die Tür. Mit wenigen Schritten hatte er den Flur durchquert und aufgesperrt. Sofort richteten sich synchron etliche Kameras auf ihn, und geblendet vom Blitzlichtgewitter hob er seine Hand um sein Gesicht davor zu schützen. Er konnte spüren wie er grob nach hinten gedrängt wurde, ehe dann die Tür auch schon wieder ins Schloss fiel. Mit geweiteten Augen starrte er Hikari und Takeru an, die schwer atmend im Eingangsbereich an der Wand lehnten.  
„Ich wusste ja, dass dir Journalisten vor deiner Wohnungstür auflauern, aber dass es so schlimm ist…“  
Seine Schwester stöhnte leise auf, während sie versuchte ihr zerzaustes Haar wieder glatt zu streichen. Ein schwaches Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen, und er nickte Takeru etwas verlegen zu.  
„Wir haben gesehen, dass Yamato-san gegangen ist. Und dachten, dass du vielleicht etwas Gesellschaft brauchen kannst.“

~*~  
Völlig fertig sank Yamato auf die Couch ihres Proberaumes. Die letzten beiden Tage hatten ihn geschlaucht, an seinen Nerven gezerrt. Nachdem er fast wie ein kleiner Junge, den es zu bestrafen galt, vor dem Firmenchef des Labels gestanden hatte und sich rechtfertigen musste, gingen auch schon diverse Interviews mit den großen Zeitungen los. Es gab keine Chance sich herauszureden. In kürzester Zeit hatte sich auch Taichis Management mit seinem eigenen in Verbindung gesetzt und eine, für die Öffentlichkeit annehmbare Geschichte zusammen fantasiert.

Offensichtlich gefiel die Idee, dass die beiden 'besten Freunde' aus Schulzeiten durch verschiedenste Probleme eine jugendliche Dummheit angestellt hatten. Nun waren sie also 'zusammen abgehauen', weil Yamato dem Druck nicht mehr gewachsen war und Taichi Probleme mit einer Verletzung hatte. So machten sie sich also den Unfall aus der Digiwelt zunutze… Es war nicht sonderlich schlüssig, doch mit genug Schmiergeld druckte die Presse so gut wie alles.  
Einzig das Gerücht, dass die beiden etwas miteinander hatten, ließ sich schwieriger zerschlagen. Yamato hatte seine Homosexualität ohne wenn und aber eingestanden, aber direkt darauf beharrt klarzustellen, dass Taichi wirklich ein einfacher Freund war. Genau wie Taichis Management, das sich wohl auch gleich mit den Ex-Freundinnen des Fußballers in Verbindung gesetzt hatte. Trotzdem, ein gewisser Nachgeschmack in dieser Sache blieb.

Dieses pikante Thema drängte die Tatsache, dass die beiden zwei Wochen verschwunden waren, beinahe in den Hintergrund. Yamato beantwortete eigentlich nur noch Fragen zu seiner Sexualität. Es war widerlich. Seit wann? Mit wem war er schon zusammen? Warum hatte er es so lang geheim gehalten? Wirklich?! War das deren Ernst? Wie musste sich seine Familie fühlen, die dieses ganze verdammte Chaos nur aus den Medien mitbekam? Wie es mit der Band weiterging, war auch völlig unklar. Ja, der Vertrag bestand noch und ja, die Auftritte türmten sich, doch wie würden die Fans auf das Geständnis reagieren? Es gab in der Musikgeschichte genügend Beispiele, dass so etwas der Popularität eines Musikers keinen Abbruch tat, aber ob es bei ihm genauso laufen würde, blieb abzuwarten. Es war noch zu frisch, das Ganze wurde noch zu sehr aufgebauscht. Offensichtlich war auch, dass seine Band schon immer etwas geahnt haben musste. Sie wirken von allen am wenigstens geschockt, vielmehr waren sie wütend über die ganze Situation. Doch was sollte er sagen? Die Digiwelt war einfach keine Ausrede. Niemand würde ihm glauben und so blieb wirklich nur die Version, dass Yamato eine Auszeit gebraucht hatte und seinen 'besten Freund' mit hineingezogen hatte.

Müde stöhnend schloss er die Augen und lehnte sich zurück, ehe er wieder in sich zusammenzuckte, als sein Handy klingelte. Genervt zog er es aus der Tasche und erstarrte für einen Moment. Seit er mit Hikari telefoniert hatte, hatte er jeden weiteren Anruf seines Bruders ignoriert. Es war zu stressig, sein Kopf war voll und drohte bald zu platzen, aber jetzt in dieser ruhigen Minute brachte er es nicht übers Herz. Mit zitternden Fingern nahm er den Anruf entgegen.  
„Takeru...“  
Eine kurze Stille am anderen Ende der Leitung trat ein, ehe die leise, niedergeschlagene Stimme seines Bruders ertönte.  
„Wie geht es dir…?“  
„...“  
Was sollte er dazu schon sagen? Es ging im schlecht, aber das konnte er ihm nicht sagen.  
„Alles in Ordnung. Mach dir keine Sorgen.“  
Er bemühte sich seine Stimme stark klingen zu lassen, aber es fiel ihm schwer.  
„Warum hast du mir nie was erzählt?“  
Es war klar, dass diese Frage kommen musste. Das Verhältnis zu seinem Bruder war immer etwas Besonderes gewesen, dass er sich nun derartig ausgeschlossen fühlte, war nachvollziehbar.  
„Ich hab es niemandem erzählt.“  
„Taichi wusste es, er hat es mir gesagt.“  
Ein niedergeschlagenes Lächeln zuckte über seine Lippen, ehe er schwer ausatmete.  
„Ja, aber auch erst seit Kurzem… du weißt doch wie das zwischen Taichi und mir ist.“  
„Ich weiß das ihr keinen Kontakt hattet, 3 Jahre lang!“  
Genau, er konnte Takeru einfach nichts vormachen. Wahrscheinlich hatte Taichi ihm und Hikari sowieso alles erzählt… zumindest alles außer dieser Sache… Wie sollte er sich dem Dunkelhaarigen gegenüber verhalten wenn sie sich gezwungenermaßen wieder sahen? Diese Nacht steckte noch so präsent in seinem Kopf und obwohl die ganze Situation alles andere als einfach war und er wirklich größere Probleme hatte, war da ständig nur Taichi. Er wollte ihn schützen, wollte, dass er sein Leben so bald es ging wieder normal weiterführen konnte… und gleichzeitig war da noch dieses andere Gefühl…  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. Irgendwas lief schrecklich falsch mit ihm! Er hatte den Sportler nicht mehr gesprochen, seit er dessen Wohnung verlassen hatte…  
„Bruder?“  
„Tut mir leid. Ich bin total fertig… ich muss erst mal nach Hause.“  
„Oh, verstehe. Du willst wahrscheinlich nicht, dass Hikari und ich dich mal besuchen…?“  
Wieder ein müdes Lächeln und ein leichtes schütteln mit dem Kopf.  
„Nein.“  
„Ok… dann ruf ich dich einfach wieder mal an…?“  
„Ist ok… Bis dann.“  
„Bis dann.“  
Es zerbrach ihm fast das Herz seinen Bruder so auszuschließen, aber ihm fehlte jegliche Kraft. Er musste auch noch mit seinen Eltern sprechen. Zum Glück hatte Takeru eben nicht auch von ihnen gesprochen. Er musste jetzt erst mal hier raus, nach Hause, eine Dusche nehmen und ins Bett. Sonst würde er wahrscheinlich wirklich bald wortlos verschwinden… Bald würde er auch Taichi wiedersehen müssen, dann würde dieser Affenzirkus also ein neues Level erreichen…

~*~

Taichi zwang ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen und deutete ein leichtes Nicken an, als er den Untersuchungsraum des Privatarztes verließ und dabei auf dem Weg zum Hinterausgang der Ordination die Anmeldung passierte. Ihm entging nicht, dass die beiden Arzthelferinnen kurz ihr Gespräch unterbrachen, die jungen Frauen erröteten, doch er reagierte nicht weiter darauf. Er wusste, dass es unprofessionell war, dass er gerade jetzt positive Publicity benötigen konnte, doch mehr als ein halbherziges Grinsen schaffte er einfach nicht.  
Er hatte versucht seine Verletzung zu vertuschen, war am nächsten Tag nach ihrer Rückkunft aus der Digiwelt wie verabredet zum Training erschienen, doch sowohl sein Trainer als auch die anderen Mitspieler hatten schnell durchschaut, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Es hatte ein riesiges Donnerwetter gegeben, er war für das nächste Spiel auf die Ersatzbank verbannt und auf direktem Weg zum Arzt geschickt worden. Dieser hatte die Verletzung professionell desinfiziert, und ihm einige Tage absolute Ruhe verordnet, sowie mehrere Kontrollbesuche, von denen er nun den letzten hinter sich gebracht hatte. Alles war gut verheilt, er würde keine bleibenden Schäden und Einschränkungen beim Sport davon tragen. Zumindest eine gute Nachricht.

Die vom Arzt auferlegte Ruhe hatte ihn zwar weitgehend davor bewahrt, den hartnäckigen Journalisten und Reportern Rede und Antwort stehen zu müssen, und seinem Management darüber hinaus eine nette Erklärung für sein Verschwinden geliefert, dafür hatte er die letzten Tage über sein Apartment kaum verlassen. Einzig und alleine die Besuche seiner Schwester und Takerus hatten ihn davon abgehalten völlig durchzudrehen. Er wusste, dass er undankbar war, dass er froh sein sollte, dass die ganze Sache für ihn so glimpflich ausgegangen war, doch es fühlte sich einfach falsch an.  
Im Gegensatz zu ihm selbst schien Yamato von einem Interviewtermin zum nächsten zu hetzen. Die Story, die sich ihre Manager für die Presse ausgedacht hatte, war zwar in sich nicht völlig schlüssig, doch offenbar ausreichend um die Neugierde der Paparazzi zu besänftigen. Der Leadsänger von Knife of Day hatte sich öffentlich geoutet, im selben Atemzug allerdings auch vor laufender Kamera klargestellt, dass zwischen ihnen absolut nichts lief, sie nur beste Freunde waren. Yamato hatte ihn geschützt, dafür gesorgt, dass er fast völlig aus dem Schneider war, während sich die Blutsauger nun mit Feuereifer auf ihn stürzten. Er hatte mehrere Male mit dem Gedanken gespielt dem Älteren eine Nachricht zu schicken, sich zumindest bei ihm zu bedanken, doch jedes Mal hatte er nur minutenlang auf sein Handy gestarrt ohne auch nur ein Wort zu tippen.

Kaum hatte Taichi die Praxistür hinter sich geschlossen, verschwand das gezwungene Lächeln von seinen Lippen und müde durchquerte er den menschenleeren Flur. Klar, er war gezwungen den Hinterausgang der Praxis zu wählen um eine Konfrontation mit Journalisten zu verhindern, doch er fühlte sich dennoch wie ein Verbrecher. Automatisch senkte er den Blick als er hinaus ins Freie trat, um auf direktem Weg den schwarzen Benz mit den verspiegelten Scheiben anzusteuern, der direkt vor dem Gebäude auf ihn wartete. Er verzog leicht das Gesicht als der Fahrer ausstieg um ihm die Tür zu öffnen, und er fragte sich nicht das erste Mal weshalb er dieses Trara möglichst unbemerkt aus dem Gebäude zu gelangen veranstalten musste, wenn man ihm eine derartig auffällige Karre zur Abholung vorbeischickte. Müde ließ er sich schließlich auf die Rückbank fallen, froh darüber, dass man ihn hier zumindest weitgehend in Ruhe ließ.

Allerdings hatte er sich da offenbar zu früh gefreut. Ein leises Stöhnen entkam seinen Lippen als sein Handy zu klingeln begann, kaum dass der Wagen sich in Bewegung gesetzt hatte. Widerwillig angelte er das Mobiltelefon aus der Hosentasche. Auch wenn er absolut keine Lust zum Telefonieren verspürte, war ihm klar, dass er nicht in der Position war irgendwelche Anrufe zu verweigern.  
„Yagami? Alles gut gelaufen? Gut.“  
Sein Trainer wartete seine Antwort gar nicht erst ab, offensichtlich hatte er das Update längst von seinem Arzt erhalten. Wow, nachdem er vor nur fünf Minuten die Praxis verlassen hatte…  
„Wir haben für heute Abend eine Pressekonferenz angesetzt, in der wir deine Genesung verkünden werden. Der Wagen wird dich jetzt sofort zum Andaz Hotel bringen, dort triffst du auch direkt Ishida.“  
Taichis Finger verkrampften sich fester um das Handy, während er kurz die Augen schloss um die Neuigkeiten zu verdauen.  
„Und wieso genau soll ich Yamato dort treffen?“, presste er schließlich tonlos hervor, krampfhaft darum bemüht sich nicht anmerken zu lassen wie sehr ihn die Aussicht auf das Zusammentreffen vor laufenden Kameras aus der Bahn warf.  
„Wieso? Weil dein bester Freund natürlich dabei sein muss, wenn verkündet wird, dass all deine Sorgen umsonst waren und deine Verletzung nicht dein Karriere Ende bedeutet. Außerdem wartet die Presse auf einen gemeinsamen Auftritt.“  
Natürlich. Sie waren beste Freunde. Der Grund, weshalb sie für zwei Wochen zusammen von der Bildfläche verschwunden waren. Weil Yamato der Druck zu groß geworden war, und er mit seiner Verletzung zu kämpfen gehabt hatte. Als beste Freunde waren sie gegenseitig füreinander da gewesen, um sich in dieser schweren Zeit zu helfen. Eine wirklich rührende Geschichte, nur leider erstunken und erlogen. Taichi presste seine Lippen aufeinander.  
„Also was genau muss ich tun?“  
„Wir haben ein Hotelzimmer für euch reserviert. Immerhin habt ihr noch einige Stunden Zeit bis der ganze Trubel startet. Ich nehme an, du hast Ishida die letzten Tage nicht zu Gesicht bekommen, oder? Also werdet ihr wohl ganz froh darüber sein zumindest kurz in Ruhe reden zu können. Es ist alles mit Ishidas Management abgesprochen, er weiß Bescheid und wird dir die Details weiterleiten.“  
Kurz herrschte Stille in der Leitung, und als sein Trainer weiter sprach, glaubte er einen Hauch von Mitgefühl in der dunklen Stimme mitschwingen zu hören: „Mit etwas Glück legt sich dann der ganze Trubel und wir können alle zurück zur Normalität.“  
Ja, Normalität klang gut. Auch wenn er bezweifelte, dass das so einfach möglich war...

~*~

Wie stellten sich ihre Manager das nur vor? Natürlich, sie mussten jetzt 'beste Freunde' spielen, alle Welt war davon überzeugt, aber ob sie es schaffen würden, dieses Gerüst aus Lügen lange genug aufrecht zu erhalten? Er wusste selbst nicht einmal wie er auf Taichi reagieren sollte, geschweige denn wie dieser auf ihn reagieren würde. Ihr letzter Abschied war alles andere als herzlich gewesen und Yamato bezweifelte, dass der Dunkelhaarige sich auf ein Treffen mit ihm freuen würde… dazu noch vor versammelter Presse. Leise seufzend schritt er in den Aufzug und betrachtete die Zimmerkarte, die man ihm eben an der Rezeption in die Hand gedrückt hatte.  
Ein Hotelzimmer nur für sie beide… Wow! Wenn er auf etwas hätte verzichten können, dann darauf! Mit dem Sportler allein zu sein würde ihn nur noch mehr verwirren, aber sie mussten sich absprechen… wie sie sich gaben, was sie erzählten… es musste sein.

Eine Zahl sprang zur nächsten, bis schließlich das richtige Stockwerk erreicht war und er zögerlich hinaus auf den Flur trat. Ob Taichi schon hier war? Sicher nicht… sein Manager hatte erzählt, dass er direkt von seinem Sportarzt hierher gebracht werden würde. Mit jedem Schritt auf die Zimmertür fühlten sich seine Beine schwerer an und er musste sich eingestehen, dass er mehr Angst vor dem Treffen mit Taichi hatte, als vor dem gemeinsamen Auftritt vor der Presse. Dort würden sie sich sowieso beide verstellen, auf beste Kumpels machen, aber hier in diesem Zimmer… wer wusste schon was ihn dort erwartete?  
Mit einem leisen Klicken öffnete sich das Schloss, gab den Blick auf die geräumige Suite frei. Das war wirklich mehr als übertrieben für diese paar Stunden, aber na gut. Er durchquerte den Raum, vorbei an weißen Ledersofas, direkt zur Panoramafront, mit Blick auf die ganze Stadt. Bei Nacht musste diese Aussicht atemberaubend sein… doch noch war es zu früh und am Abend würde er sicher nicht noch einmal in dieses Luxuszimmer kommen.

Yamato fühlte sich geschlaucht von den letzten Tagen. Er war von einem Termin zum nächsten gehetzt und bis jetzt hatte sich jede seiner Befürchtungen erfüllt. Im Moment war er kein Musiker mehr… nur noch ein homosexueller Promi… Doch bald würden die Aufnahmen für eine neue Single starten und hoffentlich würde dieser ganze Mist dann endlich wieder aufhören. Er war immer noch Musiker… auch wenn er immer geahnt hatte, dass dieser Tag kommen würde. Es ekelte ihn einfach an. Suchend blickte er sich um, ehe er weiter in den nächsten Raum schritt. Das Schlafzimmer… Auf dem Bett lagen zwei Kleidersäcke, wahrscheinlich mit ihrer Abendgarderobe für die Pressekonferenz. Auf einem konnte er deutlich das Logo seiner Band erkennen, aber es war noch viel zu früh um sich umzuziehen. Nach einigen weiteren Schritten hatte er endlich sein angestrebtes Ziel erreicht, das Badezimmer.

Ein leises Seufzen verließ seine Kehle, als er das Wasser anstellte und sich mit den nassen Händen durch Gesicht und Haar fuhr. Er war fix und fertig. Es ging ihm nicht gut und man konnte es sehen. Sogar für seine Verhältnisse wirkte er blass, matt und absolut ausgelaugt. Es war ein Spießrutenlauf und er hatte sich niemandem anvertraut. Takeru hatte es noch ein oder zwei Mal versucht, doch er wollte es nicht. Er war der einsame Wolf und diese Maske passte zu ihm. Er würde nicht noch jemanden mit in diese ganze Katastrophe hineinziehen. Es war alles auch so schon beschissen genug! Seine eigenen Augen blicken ihm ausgebrannt aus dem Spiegel entgegen, ehe er sich erneut etwas Wasser ins Gesicht spritzte. Langsam griff er nach einem der weichen Handtücher, trocknete seine nun abgekühlte Haut, ehe er leicht zusammenzuckte als das Klicken des Türschlosses zu hören war.

~*~

Noch ehe er den Fahrer bitten konnte sitzen zu bleiben, ihm nicht erneut die Tür zu öffnen, war dieser bereits ausgestiegen und hatte das mit laufendem Motor abgestellte Fahrzeug umrundet. Ein leises Seufzen entkam seinen Lippen, während er sich mit deutlichem Widerwillen aufraffte um den Wagen zu verlassen. Erneut hob er seine Mundwinkel zu einem gezwungenen Lächeln und er murmelte ein kaum hörbares „Danke“. Der ältere Herr befolgte nur seine Vorschriften, dafür hatte er zumindest etwas Dankbarkeit verdient. Immerhin war Taichi sich sicher, dass es bereits genug Promis gab, die ihr Personal wie Dreck behandelten, er musste sich da wirklich nicht in diese Kategorie einreihen. Der Fahrer reagierte mit einer tiefen Verbeugung und verharrte mit gesenktem Kopf, selbst als er sich bereits zum Gehen gewandt hatte. Selbst ohne einen weiteren Blick zurückzuwerfen wusste Taichi, dass der ältere Herr so lange in dieser unterwürfigen Pose warten würde, bis er vollständig aus dessen Sichtfeld verschwunden war. Erneut seufzte er leise. An manche Dinge würde er sich wohl nie gewöhnen...

Der dunkelhaarige Sportler legte seinen Kopf leicht in den Nacken um an der Glasfassade des Wolkenkratzers hochzublicken, kniff seine Augen geblendet von der strahlenden Mittagssonne etwas zusammen. Es war nicht sein erster Besuch in dem Nobelhotel, bereits zur Eröffnung vor etwa einem Jahr war die gesamte Nationalmannschaft eingeladen gewesen. Obwohl er diese prunkvollen Hotelanlagen normalerweise nicht sonderlich mochte, hatte ihm das moderne, schlichte Innendesign gefallen. Außerdem gab es wohl niemanden, den die Aussicht von der Dachterrasse im obersten Stockwerk nicht beeindruckte.  
Wortlos schob er seine Hände in seine Hosentaschen, während er das Gebäude betrat um zielstrebig den Lift anzusteuern. Er war nervös und unruhig. Seit Yamatos überstürztem Aufbruch aus seiner Wohnung hatten er den blonden Musiker nicht mehr gesehen, weder mit ihm gesprochen noch mit ihm geschrieben. Ihre letzte Konversation war nicht sonderlich gut verlaufen und er hatte keine Ahnung wie er dem Älteren gegenübertreten sollte, was ihn nun erwarten würde. Klar, Yamato war ein Profi, er würde seine persönlichen Emotionen bei der Presseveranstaltung mit Sicherheit perfekt unter Kontrolle haben. Doch was ihr privates Aufeinandertreffen im Hotelzimmer betraf, das war eine völlig andere Geschichte…

Unruhig hafteten seine Augen an der Anzeige des Lifts, und er konnte spüren wie seine Ohren sich durch den plötzlichen Druckunterschied verschlossen, als die Kabine schließlich mit einem kaum merklichen Ruck anhielt und ein leiser, melodischer Ton die Ankunft im gewünschten Stockwerk signalisierte. Er schluckte mehrere Male bis die Welt um ihn herum wieder klar und deutlich zu hören war, der Druck von seinen Ohren verschwand. Die Rezeption, die aus einem schlichten Tisch mit mehreren Apple Laptops bestand, sich völlig unscheinbar in die weitläufige und Sonnen durchflutete Empfangshalle einfügte, war unbesetzt, sodass er seinen Blick erst einmal durch die Räumlichkeit schweifen ließ. Die restlichen Gäste in der Lobby schienen sich nicht für ihn zu interessieren, und erneut war er froh über die Auswahl des Veranstaltungsorts. Hier gingen Promis permanent aus und ein, niemand würde auf die Idee kommen ihn direkt anzusprechen.

„Yagami-sama, ich bitte Sie die Wartezeit zu entschuldigen.“  
Der dunkelhaarige Sportler zuckte leicht überrascht zusammen, sofort in Alarmbereitschaft versetzt als genau in diesem Augenblick doch jemand das Wort an ihn richtete, ehe er peinlich berührt realisierte, dass es sich nur um das Hotelpersonal handelte, das ihn nun mit einem professionellen Lächeln begrüßte. Kein Erröten, kein verschämtes Augen Niederschlagen. Wenn die Dame bemerkt hatte, dass ihn ihr plötzliches Erscheinen kurz in Panik versetzt hatte, ließ sie es sich zumindest nicht anmerken. Vielleicht sollte er sich für die nächsten Wochen hier einmieten…  
„Ishida-sama ist bereits auf dem Zimmer. Hier Ihre Codekarte. Ich kann Sie gerne zum Zimmer begleiten.“  
Er schüttelte hastig den Kopf, nahm die Karte dann mit einem dankbaren Lächeln entgegen.  
„Ich finde den Weg alleine, vielen Dank.“  
Bevor die junge Dame es sich aus Pflichtbewusstsein heraus anders überlegen konnte, steuerte er schnell den Lift an. Für einen Moment hatte die Atmosphäre des Hotels ihn etwas beruhigt, doch als er nun den menschenleeren Flur entlang lief, seine Schritte dabei auf dem Boden widerhallten, klopfte ihm sein Herz bis zum Hals.  
Unbewusst verlangsamte er sein Schritttempo als er sich der Zimmernummer auf der Karte näherte, bis er schließlich vollständig anhielt, als er sein Ziel erreichte. Einen Moment verharrte er bewegungslos, starrte nur schweigend die Tür an, ehe er kurz die Augen schloss, innerlich tief durchatmete und schließlich die Codekarte durch den dafür vorgesehenen Schlitz zog. Ein leises Summen deutete an, dass das Schloss entsperrt wurde. Er schluckte schwer, bevor er die Klinke nach unten drückte.  
Am Eingangsbereich standen ein Paar Schuhe, davon abgesehen war der Flur leer. Wortlos streifte er seine eigenen Schuhe ab, ließ seinen Blick kurz durch den fast verschwenderisch geräumigen Vorplatz wandern, zwang sich dann dazu das Hotelzimmer zu betreten. Der Hauptraum der riesigen Suite war leer, entweder war Yamato im Badezimmer oder die Suite war noch größer als erwartet und es gab noch weitere Räume. Fasziniert trat er an das riesige Panoramafenster heran, die dunklen Augen auf die Skyline Tokyos gerichtet, die sich ihm in einem atemberaubenden Ausblick präsentierte. Sowohl der Tokyo Tower als auch der Sky Tree waren von hier aus zu sehen und er wollte gar nicht wissen, welche Unsumme sein Management für die Benutzung des Zimmers hinblättern musste.  
Er konnte spüren wie sein Herzschlag sich beschleunigte als er ein Geräusch hinter sich vernahm, er eine Bewegung aus den Augenwinkeln registrierte. Der dunkelhaarige Sportler atmete erneut tief durch, riss seinen Blick von dem Panoramafenster los um sich umzudrehen.  
„Hey...“, begrüßte er den blonden Musiker mit einem unsicheren Grinsen, wobei es ihm nur mit Mühe gelang Yamato in die Augen zu sehen.

~*~

„Hey...“  
Zum Glück war seine Unsicherheit nicht in seiner Stimme zu hören, doch die Tatsache, dass sein Herz wie wild gegen seine Rippen klopfte und seine Finger feucht waren, konnte er nicht leugnen. Was zur Hölle war los mit ihm? Sein Magen kribbelte wie verrückt als er in die braunen Augen seines Gegenübers blickte und er fühlte sich gehemmt. Er wusste nicht was er nach alledem tun sollte. Irgendwie erschien es falsch nichts zu sagen, aber alles, was ihm durch den Kopf ging, wirkte ebenso unpassend. Gespielt lässig lehnte er sich einfach gegen den Türrahmen, seine Augen schweiften zur Skyline, die sich beeindruckend hinter der Glasfassade erstreckte. Sie saßen hier jetzt also ein paar Stunden zusammen fest… Die Chancen, dass sie sich in dieser Zeit wieder in die Haare bekamen, waren erschreckend hoch. Mit Taichi allein zu sein kam einem Pulverfass gleich, dem ein einziger Funke genügte um zu explodieren. Die Frage war nur, wer von ihnen diesen Funken entzünden würde.

„Wie geht es dir? Alles in Ordnung?“  
Die Frage war ehrlich gemeint. Er hatte sich die ganze Zeit um den Sportler gesorgt, hatte sich gefragt ob seine Verletzung gut verheilte, ob die Paparazzi ihn zu sehr belagerten und wie seine Karriere das Ganze verkraftete. Natürlich hatte er selbst genug Probleme, die Presse folgte ihm auf Schritt und Tritt, seine Band war wütend und sein Management übte enormen Druck auf ihn aus. Anderenfalls wäre er heute sicher nicht hier aufgetaucht, aber auch dieser Termin würde dazu beitragen Taichis Glaubwürdigkeit zu stärken. Egal was passierte, er würde sich schützend vor ihn stellen. Auch wenn er nichts für die ungewollte Reise in die Digiwelt konnte, diese eine Sache, die Taichis Ruf ankratzte, lastete auf seinen Schultern. Früher oder später wäre es wahrscheinlich sowieso passiert, ja… aber dass in diesem Moment ausgerechnet sein ehemals und nun 'neu verpflichteter' bester Freund in die Schusslinie geriet, war einfach nicht fair. Er hatte mit diesen ganzen Eskapaden nichts zu tun, wusste bis vor Kurzem nicht einmal davon und nun stand er mitten in einer Sache, die ihn nichts anging und von der er wahrscheinlich am liebsten nie erfahren hätte.

Dieses undefinierbare Gefühl in seinem Bauch wollte sich einfach nicht mehr legen. Es machte ihn wahnsinnig! Nicht nur in diesem Moment, schon seit sie wieder zurück waren! Oder früher? Yamato konnte es nicht genau sagen. Fakt war, dass er immer wieder an diese verdammte Nacht dachte, er träumte davon! Er hatte nie derartig auf einen One Night Stand reagiert. Sex und fertig… aber Taichi war kein Niemand, genau wie der Blonde es ihm gesagt hatte. Er war besonders und wahrscheinlich lag da das Problem. Schon öfter wollte sich Yamato ein ganz bestimmter Gedanke aufdrängen, doch er hatte ihn jedes Mal beiseite geschoben, völlig ignoriert. Das konnte einfach nicht sein… so war er nicht.  
Wieder richteten sich die blauen Augen auf den Jüngeren, rissen sich von der faszinierenden Aussicht los, nur um es gleich wieder zu bereuen. Wie lange konnte er sich selbst noch etwas vormachen?

~*~

Reflexartig wollte Taichi schon seinen Arm heben um sich unbeholfen durch die Haare zu streichen, doch dieses Mal realisierte er die unbewusste Reaktion auf seine Nervosität früh genug um die automatisierte Bewegung rechtzeitig zu unterbinden. Yamato brauchte wirklich nicht zu wissen wie unruhig er war, wie sehr ihn das Aufeinandertreffen durcheinander brachte. Um zu verhindern, dass seine Finger doch noch in seinen Haaren landen konnten, schob er seine Hände in seine locker auf seinen Hüften sitzenden Jeans, während er den Älteren schweigend musterte. Yamato sah gut aus, wie immer, doch die dunklen Ringe unter seinen Augen zeigten deutlich, dass die Ereignisse der letzten Tage ihre Spuren hinterlassen hatten. Der blonde Musiker wirkte müde, seine Mimik angespannt und ausgezehrt. Taichi spürte ein schlechtes Gewissen in sich hochsteigen. Während er die letzten Tage zu Hause, fernab von all dem Medientrubel verbracht hatte, hatte Yamato alleine allen Rede und Antwort stehen müssen. Er hatte den bequemsten Weg gewählt, war mit einem blauen Auge davongekommen, während der Sänger die volle Breitseite kassiert hatte.

"Ich sollte diese Frage wohl eher dir stellen...", antworte er schließlich leise, während er weiterhin einige Meter von seinem ehemals besten Freund verharrte, unschlüssig was er nun tun sollte.

Yamato hatte seine blauen Augen auf das Panoramafenster gerichtet, blickt abwesend auf die eindrucksvolle Szenerie Tokyos, ohne dass er das Gefühl hatte, dass er diese gerade wirklich wahrnahm.  
Taichi biss sich auf die Lippen, ehe er sich dann einen Ruck gab und erneut den Mund öffnete.

"Ich hab es nur dir zu verdanken, dass meine Verletzung so glimpflich ausgegangen ist."  
Er schwieg kurz, senkte seinen Blick dann nervös zu Boden. Wieso war es nur plötzlich so unglaublich schwer ein einfaches Gespräch mit Yamato zu führen? Warum schaffte er es kaum den Blonden anzusehen, ohne, dass seine Hände sich schweißnass anfühlten?  
"Du... hättest der Presse nicht alles sagen müssen um mich zu schützen.", murmelte er schließlich kaum hörbar ohne den Älteren anzusehen.  
Es hätte eine Entschuldigung werden sollen. Oder ein Dankeschön. Doch wieder einmal stand er sich selbst im Weg, war nicht in der Lage die Dinge auszusprechen, die er tatsächlich sagen wollte.

~*~

Taichis Worte klangen noch kurz in seinen Ohren nach, ehe Yamato erneut den Blick abwandte, diesmal einen der Glastische fixierte, der vor einem der beiden weißen Ledersofas stand. Es klang fast wie ein kleines Dankeschön, dass er sich in der Digiwelt um sie Versorgung seiner Verletzung gekümmert hatte und fast unmerklich hoben sich seine Mundwinkel etwas an. Er hatte nicht darüber nachgedacht, es war selbstverständlich gewesen das zu tun… einfach weil… weil sie Freunde waren.

Doch schlagartig verhärteten sich seine Züge wieder. Nicht alles sagen müssen…? Er hatte doch gar keine Wahl gehabt.  
„Doch, das musste ich. Auch ohne dich in Schutz zu nehmen gab es keine andere Möglichkeit. Du hattest Recht als du sagtest, es wäre abzusehen gewesen, dass einmal einer meiner 'Aufrisse' den Mund aufmacht. Das ist die Quittung dafür, aber das ist nicht dein Problem. Darum halte ich dich da raus. Du warst einfach zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort.“  
Dass Taichi seine Beweggründe nicht vollends verstand, war Yamato klar… wie sollte er auch? Er steckte nicht in seiner Haut und für alles andere hatten sie sich lange zuvor zu sehr entfremdet. Es war die volle Wahrheit, doch es war längst nicht alles.

„Keine Sorge, mir geht’s gut. Das macht mir nichts.“  
Selbst in seinen eigenen Ohren klang es wie eine traurige kleine Lüge, doch er konnte nicht einfach zugeben, dass es ihm schlicht an einer Eigenschaft mangelte… an Härte.

~*~

Taichis Mimik verkrampfte sich. Er hatte die Worte bei ihrer Auseinandersetzung im Affekt ausgesprochen, emotional aufgewühlt und mit der Intention Yamato damit zu verletzen. Doch der Ältere hatte Recht, es hatte trotz allem ein Fünkchen Wahrheit darin gelegen. So funktionierten Menschen nun einmal. Genug Geld brachte jeden zum singen, gerade wenn es nicht sonderlich viel zu verlieren gab. Keiner seiner früheren Sexpartner schien einen besonderen Bezug zu dem blonden Sänger gehabt zu haben, natürlich gab es dann auch keine Skrupel davor ihn ans Messer zu liefern. Geld gegen Informationen, die leichteste Möglichkeit um zu schnellem Reichtum zu gelangen. Und für einen winzigen Moment im Rampenlicht zu stehen, von der Popularität des Musikers zu profitieren.  
„Du solltest das wirklich lassen, Yamato…“  
Der Gedanke, dass der Blonde sich für schnellen Sex auf irgendwelche Kerle einließ, hatte ihm schon damals nicht behagt, und das ungute Gefühl in seiner Magengegend hatte sich noch verstärkt.  
„Es geht mich nichts an, klar. Es ist deine Sache, was du in deinem Privatleben mit wem treibst. Aber du hast keine Ahnung an welche Psychos du dabei geraten kannst. Jetzt wo alle es wissen noch viel mehr…“  
Sie waren keine Freunde, auch wenn die gesamte Welt das aufgrund des Geniestreichs ihres Managements dachte, selbst wenn sie in wenigen Stunden dazu gezwungen werden würden vor laufender Kamera beste Freunde zu mimen. Doch das änderte nichts an der Tatsache, dass er sich Sorgen machte. Dass ihm alleine der Gedanke daran, dass Yamato sich erneut auf den nächstbesten Kerl einlassen konnte, Übelkeit versuchte.  
//Taichi…//  
Das heisere Stöhnen des Älteren hallte durch seinen Kopf. Die Mimik des dunkelhaarigen Sportlers spannte sich an und er konnte spüren wie seine Wangen sich dunkler färbten. Eigentlich hatte er wirklich nicht das Recht irgendjemanden in diesem Szenario zu verurteilen. Er würde niemals den Mund aufmachen um den Sänger für Geld an die Presse zu verpfeifen, aber davon abgesehen hatte er sich ebenso verhalten wie all die namenlosen Kerle, die Yamato abgeschleppt hatte. Er presste seine Lippen aufeinander. Wie hatte er nur so unglaublich dumm sein können?

Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Yamato war offenbar gewillt kein Wort mehr über den Vorfall zu verlieren, totzuschweigen was in der Digiwelt zwischen ihnen passiert war. Es gab keinen Grund mehr dazu überhaupt noch einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden.  
„Du solltest dich ausruhen bevor es losgeht. Ich bezweifle, dass du in den letzten Tagen sehr viel Schlaf bekommen hast. Ich kann in der Lobby warten und später wiederkommen, damit wir alles Weitere besprechen können.“  
Er zwang ein etwas überfordert wirkendes Lächeln auf seine Lippen, während seine dunklen Augen weiterhin auf dem Sänger hafteten.

~*~

Schweigend lehnte der Sänger nach wie vor gegen den Türrahmen, stieß sich noch während Taichi das Wort an ihn richtete davon ab und steuerte auf eines der beiden Sofas zu.  
Es lassen…? Richtig, es ging ihn nichts an und es war nicht seine Sache, aber trotz oder gerade Dank des Outings mangelte es Yamato in den letzten Tagen erschreckenderweise nicht an irgendwelchen Angeboten. Ohne sich auch nur im Mindesten anstrengen zu müssen, hätte er sich von einem Bett ins nächste vögeln können. Vor einiger Zeit hätte er das wahrscheinlich sogar getan, denn… sein Ruf war sowieso schon ruiniert, also was sollte es jetzt noch? Es war etwas anderes, das ihn zurückhielt. Er konnte es sich im Moment einfach nicht mehr vorstellen mit einem x-beliebigen Kerl in die Kissen zu springen. Es ging nicht.

Mit einem genervten Seufzen ließ er sich auf die weiche Polsterung fallen und blickte zu Taichi auf. Irritiert zog er seine Augenbrauen zusammen, als er erkannte, dass sich die Wangen seines Gegenübers rötlich verfärbt hatten. Wie konnte man nur so verklemmt sein? Da wollte er ihm den Sex mit diesen Idioten ausreden und schämte sich schon allein darüber zu sprechen? Sogar nachdem was sie miteinander getan hatten? Yamato spürte wie ihm bei diesem Gedanken ebenfalls das Blut ins Gesicht schoss. Was zum Teufel war los mit ihm? Ja, es hatte sich verdammt gut angefühlt… und auch danach… Er hatte sich lange nicht mehr so wohl gefühlt, aber das war doch kein Grund gleich durchzudrehen! Ein weiteres entnervtes Stöhnen entfuhr seiner Kehle und er legte sich die Handfläche auf die Stirn. Nein! Er weigerte sich, das Offensichtliche zu akzeptieren!

„Hör schon auf! Spar es dir einfach, ok? Ich sagte doch, es ist nicht dein Problem. Du bist raus aus der Sache und in ein paar Wochen, wenn Gras über alles gewachsen ist, bist du mich los… Das möchtest du doch, oder?“  
Dieses Wissen tat weh und wie schon so oft in den letzten Tagen wünschte er sich nichts mehr, als dass Taichi ihn einfach weiter in Ruhe gelassen hätte. Dann würde er jetzt wahrscheinlich zu seinen aktuellen Problemen nicht auch noch in diesem ätzenden Gefühlschaos stecken. Aber mit einer Sache hatte der Sportler Recht… er hatte nicht viel geschlafen und er wusste nicht wie er diesen verdammten Abend überleben sollte. Eine Stunde oder zwei… das würde sicher schon reichen.

Seine blauen Augen richteten sich wieder auf den Jüngeren. Mittlerweile sollte sich das verräterische Rot auf seinen Wangen wieder in Wohlgefallen aufgelöst haben: „Du musst nicht gehen, das ist nicht nötig. Am Ende wirft das wieder Fragen auf, die niemand beantworten will.“ Er atmete einmal tief durch, stand dann müde von der Polstergarnitur auf und wandte sich zum Schlafzimmer.  
„Bleib hier. Ich lege mich hin und versuche ein bisschen Schlaf für deine Pressekonferenz nachzuholen. Dann haben wir immer noch genug Zeit die Einzelheiten abzusprechen…“  
Damit schritt er durch die Tür und verschloss sie mit einem leisen Klicken hinter sich.

~*~

Braune Augen folgten Yamato, als der Ältere den Raum durchquerte um sich auf eines der weißen Ledersofas fallen zu lassen. Die kühle, distanzierte Antwort des Älteren versetzte ihm einen schmerzhaften Stich und er öffnete automatisch die Lippen um Yamato darauf hinzuweisen, dass er völligen Schwachsinn von sich gab. Im letzten Moment besann er sich allerdings eines Besseren, schloss den Mund wieder unverrichteter Dinge ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. Er wollte nicht, dass Yamato aus seinem Leben verschwand. Klar, er wünschte sich ein Ende dieses Wahnsinns, wollte wieder als Sportler und nicht als potenzieller Lover von Ishida Yamato gesehen werden, doch musste das wirklich bedeuten, dass sich ihr Wege ein für alle Mal trennten?  
Wenn es nach Yamato ging, war das offenbar die einzige Lösung. Und nach allem was der Blonde für ihn getan hatte, war er wirklich nicht länger in der Position weiter Forderungen zu stellen, dem Sänger seinen egoistischen Willen aufzuzwingen.  
Schweigend blickte er dem Älteren hinterher, als dieser ins angrenzende Zimmer verschwand, verharrte einen Moment wie festgefroren, ehe er sich dann leise seufzend selbst auf die Couch fallen ließ. Er verzog leicht das Gesicht als er realisierte, dass das Möbelstück zwar super aussah, aber dafür unglaublich unbequem war. Na ja, wahrscheinlich waren die Sofas eigentlich auch nicht wirklich zur Benutzung, sondern vielmehr als hübsche Deko gedacht.  
Einen Moment blickte er abwesend aus dem Fenster, suchte in dem Meer aus Hochhäusern nach seinem eigenen Apartmentblock, nur um festzustellen, dass der Stadtteil aus dieser Perspektive nicht zu sehen war.  
Gelangweilt zog er schließlich sein Handy aus der Tasche. Vielleicht sollte er die Zeit sinnvoll nutzen und endlich die Anrufe tätigen, die er bis jetzt vor sich hergeschoben hatte. Sora hatte ihn kurz nach ihrer Rückkehr aus der Digiwelt angerufen, ebenso wie Kōshiro und Daisuke. Er hatte seine Freunde auf später vertröstet, ihnen versichert, dass alles in Ordnung war und sich seither nicht mehr bei ihnen gemeldet. Er würde nach der Pressekonferenz mit Kōshiro reden, immerhin musste er mit dem Technikgenie ihrer ehemaligen Gruppe sowieso über ihren plötzlichen Ausflug in die Digiwelt sprechen. Zu einem längeren Telefonat mit Daisuke fühlte er sich gerade nicht in der Lage weshalb er schließlich Soras Nummer aus der Liste der Anrufe in Abwesenheit wählte. Unruhig lauschte er dem Freizeichen. Bei jedem Klingeln verspürte er mehr und mehr das Bedürfnis aufzulegen, und sein schlechtes Gewissen wuchs. Sora hatte einen Anruf verdient. Die Jüngere war immer für ihn dagewesen, selbst als ihre Treffen sporadischer geworden waren. Taichi presste seine Lippen aufeinander. Es hatte nie Geheimnisse zwischen ihnen gegeben, er hatte Sora nie bewusst Dinge vorenthalten. Doch nun waren da plötzlich Dinge, die er ihr unmöglich anvertrauen konnte... Sein Blick schweifte gedankenverloren zur Türe, hinter der Yamato verschwunden war.  
"Taichi? Endlich! Ich dachte schon, du meldest dich gar nicht mehr!"  
Er zuckte leicht zusammen als plötzlich abgehoben wurde, die helle Stimme der Jüngeren aus dem Hörer an sein Ohr drang.  
"Ist alles okay? Ich hab von deiner Pressekonferenz gehört."  
Ein schwaches Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen. Sora wie sie leibte und lebte. Schon früher war sie wie eine ältere, ständig besorgte Schwester gewesen, ein Gefühl, dass er für eine Weile falsch interpretiert hatte. Sie waren kurz zusammen gewesen, hatten allerdings schnell realisiert, dass sie eine enge Freundschaft mit mehr verwechselt hatten und sich ohne großes Theater und ohne Tränen wieder getrennt. Die darauf folgenden Beziehung der Jüngeren mit Yamato war anders gewesen, und Taichi hatte immer wieder das Gefühl verspürt, dass Sora die Trennung von seinem ehemals besten Freund nie wirklich verkraftet hatte.  
"Tut mir leid, ich wollte mich früher melden, es war nur die Hölle los...", murmelte er hastig, während er nach den richtigen Worten suchte um das Gespräch zu beginnen.  
"Schon okay, es war nicht schwer mitzubekommen, dass es bei euch ziemlich turbulent zugegangen ist..."  
Kurz herrschte Schweigen in der Leitung und Sora schien ebenfalls über ihre weiteren Worte nachzudenken.  
"Hast du es gewusst?"  
Seine schlanken Finger verkrampften sich um das Handy. Okay, keine Fragen zur Digiwelt, offenbar hatten sich die spärlichen Information darüber schon in ihrer Gruppe herum gesprochen. Auch ohne konkrete Fragestellung wusste Taichi sofort worum es ging, was die Jüngere wissen wollte.  
"Er... hat es mir erzählt. Kurz bevor wir zusammen in der Digiwelt gelandet sind. Er hat zuvor nicht einmal mit Takeru darüber geredet..."  
Erneute Stille.  
"Seit wann weiß er es selbst?"  
Soras Tonfall hatte sich verändert, ihre Stimme klang belegt. Taichi biss sich auf die Lippen. Erst jetzt wurde dem dunkelhaarigen Sportler bewusst wie sehr das Outing ihres Exfreundes Sora schockiert haben musste. Vielleicht war es besser zu lügen, vorzugeben es nicht zu wissen, doch es war sinnlos. Früher oder später würde sie es sowieso erfahren.  
"Seit unserem letzten Schuljahr...", antwortete er schließlich leise, worauf er hören konnte wie Sora scharf die Luft einsog. Scheiße, wieso hatte er nie erkannt wie sehr sie auch nach all der Zeit noch an Yamato hing?  
"Er wird sicher noch mit dir reden.", fügte er schließlich schwach hinzu, während er sich müde auf der Couch zurück lehnte.  
"Sobald sich das ganze Chaos gelegt hat, meldet er sich mit Sicherheit bei dir."  
Selbst in seinen Ohren klangen seine Worte unsicher und wenig überzeugend. Er hatte keine Ahnung inwieweit Yamato vorhatte mit seinen alten Freunden zu reden, ob der Sänger überhaupt mit dem Gedanken spielte wieder mit ihnen in Kontakt zu treten. Wenn der Musiker ihn wieder aus seinem Leben verbannen wollte, würde er wohl kaum ihre gemeinsamen Freunde kontaktieren...

"Ich muss aufhören, meine Pause ist gleich um.", kam die leise Antwort und Taichi konnte beinahe hören wie ein weiterer Teil ihrer einstigen Gruppe auseinanderbrach. Seine Mimik verkrampfte sich.  
"Okay... Ich melde mich, sobald der ganze Trubel heute vorüber ist und sich hoffentlich alles beruhigt hat. Wir können essen gehen. Pizza. Oder von mir aus auch dieses vegetarische Zeugs, auf das ihr Mädels so steht.", versuchte er die Stimmung etwas zu heben, und obwohl er Sora nicht sehen konnte, bildete er sich dennoch ein, dass die Jüngere zumindest in diesem Moment lächelte.  
Sie waren jahrelang Freunde gewesen, er würde nicht zulassen, dass das Desaster mit Yamato alles ruinierte.  
"Okay. Ich erinnere dich dann daran, dass du das selbst vorgeschlagen hast. Solltest dich vor Ort darüber beschweren, dass es kein Fleisch auf der Speisekarte gibt."  
Er quittierte Soras Antwort mit leisem Lachen.  
"Zur Not hol ich mir danach noch nen Burger. Oder bestell ne Pizza beim Lieferservice." Vielleicht war doch alles nicht so schlimm. Sie benötigten eben alle etwas Zeit um all die Dinge zu verdauen, die in den letzten Tagen auf sie eingestürzt waren. Alles würde wieder in Ordnung kommen. Ganz bestimmt.  
"Taichi?"  
"Ja?"  
"Yamato hat mich damals nicht deinetwegen verlassen, oder?"  
Braune Augen weiteten sich, und er konnte nur mit Mühe verhindern, dass das Handy durch seine Finger glitt.  
"Was?", presste er tonlos hervor.  
"Nichts. Vergiss es. Wir hören uns später."  
Noch bevor er reagieren konnte, drang das gleichmäßige Tuten der getrennten Leitung an sein Ohr. Verdattert starrte er einen Moment auf das Handy in seinen Händen, ehe ihm ein leises Stöhnen entkam.

~*~

Ein leises Piepen, begleitet von einem pochenden Schmerz weckte ihn unsanft aus seinem ruhelosen Schlaf. Unwirsch drehte er sich vom Bauch auf den Rücken, schlug die blauen Augen gequält auf, ehe sich das unangenehme Pochen zu einem harmloseren Stechen hinter seiner Stirn reduzierte. Vielleicht war es doch keine so gute Idee gewesen sich noch mal hinzulegen. Mit einem genervten Knurren schnappte Yamato sein Handy vom Nachttisch, drückte das nervende Piepen des Weckers weg. Langsam setzte er sich auf und fuhr sich mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht, dann durch das wirre blonde Haar. Scheiße. Sein Kopf tat höllisch weh! Mürrisch rutschte er an den Rand des Bettes, stützte noch einmal die Hände auf seine Oberschenkel und kniff die Augen zusammen. Das konnte ja was werden!  
Etwas wackelig schwankte er in das angrenzende Badezimmer, musterte sich mit angewidertem Blick im Spiegel. Er hatte schon mal besser ausgesehen, definitiv! Mühselig versuchte er seine Haare wieder in die richtige Richtung zu drängen, sein verschlafenes Gesicht mit kaltem Wasser zu wecken, doch wirklich besser fühlte er sich danach nicht. Ja, er war vorzeigbar, das war er immer, aber er fühlte sich einfach neben der Spur. Ein Blick zurück ins Schlafzimmer auf die beiden Kleidersäcke, die er einfach neben das Bett auf den Boden gelegt hatte, erinnerte ihn daran, dass es nun auch Zeit wurde. Er musste sich fertig machen und auch Taichi die Gelegenheit dazu geben. Immer noch mit schmerzendem Kopf zog er den Reißverschluss des Kleiderschutzes auf, holte eine schlichte schwarze Stoffhose, ein weißes Hemd und einen schwarzen Sakko hervor. Alles maßgeschneidert und von seiner Plattenfirma zurechtgelegt. Natürlich, er hatte ja auch ein Image zu wahren. Schlicht, elegant und trotzdem cool, so trat er auf, immer schon und daran würde sich nichts ändern, egal was die Medien jetzt dachten. Wenn er hier fertig war, würde er Taichi das Bad und dieses Zimmer zum umziehen überlassen und draußen auf ihn warten… und er hoffte inständig, dass dieser nervende Termin schnell zu Ende sein würde.

Innerlich todesgenervt von der gesamten Situation musste sich der blonde Sänger immer wieder selbst dazu anhalten nicht vor der gesamten Presse die Augen zu verdrehen. Das waren eindeutig zu viele Interviews in den letzten Tagen gewesen und immer wieder stellten diese Penner die gleichen Fragen. 'Woher kennen Sie beide sich?' 'Wie lange sind Sie schon Freunde?' 'Hat Yagami keine Probleme damit?' Bla-bla-Gewäsch! Es war wirklich nervig! Doch das Schlimmste an der Sache war, dass es sich in manchen Momenten wirklich so anfühlte, als wäre es wahr. Als wären Taichi und er immer noch beste Freunde. Dann, wenn Taichi ihn anlachte, seine Hand kumpelhaft auf seiner Schulter platzierte oder wenn er kurze Geschichten aus ihrer Schulzeit erzählte. Dinge, die nicht gelogen waren, Dinge die sie einmal wirklich verbunden hatten.  
Warum war es plötzlich so schwer über alldem zu stehen? Bis vor ein paar Wochen war es ihm mehr oder weniger egal, er hatte sich nicht um Taichi gekümmert und obwohl sie nur stritten, sich ekelhafte Dinge an den Kopf warfen, tat der Gedanke den braunhaarigen Wuschelkopf wieder zu verlieren unglaublich weh.  
Yamato war dankbar für seine undurchsichtige Maske, die nicht zeigte wie es in ihm aussah. Das Blitzlicht fing nur seine kühle, altbekannte Seite ein, ab und zu ein charmantes Lächeln, doch mehr nicht. Das Schlimmste war aber die Erkenntnis, dass er alleine es verbockt hatte. Taichi hatte seine Freundschaft gesucht, er hatte darum kämpfen wollen und was hatte er selbst getan? Er hatte seinen ehemals besten Freund verführt, hatte eine unmögliche Situation ausgenutzt und letztlich sogar dessen Karriere gefährdet, wenn auch komplett unbewusst. Verloren schweifte sein Blick kurz auf das Sprecherpult, ehe er sich entsann, dass er unter permanenter Beobachtung stand. Professionell! Er musste professionell bleiben! Dieses ätzende Frage-Antwort-Spiel musste doch jetzt endlich vorbei sein. Er brauchte endlich seine Ruhe.

~*~TBC~*~


	8. Eine Nacht

Obwohl Taichi sich zu Beginn der Pressekonferenz völlig unvorbereitet gefühlt hatte, schien alles gut zu laufen und der braunhaarige Wuschelkopf spürte wie er etwas lockerer wurde. Okay, sein Gesicht spannte vom Make Up, und obwohl er seinen Willen durchgesetzt hatte, die von seinem Management bereit gelegte Krawatte nach wie vor auf dem Bett im Hotelzimmer lag, fühlte er sich in der dunklen Stoffhose mit dem blütenweißen Hemd verkleidet. Er hatte die formelle Kleidung seinem Stil angepasst, die obersten Knöpfe am Kragen legere geöffnet, wodurch die dunkle Haut an seiner Brust entblößt wurde, doch trotzdem war es noch immer ein Outfit, das er normalerweise nie freiwillig tragen würde. In der Maske hatte man noch vergeblich versucht seine Frisur mit einer Tonne an Haarspray zu bändigen, doch selbst die professionelle Stylistin hatte sich schließlich dem Busch auf seinem Kopf fügen müssen. Seine Haare sahen also aus wie immer, mit dem einzigen Unterschied, dass sie nun vom Spray derartig fest betoniert waren, dass er sich kaum mit der Hand durch die verklebten Strähnen fahren konnte. Davon abgesehen war das bisherige Interview allerdings zumindest ohne Komplikationen und unerwartete Überraschungen verlaufen.  
Die ersten Fragen hatten erstaunlicherweise tatsächlich seine sportliche Karriere betroffen, ehe der erste Journalist die bereits vorher geahnte Richtung eingeschlagen und das Gespräch auf seine vermeintlich enge Freundschaft zum Leadsänger von „Knife of Day“ gelenkt hatte. Wie bereits zuvor auf dem Zimmer abgesprochen überließ er hier erst Yamato die Beantwortung der meisten Fragen, bis sich die Reporter dann gezielt an ihn richteten, er offen grinsend einige Geschichten aus der Schulzeit zum Besten gab. Die meiste Zeit über hielt er seinen Blick auf die Kameras vor ihm gerichtet, doch zum Unterstreichen ihrer unglaublich engen Freundschaft schwenkte er seine dunkelbraunen Augen auch mehrmals zu Yamato. Obwohl er kein Schauspieler war, fiel es ihm nicht schwer die Farce vor den Journalisten aufrecht zu erhalten, eine authentische Vorstellung zu liefern, in der wohl niemand bezweifelte, dass sie wirklich gut befreundet waren. Es fühlte sich an wie früher und in einigen Momenten musste er sich selbst daran erinnern, dass diese kleine Showeinlage nur ein Mittel zum Zweck war, sich ihre Wege nach diesem Interview ein für alle Mal trennen würden. Langsam zog er seine Hand zurück, die er Yamato bei seiner euphorischen Erzählung auf die Schulter gelegt hatte. Das breite Grinsen verschwand nicht von seinen Lippen, doch seine Mundwinkel verkrampften sich kaum merklich. Sie konnten nicht mehr zurück. Egal wie sehr er es sich wünschte.  
Er grinste ein letztes Mal schief in die Kamera, schlang seinen Arm um Yamatos Schultern und zog den Musiker in eine kumpelhafte Umarmung. Der dominante Geruch von Haarspray und Männerparfum stieg ihm in die Nase, ganz subtil darunter auch noch die flüchtige Note von Yamatos üblichem Shampoo. Taichi verkrampfte sich kaum merklich als Erinnerungen durch seinen Kopf fluteten, die er während der gesamten Pressekonferenz erfolgreich aus seinem Kopf verbannt hatte. Trotz all der indiskreten Fragen hatte er verhindern können, dass seine Gedanken in spezielle Richtungen gewandert waren, doch die plötzliche Nähe sorgte dafür, dass sein Verstand sich für einen Augenblick verselbstständigte. Kurz ließen sie das Blitzlichtgewitter über sich ergehen, ehe ihr Management das Ende der Veranstaltung verkündete. Der dunkelhaarige Sportler atmete innerlich tief durch, ermahnte sich ruhig von der improvisierten Bühne zu gehen, ehe er dann fast fluchtartig den Raum verließ.  
Verdammt, was war nur los mit ihm? Alles war gut gelaufen, bis er auf die Idee gekommen war, Yamato für das Schlussfoto in seinen Arm zu ziehen. Reichte ein bisschen körperliche Nähe jetzt schon aus um ihn völlig durchdrehen zu lassen? Das plötzliche Vibrieren seines Handys riss ihn aus seinem aufgewühlten Zustand, und hastig angelte er das Mobiltelefon aus seiner Hosentasche. Der Name auf dem Display ließ ihn irritiert blinzelnd und zögernd hob er schließlich ab.  
„Akane-chan? Was verschafft mir die Ehre deines Anrufs?“

Taichi leerte die eben im Combini erworbene Bierdose mit mehreren Schlucken, stopfte den Müll dann aufgrund fehlender Entsorgungsalternativen zurück in die Plastiktüte. Abfalleimer waren in Tokyo nun einmal Mangelware.  
//Bier auf Wein, lass es sein.//, hallte das Sprichwort aus seiner Jugendzeit durch seinen Kopf, und seine Mundwinkel hoben sich zu einem zynischen Grinsen. Als Sportler vertrug er sowieso kaum Alkohol, völlig egal in welcher Reihenfolge und wie gemischt er ihn konsumierte. Da er selten trank, hatte er die ersten Effekte bereits beim Abendessen mit seiner Exfreundin gespürt. Er war erst verblüfft gewesen als Akane ihn spontan zu sich nach Hause eingeladen hatte, doch ein einziger Blick in Yamatos Richtung hatte ihn davon überzeugt, dass er schnellstens einen Tapetenwechsel benötigen konnte. Die Pressekonferenz war vorüber, es bestand keinerlei Notwendigkeit mehr dazu sich länger hier aufzuhalten. Klar, die Luxussuite war bis am nächsten Tag gemietet und ihnen war angeboten worden die Nacht einfach im Hotel zu verbringen, doch alleine die Vorstellung sich das Zimmer mit dem blonden Sänger zu teilen hatte ihn in Panik versetzt. Dieses ganze Homogerede tat ihm eindeutig nicht gut und ein gemütliches Dinner mit Akane würde seinem benebelten Verstand mit Sicherheit etwas Abhilfe verschaffen. Das hatte er sich zumindest gedacht…

Das Essen war vorzüglich gewesen und wider Erwarten hatte er sich beim Gespräch mit der jungen Frau tatsächlich entspannen können. Es hatte sich vertraut angefühlt mit Akane Zeit zu verbringen, ihrer Stimme zu lauschen, sie dabei zu beobachten, wie sie eine Strähne ihres langen Haares um ihren Finger lockte, während sie ihn lächelnd über ihren noch halbvollen Teller hinweg ansah. Die Jüngere hatte schon früher ihre Portionen nie aufgegessen, wahrscheinlich der Grund für ihre zierliche Figur. Sie hatten sich geküsst und waren irgendwie im Schlafzimmer gelandet.  
Taichis Mimik verkrampfte sich und die Dosen in der Plastiktüte schlugen mit einem dumpfen Geräusch aneinander als er hastig nach dem letzten, noch verbliebenen vollem Bier angelte. Die Dose zischte leise als er sie öffnete und hastig setzte er sie an seine Lippen als die Erinnerungen an das katastrophale Ende des Dinners durch seinen Kopf zuckte.

Es hatte sich falsch angefühlt. Alles. Ihr blumiges Parfum war plötzlich zu süß gewesen, der zierliche Körper unter ihm so filigran, dass er fast Angst hatte, sie zu verletzen. Ihre Berührungen waren zu zögerlich, zu wenig selbstbewusst, ihre Stimme zu hell, ihre Lippen zu klebrig von dem Gloss, das sie nach dem Essen noch überflüssigerweise aufgetragen hatte. Und er hatte versagt. Taichi schluckte schwer, leerte auch die zweite Bierdose mit wenigen Schlucken. Scheiße, er hatte eine bildhübsche Frau im Bett gehabt und nichts hatte sich gerührt. Ein verzweifeltes Stöhnen entrang sich seiner Kehle. Was war nur los mit ihm? Er hatte sich hastig entschuldigt, es auf den Stress der vergangenen Tage geschoben, sich hastig angezogen und überstürzt ihre Wohnung verlassen. Und nun saß er hier, wie ein Obdachloser mit einer Bierdose in der Hand und betrank sich alleine.

Der dunkelhaarige Sportler presste seine Lippen aufeinander, richtete sich dann hastig auf und stopfte auch die zweite geleerte Dose zurück in die Plastiktüte. Er musste nach Hause. Das letzte was er brauchen konnte, war eine weitere Negativschlagzeile… Die plötzliche Bewegung war für seinen stark beeinträchtigten Kreislauf nicht unbedingt förderlich gewesen und er musste mehrere Male blinzeln ehe die Welt vor ihm wieder klare Konturen annahm, das Bild vor seinen Augen nicht mehr verschwamm. Kurz spielte er mit dem Gedanken seinen Fahrer anzurufen, doch selbst in seinem betrunkenen Zustand konnte er sich nicht dazu überwinden den älteren Herren um diese Uhrzeit aus dem Bett zu klingeln.  
Glücklicherweise mangelte es Tokyo nicht an Taxis, sodass er schon nach wenigen Minuten erleichtert in den Wagen kletterte, dessen hintere Türen sich automatisch öffneten als der Wagen vor ihm anhielt. Automatisch senkte er seinen Blick etwas um zu verhindern, dass man ihn womöglich noch erkannte, während er sich schwerfällig auf die Rückbank fallen ließ.  
„Andaz Hotel Toranomon Hills.“  
Die Adresse hatte seine Lippen verlassen ehe er es verhindern konnte, und der Taxifahrer deutete mit einem gelangweilten Nicken an, dass er ihn verstanden hatte, bevor er den Wagen auch schon zurück auf die selbst um diese Uhrzeit noch stark befahrene Straße hinaussteuerte.

~*~

Yamato folgte Taichi mit den Augen, als dieser beinahe fluchtartig die Räumlichkeiten verließ. Das war es jetzt also gewesen. Das war gut, oder? So konnten sie nun wieder beide ihrer Wege gehen ohne sich gegenseitig zu behindern. Aber warum schmerzte es dann so sehr? Kein Wort des Abschieds, kein Blick zurück. Taichi war einfach gegangen und hatte Yamato endgültig hinter sich gelassen. Der blonde Sänger war dankbar, dass er über all die Jahre gelernt hatte seine Maske zu perfektionieren. Niemand ahnte wahrscheinlich auch nur ansatzweise, welches Chaos in seinem Inneren herrschte.  
„Ishida, der Wagen steht bereit.“  
Die Stimme seines Managers drang nur schwer zu ihm durch, doch er wandte sich zu ihm um und musterte ihn kurz. Nach den ganzen Tagen hatte er genug von Menschen. Allein die Aussicht zusammen mit dem Fahrer, der ihn sowieso nicht ansprechen würde, in diesem Benz zu sitzen machte ihn krank. Er musste für sich sein, sofort. Es musste sich ausruhen, endlich seine wirren Gedanken sortieren und versuchen wieder zu seiner alten Kraft zu finden. Die Suite war bis morgen für sie reserviert… Taichi war weg, also kein Problem, oder?  
„Ich übernachte hier.“  
Das war schon alles was er sagte, ehe er selbst den Raum verließ und sich auf den Weg zu den Fahrstühlen machte. Kurz überlegte er, ob er der Hotelbar einen Besuch abstatten sollte, doch dort wäre wieder die Gefahr zu groß erneut angesprochen zu werden, also verwarf er dieses Vorhaben sofort.

Mittlerweile war es draußen dunkel geworden. Hinter dem Panoramafenster erstreckten sich nun die eindrucksvollen Lichter Tokyos und für einen Moment verharrte Yamato an der Glasfront. Irgendwo da draußen war Taichi…

Verdammt! Was war nur los mit ihm? Genervt fuhr er sich durchs blonde Haar, drehte sich in dem dunklen Raum um und entzündete wenigstens eins der indirekten Lichter. Nur spärlich wurde der Wohnbereich der Suite nun ausgeleuchtet, aber das genügte vollkommen. Mit wenigen Schritten hatte er die Minibar erreicht und zog zuallererst eine Flasche Wein heraus. Es war einfach alles so schrecklich frustrierend! Er sollte froh sein, diesen streitsüchtigen Vollidiot wieder los zu sein und sein Leben endlich weiterführen zu können, aber…

Die Flasche hielt seinem Frust nicht lange stand, stand bald geleert auf einem der gläsernen Tische. Um ihn betrunken zu machen reichte das zwar längst nicht aus, aber um seinen Kopf ein wenig zu lähmen ging es schon. Er war müde und geschlaucht. Rückwärts ließ er sich auf eines der unbequemen Sofas fallen, bette sich mit dem Rücken auf der Sitzfläche und starrte zur Decke. In den nächsten Tagen waren keine Interviews mehr angesetzt… zum Glück. Er würde Taichi wie früher nur flüchtig im Fernsehen sehen, das war gut! Angespannt atmete er ein und aus, spürte wie sich sein Magen schmerzhaft zusammenzog, als ihm Bilder ihres jüngsten Besuchs in der Digiwelt durch den Kopf schlossen. Sie hatten viel gestritten, aber es gab auch andere Momente… Er konnte Taichis Umarmung noch deutlich spüren, seine Nähe und… er würde ihn nicht mehr wiedersehen. Sein Blick haftete noch immer an der Zimmerdecke, als er spürte wie etwas Feuchtes seine Wangen benetzte. Ruckartig setzte er auf, fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht und schüttelte den Kopf. Er saß in einem verdammten Hotelzimmer und weinte Taichi nach?! Warum?!

Sein Kopf senkte sich, fixierte die leere Weinflasche vor ihm auf dem Tisch. In ihrem Glas fingen sich die Lichter der Stadt und ließen sie leicht leuchten. Eigentlich war es ganz einfach und in diesem Moment konnte er sich nicht mehr dagegen wehren. Die Erkenntnis hämmerte stark in seinem Kopf, in seinem Herzen und es tat weh. Weh zu wissen, dass es hoffnungslos war, dass er nicht in der Lage war diese Situation von sich abzuwenden…  
Er hatte sich in Taichi verliebt und es gab keine Ausrede. Er wusste nicht genau wann es passiert war, er verliebte sich nicht beim Sex. Sex war Mittel zum Zweck, aber wahrscheinlich war es zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon lange zu spät gewesen. Yamato schluckte schwer, versuchte die Verzweiflung, die sich in ihm ausbreiten wollte hinunterzuringen, doch es wollte nicht klappen.

Ohne zu überlegen stand er schließlich von dem unbequemen Polsterstück auf, wankte etwas benommen ins Schlafzimmer. Er musste sich hinlegen… Er brauchte Ruhe um das alles zu verarbeiten. Irgendwie würde sich das schon wieder legen…

~*~

Erschöpft lehnte Taichi seinen Kopf an die Fensterscheibe, wobei das Glas seine vom Alkoholkonsum erhitzte Wange zumindest notdürftig etwas kühlte. Vielleicht war sein spontaner Einfall zurück zum Hotel zu fahren eine totale Schnapsidee, nein, eigentlich sogar ganz sicher, aber so konnte er die Ursache allen Übels zumindest direkt zur Verantwortung ziehen, Yamato endlich eine dafür verpassen, dass er sein gesamtes Leben ins Chaos gestürzt hatte. Dass es mittlerweile wahrscheinlich bereits Mitternacht war, der Ältere, wenn er überhaupt im Hotel geblieben war, bestimmt bereits schlief, war ihm in diesem Moment völlig egal.  
Er merkte gar nicht wie er kurz einnickte, schrak erst hoch, als der Fahrer ihn darauf hinwies, dass sie das Ziel erreicht hatten. Offenbar hatte der ältere Herr schon eine Weile lang versucht ihn zu wecken, zumindest klang seine Stimme trotz höflicher Wortwahl bereits erstaunlich genervt. Taichi blinzelte perplex, angelte dann etwas hölzern in seiner Hosentasche nach seiner Geldbörse um schließlich mit deutlich eingeschränkter Motorik einen der Geldscheine herauszuziehen. „Behalten Sie den Rest.“, murmelte er leise, während er sich schwankend aufrichtete um auszusteigen. Klar, Trinkgeld war in Japan unüblich, allerdings fühlte er sich gerade nicht in der Verfassung auf das Wechselgeld zu warten. Einmal davon abgesehen realisierte er nun, dass er seinen Müll auf der Rückbank liegen gelassen hatte. Dann war die großzügige Summe eben die Entschädigung dafür.

Der dunkelhaarige Sportler senkte seinen Blick als er an den beiden Männern in Portiersuniformen vorbei schritt und steuerte hastig den Lift an. Seine Codekarte für das Zimmer hatte er zwar vor seinem überstürzten Aufbruch nach der Pressekonferenz abgegeben, allerdings hatte er sowieso nicht vorgehabt die Suite zu betreten ohne zu klingeln. Immerhin konnte er ja nicht wissen womit der Ältere gerade beschäftigt war. Taichis Mimik verfinsterte sich. Wahrscheinlich hatte der Musiker sogar gehofft, dass er ihm das Zimmer überlassen würde, um auf neutralem Boden irgendeinen Kerl abzuschleppen. Er presste seine Lippen aufeinander, betätigte den Knopf für das gewünschte Stockwerk mit etwas mehr Druck als wirklich notwendig, ehe er sich an die verspiegelte Innenwand der Liftkabine lehnte. Er konnte den Effekt des Alkohols nach wie vor deutlich spüren, und seine Wangen fühlten sich warm und gerötet an, doch zumindest war das Gefühl der bleiernen Müdigkeit abgefallen. Wenn Yamato damit gerechnet hatte, dass er einfach sang- und klanglos aus seinem Leben verschwinden würde, nach allem was der Ältere bei ihm angerichtet hatte, dann hatte er sich eindeutig getäuscht.

Etwas schwankend verließ er den Lift als die Türen lautlos aufgingen. Glücklicherweise war der Flur um diese Uhrzeit menschenleer, sodass er zumindest nicht Gefahr lief noch von jemandem in seinem Zustand gesehen zu werden. Er hatte sich nach der Pressekonferenz nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht sich umzuziehen, weshalb er nun nach wie vor das weiße Hemd zur schwarzen Stoffhose trug. Im Gegensatz zu seiner Aufmachung vor den Kameralinsen der Journalisten wirkte er nun allerdings nicht mehr sportlich legere, sondern einfach nur völlig durch den Wind. Das Hemd hing aus seiner Hose, die Knöpfe waren falsch zugeknöpft, was er in seinem betrunkenen Zustand nicht realisierte. Ohne auch nur einen weiteren Moment über die Sinnhaftigkeit dieser Aktion nachzudenken betätigte er die Klingel neben der Zimmertür. Zumindest hatte er sich noch an die Zimmernummer erinnern können…

Keine Reaktion. War Yamato wirklich nicht hier? Oder zu beschäftigt um ihm zu öffnen? Wütend drückte erneut auf den Klingelknopf, ehe er dumpfe Schritte hinter der Türe hören konnte. Gleich darauf wurde geöffnet, und der blonde Musiker blickte ihm benommen entgegen, die Haare durcheinander, der Ausdruck in den blauen Augen verschlafen und irgendwie irritiert. Obwohl er Yamato offensichtlich geweckt hatte, war der Sänger trotz allem noch vollständig bekleidet, wobei die Klamotten allerdings zerknittert und etwas in Mitleidenschaft gezogen wirkten. Einen Moment starrte er den Älteren einfach nur an, ehe sein Verstand dann vollständig aussetzte.

Er wartete nicht ab bis Yamato zur Seite trat um ihn in das Zimmer zu lassen, drängte den Älteren stattdessen sofort grob zurück, dachte zumindest noch soweit mit die Tür hinter sich zuzuziehen, bevor er seine Lippen auch schon auf die des Blonden presste. Ohne nachzudenken packte er den überraschten Sänger an den Schultern, stolperte mit ihm zusammen weiter nach hinten bis Yamatos Rücken hart mit der Wand kollidierte. Zu ungeduldig um darauf zu warten, dass der Ältere reagierte, teilte er ungeduldig die weichen Lippen mit seiner Zunge, um dann sofort in den heißen Mund zu dringen.

~*~

Ein penetrantes Klingen riss ihn aus seinem unruhigen Schlaf. Wie spät war es? Es war stockdunkel, also wohl noch mitten in der Nacht. Er brauchte einen Moment um sich zu sammeln, als auch schon ein erneutes energisches Klingeln an seine Ohren drang.  
„Ja, verdammt noch mal!“, murmelte er noch schlaftrunken, wohl wissend, dass ihn die Person an der Tür sowieso nicht hören konnte. Mit schweren Schritten schleppte er sich zum Eingang der Suite, wer auch immer da draußen war, der konnte gleich was erleben!

Mehr benommen als wütend öffnete er die Tür, erstarrte sofort als er in die braunen Augen von Taichi blickte. Was machte er hier? In seinem momentanen Zustand fielen ihm die wüst angezogenen Klamotten seines Gegenübers überhaupt nicht auf. Erst als er von diesem grob nach hinten gedrängt wurde, die Tür zurück ins Schloss fiel und weiche Lippen sich auf seine pressten, wachte sein schläfriger Geist endlich auf. Überrascht riss er die Augen auf, spürte wie er hart mit der Wand kollidierte, während eine forsche Zunge seine Lippen spaltete. Er schmeckte Alkohol und im ersten Augenblick legte er seine Hände auf die breiten Schultern des Sportlers, drückte dagegen, doch erfolglos. Taichi presste sich fast rücksichtslos gegen ihn, gab ihm keine Chance ihn von sich zu schieben. Warum tat er das? Er war eindeutig betrunken! Was passierte hier? Oder träumte er vielleicht sogar noch?

Noch einmal versuchte er den Brünetten von sich zu stoßen, versuchte sich gegen das Verlangen sich haltlos fallen zu lassen zu wehren. So war das nicht in Ordnung, aber es war so schwer... Langsam wanderten seine Hände in Taichis Nacken, seine Zunge spielte der seinen entgegen und seine Finger gruben sich in das braune Haar. Leise seufzte er in den Kuss hinein, sein Magen kribbelte. Genau das hatte er sich die ganze Zeit gewünscht. Aber…  
Mit einem wütenden Ruck schaffte er es schließlich das Gesicht wegzudrehen, eine Hand vor Taichis Mund zu schieben und ihn wenigstens so auf Abstand zu halten. Ihre Körper waren noch immer hart aneinander gepresst und er hoffte inständig, dass der Sportler noch nicht bemerkt hatte, dass er jetzt schon stark auf ihn reagierte.  
„Hör auf! Verdammt!! Was ist los mit dir? Hast du sie nicht mehr alle?“  
Seine Stimme klang fast verzweifelt, die blauen Augen zusammengekniffen. Taichi hatte keine Ahnung was er ihm damit antat!!

~*~

Taichi konnte spüren wie der schlanke Körper sich reflexartig anspannte, ehe der Ältere seinen Mund etwas weiter öffnete, die schlanken Finger sich in seine Haare und seinen Nacken verkrampften. Wie von Sinnen presste er seinen muskulösen Körper fester gegen den des Blonden, während er leise gegen die fremden Lippen keuchte, ehe Yamato dann plötzlich den Kopf zur Seite riss, und ihm die flache Hand vor seinen Mund schob.  
Wut stieg in ihm auf, und ruckartig packte er nach dem schlanken Handgelenk, um Yamatos Arm grob neben seinem Kopf an die Wand zu pinnen.

„Was los ist mit mir?! Was läuft verkehrt mit dir?! Du bist Schuld an diesem ganzen Chaos! Ich versuche eine bildhübsche Frau flachzulegen und kanns nicht, weil da permanent nur du in meinem Kopf bist!“  
Er presste seine Lippen aufeinander, drückte seinen Unterkörper fester gegen den des Älteren. „Na, spürst du das, Yamato? Schon erbärmlich, oder? Bei ihr regt sich nichts, und kaum komm ich dir zu nahe, kann ich keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen.“  
Er war wütend und frustriert, verwirrt und völlig durcheinander. In Kombination mit seinem erhöhten Alkoholkonsum eine alles andere als gute Mischung. Er musste den Mund halten. Sofort. Er hatte ohnehin schon viel zu viel gesagt. Ruckartig ließ er Yamato schließlich los, brachte schwer atmend Distanz zwischen sich und den Älteren, die dunklen Augen allerdings weiterhin auf seinen ehemals besten Freund gerichtet.

~*~

Taichis Worte jagten ihm eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken und als sich die erregte Körpermitte seines Gegenübers gegen seine eigene drückte, keuchte er unterdrückt auf. Seine Atmung beschleunigte sich und er glaubte gleich zu verbrennen, als sich der Jüngere auch schon einige Schritte von ihm entfernte.

„Du… wolltest…?“  
Yamato biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Es war keine gute Idee Salz in die Wunde zu streuen. Taichi hatte mit einer Frau schlafen wollen und hatte versagt… weil er an ihn gedacht hatte…?  
„Was…? Ich… dachte…“  
Er wusste nicht was er eigentlich sagen wollte, sein Herz polterte hart in seiner Brust, seine Gedanken waren kaum in eine klare Richtung zu lenken. Taichi wollte ihn? Wegen dem was in der Digiwelt passiert war?

Ihre Blicke trafen sich, Taichi wirkte wütend und verwirrt und Yamato fühlte sich völlig überfordert. Vor wenigen Stunden hatte er damit gerechnet seinen ehemals besten Freund nie wiederzusehen, hatte sich eingestanden, dass er sich in ihn verliebt hatte und nun stand er vor ihm… mit solch einer Aussage.  
Mit geschmeidigen Schritten ging er auf ihn zu. Es war keine gute Idee… das wusste er selbst. Knapp vor dem Dunkelhaarigen kam er zum stehen, die Augen weiter auf ihn gerichtet. Seine Finger legten sich sacht auf die angespannten Gesichtszüge des Jüngeren, ehe er sich noch ein kleines Stück vorbeugte und ihre Lippen erneut miteinander verband.  
Taichi wollte ihn… und das war für diesen Moment schon genug. Sein Herz schlug schon fast schmerzhaft gegen seine Brust, es war ein seltsames Gefühl… es fühlte sich fremd und aufregend an und er wollte mehr davon.

~*~

Selbst in seinem betrunkenen Zustand war Taichi bewusst, dass er nun vollständig die Kontrolle verloren hatte. Er hätte nach Hause fahren sollen, alles zwischen ihnen beenden, so wie es eigentlich geplant gewesen war. Irgendwie wäre es schon möglich gewesen zur Normalität und zu sich selbst zurück zu finden, Yamato ein für alle mal zu vergessen. Doch jetzt hatte er alles nur noch verschlimmert.  
Braune Augen weiteten sich leicht, als der blonde Sänger plötzlich wortlos auf ihn zu trat, sich kühle Finger sanft auf seine erhitzten Wangen legten, bevor weiche Lippen die seinen verschlossen. Der Kuss war zurückhaltender als zuvor, fast zärtlich und irgendwie sehnsüchtig. Yamato schmeckte nach Wein, offenbar hatte der Ältere in seiner Abwesenheit ebenfalls getrunken. Vielleicht war er einsam gewesen und er nun Mittel zum Zweck. Es war Taichi egal. Er wollte Yamato, hatte die Nächte in der Digiwelt einfach nicht aus seinen Erinnerungen ausradieren können, egal wie krampfhaft er es versucht hatte. Vielleicht hatte der Musiker damals recht gehabt und er war nicht anders als all die Kerle, die Yamato zuvor verführt hatte. Er war neugierig, wollte wissen wie es sich anfühlte, den schlanken Körper unter sich zu spüren, erneut die Ekstase und Begierde in den blauen Augen sehen. Wenn sein Hunger und seine Neugierde erst einmal gestillt waren, würde bestimmt alles in Ordnung kommen...

Erneut zog er Yamato fest an sich, öffnete die Lippen um den Kuss zu intensivieren und ihm jede Zurückhaltung zu nehmen. Sein ehemals bester Freund wusste nun ohnehin schon, dass er ihn wollte, also wozu noch unnötig schauspielern? Er keuchte leise gegen die weichen Lippen, drängte Yamato dann ohne den Kuss zu lösen in Richtung Schlafzimmer. In diesem Moment war er froh über die minimalistische Einrichtung der Suite, die verhinderte, dass sie über etwaige Hindernisse stolperten, obwohl er kaum auf den Weg achtete. Mit dem Ellbogen drückte er schließlich die nur angelehnte Tür auf, drängte Yamato weiterhin zurück, bis der Blonde mit den Beinen gegen das Bett stieß, und rücklings unsanft auf der weichen Matratze landete. Einen kurzen Moment war er gezwungen den Kuss zu lösen, allerdings nur um mit bebenden Fingern bereits seine Hose zu öffnen und den störenden Stoff in einer fließenden Bewegung von seinen Hüften zu streifen. Das Kleidungsstück knisterte leise als es achtlos auf dem Boden landete und schon war er über Yamato, stützte sich mit einem Knie und beiden Armen auf der Matratze ab, ehe er die leicht geöffneten Lippen erneut gefangen nahm.

~*~

Erneut pressten sich Taichis weiche Lippen auf die seinen, ehe die fremde Zunge abermals die Führung übernahm. Yamato realisierte überhaupt nicht wie er immer weiter nach hingen dirigiert wurde, sein Verstand hatte sich nach wenigen Sekunden des erneuten Körperkontakts wieder abgeschaltet. Im Moment fühlte und schmeckte er nur noch Taichis Lippen, die heiße Zunge und immer wieder keuchte er genüsslich auf. Es fühlte sich so unglaublich an, nicht zu vergleichen mit allem anderen zuvor. Es war vertraut, ihre Küsse aus der Digiwelt hatten sich in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt, aber das Gefühl war anders. Intensiver.

Erst als er überraschend das Gleichgewicht verlor, erschrocken nach Luft schnappte und schlussendlich mit dem Rücken auf der weichen Matratze des Bettes landete, klärte sich sein Geist ein wenig. Mit schnell schlagendem Herzen beobachtete er den Jüngeren wie er seine Hose öffnete, sie geschmeidig über seine trainierten Schenkel schob und das Stück Stoff schließlich, samt Shorts auf dem Boden landete. Er schluckte nervös, als ihm schlagartig bewusst wurde, was hier gerade zwischen ihnen passierte. Es unterschied sich von den beiden Nächten in der Digiwelt, in denen er selbst die Führung übernommen hatte, in denen er es war, der Taichi verführt hatte. Jetzt war es genau anders herum. Der Sportler hatte ihn überrumpelt und sofort in seine Gewalt gebracht. Es war nicht zu übersehen was der Dunkelhaarige nun vorhatte.

Bevor er auch nur im Mindesten reagieren konnte, hatte sich Taichi auch schon wieder über ihn gebeugt und ihre Lippen verschmolzen. Wieder drängte sich die stürmische Zunge in seinen Mund, wieder keuchte Yamato erregt auf. Da war keine Zärtlichkeit, nur rohes Verlangen, doch Yamato wollte diese wohl letzte Chance nicht ungenutzt verstreichen lassen. Ruckartig packte er Taichi am Kragen seines Hemdes, schaffte es, wohl durch den Überraschungseffekt und den alkoholisierten Zustand des Jüngeren, ihre Position zu ändern. Schwer atmend saß er nun auf ihm, blickte in leicht geweitete braune Augen. Nein, damit hatte er jetzt sicher nicht gerechnet... Ein keckes Grinsen huschte über das fein geschnittene Gesicht, ehe er sich aufrichtete und dabei seine eigene Hose öffnete. Langsam schob er sie sich über die Hüften, ließ sie schließlich zu Boden fallen und kickte sie einfach zur Seite. Seine eigene Erregung war nicht zu übersehen, als er sich auch schon wieder leicht provokativ über Taichi beugte, die Hände links und rechts neben dessen Kopf abgestützt. Er konnte ihm die Führung nicht so einfach überlassen.  
„Ich bin keine Frau, Taichi. Und du hast keine Ahnung was du tust! Schieb mir morgen nicht die Schuld zu, DU bist zu mir gekommen… mit oder ohne Alkohol spielt keine Rolle.“

Damit verschloss er die weichen, mittlerweile wund geküssten Lippen, biss kurz in die leicht zitternde Unterlippe und kniete sich schließlich vor das Bett. Diesmal verschwendete er keinen Gedanken daran, ob er es wagen sollte oder nicht. Einzig die schlechte Vorbereitung war ein Grund zur Sorge. Er hatte weder Kondome noch irgendwelche Gleitmittel hier… aber es musste auch so gehen! An solche Nichtigkeiten, auch wenn es vielleicht verantwortungslos war, konnte er gerade einfach nicht denken. Seine kühle Hand schloss sich um Taichis harte Körpermitte, begann sie in einem langsamen Rhythmus zu massieren. Zwei Finger seiner anderen Hand führte er zu seinem Mund, befeuchtete sie ausgiebig, ehe er sie zu ihrem Ziel führte. Wahrscheinlich war es so besser, in diesem Zustand konnte er kaum von Taichi erwarten so umsichtig zu sein…

Langsam schloss er seine Lippen um die heiße Erregung in seiner Hand, fuhr mit der Zunge zärtlich auf und ab, ehe er seine Finger zwischen die eigenen langen Beine schob und sie langsam, mit einem erregten Stöhnen, in sich einführte.

~*~

Ein überraschtes Keuchen entkam Taichis Lippen, als Yamato ihn ohne jegliche Vorwarnung am Hemdkragen packte, und noch bevor er auch irgendwie reagieren konnte, hatte der Ältere den Überrumpelungsmoment genutzt um ihre Positionen zu ändern und nun ihn rücklings auf die weiche Matratze zu pressen. Schwer atmend blickte er aus leicht geweiteten braunen Augen zu dem blonden Sänger hinauf, dessen grenzenloses Selbstbewusstsein zurückgekehrt zu sein schien. Zumindest waren die geröteten Lippen zu einem herausfordernden Grinsen gehoben, sein Blick unverwandt auf ihn gerichtet. So hatte er sich das eigentlich nicht vorgestellt… Der dunkelhaarige Sportler schluckte schwer, als er beobachtete wie Yamato sich ebenfalls seiner Hose entledigte, ehe der Ältere sich dann über ihn beugte. Da war er, der Moment, in dem er diesen ganzen Wahnsinn noch verhindern konnte, in dem Yamato ihn sogar noch darauf hinwies, dass er ihm den Alkohol als Rechtfertigung für sein Verhalten später nicht durchgehen lassen würde, doch es war ihm egal. Er wollte den Älteren, und egal was er sich vorzumachen versuchte, es war eben genau weil Yamato keine Frau war. Weil die unberechenbaren Reaktionen des Blonden aufregend und neu waren, sein dominantes Verhalten ihn erregte. Es war ungewohnt derartig die Kontrolle abzugeben, dennoch musste Taichi sich eingestehen, dass ein Teil von ihm tatsächlich froh darüber war, dass Yamato erneut die Führung übernommen hatte, immerhin waren seine Worte nicht aus der Luft gegriffen. Er hatte keinerlei Erfahrung mit Männern, handelte einfach nur ohne nachzudenken.  
Im Gegensatz zu ihm selbst wusste Yamato genau was er tat, jede seiner Bewegungen war selbstbewusst und gekonnt. Kein Wunder, immerhin hatte der Blonde ihm nicht vorenthalten, dass er schon etlichen Männern den Kopf verdreht hatte. Für den Älteren war das nichts Besonderes. Der einzige Unterschied zu all den Kerlen mit denen der Musiker bisher im Bett gelandet war, war wohl nur der, dass sie früher tatsächlich befreundet gewesen waren. Dass er nicht nur den Rockstar kannte, sondern den Menschen dahinter.  
Er presste seine Lippen fester aufeinander, nicht gewillt Yamato sofort die gewünschte Reaktion zu liefern und sein Ego damit noch mehr zu streicheln. Der Blonde brauchte wirklich nicht denken, dass er es ihm so leicht machen würde… Krampfhaft versuchte er jeglichen verräterischen Laut zu unterdrücken, konnte allerdings nicht verhindern, dass ihm ein leises Stöhnen entkam, als sich kühle Finger geschickt um seine harte Körpermitte schlossen. Er kniff seine Augen etwas zusammen, versuchte seine Atmung krampfhaft gleichmäßig und stetig zu halten, doch es war völlig unmöglich. Yamato verschwendete keine Zeit, gab ihm keinerlei Möglichkeit sich an die geschickten Bewegungen zu gewöhnen, sondern trieb ihn sofort unbarmherzig weiter. Halbherzig versuchte er den Sänger etwas von sich wegzuschieben, in dem krampfhaften Versuch so seinen benebelten Verstand etwas freier zu bekommen und nicht nur rein passiv zu reagieren, doch anstatt von ihm abzulassen, konnte er heißen Atem an seiner harten Erregung spüren. Taichi stöhnte haltlos auf als sich die weichen Lippen um seine Spitze schlossen, die raue Zunge über das sensible Fleisch glitt. Scheiße, wenn sie wirklich an irgendeiner Rollenverteilung hier festhielten, war wohl gerade er die Frau… Yamato ließ ihm keinerlei Möglichkeit zu handeln, hatte ihn im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes so sehr in der Hand, dass er nicht in der Lage war die Oberhand zurückzugewinnen.

Durch halb geschlossene Lider blickte er benommen zu dem Älteren hinunter, wobei der sich ihm bietenden Anblick den Druck in seiner Körpermitte schlagartig noch verstärkte. Taichi konnte spüren wie ihm das Blut ins Gesicht schoss, seine Wangen dunkler färbte, während er die automatisch in die Bettdecke verkrampften Finger aus dem weichen Stoff löste, mit der eigentlichen Intention erneut zu versuchen den Älteren etwas von sich zu drücken, doch der geschickte Mund des Sängers machte es ihm unmöglich stoisch Distanz zu wahren. Seine beherrschte Fassade bröckelte zusehends, und heiser stöhnend gruben sich seine Finger in die weichen Haare, während er Yamatos Hinterkopf fester gegen seinen Schritt drückte. Er konnte spüren wie der Ältere erst überrascht etwas zurückzuckte, ehe er ihn dann allerdings doch noch tiefer in seinen Mund aufnahm.

~*~

Geradeso konnte Yamato ein reflexartiges Würgen unterdrücken, als er plötzlich von Taichi am Hinterkopf gepackt wurde und dessen harte Erektion tiefer in seine Kehle glitt. Kurz zuckte er zurück, verkrampfte die Finger in seinem Inneren, doch er fing sich schnell, bereitete sich weiter geduldig vor. Wie schon beim letzten Blowjob musste er feststellen wie überaus gierig der Jüngere war und gerade das machte ihn wirklich an. Wie würde er sich erst verhalten, wenn es zwischen ihnen richtig zur Sache ging? Gekonnt nahm er das heiße Fleisch tiefer in seine Mundhöhle auf, versuchte Taichi die größtmöglichste Lust zu bescheren. Seine Zunge glitt stürmisch auf und ab, umkreiste die geschwollene Spitze und leckten schließlich die ersten salzigen Lusttropfen auf. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern. Wenn er in dieser Intensität weiter machte, würde Taichi sicher gleich kommen. Dessen Finger waren noch immer grob in sein blondes Haar vergraben, immer wieder spürte er wie seine Hüfte leicht nach oben zuckte und ließ schließlich von der pulsierenden Körpermitte des Brünetten ab.

Nein, Taichi würde jetzt auf keinen Fall kommen. Stattdessen spreizte er seine Finger etwas weiter, keuchte unterdrückt auf, während er sich leicht aufrichtete. Er selbst war soweit… Er hatte es lange nicht selbst getan, seine letzten Liebhaber hatten das Vorspiel mit Freuden übernommen, oder aber er hatte sich in der Position befunden einen dieser Typen für sich selbst vorzubereiten, doch heute herrschte eine ganz andere Situation. Die notdürftige Vorbereitung würde später noch ihren Preis fordern, aber gerade war Yamato viel zu erregt um auch nur im Geringsten darüber nachzudenken. Er wollte Taichi, sofort. Augenblicklich zog er seine Finger zurück, beugte sich schließlich wieder über den muskulösen Körper. Seine Finger öffneten geschmeidig das schlampig zugeknöpfte Hemd, schoben es zur Seite, ehe seine Lippen den straffen, vor Erregung bebenden Bauch, die fast stählerne Brust und den empfindlichen Hals berührten. Seine eigene helle Haut bildete einen starken Kontrast zu der makellosen Bräune des Sportlers. Langsam setzte er sich über ihn, saugte sich leidenschaftlich an dessen Halsbeuge fest, biss hinein, schmeckte die salzig benetzte Haut, immer weiter hinauf, bis seine Lippen schließlich wieder die des Sportlers in Besitz nahmen. Seine Zunge drang hart in den fremden Mund ein, nur um diesen gleich wieder zu verlassen, über die geschwollenen Lippen zu lecken und sich schließlich von ihnen zu trennen.  
„Sprich es aus. Sag, dass du mich willst.“  
Seine Stimme fast heißer vor Erregung, blickte er Taichi aus lustgetränkten Augen an. So einfach konnte Yamato es ihm nicht machen… Seine eigene stahlharte Körpermitte, drückte sich gegen die andere und ein angespanntes Stöhnen verließ seine Kehle. Wenn der Sportler ihn wirklich wollte, dann sollte er es gefälligst endlich zugeben!

~*~

Verdammt, er war jetzt schon am Limit. Egal, wie sehr er versuchte das letzte verbliebene Bisschen seines rationalen Denkens zusammenzukratzen um nicht vollständig die Kontrolle zu verlieren, Yamato machte es ihm unmöglich auch nur einen einzigen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Immer wieder zuckte sein Unterkörper von der weichen Matratze, während er seine Finger fester in die wirren Haare vergrub. Ließ der Ältere das bei jedem zu? Während ihrer gemeinsamen Schulzeit war das alleine sein Privileg gewesen. Niemandem außer ihm hatte Yamato erlaubt auch nur in die Nähe seiner Haare zu fassen, immerhin konnte damit ja womöglich eine penibel genau gestylte Strähne durcheinander gebracht werden. Vielleicht hatte es daran gelegen, dass er sich einfach immer wieder stur über das Verbot hinweg gesetzt hatte, irgendwann hatte der Ältere zumindest resigniert, es schließlich, wenn auch mit deutlichem Widerwillen, hingenommen, dass er ihm diesen lästigen Spleen einfach nicht abgewöhnen konnte. Wie um seinen Besitzanspruch zu unterstreichen gruben seine Finger sich fester in die weichen Strähnen. Yamato war gut darin ihm in diesem Moment das Gefühl zu geben etwas Besonderes zu sein, doch wahrscheinlich war auch das Teil der Masche, mit der der Sänger Männer um den Verstand brachte.

Heiser stöhnend drückte er sich erneut dem heißen Mund entgegen, und er konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihm reflexartig ein protestierender Laut entkam als Yamato ihn schließlich aus seinen Lippen gleiten ließ. Natürlich. Der Blonde würde ihn nicht so einfach kommen lassen. Er hatte ihm bereits bei ihrem letzten Mal in der Digiwelt deutlich vor Augen geführt, dass es ihm Spaß machte seine Grenzen auszutesten um kurz davor von ihm abzulassen.

Schwer atmend löste er den Griff aus dem blonden Schopf, während er aus halb geschlossenen Augen zu dem Älteren hinunterblickte. Yamato hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht sich vollständig auszuziehen, sodass er nach wie vor das nur mehr halb zugeknöpfte Hemd der Pressekonferenz trug. Scheiße, wie konnte ein Mann nur so unglaublich heiß aussehen? Gerade die Tatsache, dass Yamato nicht vollständig nackt war, das Hemd noch notdürftig seinen schlanken Oberkörper verhüllte, verlieh dem Älteren noch einen etwas verruchteren Anblick. Taichi schluckte schwer, keuchte heiser auf als er die fremden Lippen an seinem Hals spürte, aufreizend und spielerisch, ehe Yamato ihn dann erneut auf die Lippen küsste.

Der Kuss war fordernd, ungeduldig und ohne jegliche Zurückhaltung. Automatisch öffnete er seine Lippen weiter, reagierte auf die forsche Zunge mit der Intention sie zurück in die fremde Mundhöhle zu drängen, doch soweit kam es gar nicht. Schwer atmend löste Yamato sich bereits wieder von ihm, sein Blick dunkel vor Lust auf ihn gerichtet. Seine Augen weiteten sich bei dem Befehl des Älteren, und in diesem Moment war er froh, dass das Zimmer nur notdürftig von der Skyline Tokyos erhellt wurde, die Hitze in seinen Wangen so vielleicht vor den durchdringenden blauen Augen verborgen blieb. Allerdings sprach sein Gesichtsausdruck wohl dennoch Bände… Die dunklen Worte klangen wie aus einem billigen Porno entsprungen, und dennoch jagten sie einen Schauer über seinen Rücken. Verdammt, wann war er nur so unglaublich pervers geworden?

Ein Ruck ging durch seinen Körper, und sein zuvor noch völlig überfahrener Gesichtsausdruck wandelte sich, während er seine Hand von der Matratze hob. Er konnte sehen wie die blauen Augen sich weiteten, als er seine Hand fest um ihre beide Erregungen schloss, konnte spürten wie Yamatos Körper sich überrascht anspannte, die Arme des Älteren etwas einknickten und er etwas tiefer auf ihn sank. Seine Mundwinkel hoben sich zu einem herausfordernden Lächeln an, während er seine Finger an den harten Körpermitten auf und abgleiten ließ. Yamato war so nahe, dass er mühelos sein Ohr mit seinen Lippen berühren konnte.

„So sehr wie du mich…“, antwortete er mit vor Lust rauer Stimme, womit er dem Älteren wahrscheinlich eine etwas andere als erwartete Reaktion lieferte.

~*~

Die braunen Augen musterten ihn perplex, spiegelten deutliche Überforderung wieder und der blonde Sänger grinste beinahe triumphal in sich hinein. Wenn Taichi glaube, dass er es ihm so leicht machen würde seine Lust an ihm abzureagieren, dann…

Ein überraschtes Stöhnen entwich ihm, ehe er es überhaupt bemerkt hatte und gleichzeitig knickten seine Arme etwas ein. Taichis Stimme schnürte ihm fast die Luft ab, genauso wie die starke Hand, die ihre Erregungen zusammenpresste und rhythmisch an ihnen auf und ab fuhr. Oh, der Sportler ergriff also endlich die Initiative, wenn auch etwas anders als es sich Yamato erhofft hatte. Egal, es fühlte sich gut an. Ein weiteres heiseres Keuchen entkam seinen Lippen, bevor er diese auch schon wieder auf die seines Gönners presste. Er würde es jetzt einfach genießen! Ungeduldig drücke er sich dem heißen Körper entgegen, stieß immer wieder leicht die Hüften nach vorn und legte seine schweißnasse Stirn schließlich auf der braungebrannten Schulter ab. In der Digiwelt war er es allein gewesen, der die Führung übernommen und auch behalten hatte, Taichi hatte nur reagiert, wenn er es von ihm verlangt hatte. Jetzt überraschte er ihn tatsächlich, offenbar hatte er all seine Zurückhaltung verloren. Sein Daumen reizte ihre empfindlichen Spitzen, verteilte die klebrigen Tröpfen mit seiner kreisenden Bewegung und brachte Yamato fast um den Verstand. Sein Atem ging stoßweise, immer wieder stöhnte er sehnsüchtig auf, wenn es so weiter ging, würde das hier bald ein Ende finden. Er fühlte wie auch Taichis Erektion immer wieder leicht zuckte, vernahm auch dessen lustvolle Laute. Seine Finger vergruben sich in der braunen Mähne, kaum mehr in der Lage sich noch mit den Unterarmen neben dem Jüngeren abzustützen. Die wuschelige Haarpracht war nicht so weich wie sonst, vielmehr klebte sie noch etwas vom Haarspray der Pressekonferenz. Yamato hatte nie verstanden warum schon immer jemand versucht hatte, Ordnung in dieses wundervolle Chaos zu bringen. Es passte doch perfekt…  
Stöhnend warf er den Kopf zurück, verkrampfte seine schlanken Finger im dichten Haar. Er spürte Taichis Hand, dessen heißes Glied, das sich an sein eigenes drückte und sein ganze Körper spannte sich an. Gleich war es soweit, aber…

„Stopp! Hör auf.“  
Mit einem Ruck setzte er sich auf, packte bestimmend Taichis Handgelenk und zerrte die wohltuenden Finger plötzlich zur Seite. Am Gesichtsausdruck des Dunkelhaarigen konnte er dessen Widerwillen deutlich ablesen, doch es musste sein. Yamato hatte noch lange nicht das bekommen was er wollte. Wer wusste schon ob Taichi gewillt war weiterzumachen, wenn er hier fertig war?  
„… oder willst du auf das Beste verzichten?“  
In seiner Stimme lag ein leicht selbstgefälliger Ton, doch genau so viel Lust und Erregung. Die blassen Wangen waren gerötet, seine Augen ruhten auf dem markanten Gesicht des Sportlers, als er auch schon die Hüften anhob und sich kniend über seinem Partner aufrichtete. Gleichzeitig griff er nach dessen harter Körpermitte, fasste mit der freien Hand nach hinten, spaltete seine Pobacken und ließ sich schließlich behutsam nach unten sinken. Er konnte einfach nicht mehr warten. Er wollte Taichis Hitze in sich spüren, wollte ihn vor Erregung die Kontrolle verlieren sehen. Er brauchte das jetzt.

Yamatos vor Lust glühende Augen hafteten fest auf Taichis Zügen, darauf aus, jede Regung in der Mimik des Anderen einfangen zu können. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, doch trotzdem war ein ersticktes Stöhnen deutlich zu hören, als die feuchte Spitze seinen Eingang berührte und sie mit etwas Druck schließlich in ihn eintauchte. 

~*~

Yamato hatte Recht, Alkohol alleine würde am nächsten Tag nicht als Rechtfertigung für seinen völligen Kontrollverlust ausreichen. Er wollte das hier, wollte den Älteren spüren, sehen wie er durch sein Handeln den beherrschten, selbstgefälligen Ausdruck von dem blassen Gesicht fegte. Auch wenn er mit Sicherheit nicht der Einzige war dem Yamato diese Reaktion zeigte, der Blonde permanent irgendwelche Kerle verführte, so wollte er zumindest, dass sein ehemals bester Freund sich an den Sex mit ihm erinnerte. War das sein verzweifelter Versuch Spuren zu hinterlassen? Dafür zu sorgen, dass Yamato ihn nicht so einfach aus seinem Kopf ausradieren konnte? Vielleicht spielte dieser Grund mit hinzu, war ebenfalls dafür verantwortlich, dass sich die verrosteten Zahnräder in Bewegung gesetzt und sich ihre Leben erneut verbunden hatten, doch sicher nicht ausschließlich.  
Ein heiseres Stöhnen entkam seinen Lippen als er spürte wie der Ältere sich seinen Bewegungen anpasste, die schlanken Hüften sich immer wieder fester an ihn pressten. Seine Finger fühlten sich feucht und klebrig an, ihre harten Erregungen hart und pulsierend. Sein Herzschlag raste, er fühlte sich benommen und ihm war heiß, seine dunkle Haut glänzte in der schwachen Beleuchtung des glitzernden Lichtermeeres. Keuchend rang er um Atem während er sie beide weiterhin dem Höhepunkt entgegen trieb. Yamatos heftige Reaktion ließ ihn erschaudern und er war kurz davor loszulassen, als der Ältere sich mit einer plötzlichen Bewegung aufrichtete, er seine Hand ruckartig zur Seite zerrte. Widerwillig blinzelte Taichi, öffnete die Augen, von denen er nicht einmal realisiert hatte, dass er sie irgendwann geschlossen hatte. Ehe er jedoch zum Protest ansetzen konnte, ließen ihn die Worte des Älteren verstummen.  
Irritation zeichnete sich in seinen angespannten Gesichtszügen wieder, ein deutliches Zeichen dafür, dass er nicht verstand worauf Yamato hinaus wollte. Sein Plan war von Anfang an nicht durchdacht gewesen. Eigentlich hatte es nie auch nur ansatzweise einen gegeben. Ursprünglich war er überhaupt nur hierher zurückgekehrt um den Älteren dafür zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen, dass er sein gesamtes Leben ins Chaos gestürzt hatte. Allerdings war alles etwas anders als vorgesehen verlaufen...  
Mit geweiteten Augen blickte er zu dem Musiker hoch, konnte nicht verhindern, dass der schmerzhafte Druck seiner Körpermitte sich bei dem sich ihm bietenden Anblick noch verstärkte. Yamatos blasse Wangen waren gerötet, seine Haare wirr und durcheinander, die Lippen geschwollen von ihren leidenschaftlichen Küssen. Er konnte die angespannten Muskeln unter der makellosen, elfenbeinfarbenen Haut erkennen, schluckte schwer als seine Augen tiefer wanderten. Verdammt, er war nicht schwul. Er hatte sich nie auch nur ansatzweise zu Männern hingezogen gefühlt. Wieso also hatte Yamato nur so eine Wirkung auf ihn?  
Perplex riss er seinen Blick wieder hoch, starrte den Blonden aus weit aufgerissenen Augen an, als dieser sich auf ihm aufrichtete, die Mundwinkel zu einem selbstgefälligen Lächeln angehoben, die blauen Ovale dunkel vor Erregung. Sein Herzschlag setzte für eine Sekunde aus, ehe er mit doppelter Geschwindigkeit gegen seinen Brustkorb hämmerte. Scheiße. Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße. Selbst in seinem von Alkohol und Lust vernebelten Zustand war Taichi klar, dass sie dabei waren die letzte noch aufrecht erhaltene Grenze zu überschreiten. Er stöhnte unterdrückt auf als Yamato erneut sein pulsierendes Glied umfasste, krampfhaft darum bemüht sein letztes bisschen Selbstkontrolle zusammen zu kratzen. Zu schnell. Zu intensiv. Sie konnten nicht… durften nicht…

„Warte, Yamato… bitte…“  
Sein verzweifelter Versuch den Älteren davon abzuhalten weiterzugehen kam zu einem abrupten Ende, ging nahtlos ihn ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen über, als er spüren konnte wie der Ältere sich auf ihn sinken ließ, seine Spitze in die heiße Enge drang. Sie waren verrückt. Alle beide.

Keinerlei Vorbereitung, keine Verhütung. Er würde ihm wehtun, ganz bestimmt. Und dennoch fegte die intensive Empfindung sein letztes bisschen Selbstbeherrschung zur Seite. Mehr. Er wollte mehr. Seine Finger krallten sich Halt suchend in das Bettlaken, so fest, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Nur mit Mühe gelang es ihm seine bebenden Hüften auf der Matratze zu halten, zu verhindern, dass er wie von Sinnen sofort tiefer in ihn stieß. Sein gesamter Körper bebte vor Anspannung, Schweißperlen glänzten auf seiner Stirn. Seine Lider halb geschlossen, die Lippen im verzweifelten Kampf um Selbstkontrolle aufeinander gepresst, legte er den Kopf in den Nacken. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich unregelmäßig und rasch, das Blut rauschte laut in seinen Ohren. Er konnte Yamatos Stöhnen hören, spürte Widerstand, doch das schien den Älteren nicht davon abzuhalten weiterzugehen.

~*~

Yamato konnte schon die Ausmaße seiner viel zu schnellen Vorbereitung spüren. Er kämpfte einen Schmerzenslaut herunter, versuchte seinen zitternden Körper zu kontrollieren, als er sich ganz langsam auf Taichis Erregung sinken ließ. Dieses unangenehme Gefühl würde gleich vergehen… es war einfach nur das Zeugnis seiner Ungeduld. Unbewusst schloss er die Augen, konnte fühlen wie krampfhaft sich der Sportler unter ihm zurückhielt, dessen ganzer Körper vor Anspannung bebte. Warten… sie mussten warten…  
Unfähig ein weiteres Keuchen zu unterdrücken, biss er sich erneut auf die Unterlippe, seine Hände betteten sich auf der gebräunten Brust, krampften sich etwas zusammen, verschafften nur notdürftig Halt. Allmählich gewöhnte er sich an die Größe und Härte. Unter seinen Handflächen konnte er Taichis rasenden Herzschlag spüren, fühlen wie sich der Brustkorb unregelmäßig hob und senkte.  
Vorsichtig bewegte er sich immer weiter, nahm immer mehr von der stählernen Hitze in sich auf, ehe er inne hielt. Seine Atem zitterte, doch der Schmerz rückte immer mehr in den Hintergrund, machte wieder seiner unbändigen Erregung und Lust platz.  
Er spürte ihn… pur… ohne Schutz… Es war das erste Mal, dass Yamato so unbesonnen handelte. Normalerweise würde er sich niemals auf Sex ohne Kondom oder Gleitmittel einlassen, aber heute war alles anders. Es gab wahrscheinlich keine Chance mehr Taichi noch einmal so nahe zu kommen… Er liebte ihn, in dieser Sekunde wurde es ihm immer deutlicher bewusst. Wahrscheinlich verstärkt durch die Situation... sicher… aber er liebte ihn.  
Schwer atmend öffnete Yamato die blauen Augen, blickten in Taichis angespannt wirkendes Gesicht. Er sollte ihn erlösen… ihn für seine Rücksichtnahme belohnen. Sachte hob er seine Hüften wieder an, sog scharf die Luft ein, ehe er sich mit einem angespannten Stöhnen wieder nach unten sinken ließ. Sein ganzer Körper zitterte vor Erregung, als er die Prozedur immer wieder wiederholte. Doch es reichte nicht, der Rhythmus noch nicht schnell genug um seine Gier zu befriedigen. Sein Herz hämmerte gegen seine Brust, seine Augen halb geschlossen auf den Sportler gerichtet. Seine Lider waren geschlossen, der Kopf leicht in den Nacken gelegt, die Finger ins Laken vergraben. Erneut entrann ein Stöhnen Yamatos Lippen, immer intensiver wurden seine Bewegungen. Es fühlte sich gut an, unbeschreiblich. Vollkommen anders als sonst. Es war besonders… Taichi war besonders und er wollte, dass er diese Nacht niemals vergaß.

~*~

Auch wenn ihm bewusst war, dass Yamato versuchte jeglichen Schmerzenslaut zu unterdrücken, so konnte er das gepresste Keuchen dennoch nicht vollständig vor ihm verbergen. Egal von wie vielen Kerlen der Sänger sich bereits flachlegen lassen hatte, es war kein Wunder, dass sein Körper sich weigerte, sein überstürztes Vorgehen einfach so hinzunehmen. War der Ältere immer so unvernünftig? Reagierte er bei jedem seiner Aufrisse derartig heftig und hemmungslos? Nicht mehr in der Lage seine Lippen weiterhin geschlossen zu halten, schnappte Taichi keuchend nach Luft, während er krampfhaft weiter dagegen ankämpfte loszulassen und damit komplett die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Scheiße, was taten sie da eigentlich? Wie hatte es soweit kommen können?

Verzweifelt rang er um Atem, die Mimik angespannt, seine Lider weiterhin fest aufeinander gepresst. Seine Haare klebten feucht an seiner Stirn, sein gesamter Körper war bereits von einem glänzenden Schweißfilm überzogen. Er konnte Yamatos kühle Hände auf seiner Brust spüren, fühlen wie die schlanken Finger sich Halt suchend verkrampften. Quälend langsam ließ der Ältere sich auf ihn sinken, umschloss ihn dabei so fest, dass Taichi es nur mit Mühe gelang den Höhepunkt weiter hinauszuzögern. Er stöhnte rau auf, war nicht mehr in der Lage zu fokussieren. Ihm war schwindelig und heiß, sein Kopf war völlig benebelt, sein Körper schien in Flammen zu stehen. Erneut presste er seine Lippen aufeinander, noch immer in dem verzweifelten Versuch etwas Kontrolle zurück zu erlangen, doch seine Selbstbeherrschung war am Limit angelangt.  
Keuchend löste er seine Finger schließlich aus dem Bettlaken, um sie benommen auf die Hüften seines Partners zu legen, während er seinen Kopf etwas zur Seite drehte und die Lider einen Spalt öffnete, genau in dem Augenblick als Yamato seine Hüften wieder etwas anhob, sodass er beinahe aus ihm glitt, ehe der Ältere sich erneut auf ihn sinken ließ, nun deutlich schneller.

Ein überraschter Schrei entkam Taichis halb geöffneten Lippen als der Ältere ihn bei jeder Bewegung tiefer in sich aufnahm, wobei der Blonde ihn nach wie vor so fest und heiß umschloss, dass es ihm den Atem raubte. Seine Finger gruben sich tiefer in die weiche Haut und er konnte nicht länger verhindern, dass seine Hüften Yamato bei der nächsten Bewegung automatisch entgegen zuckten, während er den schlanken Körper im selben Atemzug tiefer auf sich drückte. Ein weiteres Stöhnen entkam ungedämpft seinen Lippen als Yamato ihn vollständig in sich aufnahm. Er konnte spüren wie sein Freund sich anspannte, der Sänger sich aufgrund der heftigen Bewegung kurz um ihn herum verkrampfte, womit er Taichi an die Grenzen seiner Belastbarkeit trieb. Verdammt, was war nur los mit ihm? Wie schaffte Yamato es nur ihn so um den Verstand zu bringen?

Benommen richtete er seine vor Lust und Erregung verklärten Augen auf den Älteren, während seine Hände die schmalen Hüften weiterhin festhielten, er verhinderte, dass der Blonde seine Bewegungen sofort wieder aufnehmen konnte. Er wollte ihn spüren. Ihn dabei ansehen, jede winzige Regung in dem fein geschnittenen Gesicht in sich aufnehmen, während er tief in ihm verharrte. Vielleicht mochte es für Yamato bedeutungsloser Sex sein. Ein weiteres Abenteuer, das er nach mehreren Tagen wieder vergessen würde. Doch in diesem Moment fühlte es sich nicht danach an. Taichis Mundwinkel hoben sich kaum merklich zu einem leichten Lächeln an, ehe er kaum hörbar den Namen des Älteren wisperte.

~*~

Taichis warme Hände verursachten ein angenehmes Kribbeln auf seiner hellen, von Schweiß bedeckten Haut. Das halb geöffnete Hemd klebte mittlerweile an seinem erhitzten Körper, doch die schlanken Finger hatten lange einen Weg unter das weiße Stück Stoff gefunden. Es fühlte sich schön an und half ihm zusätzlich seine Bewegungen besser zu koordinieren. Im stetigen Rhythmus bewegte er die Hüften auf und ab, fühlte wie er Taichis Länge immer tiefer in sich aufnahm, während seine eigene Erregung immer stärker pulsierte. Der unangenehme Schmerz war mittlerweile vollkommen verschwunden. Da war nur noch Taichi… in ihm, unter ihm… sein erregtes Stöhnen, das unumstößlich zeigte, wie sehr es ihm gefiel, seine von Lust verklärten braunen Augen… Ein heiseres Stöhnen entkam dem blonden Sänger als er Taichis Härte schließlich vollständig in sich spürte. Es verursachte ein letztes Ziehen in seinem Unterleib, doch es dauerte nur einige Sekunden, in denen er einfach stillhielt. In der Absicht seine Bewegungen fließend beizubehalten, versuchte er sich erneut von dem sportlich Körper zu erheben, doch Taichis Hände hielten ihn zurück. Er keuchte überrascht auf, als die warmen Augen sich auf ihn richteten, ihn seltsam musternd anblickten.  
Taichi war so tief mit ihm verbunden, verharrte regungslos in ihm und ließ Yamato keine Chance sein Tun fortzusetzen. Er sah ihn einfach nur schweigend an.  
Seine blauen Augen weiteten sich, als sich Taichis Lippen zu einem sanften Lächeln anhoben und er seinen Namen flüsterte. Was bedeutete das? Ein wohliger Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken und er konnte nicht verhindern, dass er ein liebevolles Lächeln erwiderte. Was machten sie da? Hatte Taichi nicht vorgehabt einfach seine Lust und Neugierde an ihm zu stillen? Hatte er es nicht dankbar angenommen, um dem Mann den er liebte wenigstens einmal nah sein zu können? Doch gerade war jede Wildheit und Gier aus den braunen Tiefen verschwunden, vielmehr lag ein fast… zärtlicher Ausdruck in ihnen, der ihn in seinen Bann zog, ihn fast hypnotisierte.  
„Taichi… ich...“

Schnell presste er die Lippen aufeinander. Was machte er da? Er durfte sich nicht so gehen lassen. Er konnte es ihm doch nicht so einfach sagen! Es ging hier nur um Sex… und sonst um nichts!  
Ruckartig wandte er das Gesicht zur Seite, seine Hände die noch immer auf der trainierten Brust ruhten, ballten sich wie automatisch zu Fäusten. Yamato spürte wie sein vor Lust glühendes Gesicht sich noch mehr erhitzte… seine Augen leicht brannten. Wie war er wohl, wenn er wirklich Gefühle für jemanden hatte? Wenn Taichi ihm in so einer Situation schon das Gefühl gab, dass da mehr war? Dass es um mehr als bloße körperliche Begierde ging? Was machte dieser Mistkerl mit ihm?

Angespannt schluckte er die aufkommende Frustration herunter. Egal wie es gerade wirkte, Taichi wollte nur seine Neugierde befriedigen… er selbst hatte ihm diesen Floh in der Digiwelt ins Ohr gesetzt. In einer geschmeidigen Bewegung drehte Yamato das Gesicht wieder zu ihm zurück, strich mit den Händen über die glatte, gebräunte Haut. Von der Brust hinab zum Bauch, dann hinauf über seine eigenen Schenkel, weiter bis hin zu den übrigen verschlossenen Knöpfen seines Hemdes. Langsam wurde es Zeit das letzte Stück Stoff fallen zu lassen. Geduldig knöpfte er es auf, strich es schließlich über die Schultern, ließ es schlicht nach unten rutschen. Seine kühlen Finger legten sich auf die starken Hände des Sportlers, die ihn immer noch an jeder Bewegung hinderten. Seine Augen richteten sich wieder fest auf Taichis, wahrscheinlich konnte er den Wehmut in seinem eigenen Blick nicht verbergen, als er die wärmenden Hände schließlich von seinem Körper wegdrängte, seine Finger mit den anderen verhakte und sich nach vorn beugte. Langsam führte er Taichis Arme nach unten, drückte sie schließlich neben seinem Kopf auf die Matratze. Bei dieser Bewegung glitt die harte Männlichkeit leicht aus ihm heraus, ausreichend einen weiteren Schauer über Yamatos Haut zu jagen. Ihre Gesichter waren sich nun wieder so wunderbar nah. Er konnte Taichis heißen Atem spüren, konnte sehen wie er ihn abwartend ansah. Das Gesicht gerötet, die Haare feucht von Schweiß an seiner Stirn klebend. Er war perfekt… aber Yamato wusste wie einseitig seine Gefühle waren.

Ganz vorsichtig berührte der Taichis Lippen mit den seinen, löste die Finger aus seinem sanften Griff, nur um sie auf die glühenden Wangen zu legen. Sanft begann er erneut sein Becken zu bewegen, doch statt den alten Rhythmus ungestüm wieder aufzunehmen ließ er es kreisen, vertiefte den Kuss, indem er die weichen, geschwollenen Lippen mit der Zunge spaltete. Doch nur einen Moment, dann entfernte er sich wieder von ihnen, so weit, dass er Taichi wieder ansehen konnte.

„Du... bist für mich... keiner 'dieser' Kerle…“  
Seine Stimme zitterte, immer wieder unterdrückte er ein leises Stöhnen, während er sich wieder härter in den heißen Schoß presste. Er hatte es ausgesprochen ohne darüber nachzudenken, aber es war in Ordnung. Es legte nicht seine wahren Gefühle offen, zeigte Taichi aber hoffentlich, dass es nicht bedeutungslos für ihn war. Bei jedem anderen One Night Stand hätte er schon lange seine Lust befriedigt, hätte emotionslos das Finale angesteuert, doch nicht mit Taichi. Er wollte es genießen, es hinauszögern und in diesem Moment fühlte es sich richtiger an als jemals zuvor. Taichi selbst gab ihm das Gefühl, dass es richtig war was sie taten, ob nun bewusst oder nicht.

~*~

Taichi konnte die Überraschung in den fein geschnittenen Gesichtszügen sehen, die Irritation über sein Verhalten und ein warmes Prickeln breitete sich in seinem Inneren aus. Er hatte es geschafft. Er hatte sich ganz offensichtlich anders verhalten als die namenlosen Kerle vor ihm. Dass er damit eine weitere Grenze überschritt, ihre körperliche Nähe sich längst nicht mehr nur wie bedeutungslose Triebbefriedigung anfühlte, war in diesem Moment unwichtig. Er verschwendete keinen Gedanken an das danach, hatte schon beim Überschreiten der Schwelle des Hotelzimmers sein rationales Denken vollständig ausgeschalten.  
Als Yamatos Lippen sich ebenfalls zu einem sanften Lächeln anhoben, der Ausdruck in den blauen Augen sich von dunkel vor Lust und Begierde zu fast zärtlich wandelte, beschleunigte sich sein Herzschlag. Obwohl die leidenschaftlichen, fast gierigen Bewegungen des Älteren ihn zuvor heftiger stimuliert hatten, er kaum in der Lage gewesen war den Höhepunkt noch länger hinauszuzögern, fühlte sich alles gerade noch intensiver an. Sie waren verbunden, nicht nur körperlich. Das erste Mal seit ihrem Aufeinandertreffen bei der Hochzeit, seit all dem Chaos, das seither passiert war, hatte er das Gefühl, dass Yamatos stoische Maske völlig zerbröckelt war. Vielleicht war er naiv und der Blonde nur ein unheimlich guter Schauspieler mit einer ausgeklügelten Strategie, doch für ihn wirkten die Emotionen in dem sonst so starren Gesicht echt und aufrichtig.  
Und dann war der fast magische Moment vorbei, Yamatos Mimik verkrampfte sich und der Ältere brach ihren Blickkontakt ruckartig. Taichi konnte spüren wie die Hände auf seiner Brust sich zu Fäusten ballten, der schlanke Körper sich auf ihm anspannte. Ein leises Keuchen entkam seinen Lippen als sein Partner sich etwas aufrichtete, er bei dieser Bewegung noch etwas tiefer in die heiße Enge glitt. Was hatte Yamato sagen wollen? Welche Gedanken waren durch seinen Kopf gezuckt?  
Braune Augen wichen keine Sekunde von dem Musiker, der nun mit ruhigen, steten Handgriffen sein Hemd aufknöpfte, ehe er den Stoff dann in einer fließenden Bewegung von seinem Oberkörper gleiten ließ. Die Wärme in den blauen Ovalen hatte sich verändert, hin zu einem Ausdruck, den Taichi nicht wirklich deuten konnte. Nur widerstrebend ließ er zu, dass Yamato seine Hände von seinen Hüften schob, konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Wangen einen etwas dunkleren Farbton annahmen als der Ältere seine Arme neben seinem Kopf auf die Matratze presste. Die dominante Seite des Musikers war heiß, das konnte er nicht leugnen... Die schlanken Finger verwoben sich in seine, und er drückte sie fester, als Yamato bei der Bewegung langsam aus ihm glitt. Ein weiteres heiseres Keuchen entkam seinen halb geöffneten Lippen, während er schwer atmend verharrte. Abwartend. Unruhig. Plötzlich fühlte sich alles anders an. Gefühlvoller, intensiver, richtiger, und im selben Atemzug unglaublich falsch.  
Weiche Lippen berührten die seinen, sanft und zärtlich. Selbst als Yamato seine Lippen teilte um mit seiner Zunge in seinen Mund zu dringen, verschwand dieses Gefühl nicht. In der Digiwelt und auch jetzt zuvor waren all ihre Handlungen triebgesteuert und wie von Sinnen gewesen. Nun plötzlich wirkte alles ruhiger, bedachter. Benommen blinzelte er, als ein dünnes Rinnsal aus Schweiß ihm ins Auge lief, ehe er dann überrascht erstarrte. Er hatte es gehofft, ein Teil von ihm hatte es gespürt, doch die Worte nun direkt aus dem Mund des Älteren zu hören, war etwas völlig anderes. Natürlich war er nicht wie die anderen Kerle. Selbst Yamato konnte nicht ausblenden, dass sie jahrelang befreundet gewesen waren, ihre Beziehung zueinander eine völlig andere Ausgangsbasis bildete als bei all den Männern, die er zuvor abgeschleppt hatte. Erneut hoben sich seine Lippen zu einem leichten Lächeln, wobei es dieses Mal allerdings wehmütig und fast traurig wirkte. Er schluckte schwer, hob dann seine Hand um sie sanft in den Nacken des Älteren zu legen. War Yamato eigentlich bewusst, wie sehr die leisen Worte nach Abschied klangen? Natürlich, ihm war ebenfalls klar, dass sie nicht mehr zurückkonnten, dass zwischen ihnen zu viel passiert war um ihre alte Freundschaft neu aufzubauen, doch er versuchte nach wie vor krampfhaft diese Tatsache von sich zu schieben. Wortlos zog er den Älteren wieder zu sich herunter, allerdings noch ohne ihre Lippen erneut miteinander zu versiegeln. Er spürte warmen, unsteten Atem in seinem Gesicht, konnte Yamatos rasenden Herzschlag fühlen. Zärtlich strichen seine Finger über seinen Nacken, glitten langsam tiefer über den breiten Rücken, unsichtbare Muster auf die weiche Haut zeichnend, während er seine Hüften etwas gegen den schlanken Körper bewegte, um so langsam wieder mit seiner harten Körpermitte tiefer zu dringen. Er stöhnte leise gegen Yamatos Lippen, während seine dunklen Augen durch halb geschlossene Lider nach wie vor direkt auf den Musiker gerichtet waren.  
"Was... machst du nur mit mir?", presste er mit belegter Stimme hervor, während seine Finger sich fester in die weiche Haut gruben. Verdammt, was war nur mit ihm los? Wieso war der Sex alleine plötzlich nicht mehr genug? Weshalb wollte er so viel mehr? Warum war da auf einmal dieses stechende Brennen in seiner Brust, wenn er daran dachte, dass Yamato vielleicht schon morgen dem nächsten Kerl diesen Gesichtsausdruck zeigen konnte?

~*~

Genießerisch schloss Yamato die blauen Augen, versuchte die Berührungen der sanften Finger auf seiner Haut so noch deutlicher zu spüren. Er wollte sich diese Nacht genau einprägen, niemals vergessen, was hier zwischen ihnen passierte. Ein leises Stöhnen folgte einem kurzen Schaudern, als Taichi sein Becken leicht nach oben bewegte, so wieder tiefer in ihn drang. Wieder blickte er in die warmen braunen Augen und kurz stockte ihm bei den liebevollen, doch irgendwie verzweifelten Worten der Atem. Er wusste nicht was er antworten sollte, oder ob es überhaupt einer Antwort bedurfte, doch irgendwie wurde ihm das Herz schwer. Sie würden sich nach dieser Nacht nicht mehr wiedersehen… Ihre Wege würden sich ein für alle Mal trennen und es gab kein Zurück. Egal ob es sich gerade anfühlte, als sei zwischen ihnen alles perfekt, tief in sich wusste der blonde Sänger, dass dem nicht so war. Es war nur Sex… sonst nichts.

//Ich liebe dich…//  
Zu gern hätte er es einfach gesagt, Taichi mit diesen Worten erneut die Lippen versiegelt, aber er wusste, dass es nicht ging. Der Sportler empfand nichts für ihn, außer einer gewissen Zuneigung… das konnte er nicht abstreiten. Aber für ihre Freundschaft kam jede Hilfe zu spät. Sie hatten versagt… Er selbst hatte versagt.  
„Vielleicht will ich einfach nicht, dass du mich vergisst… vielleicht will ich, dass dir diese Nacht im Gedächtnis bleibt...“  
Ein eher trauriges Lächeln huschte bei seinen leisen Worten über seine Lippen, ehe er sich auf dem Sportler aufrichtete. Kurz sahen sie sich noch an, bevor Yamato all seine Bedenken hinunter schluckte. Er wollte wirklich, dass Taichi diese Nacht niemals vergaß und dafür würde er spätestens jetzt sorgen. Der melancholische Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht wandelte sich, wurde von einem frechen Grinsen völlig überspielt.

„Es ist Zeit...“  
Damit griff er nach einem von Taichis Handgelenken, führte es zielstrebig zu seiner Körpermitte. Er keuchte voller Erregung auf, als die warme Hand wie gefordert sein hartes Glied umschloss. Seine eigenen Hände platzierte er auf den starken Schultern, beugte sich leicht nach vorn um mehr Halt zu gewinnen. Immer noch waren ihre Blicke verbunden und ohne weitere Vorwarnung hob er den ganzen Körper an, ließ Taichi fast aus sich gleiten, nur um sich gleich wieder hart sinken zu lassen. Er stöhnte laut auf, spannte seinen Unterleib immer wieder an, wenn er erneut nach unten sank um den Dunkelhaarigen damit noch fester zu umschließen. Sein Rhythmus steigerte sich immer mehr, seine Bewegungen wurden härter. Seinen Kopf in den Nacken gelegt, die Augen geschlossen versuchte er jedes Gefühl in sich aufzunehmen. Taichis erregtes Stöhnen machte ihn beinahe wahnsinnig, die warme Hand an seiner heißen Erregung trieb ihn fast an den Rand der Ekstase. Seine Finger gruben sich tief in die gebräunte Haut, während sein Geist alles um ihn herum ausblendete. Es gab nur noch Taichi und ihn.

~*~

Erneut blinzelte Taichi perplex, noch immer so nahe, dass ihre Lippen sich beinahe berührten, die verschwindend geringe Distanz allerdings noch immer Aufrecht erhaltend. Yamatos Worte waren gewohnt arrogant und selbstbewusst, doch der Tonfall des Älteren schien nicht wirklich zu ihrem Inhalt zu passen. Der Musiker klang ehrlich, als ob ihm tatsächlich etwas daran lag, dass er diese Nacht in Erinnerung behielt, und das nicht um damit sein eigenes Ego zu steigern und sich selbst damit noch unwiderstehlicher zu fühlen. Es war anders als damals in der Digiwelt. Allgemein wirkte der Rockstar einen Moment wie ausgetauscht, fast melancholisch, ehe der Ausdruck dann allerdings ganz plötzlich wieder aus dem fein geschnittenen Gesicht verschwand, seine Mundwinkel sich zu einem herausfordernden Grinsen anhoben.  
Bevor er in der Lage war auch nur in irgendeiner Art und Weise zu reagieren hatte Yamato nach seinem Handgelenk gegriffen, und viel zu überrumpelt um sich gegen die forsche Anweisung zu wehren schlossen seine schlanken Finger sich folgsam um die harte Körpermitte. Er spürte wie sein Herzschlag sich beschleunigte als der Ältere sofort aufkeuchte, und schon trat die Irritation über das seltsame Verhalten seines Freundes schon wieder in den Hintergrund. Die dunklen Augen noch immer fest auf das fein geschnittene Gesicht gerichtet festigte er seinen Griff, fuhr mit seiner Hand dann langsam die gesamte Länge der feuchten Erregung nach. Er spürte wie Yamatos Finger sich in seine Schultern gruben, stöhnte unterdrückt auf als der Sänger seine Hüften anhob, er bei dieser Bewegung fast vollständig aus der heißen Enge glitt. Erst als er nur noch fest seine Spitze umschloss, stoppte er, die blauen Augen dunkel und vor Lust verklärt auf ihn gerichtet, ehe Yamato sein Becken in einer fließenden Bewegung, hart und ohne Zurückhaltung wieder auf ihn sinken ließ. Reflexartig schlossen seine Finger sich fester um die harte Erregung, während seine gleichmäßigen Bewegungen für einen Moment stockten, ein abgehaktes Stöhnen seinen Lippen entkam, bevor er mit bebender Hand versuchte zu einem stetigen Rhythmus zurück zu finden. Immer wieder hielt er inne, unfähig all die Empfindungen zu verarbeiten, überhaupt noch einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, während er versuchte sich den fordernden Bewegungen des Älteren anzupassen.  
Er konnte spüren wie Fingernägel sich in seine Haut gruben, doch der Schmerz war nicht unangenehm, im Gegenteil. Er führte ihm nur noch intensiver vor Augen wie heftig Yamato auf ihn reagierte, wie sehr er seinetwegen die Kontrolle verlor. In diesem Moment gab es nur sie beide, niemand anderen. Haltlos stöhnend zuckte seine Hüfte immer wieder von der Matratze, sodass er, sobald der Ältere sich auf ihn sinken ließ, im selben Rhythmus noch tiefer stieß. Obwohl ihm seine Lider immer wieder zuzufallen drohten, zwang er sich die Augen zumindest einen Spalt geöffnet zu halten, den aufregenden Anblick nicht zu verschwenden. Yamato hatte seinen Kopf in den Nacken gelegt, die Augen geschlossen, die Haare klebten schweißnass in seiner Stirn. Er konnte spüren, wie nahe sein Partner dem Höhepunkt war, wie er sich um ihn herum bei jeder Bewegung deutlich mehr verkrampfte, und ihn damals ebenfalls an den Rande des Wahnsinns trieb.  
„Mehr…“  
Die gepresste Aufforderung hatte seine Lippen verlassen, ehe er sie verhindern konnte, doch es war egal. Er hatte längst den Punkt erreicht in dem er nicht mehr über seine Worte nachdachte, in dem es ihm egal war, dass er gerade selbst billige Szenen aus Pornos kopierte. Er hatte sich immer darüber lustig gemacht, sich gefragt, wie jemand derartig peinliche Dinge beim Sex von sich geben konnte, doch in diesem Augenblick war es genau das was er wollte. Mehr. Alles.

~*~

Laut stöhnend grub er seine Finger tief in die weiche Haut, krampfte sie rhythmisch zu seinen Bewegungen zusammen. Taichis Bitte nach Mehr hallte in seinen Ohren nach und er wollte nichts lieber als sie zu erfüllen. Hart ließ er seine Becken nach unten schnellen, prallte auf die schweißnasse Haut seines Partners, ehe er sich wieder erhob und die ganze Prozedur immer und immer wiederholte. Allmählich spürte er, dass ihn die Kraft in den Beinen verließ, doch er gab nicht nach. Er würde sie beide zum Höhepunkt bringen, würde dafür sorgen, dass Taichi es niemals vergaß. Angespannt stöhnte er erneut, fühlte die unregelmäßigen Bewegungen an seiner Körpermitte, die ihm aber dennoch nach und nach die Luft raubten, ihm zeigten wie er den Sportler um den Verstand brachte. Das Geräusch von aufeinander klatschender, feuchter Haut, gemischt mit ihren erregten Stimmen vernebelte ihm die letzten Sinne. Es war einfach nicht mehr möglich es noch länger hinauszuzögern. Sein feuchtes, heißes Glied zuckte immer wieder in Taichis Hand, genau wie der starke Muskel, der den Sportler immer mehr einengte.

„Taichi…!!“  
Sein Oberkörper krümmte sich zusammen, seine Ellbogen knickten leicht ein, während seine Finger feine rote Linien von den Schultern bis hin zu Taichis Brust zogen. Es war zu viel, zu intensiv und so ließ er schließlich los. Seine Lippen leicht geöffnet, die Augen geschlossen, schnappte er abgehackt nach Luft, ehe ein letztes Keuchen seiner Kehle entrann. Sein vor Anspannung und Erregung zitternder Körper spannte sich an, pulsierte um die stählerne Körpermitte des Jüngeren, als er sich in mehreren Schüben über dessen Finger und Bauch ergoss. Schwer atmend sank er in sich zusammen, öffnete die schweren Lider um in das Gesicht seines Partners blicken zu können, neugierig zu sehen ob er erfolgreich gewesen war, ob er Taichi genauso viel Lust bereitete hatte, wie er ihm.

~*~

Er konnte spüren wie nahe Yamato bereits dem Höhepunkt war, und auch er selbst näherte sich mehr und mehr dem Abgrund. Ein Teil von ihm wollte endlich loslassen, während ein anderer verbissen verhindern wollte, dass alles schon ein Ende fand. Stöhnend bewegte er sich immer wieder in heftigen Stößen gegen den schlanken Körper, sich dem von Yamato auferlegten Rhythmus anpassend. Die harte Erregung des Älteren zuckte unter seinen Fingern, das heiße Fleisch pulsierte und keuchend festigte er seinen Griff etwas, variierte den Druck damit unbewusst und sorgte dafür, dass der Musiker schließlich endgültig losließ. Das Stöhnen seines Namens, der süße Schmerz als Nägel in der verzweifelten Suche nach Halt über seine Haut kratzten und der heftige Ruck, der durch den schlanken Körper ging, sorgten dafür, dass er fast zeitgleich den Höhepunkt erreichte. Yamato umschloss ihn so fest, dass ihm einen Moment schwarz vor Augen wurde, während er keuchend um Luft schnappte. Er spürte wie der Blonde über seiner Hand kam und seine Finger glitten von dem zuckenden Glied ab.

Ohne nachzudenken schloss er seine Arme fest um den bebenden Körper, stieß noch einmal begleitet von einem rauen Stöhnen in die heiße Enge, bevor er ebenfalls den Höhepunkt erreichte, sein Unterkörper heftig gegen Yamatos zuckte als er sich in ihm ergoss. Fast verzweifelt rang er um Atem, versuchte krampfhaft seinen rasenden Herzschlag zu beruhigen, die starken Arme noch immer fest um Yamato geschlossen. Immer wieder erschauderte sein Körper von den Nachwirkungen des Orgasmus und benommen wisperte er den Namen des Älteren. Sein Hals fühlte sich staubtrocken an und er schluckte schwer, ehe er seine Lippen auch schon wieder in Atemnot öffnete, um keuchend Sauerstoff in seine Lungen zu befördern. Er konnte Yamatos rasenden Herzschlag spüren und benommen öffnete er seine fest aufeinander gepressten Lider einen Spalt, wobei er direkt in die tiefblauen Ovale des Älteren blickte. Die Lichter Tokyos spiegelten sich in den Augen seines Freundes, die Wangen gerötet, das weiche Haar zerwühlt. Yamato war wunderschön.

Noch war er nicht gewillt den Ältern loszulassen, die feste Umarmung zu lösen. Der Moment war perfekt und obwohl er sonst immer den Mund offen hatte, schwieg er nun um diesen letzten Augenblick von Nähe nicht zu ruinieren. Das riesige Kingsizebett war zerwühlt, das Leintuch an mehreren Stellen lose und von der Matratze gezogen, ein stummer Zeuge des heftigen Sex. Er konnte spüren wie der schlanke Körper auf ihm erschauderte und in einer fahrigen Bewegung löste er zumindest einen Arm, angelte nach der halb auf dem Boden hängenden Decke um sie über sie zu ziehen.

~*~

Taichis Arme umfingen ihn, drückten Yamato fest an den bebenden Körper. Ein letzter harter Stoß begleitet von einem lustvollen Stöhnen und er konnte spüren, wie Taichi in ihm kam. Sein eigener Körper erzitterte noch immer. Nur langsam klang der Höhepunkt ab, gemischt mit einer unendlichen Befriedigung. Die starken Arme des Jüngeren hielten ihn immer noch an sich gedrückt, seine leise Stimme, die immer wieder schwer nach Atem rang, flüsterte seinen Namen. Eine Gänsehaut breitete sich auf seinem verschwitzen Körper aus, doch er genoss es. Die Wärme, die Nähe… die Tatsache, dass ihre Verbindung noch immer bestand. Taichis braune Augen hafteten auf seinem Gesicht, schienen sich alles genau einzuprägen und Yamato tat es ihm gleich. Er wollte diesen Moment in sich einschließen, niemals vergessen, wie sein Liebster ihn in dieser Sekunde anblickte. Seine Augen sagten so viel, doch der Blonde wusste, dass es sich lediglich aus der Situation ergab.

Seine Lippen zucken zu einem traurigen Lächeln nach oben, als Taichi die Decke um sie beide hüllte, ihn fürsorglich wärmend weiter an sich drücke. Es fühlte sich so schön an,… so unendlich traurig. Morgen war es alles vergessen, morgen, wenn sein Freund wieder nüchtern war, würde er es wahrscheinlich bereuen… Bestimmend drückte sich der Musiker nach oben, richtete sich leicht auf und befreite sich aus der warmen Umarmung. Die Decke rutschte dabei nach unten, blieb auf den trainierten Beinen liegen, ehe er sich zum Nachttisch streckte, auf dem eine Box mit Taschentüchern stand. Hastig zog er eines heraus und ließ Taichi dabei aus sich gleiten. Ein beklemmendes Gefühl der Leere befiel ihn augenblicklich und beinah bereute er seine Bewegung. Schließlich rutschte Yamato ganz von dem Brünetten herab, konnte jetzt schon die Auswirkungen seiner schlechten Vorbereitung spüren. Es brannte… und morgen würde es sicher noch mehr schmerzen, aber das war in Ordnung…

Liebevoll wischte er mit dem Taschentuch über Taichis Bauch, nahm die Spuren seiner Begierde auf, löschte sie somit fast völlig aus. Vielleicht bildete er es sich ein, aber irgendwie wirkte sein Freund bedrückt… dessen Augen hatten einen, für ihn, undeutbaren Ausdruck angenommen. In einer unbedachten Handlung legte er seine kühlen Finger auf die noch immer leicht erhitzten Wangen des Sportlers. Er wollte nicht, dass es jetzt schon vorbei war… Langsam neigte er sich herab, wartete auf keine Reaktion, und versiegelte noch einmal die vollen Lippen seines Liebsten. Er würde ihn loslassen… morgen.  
Geschmeidig griff er hinter sich, angelte nach der Decke und zog sie, während er sich zurück in Taichis Arme legte, wieder über sie. Wenn es ihm nicht Recht war, würde er ihn sicher von sich stoßen… Deprimiert schloss er die blauen Tiefen, lauschte Taichis ruhiger werdendem Herzschlag, während seine Finger zärtlich über den muskulösen Bauch glitten. Auch wenn er es gern noch länger auskosten würde, er musste jetzt schlafen… der Alkohol, der Stress des Tages und der heiße Sex forderten endgültig ihren Tribut…

~*~

Nur widerwillig löste Taichi seine Arme als der Ältere Anstalt machte sich aufzurichten, und noch immer leicht benommen beobachtete er wie Yamato sich zum Nachttisch beugte um einige Taschentücher aus der dort bereit gestellten Box zu angeln. Klar, Hotelzimmer waren auf alles vorbereitet. Wahrscheinlich wurde eine Suite mit derartigem Ausblick vorwiegend von Paaren zu besonderen Anlässen gebucht. Ein leises Keuchen entkam seinem noch immer überempfindlichen Körper als er aus dem Älteren glitt und hastig wandte er seinen Blick zur Seite hin ab, als er im dämmrigen Licht sehen konnte wie die Spuren seines Höhepunkts sich in einem dünnen Rinnsal über die blasse Haut zogen. Wie konnte ihm Yamato nur so blind vertrauen, dass er vollständig auf sämtliche Verhütung verzichtet hatte? Da war kein Zögern gewesen, der Ältere hatte ihn nicht einmal gefragt, ob er Kondome dabei hatte…  
Seine braunen Augen waren weiterhin abwesend auf den blonden Sänger gerichtet, der gerade sanft die letzten Hinterlassenschaften ihres Tuns von seinem Bauch wischte. Automatisch spannte sich sein Körper etwas an, die ausgeprägten Muskelstränge deutlich unter der dunklen Haut sichtbar. War das reine Routine? Verhielt sich Yamato nach dem Sex immer so? Der Ältere war fürsorglich und liebevoll, nicht wie jemand der bereit war ihm am nächsten Tag ein für alle Mal den Rücken zuzukehren. Fast schon erwartete er, dass das die letzte gute Tat des Blonden gewesen war, dass sein ehemals bester Freund nun aufstehen, sich anziehen und gehen würde. Perplex zuckte er zusammen, als er realisierte, dass sich die blauen Augen auf ihn gerichtet hatten, seine Mimik deutlich überrascht, ehe seine Gesichtszüge sich merklich entspannten, er sich etwas gegen die zärtliche Berührung lehnte und seine Wange an die kühlen Finger schmiegte. Als Yamato sich nach vorn lehnte um ihn zu küssen, verharrte er nur bewegungslos, der Kontakt ihrer Lippen kaum mehr als eine flüchtige, zarte Berührung.

Obwohl er das Verhalten des Sängers nicht verstand, es für ihn keinerlei Sinn ergab, schob Taichi sämtliche Bedenken beiseite und sanft schloss er erneut seine Arme um den schlanken Körper, als Yamato sich an ihn drückte. Er konnte spüren wie die Fingerkuppen des Älteren zärtlich über seinen Bauch glitten, wie die Bewegung langsam fahriger wurden, die gleichmäßigen Atemzüge seines Freundes ihm schließlich anzeigten, dass dieser eingeschlafen war. Abwesend strich er durch die weichen Haare, fuhr mit seinen Fingern langsam durch die längst nicht mehr perfekt gestylten Strähnen. Ein trauriges Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, während er den Blick auf den schlafenden jungen Mann in seinen Armen senkte. Yamato sah jünger aus als sonst, so friedlich und entspannt, wie er seinen Freund selten gesehen hatte. Langsam beugte er sich nach vor um einen sanften Kuss auf den weichen Schopf zu hauchen, ehe er dann ebenfalls müde die Augen schloss. Schon jetzt konnte ein leichtes Pochen in seinen Schläfen spüren, die Nebenwirkungen seines übermäßigen Alkoholkonsums kündigten sich bereits an. Allerdings schafften es selbst die Kopfschmerzen nicht ihn weiterhin wach zu halten, die Strapazen und Aufregungen des Tages hatten ihn einfach zu sehr erschöpft, sodass er schließlich ebenfalls nur kurze Zeit später eingeschlafen war. 

~TBC~


	9. Abschied

Noch waren die blauen Augen geschlossen, noch regte er sich nicht in den warmen Armen seines Freundes. Im Zimmer musste es mittlerweile hell sein, denn durch seine Lider konnte er die Wärme des Sonnenlichts spüren. Seine Hand strich über die weiche Haut, seine Finger fühlten die ausgeprägte Muskulatur des Körpers unter ihm. Leicht blinzelnd versuchte er seinen müden Blick zu klären und sah sich benommen um. Sein Kopf lag auf Taichis Schulter, seine Hand auf dessen Bauch, ihre Beine waren miteinander verworren und die gleichmäßigen Atemzüge seines Freundes machten ihn erneut schläfrig. Seufzend schmiegte er das Gesicht an die starke Brust, ehe er realisierte, dass er tatsächlich noch zusammen mit Taichi im Bett lag. Schlagartig riss er die Augen auf und verkrampfte sich kurz. Er musste ruhig bleiben! Unsicher wandte der den Blick nach oben, in das schlafende Gesicht. Irgendetwas in ihm wollte den Dunkelhaarigen auf keinen Fall wecken. Erst mal musste er selbst zu sich kommen!

Ganz vorsichtig schälte er sich aus der gemütlichen Umarmung, rutsche langsam auf der Matratze zum Rand des Bettes. Oder zumindest versuchte er es. Ein stechender Schmerz zog sich durch seinen Unterleib und keuchend sackte er wieder zusammen. Verdammte Scheiße! Er hatte es gewusst… wieso war er nur so ein Vollidiot? Noch einmal richtete er sich auf, diesmal deutlich langsamer, die Augen permanent auf den Sportler gerichtet. Er sollte jetzt einfach nur nicht aufwachen…  
Sein Blick verharrte noch einen Moment auf dem entspannten Gesicht, betrachtete es wehmütig. Er sah so friedlich aus… Noch… Natürlich hatte Yamato ihm gesagt, dass der Alkohol keine Ausrede für ihn darstellte… trotzdem… so wie er Taichi einschätzte, würde dieser in einer Panikreaktion wieder vollkommen unkontrolliert reagieren. Ihre gemeinsame Nacht hatte nichts zu bedeuten… alle Zärtlichkeiten, alles was Yamatos Herz zum Schlagen gebracht hatte, entsprang einzig und allein Taichis Neugierde… und seiner eigenen Dummheit.

Mit einem leisen Stöhnen setzte er sich am Bettrand auf, warf einen Blick zurück auf das zerwühlte Laken. Eindeutige Flecken waren an der Stellen zu sehen, wo er geschlafen hatte… das Putzpersonal würde sich freuen… genervt fuhr er sich durchs zerzauste Haar, blickte dann aber irritiert auf, als ein vibrierendes Geräusch an seine Ohren drang. Suchend blickte er um sich, erkannte sein Handy, dessen Display gleichzeitig zum nervenden Ton der Vibration aufleuchtete. >>Sono-san<<, stand auf der Anzeige und mit einem mehr als angespannten Gesichtsausdruck, nahm er das Telefon in die Hand, bestätigte den Anruf seines Managers.  
„Ja?“  
Seine Stimme, die noch immer sehr rau und dunkel klang, hielt er leise, versuchte sich gequält aufzurichten, ohne Taichi zu wecken oder einen verräterischen Laut in den Hörer abzugeben. Seine Beine fühlten sich weich und wackelig an, sein Rücken schmerzte und er war sich sicher, dass sein Hintern wund und leicht geschwollen war…  
//Herzlichen Glückwunsch…//

„Yamato! Hab ich dich geweckt? Hast du dich ein bisschen ausgeruht? Ja? Sehr gut, dann lass mich gleich zum Geschäftlichen kommen!“  
Die Stimme des älteren Mannes klang aufgeregt und dass er ihn nicht einmal antworten ließ, verhieß sicher nichts Gutes… Sicher ging es um Termine… und noch mehr Termine… Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen schleppte er sich ins angrenzende Badezimmer, verschloss lautlos die Tür hinter sich, während er weiter dem Monolog von Sono-san lauschte: „Die zwei Wochen, in denen du dir diese Dummheit erlaubst hast, hat das Label einiges an Geld gekostet, wie du weißt! Der Boss will, dass ihr eine kleine Tour gebt, anlässlich eurer neuen Single, deren Debüt deinetwegen ja auch verschoben wurde. Die Planung dafür läuft schon seit letzter Woche, die andern Jungs wissen auch schon Bescheid. Ich wollte dich nur erst mal diese unangenehme Sache mit Yagami klären lassen. Sein Verein hat darauf bestanden. Jetzt wo dieses leidliche Thema erst mal vom Tisch ist, dachte ich, dass ich dich gleich aufkläre. Die Tour startet nächste Woche und umfasst acht Konzerte in zwölf Tagen, zwei davon hier in Tokyo. Wir starten allerdings in Osaka...“  
Yamato brummte der Kopf. Hatte er das eben richtig verstanden? Nach einer Woche Hetzjagd durch die Medien sollte er jetzt für zwei Wochen auf eine Tour gehen? War das ein Witz? Aber bei dem was er sein Label durch seine Abwesenheit gekostet hatte, war er nicht in der Position zu verhandeln. Er konnte nur froh sein, wenn seine Fans ihm nach diesem Skandal weiter die Treue hielten. Das würden nur allein die Verkaufszahlen zeigen.

Auch wenn die letzten Sätze seines Managers nur schwammig zu ihm durchgedrungen waren, presste er ein ergebenes „Alles klar, ich komme später für die restlichen Einzelheiten ins Studio...“, heraus und legte schließlich auf. Wahrscheinlich war es gar nicht so schlecht sich endlich wieder auf die Musik zu konzentrieren. Er schuldete seiner Band etwas und auch sich selbst als Künstler… er musste beweisen, dass er es wert war, ihn nicht nur auf seine sexuelle Ausrichtung zu reduzieren und… so konnte er vielleicht Taichi vergessen… wenigstens eine Zeit lang…  
Seine Augen wanderten durch das helle Bad, trafen sich selbst im Spiegel und brachen den Blickkontakt sofort wieder ab. Er hatte mit Taichi geschlafen… er spürte es noch ganz deutlich… der Schmerz war die gerechte Strafe für seine Dummheit. Die Haut an seinen Beinen klebte, hielt die Erinnerung an die letzte Nacht aufrecht. Er musste duschen, sofort… bevor der Dunkelhaarige aufwachte…

Das heiße Wasser auf seiner hellen Haut fühlte sich unendlich entspannend an. Es wusch die Reste der Nacht weg, doch seine Gedanken spülte es nicht davon. Auch wenn er sich jetzt mehr über die Auftritte sorgen sollte, war es wieder sein ehemals bester Freund, der seinen Kopf ausfüllte. Sein Herz schlug schmerzhaft in seiner Brust, als er an die vergangenen Stunden dachte. In manchen Momenten hatte es sich fast angefühlt, als ob Taichi ebenfalls etwas Tieferes für ihm empfinden würde. Dass diese Annahme nicht realistisch war, war dem blonden Sänger allerdings bewusst. Er selbst war wirklich nicht der Typ, der sich verliebte… und trotzdem… er hatte sich ausgerechnet in seinen ehemaligen Freund… einen vermeintlichen Hetero verliebt… Irgendwie war es schon fast lächerlich klischeehaft!  
Vorsichtig ließ er seine Finger, während er langsam in die Knie ging, nach hinten über seinen Rücken gleiten, dann über die festen Pobacken, um diese schließlich zu teilen, sich endgültig zu säubern. Ein angespanntes Zischen entwich ihm, als er einen Finger in sich einführte. Wund… geschwollen… genau wie erwartet. Es fühlte sich nicht wirklich angenehm an, aber es musste sein…

Nach der unangenehmen Prozedur stellte er das Wasser endlich ab. Sorgen, dass er sich etwas von Taichi eingefangen haben könnte, machte er sich überhaupt nicht… anderenfalls hätte der Sportler diese Aktion sicher unterbunden… und allgemein war das kein Thema, dass er mit ihm in Verbindung bringen würde… Er hatte immerhin auch nicht ständig wechselnde Geschlechtspartner…. Yamato schluckte trocken, als er sich eins der blütenweißen Handtücher um die Hüften schlang. Was mochte Taichi jetzt über ihn denken? Dachte er vielleicht, dass er immer so vorging? Oder hatte er verstanden, dass es eine Ausnahme war… weil er etwas Besonderes war? Mit einem zweiten Handtuch frottierte er sich kurz die nassen Haare und mit nur notdürftig getrockneter Haut wandte er sich schließlich zu Tür um. Seine Kleider waren im Schlafzimmer… das zerknitterte Presseoutfit, sowie die Sachen, die er davor getragen hatte… Ob sein Zimmerpartner mittlerweile aufgewacht war?  
Nach einigen unsicheren Schritten legte er endlich die Hand auf den Türgriff, drückte ihn herunter und trat zurück ins Schlafzimmer.

~*~

Die zuvor noch völlig entspannte Mimik verkrampfte sich etwas als Taichi sich noch im Schlaf etwas zur Seite drehte, er sich bei dieser Bewegung noch mehr in die Bettdecke verwickelte. Das große Panoramafenster ermöglichte zwar einen traumhaften Blick auf das morgendliche Tokyo, allerdings bündelte die riesige Glasfläche die Sonnenstrahlen, sodass es den Raum ohne Klimaanlage in eine Sauna verwandelte. Leise stöhnend versuchte er den ihn einengenden Stoff von sich zu strampeln, eine Bewegung, die der schlaftrunkene Sportler sofort bereute. Ein leises Stöhnen entkam seinen Lippen, als das leichte Ziehen in seinen Schläfen sich schlagartig zu einem schmerzhaften Pochen wandelte, der Alkoholkonsum des Vorabends mit voller Kraft seine Auswirkungen entfaltete. Sein Hals fühlte sich wie ausgedorrt an und der pelzige Geschmack auf seiner Zunge ließ ihn beinahe würgen. Scheiße, er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann er sich das letzte Mal so verkatert gefühlt hatte. Erneut stöhnte er auf, während er es endlich schaffte die Decke von sich zu schieben, wobei diese begleitet von einem leisen Rascheln auf dem Boden landete. Er brauchte Wasser.  
Benommen blinzelnd öffnete er die Lider, hob dann leise keuchend seinen Arm, um seine Augen von dem gleißenden Sonnenlicht zu schützen. Orientierungslos wanderte sein Blick durch das Zimmer, noch ohne wirklich zu realisieren, wo er sich eigentlich befand. Sein benebelter Verstand lichtete sich nur langsam, während seine Hand langsam zu seiner pochenden Schläfe wanderte. Was war gestern passiert? Er hatte zusammen mit Yamato die Pressekonferenz hinter sich gebracht. Dunkel konnte er sich daran erinnern, dass er danach Akane-chan getroffen hatte. Er schloss kurz noch völlig erschöpft die Augen, die Erinnerungen an die letzte Nacht noch zu wirr um sie tatsächlich zu verstehen.  
Was war danach passiert? Er hatte getrunken, eindeutig. Sein gesamter Körper erinnerte ihn daran, und er bildete sich ein noch immer den ekelhaften Nachgeschmack von Bier in seinem Mund zu schmecken. Ein leises Geräusch ließ ihn erneut benommen seine Augen öffnen, und er drehte seinen Kopf etwas zur Seite. Schlagartig weiteten sich dunkle Ovale, und er konnte spüren wie das Übelkeitsgefühl mit voller Wucht zurückkam, dieses Mal war es allerdings nicht ausschließlich die Ursache des erhöhten Alkoholkonsums. Nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt stand Yamato, der schlanke Körper nur von einem Handtuch verhüllt, die blauen Augen unsicher auf ihn gerichtet.  
Nackte Haut auf nackter Haut, heiseres Stöhnen, haltloses Verlangen. Die Erinnerungen an die letzte Nacht kehrten in einer solchen Intensität zurück, dass es ihm für einen Augenblick die Luft zum Atmen raubte. Er hatte mit Yamato geschlafen. Er war betrunken ins Hotel zurückgekehrt und hatte völlig die Kontrolle verloren. Der Moment unbemerkt die Flucht zu ergreifen war verstrichen, sodass er nun dazu gezwungen war die volle Konsequenz seines irrwitzigen Verhaltens auszubaden. Hitze schoss ihm ins Gesicht und hastig brach er den Blickkontakt. Er hatte mit Yamato geschlafen. Es war kein kurzer Kontrollverlust gewesen, er hatte zugelassen, dass sie tatsächlich auch die letzte Grenze noch überschritten hatten. Er presste seine Lippen aufeinander. Und es hatte sich gut angefühlt…  
Taichi schluckte schwer, versuchte krampfhaft seine Gedanken zu ordnen.  
„Morgen…“, murmelte er schließlich nur kaum hörbar, während er sich leise stöhnend und ohne Yamato dabei anzusehen in eine sitzende Position quälte.  
Das Bett war völlig zerwühlt und es roch nach Sex und Schweiß. Seine Kopfschmerzen waren unerträglich, lähmten seinen Verstand, sodass er noch viel weniger in der Lage war einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, sich irgendwie zu überlegen, wie es nun weitergehen sollte.  
„Ist… alles okay?“, brach er schließlich erneut die angespannte Stille, während er seine braunen Augen nun doch wieder auf den blonden Sänger richtete.  
Keine Vorbereitung, keine Verhütung. Als der Ältere einen unsicheren Schritt von der Badezimmertür in den Raum hineinwagte, konnte er sehen, wie hölzern und vorsichtig die Bewegungen des Älteren waren. Klar. Er hatte Yamato auch in keiner Weise geschont… Scheiße. Wieso war er nur in letzter Zeit so ein unberechenbarer Vollidiot? Langsam hob er seine Hand, um seine leicht zitternden Finger durch seine Haare fahren zu lassen, wobei diese sich sofort in den vom Haarspray völlig verklebten Strähnen verfingen. Er fühlte sich benommen und dehydriert. Sein Kreislauf war eindeutig noch nicht in Gang gekommen, sodass jede seiner Bewegungen fahrig und zittrig wirkte. Wie hatte er nur mit Yamato schlafen können?!

~*~

„Kann… ich dich etwas fragen, Mimi-chan?“  
Die junge Frau hielt kurz inne, beäugte kritisch ihre frisch lackierten Fingernägel, ehe sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit dann ihrer Freundin zuwandte und fragend den Kopf schief legte. Eine Strähne ihrer gerade altrosa gefärbten langen Haare fiel ihr vorwitzig ins Gesicht und sie schob sie vorsichtig, um bloß nicht den noch trocknenden Lack zu verwischen, zur Seite.  
Nervös fixierte Sora das Blumengesteck vor sich auf dem Tisch, ein Geschenk für ihre Mutter, das allerdings aufgrund diverser Konzentrationsschwierigkeiten nicht wirklich gelingen wollte. „Denkst du Yamato hat sich aufgrund Taichi von uns distanziert? Glaubst du, er war zur Schulzeit damals…“  
Sie brach ab, presste ihre Lippen fester aufeinander. Das Gespräch mit Taichi hatte sie aufgewühlt, seit ihrem Telefonat war sie nicht mehr in der Lage gewesen über etwas anderes nachzudenken.

Für einen winzigen Moment verschwand das breite Lächeln von Mimis Lippen, ehe es weich und mitfühlend auf das Gesicht der jungen Frau zurückkehrte.  
„Denkst du nicht, dass es besser ist, die Vergangenheit einfach ruhen zu lassen? Zerbrich dir nicht den Kopf über Dinge, die schon ewig her sind.“  
Soras Mimik verkrampfte sich. Das war nicht die erhoffte Reaktion gewesen. Sie hatte schallendes Gelächter erwartet, damit gerechnet, dass die Jüngere sie für ihre Äußerung aufziehen würde. Mimis Antwort festigte in ihr allerdings nur den Verdacht, dass auch die Anderen bereits über ähnliches nachgedacht hatten. Die beiden waren so eng befreundet gewesen, permanent aufeinander geklebt, vielleicht hatte Yamato es damals zum ersten Mal realisiert…  
„Ich denke nicht, dass es Vergangenheit ist.“, antwortete sie schließlich schlicht, den Blick auf das kleine Blumengesteck vor sich gerichtet.  
„Ich glaube, Yamato mag ihn immer noch.“  
Sie spürte Mimis Blick einen Moment auf sich, zuckte dann leicht zusammen als ihre beste Freundin sich plötzlich aufrichtete, um sich gleich darauf neben ihr wieder auf den Boden sinken zu lassen und ihre Arme fest um sie zu schließen. Obwohl sie verbissen dagegen anzukämpfen versuchte, füllten sich ihre Augen mit Tränen. Sie presste ihre Lider fest aufeinander, konnte allerdings schließlich nicht länger verhindern, dass die glitzernden Rinnsale sich ihren Weg über ihre Wange bahnten. Wieso tat es nur nach all der Zeit noch immer so unglaublich weh? Wieso konnte sie nicht endlich vergessen, obwohl ihre Beziehung etliche Jahre in der Vergangenheit lag?  
Es war nicht Taichis Schuld, der dunkelhaarige Sportler war wahrscheinlich viel zu naiv um überhaupt irgendetwas zu kapieren. Dennoch war da diese brodelnde Eifersucht und sie hasste sich dafür. Sie hatten sich gegenseitig gestützt als Yamato sie aus seinem Leben ausradiert hatte, doch nun plötzlich schienen die beiden wieder als beste Freunde aneinander zu kleben, während ihr Platz in diesem Szenario gänzlich fehlte. Ein leises Schluchzen entkam ihren Lippen, während sie ihr Gesicht in dem weichen Pullover ihrer Freundin vergrub. Es war einfach nicht fair…

~*~

Der Anblick, wie Taichi auf dem Bett lag, die Decke von sich geschoben, die Hand an die Schläfen gelegt, brachte Yamato im ersten Moment zum schmunzeln. Ja, genauso fühlte sich ein ausgewachsener Kater an. Er selbst hatte diese Bekanntschaft in den letzten Jahren oft genug gemacht. Mit einer letzten kleinen Bewegung zog er die Badezimmertür hinter sich ins Schloss, sie klickte nur leise, doch offenbar laut genug um Taichis Aufmerksamkeit zu erregten. Sofort verschwand das Lächeln aus seinem Gesicht und die Unsicherheit kehrte auf seine Mine zurück, als die braunen Augen sich direkt auf ihn richteten. Yamato konnte erkennen, wie der Sportler ihn wenige Sekunden verwirrt anblickte, sich dann aber seine Augen schlagartig weiteten. Nur wenige Augenblicke später hatte er das Gesicht beiseite gedreht, wirkte verkrampft und nervös. Genau das hatte er sich vorgestellt… gefolgt von einem riesigen Streit… Er schluckte schwer, als Taichi das Wort an ihn richtete und setzte sich in Bewegung um eine Klamotten, die er vor der Pressekonferenz getragen hatte, aufzulesen. Doch dieses Vorhaben wurde jäh unterbrochen, als ein weiterer Schmerz durch seinen Unterleib jagte. Selbst wenn er es hätte verbergen wollen, spätestens jetzt hatte er sich verraten. Seine Bewegungen waren zögerlich, langsam. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal nach dem Sex solche Probleme gehabt hatte. Aber sonst benahm er sich auch nicht wie ein liebeskranker Vollidiot…  
„Alles… okay...“, presste er trotzdem unglaubhaft über die Lippen, als er langsam den Raum durchquerte.  
Sie mussten reden… es gab gar keine andere Möglichkeit. Ihre Wege würden sich in kurzer Zeit für immer trennen, aber so durften sie das einfach nicht stehen lassen…  
„Geh doch erst mal duschen… ich warte draußen im Wohnbereich auf dich...“  
Seine Augen richteten sich auf den Sportler, nicht in der Lage seinem Gesicht einen gleichgültigen Ausdruck zu verleihen. Seine Mimik war angespannt, seine Haltung verkrampft. Es gab einfach kein Zurück mehr. Sie mussten das hier verarbeiten… alle beide, und dann würden sie sich für immer verabschieden.

~*~

Erneut richteten braune Augen sich auf den blonden Musiker, genau in dem Augenblick als Yamato leicht in die Knie gehen wollte um die auf dem Boden verteilten Kleidungsstücke aufzuheben. Er konnte deutlich sehen wie der Ältere zusammenzuckte, seine Mimik sich verkrampfte, während er mit aufeinander gepressten Lippen kurz verharrte, ehe er sich dann deutlich vorsichtiger erneut hinunterbeugte.  
Einen Moment fixierte er Yamato nur schweigend, seine Finger noch immer an seine pochende Schläfe gepresst, bevor er seine Hand dann langsam sinken ließ. Ja, er sollte wirklich besser duschen gehen, die Spuren der letzten Nacht von sich waschen und dann in seinen normalen Alltag zurückkehren. Die Pressekonferenz war gut verlaufen, alle waren zufrieden gewesen. Vielleicht zweifelte noch der Eine oder Andere an der Authentizität ihrer Geschichte, doch die breite Masse schien den Köder geschluckt zu haben.  
Leise stöhnend rutschte er an den Bettrand, wobei er den Drang unterdrückte nach der Decke zu angeln um seinen nackten Körper notdürftig damit zu bedecken. Es war lächerlich, dass er sich gänzlich unbekleidet nun plötzlich gehemmt und seltsam vor dem Musiker fühlte, nach allem was in der letzten Nacht zwischen ihnen geschehen war. Vorsichtig um bloß nicht noch stärkere Kopfschmerzen zu riskieren schob er seine Beine über den Bettrand, um dann erst einmal völlig fertig sitzen zu bleiben. Nie wieder auch nur einen Schluck Alkohol. Er wusste schon warum er normalerweise nichts trank.  
"Handhabst du das immer so?", brach er schließlich mit rauer Stimme die Stille, wobei er den Vorschlag zu duschen vorerst ignorierte, während er seine dunklen Augen erneut auf Yamato richtete.  
Das Stechen in seiner Brust wurde stärker, das flaue Gefühl in seiner Magengegend intensiver. "Lässt du dich von jedem ohne Gummi flachlegen?"  
Selbst in seinen Ohren klangen seine Worte zu hart und vulgär. Er hatte kein Recht über Yamato zu urteilen, immerhin hatte er den Älteren keine Sekunde lang davon abgehalten weiterzugehen, doch der bloße Gedanke daran, dass der Blonde tatsächlich permanent so naiv und gedankenlos handelte, machte ihn rasend. War Yamato eigentlich klar, dass er damit im schlimmsten Fall völlig hirnlos sein Leben riskierte? Er hatte bei seinen wenigen Exfreundinnen immer verhütet, bei ihm brauchte er sich keine Sorgen machen, doch was war mit all den anderen Kerlen? Wer wusste schon was Yamato sich bereits eingefangen hatte!  
Obwohl das eigentlich für ihn Grund genug war in Panik zu verfallen, um seine eigene Gesundheit zu fürchten, verspürte er in der Hinsicht keinerlei Angst. Vielleicht war es sein noch vom Restalkohol verklärter Verstand. Oder schlichtweg die Tatsache, dass er einfach daran zweifelte, dass sein ehemals bester Freund ihn mutwillig irgendwelchen Risiken aussetzen würde.

~*~

Taichi den Rücken zugewandt verharrte der blonde Musiker kurz in seiner Bewegung. Er hatte mit dieser Frage gerechnet. Wäre er an seiner Stelle, würde er sich wohl dasselbe fragen. Die Worte waren hart und kurz schluckte er eine aufkommende Wut herunter. Schweigend hob der die letzten Kleidungsstücke vom Boden auf, schlüpfte als allererstes in seine Shorts. Schmerzhaft verzog er das Gesicht, zu viele sinnlose Bewegungen sollte er sich in den nächsten Stunden einfach sparen. Vielleicht war es ja etwas unfair sich zu bedecken, wo der Sportler noch gänzlich unbekleidet auf dem Bett saß, aber er hatte diese Unterhaltung nicht begonnen. Er selbst hätte gewartet, wenigstens bis der Jüngere aus der Dusche gekommen wäre. Auf der anderen Seite verstand er auch, dass hier dringender Redebedarf bestand.

„Tue ich nicht. Das war das erste Mal, dass ich so einen Schwachsinn verbockt habe… Du musst dir also keine Sorgen machen… ich weiß schon was du über mich denkst.“  
Dass seine Stimme unter dem Sprechen immer bitterer geworden war, hatte er nicht verhindern können. Es frustrierte ihn… und ja, verdammt, er konnte Taichi verstehen, aber es machte ihn trotzdem wahnsinnig!

~*~

Taichi konnte sehen wie der Ältere inmitten seiner Bewegung kurz erstarrte, ehe er dann schweigend das letzte seiner Kleidungsstücke vom Boden aufhob, um dann anschließend seine Shorts überzuziehen. Sein braun gebranntes Gesicht verkrampfte sich, und er presste seine Lippen fester aufeinander. Das auf seine Frage folgende Schweigen war wohl Antwort genug. Was hatte er auch erwartet? Dass er die große Ausnahme war, die-  
Der dunkelhaarige Sportler blinzelte überrascht, als der Ältere mit deutlicher Verzögerung schließlich doch auf seine Worte reagierte, er seine verbitterten Gedanken schlagartig zum Verstummen brachte. Sein Tonfall war scharf, die Mimik distanziert und kühl. Es war kaum vorstellbar, dass Yamato ihm noch vor wenigen Stunden eine völlig andere Seite an ihm präsentiert hatte, dass da tatsächlich offen sichtbare Emotionen in dem nun wieder eingefrorenen Gesicht zu lesen gewesen waren.  
Taichi konnte spüren wie sein Herzschlag sich beschleunigte.  
„Das würde wohl jeder denken.“, antwortete er schließlich schlicht, die dunklen Augen weiterhin auf den blonden Sänger gerichtet.  
„Bist du normalerweise nicht betrunken? Oder weshalb hast du darauf verzichtet?“  
Wieso hielt er nicht einfach den Mund? War die Begründung nicht völlig egal? Er glaubte dem Älteren, zweifelte seine Ehrlichkeit nicht an. Er hatte Yamato von Anfang an als nicht als so blauäugig eingeschätzt, dass der Ältere sich ohne weiter nachzudenken auf Sex ohne Verhütung mit Fremden einließ. Gerade deshalb ließ ihn die Frage nach der Erklärung, weshalb es gestern anders gewesen war, nicht los. War es, weil sie Freunde gewesen waren? Weil er ihm trotz allem mehr vertraute? Oder war tatsächlich einzig und alleine der Alkohol dafür verantwortlich gewesen?

~*~

Die blauen Augen verfinsterten sich schlagartig und er ballte die Fäuste zusammen.  
„Ich war NICHT betrunken! Du warst besoffen und nicht ganz klar. Schließ nicht von dir auf andere!“  
Schnell presste er die Lippen aufeinander. Das… hätte er jetzt vielleicht lieber für sich behalten… Die Ausrede, dass zu viel Alkohol ihn dazu gebracht hatte, wäre sicher ausreichend gewesen… aber…

„Ich hab…“  
Die Worte schnürten ihm den Hals zu und er wandte den Blick von Taichi ab. Was sollte er jetzt sagen? Die Wahrheit? Sicher nicht! Er konnte nicht sagen, dass er darauf verzichtet hatte, weil ihn die Liebe blind gemacht hatte, dass er Taichi trotz allem mehr vertraute als jedem anderen Menschen auf diesem verdammten Planeten! Was würde das bringen? Vielleicht würde sein ehemals bester Freund ihn auslachen… ihn einfach nur für völlig bescheuert erklären… aber was sollte er sagen? Wie sollte er sich herausreden?  
„Was wolltest du überhaupt hier? Bist du wirklich nur hierher zurückgekommen, um dich an mir auf diese Art abzureagieren? Warum?“  
Angriff! Jawohl, das war die beste Verteidigung! Wie üblich. Dann würden sie eben im Streit auseinandergehen. Es konnte ihm doch egal sein… denn was er wirklich von Taichi wollte, würde er sowieso nie von ihm bekommen. Da war es vielleicht wirklich einfacher sich so von ihm zu trennen… mit einem unguten, schlechten Gefühl. Es machte sowieso keinen Unterschied ob so oder mit Wehmut und Liebeskummer. Diese Art schlechter Gefühle konnte er wenigstens verarbeiten… mit Liebe hatte er so gut wie keine Erfahrung. Bisher hatte die Erkenntnis einfach nur weh getan und die wenigen erfüllenden Augenblicke waren den Schmerz bisher nicht wert gewesen. Und trotzdem…

„Du bist einfach du…“  
Den Blick immer noch auf einen unbedeutenden Punkt des Zimmers gerichtet, war seine angriffslustige Stimme plötzlich ganz ruhig geworden…  
Diese Stimmungsschwankungen waren einfach nur grässlich!   
Warum hielt er nicht die Klappe? Seit wann redete er schneller, als er dachte? Das war der Part des Sportlers, nicht seiner… aber er machte ihn einfach nervös… die Tatsache, dass sie nicht mehr befreundet sein konnten, dass sie sich nicht mehr sehen würden, machte ihn einfach wahnsinnig. Vielleicht war es für ihn besser sich mit Wut im Bauch von Taichi zu trennen, aber er wollte nicht, dass dieser auch so über ihn dachte… Er konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dass der Jüngere schlecht von ihm dachte. Wie oft musste er ihm noch sagen, dass er jemand ganz besonderes für ihn war, bis er es endlich verstand?

~*~

Die heftige Reaktion des Älteren überraschte ihn und einen kurzen Augenblick musterte er Yamato einfach nur verwirrt. Er hatte die leere Weinflasche auf dem Tisch gesehen, den Alkohol auf den Lippen seines Freundes geschmeckt. Vielleicht war der Sänger nicht so betrunken gewesen wie er selbst, aber die harschen Worte wirkten dennoch deplatziert. Gerade weil Yamato ihm keine andere Erklärung lieferte, stattdessen direkt zum Gegenangriff überging.  
„Ich bin zurück gekommen um meine Sachen zu holen.", antwortete er schließlich ruhig, wobei er froh war, dass der Ältere seinen Blick nicht länger auf ihn gerichtet hielt.  
Es war eine Lüge. Er hatte keine Sekunde über seine im Hotelzimmer zurück gelassene Kleidung nachgedacht. Er hatte gestern Nacht überhaupt nicht gedacht.  
Erneut überraschte Yamato ihn mit kaum hörbar gemurmelten Worten, sein Tonfall nun wieder deutlich sanfter als zuvor. Er war er? War das eine Beleidigung? Ein weiterer Angriff? Er versuchte in den verkrampften Gesichtszügen zu lesen, den Ausdruck in den blauen Augen zu deuten, doch Yamato hielt seinen Kopf weiterhin stur abgewandt, verwehrte ihm damit jeden Blick in sein Gesicht.  
Frustriert glitten Taichis Finger erneut durch seine verklebten Haare. Er sollte duschen und gehen. Dieses Gespräch würde zu nichts führen. Sie hatten beide die Kontrolle verloren, Alkohol und der Stress der vergangenen Tage hatten den Rest dazu beigetragen, dass sie einfach ohne nachzudenken gehandelt hatten.  
Mit noch immer deutlich beeinträchtigtem Kreislauf stützte er sich schließlich mit beiden Armen auf der Matratze ab, hievte sich dann schwerfällig auf. Schlagartig nahm das Pochen in seinen Schläfen wieder zu.

~*~

Er war also mitten in der Nacht aufgetaucht um seine Klamotten zu holen... Natürlich...  
Ein frustriertes Seufzen entkam ihm, als die Badezimmertür ins Schloss fiel und Taichi dahinter verschwand. Er verstand offensichtlich kein Wort… Der Jüngere war nie der Typ gewesen, der großartig begabt darin gewesen wäre zwischen den Zeilen zu lesen und jetzt war ihm diese 'Unterhaltung' scheinbar zu mühselig geworden. Zitternd glitten seine Finger durch sein noch nasses blondes Haar, ehe er damit begann sich vollständig anzuziehen. Es war hoffnungslos. Sie hatten sich nichts mehr zu sagen. Es hatte keine Bedeutung… nichts was zwischen ihnen passiert war.

Mit langsamen, vorsichtigen Schritten durchquerte er das Zimmer, trat in den Wohnraum und schenkte der Skyline von Tokyo einen letzten Blick. Er würde sich nicht von Taichi verabschieden. Für ihn selbst war es besser so und der Sportler wirkte nicht so, als ob es ihn jetzt noch großartig interessierte. Er hatte seine Neugierde gestillt, wusste, dass er nichts zu befürchten hatte und das war es dann auch. Ein Blick auf sein Handy zeigte, dass es nun sowieso Zeit wurde. Er musste nach Hause, sich frische Sachen anziehen und dann in die Plattenfirma fahren. Es gab so viel zu klären, so viel zu tun. Er würde nicht die Zeit haben an seinen ehemals besten Freund zu denken und das war gut so. Früher oder später konnte er es vielleicht einfach vergessen, aber zuerst war viel Arbeit wahrscheinlich der beste Weg um das Ganze zu verdrängen.

~*~

Taichi warf keinen Blick mehr zurück als er den Raum in Richtung Badezimmer durchquerte, zog die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss ohne auch nur ein einziges weiteres Wort an den blonden Sänger zu richten. Er brauchte eine Dusche. Dringend. Danach war er vielleicht in der Lage ihre Unterhaltung bei etwas lichterem Verstand fortzuführen.  
Er versuchte jeglichen Blick in den Spiegel zu vermeiden, was sich bei der Innenausstattung des verschwenderisch großen Badezimmers als unmögliches Unterfangen erwies. Beinahe die gesamte Wandfront über dem Waschbecken war verspiegelt, sodass er nicht verhindern konnte, dass seine dunklen Augen für einen kurzen Moment einen Blick auf sein völlig übermüdetes Gesicht erhaschten. Selbst durch den Dunst der von Yamatos Dusche noch leicht beschlagenen Oberfläche konnte er die dunklen Ringe unter seinen Augen erkennen, seine Lippen rot und geschwollen, seine Haare noch wirrer als sonst, völlig verklebt von den Resten des Haarsprays. Der Sportler konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihm ein leises Keuchen entfuhr, gefolgt von einem unterdrückten Fluch als er seinen Blick tiefer wandern ließ.  
Die letzte Nacht hatte deutliche Spuren auf seiner Brust hinterlassen, die roten Kratzer überdeutlich sichtbar auf seiner sonst makellosen, gebräunten Haut. Scheiße. Es war mehr als offensichtlich, was er in der letzten Nacht getrieben hatte. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass er sich später beim Training umziehen konnte, ohne dass seine verräterischen Erinnerungen an den heftigen Sex jemand zu Gesicht bekam.  
Leise stöhnend stieg er schließlich in die ebenerdige Dusche, drehte das Wasser auf und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Der Strahl war noch warm, die Temperatur von Yamato noch genau richtig eingestellt.  
Das warme Wasser fühlte sich gut auf seinem schmerzenden Körper, lockerte seine verspannten Muskeln und schaffte es selbst das flaue Gefühl in seinem Magen etwas zu verbessern. Er öffnete leicht seine Lippen, stellte dabei fest, dass selbst das Wasser aus den Leitungen weniger chlorid und deutlich genießbarer schmeckte als in seiner Wohnung. Nachdem er seinen ausgedörrten Hals ausgiebig mit dem frischen Nass benetzt hatte, er den Brand des Katers zumindest ein bisschen gelöscht hatte, fühlte er sich deutlich besser. Abwesend griff er nach der Shampooflasche auf der Ablage in der Dusche um auch noch das Desaster auf seinem Kopf zu beseitigen. Schweigend verteilte er die aufgeschäumte Flüssigkeit in seinen verklebten Strähnen, verzog dabei angewidert das Gesicht. Er wusste schon weshalb er normalerweise auf Haarspray verzichtete. Einmal davon abgesehen, dass es bei seiner wilden Mähne sowieso nichts brachte.

Als Taichi schließlich wenig später aus der Dusche stieg, hatte er eine Entscheidung getroffen. Er musste ehrlich sein. Zu sich und auch zu Yamato. Er hatte den Älteren gestern gewollt, mehr als alles andere. Er selbst war zurückgekommen, er selbst hatte sich dem Musiker an den Hals geworfen und seine Schwäche für Männer ausgenutzt um seine Neugierde zu befriedigen. Er hatte sich tatsächlich nicht anders verhalten als all die anderen Kerle vor ihm, und Yamato hatte dafür eine Entschuldigung verdient.  
Er wickelte das Handtuch lose um seine Hüften, frottierte seine Haare notdürftig ab, ehe er dann zögernd die Türe öffnete. Schon als er das Schlafzimmer betrat, konnte er sehen, dass Yamatos Sachen verschwunden waren. Allerdings war das nicht weiter verwunderlich, der Ältere hatte ihm ja auch versprochen im Wohnraum der Suite zu warten. Da seine bequemeren Klamotten dort noch auf dem Sofa lagen, durchquerte er auf direktem Weg den Raum und er konnte nicht verhindern, dass sein Herz schneller schlug. Es war ruhig, kein Geräusch war zu hören und als er durch die Tür trat, wurde seine Vorahnung auch schon bestätigt. Von seiner eigenen Kleidung abgesehen war der Sonnen durchflutete Raum völlig leer. Bewegungslos verharrte Taichi einen Moment im Türrahmen, seine Mimik fassungslos und geschockt. Er hatte erwartet, dass der Ältere warten würde. Dass Yamato niemals abbauen würde ohne zuvor mit ihm zu reden. Er hatte seinen besten Freund ein für alle Mal verloren, die Chance auf ein letztes klärendes Gespräch nicht genutzt und nun war der Blonde weg. Die Erkenntnis traf ihn so plötzlich, dass es ihm für einen Moment die Luft zum Atmen abschnürte, der Schmerz in seiner Brust unerträglich. "Scheiße...", entkam es verzweifelt seinen Lippen, noch immer unfähig sich zu bewegen.

~*~ TBC ~*~


	10. Alte Freunde

Ein Glas Wein in der Hand, den Kopf auf die Lehne der protzigen Polstergarnitur abgelegt starrte Yamato mit verklärtem Blick an die Decke. Klar, er trank oft und viel… aber in den letzten beiden Wochen hatte all das Überhand genommen. Die Veröffentlichung der Single, die ersten Konzerte der 'Mini-Tour', seine total verdrehten Gedanken… Ja, die Konzerte waren zur Freude aller Beteiligten ausverkauft, die Single als Vorläufer zum neuen Album ein Selbstläufer. Bisher hatte es eher den Anschein als hätte dieser Skandal die Popularität von 'Knife of Day' nur noch mehr angekurbelt.  
Jede Nacht in einem anderen Hotelzimmer schlafend hatte er sich die ersten Tage wirklich wacker allen Versuchungen widersetzt, hatte alle Angebote von interessierten Männern abgelehnt. In seinem Kopf war nur Platz für einen… und es machte ihn krank!

Taichi. Immer nur Taichi! Es zerrte an seinen Nerven, an seiner Leistung und machte ihn für seine Kollegen wahrscheinlich einfach nur unerträglich. Nicht, dass sie schon genug Grund hätten wütend auf ihn zu sein, aber mit seiner permanenten schlechten Laune setzte er allem noch die Krone auf.  
Müde und leicht angewidert drehte er den Kopf nach hinten. Wenn er sein letztes Glas Wein ausgetrunken hatte, würde er zurück in sein eigenes Zimmer schwanken. Der Kerl, der dort hinter ihm nackt im Bett lag, würde ihn sicher nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen. So hielt er es seit einigen Tagen fast jede Nacht. Er buchte ein zweites Zimmer und nach den Auftritten versuchte er seinen Frust wenigstens ein paar Stunden zu vergessen. Aber es fühlte sich falsch an. Diese Kerle ekelten ihn an. Ihre Lippen, ihre Körper… aber genügend Alkohol brachte alle Mauern zum fallen. Immer.

Mit einem letzten tiefen Zug trank er das Glas aus und erhob sich leicht schwankend von der Couch. Er musste aufpassen, dass sich diese Angewohnheit nicht zu einem dauerhaften Problem entwickelte. Er musste wieder runterkommen. Er musste einfach vergessen was zwischen ihm und Taichi passiert war. Aber das war ja nicht alles. Immer und immer wieder dachte er an Tsunomon. Warum waren sie unverrichteter Dinge zurückgeschickt worden? Warum hatte man sie dann erst gerufen? Er würde wahnsinnig werden! Angespannt richtete er seine Kleidung so gut es in seinem Zustand ging und torkelte Richtung Tür. Immer wieder hallten Taichis Worte durch seinen Kopf…  
//Lässt du dich von jedem ohne Gummi flachlegen?//

Nein, und das würde auch nie wieder passieren! Seine Zähne zusammengebissen schob er sich selbst durch die Tür auf den Hotelflur, orientierte sich kurz, ehe er die richtige Richtung einschlug. Warum hatte Taichi einfach nicht verstehen können, dass nur er allein der Grund für sein hirnloses Handeln war? Warum konnte er nicht einfach einsehen, dass es zwischen ihnen eine Verbindung gab? Mit sichtlichen Koordinationsproblemen versuchte er die Karte durch den Schlitz seiner eigentlichen Zimmertür zu ziehen… kaum in der Lage zu begreifen wie er dort hingekommen war. Seine Hände zitterten, sein Körper schwankte… ihm war schlecht. Scheiße. Er war ein Wrack und Taichi war schuld daran!  
Mit einem leisen Klicken sprang die Tür auf und er fiel mehr ihn den Raum, als dass er ging. Wie armselig war er eigentlich? Die Uhr zeigte eine verstörende Uhrzeit… na toll… in zwei Stunden musste er im Tourbus sitzen. Er musste noch duschen… und…

Ein Würgen schnürte alle seine Gedanken augenblicklich ab. Schwer atmend schleppte er sich ins Badezimmer, nur um sich gleich vor der Toilette auf den Boden zu kauern. Er brauchte eine Auszeit… diesmal wirklich. Die Jagd durch die Presse, der Veröffentlichungstermin, die Konzerte… die ganzen Kerle und der Alkohol. Er war am Ende seiner Kräfte… und wäre das alles nicht schon genug, war da auch noch der permanente Schmerz in seiner Brust, der seinen Verstand lähmte… ihn immer wieder zum Alkohol greifen ließ. Müde legte der den Kopf auf den Armen ab, die vorsorglich auf der Klobrille ruhten und schloss die Augen. Er brauchte ein paar Minuten, dann konnte er duschen… und ein paar Stunden im Bus schlafen.

„...mato!! Yamato!! Scheiße, verdammt! Wach auf!“  
Ein unangenehmes Stechen jagte durch seinen Kopf, die Stirn schweißnass, die Haut blasser als gewöhnlich hob er den Blick um den Störenfried zu erkennen.  
Seine Bandkollegen… und der Manager?  
„Was…?“  
„Scheiße. So geht das nicht weiter!“  
Grob wurde er von beiden Seiten nach oben gezogen und ehe er sich versah, riss er die blauen Augen weit auf. Kaltes Wasser prasselte auf seine schweren Glieder, seine Kleider klebten nur so an seiner Haut. Die Dusche?! Sein rasender Herzschlag brachte seinen Kreislauf in Schwung und endlich realisierte er die Situation.  
„Bist du endlich bei dir?“  
Sono-sans Stimme klang gereizt, seine Kollegen wirkten aber eher besorgt als wütend.  
„Was ist nur mit dir? In letzter Zeit bist du wie ausgewechselt! Wir verstehen, dass du durch dein Coming Out viel einstecken musstest, aber du machst dich ja total fertig!“  
Kenji, der Keyboarder der Band, hockte besorgt vor ihm, streckte ihm eine Hand hin um ihm aufzuhelfen.  
„Wir müssen los, der Bus ist bereit. Yamato… noch zwei Tage...“  
Immer noch schwer wie Blei ließ er sich nach oben ziehen, schwankte, stützte sich an seinen Kollegen ab. Ja, es war zu viel… es war genug…

//Vom Bus auf die Bühne, von der Bühne in den Puff, vom Nirvana in den Kater und dann wieder in den Suff…//, hallte eine Textzeile einer anderen Band in seinem verwirrten Kopf wider und ein unpassendes knappes Lachen entkam seinen blassen Lippen.

Er konnte das einfach nicht noch länger durchziehen. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern bis die erste richtige Negativschlagzeile auftauchen würde. Bisher war wohl nur bekannt, dass es dem Leadsänger von 'Knife of Day' in der letzten Zeit nicht wirklich gut ging und dass dessen Auszeit nicht viel gebracht hatte… Seine Fans standen hinter ihm, der Druck der Planetenfirma wurde größer und trotzdem war sein Kopf geflutet von eigentlichen Nichtigkeiten. Taichi… Gabumon… sein altes Leben… Das war alles nicht von Bedeutung! Er musste seine Band weiter bringen und sonst nichts. Noch die letzten beiden Abschlusskonzerte in Tokyo… dann würde es zurück ins Studio gehen… auch anstrengend, aber verkraftbarer als die endlosen Auftritte.  
Er freute sich auf seine Wohnung… auf die Stille dort. Vielleicht konnte er dort wieder mehr zu sich zurückfinden…

~*~

Völlig außer Atem joggte Taichi vom Spielfeld, während das Johlen der Fans sowie der tosende Applaus seine angespannten Nerven zumindest für einen Moment etwas lockerte. Obwohl er eindeutig nicht in bester Form gewesen war, hatte es glücklicherweise ausgereicht um in letzter Sekunde noch das entscheidende Tor im Freundschaftsspiel gegen Spanien zu erzielen. Das harte Training der letzten beiden Wochen hatte sich bezahlt gemacht, die Tatsache, dass er versuchte sich nur auf den Sport zu konzentrieren hatte seine Leistung deutlich gesteigert. Er hatte nach wie vor noch nicht vollständig zurück zu seinem alten Selbst gefunden, doch zumindest war er auf einem guten Weg dahin. Dankbar nahm er das von einem der Spieler auf der Ersatzbank gereichte Handtuch sowie die Wasserflasche entgegen, die er mit wenigen Zügen leerte, ehe er dann mit seinen Teamkollegen zusammen zur Umkleide trabte.  
Glücklicherweise hatte die Pressekonferenz mit Yamato tatsächlich die gewünschte Wirkung erzielt, sodass der Rummel um seine Person zurückgegangen war, die Interviewfragen sich mittlerweile wieder fast ausschließlich um seine sportlichen Leistungen drehten. Die Reporter der Klatschzeitschriften waren weniger geworden, und obwohl nur zwei Wochen verstrichen waren, verirrten sich nur noch selten Journalisten mit ausschließlichem Interesse an seiner Beziehung zu Ishida Yamato zu ihrem Training oder den Spielen. Alles nahm wieder seinen gewohnten Gang. Alles war wieder beim Alten. Zumindest für die Außenwelt. Denn obwohl der dunkelhaarige Sportler seit der verhängnisvollen Nacht nach der Pressekonferenz nicht mehr mit Yamato gesprochen hatte, schlich sich der Sänger immer wieder in seine Gedanken. Er war mehrmals kurz davor gewesen dem Älteren zu schreiben, hatte die Nachrichten dann allerdings doch jedes Mal vor dem Absenden wieder gelöscht. Es war besser so. Egal wie schwer es ihm fiel, die Tatsache zu akzeptieren, dass sich ihre Wege ein für alle Mal getrennt hatten.

„Hey, Yagami, was ist denn in letzter Zeit mit Ishida los? Scheint ihm ja wieder alles etwas zu viel zu werden.“

Taichi erstarrte kurz inmitten seiner Bewegung, ehe er sein völlig nass geschwitztes Trikot, in dem er gerade noch mit einem Arm fest hing, vollständig über seinen Kopf zog.  
„Komm bloß nur nicht wieder auf den Gedanken für zwei Wochen von der Bildfläche zu verschwinden, Sakamoto dreht dir eigenhändig den Hals um…“  
Er zwang ein schiefes Grinsen auf seine Lippen, schüttelte dann leicht den Kopf.  
„Keine Sorge, hab ich nicht vor.“, antwortete er schlicht, ohne weiter auf das Thema einzugehen, das Klatschblatt in den Händen seines Teamkollegen vollständig ignorierend.  
Ihm war nicht entgangen, dass Yamato offenbar alles über den Kopf wuchs. Der Skandal hatte der Popularität von Knife of Day nicht geschadet, im Gegenteil. Die Tour war vollständig ausverkauft und auf den Schwarzmarkt wurden offenbar Summen in Rekordhöhe von verzweifelten Fans für Tickets geboten. Um bei Interviews ihre Fassade als beste Freunde weiterhin aufrecht erhalten zu können, hatte er sich zumindest die Grunddaten der Tour in den Kopf gepresst, doch davon abgesehen versuchte er weitgehend sämtliche Fernsehauftritte des Älteren zu vermeiden. Der Hauptgrund, weshalb er seinen Fernseher in den letzten beiden Wochen kaum benutzt hatte.  
„Hut ab vor dir, Yagami. Ich meine, dass du weiterhin so gut mit Ishida befreundet sein kannst. Ich hätte ja schon irgendwie Bedenken, dass er vielleicht Interesse an mir haben könnte.“  
Ishigaki Akira ließ sich lautstark neben ihm auf die Bank fallen. Taichis Mimik verdunkelte sich, und er atmete innerlich tief durch. Sie hatten das Spiel gewonnen, er sollte das Thema Ishida Yamato für beendet erklären, und des guten Friedens willen einfach die Klappe halten.  
„Ach? Hast du dann auch Interesse an jeder Frau, nur weil du Hetero bist?“  
Die giftige Antwort war seinen Lippen entkommen, ehe er sie verhindern konnte, und er konnte spüren wie sich mehrere Augenpaare synchron auf ihn richteten. Super. Absolut perfekt. Es war eine dämliche Bemerkung gewesen. Er wusste selbst, dass Akira nicht der hellste Kopf in ihrem Team war. Wieso also hatte er sich von seinen idiotischen Worten provozieren lassen? Einmal davon abgesehen, dass er wohl der Letzte war der ein Anrecht darauf hatte, seinen Teamkollegen zu verurteilen… Hatte er Yamato nicht genau das auch nach der Hochzeit ihrer Geschwister an den Kopf geknallt? Hatte er sich nicht auch wie ein homophober Volltrottel verhalten? Der dunkelhaarige Wuschelkopf presste seine Lippen aufeinander. Einen Moment wirkte Akira etwas überrascht, perplex von der bissigen Reaktion, ehe die Mundwinkel des Älteren sich zu einem spöttischen Grinsen anhoben.  
„Wenn man dir zuhört, könnte man fast denken, dass du doch auch vom anderen Ufer bist. Vielleicht hat Ishida dich ja bereits…“  
Mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung fuhr Taichi herum um seinen Teamkollegen an seinem Trikot zu packen. Seine Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen verengt funkelte er den Schwarzhaarigen eisig an, schon bereit zuzuschlagen, als ihn jemand am Arm packte und grob zurückriss.  
„Hey, Taichi, komm mal runter. Das war nur ein Scherz, jetzt raste nicht gleich so aus.“  
Er presste seine Lippen aufeinander, wand sich dann aus Yukis festem Griff.  
„War nicht witzig.“, murmelte er nur schlicht, während er dann auf direktem Weg die Dusche ansteuerte. Scheiße. Es hätte ein schöner Abend werden können…  
„Taichi-senpai.“  
Der Sportler zuckte überrascht zusammen, realisierte erst jetzt das neben der Umkleide noch jemand an der Wand lehnte und offenbar auf ihn gewartet hatte. Er hatte bewusst lange geduscht, sodass er gehofft hatte, dass seine Teamkollegen alle bereits weg waren, doch offenbar hatte er nicht lange genug getrödelt. Er zwang ein halbherziges Grinsen auf seine Lippen während er seinen Blick dem jüngsten Mitglied ihres Teams zuwandte. Kobayashi Mizuru war erst vor einem halben Jahr zu ihnen gestoßen, stand ihnen trotz Altersunterschieds in Sachen Talent allerdings in keiner Weise nach. Der 19-jährige war einer der jüngsten Spieler, welche die japanische Nationalmannschaft je aufgenommen hatte, doch trotz Ruhm und Erfolg schien der Dunkelhaarige völlig auf dem Boden geblieben, teilweise sogar etwas schüchtern.  
„Ich… wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich auf deiner Seite bin. Ich kann verstehen, dass du wütend geworden bist.“  
Taichi blinzelte perplex.  
„Wenn jemand meinen Freund beleidigen würde, würde ich wahrscheinlich nicht anders reagieren.“  
Ein schwaches Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen.  
„Danke.“, antwortete er schließlich aufrichtig, während er seine Sporttasche schulterte, und sich dann in Bewegung setzte.  
Der Jüngere verharrte kurz unschlüssig, schloss dann hastig zu ihm auf als er ihm deutete, dass sie den Weg zum Ausgang ruhig zusammen zurücklegen konnten.  
„Akira ist ein Idiot, ich hätte mich nicht von ihm provozieren lassen dürfen.“, brach Taichi schließlich die Stille, ein leises Seufzen seinen Worten folgend.  
„Tut mir leid, dass ich die Stimmung nach dem Spiel ruiniert habe.“  
„Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen! Ich… war froh, dass du etwas gesagt hast!“  
Die seltsamen Worte ließen Taichi perplex blinzeln, und irritiert richtete er seinen Blick auf den jungen Mann neben sich, der plötzlich irgendwie nervös auf seiner Unterlippe herum kaute, ehe er dann seine grünen Augen auf ihn richtete.  
„Ich… würde ihn gerne kennenlernen. Ishida-san.“  
Taichi drosselte sein Schritttempo, um schließlich vollständig anzuhalten. Er konnte sehen wie Mizurus Wangen sich dunkler färbten, während der Jüngere hastig seinen Blick senkte.  
„Ich weiß, dass du wahrscheinlich permanent damit genervt wirst, und dass du seine Nummer wahrscheinlich gar nicht weiter geben darfst…“  
Die gestammelten Worte drangen nur dumpf zu Taichi durch, während er den Jüngeren noch immer verwirrt anstarrte. Yamatos Nummer? Wieso? Weshalb wollte… Oh. Natürlich.  
Schlagartig wandelte sich Taichis Gesichtsausdruck, seine Augen verdunkelten sich.

„Weshalb willst du ihn kennenlernen?“  
Mizuru schien den veränderten Tonfall sofort zu realisieren, und hastig riss der Jüngere seinen Kopf hoch, um seinen Blick erneut auf ihn zu richten.  
„Er ist mein Vorbild. Ich wäre niemals in der Lage dazu es offen allen zu sagen…“

~*~

„Den letzten Part musst du noch mal einsingen! Am Ende ist deine Stimme wieder zu unsauber.“  
Genervt verdrehte der blonde Sänger die Augen. Wie oft noch? Er hatte diese beschissene Strophe jetzt sicher schon zwanzig Mal aufgenommen… Der ganze Tag war relativ gut verlaufen! Seit die Tour vorbei war, hatte er sich wirklich etwas beruhigt… auf Anweisung seines Managements war ihm auch vorerst der Alkohol strengstens verboten… und es ging… irgendwie.  
Aber seit einer dieser bescheuerten Aufnahmeassistenten in der Pause den Fernseher eingeschaltet hatte, weil er unbedingt das Länderspiel Japan : Spanien hatte sehen müssen, war seine Laune wieder am Tiefpunkt und seine Konzentration im Keller.  
Er hatte es erfolgreich geschafft, in den letzten Tagen der Aufnahmen in der Arbeitszeit nicht an den Sportler zu denken… aber jetzt?

Taichi schien es gut zu gehen. Wahrscheinlich verschwendete er keinen Gedanken mehr an ihn. Der Rummel um ihre Freundschaft hatte auch extrem nachgelassen. Hauptsächlich galt das Interesse tatsächlich dem neuen Album und seiner schlechten Verfassung, die sich in den Klatschblättern wie ein Lauffeuer verbreitet hatte. Der neueste Klatsch war ein angebliches Drogen- und Alkoholproblem… fast schon nachvollziehbar, nach den ganzen Eskapaden der  
letzten drei Wochen… Die Interviews… die Tour… das blieb einfach nicht in den Kleidern hängen. Trotzdem war es absoluter Quatsch. Drogen hatte er nie genommen und beim Alkohol hatte er die Kurve gerade noch bekommen! Trotzdem… er sah nicht gut aus. Dunkle Ringe unter den Augen und eine deutliche Gewichtsabnahme waren offensichtliche Zeugen seines schlechten Zustands. Aber es würde schon wieder werden… Wenn das Album auf dem Markt war, hatte er noch ein paar Wochen bis zur anschließenden Tour!  
„Yamato-san! Hallo?“  
Überrascht blickte er auf, in das Gesicht des Aufnahmeleiters.  
„Entschuldigung.“  
Kurz fuhr er sich mit der Hand durchs Haar, ehe er sich wieder auf den Text konzentrierte.  
„Wir machen heute Schluss…“  
Sono-sans Stimme drang in die verglaste Aufnahmekabine und irritiert sah er wieder auf.  
„So hat das keinen Sinn. Es ist spät, wir machen morgen weiter.“  
Überfordert sah er den älteren Mann an, nicht in der Lage zu verstehen was er damit bezwecken wollte. Sono-san setzte sich in Bewegung, öffnete die Tür und winkte den Blonden zu sich.  
„Komm mal mit.“  
Seine Stimme klang freundlich, aber bestimmend und Yamato konnte sich denken, was jetzt kommen würde.

Eine Weile liefen sie schweigend nebeneinander her, betraten den Aufzug und ohne Fragen zu stellen, fuhren die beiden nach oben. Das Firmengebäude, das sich unauffällig in die Skyline Tokyos fügte, verfügte über etliche Stockwerke und ohne auf die Anzeige zu blicken, konnte Yamato ahnen wohin die Fahrt nun ging…  
Verwirrt blinzelte er zwei Mal als sich die Tür öffnete, er die Nummer auf der Anzeige endlich betrachtete.  
„Das Dach?“  
Eigentlich hatte er angenommen, dass der Firmenchef nun endgültig die Faxen dicke hatte… ihn zu einem letzten bedrohlichen Gespräch in sein Büro zitieren wollte, doch offensichtlich war dem nicht so.  
„Ich muss mit dir reden, Yamato.“  
Der ältere Herr schob die letzte Tür, die den Zugang zu der großen Dachterasse verbarg, auf und trat zusammen mit dem Sänger hinaus.  
„Du hast mir nicht erzählt was eigentlich passiert ist… also du dir 'deine Auszeit genommen hast'.“  
Er versah die letzten Worte mit extra Nachdruck, fixierte den jungen Mann vor sich mit ernstem Blick.  
„Du und Yagami, ihr habt dieses Theater sehr gut gespielt… aber willst du mir nicht langsam sagen, was mit dir los ist? Die Tour war menschlich gesehen eine Katastrophe… du bist unausgeglichen und extrem reizbar… Seit du verschwunden bist, bist du nicht mehr du selbst und ich glaube Yagami ist schuld daran… das plötzliche Coming out… und all das!“  
Yamato schluckte trocken. Es war das erste Mal, dass er so direkt auf alles angesprochen wurde. Solange er funktionierte, war bisher alles in Ordnung gewesen, also was sollte das jetzt?  
„Ich werde nicht darüber reden… solange ich Geld einbringe, ist es doch auch vollkommen egal.“  
„Und wie lange wirst du das noch wenn du dich weiter so zugrunde richtest? Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich bin dein Manager, aber trotzdem geht es mir um dich als Mensch… nicht nur als Künstler.“  
Hilflos hob der dunkelhaarige Mann die Arme in die Luft, doch Yamato dreht einfach nur den Blick zur Seite, blickte auf die hellen Lichter der Stadt. Dieser Anblick erinnerte ihn an…

„Ich verspreche, dass ich wieder auf die Beine komme… Wenn es sonst nichts gibt, fahre ich nach Hause… ich bin müde.“  
Damit drehte er sich einfach um, steuerte zurück zum Aufzug, hörte nur noch ein resignierendes Seufzen und Sono-sans letzte freundlich anmutenden Worte: „Wenn du doch mal reden musst, kannst du zu mir kommen.“  
Ein fast unmerkliches Nicken und Yamato trat in den Fahrstuhl. Er würde jetzt wirklich ohne Umwege nach Hause fahren…

~*~

Koshiros dunkle Augen waren starr auf den Monitor seines Laptops gerichtet, das neue Icon auf seiner Benutzeroberfläche beunruhigte ihn in höchstem Maße. Irgendwo am Rande hörte er das Klappern von Geschirr, Mimi musste wieder voller Euphorie durch die Küche fegen, doch das war nun uninteressant. Auch wenn er es liebte seiner Verlobten beim Kochen zuzusehen, ihr dabei vielleicht auch ungeschickt zur Hand zu gehen, diese Sache war zu brisant.  
Ein kleines Digivice prangte ihm entgegen, doch wenn er es anklickte, öffnete sich nichts. Wo war es hergekommen? Was sollte es ihm sagen? Grundlos war es ganz sicher nicht… denn ihm war nur zu gut bewusst, dass erst kürzlich zwei Mitglieder ihrer Gruppe für zwei Wochen in der Digitalen Welt verschwunden waren. Auch wenn die beiden prominenten Freunde bislang nur wenig Auskunft, aufgrund 'dringenderer' Termine, gegeben hatten, so war sich Taichi, im Gegensatz zu Yamato wenigstens nicht zu schade gewesen, das Telefon in die Hand zu nehmen und ihn über die Umstände zu informieren.

Grüblerisch legte er Daumen und Zeigefinger der rechten Hand an seine Schläfen und schloss die Augen. Was sollte er jetzt machen…? Ein Digivice… Sein Digivice?  
Sofort zuckte er nach oben, sprang von seinem ledernen Bürostuhl auf und riss eine der Schreibtischschubladen auf, an die er allerdings auch in sitzender Position herangekommen wäre.  
Hastig wühlte er darin herum und eigentlich sollte er sich schämen, dass ausgerechnet er, der Technikfreak, das kleine Schmuckstück bis in die hinterste Ecke des Papierwustes verdrängt hatte.  
Schnell steckte er ein USB Kabel in die freie Schnittstelle des PCs und des Digivices, verband die beiden Geräte miteinander. Und voilà, es passierte nichts. Seufzend fuhr er sich mit den Fingern durch das kurze rote Haar, beäugte das kleine blaue Kästen kritisch. War es vielleicht… kaputt? Sein Herzschlag setzte einen Moment aus und seine Finger wurden feucht. Das konnte und durfte nicht sein!!

„Koshiro~! Wolltest du mir nicht helfen? Was machst du denn da?“  
Mimis altrosa gefärbter Haarschopf lugte durch die angelehnte Tür des kleinen Büroraumes, den sich der junge Mann für Heimarbeit eingerichtet hatte, und ihre Augen begannen zu leuchten.  
„Was machst du denn mit dem Digivice? Warum hängt es an deinem Computer?“  
Ihre von Natur aus fröhliche Art zauberte Koshiro immer wieder ein Lächeln ins Gesicht, doch es verschwand gleich wieder.  
„Ich habe hier ein seltsames neues Icon auf dem Bildschirm… ein Digivice, aber es scheint kein Programm dahinter zu stehen… ich kann es nicht öffnen, es ist einfach nur da. Ich dachte wenn ich mein Digivice anschließe würde sich etwas tun… aber Fehlanzeige...“  
Seufzend ließ er sich zurück in den Stuhl mit der extra hohen Lehne sinken und schloss resignierend die Augen.  
„Ach so? Und was ist das da?“  
Ihr Zeigefinger berührte den Bildschirm und obwohl sie wusste, dass ihr Verlobter es hasste wenn sie das tat, konnte sie nie widerstehen.  
Seine Augen folgte ihrem schlanken Finger und tatsächlich – ein Ladebalken!  
„Es hat wohl nur etwas länger gedauert um es zu öffnen! Was ist das jetzt?“  
Begeistert strahlte sie den Rothaarigen an, der nun mit leichter Fassungslosigkeit auf den Bildschirm starrte. Ja, ok… das konnte passieren… trotzdem… Hauptsache es funktionierte jetzt!  
„Ich weiß nicht… lass uns abwarten...“  
„Meinst du es ist, weil Taichi und Yamato in die Digiwelt gerufen wurden?“  
Ein nachdenkliches Nicken war die stumme Antwort, die dunklen Augen fest auf den Monitor gerichtet. Der Ladebalken hatte sein Ende fast erreicht… und dann…  
„Es ist eine Nachricht… von Gennai…“

>>Hallo Digiritter!

Wahrscheinlich ist euch nicht entgangen, dass es ein paar Probleme in der Digiwelt gibt. Wir haben versucht es mit Hilfe der ersten beiden Auslöser wieder zu reparieren, aber das hat nicht geklappt. Mittlerweile zerfallen immer mehr der Grundpfeiler und jetzt muss ich mich direkt an euch wenden!  
Lasst es mich erklären:

Das Fundament der Digiwelt steht metaphorisch auf acht Säulen, die sie im Gleichgewicht halten. Mut, Freundschaft, Liebe, Wissen, Zuverlässigkeit, Aufrichtigkeit, Hoffnung und Licht. Sie sind auch dafür verantwortlich, dass die Zeiten der Digiwelt und der Realen Welt parallel verlaufen konnten. Aber mittlerweile haben schon drei der Wappen ihre Wirkung verloren, da ihre Träger sie nicht mehr vollen Herzens vertreten. Dieser Umstand muss sich ändern, sonst wird es den Digimon auch nicht mehr möglich sein zu digitieren, vielmehr werden sie sich noch weiter zurückentwickeln, bis sie schließlich ganz verschwunden sind.  
Was das Ganze für die Digiwelt und eure Welt bedeutet, dürfte klar sein. Es wird großes Chaos und Zerstörung geben, da es im Moment niemanden sonst gibt der die Wappen vertreten kann. Wir haben euch auserwählt, es gibt keine Alternativen.<<

Die Augenpaare der beiden Digiritter hafteten auf den Zeilen und eine Weile war es ganz still in dem kleinen Zimmer, bis Mimi das Schweigen brach.  
„Was bedeutet das? Geht es Palmon gut? Sag doch was?!“  
„Ich… ich weiß nicht… das kling irgendwie übel… Drei der Wappen…?“  
Es war fast logisch, dass es sich bei zwei der erwähnten Säulen um Mut und Freundschaft handeln musste… das war sicher der Grund weshalb Taichi und Yamato in die Digiwelt geraten waren… aber was war das dritte Wappen? Und wie sollten sie es wieder in Ordnung bringen? Was bedeutete, ihre Träger vertraten sie nicht mehr? Was war los bei ihren Freunden?  
„Ich muss Taichi und die Anderen anrufen…!“  
Mit einem Satz griff Koshiro nach seinem Handy, doch Mimis überrascht, schockierte Stimme ließ ihn inne halten.  
„Was ist das denn??? Es schneit! Im August?!“  
Seine Augen weiteten sich. Er musste schnellstens alle Digiritter zusammenrufen!

~*~

"Okay, ich versuche zu kommen. Ja, wahrscheinlich ist es besser, wenn du dich bei ihm meldest. Liebe Grüße an Mimi, wir sehen uns."  
Ohne auf Kōshiros Antwort zu warten, trennte er die Verbindung, ließ seine Hand mit dem Handy dann langsam sinken. Ein leises Stöhnen entkam Taichis Lippen, ehe der dunkelhaarige Sportler sich auf das Sofa im Pausenraum des Vereinsgebäudes fallen ließ. Es war offensichtlich gewesen, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte, es Probleme mit der Digiwelt gab, doch die plötzliche Nachricht von Gennai konfrontierte ihn nun mit dem vollen Ausmaß der Katastrophe. Obwohl Kōshiro die für das Chaos verantwortlichen Wappen nicht genannt hatte, war es offensichtlich, dass die Spannungen zwischen Yamato und ihm die Auslöser dafür gewesen waren. Vielleicht hatten sie die Presse täuschen können, doch die tief in ihnen verankerten Wappen spürten die fehlende Verbindung. Verdammt. Sie mussten das alles in den Griff bekommen, sonst würden ihre Digimonpartner verschwinden. Und das nur weil Yamato und er nicht in der Lage dazu waren ihre persönlichen Probleme wie erwachsene Menschen zu lösen.

Schweigend griff Taichi nach der Kaffeetasse vor ihm auf dem Tisch, drehte das warme Porzellan abwesend in seinen Händen. Die vereinzelten Schneeflocken vor dem Fenster hatten sich in der letzten Stunde deutlich verdichtet, sodass nun ein ausgewachsener Schneesturm über Tokyo tobte. Wie lange würde es dauern, bis die Medien das Wetterphänomen mit den Ereignissen in der Vergangenheit in Verbindung brachten? Wie lange bis irgendjemand herausfand, dass er eines der auserwählten Kinder gewesen war? Die Furcht vor den unbekannten Wesen würde die Menschen erneut in Panik versetzen, an weitere Konsequenzen wollte er gar nicht erst denken.  
Was sollte er tun? Mit Yamato reden? Sie hatten sich seit der verhängnisvollen Nacht nicht mehr gesehen und er bezweifelte, dass der Ältere tatsächlich heiß darauf war ihn zu treffen. Schon alleine deshalb hatte er Kōshiro gebeten sich direkt mit dem blonden Sänger in Verbindung zu setzen, ihn offiziell zu dem Krisentreffen einzuladen. Sie mussten sich unterhalten, daran führte offenbar kein Weg vorbei. Sie waren für das Chaos in der Digiwelt verantwortlich, sie selbst mussten versuchen die Ursache allen Übels zu beseitigen und das Vertrauen ihrer Wappen zurückzuerlangen. Taichi legte seinen Kopf müde in den Nacken noch ohne einen einzigen Schluck von dem koffeinhaltigen Heißgetränk getrunken zu haben. Es war von drei Wappen die Rede gewesen. Wer war noch nicht im Reinen mit sich selbst? Wer neben Yamato und ihm hatte Probleme mit seinem Wappen?  
Erneut entkam seinen Lippen ein leises Stöhnen. Das war einfach alles nur die Hölle. Als ob der Tag nicht schon ätzend genug gestartet hatte… Mit deutlichem Widerwillen war er über seinen Schatten gesprungen und hatte sich des guten Friedens Willen bei Akira entschuldigt. Zähneknirschend hatte er das großkotzige Getue seines Teamkollegen hingenommen, jeglichen bissigen Kommentar hinunter geschluckt. Er hatte Mizurus Blick auf sich gespürt, doch ehe der Jüngere noch eine Dummheit begehen konnte, hatte er kaum merklich den Kopf geschüttelt, dem Küken ihres Teams dann ein leichtes Lächeln geschenkt. Dass der Dunkelhaarige für ihn Partei ergreifen wollte war nett, allerdings war es das einfach nicht wert noch mehr Unruhe in ihr Team zu bringen. Einmal davon abgesehen, dass Mizuru dann selbst auch noch in die Schusslinie geraten würde. Bei seinem Geheimnis war das mit Sicherheit keine gute Idee…

Mizuru hatte sofort verstanden, dass er Yamatos Nummer unmöglich ohne seine Zustimmung weitergeben konnte, doch er hatte ihm versprochen mit seinem vermeintlich besten Freund zu reden. Der Jüngere schien tatsächlich einfach nur zu dem blonden Sänger aufzublicken, ihn für seinen Mut sich der Öffentlichkeit zu stellen und im prüden Japan offen zu seiner sexuellen Ausrichtung zu stehen zu bewundern. Dass das gesamte Outing alles andere als freiwillig passiert war, wusste ja niemand so wirklich.

Abwesend blickte Taichi an die Zimmerdecke. Obwohl Yamato weiterhin professionell in die Kamera lächelte, der Ältere offenbar von einem Interviewtermin und Auftritt zum nächsten hetzte, war es offensichtlich, dass es dem Sänger nicht gut ging. Er versuchte weiterhin möglichst zu vermeiden die Auftritte des Älteren zu verfolgen, doch auch an ihm war nicht vorüber gegangen, dass Yamato deutlich abgenommen hatte. Er war schon zuvor schlank gewesen, doch nun schien der Gewichtsverlust seines ehemals besten Freundes schon ungesunde Formen anzunehmen. Natürlich. Derartiger Stress würde an niemandem einfach spurlos vorübergehen. Doch er war sich nicht sicher, ob das tatsächlich der einzige Grund für das schlechte körperliche Befinden des Älteren war. Taichi presste seine Lippen aufeinander.  
In den Medien war von übermäßigem Alkohol- und Drogenkonsum die Rede gewesen, doch er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Yamato so dumm war mit derartigen Aktionen seine Karriere zu riskieren. Dass der Ältere allerdings weiterhin jeden freien Moment nutzte, um sich irgendwelche Kerle aufzureißen, daran zweifelte er nicht. Ruckartig richtete er sich wieder auf, wobei der Kaffee beinahe über den Tassenrand schwappte. Er musste damit aufhören. Er hatte nicht das Recht sich in Yamatos Leben einzumischen und seinen Lebensstil zu kritisieren. Dass es ihm nicht gefiel wie der Ältere mit seinem Körper umging, konnte er nicht leugnen, doch im Grunde war er nicht in der Position dahingehend irgendetwas zu kritisieren. Er hatte es selbst ausgenutzt. Er hatte selbst aus Neugierde mit ihm geschlafen.  
Vielleicht konnte Mizuru diese ganze Abwärtsspirale bremsen. Der Jüngere wirkte so offen, unbefleckt und idealistisch, vielleicht war er tatsächlich in der Lage etwas zu bewirken. Etwas wozu er selbst nicht in der Lage war…

~*~

Nachdenklich zupfte der blonde Musiker an den Saiten seines Basses herum. Koshiros Anruf hatte ihn überrascht, die dazugehörige Nachricht beunruhigt… Tsunomon würde verschwinden? Das durfte einfach nicht passieren! Man hatte ihn und Taichi in die Digiwelt gerufen um das Problem mit ihren Wappen zu lösen, soviel war sicher… und sie hatten versagt. Sie hatten es schlichtweg verbockt. Er konnte sich nur zu gut denken woran es bei ihm selbst lag. Freundschaft bedeutete ihm nicht mehr viel… er hatte alle Brücken hinter sich abgebrochen und redete sich ein, dass es so besser war. Aber stimmte das? Er konnte es nicht verantworten, dass wegen ihm die beiden Welten aus den Fugen gerieten und Tsunomon dafür bestraft werden würde. Ein Wissen, mit dem er niemals leben könnte. Aber was war mit Taichi? Seit wann mangelte es ihm an Mut? Ja, er hatte ihn schon öfter als Feigling beschimpft, aber wenn es darauf ankam, war er stets tapfer zur Stelle. Er hatte ihn selbstlos vor Kuwagamon beschützt… war das nicht mutig genug?  
Und wer seiner ehemaligen Freunde hatte noch ein Problem mit sich selbst?

Ein Blick aus dem Fenster zeigte ihm, dass der Schnellfall in den letzten Stunden nur noch weiter zugenommen hatte. Es war beunruhigend, dass ihre mentale Verfassung solche Auswirkungen auf die Welt nahmen. Es machte ihn zu etwas, das er nicht sein wollte, gab ihm Verantwortung mir der er nicht umgehen konnte. Doch es gab kein 'Nein', sie waren die 'auserwählten Kinder' und damit verantwortlich für die Sicherheit der Welten. Ein tiefes Seufzen entkam ihm, als er den Bass schließlich zur Seite stellte und sich erhob. Heute Abend würde er sich auf den Weg zu Koshiro machen und alle seine alten Freunde wiedersehen. Es behagte dem schlanken Sänger nicht besonders, denn seiner Meinung nach war sein Fehlverhalten am offensichtlichsten… und er wusste nicht, wie er es ändern sollte. Er konnte die Anderen nicht wieder einfach zurück in sein Herz lassen. Sie auszusperren hatte schon lange genug gedauert… und durch die jüngsten Ereignisse mit Taichi konnte er auf noch mehr Schmerz verzichten. Der Sportler nahm schon einen viel zu großen Platz in ihm ein… und er würde ihn heute wiedersehen… Es fühlte sich komisch an, das Kribbeln in seinem Magen, gepaart mit dem Brennen in seiner Brust.

„Ich fahre nach Hause… ich hab dann noch was vor.“  
Seine Kollegen blickten irritiert von ihren Instrumenten auf, ehe Kira, der Schlagzeuger, das Wort erhob: „Wir sind hier aber noch nicht fertig. Du kannst nicht einfach immer abhauen, wenn dir danach ist!“  
Er war aufgesprungen und packte den Blonden grob am Arm. Die Spannungen innerhalb der Band wurden fast täglich größer.  
Yamatos blaue Augen funkelten den Dunkelhaarigen eisig an, dass dieser sofort den Griff lockerte.  
„Ich kann es nicht verschieben. Wir haben noch Zeit bis zum Abgabetermin, also nerv mich nicht, Kira.“  
Natürlich konnte er die Anderen verstehen, aber allein das Wetterchaos zeigte ihm, dass es keine Zeit mehr zu verlieren gab.

Die schwarze Mütze tief ins Gesicht gezogen, die blauen Augen von einer großen verspiegelten Sonnenbrille verdeckt… wie immer fühlte sich Yamato wie ein Schwerverbrecher, als er vor der Wohnungstür von Koshiro und Mimi stand. Dass es zwischen den beiden schon zu ihrer Schulzeit geknistert hatte, war ihm nicht entgangen, aber dass sie nun zusammenlebten… war ihm neu. Der kalte Wind fegte durch die Flure und sein Atmen kondensierte in der Luft zu kleinen weißen Wölkchen. Es war Winter… im Sommer. Es erinnerte ihn an den Sommer 1999… an dem alles seinen Anfang genommen hatte. Hinter dieser Tür warteten also alle ehemaligen Freunde auf ihn… seine Unsicherheit nahm zu und am liebsten hätte er auf dem Absatz kehrt gemacht… aber es ging um Tsunomon.

~*~

Nervös rutschte Taichi auf dem Sofa herum, worauf das Leder des teuren Möbelstücks leise quietschte, ein kaum hörbares Geräusch, das ihm allerdings dennoch sofort einen genervten Blick seitens Kōshiro einhandelte. Sofort hielt er in seiner unruhigen Bewegung inne, verzog entschuldigend das Gesicht, während er versuchte möglichst still abzuwarten während sein Freund damit fortfuhr in die Tastatur seines Computers zu hämmern. Mimi hatte ihn am Eingang nur kurz euphorisch begrüßt, ehe sie geschäftig wieder in der Küche verschwunden war um die Snacks für ihr kleines Treffen fertig zu stellen. Er war direkt nach dem Training zur Wohnung der beiden Digiritter aufgebrochen, weshalb er bereits über eine Stunde vor dem verabredeten Termin auf der Matte des ungleichen Pärchens gestanden hatte. Er hatte Kōshiro noch einmal in Kurzfassung erzählt was in der Digiwelt geschehen war, natürlich ohne die Details, die für ihre Konversation ohnehin gänzlich irrelevant waren. Der dunkelhaarige Wuschelkopf hatte dem Jüngeren deutlich angesehen, dass er wusste, dass er ihm Dinge verheimlichte, doch bis jetzt hatte er sich nicht dazu geäußert. Überhaupt schien Kōshiro sich schon wieder gänzlich in seiner eigenen Welt zu befinden, in der nur die Daten, die vor seinem konzentrierten Blick flimmerten von Relevanz waren.  
"Ist zwischen dir und Yamato-san alles in Ordnung?"  
Die Frage kam völlig aus dem Nichts und Taichi blinzelte erst einmal irritiert, während sein Blick sich auf den ihm immer noch den Rücken zugewandten Freund richtete. Kōshiros Finger glitten nach wie vor in Schwindel erregender Geschwindigkeit über die Tastatur, die Augen des Jüngeren noch immer auf den Monitor gerichtet, der ein seltsam bläuliches Licht auf das blasse Gesicht warf. Taichi spürte einen Anflug von Nostalgie, und Erinnerungen an ihre unzähligen Treffen in der Vergangenheit fluteten durch seinen Kopf. Er deutete ein Schulterzucken an, verzog die Lippen zu einem schwachen Grinsen.  
"Hab ihn in den letzten Wochen kaum gesehen.", antwortete er schließlich ausweichend, worauf Kōshiro das Tempo seiner Finger kurz etwas verlangsamte, braune Augen sich für einen winzigen Moment auf ihn richteten, ehe der Jüngere seine Aufmerksamkeit auch schon wieder auf den Bildschirm richtete.  
Taichi spürte schlechtes Gewissen in sich hochsteigen. Während Kōshiro hier krampfhaft versuchte eine Lösung für das eindeutig von ihm und Yamato verursachte Problem zu finden, war er nicht einmal in der Lage ehrlich zu einem seiner besten Freunde zu sein. Seit der Pressekonferenz hatte er sich kaum bei den anderen Auserwählten gemeldet, nicht einmal seine Schwester regelmäßig angerufen. Natürlich wussten sie alle, dass die Geschichte der Medien zur Befriedigung der Presse erfunden worden war, doch keiner schien zu ahnen, dass der Teil ihrer wieder aufgelebten Freundschaft ebenfalls reine Fiktion war. Obwohl... Kōshiro schien zumindest etwas zu ahnen...  
Das Schrillen der Türklingeln riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und sein Körper spannte sich an als auf Mimis überschwängliche Begrüßung Soras Stimme zu hören war. Er hatte seit dem letzten Telefonat nicht mehr mit ihr gesprochen und auch keinerlei Versuch unternommen die Jüngere von sich aus zu kontaktieren. Er presste seine Lippen fester aufeinander, rutschte erneut zur Seite. Wie sollte er seiner Freundin nur in die Augen blicken? Er hatte ihr tröstend zugesprochen, noch versucht sie aufzuheitern. Und dann in derselben Nacht ihren Exfreund flachgelegt.  
Was für ein unglaubliches Arschloch war er nur?

~*~

Blaue Augen ruhten auf dem Klingelknopf und obwohl er schon bis auf die Knochen durchgefroren war, konnte er sich einfach nicht überwinden.  
„Yamato, traust du dich nicht rein?“  
Überrascht fuhr er herum, als er eine sanfte weibliche Stimme hinter sich vernahm.  
Hikari und Takeru standen in wenigen Metern Abstand in dem offenen Hausflur.  
„Bruder, schön, dass du gekommen bist. Wie geht’s dir?“  
In Takerus Stimme schwang ein trüber Ton mit. Natürlich, Yamato hatte sich nach ihrem letzten Telefonat nicht mehr gemeldet. Er hatte die Hilfe und den Beistand seines kleinen Bruders abgelehnt und sich alleine durch seine Probleme geschlagen.  
Etwas beschämt wandte er den Blick zur Seite, nicht in der Lage die beiden weiter anzusehen. Sie hatten so eine Behandlung nicht verdient, aber er konnte es nicht ändern.

Die beklemmende Stille und die ausbleibende Antwort des Musikers machte allen Dreien zu schaffen, sodass Hikari noch einmal das Wort ergriff: „Na gut, lasst uns rein gehen, es ist kalt.“  
Einzig ein knappes Nicken war die Antwort der beiden Brüder, wobei Yamato Takerus Blick deutlich auf sich spüren konnte. All die Gerüchte mussten dem Jüngeren viele Sorgen bereiten und er als seine großer Bruder müsste ihm eigentlich beweisen, dass alles in Ordnung war. Doch für noch mehr Schmierentheater fehlte ihm einfach die Kraft. Ohnehin musste den beiden auffallen wie schlecht er aussah. Übermüdet, blass… einfach rundum überarbeitet.

Er zuckte einen Schritt zurück als Taichis Schwester neben ihn trat und die Klingel endlich betätigte. Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, seine Finger wurden feucht. Ob Taichi… schon da war? Augenblick verkrampfte sich seine Haltung, sein Gesicht, das eben noch mehr als verunsichert gewirkt haben musste, gefror zu Eis. Er durfte sich nichts anmerken lassen!  
Keine Sekunde später öffnete sich die Tür und warme hellbraune Augen richteten sich freudig auf sie. Einen kurzen Moment dachte Yamato Verblüffung in Mimis Gesicht zu erkennen, doch es hielt nicht lange.  
„Willkommen! Kommt schon rein! Es ist kalt! Die Anderen sind auch schon da!“  
Unschlüssig trat er über die Schwelle, sein Herzschlag hämmerte gegen seine Brust. Sie waren also die Letzten und eigentlich konnte er froh sein, dass er Takeru und Hikari vor der Tür getroffen hatte und sich nicht die ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn allein richtete.

~*~

Koshiros Augen richteten sich vom Monitor des Laptops auf die versammelte Runde. Neben all der Wiedersehensfreude lag eine greifbare Unruhe in der Luft. Verständlich. Die Lage war ernst.  
„Ich habe euch alle gebeten herzukommen, weil es schlechte Nachrichten von unseren Freunden aus der Digiwelt gibt. Taichi und Yamato wissen schon Bescheid… euch Anderen danke ich, dass ihr trotzdem die Zeit gefunden habt. Ich werde euch jetzt alles erklären… und dann müssen wir uns zusammen eine Lösung des Problems überlegen.“  
Seine Ausführungen dauerten nicht all zu lange, denn obwohl er sich seit der Mail von Gennai mit nichts anderem mehr beschäftigt hatte, war er auf keinen Anhaltspunkt gestoßen. Es musste wirklich intern an ihrer Gruppe liegen… nicht an einer der beiden Welten… oder einem neuen Feind.

„Aber was bedeutet das? Die Wappen werden nicht mehr vollen Herzens vertreten? Wie kann das sein? Ich dachte unsere Wappen bilden sich aus unseren am meisten hervorstechenden Charakterzügen? Ich kann mir fast nicht vorstellen, dass man sich über Nacht so sehr verändern kann.“  
Joe hob hilflos die Arme in die Luft und blickte Koshiro kritisch an, während ein Teil der 'Auserwählten' zustimmend nickte. Andere schienen ihren eigenen Gedanken nachzuhängen und der Rothaarige richtete den Blick wieder auf seinen Bildschirm, starrte die Zeilen wieder und wieder an.  
Taichi schien ihm etwas zu verheimlichen, doch wahrscheinlich würde er es ihm sowieso nicht sagen, solang alle hier versammelt waren. Yamatos Veränderung war wohl die Offensichtlichste… doch ob er das nun so offen ansprechen sollte, wusste er auch nicht. Er hatte den Blonden das letzte Mal auf der Hochzeit von Hikari und Takeru gesehen, nur wenige Worte mit ihm gewechselt und an ein vorhergehendes Treffen konnte er sich nur dunkel erinnern. Er hatte seinem Wappen den Rücken gekehrt… wie es aussah. Aber was war mit Taichi? Und was war mit dem ominösen dritten Wappen?

Sein Blick hob sich erneut, glitt durch die Gesichter seiner Freunde und blieb schließlich an Sora hängen. Sie wirkte schon die ganze Zeit seltsam still… und auch wenn er der Letzte war, dem es wahrscheinlich aufgefallen war, so zeigte das nur, wie offensichtlich es war. Ihre Augen schweiften immer wieder zu Yamato und Taichi, und die beiden schienen sich gegenseitig auch nicht wirklich viel zu sagen zu haben. Yamato lehnte mit sturem Blick an der Wand, Taichi saß nach wie vor angespannt neben Takeru und Hikari auf dem Sofa, während Sora neben Mimi auf dem Boden kniete. Die Stimmung zwischen den Dreien schien höchst angespannt.  
„Was ist mit euch beiden? Was denkt ihr warum eure Wappen nicht mehr funktionieren?“, richtete er sich erst einmal nur an die beiden jungen Männer. Immerhin waren sie wohl der erste Auslöser für das aktuelle Chaos gewesen.  
Sofort konnte er sehen wie Yamatos Körperhaltung sich anspannte, ehe der Musiker den Mund öffnete: „Was willst du hören? Wir wissen alle warum mein Wappen nicht mehr funktioniert, oder? Sag es ruhig.“  
Damit drehte er das Gesicht zur Seite und lehnte sich zurück an die Wand, die genügend Abstand zu all den Sitzgelegenheiten der anderen bot. Sogar hier, in diesem kleinen Raum kapselte er sich ab.  
Koshiro schnaubte kraftlos als er realisierte, dass das hier wahrscheinlich sehr bald in einen Streit ausarten würde. Immerhin war das kein einfaches Thema… Es griff die Persönlichkeit der Anwesenden an, zeigte deren Schwächen auf.  
„Ja… wahrscheinlich hast du Recht… es ist offensichtlich warum dein Wappen nicht mehr funktioniert.“  
Seine Stimme ernst und nüchtern, wandte er dann aber die Augen zurück zu Taichi: „Aber was ist mir dir, Taichi? Und Sora… geht es dir nicht gut?“

~*~

Sora zwang ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen als Mimi ihr die Tür öffnete, die junge Frau sie sofort in eine stürmische Umarmung zog.  
„Sora-san! Gut, dass du da bist! Die Anderen kommen gleich und es ist noch nichts fertig!“ Hektisch wischte ihre Freundin sich die mehligen Hände an ihrer Sonnenblumen gelben Schürze ab, die sie, offenbar passend abgestimmt zu ihren Ohrringen, über ihre normale Kleidung gezogen hatte, ehe sie dann nach ihrem Handgelenk griff um sie hinter sich her in die geräumige Einbauküche zu zerren. Die Arbeitsfläche sah aus wie ein Schlachtfeld, die Spuren der Verwüstung zogen sich sogar über den Fußboden, auf dem Mimi offenbar die halbe Mehlpackung ausgeleert hatte. Ein leises Seufzen entkam Soras Lippen, worauf ihre Freundin ihre Hand losließ um sich etwas verlegen den Hinterkopf zu reiben.  
„Ich dachte etwas Selbstgemachtes hebt die Stimmung. Allerdings ist das Rezept irgendwie seltsam und nichts funktioniert! Du musst mir helfen!“  
Kopfschüttelnd krempelte Sora die Ärmel ihrer Bluse hoch, ehe sie dann einen kurzen Blick auf das in dem Chaos der Küche liegende Kochbuch warf.

Mit dem Handrücken wischte sie sich wenig später über die Stirn, froh darüber, dass die Kekse endlich in den Ofen verfrachtet waren. Mimi hatte sie ganz nebenbei darüber informiert, dass Taichi bereits bei Kôshiro wartete, und Sora war sich nicht mehr sicher gewesen, ob ihre Freundin das Chaos in der Küche nicht sogar ihretwegen angerichtet hatte um sie so davor zu bewahren direkt mit Taichi konfrontiert zu werden. Schweigend lehnte sie sich schließlich an die Theke, während sie sich eine widerspenstige Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr schob. Taichi und Yamato waren also nicht zusammen gekommen. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck verkrampfte sich, als sie realisierte, wie unglaublich erleichtert sie über diese Information war. Was war nur mit ihr los?

Nun, etwa eine halbe Stunde später, hatten sie alle in Kôshiros Arbeitszimmer Platz genommen und krampfhaft versuchte sie zu verhindern, dass ihr Blick permanent zwischen Taichi und Yamato hin und her wanderte. Sie hatte den beiden jungen Männern zur Begrüßung nur schlicht zugenickt, ehe Mimi sie sofort wieder in Beschlag genommen und in ein Gespräch verwickelt hatte, bis Kôshiro sich schließlich geräuspert und das Treffen für eröffnet erklärt hatte. Obwohl sie versuchte den Worten des technischen Genies ihrer Gruppe zu folgen, konnte sie nicht verhindern, dass ihre Gedanken immer wieder abschweiften, ihre Augen immer wieder zu ihren beiden Freunden aus Kindertagen glitten. Taichi und Yamato verhielten sich seltsam. Dafür, dass sie laut Presse offenbar wieder dicke Freunde waren, hatten sie kein Wort miteinander gewechselt, generell schien der blonde Sänger bewusst den Platz am weitesten Weg von dem Ledersofa gewählt zu haben.

Sie zuckte leicht zusammen als Kôshiro das Wort nun direkt an Taichi und Yamato richtete, worauf der Musiker sofort gereizt und bissig reagierte. Ihr Exfreund wirkte angespannt, und sie konnte tiefe Ringe unter müden blauen Augen erkennen. Der Ältere hatte deutlich Gewicht verloren, allgemein wirkte er alles andere als gesund. Sie verspürte einen Stich als der Blonde sich ruckartig zur Seite hin abwandte, er erneut die Mauer zwischen sich und seiner Umgebung aufbaute. Ohne zu merken, dass Kôshiros Aufmerksamkeit sich wachsam auf sie gerichtet hatte, presste sie ihre Lippen aufeinander, während sie sich krampfhaft darum bemühte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen wie sehr sie das gesamte Treffen aufwühlte. Erst als der Jüngere sie direkt ansprach, fuhr ihr Kopf hoch, und ihre Augen weiteten sich leicht.

„Mir? Alles okay, mir geht es gut. Wieso…?“

Sie schluckte schwer als sich sämtliche Aufmerksamkeit plötzlich auf sie richtete, doch ehe sie ihre Frage fertig ausformulieren konnte, kam ihr Mimi zuvor.  
„Kôshiro! Was soll dieses Verhör?!“  
Die Rosahaarige war aufgesprungen, hatte sich schützend vor ihr aufgebaut und funkelte ihren Verlobten nun wütend an.

~*~

Braune Augen richteten sich automatisch auf seinen ehemals besten Freund, als dieser eisig auf Kôshiros Frage reagierte, der Ältere sich ruckartig zur Seite hin abwandte, und damit die Kluft zwischen ihnen noch vergrößerte. Es war nicht zu übersehen gewesen, dass niemand überhaupt mit Yamatos Auftauchen gerechnet hatte, ihre gesamte Gruppe einen Moment irritiert und deutlich überfordert mit dem Erscheinen des Musikers gewesen war. Er konnte Soras Blick immer wieder auf sich spüren, ignorierte diesen allerdings verbissen, aus Angst davor, dass die Jüngere die Schuldgefühle in seinem Gesicht sofort sehen konnte, sie erkannte, was er verbrochen hatte. Es war Blödsinn, völlig dämlich. Niemand hier würde auch nur ansatzweise auf die Idee kommen, was tatsächlich zwischen Yamato und ihm vorgefallen war. Niemand. Und dennoch versuchte er sich während des Gesprächs soweit es ging im Hintergrund zu halten.  
Seine Mimik verkrampfte sich, als Kôshiro ihn erneut direkt ansprach, ehe seine dunklen Augen sich verwirrt weiteten als im selben Atemzug dann auch Soras Name fiel. Er konnte sehen, dass die Jüngere nicht minder geschockt darüber war, dass das Technikgenie die Frage vor allen an sie adressierte. Es war offensichtlich worauf Kôshiro hinaus wollte, doch ehe er auch nur einen Schritt weiter gehen konnte, ging Mimi mit wütend funkelnden Augen dazwischen.

Die Stimmung drohte vollends zu kippen und er fragte sich was aus ihrer Gruppe von damals geworden war. Wo war der Zusammenhalt von früher hin verschwunden? Wann waren sie sich alle so fremd geworden? Er ballte die Hände in seinem Schoß zu Fäusten, ehe er dann entschlossen den Mund öffnete.

„Wir sind alle nicht mehr wie früher, kein Wunder, dass unsere Wappen das spüren.“  
Seine Stimme war klar und laut, sein Blick fest. Es war lange her, seit er das letzte Mal als ihr Anführer gesprochen hatte. Die auserwählten Kinder gab es nicht mehr, sie hatten sich alle zu Erwachsenen entwickelt, mit all den Höhen und Tiefen die dieser Prozess mit sich brachte.  
„Ich versuche nicht zu leugnen, dass Yamato und ich an diesem Chaos Schuld sind, allerdings kann es trotzdem jedem von uns passieren.“  
Die Charaktereigenschaften, die sie damals zu den Trägern ihrer Wappen gemacht hatten, waren nicht verschwunden. Doch sie hatten sich verändert, waren nicht mehr so offen erkennbar, wie damals zu ihren Kindertagen, an denen das Leben noch so viel leichter und unbeschwerter gewesen war. Er hatte gehandelt ohne nachzudenken. Mutig. Ohne Furcht. Alleine der Gedanke, dass irgendjemand in ihrer Gruppe herausfinden konnte, was zwischen Yamato und ihm gelaufen war, schnürte ihm nun die Luft zum Atmen ab. Das Leben war voller Konsequenzen, über die sie früher nicht in diesem Ausmaß nachgedacht hatten. Nicht nachdenken hatten müssen. Als Erwachsener sah die Welt nur leider etwas anders aus.

~*~

Yamato konnte die Blicke seiner ehemaligen Freunde auf sich spüren. Ja, er hatte überreagiert, aber er war mit allem überfordert! Natürlich wusste er, dass er Schuld hatte und natürlich wusste er, dass er sich wohl von allen zu seinem größten Nachteil entwickelt hatte. Aber was sollte er tun? Wütend ballte er die Fäuste zusammen, fixierte einen Punkt auf dem Boden. Übelkeit und Schwindel stiegen in ihm auf… und er schüttelte knapp den Kopf. Er durfte sich nicht so hinreißen lassen. Koshiros Worte waren hart… aber ehrlich… doch noch bevor er sich weitere Gedanken darüber machen konnte, wandte der Jüngere das Wort schon an Taichi… und Sora?

Ja, sie hatte sich schon die ganze Zeit sehr untypisch benommen. In all den Jahren, in denen Yamato die nun junge Frau kannte, auch in der Zeit, in der sie ein Paar gewesen waren, hatte sie stets wie die große Schwester und die gute Seele der Gruppe agiert. Doch heute fehlten ihre aufbauenden Worte und sie hielt sich still im Hintergrund. Ab und zu hatte er ihren Blick auf sich gespürt, doch er hatte es ignoriert. Es war interessant wie Koshiro nun sie drei ins Kreuzverhör nahm. Aber Taichi hatte Recht… sie hatten sich alle verändert, aber so einfach war es dann doch nicht. Dass die Wappen so extrem reagierten, musste einer sehr starken Veränderung zugrunde liegen. Seine eigene konnte er sich erklären… aber was mit den beiden Anderen passiert war, wusste er nicht. Seine blauen Augen richteten sich auf die junge rothaarige Frau, die eben damit beschäftigt war, von sich abzulenken, als ihre Blicke sich kurz, während sie beinah panisch von Gesicht zu Gesicht sah, trafen. Es waren nur Bruchteile von Sekunden, doch irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Sie wirkte verändert, irgendwie fremd, frustriert und bitter. Was war los mit seiner Ex-Freundin?

Mimis wütende Stimme schnitt seine Gedanken ab und irritiert blickte er zu der Rosahaarigen, die sich schützend vor ihre Freundin stellte. Verhör… das war das richtige Wort… aber sie mussten es herausfinden. Sonst würden Tsunomon und Koromon verschwinden. Wenn Sora das dritte beschädigte Wappen trug, musste es ihr schon klar sein, oder? Ruckartig stieß er sich von der Wand ab, bereute diese schnelle Bewegung aber sofort. Er hatte heute kaum etwas gegessen oder getrunken… zu viel Stress… zu viele sinnlose Gedanken an Taichi… und nun noch dieses Desaster!  
Mit wenigen leicht schwankenden Schritten hatte er das Ledersofa erreicht, stemmte sich mit den Händen auf die Lehne. Wieder fixierte er die Rothaarige, ignorierte die überraschten Blicke der anderen, bemerkte gar nicht, dass er direkt hinter Taichi zum Stehen gekommen war und seine Hände nur knapp über dessen Schultern langen. Er kämpfte die erneut aufsteigende Übelkeit herunter, konzentrierte sich nur auf seine Worte: „Sora… wenn du spürst, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung ist, hat es keinen Sinn wenn du es leugnest. Es geht hier nicht nur um dich. Was ist mit Biyomon?“  
Seine Stimme war fest und bestimmend, während er ihre Augen taxierte. Er konnte sehen wie sich ihre Schultern verkrampften und sie dann den Mund zu einer Antwort öffnete, die ihre Lippen dann aber nicht verließ. Stattdessen starrte sie ihn einfach fassungslos an.  
„Jetzt reicht es aber endgültig!!“  
Mimi trat wütend auf das Sofa zu, blieb kurz davor stehen.  
„So kannst du nicht mit ihr reden, Yamato! Sei nicht so gefühlskalt!!“  
Seine Finger gruben sich wütend in das glatte Leder, das leicht unter dem Druck knarrte. Es konnte ja wohl nicht sein, dass Mimi nicht einsehen wollte, dass es ein notwendiges Übel war?!  
Wieder spürte er die nagende Übelkeit, den stärker werdenden Schwindel, schloss kurz die Augen, ehe er sie wieder auf die Rosahaarige richtete: „Ach ja? Gefühlskalt? Was ist wenn es um Palmon ginge? Wenn ihr mich fragt, seht ihr das alle noch nicht ernst genug! Wer von euch denkt denn, dass er es ist, der noch ein Problem mit seinem Wappen hat? Joe? Koshiro? Mimi? Nein? Ok, aber Sora, irgendwas stimmt nicht mit dir, oder?“  
Auch wenn er sich gerade viel herausnahm, irgendwie war er sich völlig sicher, dass es Sora war. Auch wenn er sie ewig nicht gesehen hatte… und auch Koshiro schien es bemerkt zu haben. Warum hätte er sie sonst so direkt ansprechen sollen? Sie mussten eine Lösung finden… er konnte nicht zulassen, dass ihre Partner einfach verschwanden, egal wie unangenehm die Fakten für sie selbst sein mochten.

Doch noch ehe er eine Antwort erhielt, legte er sich eine Hand an die Stirn. Die Übelkeit war mittlerweile fast unerträglich und langsam spürte er wie seine Beine nachgaben. Vielleicht sollte er sich setzen… Das hier konnte noch eine Weile dauern.  
„Bruder?! Was ist, du wirst so blass?!“  
Takerus Stimme war das Letzte was er hörte, als ihm mit einem Mal schwarz vor Augen wurde. Er hatte sich die letzten Wochen definitiv zu viel zugemutet.

~*~

Braune Augen weiteten sich entsetzt als Yamato sich von seinem Platz an der Wand abstieß, der Ältere nun näher zu ihnen herantrat während er sein Wort direkt an Sora richtete. Taichi konnte sehen wie ihre gemeinsame Freundin kaum merklich zusammenzuckte, die feinen Gesichtszüge sich verkrampften, während ihre Augen verräterisch glasig glänzten. Einen schlechteren Zeitpunkt hätte der blonde Musiker wohl nicht wählen können um sich aktiv in das Gespräch einzuklinken und seinen Teil zur angeheizten Konversation beizutragen. Der dunkelhaarige Sportler presste seine Lippen aufeinander. Er hätte mit Yamato reden müssen, den Älteren im Vorfeld über Soras Anruf informieren, doch er hatte nichts gesagt, war zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt gewesen um auch nur einen einzigen Gedanken an seine Freundin zu verschwenden. Was war nur mit ihm passiert? Wann war er so unglaublich egoistisch und kaltherzig geworden?

Erneut griff Mimi harsch in das Gespräch ein und schlagartig wurde Taichi klar, dass die Rosahaarige längst Bescheid wusste. Natürlich. Die beiden waren schon immer gute Freundinnen gewesen, da war es wahrscheinlich nicht sonderlich schwer gefallen, die Veränderung in Soras Verhalten zu erkennen.

Gerade als Taichi seine Lippen öffnen wollte, im Versuch das Treffen ihrer ehemaligen Gruppe irgendwie zu retten und die erhitzten Gemüter zu beruhigen, taumelte Yamato plötzlich etwas zur Seite, das Gesicht so kalkweiß, dass es selbst bei der blassen Haut des Älteren offensichtlich war, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Der Musiker versuchte sich noch an der Lehne des Sofas abzustützen, doch die schlanken Finger glitten kraftlos von dem weichen Leder ab, während Yamato in sich zusammen sank.  
Und plötzlich war alles gleichgültig. Die Diskussion mit seinen Freunden, die lautstarken Wortgefechte, die Tatsache, dass Yamato und er keine Freunde mehr waren, alles völlig bedeutungslos. Er konnte hören wie Takeru geschockt den Namen seines Bruders rief, während die anderen noch völlig überfordert verharrten, während er selbst sich auch schon so ruckartig von seinen Platz erhob, dass er bei der Bewegung den Teller mit den Keksen vom Tisch fegte. Egal. Er konnte sich später dafür entschuldigen. Mit wenigen Schritten war er neben Yamato, und mit klopfendem Herzen ließ er sich zu seinem bewegungslosen Freund auf den Boden sinken, um mit zitternden Händen sofort seinen Puls zu fühlen. Er spürte grenzenlose Erleichterung, als er das regelmäßige Klopfen unter der weichen Haut spüren konnte, zwar deutlich schwächer als normal, aber dennoch da. Dieser verdammte Idiot. Wahrscheinlich hatte er den gesamten Tag weder gegessen noch getrunken, kein Wunder, dass sein Körper irgendwann den Dienst verweigerte. Mit noch immer unruhigen Fingern löste er die obersten Knöpfe des Hemdes, sodass Yamato leichter Luft bekommen konnte. Verbissen kämpfte er dabei die aufsteigenden Erinnerungen hinunter, die durch seinen Kopf zuckten, als er die blasse Haut unter dem teuren Stoff berührte. Kurz blieb sein Blick an dem roten Fleck an Yamatos Schlüsselbein hängen und seine Mimik verdunkelte sich. Natürlich, weder an Essen und Trinken denken aber sich auf alle Fälle weiterhin durch die Weltgeschichte vögeln...  
Ehe die Anderen auf die verräterischen Spuren aufmerksam werden konnten, zog er den Kragen wieder etwas höher, schob einen Arm unter Yamatos Beine, stabilisierte mit dem anderen den schmalen Rücken, richtete sich dann langsam auf.  
"Mimi, kannst du Wasser holen? Sora, leg das Kissen dort drüben auf die Couch.", instruierte er seine Freunde mit ruhiger Stimme, während er auch schon mit dem noch immer bewusstlosen Musiker im Arm das Sofa ansteuerte.  
Hikari und Takeru machten sofort Platz, während die beiden jüngsten in ihrer Gruppe ihn noch immer starr vor Schock beobachteten.  
"Alles okay, zu viel Stress wahrscheinlich...", kommentierte er leise, während er den beunruhigend leichten Sänger sanft auf das Sofa legte.

~*~

Sora schluckte schwer, versuchte ihre Mimik verzweifelt ungerührt und neutral zu halten, während sich plötzlich sämtliche Aufmerksamkeit auf sie verlagerte. Selbst Yamato, der bisher keinerlei Anstalt gemacht hatte, sich wirklich aktiv an dem Gespräch zu beteiligen, klinkte sich nun plötzlich in ihre Unterhaltung ein, die blauen Augen fest und erbarmungslos auf sie gerichtet. Ja, sie wusste es. Seit Kôshiro erwähnt hatte, dass es Probleme mit einem weiteren Wappen gab, hatte sie bereits geahnt, dass sie die weitere Ursache für die Probleme in der digitalen Welt war.  
Ihr Brustkorb zog sich eng zusammen, jeder Atemzug schmerzte. Sie war dafür verantwortlich, dass Biyomon in Gefahr war. Egal wie sehr sie versuchte es zu verbergen, alleine mit Yamato im selben Raum zu sein, war beinahe unerträglich. Ihr Exfreund schien keine Ahnung davon zu haben, was in ihr vorging, griff sie nun direkt an, obwohl er doch derjenige war, der sie derartig ins Chaos gestürzt hatte. Sie war nicht einmal einen Anruf wert gewesen. Ein paar kurze entschuldigende Worte dafür, dass er sein Geheimnis jahrelang vor ihr verborgen hatte. Obwohl sie zusammen gewesen waren…

Sie war Mimi dankbar dafür, dass die Jüngere erneut eingriff, ein weiteres Mal versuchte sie aus dem gnadenlosen Kreuzverhör zu befreien, doch im Grunde hatten sowohl Kôshiro als auch Yamato Recht. Sie musste sich endlich eingestehen, dass es so nicht weitergehen konnte. Sie konnte unmöglich riskieren, dass Biyomon ihretwegen verschwand. Alleine der Gedanke daran erfüllte sie mit Übelkeit und ihre gesamte Körperhaltung verkrampfte sich. Den Blick auf ihren Schoß gerichtet, die Lippen so fest aufeinander gepresst, dass sie nur noch eine blutleere Linie bildeten, realisierte sie Yamatos seltsames Verhalten erst, als Mimi neben ihr entsetzt aufkeuchte, gleich darauf das Klirren von Porzellan auf dem Boden in ohrenbetäubender Lautstärke durch den Raum hallte.  
Ruckartig riss sie ihren Kopf hoch, und ihre Augen weiteten sich geschockt als sie wie paralysiert beobachtete, wie Taichi zu dem bewegungslos auf dem Boden zusammengesunkenen Musiker stürzte. Mit einem Mal war es völlig ruhig, alle Mitglieder ihrer Gruppe gelähmt vor Entsetzen über den Zusammenbruch des Sängers. Sie hatten alle gesehen, dass Yamato nicht in Ordnung war, dass der Ältere bereits bei seiner Ankunft müde und erschöpft gewirkt hatte, doch niemand hatte realisiert, wie schlimm es um ihn stand. Sie konnte sehen wie Taichis Mimik sich etwas entspannte, der dunkelhaarige Wuschelkopf offenbar feststellte, dass der Blonde den Umständen entsprechend in Ordnung war, und ohne es verhindern zu können spürte sie erneut bittere Eifersucht in sich hochsteigen. Die Anweisung des Sportlers riss sie aus ihrer Lethargie, und hölzern griff sie wie befohlen nach dem Kissen, richtete sich hastig auf, um es auf dem Sofa zu platzieren, sodass Taichi den Kopf des Älteren sanft darauf betten konnte.

~*~

Dunkel… das flackernde Licht hinter seinen geschlossenen Lidern irritierte ihn. Yamato fühlte sich ausgelaugt und schwach, seine Gedanken nicht in der Lage die Situation zu ergreifen. Und da war wieder diese penetrante Übelkeit, das Stechen hinter seiner Stirn. Ein schwaches Stöhnen begleitet von einer kraftlosen Handbewegung um seine Augen vor dem Licht zu schützen schlug er schließlich die blauen Ovale auf. Was war eben passiert?  
„Bruder? Alles okay?? Mimi, bitte, ein Glas Wasser! Er muss was trinken.“  
Takerus besorge Stimme drang noch wie durch dichten Nebel zu ihm durch und seine Augen fielen wieder zu, ehe er spürte wie er ein Stück aufgerichtet wurde, und das kalte, glatte Material seine Lippen berühre. Seine Hals war trocken und das Wasser tat ihm gut, trotzdem war da noch diese Orientierungslosigkeit. Ein angenehmer Geruch lag in seiner Nase und als der den Blick wieder klärte, blickte er genau in das besorgte Gesicht von Taichi.  
Auch wenn sein Körper viel zu schwach war, irgendwie zu reagieren, fühlte er wieder dieses unbefriedigende Gefühl in sich aufkommen. Sein Magen kribbelte, seine Brust stach und trotzdem wollte er gerade niemanden anderes lieber sehen als seinen ehemals besten Freund.  
„Taichi… was…?“

Müde drehte er den Kopf zur Seite, erkannte nun auch Takeru und Hikari, die neben der Couch auf dem Boden saßen. Die Hand seines Bruders glitt sanft über seine Stirn und nur langsam kam er wieder vollends zu sich.  
War er eben wirklich umgekippt? Vor versammelter Mannschaft? Schlaff versuchte er sich aus eigener Kraft aufzusetzen, drückte Taichi dabei etwas zur Seite, um seine Beine auf den Boden stellen zu können. Ein schwerer Fehler, denn augenblicklich streikte sein angeschlagener Kreislauf.  
„Du musst noch liegen bleiben! Wann hast du das letzte Mal gegessen oder getrunken?“  
Wieder war es sein jüngerer Bruder die Hände auf seine Schultern legte und ihn wieder nach hinten drückte.

„Hör schon… auf… es geht mir gut.“  
Sein Tonfall harsch setzte er sich über seinen Körper hinweg. Er würde her jetzt sicher nicht wie ein Todkranker vor allen liegen bleiben. Ohnehin machten ihn die Blicke wahnsinnig. Schön, wenn sie sich Sorgen machten, aber darauf konnte er verzichten.  
„Nichts ist gut! Hast du dich mal angesehen? Was ist los mit dir?!“  
Der verzweifelte Tonfall in Takerus Stimme ließ ihn wieder aufsehen. Nur zu deutlich konnte er sehen, wie der Jüngere mit den Tränen kämpfte, nicht verstehen konnte, warum auch ihr Verhältnis plötzlich immer schlechter wurde, Yamato ihm nicht mehr vertraute.

„Ich werde das jetzt nicht hier mit dir besprechen…“

Vielleicht sollte er wirklich mit ihm sprechen, ihm so wenigstens das Gefühl geben, dass er ihm wichtig war! Wenn ihm jemand etwas bedeutete, dann auf jeden Fall sein Bruder, aber die letzten Wochen hatten Yamato fast ausgeblutet… da war kein Platz für Zwischenmenschlichkeit gewesen.  
„Wir vertagen das Ganze… Solange es Yamato nicht gut geht, hat das keinen Sinn.“  
Es war Koshiro, der sich nun an die Gruppe wandte, von den meisten nur ein schwaches Nicken als Antwort bekam. Innerlich fluchte der blonde Sänger auf. Sie mussten eine Lösung für das Problem in der Digiwelt finden und nun war er der Grund, warum es nicht weitergehen konnte?! Verdammt!  
„Alles klar… dann fahre ich jetzt nach Hause… wenn ihr euch alle so einig seid.“  
Wenn dem so war, wollte er so schnell hier verschwinden wie möglich… Er fühlte sich schwach und das behagte ihm gar nicht.

„Wir bringen dich heim!“  
Hikari legte Takeru lächelnd die Hand auf die Schulter, nickte diesem bekräftigend zu, doch Yamato schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
„Nein, vor meinem Haus treiben sich immer jede Menge Paparazzi rum… am Ende kommt ihr noch in die Schusslinie, das lasse ich nicht zu. Ich brauche ohnehin keinen Babysitter.“  
Damit und mit sichtlich wackeligen Beinen stand er auf, stützte sich dabei mehr ungewollt auf Taichis Schulter ab, als ein weiteres Schwindelgefühl ihn überkam. Der Dunkelhaarige hatte das Ganze bisher schweigend beobachtet, seine Mimik wirke angespannt und irgendwie besorgt, doch was tat es schon zur Sache? Sie hatten heute und seit dieser verhängnisvollen Nacht kein Wort gewechselt und irgendwie bezweifelte Yamato stark, dass sich der Sportler tatsächlich Gedanken um ihn machte. Wahrscheinlich ging es ihm nur um die Vorkommnisse in der Digiwelt.

~*~

Verdammt, wieso hatte er nicht schon viel früher reagiert? Yamato war schon bei seiner Ankunft ungesund blass gewesen, und auch während ihres Gesprächs hatte der blonde Sänger weder etwas gegessen noch getrunken. Wie konnte der Ältere mit seinem stressigen Job nur so unvernünftig sein? War ihm nicht klar, was er seinem Körper mit seinem ungesunden Lebensstil antat? Die Hektik seiner Tour, das Gehetze von einem Auftritt zum nächsten, der vollgestopfte Terminkalender, all das musste an sich schon Gift für den Sänger sein. Doch in Kombination mit den durchgezechten Nächten, den vielen Kerlen, die ihn offenbar auch noch nach seinem stressigen Tagesablauf vom Schlafen abhielten, war es kein Wunder, dass Yamatos Kreislauf irgendwann den Dienst verweigerte.  
Taichi zuckte leicht zusammen als die blassen Lippen sich leicht öffneten, ein heiseres Stöhnen zeigte, dass der Ältere wohl langsam wieder zu sich kam. Während Mimi sofort in die Küche stolperte um endlich Wasser zu holen, blieb er direkt neben Yamato auf dem Sofa sitzen, die dunkelbraunen Augen voller Sorge auf seinen ehemals besten Freund gerichtet. Nur mit Mühe konnte er den Drang unterdrücken einige Strähnen des blonden Haares aus der blassen Stirn zu streichen. Dankbar nahm er schließlich das Glas Wasser von Mimi entgegen, deren Finger so sehr zitterten, dass er nur knapp verhindern konnte, dass die Hälfte des kostbaren Inhalts auf seinem Schoß landete. Sanft legte er seine Hand in Yamatos Rücken, half dem Älteren dabei sich aufzusetzen, ehe er das Glas an seine Lippen setzte. Erst als der Musiker folgsam alles ausgetrunken hatte, ließ Taichi seine Hand sinken, lächelte erneut dankbar als Mimi ihm das leere Glas sofort abnahm und erneut in die Küche hastete, wohl um es noch einmal aufzufüllen.

Dem dunkelhaarigen Fußballer war klar, dass die Diskussion noch nicht beendet war, sie das Gespräch zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt weiterführen mussten. Doch für den Moment waren die bissigen Bemerkungen verstummt, das Kriegsbeil begraben. Zumindest in Krisensituationen schien der Zusammenhalt ihrer Gruppe doch noch einigermaßen zu funktionieren. Egal wie asozial Yamato sich ihren gemeinsamen Freunden gegenüber auch benehmen mochte…  
Kaum waren die Lebensgeister des eben noch bewusstlosen Sängers zurückgekehrt, funktionierte offenbar auch schon wieder sein Selbstzerstörungstrieb. Taichis Blick verdunkelte sich als Yamato sich direkt in eine aufrechte Position zwang, wobei er deutlich sehen konnte, dass der Kreislauf des Blonden nach wie vor seinen Dienst verweigerte. Noch ehe er seinen Mund öffnen konnte um den unvernünftigen Dickschädel in seine Schranken zu weisen, kam Takeru ihm zuvor und ein kaum merkliches Lächeln stahl sich auf Taichis Lippen, das allerdings bei der harschen Reaktion des Blonden sofort wieder verschwand. Einen Moment musterte er Yamato wortlos, ehe er leicht den Kopf schüttelte. Was war nur mit dem Älteren los? Er hatte sich schon zuvor wie ein Arschloch verhalten, doch dass sich dieses Benehmen nun auch gegen seinen kleinen Bruder richtete, war neu. Takeru war immer heilig für Yamato gewesen. Der einzige Mensch, den der Einzelgänger niemals aus seinem Leben verbannt hatte. Taichi konnte deutlich sehen wie sehr die distanzierte Reaktion seinem Schwager zusetzte, und ruckartig richtete er sich schließlich auf.

„Ich bring ihn nach Hause.“

Sämtliche Augenpaare richteten sich synchron auf ihn. Niemandem schien die Spannung zwischen ihnen entgangen zu sein, sie alle hatten längst bemerkt, dass irgendetwas zwischen ihnen nicht stimmte.  
„Laut Presse sind wir beste Freunde. Es sollte also kein Problem sein, dass ich ihn mit dem Taxi zu seiner Wohnung bringe.“  
Sie mussten ohnehin reden, oder? Wieso also alles noch ewig hinauszögern, wenn ihm die Chance dazu gerade auf dem Silbertablett serviert wurde? Einmal davon abgesehen, dass er Yamato in seinem Zustand unmöglich alleine nach Hause fahren lassen konnte.  
„Ich bringe ihn nach Hause, sorge dafür, dass er etwas isst und sich dann hinlegt.“  
Kurz richteten seine dunklen Augen sich auf seinen Freund, der ihn ebenso irritiert und überrascht anstarrte wie der Rest der Gruppe. Er zwang seine Mundwinkel nach oben zu einem aufmunternden Grinsen in Richtung Takeru, ehe er dann nach Yamatos Arm griff um den Älteren dazu zu bringen ihn um seine Schultern zu legen.  
„Kann irgendjemand ein Taxi rufen?“

~*~ TBC ~*~


	11. Geständnis

Yamatos Augen hafteten auf den vorbeiziehenden Lichtern der Stadt. Mittlerweile lag eine gute Schicht Neuschnee auf den Straßen und der Weg von Koshiros und Mimis Wohnung zu ihm nach Hause zog sich dank eines dazugehören Verkehrschaos nur so in die Länge. Kein Wunder. Wer erwartete auch schon, dass man im August Winterreifen und Streufahrzeuge auf dem eigentlich flimmrig heißen Asphalt benötigte? Nachdem er mit immer noch zittrigen Knien zusammen mit Taichi in das Taxi gestiegen war, herrschte verbitterte Stimmung zwischen ihnen. Kein Wort drang über ihre Lippen, geschweige denn wurden offene Blicke ausgetauscht. Ab und zu sah der Blonde verstohlen zur anderen Seite des Taxis, konnte die undeutliche Spieglung von Taichis Gesicht in der Fensterscheibe erahnen. Der Jüngere war noch nie bei ihm zu Hause gewesen… und wenn er recht darüber nachdachte, war er selbst in den letzten Tagen auch nur dort gewesen um sich zu duschen und umzuziehen. Letztlich verbrachte er die meisten Nächte in Hotels… und fuhr danach direkt ins Studio. 

Endlich hatte das Taxi sein Ziel erreicht, hielt vor dem luxuriösen Gebäudekomplex, in dem wahrscheinlich nur gut betuchte Leute lebten. Yamato musste gestehen, dass er seine Nachbarn nicht wirklich kannte, nur wusste, dass hier auch der eine oder andere Schauspieler und Politiker wohnte…. Aber sonst? Immer noch schweigend zog er sein Portemonnaie aus der Hosentasche, zahlte stumm die Gebühr und öffnete schließlich fast gleichzeitig mit dem Sportler die Tür. Jetzt hieß es sich zusammenzureißen. Mit Sicherheit hatten die ersten Paparazzi sie schon entdeckt. Er durfte keinen Zündstoff für weitere Gerüchte liefern. Drogen, Alkoholexzesse… langsam wurde es selbst ihm zu viel. Tief einatmend setzte er besonnen einen Fuß vor den anderen, steckte dabei die durchgefroren Finger in seine Jackentasche. Wenigstens kurbelte die Kälte seinen Kreislauf an. Es dauerte auch nicht lange bis er Taichi direkt neben sich spürte und kurz blickte er irritiert zur Seite. Er berührte ihn nicht, doch er war sichtbar bereit ihn jederzeit vor dem Stürzen zu schützen. Das warme Kribbeln in seinem Bauch nahm zu, auch wenn er wusste, dass er sich nichts einbilden musste. Taichi hatte deutlich gesagt was der Grund für seine Anwesenheit war.

Langsam betraten sie das Gebäude, die schweren, verglasten Türen von Türstehern gesichert, die sich allesamt höflichst verbeugten. Yamato schenkte ihnen keine Beachtung, steuerte stur einen der Aufzüge an.  
„Danke, aber von hier aus schaffe ich es schon alleine. Geh nach Hause.“  
Er sah Taichi nicht an, achtete nur auf die Anzeige des Fahrstuhls, in der Hoffnung, dass sich die Tür gleich öffnen würde um endlich vor dem Brünetten flüchten zu können.

~*~

Er hatte keinerlei Dankbarkeit für seine Begleitung erwartet, doch das eisige Schweigen, mit dem Yamato ihn strafte seit sie ins Taxi gestiegen waren, war seiner Meinung nach wirklich unangebracht. Yamato war selbst Schuld daran, dass sie ihm alle nicht zutrauten den Weg nach Hause alleine zurückzulegen. Immerhin hatte der blonde Musiker ihnen mehr als deutlich demonstriert, dass er offenbar nicht in der Lage war auf sich selbst aufzupassen, dass er tatsächlich eine Stimme der Vernunft benötigte, die ihn auf direktem Weg ins Bett verfrachtete. Um zu schlafen und nicht für andere Aktivitäten, das verstand sich von selbst. Stur blickte Taichi aus dem Fenster, während er selbst ebenfalls verbissen schwieg. Wenn Yamato sich ihm gegenüber nun eben so asozial verhalten wollte wie gegenüber seinem Bruder, gut. Er würde sein Versprechen dennoch nicht brechen und den Älteren alleine lassen bevor er ihn sicher in sein Bett verfrachtet hatte.  
Als das Taxi schließlich vor einem sündhaft teuer wirkenden Gebäudekomplex anhielt, bemühte er sich nicht einmal vorzugeben für die Fahrt zu zahlen, sondern wartete einfach nur ab bis der Ältere die Geldscheine hervorzog. Klar, er verdiente genug, doch das bedeutete noch lange nicht, dass er sein Einkommen für Schwachsinn aus dem Fenster pulvern musste. Zumal Yamato ja nicht einmal zu schätzen wusste, dass er für ihn gerade in die völlig entgegen gesetzte Richtung seines Apartments fuhr.  
Der Weg quer durch die Stadt hatte aufgrund des starken Schneefalls und der Umfahrung diverser Glatteis bedingter Unfälle ewig gedauert, sodass es mittlerweile stockdunkel war. Oder so dunkel wie es in Tokyo mit seinen unzähligen Leuchtreklamen und Hochhäusern überhaupt werden konnte. Mit wenigen Schritten umrundete er den Wagen um sofort zu Yamato aufzuschließen. Er machte keinerlei Anstalt den Älteren tatsächlich zu stützen, ließ bewusst zumindest ein Mindestmaß an Distanz um etwaige verfängliche Fotos und Schlagzeilen bereits im Vorfeld zu verhindern. Die Presse musste wirklich nicht wissen wie schlecht es dem Älteren tatsächlich ging.  
Natürlich war der Weg zu dem Luxuskomplex bereits gestreut, sodass sie mühelos zur Eingangshalle gelangen konnten. Zuerst kamen natürlich die Promis, dann der Straßenverkehr. Unglaublich sinnvolle Präferenzen für Bewohner, von denen die meisten wahrscheinlich nicht einmal zu Hause waren.  
Lautlos glitten die verglasten Eingangstüren zur Seite und Taichi schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf als die Wachmänner am Eingang sich tief verbeugten. Das war Service, den er wirklich nicht benötigte.  
Ihre Schritte hallten durch die mit Marmor gepflasterte Eingangshalle, verstummten erst als sie direkt vor einer Front aus edel verzierten Lifttüren anhielten. Klar, hier war mit Sicherheit jeder gestresst. Für ein Gebäude mit über dreißig Stockwerken wurde da schon eine Auswahl an mindestens sechs Liftanlagen benötigt.

Yamatos Worte entlockten ihm nur ein kurzes zynisches Lachen, während er bewegungslos hinter dem Älteren verharrte.

"Damit du ins nächste Taxi steigst um dir den nächsten Kerl aufzureißen? Vergiss es. Die Anderen machen sich alle Sorgen, allen voran Takeru, und auch wenn du es nicht verdient hast, ich werde trotzdem dafür sorgen, dass du da landest wo du schon seit Tagen hingehörst. Ins Bett. Und zwar alleine."  
Obwohl niemand zu sehen war, sie völlig alleine in dem Bereich vor den Liften standen, hielt er seine Stimme dennoch gesenkt, der Tonfall scharf und endgültig. Schweigend musterte er Yamato einen Moment, ehe er dann leicht den Kopf schüttelte.  
"Was zur Hölle ist nur los mit dir? Macht es dir seit neuestem Spaß dich selbst zugrunde zu richten? So sieht’s nämlich für uns alle aus."

~*~

Taichis Stimme schnitt geradezu in seine Haut, der Ton rau und bestimmend. Er hatte eigentlich vermeiden wollen, dass Taichi dieses Bild von ihm vor Augen hatte… aber daran war er selbst Schuld. Es tat weh, dass der Jüngere das in ihm sah, was auch tatsächlich aus ihm geworden war. Sein neues Ich gefiel ihm selbst nicht, doch er war nicht in der Lage die permanente Abwärtsspirale zu stoppen. Und alles nur, weil sie sich nicht im Griff gehabt hatten. Klar, vorher war er auch schon nicht das beste Vorbild gewesen, aber seit sich Taichi so penetrant in seinem Kopf und seinem Herz eingenistet hatte, fand er keinen Ausweg mehr. Die Liebe stand ihm nicht… sie machte ihn nach und nach schwächer und es gab niemanden, dem er sich hätte anvertrauen können.  
Wie sollte der Sportler verstehen, dass er an seiner Lage nicht unschuldig war, dass er der Grund war warum er den Boden unter den Füßen verloren hatte. Ja, er hatte vorher schon viele Affären, hatte vorher schon viel getrunken… aber was er zurzeit mit seinem eigenen Körper anstellte, war einfach nicht mehr gesund.  
Endlich öffnete sich die Fahrstuhltür und begleitet von seinem ehemaligen Freund trat der Musiker hinein. Es war also nicht möglich ihn frühzeitig loszuwerden? Gut. Ruckartig drehte er sich dem Sportler zu, blickte ihm konsequent in die Augen.  
„Du willst mich also in Bett bringen? Geht's noch? Was interessiert es dich überhaupt? Es kann dir doch egal sein was ich mache. Du hast keine Ahnung wie es mir geht und ehrlich gesagt habe ich nicht vor mich bei dir auszuheulen. Um Takeru werde ich mich schon kümmern… ich wollte ihn nicht...“  
Damit wandte er die Augen wieder ab.  
„Du hast dir deine Meinung über mich doch schon gebildet, also tu nicht so als hättest du noch irgendwas für mich übrig.“  
Seine Stimme senkte sich und als der Aufzug jäh zum Stehen kam, stürmte er an Taichi vorbei. Wieso kam er immer wieder in diese Situationen? Warum verstand sein Herz nicht endlich, dass es sinnlos war? Zusammen mit Taichi war die nächste Katastrophe schon vorprogrammiert.  
Nach wenigen Schritten hatte er die Tür seines Apartments erreicht, kramte in der Jacke nach seinem Schlüssel. Scheiße, er sollte Taichi schnell wieder loswerden, ehe er noch zu viel sagte. Ohne seinen Begleiter anzusehen, öffnete er die Tür und trat ins Dunkle. Es hatte keinen Sinn zu streiten… aber im Moment war es die einfachste Möglichkeit seine wahren Gefühle zu verstecken.

~*~

Lautlos schloss sich die aluminiumverkleidete Türe des Aufzugs hinter ihm, während Yamato den Knopf für das gewünschte Stockwerk drückte und ehe der Ältere seine blauen Augen dann ruckartig auf ihn richtete. Wortlos ließ er den Ausbruch des Musikers über sich ergehen, versuchte gar nicht erst zwischen Tür und Angel auf die verbitterten Vorwürfe zu reagieren. Es hatte keinen Sinn die Diskussion nun bereits im Freien vor Yamatos Wohnung zu starten, womöglich noch zu riskieren, dass sie jemand hörte. Er konnte nicht leugnen, dass der Blonde Recht hatte, er hatte sich seine Meinung gebildet. Aber war das wirklich so erstaunlich? Wenn sein ehemals bester Freund ein so großes Problem damit hatte in diese Schublade gesteckt zu werden, wieso versuchte er all den belanglosen Sex nicht zumindest einzuschränken? Sein Körper schrie eindeutig nach Ruhe, doch anstatt auf alle die offensichtlichen Anzeichen zu achten, schien Yamato sich bewusst immer weiter an seine Grenzen zu treiben. Wieso? Hatte der Musiker es wirklich so nötig?  
Vielleicht war er kein Typ für Beziehungen, wahrscheinlich war es mit seinem Terminkalender und seiner Karriere auch unmöglich derzeit jemanden kennenzulernen, der geduldig darauf wartete, dass der Sänger überhaupt Zeit für irgendein Treffen fand. Er selbst war auch nur ein Mann, natürlich konnte er verstehen, dass Yamato deshalb nicht auf Sex verzichten wollte. Doch die Art und Weise wie der Blonde mit sich selbst umging, gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht.  
Obwohl er deutlich spüren konnte, dass Yamato einfach nur wollte, dass er ging, versuchte der Ältere zumindest nicht ihn aus seiner Wohnung auszusperren. Gut. An dem Punkt waren sie offenbar noch nicht angelangt. Schweigend betrat er hinter ihm das Apartment, zog die Wohnungstür hinter sich zu, sodass sie nun endlich vor sämtlichen Blicken Außenstehender geschützt waren. Angespannt wartete er darauf, dass der Blonde den Lichtschalter betätigte um nicht im Dunklen über irgendetwas zu stolpern, doch für einen Moment geschah nichts. Er atmete tief durch, und als er seine Lippen öffnete, war sein Tonfall sanft und mitfühlend.

„Yamato, wir müssen reden. Ich weiß, die ganze Situation ist völlig beschissen, aber so wird alles nur noch schlimmer.“  
Ein leises Seufzen folgte seinen Worten, der frustrierte Unterton in seiner Stimme kaum zu überhören.  
„Du willst, dass ich einfach wieder aus deinem Leben verschwinde, das hab ich schon kapiert. Allerdings ist dir hoffentlich ebenso klar, dass wir mit all diesem Chaos riskieren, dass Koromon und Tsunomon unseretwegen etwas passiert. Weil wir uns nicht unter Kontrolle haben.“ Frustriert hob er seine Hand, um sich deutlich überfordert durch die Haare zu fahren.

~*~

Aus dem Dunkeln drangen die Worte des Sportlers mit einer erstaunlichen Ruhe zu ihm durch, beinahe sanft, doch was sollte er damit anfangen? Er wusste es doch! Er wusste, dass er Tsunomon in Gefahr brachte!  
Mit einer leichten Bewegung tastete er nach dem Lichtschalter, betätigte ihn und kniff kurz die Augen zusammen, um sich an die Helligkeit zu gewöhnen.  
Langsam bewegte er sich durch den minimalistisch eingerichteten Raum, setzte sich schließlich auf sein großes dunkles Sofa und stützte die Stirn in die Handflächen. Er merkte kaum noch etwas von der Übelkeit und dem Schwindel. Anscheinend hatte sich sein Körper wieder beruhigt, oder damit abgefunden…  
Tsunomon… vielleicht konnte er ihm gar nicht mehr helfen…  
Er wusste ja nicht mal wie er es anstellen sollte! Er war nicht mehr der, der er in seiner Kindheit gewesen war und egal wie sehr er es auch versuchte, er fand den Weg nicht zurück.

„Ich weiß nicht was ich noch für Tsunomon tun kann… Du siehst was aus mir geworden ist und ich kann verstehen warum du unsere Freundschaft aufgegeben hast. Ich hab mir ja auch ziemlich viel Mühe gegeben alles Gute, das es noch zwischen uns gab, zu zerstören. Ich bereue das wirklich, aber es ist zu spät. Es geht nicht darum, dass ich will, dass du aus meinem Leben verschwindest, aber egal wie sehr ich es auch versuche, ich kann nicht mehr mit dir befreundet sein… ich kann nicht mehr in deiner Nähe sein… Ich ertrage das nicht.“  
Es war egal… Taichi würde es sowieso nicht verstehen, er würde wieder ausflippen, ihn anschreien. Er könnte ihm auch ganz direkt sagen was er fühlte, Taichi würde es weder verstehen, noch etwas daran ändern können. Es war sein eigenes Problem, doch er konnte nicht damit umgehen. Er würde Tsunomon verlieren… und es gab nichts was er dagegen tun konnte.

~*~

Taichi blinzelte geblendet als der Ältere sich doch endlich dazu entschied Licht zu machen, ließ seinen Blick dann langsam durch den breiten Flur zum Wohnraum wandern. Das Apartment glich in seiner minimalistischen Einrichtung und der sterilen Sauberkeit einer Designerwohnung aus einer Katalogwerbung. Die Möbel waren perfekt aufeinander abgestimmt, die wenigen Ziergegenstände mit Sicherheit von einem professionellen Inneneinrichter an ihrem wohl überlegten Platz positioniert worden. Es war deutlich erkennbar, dass Yamato sich kaum in seinen eigenen vier Wänden aufhielt, dass die Luxuswohnung mehr Mittel zum Zweck als Wohlfühloase zum Zurückziehen war. Vielleicht mochten andere Menschen diese Art zu wohnen schön finden, ihn selbst machte der Verzicht auf jegliche persönliche Gegenstände nervös.  
Hastig streifte er seine Schuhe ab, folgte dem Älteren dann zögernd nach. Das Parkett unter seinen Füßen fühlte sich warm an, offenbar hatte die Hausverwaltung bereits dafür gesorgt, dass die Fußbodenheizung aktiviert wurde. Obwohl er den übertriebenen Luxus des Apartments zuvor noch mit einem etwas befremdlichen Kopfschütteln quittiert hatte, so musste er sich doch eingestehen, dass er Yamato für diesen Service beneiden. In seiner eigenen Wohnung würde es heute Nacht mit Sicherheit nicht so gemütlich warm sein…

Schweigend hielt er schließlich neben dem dunklen Sofa inne, ließ den blonden Musiker auch dieses Mal erst aussprechen, wobei sich seine Gesichtszüge zunehmend verhärteten.  
„Was willst du damit sagen?“, stieß er schließlich mit gefährlich ruhiger Stimme hervor, während er einen weiteren Schritt auf die Couch zumachte, womit er die Distanz zwischen ihnen beiden weiter schmälerte.  
„Dass du aufgibst? Dass du jetzt einfach alles hinwirfst und gar nicht erst versuchst zu verhindern, dass Tsunomon verschwindet? Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?“  
Fassungslosigkeit spiegelte sich deutlich in seinem Gesicht wider, während Taichi krampfhaft versuchte die Worte seines ehemals besten Freundes zu verstehen. Ohne weiter nachzudenken schoss seine Hand hervor, und ruckartig packte er den blonden Sänger am Kragen.  
„Was ist dein verdammtes Scheißproblem, Yamato? Einmal davon abgesehen, dass du offenbar gerade Gefallen daran gefunden hast in Selbstmitleid zu zerfließen. Du erträgst es nicht in meiner Nähe zu sein? Okay, das hab ich kapiert. Allerdings frage ich mich wirklich, was ich getan habe, dass dir meine Gegenwart so sehr zuwider ist.“  
Er presste seine Lippen aufeinander, ließ den rauen Stoff dann ruckartig los. Verdammt, es tat weh. Natürlich hatte er es längst gewusst. Es war offensichtlich gewesen, dass der blonde Sänger ihn einfach aus seinem Leben auslöschen wollte. Klar, sie hatten einen riesigen Fehler begangen, betrunken Grenzen überschritten, denen sie sich nicht einmal nähern hätten sollen. Doch die erste Hemmschwelle war schon damals in der Digiwelt gefallen…

~*~

Taichis Hand packte ihn hart am Kragen, zog in leicht von der Sitzfläche, ehe der Jüngere ihn unverrichteter Dinge wieder losließ. Er hatte es doch gewusst. Er verstand kein Wort und auch wenn es stimmte, dass er sich gerade im Selbstmitleid badete, so tat es dennoch schrecklich weh.  
„Ja, verdammt! Ich gebe auf! Ich kann nicht mehr! Mir bricht gerade alles unter meinen verfluchten Füßen weg und es wird immer schlimmer! Was willst du von mir hören, Taichi? Willst du, dass ich dir die Wahrheit sage? Schön!“  
Wütend ballte er die Hände zu Fäusten und sprang von der Polsterung auf. Mit wenigen Schritten hatte er den Dunkelhaarigen erreicht, seine Augen direkt auf die seines Gegenübers gerichtet. Grob gruben sich die schlanken Finger in den Kragen von Taichis Shirt. Es war genug! Es war absehbar gewesen, dass er es nicht ewig verbergen konnte und er konnte ihn in dieser Beziehung einfach nicht mehr belügen. Er hätte ihm sagen können, dass er ihn hasste, irgendeinen abgedroschenen Quatsch… aber um Taichi wirklich loszuwerden, um endlich mit allem abschließen zu können, war die Wahrheit die einzige Waffe. Es war sowieso egal. Er war nicht in der Lage Tsunomon zu helfen… er hatte die Fähigkeit aufrichtige Freundschaft zu empfingen auf dem Weg zum Erwachsen werden verloren.  
„Der Grund, warum ich mich wie ein Besessener durch die Weltgeschichte vögle, dass ich versuche meinen Verstand im Alkohol zu ertränken, bist allein DU! Verdammte Scheiße!“  
Der Griff seiner Finger wurde kräftiger, sie verkrampften sich fast schmerzhaft, bis seine Köchel weiß hervortraten. Er zog Taichi dicht an sich heran, so nah, dass sich ihre Nasenspitzen fast berührten.  
„Ich liebe dich…“

~*~

Der emotionale Ausbruch des Älteren ließ Taichi irritiert blinzeln, und deutlich überrascht pendelte sein Blick kurz zu den schlanken Fingern, die sich fest in seinen Hemdkragen verkrampft hatten, ehe er seinen Kopf wieder hob um Yamato anzusehen. Er rechnete mit weiteren Vorwürfen und sein Körper spannte sich an, in Erwartung, dass der Blonde wie zu ihrer Schulzeit aus mangelnden Möglichkeiten seine Wut mit bloßen Worten auszudrücken in Rage seine Fäuste sprechen lassen würde, doch die Reaktion des Sängers war eine gänzlich andere.

Er konnte spüren wie ein Ruck durch seinen Oberkörper ging als Yamato ihn grob näher zog, sodass er den warmen Atem des Älteren im Gesicht spüren konnte. Fassungslos starrte er seinen ehemals besten Freund an, während er fast hören konnte wie seine Kinnlade auf dem Boden landete. Einen kurzen Moment war es völlig still, ehe Taichi sich losriss, kopfschüttelnd einen Schritt nach hinten wich um Abstand zwischen sich und Yamato zu bringen.  
"Bist du jetzt völlig durchgedreht?"

Was war das jetzt hier für eine neue Ebene von Wahnsinn? Wollte Yamato seine Grenzen testen? Ausprobieren wie weit er gehen konnte, ehe er die Schnauze voll hatte?  
"Du hast eine wirklich unglaublich verdrehte Art Liebe zu zeigen.", kommentierte er schließlich trocken, wobei er krampfhaft versuchte seine Nervosität zu überspielen.  
Woher kam das plötzliche Liebesgeständnis? Und was genau bezweckte Yamato damit? Wenn das alles als Witz gedacht war, hatte das asoziale Verhalten des Musikers tatsächlich einen neuen Höhepunkt erreicht. Und wenn nicht... Völlig unmöglich.  
Der Ältere wollte, dass er aus seinem Leben verschwand, dafür waren ihm mittlerweile wohl alle Mittel recht.  
"Du vögelst dich meinetwegen durch die Weltgeschichte? Mach dich nicht lächerlich, Yamato. Was auch immer du dir in deinem Kopf zusammen geschustert hast um dein Verhalten vor dir selbst zu rechtfertigen, ich bin mit Sicherheit nicht dafür verantwortlich! Wir hatten Sex, ja. Und  
es war gut, das kann ich nicht leugnen."  
Er wandte seinen Blick zur Seite hin ab, konnte spüren wie seine Wangen bei den ehrlichen Worten brannten.  
"Aber das war's auch schon, und das weißt du selbst ebenso gut wie ich. Du hast mir immerhin nicht einmal die Möglichkeit gegeben mit dir zu reden, sondern bist abgehauen während ich im Bad war."  
Liebe? Das war doch alles völlig lächerlich.

~*~

Sein Herzschlag dröhnte in seinen Ohren, das flaue Gefühl in seinem Magen kam zurück. Er hatte es ausgesprochen… er hatte es gesagt. Taichis braune Augen sahen ihm schockiert entgegen, doch im ersten Moment blieb jede weitere Reaktion aus, bis ein plötzlicher Ruck durch den Körper seines Gegenübers ging, er ihn grob von sich stieß um genügend Distanz zwischen sie zu bringen.  
Er glaubte ihm nicht. Klar… er wollte ihm nicht glauben. Es war ja schon verwunderlich, dass der Jüngere nicht sofort die Beine in die Hand nahm, um aus Yamatos Wohnung zu verschwinden.  
„Zeigen…? Warum? Wie? Ich bin doch nicht blöd, Taichi! Ich weiß doch, dass du mich nicht willst und dass diese ganze Scheiße einseitig ist!!“  
Sein Blick wich zur Seite, eine Hand fuhr durch sein blondes Haar, ehe er sich zurück zum Sofa drehte und die Handflächen auf die Lehne legte. Irgendwie wurde ihm schwindelig… aber diesmal aus einem anderen Grund.  
„Ich weiß, dass dein ganzes Verhalten während wir Sex hatten allein vom Alkohol kam. Ich hab das gewusst, in dem Moment, in dem du vor der Tür standest. Ich hab keine Ahnung, wann das passiert ist… und warum! Ich dachte erst es ist ein schlechter Witz von meinem Kopf. Ich war genau einmal vorher 'verliebt' und das hat sich genauso beschissen angefühlt.“  
Seine Finger gruben sich ins dunkle Polster, er konnte Taichi nicht ansehen… er wusste ohnehin welcher Blick ihn erwartete…. Und trotzdem, jetzt war die Gelegenheit ihm alles zu sagen.  
„Also bitte entschuldige, wenn ich dir nach dem Sex nicht die Chance gegeben hab, weiter auf mir herumzutrampeln, von wegen 'es hatte nichts zu bedeuten' und 'du vögelst doch sowieso mit jedem'! Genau das hättest du doch gesagt, oder?“

Kurz schwenkte sein Blick zu dem Dunkelhaarigen hinüber, der wie vom Donner gerührt im Raum stand, ihn einfach ansah. Er kämpfte den Kloß in seinem Hals herunter. Er würde nicht zu viele Gefühle zulassen… das durfte er nicht! Sein Herz brannte wie Feuer… aber so würde er diesen Wahnsinn zwischen ihnen stoppen.  
„Für dich hat es vielleicht nichts bedeutet… aber warum denkst du, bin ich in dieser Nacht geblieben? Warum bin ich nicht einfach sofort abgehauen? Eine Flasche Wein macht mich lange nicht so betrunken, dass ich nicht mehr klar denken kann. Ich wollte es so. Ich dachte an dem Tag, ich sehe dich nie wieder. Aber statt dass es mir half, dich einfach hinter mir zu lassen, bin ich fast durchgedreht!“  
Seine blauen Augen schlossen sich und er drehte das Gesicht vollends ab, so dass Taichi keinerlei Chance mehr hatte in seiner Mimik zu lesen.  
„Also stell dich jetzt nicht hin und behaupte, es wäre alles Quatsch. Verschwinde endlich!! Ist das jetzt nicht endgültig Grund genug für dich? Glaub es mir, oder lass es… es ändert nichts daran, dass ich allein damit fertig werden muss.“

~*~

Die braunen Augen weit aufgerissen starrte Taichi den blonden Musiker einen Moment einfach nur fassungslos an, nicht in der Lage die Kontrolle über seine Gesichtszüge zurück zu erlangen. Das asoziale Verhalten, das fluchtartige Verlassen des Hotelzimmers, all die harschen Worte und die vielen Kerle nur weil Yamato versuchte hatte vor ihm zu verbergen, dass er Gefühle für ihn hatte? Seit wann? Weshalb? Noch immer versuchte sein Verstand sich daran zu klammern, dass das alles ein völlig misslungener Scherz war, doch die Reaktion des Älteren sprach eigentlich bereits für sich. Die verzweifelten Worte ergaben Sinn, und plötzlich fügten sich so viele Puzzleteile aneinander, die zuvor noch nicht ineinander gepasst hatten. Der dunkelhaarige Sportler schluckte schwer, öffnete seine Lippen um sie allerdings gleich darauf hilflos wieder zu schließen.

„Es hat etwas bedeutet.“, presste er schließlich mit belegter Stimme hervor ohne den Sänger dabei anzusehen.

„Du denkst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich zurückgekommen bin um meine Klamotten zu holen?“ Taichi schloss kurz die Augen, versuchte krampfhaft ruhig zu bleiben. Verdammt, was sollte er jetzt machen? Das Liebesgeständnis war völlig aus dem Nichts gekommen, sodass er nun komplett überfordert war, keine Ahnung hatte wie er reagieren sollte. Yamato hatte ihm nie das Gefühl gegeben, dass der Sex zwischen ihnen auch nur irgendeine besondere Bedeutung gehabt hatte, dass er sich von all den Aufrissen unterschied, die der Blonde sonst abschleppte. Er hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, dass es für den Musiker außergewöhnlich gewesen war, dass er nach dem Sex bei ihm geblieben war, er das Hotel nicht sofort verlassen hatte. Wie auch? Er hatte keine Erfahrung mit One Night Stands, wusste nicht wie das Prozedere normalerweise ablief.  
„Ich wollte dich. In meinem Kopf warst die ganze Zeit nur du.“  
Da waren sie. Die ehrlichen Worte, die er dem Älteren bereits nach ihrer verhängnisvollen Nacht sagen wollte, die nun allerdings wahrscheinlich nur noch mehr Schaden anrichteten, als Trost zu spenden. Dennoch wollte er sie loswerden. Nicht noch mehr Lügen oder Geheimnisse.

„Trotzdem… Ich… bin nicht schwul, Yamato.“

Er atmete tief ein, richtete seine dunklen Augen nun doch erneut auf den blonden Musiker.  
„Das bedeutet aber nicht, dass du mir nicht wichtig bist.“  
Ein frustriertes Stöhnen entkam seinen Lippen, und erneut rang er hilflos um Worte.  
„Wieso gibt es bei dir nur Extreme? Warum kann es nichts dazwischen sein?“  
Mussten sich ihre Wege nun wirklich endgültig trennen? Aus völlig anderen Gründen als er bisher eigentlich erwartet hatte? Die ganze Zeit über hatte er gedacht, dass sein ehemals bester Freund ihn hasste, dass da einfach keinerlei Verbindung mehr zwischen ihnen bestand, nur um nun festzustellen, dass es komplett anders war. Und dennoch waren sie wieder am selben Punkt angelangt. Die Ausgangssituation hatte sich verändert, doch als einzigen Ausweg schien es für Yamato noch immer nur das endgültige Kappen ihres Kontakts zu geben.

~*~

Warum schrie Taichi ihn nicht einfach an? Warum war er so rücksichtsvoll? Würden sie streiten, könnte er vielleicht eher damit umgehen… aber so? Es zeigte ihm nur mehr, wie sehr er Taichi mochte, warum er sich erst in ihn verliebt hatte. Sein Magen kribbelte, sein Kopf spielte völlig verrückt. Es tat so unendlich weh...  
„Ich weiß, dass du nicht schwul bist… und ich hab mir nie irgendwelche Hoffnungen gemacht.“  
Seine Wangen sichtlich gerötet, weniger von Scham als von dem Versuch tiefere Emotionen zurückzuhalten, richtete er die blauen Augen auf den Sportler.  
„Es hat dir etwas bedeutet… und ich war die ganze Zeit in deinem Kopf, bis du bekommen hast was du wolltest. Ich nehm's dir nicht übel… ich hab dich in der Digiwelt dazu angestachelt… da hab ich aber selbst noch nicht gewusst, was ich fühle. Ich… bin gern in deiner Nähe, aber es ist anders als früher. Da ist die ganze Zeit dieses Gefühl, das mir sagt wie sinnlos alles ist. Tut mir leid, dass ich dich in diese Lage gebracht habe… ich wollte nie, dass du dich meinetwegen schuldig fühlst. Geh nach Hause… ich verspreche, dass ich heute keinen Blödsinn mehr mache.“

Es fiel ihm schwer, trotzdem versuchte er seine Lippen zu einem sanften Lächeln anzuheben. Alle Wut war mit einem Mal verschwunden und er fühlte sich wirklich freier… aber jetzt war da dieses nagende Gefühl. Es sagte, dass die Zeit des Abschieds unweigerlich näher rückte und dass er nicht nur Taichi, sondern auch Tsunomon verlieren würde. Er hatte alles falsch gemacht… von dem Tag, an dem er allen Kontakt zu seinen Freunden abgebrochen hatte. Ab da war sein Leben aus dem Ruder gelaufen. Denn egal wie sehr er sich einredete, dass er allein besser zurechtkam, war es letztlich nur eine Lüge. Ihm fehlte der Halt und die Unterstützung seiner Freunde.  
Ruckartig drehte er Taichi den Rücken zu, das verräterische Brennen in seinen Augen war kaum noch zu ignorieren. Bitte, er sollte endlich gehen. Es war schon alles erbärmlich genug.

~*~

Die Worte des Älteren ergaben Sinn, ergänzten nun auch noch das letzte bisher noch fehlende Puzzlestück. In der Digiwelt hatte sich noch alles anders angefühlt, ohne Emotionen, ohne Gefühle. Damals hatte Yamato wohl wirklich nur versucht seine Grenzen auszutesten, ohne Rücksicht auf etwaige Konsequenzen. Wozu auch? Sie waren beide davon überzeugt gewesen, dass sich ihre Wege schon nach ihrer Rückkehr in die eigene Welt wieder trennen würden.  
Er öffnete die Lippen um sofort zu widersprechen, schloss seinen Mund dann allerdings wortlos wieder ohne ein einziges Wort zu sagen. Es stimmte. Er hatte bekommen, was er wollte, hatte erlebt wie es sich anfühlte mit Yamato zu schlafen. Seine Neugierde war befriedigt, und so egoistisch und kalt es auch sein mochte, er sollte wieder in der Lage sein zur Normalität zurück zu finden. Der Sex mit dem Blonden war eine einmalige Sache gewesen, etwas auszuprobieren um danach festzustellen, dass er eben doch nur auf Frauen stand. Er hatte nie etwas anderes vorgegeben, hatte nie falsche Hoffnungen geweckt. Es gab keinen Grund für ihn sich schuldig zu fühlen, und auch Yamato schien ihm keine Vorwürfe zu machen.

Der dunkelhaarige Sportler presste seine Lippen aufeinander. Er wollte nicht, dass es vorbei war. Er wollte den Blonden nicht schon wieder verlieren.  
Erneut schloss Taichi kurz die Augen, atmete tief durch, ehe er dann entschlossen den Raum durchquerte, bis er ruckartig vor Yamato anhielt, er den Musiker an den Schultern grob zu sich drehte um ihn dann mit festem Blick zu fixieren.  
"Ich will dich nicht als Freund verlieren."  
Seine Stimme war ernst, der Ausdruck in seinem gebräunten Gesicht schwer zu deuten. "Vielleicht kann ich dir nicht alles geben was du willst, aber zumindest zu einem Teil davon bin ich sehr wohl in der Lage... Und wenn das bedeutet, dass du mit all dem krankhaften Rumgevögel aufhörst, dann umso besser..."  
Mit diesen Worten legte er die Hand in den Nacken des Älteren, zog ihn ruckartig näher um seine Lippen mit Yamatos zu versiegeln. Vielleicht war von seiner Seite da keine Liebe, aber da war Zuneigung, der unbändige Wunsch seinen besten Freund zurückzubekommen. Ihm war klar, dass sein Verhalten jeglicher Logik entbehrte, er aus Verzweiflung den Älteren erneut zu verlieren handelte, doch das war egal. Für den Moment war es eine Lösung, was in der Zukunft passieren würde, war egal. Hauptsache Yamato zwang ihn nicht länger zu gehen...

~*~

Den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet kämpfte er die aufkommenden Tränen herunter. Taichis Schweigen war wahrscheinlich ein gutes Zeichen und als er leise Schritte auf dem teuren Parkett hörte, dachte er, er hätte ihn wirklich zum Gehen bewegt. Doch die Schritte entfernten sich nicht, im Gegenteil. Überrascht riss er die Augen auf, als er unerwartet an den Schultern gepackt und grob herumgerissen wurde. Taichis Gesicht war ernst und seine Worte schnürten ihm die Luft ab. Er wollte ihn als Freund nicht verlieren? Hatte er ihn denn jemals wieder zurückgehabt? Warum ließ er ihn nicht einfach in Ruhe? War ihm gar nicht klar, wie sehr er ihn damit quälte? Wie sollte er mit ihm befreundet sein, wenn-

Geschockt hielt er einen Moment die Luft an, die Augen geweitet, als der Jüngere ihn hart am Nacken packte und an sich zog. Die weichen Lippen verursachten sofort ein starkes Prickeln, seine Knie wurden weich und auf der Suche nach Halt gruben sich seine Finger in Taichis Oberteil. Was machte der Dunkelhaarige da? Warum? Wo lag die Logik? Er sollte sich befreien, Abstand schaffen und Taichi endlich aus seiner Wohnung werfen, doch für den Moment schlossen sich einfach nur seine Augen, seine verkrampften Finger lösten sich aus dem weichen Stoff, legten sich stattdessen in den Nacken und an den Hinterkopf des Sportlers. Von allem was sie je getan hatten, war dies ihr schwerster Fehler. Sein Kopf schrie ihn an, doch sein Körper ignorierte es. Was für eine kranke Verbindung sie sich hier gerade auch immer schufen, Yamato war nicht im Stande es zu verhindern. Mit rasendem Herzen öffnete er schließlich die Lippen um den Kuss zu vertiefen, gefühlvoll, langsam. Sein Körper drückte sich gegen den seines Gegenübers, machte damit auch den letzten Abstand zunichte. Egal was richtig oder falsch war, er konnte sich nicht gegen Taichi wehren. Es war doch vollkommen egal ob der Brünette seine Gefühle nun erwiderte oder nicht, Hauptsache war nur, dass er bei ihm sein konnte… ohne Geheimnisse, ohne Ausreden…

~*~

Okay. Nun hatte er also ganz offiziell den Verstand verloren. Vollständig. Yamato hatte ihm gerade gestanden, dass er sich in ihn verliebt hatte, dass er deshalb nicht mehr in seiner Nähe sein wollte, nicht mehr sein konnte. Und er benutzte genau diese Schwäche des blonden Musikers um damit krampfhaft ihre alte Freundschaft wieder herzustellen. Er wollte Yamato zurück und dafür war ihm jedes Mittel recht. Auch wenn er es vielleicht nicht so offen zeigte wie der Träger des Wappens der Freundschaft, eigentlich war er das größere Arschloch hier. Berechnend und egoistisch, obwohl er wusste, dass er dem Sänger irgendwann damit das Herz brechen würde.

Er konnte Yamato Halt geben, an seiner Seite sein und auch mit ihm schlafen. Der Sex hatte sich gut angefühlt und er zweifelte nicht daran, dass es das wieder würde. Klar, seine Neugier war befriedigt, aber er war trotzdem nur ein Mann. Es mussten nur die richtigen Punkte gedrückt werden und sein Körper würde ganz von selbst reagieren.

So wie auch jetzt. Als er spüren konnte, dass Yamato keinerlei Widerstand leistete, der Ältere langsam seine Lippen öffnete um den Kuss zu erwidern, zögerte er nicht lange, sondern verstärkte den Druck seiner Hand sofort um den Sänger noch näher zu ziehen, während er mit seiner Zunge in den fremden Mund eindrang. Jetzt, wo er von den Gefühlen des Blonden wusste, fühlte es sich anders an. Yamato war zurückhaltender, sanfter, der Kuss weniger stürmisch, nicht völlig außer Kontrolle. Mit seiner freien Hand zog er langsam das Hemd aus Yamatos Hose, ehe er mit seinen kühlen Fingern unter den Stoff glitt, die weiche Haut darunter liebkosend. Seine Fingerspitzen strichen sanft über den flachen Bauch, wanderten hauchzart höher, ehe Taichi ganz plötzlich inne hielt, er den Kuss schließlich leicht außer Atem löste.  
"Wann hast du das letzte Mal gegessen?"  
Die Frage mit rauer Stimme gestellt, wirkte völlig aus dem Zusammenhang gerissen und blaue Augen blickten ihn benommen an. Er hatte die Rippen deutlich unter der weichen Haut spüren können, erst jetzt in vollem Ausmaß realisiert wie viel Gewicht der Ältere verloren hatte. Ruckartig löste er sich von Yamato, während er seine dunklen Augen weiterhin direkt auf den verwirrten Sänger gerichtet hielt.  
"Ehe du nicht gegessen hast, läuft hier überhaupt nichts.", stellte er mit fester Stimme klar, wobei seine Mimik deutlich zeigte, dass er keine Widerrede dulden würde.

~*~

Leise seufzte er gegen die weichen Lippen des Sportlers, sein Verstand schon völlig im Standby-Modus, weil es wahrscheinlich besser war nicht darüber nachzudenken, was hier gerade passierte. Yamato spürte wie er dichter an den anderen Körper gezogen wurde, ihre Zungen sich fast schon träge gegeneinander bewegten. Es war ein himmelweiter Unterschied zu den hungrigen Küssen, die sie zuvor im Hotel oder der Digiwelt ausgetauscht hatten. Er nahm nichts mehr um sich herum wahr, ihm war warm und alles schien vernebelt. Auch als Taichis frei Hand den Stoff seines Hemdes aus seiner Hose zog, die kühlen Finger zärtlich über seinen Bauch und höher glitten, stellte er sich keine Fragen. Er genoss es, spürte es und wahrscheinlich würde er in diesem Moment alles mit sich machen lassen, was der Jüngere nur wollte. Erst als dieser den Kuss plötzlich und ohne erkennbaren Grund löste, blickte er ihn irritiert aus verklärten blauen Augen an.

„Wann ich…? Was?“  
Verwirrung schlug aus seinem Blick und automatisch machte er einen kleinen Schritt zurück, ehe seine Verblüffung noch mehr zunahm. Es würde nichts laufen? Was würde…? Versuchte Taichi ihn gerade ernsthaft mit Sex zu erpressen? So weit waren sie schon?  
„Wer bist du? Mein Kindermädchen?“  
Und da war er wieder, sein Verstand, der sich langsam wieder einschaltete. Trotzdem, er traute sich nicht 'die' Frage zu stellen, hatte zu viel Angst damit alles kaputt zu machen.  
//Warum tust du das?//  
Es ergab keinen Sinn. Er wusste, dass Taichi seine Gefühle nicht erwiderte, also warum? Es ging ihm offenbar auch nicht nur um Sex, sonst konnte es ihm ja herzlich egal sein, ob Yamato genug aß oder nicht… Außerdem hatte er vor wenigen Minuten doch erneut klar gestellt, dass er nicht schwul war… und auf dieser Basis eine Freundschaft zu führen, würde einfach nicht funktionieren, oder? Einerseits war es dem blonden Sänger auch völlig egal, Hauptsache Taichi würde nicht gehen. Alles war besser als das er aus seinem Leben verschwand, oder?

Der Ausdruck in den dunkeln Augen war so ernst und schließlich drehte der Musiker den Kopf beiseite: „Heute morgen, oder so… keine Ahnung, ich führe da nicht Buch. Ich hatte keine Zeit… und bevor du jetzt an den Kühlschrank rennst… da ist nichts drin, ich esse hier eigentlich nie.“  
Yamato konnte sich nur zu gut daran erinnern, wie gern sich Taichi in ihrer Schulzeit bei ihm 'durchgefressen' hatte. Wie oft er damals für den ausgehungerten Sportler gekocht hatte. Ein wehmütiges Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen. Seit er bei seinem Vater ausgezogen war, hatte er gar nicht mehr gekocht. Er aß am Imbiss oder vom Caterer der Plattenfirma und in letzter Zeit kam auch das viel zu kurz.  
Sein Blick wanderte zurück, schien fast vorwurfsvoll als er die Hände in die Taschen stopfte und den Jüngeren fixierte: „Soll ich jetzt etwa was bestellen, oder was?“

~*~

Yamato hatte schon während ihrer gemeinsamen Schulzeit dazu geneigt auf Essen zu verzichten, doch damals war zumindest er als komplettes Gegenteil ständig an der Seite seines Freundes gewesen. Mit seinem immensen Appetit und ständigem Hunger war der Blonde dazu gezwungen gewesen an Verpflegung zu denken, immerhin war er als Sportler schon damals permanent in Bewegung gewesen und benötigte demnach seine Energiezufuhr. Hungrig war er leicht reizbar, weshalb Yamato früher meist bereits im Vorfeld versucht hatte zu vermeiden, dass seine Laune aufgrund dieser leicht zu verhindernden Ursache sank. Davon abgesehen hatte es auf den dunkelhaarigen Sportler immer den Eindruck erweckt, dass Yamato gerne kochte. Offenbar hatte der Musiker aber auch dieses Hobby gänzlich eingestellt...  
Auf die patzige Frage hin zuckte Taichi nur unbeeindruckt mit den Schultern.  
"Selbst gemacht wäre mir lieber, aber wenn nichts da ist, tuts auch bestellen."  
Sein Tonfall klang bedauernd und auch seiner Mimik war anzumerken, dass er mit dieser Notlösung nicht ganz so zufrieden war.  
"Du bist wirklich nicht in der Lage auf dich selbst zu achten, oder?"  
Ein leises Seufzen entkam seinen Lippen, während seine braunen Augen Yamato folgten als dieser mit deutlichem Widerwillen aufstand, wohl um sein Handy zu holen. Es war skurril wie die Stimmung zwischen ihnen ungeschlagen war, schon fast grotesk wie sehr er versuchte zu ihrer alten Freundschaft zurückzufinden. Sollte er nicht eigentlich panischer sein? Krampfhaft nach einer Lösung für ihre katastrophale Situation suchen? Stattdessen ignorierte er sämtliche Probleme einfach, klammerte sich einzig und allein an die Tatsache, dass er Yamato offenbar wichtiger war als jeder andere. Im Grunde tat er nichts anderes als dem Älteren Sex gegen seine Freundschaft zu versprechen, ihn fester an sich zu ketten indem er ihm zumindest einen Teil von dem gab, was dieser wollte. Es war verwerflich, egoistisch und er verhielt sich wie ein Arschloch, doch jeden aufkeimenden Zweifel schob er sofort verbissen beiseite.  
Am Gesichtsausdruck des Älteren konnte er deutlich sehen, dass dieser keinerlei Ahnung hatte, wie er nun am besten nach einem geeigneten Lieferservice suchte, und erneut entkam ein Seufzen seinen Lippen, während er in seiner eigenen Hosentasche nach seinem Handy angelte.  
„Was möchtest du? Japanisch? Italienisch? Koreanisch?“  
Okay, ja, er hatte eine Schwäche für geliefertes Essen. Nachdem er sein Kochtalent von seiner Mutter geerbt hatte, blieben ihm auch nicht sehr viele Alternativen wenn er tatsächlich alleine zu Hause war.

~*~

Mit eher mäßigem Appetit und deutlichem Widerwillen biss Yamato in das nun wenigstens dritte Stück seiner bestellten Pizza. Taichi, der den größten Teil seiner eigenen Portion schon geschafft hatte, würde ja doch keine Ruhe geben, ehe er sich nicht wenigstens die Hälfte dieser Kalorienbombe einverleibt hatte. Gut, er achtete nicht darauf was er aß, aber allgemein fehlte einfach die Motivation für übermäßige Nahrungsaufnahme. Die ebenfalls nur so vor Zucker triefende Limonade, auf die der Sportler gleichermaßen bestanden hatte, setzte allem aber noch die Krone auf. Wollte Taichi ihn mästen? Da würde er das nächste Mal doch lieber selbst einkaufen und für sie beide kochen… Wenn… es denn wirklich ein nächstes Mal gab. Noch war sich der blonde Musiker nicht sicher, was Taichi eigentlich bezweckte. Vielleicht verlor er ja auch morgen schon wieder das Interesse an seinem Vorhaben und es würde ihm zu mühselig werden… Wer wusste das schon?

Um die eingetretene Stille zu brechen, zappte Taichi schon seit geraumer Zeit durch die TV Landschaft, mit der Erkenntnis, dass mal wieder nichts weiter als Schrott lief. Eine Sondersendung nach der anderen zu den seltsamen Wetterphänomen, das sich scheinbar nicht nur über Japan, sondern auch über andere Teile der Welt ausgebreitet hatte.  
>>Die Experten ziehen Parallelen zum Sommer 1999, in dem es weltweit zu etlichen Wetteranomalien gekommen ist. Aber noch ist nichts sicher….<<

Mit einem Mal hielt Yamato in seiner Bewegung inne, wandte den Blick vom Bildschirm ab und warf das angebissene Stück Pizza zurück in den Karton.  
Wie sollte er Tsunomon nur helfen? Wie sollte er sein verdammtes Wappen wieder zum Laufen bekommen? Er hatte einfach keinerlei Interesse sich wieder mit all seinen alten Freunden gut zu stellen… Warum auch? Und nach wie vor fragte er sich, was Soras und Taichis Probleme waren. Der Sportler wirkte kaum verändert, und in seiner aktuellen Penetranz, in der er sich um Yamato bemühte, konnte er kaum einen Unterschied zu früher feststellen… außer, dieser Sache… dieser sehr ungesunden Sache, die sich zwischen ihnen entwickelte. Die, von der Yamato jetzt schon nicht mehr allein in der Lage war, sie zu beenden, obwohl sie noch nicht einmal richtige begonnen hatte.

>>Und nun kommen wir zu den Promi-News! Ishida, dem Sänger von 'Knife of Day'-<<  
Ruckartig packte der blonde Musiker nach der Fernbedienung auf dem Tisch und schaltete das Gerät aus. Taichis verwirrten Blick ignorierte er dabei völlig und stützte sich total genervt mit den Ellenbogen auf seinen Oberschenkeln ab, legte eine Hand auf seine Stirn. Er hasste es. Er konnte es nicht mehr hören. Im Moment würde er am liebsten alles hinschmeißen und Taichi wunderte sich noch, warum er im Selbstmitleid zerfloss?? Er hatte ja auch keine Probleme, alle bewunderten den Super-Fußballer und grundsätzlich freute sich Yamato auch für ihn, aber wie zur Hölle sollte so jemand seine Gefühle verstehen? Der Appetit, wenn er überhaupt jemals da gewesen war, war ihm nun endgültig vergangen. Wie würde dieses ganze verdammte Chaos nur weitergehen?

~*~

Es war mehr als offensichtlich erkennbar, dass Yamato sich nur seinetwegen zum Essen zwang, nicht weil er tatsächlich Hunger verspürte oder es ihm womöglich sogar schmeckte. Während der Blonde noch nicht einmal die Hälfte seiner Pizza geschafft hatte, griff er selbst bereits nach dem letzten Stück, während er abwesend durch die Fernsehkanäle zappte. Seine Versuche eine unbeschwerte Konversation in Gang zu bringen war an den schlichten Antworten des Älteren gescheitert, bis Taichi schließlich resigniert nach der Fernbedienung gegriffen hatte. Schlechte TV Shows waren immerhin trotz allem noch besser als bedrücktes, angespanntes Schweigen… Das Fernsehprogramm wurde von Sondersendungen über die ungewöhnlichen Wetterphänomene beherrscht, wobei bereits die ersten Verbindungstheorien zu den Vorkommnissen vor einigen Jahren laut wurden. Natürlich. Es war absehbar gewesen, dass die ersten Journalisten auf die Parallelen zu damals aufmerksam wurden. Wie lange würde es dauern, bis man versuchen würde, die damals involvierten Personen ausfindig zu machen? Wie lange um dabei auf seinen und Yamatos Namen zu stoßen?  
Taichi blinzelte perplex, wurde plötzlich aus seinen Gedanken gerissen als ganz plötzlich Bewegung in den blonden Musiker kam, er ruckartig nach der Fernbedienung griff um das Gerät auszuschalten. Schlagartig verstummte der Nachrichtensprecher, der gerade mit dem neuesten Klatsch und Tratsch aus der Promiwelt begonnen hatte und mit einem Mal herrschte Totenstille. Irritiert musterte er Yamato, dessen Mimik bei der bloßen Erwähnung seines Namens bereits eingefroren war, während er nun missmutig auf einen unbestimmten Punkt auf dem Tisch starrte. Die heftige Reaktion des Älteren verwunderte ihn, immerhin musste sein ehemals bester Freund doch mittlerweile wirklich an den Rummel um seine Person gewöhnt sein. Doch selbst für einen Rockstar war das Medienaufgebot um Ishida Yamato herum in den letzten Monaten erstaunlich gewesen, einer der Gründe weshalb das Leben des Sängers wahrscheinlich gerade etwas aus dem Ruder lief. Oder war das wirklich einzig und alleine seinetwegen?  
„Ihr habt eure Tour hinter euch gebracht, oder?“, brach er schließlich das Schweigen, worauf der Blonde irritiert den Kopf hob.  
„Du solltest dir eine Auszeit gönnen, Yamato. Raus aus Tokyo, am besten sogar aus Japan. Wenn du diesen irrsinnigen Tagesablauf beibehältst, wird sich dein Körper in Zukunft noch viel stärker rächen.“  
Sein Tonfall war ernst, der Ausdruck in seinen dunklen Augen besorgt.  
„Denkst du nicht, dass dir etwas Abstand gut tun würde?“  
Er schob sich das letzte Stück der Pizza zwischen seine Lippen, wischte sich seine Finger kurz achtlos an seiner Hose ab, ehe er sich ohne Vorwarnung etwas über den Tisch beugte, um seine Hand sanft auf die Stirn des Älteren zu legen. Die Haut unter seinen Fingern fühlte sich kühl an, Fieber schien Yamato also zumindest nicht zu haben. Der Zusammenbruch war wohl wirklich einzig und alleine bedingt durch zu wenig Essen in Kombination mit permanentem Stress passiert.

~*~

Yamatos blaue Augen waren fest auf den Sportler gerichtet, doch ehe er auf dessen Worte reagieren konnte, hielt er noch einmal überrascht inne. Taichis warme Finger verursachten erneut ein angenehmes Kribbeln auf seiner Haut. Wie konnte es nur sein, dass er auf jeder seiner Berührungen sofort so extrem reagierte? Sein Körper handelte unwillkürlich, als er seine eigene Hand auf die des Jüngeren legte, sie zu seiner Wange führte und sich leicht dagegen schmiegte, dabei die Augen schloss. Egal wie verrückt das alles war, Taichis Anwesenheit beruhigte ihn.  
„Das geht nicht so einfach… die Tour war einfach nur um die Kasse der Firma zu füllen… Mein Verschwinden hat wohl ein kleines Loch in deren Finanzen gerissen. Die große Tour steht noch an und solange sitzen wir noch im Studio und müssen das neue Album fertig bekommen.“

Wieder sah er zu Taichi auf, die braunen Augen blickten ihn direkt an und wieder begann sein Herz zu rasen. Er hasste sich dafür. Es würde in Zukunft zu nichts führen und trotzdem war es das, was er in diesem Moment brauchte. Völlig egal ob dabei nun Liebe seitens des Sportlers im Spiel war oder nicht. Langsam ließ er die wärmende Hand wieder los, erhob sich dabei um seinem Gegenüber geradewegs in die Augen blicken zu können. Eines bildete er sich sicher nicht ein; diese knisternde Spannung zwischen ihnen. Auch wenn Taichi ihn nicht liebte, so hatte er wenigstens Interesse an seinem Körper und das musste einfach ausreichen. Sanft legte er nun die eigenen Finger an die gebräunten Wangen des Dunkelhaarigen, streckte sich etwas nach vorn und berührte nur für wenige Momente die weichen Lippen, ehe er sich komplett aufrichtete.  
„Ich… gehe duschen...“  
Damit machte er sich auf den Weg ins Badezimmer, drehte sich aber auf halbem Weg noch einmal zu seinem Freund um. Ein aufforderndes Lächeln zierte seine Lippen, doch ohne ein Wort schüttele er kaum merklich den Kopf und verschwand schließlich hinter der Badezimmertür, die dabei allerdings nicht vollends ins Schloss fiel.

~*~

Der dunkelhaarige Sportler konnte nicht verhindern, dass er kaum merklich zusammen zuckte, seine Mimik offensichtliche Überraschung widerspiegelte als die kühlen Finger des Musikers sich auf seine legten, der Ältere seine Hand von seiner Stirn zu seiner Wange schob und sich leicht gegen sie lehnte. Wortlos musterte er Yamato, der seine Augen geschlossen hatte und das erste Mal, seit sie das Treffen mit den ehemaligen Auserwählten verlassen hatten, wirkte das blasse Gesicht nicht angespannt und verkrampft. Ein dichter Wimpernkranz rahmte die müde geschlossenen Lider ein, und durch die leicht geöffneten Lippen konnte Taichi warmen Atem auf seiner Haut spüren. Erneut wurde dem Wuschelkopf bewusst weshalb der Blonde so unglaublich beliebt und begehrt war. Kein Wunder, dass Yamato es immer wieder schaffte, auch Kerlen den Kopf zu verdrehen. Selbst er war nicht davor gefeit gewesen. Und war es noch immer nicht.  
„Keiner hat etwas davon wenn du dich zu Tode arbeitest. Wenn du so weiter machst, wirst du bald gar keine andere Wahl haben als dir eine Auszeit zu nehmen.“

Es war offensichtlich, dass Yamato so nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde. Schon gar nicht, wenn die eigentliche Tour erst anstand, dem bisherigen Stress noch viel größerer folgen würde. Einmal davon abgesehen, dass sie keine Ahnung hatten, wie sie den Problem in der Digiwelt Herr werden sollten. Er war nicht gewillt Koromon aufzugeben, einfach hinzunehmen, dass er nicht in der Lage war seinen Partner zu retten, obwohl dieser sooft sein Leben für ihn riskiert hatte. Doch diese Diskussion jetzt zu starten, war sinnlos. Der Musiker brauchte Ruhe, und nicht sofort das nächste Nerven aufreibende Gespräch.  
Erneut weiteten sich braune Augen perplex als Yamato schließlich seine Hand sinken ließ, der Ältere sich erhob, sodass auch seine Finger von der weichen Haut abglitten. Blaue Ovale richteten sich direkt auf ihn, ein Ausdruck darin, den er nicht wirklich zu deuten vermochte, der seinen Herzschlag allerdings schlagartig beschleunigte. Obwohl er völlig nüchtern war, er dieses Mal keinen Schluck Alkohol getrunken hatte, reagierte sein Körper sofort als Yamato sich vorbeugte, um seine Lippen sanft mit seinen zu berühren. Ehe er auch nur in der Lage war zu reagieren, war der Kontakt auch schon wieder gebrochen und völlig verdattert blickte er dem Sänger hinterher. Obwohl er normalerweise nicht wirklich in der Lage war zwischen den Zeilen zu lesen, der Unterton in der dunklen Stimme war eindeutig gewesen, das einladende Lächeln kaum falsch zu interpretieren. Taichi schluckte schwer, blieb einen Moment wie festgefroren sitzen ohne in der Lage zu sein seinen Blick von der Türe zu wenden, hinter der sein ehemals bester Freund verschwunden war. Er hatte die letzten Wochen vollständig abstinent verbracht, war viel zu sehr im Stress gewesen um überhaupt an Sex zu denken. Zumindest war das die Ausrede, die er für sich selbst zusammen gezimmert hatte um weiterhin vor sich leugnen zu können, dass er schlichtweg Angst vor der Reaktion seines eigenen Körpers hatte. Panik davor erneut zu versagen und sich mit der Frage beschäftigen zu müssen ob er tatsächlich so hetero war wie er vorgab. Lieber verzichtete er völlig auf Sex und blendete die Option, dass er eventuell tatsächlich an Männern interessiert sein konnte, vollständig aus. Dass die Antwort darauf eigentlich offensichtlich war, kein Mann der stock hetero war sich überhaupt auf einen anderen Kerl einlassen würde, ignorierte er geflissentlich.  
Er presste seine Lippen aufeinander, ehe er sich dann so ruckartig erhob, dass er bei seiner Bewegung fast den Stuhl umriss. Verdammt, er war völlig verrückt. Er hatte versprochen Yamato ins Bett zu verfrachten, dafür zu sorgen, dass der Ältere sich endlich ausruhte. Wieso war er nur einfach nicht in der Lage klar zu denken sobald es um den Musiker ging? Taichi schluckte schwer, fuhr sich kurz unschlüssig durch die Haare, während seine dunklen Augen erneut zur Badezimmertür glitten. Er konnte das Geräusch von laufendem Wasser hören, konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren, dass sein Verstand ihm automatisch Bilder in seinen Kopf pflanzte, die es ihm unmöglich machten, den Druck in seiner unteren Körperhälfte zu ignorieren. Zögernd durchquerte er schließlich den Raum, seine Schritte lautlos auf dem teuren Parkett, zog langsam die Türe auf und warmer Dunst schlug ihm entgegen. Das Bad war riesig, offerierte sowohl eine moderne Badewanne, in der bequem zwei Leute Platz hatten, sowie eine geräumige Duschkabine, hinter deren milchigem Glas er verschwommen die Umrisse des Älteren erkennen konnte. Kurz schloss er die Augen, ehe er die Tür dann begleitet von einem leisen Klicken hinter sich ins Schloss zog.

~*~

Yamato schickte noch einen letzten flüchtigen Blick zur angelehnten Tür, ehe er sich seiner Kleider entledigte. Er war neugierig, gespannt und völlig aufgeregt. Würde Taichi seiner stummen Aufforderung wirklich folge leisten? Würde er zu ihm kommen? Eigentlich waren seine Worte eindeutig gewesen. Er wollte Yamato 'allein' ins Bett verfrachten… aber das war vor dieser Sache gewesen… Bevor der Dunkelhaarige diesen merkwürdigen Schritt gemacht hatte.  
Taichi wollte also nicht, dass er weiter mit irgendwelchen Typen ins Bett ging. Gut. Es war in den letzten Wochen ja wirklich nur Mittel zum Zweck gewesen um den Sportler wenigstens für kurze Zeit aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben.

Langsam streifte er sich die Stoffe vom Körper, fühlte die warmen Fliesen unter seinen nackten Füßen. Manchmal war dieser übertriebene Luxus wirklich angenehm. Zwar war ihm die eigene Wohnung oft zu groß, zu steril… doch sie hatte definitiv ihre Vorzüge.  
Vorsorglich stellte er das Wasser in der Duschkabine an, verschloss aber noch einmal die Türen. Kaltes Wasser aus der großen Regendusche konnte er wirklich nicht leiden, wartete lieber noch kurze Zeit ab, bis das Glas der Türen durch die angenehme Hitze beschlug. Sein Blick wanderte zum großen Spiegel, der sich über dem luxuriösen Waschtisch befand, fast die ganze Wand einnahm. Ja, er hatte wirklich abgenommen, seine Rippen mittlerweile deutlich erkennbar, war es selbst ihm schon zu viel. Er musste sich wirklich etwas zusammenreißen wenn er den ganzen Stress der kommenden Wochen heil überstehen wollte.

Mit einem letzten Blick drehte er sich wieder der Dusche zu, öffnete sie und trat in den lauen Dunst und das warme Wasser. Auf seiner kühlen Haut fühlte es sich in den ersten Sekunden fast zu heiß an, doch er gewöhnte sich schnell daran. Mit geschlossenen Augen legte er den Kopf in den Nacken, fuhr sich mit den Fingern durchs Haar, strich die nassen Strähnen aus seiner Stirn. Durch das Rauschen des Wassers konnte er das leise Klicken der Badtür nicht hören, bemerkte auch nicht die zögerlichen Bewegungen hinter der milchigen Scheibe.

~*~

Die Luft war warm und feucht, und er konnte spüren wie sich Schweißperlen auf seiner Stirn bildeten. Nervös fuhr er sich mit dem Handrücken über die Stirn, noch immer unschlüssig was er tun sollte. Yamato schien sein Kommen noch nicht bemerkt zu haben, zumindest reagierte der Ältere nicht darauf. Er verharrte einen weiteren kurzen Moment, ehe er dann seine Hände hob um langsam sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Fast lautlos streifte er das Kleidungsstück von seinem Oberkörper, zögerte erneut kurz, öffnete dann doch auch seine Hose, um sie dann samt Shorts von seinen schlanken Hüften zu schieben. Etwas ungelenk entledigte er sich seiner Socken, wobei er erneut die Vorzüge einer Fußbodenheizung erkannte, seine nackten Sohlen fühlten sich angenehm warm auf den glatten Fließen an. Trotz der hohen Temperatur bildete sich eine feine Gänsehaut auf seinem Körper und er spürte wie seine Nervosität noch stieg. Was tat er hier eigentlich? Das letzte Mal hatte er sich immerhin noch auf den Alkohol hinausreden können, doch jetzt war er völlig nüchtern, eigentlich bei klarem Verstand. Und trotzdem entbehrte sein Verhalten jeglicher Logik...  
Er atmete kurz tief durch, bevor er einen ersten unsicheren Schritt auf die Duschkabine zu wagte. Sein Herz schlug hart gegen seine Rippen, und erneut versuchte die Stimme der Vernunft in seinem Kopf ihn davon abzuhalten diesen Wahnsinn noch weiter zu treiben, zu riskieren, doch er ignorierte sie, schloss kurz die Augen, ehe er dann die Glastür aufdrückte.

~*~

Ein kurzer kalter Hauch streifte seine nasse Haut, ehe er die Wärme eines anderen Körpers spüren konnte. Sein Herzschlag setzte für einen Augenblick aus, bevor er in doppeltem Tempo gegen seine Brust hämmerte. Taichi war ihm wirklich gefolgt…  
Kurz schluckte er seine Überraschung und Aufregung herunter, denn egal ob sie schon einmal miteinander geschlafen hatten, so war es jetzt völlig anders. Er hatte Taichi seine Liebe gestanden, für ihn selbst ging es nicht mehr einfach nur um den Sex, es ging darum es ihm endlich zu zeigen, auch wenn es für den dunkelhaarigen Sportler nicht dasselbe bedeutete.  
Immerhin schien Yamato ihm genug zu bedeuten, dass er bei ihm bleiben wollte… wenn auch auf eine sehr verdrehte Art und Weise. Vielleicht war es nicht in Ordnung, dass er den Wunsch nach Freundschaft wirklich auf diese Art ausnutzte… aber etwas anderes tat sein Freund eigentlich auch nicht…

Etwas unsicher drehte er sich zu dem Jüngeren um, blickte ihm im ersten Moment fast scheu in die dunklen Augen. Er wirkte allerdings nicht minder aufgeregt, sah ihn mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck an, doch bis jetzt hatte er ihn noch nicht berührt. Sanft legte Yamato seine rechte Hand an Taichis gebräunte Brust, fuhr mit den Fingern den Weg der Wassertröpfchen nach. Es kam nicht oft vor, beinahe nie, dass er sich so verunsichert fühlte, doch der Fußballer verdrehte ihm völlig den Kopf.  
Er wollte es nicht überstürzen..., sinnlosen, bedeutungslosen Sex hatte er einfach schon so oft gehabt, doch diesmal sollte es anders sein. Er konnte Taichis Herzschlag unter seinen Fingerspitzen spüren, realisierte wie er raste. Langsam näherten er sich den fremden Lippen, konnte schon den warmen Atem auf den eigenen spüren, als er die Augen schloss, um endlich die letzte Distanz zu überbrücken. Gleichzeitig glitt seine Hand von der Brust tiefer, bis er seine Arme um die schlanke Hüfte des Sportlers schließen konnte und ihn so endgültig an sich drückte. Leise stöhnte Yamato in den Kuss hinein, fühlte die von Wasser feuchten Lippen, die sich seinen genauso zärtlich entgegen bewegten. Es wäre ein absolut perfekter Moment, wenn er nicht wüsste, dass…  
...wenn Taichi ihn lieben würde.

~*~

Erneut schluckte Taichi schwer als seine dunklen Augen über den nackten Körper des Sängers glitten. Noch hatte Yamato ihm den Rücken zugewandt, doch er konnte sehen wie der Ältere kurz inmitten seiner Bewegung inne hielt, die Muskeln unter der feucht glänzenden Haut sich anspannten. Sein Herz schlug hart gegen seine Rippen, und für einen winzigen Moment stockte Taichis Atem als der Blonde sich schließlich langsam zu ihm umwandte, blaue Augen sich fast unsicher auf ihn richteten. Wassertropfen perlten von den nassen Haarsträhnen über den schlanken Körper. Wo war die selbstbewusste Arroganz des Sängers geblieben? Er konnte die Nervosität in den fein geschnittenen Gesichtszügen sehen, spürte deutlich, dass Yamato nicht rein triebgesteuert handelte. Waren da zuvor noch Zweifel an der Aufrichtigkeit des Liebesgeständnis gewesen, so schaffte Yamato es spätestens jetzt diese vollständig zu beseitigen. Die sanften Berührungen waren zögerlich, fast so als würden die Fingerkuppen seinen nackten Oberkörper das erste Mal berühren. Und in gewisser Weise taten sie das auch. Zumindest das erste Mal bei dem sie beide bei klarem Verstand waren. Obwohl er sich selbst ohne Alkohol wie benebelt fühlte...  
Das zurückhaltende Verhalten des Älteren verunsicherte ihn und für einen Augenblick verharrte er einfach nur bewegungslos, die dunklen Augen weiterhin auf Yamato gerichtet. Erst als der Blonde langsam die Distanz überbrückte um ihn zärtlich zu küssen, schloss er seine Lider, hob seine Arme um sie um den Nacken seines ehemals besten Freundes zu legen. Obwohl der Kontakt ihrer Körper viel unschuldiger war, der Kuss kaum mehr als eine zurückhaltende, sanfte Berührung ihrer Lippen, fühlte sich alles so viel intensiver an. Das war nicht die Art Sex, die Ishida Yamato normalerweise hatte, dessen war er sich sicher. Da waren Gefühle, Emotionen, die der Blonde bisher vor ihm verborgen hatte, die sich nun allerdings offen in seinem Verhalten widerspiegelten. Sein leises Keuchen wurde von ihrem Kuss fast gänzlich gedämpft, das Prasseln des Wassers drang nur wie im dichten Nebel an seine Ohren.

Leicht außer Atem löste er den Kontakt ihrer Lippen, öffnete seine geschlossenen Lider einen Spalt, die Distanz zwischen ihnen noch immer verschwindend gering, ihre Gesichter so nahe, dass sich ihre Nasenspitzen fast berührten. Er schluckte nervös, während seine Mundwinkel sich zu einem unsicheren Lächeln hoben.  
"Zeig mir, was du möchtest...", wisperte er mit heiserer Stimme gegen die leicht geöffneten Lippen, und er konnte spüren wie Yamatos Atem kurz stockte.  
Das letzte Mal hatte er nur rein passiv reagiert, dem Älteren vollständig die Kontrolle überlassen. Heute war es anders. Denn obwohl der Blonde deutlich mehr Erfahrung mit Männern hatte, schien das nun für ihn auch vollständiges Neuland zu sein. Oder zumindest lag der letzte Sex, der nicht nur rein zur Triebbefriedigung gedient hatte, mit Sicherheit weit in der Vergangenheit. Denn was hatte Yamato vorhin gesagt? Einmal war er zuvor verliebt gewesen? Der Fußballer schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. Darüber konnte er sich auch wirklich später noch Gedanken machen.

Das Verhalten des Sängers war deutlich weniger dominant als bei ihrem letzten Mal, seine Handlungen zurückhaltender, abwartender, womit er den Sportler vollständig überforderte. Die überstürzte Aktion ihres letzten Mals wollte er auf keinen Fall wiederholen, hatte er doch am nächsten Morgen mehr als deutlich die Auswirkungen ihres unüberlegten Handels am Verhalten des Älteren sehen können. Er wollte Yamato auf keinem Fall weh tun...

~*~

Yamatos Atem stockte, als er Taichi tief in die Augen sah. Der Sportler meinte das ernst… Er wollte sich auf ihn einlassen… vollkommen. Seine Lippen umspielte ein sanftes Lächeln, ehe er sie erneut auf die seines Gegenübers legte, während er mit einer Hand nach dem Duschgel griff. Kurz löste er ihren engen Körperkontakt um die kühle Masse in seinen Händen zu verteilen, den samtigen Schaum dann auf der gebräunten Brust zu verteilen. Sie sollten sich Zeit lassen… eine Basis schaffen, nicht wie beim letzten Mal. Seine Finger glitten tiefer, über den trainierten Bauch, fühlten wie sich die Muskulatur unter seinen sanften Bewegungen leicht anspannte. Vielleicht hatte der Jüngere ja jetzt etwas anderes erwartet, aber dazu würden sie später noch kommen. Er zog die schaumige Spur weiter, vom Bauch, über die Seiten, zum Rücken… nach oben zu den Schultern und über die starken Arme. Sah zu wie das Wasser über die dunkle Haut perlte.

Erneut bildete sich ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen, diesmal etwas frecher, bevor er langsam in die Knie ging. Er spürte wie ein überraschter Ruck durch Taichis Körper fuhr, dessen Oberkörper einknickte, als er ohne Vorwarnung die Lippen um seine halb erigierte Körpermitte schloss. Seine Hände platzierte der Blonde auf den straffen Pobacken, als er sanft begann den Kopf vor und zurück zu bewegen, mit seiner Zunge das heiße, härter werdende Fleisch streichelte. Auf der Suche nach Halt gruben sich die schlanken Finger seines Liebsten in sein blondes, nasses Haar und seine schmale Schulter. Die blauen Ovale, die sich eben kurz geschlossen hatten, blickten nun nach oben, trafen auf die dunklen Augen des Sportlers, während das warme Wasser weiter auf sie herabregnete. Es war offensichtlich, dass es ihm gefiel, dass es ihn erregte. Der Druck seiner eigenen Körpermitte wuchs ebenfalls immer stärker, der salzige Geschmack auf seiner Zunge machte ihn fast wahnsinnig. Aber diesmal würde es anders laufen… Diesmal wollte er Taichi alles geben. Seine Zunge kreiste um die geschwollene Spitze, während eine seiner Hände vom strammen Po nach vorn wanderte, den festen Hoden umschloss und in sanften Rhythmus zudrückte. Er würde Taichi heute den Unterschied zwischen belanglosem Sex und seinen wahren Gefühlen für ihn zeigen. Er sollte nie wieder anzweifeln, dass es zwischen ihnen eine besondere Verbindung gab.

~*~

Okay, das war nicht wirklich, was er erwartet hatte. Leicht überrascht verfolgten braune Augen die Handgriffe des Älteren, der erst eine großzügige Menge Duschgel auf seinen Händen verteilte, ehe er damit begann die kühle Substanz auf seinem Oberkörper aufzuschäumen, seine gebräunte Haut ein starker Kontrast zu dem weißen Schaum. Erneut hoben sich seine Lippen zu einem leichten Lächeln, während er jede Bewegung des Sängers verfolgte, nicht in der Lage seinen Blick abzuwenden. Wie konnte etwas, das so unglaublich falsch war, sich nur so richtig anfühlen? Yamatos Berührungen waren völlig harmlos, die schlanken Finger verirrten sich nicht einmal über seine Hüftknochen in tiefere Regionen, stoppten an seinem flachen Bauch um dann wieder hoch über seinen Rücken zu wandern und dennoch reagierte sein Körper. Eigentlich hatte er Yamato mit seiner Frage anbieten wollen selbst dieses Mal die Initiative zu übernehmen, doch im Grunde war er nun doch wieder derjenige, der nur reagierte. Wieso war da nur plötzlich die Panik etwas falsch zu machen, die knisternde, fast magisch wirkende Spannung zwischen ihnen zu zerstören? Er dachte doch sonst auch nie über Konsequenzen nach ehe er handelte. Doch irgendetwas war gerade anders... Er wollte, dass es perfekt war, es richtig machen.

Ein überraschtes Keuchen entkam seinen Lippen als Yamato ganz plötzlich die Grenze überschritt, der Ältere in die Knie ging und seinen Berührungen ohne jegliche Vorwarnung ihre unschuldige Zurückhaltung nahm. Taichi konnte nicht verhindern, dass er sich überrascht etwas zusammen krümmte, ein heftiger Ruck durch seinen Körper ging als weiche Lippen fest seine wachsende Erregung umschlossen, Yamato ihn sofort tiefer in seinen heißen Mund aufnahm. Heiser aufstöhnend hob er seine Hand, um sie noch ohne jeglichen Druck auf den weichen Schopf zu legen, wobei seine Finger sich automatisch in die nassen Haarsträhnen vergruben. Der Rhythmus der Bewegungen des Sängers war ruhig, seine massierenden Berührungen mehr sanft als fordernd, und dennoch zitterte sein Unterkörper vor Anspannung im krampfhaften Versuch bewegungslos zu verharren. Nicht wie beim letzten Mal wie von Sinnen seine Hüften gegen die weichen Lippen zucken zu lassen. Durch halb geschlossene Lider blickte er auf Yamato hinunter, wobei schlagartig eine Hitzewelle durch seinen Körper schoss als blaue Augen direkt in seine blickten.  
Die raue Zunge reizte seine geschwollene Spitze und Taichi spürte wie der Druck in seiner Körpermitte bereits jetzt kaum mehr zu ertragen war. Verdammt, seit wann ging das bei ihm so schnell? Er war vollkommen nüchtern, er konnte den heftigen Effekt nicht einmal erhöhtem Alkoholkonsum zuschieben. Warmes Wasser prasselte weiter auf sie nieder und fahrig tastete Taichi mit der freien Hand nach der Duschregulierung um die Temperatur etwas herunter zu drehen, während er mit der anderen schon fast verzweifelt versuchte Yamato etwas von sich weg zu drücken.

"Yama, nicht... Ich... kann nicht länger...", presste er belegt hervor, als er realisierte, dass selbst das nun deutliche kühlere Wasser nicht in der Lage dazu war die Hitze in seiner Körpermitte zu reduzieren, das rasante Tempo mit dem er den Höhepunkt ansteuerte zu reduzieren.  
Hin und her gerissen versuchte er einerseits erneut den Blonden sich wegzudrücken, während sein verräterischer Unterkörper im selben Moment reflexartig gegen die weichen Lippen zuckte.

~*~

Taichis Stimme beflügelte ihn seine Bemühungen noch zu intensivieren. Diesmal würde er nicht kurz vor dem Höhepunkt stoppen. Die Erregung des Jüngeren pulsierte schon in seinem Mund, als die schlanken Hüften auch schon gegen seine Lippen zucken, sich ein salzig bitterer Geschmack auf seiner Zunge ausbreitete. Plötzlich wurde der Körper des Sportlers ganz ruhig, die Hand, die versucht hatte, ihn im letzten Moment von sich zu schieben, verharrte still auf seiner Schulter. Langsam entließ er Taichis Körpermitte aus seiner feuchten Mundhöhle, führte eine Hand zu seinen Lippen um die zähe Flüssigkeit nicht komplett herunterschlucken zu müssen. Das nunmehr kühle Wasser spülte die sichtbaren Reste von Taichis Höhepunkt in Sekundenschnelle davon und Yamato richtete sich auf, blickte in das gerötete Gesicht seines Gegenübers. Die dunklen Augen waren geschlossen, seine Atmung ging schnell und unregelmäßig und ehe er sich auch nur ansatzweise erholen konnte, presste der blonde Sänger ihm die Lippen auf. Seine Zunge berührte die seines Liebsten, spürte wie sie kurz zurückzuckte, ehe er sich wieder von ihm trennte.

Ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte die blassen Lippen, als er sich leicht zur Seite drehte und das Wasser abstellte. Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung öffnete er die Tür der Duschkabine, fröstelte im ersten Moment, als er vom warmen Dunst in den etwas kühleren Raum hinaustrat. Der große Spiegel war beschlagen, doch er konnte Taichis Blick auf seinem Rücken spüren, als er nach einem großen Handtuch griff und seine Haut trocknete. Seine eigene Erregung noch offensichtlich, drehte er sich zu dem Brünetten zurück, drückte ihm ebenfalls ein Handtuch in die Hand und grinste ihn verschmitzt an.  
„Wollen wir… nicht lieber ins Schlafzimmer gehen?“

~*~


	12. Die Vereinbarung

Ein letztes Mal versuchte Taichi noch halbherzig den Älteren von sich zu schieben, doch der Blonde reagierte in keiner Weise, ließ ihn stattdessen vielmehr noch tiefer zwischen seine Lippen gleiten. Es war offensichtlich, dass Yamato nicht vor hatte von ihm abzulassen, obwohl dem Sänger unmöglich entgangen sein konnte, dass er kurz davor war zu kommen. Und dann war es auch bereits zu spät. Sein Körper erstarrte, sämtliche Muskeln spannten sich an und seine Lippen öffneten sich leicht, während er begleitet von einem kaum hörbaren Keuchen fast tonlos den Höhepunkt erreichte. Der Orgasmus war nicht so heftig wie beim letzten Mal, sodass die auf der schlanken Schulter ruhende Hand sich nur leicht in die weiche Haut verkrampfte, er sich mit einem leichten Zucken seiner Lippen in den heißen Mund ergoss. Taichi konnte spüren wie seine Wangen sich dunkler färbten, seine Atmung schnell und unregelmäßig, die Augen geschlossen. Verdammt, was war denn das gewesen? Das war ja schon fast peinlich schnell gewesen...  
Der dunkelhaarige Sportler zuckte leicht zusammen als sich plötzlich weiche Lippen auf seine pressten, Yamato ihn stürmisch küsste. Ein bitterer Geschmack breitete sich auf seiner Zunge aus und sein Gesicht fühlte sich schlagartig noch heißer an als er die Spuren seines eigenen Höhepunkts schmeckte.

Benommen öffnete er schließlich seine Augen und dunkle Ovale folgten seinem Partner, der gerade das Wasser abdrehte, ehe er dann die Milchglastür der Duschkabine aufdrückte. Feine Gänsehaut überzog seinen muskulösen Körper als kühle Luft seine nackte Haut streifte und zögernd folgte er dem Sänger nach draußen. Das Lächeln des Älteren sowie die einladenden Worte jagten einen Schauer über seinen Rücken, und nur mit Mühe konnte er verhindern, dass das gereichte Handtuch aus seinen Fingern glitt und auf dem Boden landete. Verdammt, wieso schaffte es Yamato nur immer ihn so eiskalt zu erwischen? Er konnte das Amüsement des Musikers in den feinen Gesichtszügen sehen, nicht spöttisch oder arrogant, sondern vielmehr stolz darüber, dass er ihn so schnell zum Höhepunkt gebracht hatte. Schweigend glitt sein Blick über Yamatos perfekten Körper, haftete kurz an der harten Erregung des Älteren, bevor er sich zwang seinen Kopf wieder zu heben und den Blonden direkt anzusehen. Der Musiker war nur seinetwegen erregt, obwohl er ihn noch nicht einmal berührt hatte, er sämtliche Dominanz sofort vollständig an sich gerissen hatte. Yamato war einzig und allein aufgrund seiner Reaktion hart...

Hastig frottierte er seinen nassen Körper mit dem Handtuch ab, versuchte noch halbherzig seine tropfenden Haare etwas trocken zu gekommen, wobei er spürte, dass blaue Augen abwartend auf ihm hafteten. Obwohl er Yamato noch keinerlei Antwort gegeben hatte, war da keine Unsicherheit in den feinen Gesichtszügen. Der Musiker wusste längst, dass er ihn wollte, dass er die Einladung niemals ablehnen würde. Achtlos ließ er das Handtuch schließlich fallen, während sich seine Mundwinkel nun ebenfalls anhoben.

"Wo auch immer du willst..."  
Seine heißen Wangen minderten den Effekt seiner herausfordernden Worte zwar etwas, doch Yamato brauchte nicht zu denken, dass er ihn vollständig in der Hand hatte. Als der Ältere daraufhin noch immer grinsend nach seinem Handgelenk griff, setzte er sich sofort in Bewegung, konnte spüren wie sein Körper selbst auf diese harmlose Berührung sofort erneut reagierte. Sein Herz schlug hart gegen seinen Brustkorb als der Blonde zielstrebig den Wohnraum durchquerte, er die Tür zum Schlafzimmer öffnete, wobei der Ältere einen verführerischen Blick über seine Schultern warf, ehe er ihn mit sich zum Bett zog. Durch den schmalen Lichtstreifen, der durch die noch geöffnete Tür vom Wohnraum in das geräumige Zimmer fiel, sowie das nächtliche Lichtermeer vor der ausladenden Fensterfront konnte er zumindest grobe Umrisse erkennen, und ruckartig hielt er an, ehe Yamato ihn erneut dominant auf das Bett drücken konnte.

Er spürte wie der Ältere irritiert inne hielt, sich sein Blick nun doch etwas verunsichert auf ihn richtete, und ein leichtes Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen.

"Etwas unfair, wenn nur du mich um den Verstand bringen darfst...", murmelte er mit rauer Stimme, während er nun Yamato in Richtung Bett schob, den perplexen Musiker sanft, aber bestimmt auf die Matratze des riesigen Betts drückte, ohne den Blickkontakt auch nur eine Sekunde zu lösen. Wie viele Kerle hatte Yamato schon mit hierher gebracht? Wie vielen Männern hatte er sich bei völlig bedeutungslosem Sex hingegeben? Er presste seine Lippen aufeinander, seine Mundwinkel verkrampften sich kurz, bevor er die Gedanken zur Seite schob. Es war unwichtig. Taichi schluckte schwer, befeuchtete seine plötzlich staubtrockenen Lippen mit der Zunge, ehe er sich unter Yamatos verwirrtem Blick langsam vor dem Bett auf die Knie sinken ließ. Er hatte das noch nie zuvor getan, und er konnte spüren wie sein Herz ihm bis zum Hals schlug, als er mit seinen schlanken Finger zögernd die harte Körpermitte umfasste. Zögernd beugte er seinen Kopf dann nach vor, drückte die heiße Erregung etwas nach hinten um mit seiner Zunge dann langsam die gesamte Länge nachzuzeichnen, bevor er seine Lippen dann behutsam um die geschwollene Spitze schloss, noch ohne Yamato tiefer in seinen Mund gleiten zu lassen.

~*~

Das Grinsen in seinem Gesicht wurde fast noch etwas breiter, als Taichi ihm mit geröteten Wangen, aber deutlich selbstbewusstem Tonfall die gewünschte Antwort gab. Zielstrebig umschloss er das Handgelenk des Dunkelhaarigen und führte ihn mit wenigen Schritten aus dem Badezimmer. Der Boden unter ihren Füßen war angenehm warm und auch wenn die Luft im Wohnraum im Vergleich zu der aufgeheizten feuchten Luft im Bad eher kühl war, fror er nicht. Vielmehr wuchs die Hitze, die Vorfreude auf das, was jetzt gleicht kommen würde. Ein wenig ungeduldig drückte er die Schlafzimmertür auf, warf dabei einen letzten prüfenden Blick über seine Schulter, nur um zu erkennen, dass es keinen Grund zur Sorge gab. Taichi wollte es ebenso wie er selbst, soviel stand auf jeden Fall fest.

Mit einer eleganten Bewegung ließ er schließlich von dessen Handgelenk ab, mit der Absicht ihn direkt auf die weiche Matratze zu befördern, doch er wurde abrupt gestoppt. Im Halbdunkel erkannte er wie sich Taichis Lippen zu einem Lächeln anhoben und sein eigener Ausdruck wurde noch fragender, als er nun konsequent Richtung Bett gedrängt wurde, mit den Beinen an die Kante stieß und endgültig mit dem Rücken auf der weichen Matratze landete. Was hatte Taichi vor? Wollte er wirklich die Initiative ergreifen? Er wollte ihn also… um den Verstand bringen?  
Sein Herzschlag donnerte plötzlich hart gegen seine Brust, als er beobachtete wie Taichi langsam vor dem Bett auf die Knie sank. Wollte er wirklich...? Wirklich?!

Ein überraschtes Keuchen entkam seinen Lippen, als der Sportler seine Erregung mit den Fingern umschloss, nur wenige Sekunden später eine heiße Zunge über sein hartes Fleisch glitt. Automatisch krampften sich seine Finger ins Laken und er legte den Kopf in den Nacken.  
„Tai...chi… du musst das ni-“  
Ein weiteres, diesmal ungedämpftes Stöhnen entfuhr ihm, als weiche Lippen sich zögerlich um ihn schlossen, die raue Zunge noch etwas unsicher die empfindliche Spitze reizte. Taichi tat das nur für ihn… Er überschritt seine eigenen Grenzen… nur für ihn…  
Langsam richtete er sich wieder etwas auf, stützte sich mit den Unterarmen ab, um den Blick auf den Dunkelhaarigen richten zu können und augenblicklich wuchs der Druck seiner Körpermitte. Vorsichtig verlagerte er sein Gewicht, stützte sich nur noch auf einem Arm ab. Die Finger seiner freien Hand gruben sich sanft in das dichte braune Haar, fuhren zärtlich durch die wilden Strähnen. Seine blassen Wangen brannten, seine Lippen einen kleinen Spalt geöffnet, um zitternd Luft in seine Lungen zu saugen. Sein schlanker Körper bebte vor Erregung. Taichi machte das wirklich gut… zärtlich, bedacht und auch wenn er am liebsten jede Bewegung der verführerischen Lippen beobachtet hätte, schlossen sich genießerisch seine blauen Augen, während er erneut den Kopf in den Nacken legte.

~*~

Das heisere Stöhnen jagte einen Schauer über seinen Rücken, und Taichi konnte spüren wie der Druck in seinem Unterkörper wieder zunahm, der unterdrückte Laut alleine es schon schaffte, dass seine eigene Erregung erneut wuchs. Unsicher umspielte er mit seiner rauen Zunge die feuchte Spitze, schloss seine Lippen dann fester um das heiße Fleisch, ehe er Yamato dann zögernd etwas tiefer in seinen Mund gleiten ließ. Ihm war klar, dass er das nicht tun musste, dass der Ältere ihn mit Sicherheit nicht zur Eigeninitiative zwingen würde, der Blonde offenbar auch nichts dergleichen erwartete. Er wollte es. Auch wenn er sich dadurch nur noch mehr auf diesen Wahnsinn einließ, er sich damit längst nicht mehr darauf hinausreden konnte, dass er als Mann eben automatisch auf Yamatos heiße Berührungen reagierte. Jetzt überschritt er in vollem Bewusstsein eine weitere Grenze, sorgte damit dafür, dass er sich noch weiter auf diesen Wahnsinn einließ. Er wollte, dass der Ältere nur an ihn dachte, sämtliche Erinnerungen an all die Kerle davor auslöschen.

Der dunkelhaarige Sportler hielt sofort inne als er schlanke Finger in seinen Haaren spürte, für einen Moment unsicher, ob der Ältere ihm damit zeigen wollte aufzuhören, doch vielmehr schien das Gegenteil der Fall zu sein. Er ließ die harte Erregung etwas aus seinem Mund gleiten, legte seinen Kopf weiter in den Nacken um so einen besseren Blick auf Yamato erhaschen zu können, schluckte schwer als seine Augen sich auf das blasse Gesicht richteten. Die geröteten Lippen waren leicht geöffnet, die Wangen erhitzt, die Lider geschlossen. Der schmale Brustkorb hob und senkte sich hektisch, während er spüren konnte wie Yamatos Finger fahrig durch seine Haare strichen. Von der heftigen Reaktion in seinem Tun bestärkt umschloss er mit seinen Lippen etwas selbstbewusster erneut die sensible Spitze, bewegte seinen Kopf dann langsam gegen den Älteren, wobei er das pulsierende Glied immer tiefer in seinen Mund aufnahm. Seine Augen weiteten sich leicht als die schlanken Hüften plötzlich gegen ihn zuckten, und reflexartig krallte er seine Finger in Yamatos Oberschenkel um zu verhindern, dass der Blonde noch tiefer drang. Nur mit Mühe konnte er ein Würgen verhindern, doch seine Reaktion zeigte auch so deutlich, dass er unterschätzt hatte wie gut bestückt der Ältere war.

~*~

Die Augen fest geschlossen spürte er wie er tiefer in die feuchte Mundhöhle aufgenommen wurde. Es fühlte sich gut an… Auch wenn es mit Sicherheit das erste Mal war, dass Taichi so etwas tat, machte er seine Sache wirklich gut. Die heiße Zunge, die fahrig um seine Spitze strich, mit etwas Druck über die Länge glitt, machte ihn verrückt. Aus einem Reflex heraus, nicht fähig es zu verhindern, stieß er das Becken leicht vor, krallte seine Finger tiefer in das zerwühlte braune Haar. Schon im nächsten Moment konnte Yamato spüren wie der Jüngere zurückschreckte, ihn bei den Oberschenkeln packte und ihn so auf das Laken pinnte. Okay, er musste sich etwas beherrschen. Er sollte Taichi nicht gleich am Anfang mit seiner Lust überfordern. Seine Hand löste sich aus den dunklen Strähnen, krallte sich stattdessen in seinen eigenen Pony, während er sich vollends zurück auf die Matratze fallen ließ. Er musste sich zügeln… biss sich, ein Stöhnen unterdrückend, auf die Unterlippe, während Taichi seine Bemühungen fortsetzte. Yamato spürte wie er immer selbstsicherer wurde, lediglich Probleme mit der Größe seiner Erregung hatte.  
„Deine Hand… nimm… ah~ ...deine Hand… noch dazu.“

Angespannt drückte er den Rücken durch, kaum mehr in der Lage seine zuckenden Hüften ohne den Druck von Taichis Händen ruhig zu halten. Es war gut, aber ein bisschen Anleitung konnte sicher nicht schaden. Es war immerhin nicht das erste Mal, dass Yamato mit einem eher unerfahrenen Mann auf diesem Gebiet schlief. Aber es unterschied sich so vollkommen… Es hatte sich niemals so intensiv angefühlt, es waren niemals so unendlich viele Gefühle im Spiel gewesen und das machte es um einiges besser… und um einiges fataler. Wie könnte es erst sein, wenn Taichi das alles ebenfalls aus Liebe tun würde… nicht nur aus Verzweiflung, weil er seinen 'besten Freund' nicht verlieren wollte? Wie hoffnungslos waren sie beide eigentlich? Egal! Er schob die Gedanken davon, konzentrierte sich allein auf das Hier und Jetzt. Auf die Zunge, die Lippen, die Hände auf seiner Haut und wieder stöhnte der blonde Sänger auf, wisperte dabei Taichis Namen. Er liebte ihn, und das war eine bittere Tatsache.

~*~

Die heisere Stimme des Sängers ließ ihn kurz inne halten, ehe Taichi zögernd seine Hand von Yamatos Oberschenkel löste, um die schlanken Finger wie befohlen erneut um die heiße Erregung zu schließen. Es dauerte einen kurzen Moment bis es ihm gelang seine Bewegungen aufeinander abzustimmen, er den richtigen Rhythmus fand um seinen Mund und seine Hand in einem sich langsam erhöhendem Tempo zu koordinieren. Er konnte die flachen Atemzüge des Älteren hören, immer wieder unterbrochen von unterdrücktem Stöhnen, konnte spüren wie der schlanke Körper vor Erregung zitterte. Intuitiv schien er alles richtig zu machen, zumindest kamen keine weiteren Anweisungen, und die heftigen Reaktionen des Sängers sprachen Bände.

Yamatos Stöhnen klang rau und belegt, doch als der Ältere seinen Namen wisperte, war seine Stimme sanft und voller Zuneigung. Es war so unglaublich falsch was er hier tat, entbehrte jeglicher Logik und Sinnhaftigkeit, doch er war nicht in der Lage sich zu stoppen, auch nur daran zu denken einen Schlussstrich zu ziehen. Wenn er Yamato nur auf diese Art und Weise haben konnte, dann war er mehr als gewillt dem Blonden diese Wünsche zu erfüllen. Er konnte deutlich schmecken wie nahe Yamato dem Höhepunkt war, doch im Gegensatz zu ihm selbst hatte der Ältere sich deutlich mehr unter Kontrolle, war in der Lage das Unvermeidbare noch länger hinaus zu zögern, sodass Taichi schließlich seine andere Hand ebenfalls vom Oberschenkel des Sängers zog um seine eigene Erregung zu umschließen. Der Druck in seiner Körpermitte war schon so groß, dass er nicht mehr in der Lage war noch zu warten, das fast schmerzhafte Pochen auch nur ein bisschen länger geduldig zu ertragen.

~*~

Immer wieder spannten sich die Muskeln in seinem Körper ruckartig an, ehe er alle Willenskraft zusammenkratzte um dem Höhepunkt noch einige Momente länger zu entgehen. Er würde es nicht mehr lange aushalten, doch er genoss jede Sekunde. Als sich schließlich auch Taichis zweite Hand von seinem Oberschenkel löste, war es ihm kaum noch möglich die Hüften still zu halten. Zitternd biss er sich auf die Unterlippe, krallte sich die schlanken Finger noch fester ins eigene Haar, doch alle Beherrschung nützte nichts.  
„Taichi, Stopp!!“  
Wenigstens eine letzte Warnung, bevor sich seine frei Hand auf den braunen Schopf legte um ihn von sich zu schieben, doch ihm fehlte jede Kraft.

Die gleichmäßigen Bewegungen des Jüngeren, seine Finger, die immer mehr Druck aufbauten, trieben Yamato schließlich an den Rand des Abgrunds. Da gab es nicht mehr hinauszuzögern, nichts mehr abzuwarten.   
Das Kribbeln seiner Körpermitte wurde immer stärker, breitete sich rasant aus, ehe es sich schlagartig entlud. Stöhnend drückte er den schlanken Rücken durch, als seine Hüfte auch schon ein letztes Mal nach vorn zuckte, er seine Erregung noch einmal tiefer in Taichis Mund hineinstieß.

~*~

Die gepresste Warnung des Älteren drang dumpf durch seinen benebelten Verstand, doch ehe er reagieren konnte, war es auch schon zu spät. Die nun nicht mehr auf die Matratze gepressten Hüften zuckten ekstatisch gegen seine Lippen, und obwohl er reflexartig mit seinem Kopf zurück zuckte, war es nicht mehr möglich zu verhindern, dass Yamato ohne Zurückhaltung tief in seinen Mund stieß. Dunkelbraune Augen weiteten sich überrascht als der Ältere schließlich vollständig losließ, die harte Erregung gegen seine Lippen zuckte, während der Blonde sich in ihm ergoss. Krampfhaft versuchte Taichi die aufsteigenden Tränen hinunter zu blinzeln, nicht zu würgen, während er Yamato aus seinem Mund gleiten ließ, und krampfhaft versuchte die bittere Flüssigkeit hinunterzuschlucken. Den automatischen Hustenreiz konnte er allerdings dennoch nicht unterdrücken, sodass er schließlich mit hochroten Wangen um Atem rang, während er seine Hand hob um sich hastig über die Lippen zu wischen.  
Seine Finger waren von seiner eigenen harten Körpermitte abgeglitten, und etwas benommen richtete er sich auf, um sich nun neben Yamato auf die Matratze sinken zu lassen. Okay. Das war etwas peinlich gewesen, hatte mehr als deutlich gezeigt, dass er das alles zuvor noch nie getan hatte. Taichis Wangen brannten, während er krampfhaft versuchte nicht zu viel darüber nachzudenken, was er da gerade getan hatte. Sein Herz hämmerte hart in seiner Brust, und obwohl er mehrfach schwer schluckte, war er nicht in der Lage den bitteren Nachgeschmack der zähen Flüssigkeit aus seinem Mund zu vertreiben.

~*~

Um Atem ringend löste Yamato seine verkrampften Finger aus seinen blonden Strähnen. Dieser Orgasmus war heftig gewesen… Allein das Wissen, dass Taichi all seine Grenzen nur für ihn überschritt, reichte schon aus um das nächste verräterische Pochen in seiner unteren Region auszulösen. Er reagierte unglaublich sensibel auf den Sportler… das war vollkommenes Neuland.  
Sein Herzschlag dröhnte noch in seinen Ohren, doch langsam beruhigte sich sein Körper und wie durch einen Schleier konnte er das hektische Husten seines Liebsten hören. Ein leichtes Grinsen schlich sich auf seine Lippen. Okay, das war wohl etwas zu viel des Guten gewesen. Er hatte Taichi eigentlich nicht überfordern wollen… doch am Ende ging einfach alles viel zu schnell.  
Eine Bewegung neben ihm ließ ihn schließlich die blauen Augen öffnen. Sogar bei diesem mäßigen Licht konnte er die glühenden Wangen des Jüngeren nur all zu gut erkennen und langsam richtete er sich neben ihm auf, rutschte dicht an ihn heran. Eine Hand legte er auf den gebräunten Rücken, ließ sie sanft nach oben in den Nacken gleiten, wo seine Finger mit den braunen Strähnen spielten.

„Entschuldige...“, flüsterte er mit liebevoller, doch noch deutlich belegter Stimme.  
Seine Augen schweiften kurz von dem geröteten Gesicht über den trainierten Körper und wieder stahl sich ein Grinsen auf seine Züge. Taichi war unübersehbar erregt und das ohne, dass er ihn berührt hatte. Yamato neigte sich leicht vor, legte seine zweite Hand auf den straffen Bauch, während die andere weiter zärtlich durch das verwuschelte Haar strich.  
„Das war schön...“  
Damit berührte er endlich die weichen Lippen seines Partners, legte die zuvor liebevoll verspielten Hände auf dessen Schultern und drückte ihn unverhofft nach hinten. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung war Yamato schließlich über ihm, stützte die Unterarme neben seinem Kopf ab und vergrub die Finger erneut in der wilden Mähne. Langsam ließ er sich mit dem Unterleib nach unten sinken, bis er schließlich auf dem Sportler saß, den Kuss aber keine Sekunde unterbrechend. Seine Zunge stieß in den fremden Mund vor, schmeckte die Reste seines eigenen Höhepunkts und ein leises Stöhnen endete an Taichis Lippen. Yamatos Herz schlug noch immer hart gegen seine Brust, es war einfach so falsch, aber gerade war er so unglaublich glücklich… und diese Nacht war noch lange nicht vorbei.

~*~

Taichi konnte spüren wie seine Wangen sich noch dunkler färbten als er die geflüsterte Entschuldigung vernahm, und krampfhaft unterdrückte er den Drang sich erneut mit dem Handrücken über den Mund zu wischen.  
„Schon okay…“, murmelte er hastig, während er den Blick verlegen zur Seite hin abwandte. Verdammt, er war doch sonst nicht so. Wieso fühlte er sich bei Yamato nur so unglaublich unbeholfen und unsicher? Klar, er hatte nun einmal keine Erfahrung mit Männern, doch das wusste der Blonde auch. Im Grunde schien der Sänger nicht einmal erwartet zu haben, dass er überhaupt von sich aus Initiative zeigte, es gab also keinerlei Grund sich für seine Reaktion zu schämen.  
Der dunkelhaarige Sportler lehnte sich kaum merklich gegen die schlanken Finger, die zärtlich durch seine Haarmähne glitten. Was taten sie hier nur? Worauf hatte er sich da eingelassen? Die Mauer, die den kühlen, distanzierten Musiker zuvor ständig umgeben hatte, schien vollständig verschwunden zu sein. Seit Yamato ihm offen gestanden hatte was er für ihn empfand, war der Ältere wie ausgewechselt. Und er ließ die Nähe zu, konnte nicht leugnen, dass ein Teil von ihm dieses unübliche Verhalten seines ehemals besten Freundes sogar genoss. Er war etwas Besonderes für Yamato, und es fühlte sich gut an…  
Taichi erwiderte den sanften Druck auf seine Lippen, keuchte dann überrascht auf, als der Musiker ihn an den Schultern mit sanfter Gewalt nach hinten drückte. Ehe er sich dagegen zur Wehr setzen konnte, war der Blonde auch schon über ihm, und braune Augen weiteten sich leicht als der schlanke Körper auf ihn sank. Das heisere Stöhnen wurde von ihrem Kuss gedämpft, und noch immer leicht benommen drängte er die vorwitzige Zunge zurück in den fremden Mund. Er konnte Yamatos Herzschlag spüren, deutlich erhöht, und das nur seinetwegen. Ohne seine Lippen von denen seines Partners zu lösen, legte er seine Hände an die schmalen Schultern, nutzte dann den Überraschungsmoment um ihre Position ruckartig wieder zu ändern, sodass nun er derjenige war, der den Blonden auf die Matratze drückte.  
„Unterschätz mich nicht…“, raunte er schließlich leise gegen die vor Überraschung leicht offen stehenden Lippen, ehe er diese erneut gefangen nahm, er sich nun zögernd tiefer auf den schlanken Körper sinken ließ.  
Sich mit einer Hand neben dem blonden Schopf auf der Matratze abstützend, glitt die andere zärtlich von Yamatos Schulter tiefer, zeichnete zärtlich die Konturen seines Schlüsselbeins nach, ehe die Fingerkuppen hauchzart und wie aus Versehen über die harte Brustwarze strichen. Leicht außer Atem löste er den Kuss, wanderte mit seinen Lippen über den Mundwinkel zu der sensiblen Haut seines Halses, um diese mit seinen Zähnen und dem Mund zu reizen. In diesem Moment achtete er nicht darauf keine Spuren zu hinterlassen, im Gegenteil. Verspielt biss er in die makellose Haut, saugte leicht daran, womit er Yamato ein heiseres Stöhnen entlockte. Fahrig glitt seine Hand tiefer, über den flachen Bauch, wobei er spüren konnte wie sich die Muskeln unter seinen Berührungen automatisch anspannten als er seine Finger langsam noch weiter nach unten gleiten ließ. Kurz streifte seine Hand das heiße Fleisch der bereits wieder halb erstarkten Erregung, doch anstatt erneut Yamatos Körpermitte zu umfassen, die ihm reflexartig entgegen zuckte, strich er stattdessen noch tiefer, zur Oberschenkelinnenseite, wobei er spüren konnte wie der Ältere seine Beine automatisch etwas weiter anwinkelte und öffnete. Taichi schluckte schwer, sein Herzschlag hart und schnell. Mit deutlich erhöhter Atmung löste er die Lippen von Yamatos Hals, um zu dem Älteren aufzusehen.  
„Hast… du Gleitgel und Kondome hier?“  
Erneut brannten seine Wangen bei der hervorgepressten Frage.

~*~

Überrascht keuchte er auf, als Taichi ruckartig ihre Position änderte, der Dunkelhaarige sich nun über ihn gebeugt auf ihn sinken ließ. Seine Worte bescherten ihm eine leichte Gänsehaut, während ihre Lippen wieder miteinander verschmolzen. Die schlanken Finger des Sportlers glitten federleicht über seine Haut, streiften seine harte Brustwarze und entlockten ihm ein weiteres Keuchen. Es war offensichtlich, dass Taichi beschlossen hatte die Führung zu übernehmen und gern nahm Yamato diese Entscheidung an. Seine Hände strichen fahrig über den muskulösen Rücken, während heiße Lippen sich an seinem Hals festsaugten, Zähne sich in sein weiches Fleisch gruben. Ein Schauer nach dem nächsten durchfuhr ihn, ließen seine Erregung sofort wieder erstarken. Taichi machte ihn komplett wahnsinnig! Er genoss es regelrecht, endlich von ihm dominiert zu werden, auch wenn er es sich nicht hätte vorstellen können, dass der Jüngere wirklich diesen Schritt wagen würde. Die ganze Zeit hatte er sich herausreden können… dass Yamato ihm ja keine andere Wahl gelassen hatte… dass er ja auch nur ein Mann war. Doch jetzt kam es von ihm selbst, ohne größeres Zutun des blonden Sängers. Er spürte wie sich die verführerischen Lippen immer wieder festsaugten, wusste sicher, dass Taichi ihn absichtlich markierte… In diesem Moment gehörte er ihm… niemandem sonst.  
Seine kühlen Finger legten sich in Taichis Genick, während seine andere Hand tiefer den Rücken hinunter wanderte. Taichi strich derweil ebenfalls immer tiefer, über seinen Bauch, zu seiner Erregung, doch nur wenige Momente. Etwas frustriert stieß Yamato die Hüfte leicht nach oben, ehe er den Weg der schlanken Finger verstand. Ein Prickeln breitete sich augenblicklich auf seiner hellen Haut aus, als der Dunkelhaarige die Innenseite seiner Schenkel streichelte. Sein Herz schlug noch härter gegen seine Rippen. Allein die Tatsache, dass Taichi ihn wollte, er die Initiative ergriff… machte ihn verrückt.  
Ohne zu Zögern zog er die Beine näher an seinen Körper, machte dem Jüngeren genügend Platz um zwischen sie sinken zu können. Er wollte ihn… brauchte ihn.  
Die sündigen Lippen ließen jäh von ihm ab, ehe braune Augen sich auf ihn richteten, die gestellte Frage sein Blut nur noch mehr in Wallung brachte.  
Er drehte den Kopf zur Seite, blickte zu dem kleinen Nachttisch am Kopfende des Bettes.  
„In der Schublade…“

Seine Stimme deutlich unsicherer als er selbst erwartet hätte, sah er zu wie Taichi sich über ihn nach vorn streckte, die Schublade aufzog und nach kurzer Zeit Gleitgel sowie eine Reihe Kondome herauszog. Wahrscheinlich war dem Dunkelhaarigen gar nicht bewusst, dass es sich um ein Debüt in diesem Zimmer handelte. Er hatte noch nie einen Aufriss mit in seine Wohnung gebracht… zu gefährlich bei all den Reportern, die dieses 'Promihaus' tagein tagaus umstellten. Sein Nachttisch diente lediglich als Aufbewahrungsort für diese mehr als notwendigen Dinge seines chaotischen Lebens. Seine Mundwinkel verhärteten sich einen Moment, als er sich bei dem Gedanken erwischte, dass er am liebsten auf das Kondom verzichten würde, doch das war verrückt. Das letzte Mal war schon absolut unverantwortlich gewesen, hervorgerufen durch Ungeduld und Unvernunft. Aber mit Taichi war es einfach anders… doch er würde es nicht ansprechen. Wenn der Sportler sich so wohler fühlte, sollte er froh sein, dass er überhaupt noch einmal mit ihm diesen Schritt machte.

~*~

Er deutete ein kaum merkliches Nicken an, verlagerte sein Gewicht dann etwas auf den nach wie vor neben Yamatos blondem Haarschopf abgestützten Arm, um sich zu dem kleinen Schrank neben dem Kopfende des Bettes zu beugen. Taichi konnte spüren wie blaue Augen jede seiner Bewegungen verfolgte, und seine Finger zitterten nervös, als er die oberste Schublade aufzog. Im Inneren kullerten mehrere Gegenstände aneinander, und er benötigte einige Versuche, bis seine Finger endlich an die kleine Tube mit dem Gleitgel stießen, er gleich darauf auch eine ganze Reihe an noch aneinander haftenden Plastikquadraten hervorzog. Der dunkelhaarige Sportler konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Mimik sich kurz verhärtete, als sich ihm unweigerlich erneut die Frage stellte, wie oft der Ältere hier in diesem Bett bereits Sex gehabt hatte. Dass er einen derartigen Vorrat aus Kondomen griffbereit direkt in seinem Nachttisch deponiert hatte, deutete immerhin ziemlich eindeutig daraufhin, dass das Schlafzimmer des Blonden bereits einige intime Momente des Sängers gesehen hatte.

Taichi presste seine Lippen aufeinander, schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf um die Gedanken an all die Kerle vor ihm daraus zu vertreiben. Es ging ihn nichts an. Er war nicht in der Position den Älteren zu bevormunden, seinen Lebensstil zu kritisieren. Doch wenn Yamato bereit war all diesen belanglosen Sex einzustellen wenn er ihm gab wonach ihm verlangte, war er mehr als gewillt ihre Verbindung auch in Zukunft auf diese eindeutig ungesunde Art und Weise aufrecht zu erhalten. Das Plastik knisterte leise als er eine der Verpackungen abtrennte, er den Rest dann wieder zurück in die Schublade stopfte und sie ruckartig wieder zu schob. Egal wer hier vor ihm gewesen war, keiner dieser Kerle hatte Yamato etwas bedeutet. Er war etwas Besonderes.

Die Matratze gab ein leises Quietschen von sich als er sich etwas aufrichtete, um die kleine Tube aufzuschrauben. Sein Herzschlag erhöhte sich erneut als er eine großzügige Portion des kalten Gels auf seine Handfläche träufelte, um diese dann auf seinen Fingern zu verteilen. Unsicher richtete er seine dunklen Augen auf Yamato, während er sich zögernd erneut über den Musiker beugte. Verdammt, wo hatte er sich da nur wieder hinein manövriert?

„Bitte… sag mir, wenn ich dir weh tue…“, murmelte er mit belegter Stimme, während er seine Hand langsam zwischen die angewinkelten Beine des Älteren gleiten ließ. Er schluckte schwer, atmete innerlich tief durch und versuchte krampfhaft seinen rasenden Puls zu beruhigen, während er seine mit Gel benetzten Finger zögernd über die Innenseite des Oberschenkels höher gleiten ließ.

~*~

Taichis Bewegungen waren ruhig und bedacht, trotzdem konnte man dem dunkelhaarigen Sportler deutlich die Aufregung ansehen als er das Gel auf seinen Fingern verteilte. Yamato lächelte sanft, ehe er eine Hand an Taichis erhitzte Wange legte: „Du wirst mir schon nicht weh tun...“  
Automatisch hob er das schmale Becken etwas an, als er die kühlen Finger erneut an seinen Schenkeln spürte. Zwar wusste er, dass Taichi nichts dergleichen jemals getan hatte, aber er vertraute ihm. Er würde sich selbst nicht verzeihen, wenn er Yamato bei einer unbedachten Handlung verletzen würde. Ein leises Keuchen entkam seinen Lippen als er den Druck von Taichis Fingern an seinem Eingang spürte, unsicher, zögernd. Wieder lächelte er den Jüngeren an, als erst einmal nichts weiter geschah.  
„Ich bin nicht aus Glas… keine Sorge.“  
Mit diesen Worten, drückte er sich den Fingern etwas stärker entgegen, hoffte dem Dunkelhaarigen so die Unsicherheit zu nehmen, als er auch schon spürte wie der erste Finger in ihn eindrang. Er verspürte keinen Schmerz, er war diese Art der Berührung schon gewohnt, doch es war immer noch der Gedanke, dass es Taichi war, der alles so neu und aufregend machte. Sanft legte Yamato seine Arme um den Nacken des Sportlers und zog ihn tiefer zu sich herab... Ihr Abstand war eindeutig zu groß… die weichen Lippen einfach viel zu weit entfernt.

Die braunen Augen blickten ihn direkt an, als er ihren Abstand überbrückte und den Sportler erneut küsste. Sein Lippen öffneten sich einen Spalt, luden die fremde Zunge ein, während er seinen Hintern leicht gegen Taichis Hand drückte. Er musste ihm zeigen, dass es okay war, dass er ihm so wirklich nicht weh tun konnte. Es war rührend wie viele Gedanken sich der Jüngere um ihn machte, aber es war absolut unnötig.

~*~

Erneut schluckte Taichi schwer, nicht wirklich in der Lage dazu seine Nervosität vor dem Älteren zu verbergen. Wie hatten sie beim letzten Mal nur vollständig auf jegliche Art von Vorbereitung verzichten können? Ihr Kontrollverlust damals war wirklich bedenklich gewesen, die Konsequenzen ihres unbedachten Handels gerade für Yamato am nächsten Tag deutlich spürbar. Er wollte auf keinen Fall denselben Fehler erneut wiederholen. Gerade weil sich dieses Mal alles anders anfühlte, sie beide viel bedachter miteinander umgingen, jede Berührung überlegt und nicht außer Kontrolle und wie von Sinnen war. Die angespannten Mundwinkel des Sportlers hoben sich zu einem noch immer etwas unsicheren Lächeln, während er ein kaum merkliches Nicken andeutete. Er wusste, dass Yamato nicht aus Glas war, dass der Ältere ganz offensichtlich eher an andere Umgangsformen und heftigen Sex ohne Zurückhaltung gewöhnt war. Er bezweifelte, dass die Kerle, die der Musiker sonst abschleppte großartig rücksichtsvoll waren, gerade wenn es nur um bloße Triebbefriedigung ohne jegliche Gefühle ging. Doch für ihn empfand Yamato mehr, und obwohl er nicht in der Lage war dem Blonden das zu geben was er wollte, so wollte er dem Älteren zumindest zeigen, dass er ihn beim Sex nicht nur auf das Körperliche reduzierte, dass er wirklich wollte, dass es sich für seinen ehemals besten Freund aufregend und gut anfühlte.  
Er konnte spüren wie Yamato sich ihm etwas entgegen drückte, ganz offensichtlich um ihm seine Zurückhaltung und Nervosität zu nehmen, sodass er gar nicht anders konnte als langsam mit dem ersten Finger in die heiße Enge zu dringen. Verdammt, Yamato umschloss ihn so unglaublich fest, dass er sich erneut fragte, wie er damals überhaupt in der Lage gewesen war ohne Vorbereitung so weit zu gehen.  
Hin- und hergerissen zwischen wachsender Erregung und den noch immer durch seinen Kopf geisternden Bedenken erwiderte er den Kuss zögernd, kam der nonverbalen Einladung dann nach und teilte mit seiner Zunge die bereits auffordernd geöffneten Lippen noch etwas weiter. Leise keuchend bewegte er seine Hand fester gegen den Älteren, drang mit seinem Finger tiefer in ihn, ehe er sich dann langsam wieder etwas zurückzog, um die Bewegung dann zu wiederholen, wobei er seinen Finger dieses Mal vollständig in den schlanken Körper versenkte.

~*~

Die Unsicherheit schien den Dunkelhaarigen trotz aller Bemühungen noch immer fest im Griff zu haben. Wahrscheinlich lag es an den Erinnerungen des Morgens, nach ihrem ersten Mal. Yamato war sich bewusst, dass sich Taichi sorgte, er nicht wollte, dass es morgen noch einmal so um ihn bestellt sein würde, aber diesmal ließen sie sich genügend Zeit.  
Leise stöhnend, sich auf die Bewegung von Taichis Hand konzentrierend, löste er für einen Moment die Verbindung ihrer Lippen, sah etwas außer Atem in die warmen braunen Augen.  
Er musste etwas tun… der Jüngere sollte endlich aufhören so viel über alles nachzudenken. Der Druck seiner Körpermitte wuchs wieder, doch wie es schien hatte es der Sportler gerade nicht besonders eilig. Fahrig ließ er eine Hand den gebräunten Rücken hinabgleiten, über die Seite bis zum Bauch. Immer noch sahen sie sich an, während er den Sportler wieder bestimmend zu sich zog und seine Lippen erneut in Besitz nahm.

Seine Hand wanderte tiefer und schließlich umschlossen die kühlen Finger die pochende Erektion des Dunkelhaarigen. Wie konnte Taichi sich nur so zusammenreißen? Er war schon die ganze Zeit so schrecklich erregt und trotzdem. Mit sanftem Druck bewegte er seine Hand auf und ab, ließ schließlich seinen Daumen über die feuchte Spitze kreisen, hörte und spürte wie Taichi gegen seine Lippen stöhnte, während er sich selbst noch energischer gegen den Sportler drängte.

~*~

Natürlich war er unsicher! Für Yamato mochte das alles hier vielleicht reine Routine sein, doch für ihn war es völliges Neuland. Bei ihrem letzten Mal hatte er komplett den Kopf ausgeschaltet, hatte einfach nur passiv reagiert, doch jetzt war es anders. Nervös befeuchtete Taichi seine staubtrockenen Lippen mit der Zunge, während er sich krampfhaft darum bemühte nicht erneut die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Seine Körpermitte pochte schon fast schmerzhaft und es fiel ihm zusehends schwerer einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, weiterhin Geduld zu zeigen. Ein überraschtes Stöhnen entkam seinen Lippen als Yamato ihm bestimmend zeigte, dass er sich seine Zurückhaltung ohnehin sparen konnte, schlanke Finger sich fest um seine harte Körpermitte schlossen. Reflexartig zuckte sein Unterkörper gegen die geschickte Hand und keuchend löste er den Kuss um nach Luft zu schnappen. Scheiße, seit wann war er der Vernünftigere von ihnen beiden? Erneut stöhnte er leise auf, während der neben Yamato abgestürzte Arm etwas einknickte, er seine andere Hand fester gegen den Älteren bewegte. Da der Blonde ihn unbarmherzig weiter dem Höhepunkt entgegen trieb, er nicht wollte, dass das alle schon ein vorzeitiges Ende fand, fügte er sich dem Drängen seines Partners, zog seine Hand langsam zurück um dann einen weiteren Finger dazu zu nehmen. Die ersten Bewegungen fielen schwer, der Ältere war so eng, dass es ihm kaum gelang tiefer in ihn zu dringen, doch es schien zusehends besser zu werden. Er konnte spüren wie der Musiker seine Beine etwas mehr anzog, die Knie stärker anwinkelte und sie weiter öffnete, während die schlanken Hüften sich seinen Rhythmus anpassend gegen ihn bewegten.  
"Yamato, nicht-"  
Sein verzweifelter Protest ging nahtlos in ein weiteres Stöhnen über, er war längst nicht mehr in der Lage seine Stimme zu kontrollieren.

~*~

Endlich schien Taichi sein stummes Flehen nach Mehr verstanden zu haben, als sich nun auch ein zweiter Finger in die heiße Enge bewegte. Stöhnend drückte er den Rücken leicht durch und zog die Beine noch dichter an seinen Körper heran. Was auch immer Taichi gedachte zu tun, er sollte schnell machen! Der Druck seiner Körpermitte brachte ihn fast um den Verstand, während er unablässig weiter das feuchte Glied des Sportlers massierte. Er brauchte mehr! Seine Hüften bewegten sich stärker gegen die Finger des Dunkelhaarigen, während er seinen Partner ebenfalls immer weiter trieb. Die stattliche Erregung zuckte immer wieder in seiner Hand, ehe er Taichis heisere Stimme vernahm und das angespannte Stöhnen, die nach vorn zuckenden Hüften des Sportlers ihm schon alles sagten. Mit einem Mal lockerte er seinen Griff, stoppte seine Bewegungen fast vollkommen. Oh nein, Taichi würde sicher nicht vor ihm kommen, sicher nicht bevor es richtig zur Sache gegangen war. Angespannt atmete Yamato ein und aus, richtete die blauen Augen auf das Gesicht seines Liebsten.  
„Hör auf mich wahnsinnig zu machen und mach endlich ernst, Taichi.“  
Seine Stimme nur wenig entspannt und hörbar erregt, legte er schließlich die schlanken Finger auf den strammen Po des Jüngeren.  
„Ich weiß nicht… wie es dir geht… aber ich bin am Limit.“ 

~*~

Stockend atmete der dunkelhaarige Sportler aus, dankbar darüber, dass Yamato seine massierenden Berührungen zumindest für den Moment einstellte, der Ältere ihm so kurz ermöglichte seinen vernebelten Verstand etwas aufzuklären. Dennoch wusste er auch selbst, dass er schnell handeln musste, wenn er nicht wollte, dass er den Höhepunkt bereits verfrüht erreichte.  
Die heiseren Worte des Blonden jagten einen weiteren Schauer durch seinen Körper, und obwohl ihm klar war, dass sie weit von ausreichender Vorbereitung entfernt waren, widersprach er nicht. Die blauen Augen des Sängers waren dunkel vor Erregung, seine Stimme gepresst und angespannt, der schlanke Körper bebte vor Erregung.

"Beschwer... dich dann morgen nicht bei mir...", murmelte er noch immer deutlich außer Atem, während er seine Finger langsam zurückzog und sich von der Matratze hoch drückte. Blaue Augen verfolgten jede seiner Bewegungen und erneut merkte er wie seine Nervosität wuchs, sein ohnehin schon rasender Herzschlag sich noch weiter beschleunigte. Das Plastik knisterte leise als er nach dem kleinen Päckchen griff und schnell musste er feststellen, dass er die Hülle unmöglich mit seinen vom Gel benetzten Fingern öffnen konnte, sodass er aus aufgrund mangelnder Alternative kurzerhand einfach seine Zähne benutzte. Er unterdrückte ein gepresstes Stöhnen als er das Kondom überrollte, das feuchte Material sich fest um seine harte Körpermitte spannte. Langsam hob er seinen Kopf um seinen Blick auf Yamato zu richten, während er sich über den Musiker beugte, sich mit einer Hand erneut neben dem blonden Haarschopf abstützend die schlanken Beine noch etwas weiter auseinander drückte um sich dazwischen drängen zu können. Durch leicht geöffnete Lippen versuchte er seine Atmung zu stabilisieren, umschloss dann seine eigene harte Erregung um sich zu positionieren, ehe er seine Hüften kaum merklich gegen den bebenden Unterkörper bewegte, er langsam mit seine Spitze in die heiße Enge drang. Schweißperlen glänzten auf seiner Stirn und sein gesamter Körper zitterte vor Anspannung, seine Muskeln deutlich sichtbar unter der dunklen Haut. Stockend atmete er aus, krampfhaft darum bemüht sein letztes bisschen Selbstkontrolle nicht auch noch zu verlieren, die dunklen Augen mit halb geschlossenen Lidern die ganze Zeit über auf das blasse Gesicht seines Partners gerichtet.

~*~

Er würde sich sicher nicht beschweren! Die Vorbereitung war zwar wieder nicht die Beste, aber alle Mal ausreichend und besser als beim letzten Mal… mit etwas Muskelkater konnte er schon leben… mit diesem Druck in seiner unteren Körperhälfte nicht!  
Seine blauen Augen verfolgten jede von Taichis Bewegungen, als dieser sich über ihm streckte, um nach dem bereitgelegten Kondom zu angeln. Zwar widerstrebte ihm der Gedanke noch immer… aber was der Dunkelhaarige ihm jetzt darbot… wahrscheinlich eher unbewusst als berechnend, ließ ihm mehrere heiße Schauer über die Haut jagen. Als er das quadratische Plastikpäckchen mit den Zähnen aufriss, das feucht glänzende Stück Latex schließlich über seine stählerne Erektion rollte, konnte Yamato den Blick nicht abwenden, gerade noch ein sehnsüchtiges Stöhnen herunterschlucken. Warum war Taichi auch nur so verdammt heiß? Jeder Muskel unter seiner perfekt gebräunten Haut spielte perfekt mit dem nächsten zusammen, wirkte dabei aber nicht übertrieben. Yamatos Atmung, alles an seinem schlanken Körper zitterte, als der Jüngere sich erneut über ihn beugte und sich zwischen seinen langen Beinen platzierte.

Wie gebannt blickte er in die glühenden braunen Augen, wusste, dass sein Freund in diesem Moment einzig und allein ihn wollte, sonst niemanden. Egal ob mit oder ohne tiefe Gefühle… Taichi wollte ihn.  
Sofort schlang er die Arme um den muskulösen Rücken, legte stöhnend den Kopf in den Nacken, als er spürte wie die Spitze der harten Erregung langsam in ihn eindrang. Es riss, brannte… doch es war ein erregender Schmerz. Ungeduldig drückte er sich dem anderen Körper entgegen, fühlte wie er immer mehr von Taichis Länge in sich aufnahm. Seine Finger gruben sich lustvoll in das weiche Fleisch, während er den Sportler tiefer zu sich nach unten zog, endlich die wund geküssten Lippen erreichte und sie abermals in Besitz nahm, seine Zunge sich fordernd Einlass verschaffte.

~*~

Taichi konnte spüren wie der schlanke Körper sich ihm entgegen bewegte, er trotz Widerstand automatisch tiefer drang, wobei es ihm bei jeder noch so geringen Bewegung schwieriger fiel nicht sofort vollständig loszulassen und der unbändigen Lust nachzugeben. Obwohl Yamato mit seinen unbedachten Handlungen schon fast darum bettelte, dass er die Kontrolle verlor, kämpfte er dennoch weiterhin verbissen dagegen an, versuchte krampfhaft das letzte bisschen Willensstärke zusammenzukratzen. Mit fest aufeinander gepressten Zähnen drang er quälend langsam tiefer, seine Atmung stockend und flach. Verdammt, wieso war Yamato nur so unglaublich ungeduldig? Während er sich doch im selben Atemzug unter Mobilisierung all seiner Selbstbeherrschung bemühte zu verhindern, dass der Ältere am nächsten Morgen erneut Schmerzen bei jeder Bewegung verspüren würde? Vor Anspannung zitternd schloss er seine Augen, wobei er allerdings sofort feststellte, dass das ein Fehler war, er den Älteren so noch intensiver spürte. Er stöhnte unterdrückt auf als der schlanke Körper sich erneut voller Verlangen an ihn drückte, er für einen kurzen Moment die Kontrolle verlor und tiefer stieß, ehe er keuchend wieder zu sich kam und ruckartig stoppte.  
"Verdammt, Yama, warte!"  
Seine dunkle Stimme klang belegt, sein Tonfall fast flehend. Er war ein seiner Grenze angelangt, spürte schon jetzt wie er kurz davor war dem Drängen des Älteren einfach nachzugeben.

~*~

Er spürte Taichi in sich… nicht vollständig, aber ihre Verbindung wuchs stetig. Schon fast quälend langsam bewegte sich der Dunkelhaarige tiefer in ihm, von seinen angespannten Gesichtszügen deutlich abzulesen wie sehr er sich zusammenriss. Es war mit Sicherheit die vernünftigere Art an die Sache heranzugehen, sich Zeit zu lassen, doch in Yamato keimte die Ungeduld. Natürlich war er Taichi dankbar für seine Rücksicht, doch so genügte es einfach nicht.  
Leise stöhnend zog er den anderen Körper näher an sich, bewegte sich ihm stetig entgegen.  
„Worauf?“, raunte er ihm verführerisch entgegen, als er nun auch seine Beine um den Körper des Jüngeren schlang, ihn so mit einem letzten Ruck tief in sich zog.

Ein lautes Stöhnen entkam seinen Lippen, süßer Schmerz zog sich durch seinen schlanken Körper, als Taichi so vollständig in ihm versank. Er spürte das Zittern des sportlichen Körpers, der sich nun für einige Momente nicht mehr rührte, wie eingefroren in ihm verharrte. Okay, wahrscheinlich war der blonde Sänger nicht fair, aber das war egal. Allmählich gewöhnte er sich an die Größe, fühlte die von einem leichten Schweißfilm bedeckte Haut auf der eigenen und öffnete die Augen, die er unwillkürlich geschlossen hatte.  
Sanft löste er die Hände von Taichis Rücken, auf dem er sicher schon ein paar sichtbare Spuren hinterlassen hatte und legte sie auf die geröteten Wangen des Sportlers. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen, kämpfte nach wie vor um Kontrolle, als Yamato nur ganz kurz die weichen Lippen mit den seinen berührte. Er wusste es… Er wusste, dass Taichi das alles nur wegen dem verzweifelten Versuch, ihn als 'Freund' an sich zu ketten tat… weil er nicht akzeptieren konnte, dass ihre alte Freundschaft unwiederbringlich vorbei war…. Aber auch das war egal…

Die kühlen Finger strichen zärtlich über die glatte erhitzte Haut, fühlten ein paar Schweißtröpfen, die sich aus den braunen Strähnen gelöst hatten. Er konnte den Sportler einfach nicht mehr als Freund sehen… und diese Sache zwischen ihnen machte das alles nicht unbedingt einfacher. Sein Herz schlug hart gegen seine Brust, als er seine Lippen einen Spalt öffnete, seine eigene Stimme für ihn irgendwie surreal klag: „Ich liebe dich.“

~*~

Dunkelbraune Augen weiteten sich, während er laut aufstöhnte als Yamato völlig anders als erwartet auf sein heiseres Flehen reagierte, der Ältere ohne jegliche Vorwarnung seine Beine um ihn schlang, womit er dafür sorgte, dass er ruckartig vollständig in ihn drang. Für einen Moment wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen, sein Atem stockte, ehe er schon fast verzweifelt nach Luft schnappte, sein Arm vollständig unter ihm einknickte, und er auf dem schlanken Körper unter sich landete. Er konnte Yamatos rasenden Herzschlag spüren, das haltlose Stöhnen hören, war für einen Augenblick viel zu benommen um auch nur irgendwie zu reagieren.

Er war vollständig in Yamato, so tief mit ihm verbunden wie es auch nur irgendwie möglich war. Es war nicht das erste Mal, doch an den verhängnisvollen Abend in der Hotelsuite hatte er nur verschwommene Erinnerungen. Und obwohl sein Verstand auch jetzt vor Erregung verklärt war, war die Erfahrung mit Alkohol dennoch eine gänzlich andere gewesen. Sie hatten ohne Kondom miteinander geschlafen und trotzdem fühlte sich gerade alles intensiver an. Echter.  
Schwer atmend verharrte er, seinen Unterkörper fester an den des Älteren gepresst, seine harte Körpermitte vollständig in ihm, während er um Fassung rang. Blinzelnd öffnete er die nach wie vor geschlossenen Augen, als er kühle Hände an seinen Wangen spürte, kaum in der Lage zu reagieren als geschwollene Lippen zärtlich die seinen berührten. So ungestüm und ungeduldig Yamato gerade eben noch gewesen war, plötzlich wirkte der Musiker wie ausgewechselt, seine Berührungen sanft und zurückhaltend. Er konnte spüren, wie der schlanke Körper noch immer bebte, wie unglaublich fest er ihn umschloss.

Seine Mundwinkel hoben sich zu einem schwachen Lächeln, und er lehnte sich kaum merklich gegen die schlanken Finger, ehe seine Gesichtszüge bei den leise gewisperten Worten dann schlagartig entgleisten, sein Herzschlag für einen Moment aussetzte, ehe er mit doppelter Geschwindigkeit gegen seine Rippen schlug. Natürlich, er hatte es gewusst, Yamato hatte ihm bereits zuvor gestanden, dass er Gefühle für ihn hatte. Es nun beim Sex allerdings direkt aus dem Mund des Älteren zu hören, war etwas völlig anderes… Einmal davon abgesehen, dass es ihm erneut vor Augen führte, wie unglaublich falsch es war, was sie hier taten. Was sollte er antworten? Wie sollte er darauf reagieren? Er konnte nicht lügen. Gerade weil der Blonde doch sowieso wusste, dass er seine Gefühle nicht auf diese Art und Weise erwidern konnte. „Yamato…“, wisperte er schließlich nur überfordert den Namen seines ehemals besten Freundes, zu mehr nicht in der Lage.

~*~

Ein sanftes Lächeln stahl sich auf Yamatos Lippen, als er in Taichis mehr oder weniger schockiertes Gesicht blickte. Er wusste, was er gesagt hatte und er wusste, dass er den Dunkelhaarigen damit schon wieder eiskalt erwischt hatte, aber er hatte es ihm einfach sagen wollen. So tief mit ihm verbunden… er hatte einfach nicht anders gekonnt. Letztlich war es auch für Yamato absolutes Neuland… Er war noch nie so schrecklich sentimental gewesen und hoffte diesen Zustand bald wieder in den Griff zu bekommen, bevor es richtig problematisch wurde.  
Denn ja, im Moment wollte er diese gefährliche Verbindung unbedingt aufrecht erhalten, wenn das hieß, Taichi wenigstens körperlich nah sein zu können.  
„Du musst nichts sagen… es ist nicht nötig.“  
Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Stimme einen enttäuschten Ton annahm, aber es war wirklich nicht nötig.

Seine Hände lösten sich von den heißen Wangen, glitten erneut über den Rücken, bis hin zu Taichis festem Po. Eng aneinandergepresst begann er sich langsam gegen den trainierten Körper zu bewegen, schloss dabei die blauen Augen. Sie sollten das hier beide genießen, denn auch wenn der Jüngere seine Liebe nicht erwiderte, wollte er immerhin Sex mit ihm. Ein sanftes Stöhnen endete an den nahen Lippen des Sportlers, als er seinen Körper anspannte um diesen so noch intensiver in sich zu spüren, seine eigene Erregung ebenfalls fest zwischen ihnen eingeengt.

~*~

Ja, er musste nichts sagen, Yamato erwartete keine Antwort. Doch obwohl er keinerlei falsche Hoffnungen weckte, er von Anfang an mit offenen Karten gespielt hatte, spürte Taichi wie sein Brustkorb sich schmerzhaft zusammenzog. Der enttäuschte Tonfall in der Stimme des Blonden war nicht zu überhören, und erneut wurde ihm bewusst, wie instabil und zerbrechlich das kleine Kartenhäuschen war, das sie sich in einem Anfall von Wahnsinn zusammengezimmert hatten. Worauf hatte er sich da eingelassen? Natürlich, er wollte seinen besten Freund zurück, doch dass das der völlig falsche Weg war, war mehr als deutlich erkennbar. Die Verbindung, die sie gerade zueinander aufbauten, war alles andere als gesund, auf ein zerbrechliches Gerüst gebaut, das bei der allerkleinsten Erschütterung zerbrechen würde. Und dennoch war er nicht in der Lage auf die Stimme der Vernunft zu hören und sich zu stoppen.  
Seine Mimik verkrampfte sich leicht als Yamato seine Finger von seiner Wange gleiten ließ, er die kühlen Hände schließlich über seinen Rücken streichen spürte, ehe sie auf seinem Hintern zum Stillstand kamen. Ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen entkam seinen Lippen, und er kniff seine Lider leicht zusammen, während er sich automatisch den Bewegungen des Älteren anpasste. Verdammt. Er hatte vollständig den Verstand verloren…

Taichi schluckte schwer, keuchte abermals auf während er sich etwas aus dem Älteren zurückzog, ehe er in einem langsamen Rhythmus erneut tiefer drang. Er spürte die heiße Erregung seines Partners an seinem Bauch, fühlte wie unglaublich hart Yamato seinetwegen war. Unbewusst hob er seine Hüften etwas an, zuckte leicht zusammen als plötzlich ein Ruck durch den schlanken Körper ging, der Blonde sich fest um ihn herum verkrampfte. Eine Hitzewelle flutete durch seinen Körper und für einen Moment vergaß er zu atmen, während er erstickt aufstöhnte. Da hatte er offenbar ganz zufällig den Punkt gefunden, der den Sänger vollständig um den Verstand brachte.

~*~

Taichis Stöße waren vorsichtig, wurden langsam etwas härter, sodass Yamato immer wieder die schlanken Finger auf dem breiten Rücken des Sportlers zusammenkrampfte. Es fühlte sich einfach unglaublich gut an… anders als beim letzten Mal, wo sie ohne Sinn und Verstand einfach nur ihren Trieben gefolgt waren. Der Dunkelhaarige bewegte sich überlegt, genoss sichtlich jede Berührung, während immer wieder erregte Laute an Yamatos Ohren drangen. Gerade als der Musiker die Augen schloss, den Kopf leicht in den Nacken legte um alles noch intensiver fühlen zu können, rauschte mit einem Mal ein unbeschreibliches Prickeln durch seinen ganzen Körper. Unkontrolliert stöhnte er auf, während sich all seine Muskeln plötzlich anspannten. Taichi hatte seinen Lustpunkt getroffen.

Schwer atmend öffnete er die blauen Tiefen wieder und blickte dem Jüngeren mit verklärtem Blick entgegen. Langsam ließ die Anspannung wieder nach und auch Taichis Verblüffung legte sich, während er den Rhythmus wieder aufnahm. Erneut stöhnte Yamato ungehalten auf, als sein Partner unverhofft ein zweites Mal denselben Punkt traf. Seine Finger mussten sich mittlerweile schmerzhaft in die gebräunte Haut gebohrt haben, während er Taichi so stark in sich einengte, dass dieser ebenfalls erneut um Atmen rang. Seine Erregung zuckte zwischen ihren straffen Bäuchen, die sich mittlerweile feucht und klebrig anfühlten.  
Sein Kopf war wie vernebelt, er fühlte wie seine Gliedmaßen immer wieder leicht zitterten, obwohl eine Hitzewelle nach der nächsten durch seinen Körper jagte.  
Sein Freund machte ihn wahnsinnig! Wieder setzte er sich langsam in Bewegung, stieß nahezu gefühlvoll in die heiße Enge hinein, wahrscheinlich um sich selbst von einem zu schnellen Höhepunkt fern zu halten. Soviel Selbstbeherrschung hatte Yamato ihm gar nicht zugetraut.  
„Härter.“, hauchte er ihm fast tonlos, mit halb geschlossenen Lidern entgegen, einfach nicht mehr in der Lage noch länger zu warten. Er brauchte das jetzt. So schön die langsamen und tiefen Bewegungen auch waren, er brauchte mehr. 

~*~

Es fühlte sich völlig anders an als beim letzten Mal. Obwohl er nicht so betrunken gewesen war, dass er sich überhaupt nicht mehr an die verhängnisvolle Nacht erinnern hatte können, so war er damals dennoch wie von Sinnen gewesen, sein Verstand so vernebelt, dass er viel zu weg getreten gewesen war um die Nähe zu Yamato tatsächlich noch irgendwie genießen zu können, die heftigen Reaktionen des Älteren bewusst wahrzunehmen. Jetzt spürte er jedes Schaudern, hörte jedes noch so unterdrückte Keuchen überdeutlich laut in seinen Ohren. Das unkontrollierte Zucken des Musikers brachte ihn völlig um den Verstand, sodass seine Bewegungen für einen Augenblick stockten, seine Atmung unkontrolliert und flach, während er verzweifelt um Fassung rang. Seine dunkle Haut glänzte schweißnass, seine angespannten Muskeln zuckten vor Anstrengung, dennoch gelang es ihm unter Aufwendung all seiner Selbstbeherrschung sich weiterhin zurückzuhalten, seine Stöße ruhig und fast zärtlich zu halten, während er sich in einem stetigen Rhythmus gegen den schlanken Körper bewegte.

Offenbar quälte er sich allerdings völlig unnötig... Yamatos leises Wispern brachte ihn erneut aus dem Konzept und er konnte spüren wie die Hitze ihm mehr und mehr die Sinne vernebelte. Verdammt, wieso war der Ältere nur so unfassbar heiß? Ein unterdrücktes Fluchen entkam seinen Lippen als er schließlich aufgab, er sich von seinem letzten bisschen rationalen Denkens verabschiedete. Begleitet von einem lauten Stöhnen drang er fest in die heiße Enge, zog sich kurz zurück um dann erneut haltlos in den bebenden Körper zu stoßen. Mehr. Er wollte mehr. Yamato noch intensiver spüren, das haltlose Stöhnen des Älteren hören, sehen, wie der sonst so kühle und distanzierte Musiker vollständig die Kontrolle verlor, ihm offen und ohne Maske seine wahren Emotionen zeigte.

~*~

Die harten Stöße es Jüngeren ließen Yamatos Körper immer wieder erbeben. Schweißperlen rannen über seinen schlanken Leib, der sich fest gegen die gebräunte Haut seines Partners drückte. Die Luft knisterte, roch eindeutig nach Sex und immer wieder ertöne ihr beider erregtes Stöhnen. Jetzt war da keine Unsicherheit mehr, nur noch pures Verlangen und dennoch genoss der blonde Sänger es in vollen Zügen. Sein Kopf fühlte sich an wie in Watte gepackt, trotzdem nahm er alles deutlicher wahr als jemals zuvor. Taichis ungestüme Bewegungen machten ihn nahezu verrückt und immer wieder berührte er diesen prickelnden Punkt in seinem Innern, der ihn stetig schneller dem Abgrund entgegen trieb. Immer härter drängte er sich dem Sportler entgegen, konnte unter all ihren lustvollen Lauten wieder und wieder das Geräusch von aufeinander klatschender Haut hören. Seine Oberschenkel begannen bereits von der angespannten, angewinkelten Haltung zu brennen, seine Muskeln zu zittern, doch es war völlig bedeutungslos. Seine Arme um den Nacken des Jüngeren geschlungen zog er sich leicht an diesem nach oben, erreichte mit den Lippen die verschwitze Halsbeuge. Leidenschaftlich saugte er sich an der salzigen Haut fest, biss jedoch mit einem Mal eher unbeabsichtigt grob zu, als Taichi erneut seinen Lustpunkt traf. Er konnte hören wie der Dunkelhaarige scharf die Luft einzog, sich seine Schulter kurz verkrampfte und ließ schließlich von dem zarten Fleisch ab, hinterließ einen deutlichen Abdruck auf der dunklen Haut.

Seine Erregung rieb mit jedem neuen Stoß eng an Taichis Bauchmuskeln, verteilte immer mehr Lusttröpfchen zwischen ihnen. Nein, er konnte es nicht mehr lange durchhalten. Taichi brachte ihn an seine Grenzen und das viel schneller, als er es eigentlich von sich kannte.  
„Taichi… ich-“  
Stöhnend ließ er den Kopf in den Nacken fallen, drückte den Rücken durch um sein zuckendes Glied noch dichter an den anderen Körper zu pressen. Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich all seine Muskeln anspannten, dieses berauschende Gefühl ihm sämtliche Sinne nahm.

~*~

Laut stöhnend riss Taichi die dunklen Augen auf, der ziehende Schmerz an seinem Hals süß und erregend. Sie waren unvorsichtig, achteten in keiner Weise darauf keine verräterischen Spuren zu hinterlassen, obwohl gerade er als Sportler kaum in der Lage sein würde die malträtierte Haut an seinem Hals problemlos zu verbergen. Doch gerade war alles egal, sein Verstand völlig frei von irgendwelchen Gedanken an das danach. Er wollte Yamato, ihn intensiver spüren, ihre Körper noch fester miteinander verbinden. Keuchend erhöhte er seinen Rhythmus, seine Stöße tief und fordernd, seine Stimme heiser und dunkel vor Erregung.

Yamatos feuchte, pulsierende Erregung an seinem Bauch, die Hitze, die ihm vollkommen die Sinne vernebelte, das Gefühl von nackter Haut auf nackter Haut, der Geruch von Sex, all das trieb ihn mehr und mehr an seine Grenzen. Erneut drang er tief in den sich ihm willig entgegen bewegenden Körper, stöhnte laut auf als der Sänger sich voller Verlangen an ihn presste, er sein hartes Glied noch intensiver spürte. Yamato umschloss ihn so fest, dass er kaum mehr in der Lage war das Unvermeidliche noch länger hinauszuzögern, doch noch kämpfte er dagegen an vollständig loszulassen. Er wollte nicht, dass es vorbei war, wollte dieses intensive Gefühl nicht schon verlieren. Dennoch war ihm klar, dass sie nicht mehr lange durchhalten würden, dass sie einander mehr und mehr dem Abgrund entgegen trieben.

~*~

Es war zu spät. Es gab kein Zurück, kein Halten mehr. Egal wie sehr sich Yamato auch um Kontrolle bemühte, sein Körper verwehrte sie. Mit einem abgehackten Keuchen krampfte sich sein gesamter Körper ein letztes Mal zusammen, bevor er fast tonlos heiß die Luft aus seinen Lungen stieß. All die erregende Anspannung wich mit einem Mal von ihm, und er ergoss sich in einigen Schüben zwischen ihnen. In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles, ihm war schwindelig, während er spürte wie er sich immer wieder rhythmisch um Taichis Körpermitte verengte. Sein Körper pulsierte, sein Herz raste und seine Atmung stockte immer wieder. Es war vorbei… er hatte den Kampf gegen seine Lust verloren. Langsam löste er den Klammergriff um den starken Rücken, ließ sich matt auf die Matratze sinken. Taichis warme Haut noch immer dicht an die eigene geschmiegt, den harten Herzschlag des Jüngeren spürend, schloss er schließlich die Augen, hoffte dass es für Taichi ebenso erfüllend wie für ihn selbst gewesen war.

~*~

Die sanfte Zärtlichkeit seiner Bewegungen war vollständig verschwunden, seine Stöße nun hart und voller verzweifeltem Verlangen. Und dennoch war es anders als bei ihrem letzten Mal. Weil er nun wusste, dass er für Yamato nicht einfach nur ein Ventil zum Druck ablassen war, der Ältere ihm eine völlig andere Seite zeigte als all den Kerlen vor ihm. Er konnte spüren wie Yamato sich noch fester an ihn presste, der schlanke Körper versuchte auch das letzte bisschen Distanz zum Verschwinden zu bringen. Haltloses Stöhnen, heiseres Keuchen, immer wieder stockende Atemzüge. Und dann ließ der Ältere los.

Hitze flutete durch seinen Körper als Yamato sich um ihn herum verkrampfte, und sein Kopf schaltete sich völlig ab. Das Blut rauschte laut in seinen Ohren, die feinen Härchen in seinem Nacken richteten sich auf während seine Hüfte gegen den bebenden Unterkörper zuckte, und ein haltloses Stöhnen entkam seinen Lippen als er fast zeitgleich den Höhepunkt erreichte.  
Schwer atmend und völlig entkräftet sank er auf Yamato, konnte spüren wie heftig der schlanke Brustkorb sich hob und senkte, wie rasch sein Herz schlug. Seinetwegen. Einen winzigen Moment verharrte er in dieser Position, zu benommen um überhaupt nur daran zu denken sich aufzurichten, sein Körper immer wieder von den Nachwirkungen des intensiven Orgasmus’ erbebend. Noch immer schwer atmend zwang er sich dann allerdings dazu sich aus dem Älteren zurückzuziehen und sich auf den Rücken neben ihn zu rollen. Ohne lange nachzudenken zog er den noch immer schwer atmenden Sänger in seine Arme, strich fast zärtlich durch das blonde Haar.

"Das... war der Wahnsinn...", wisperte er leise, seine Stimme rau und belegt.  
Okay, vielleicht nicht die beste Antwort auf ein Liebesgeständnis, allerdings war es schlichtweg die Wahrheit. Wieso war der Sex mit Yamato nur so viel intensiver als alles was er davor je erlebt hatte? Dass es darauf eine ganz einfache Erklärung gab, drängte er verbissen beiseite. Er war nicht schwul. Yamato wusste nur einfach was er tat, kein Wunder also, dass er derartig heftig reagierte. Das war der einzige Grund, ganz bestimmt!

~*~

Yamato konnte Taichis Gewicht und Wärme auf sich spüren, als der Sportler für einige Sekunden regungslos auf ihm verharrte. Das schnell schlagende Herz, die angestrengte Atmung… genau wie bei ihm selbst. Erschöpft ließ er die Lider noch einige Momente geschlossen, bis der dunkelhaarige Sportler sich plötzlich regte, sich langsam aus ihm zurückzog und eine erdrückende Leere hinterließ. Ein mulmiges Gefühl machte sich in seinem Magen breit, als der Fußballer seitlich von ihm herunterrollte und direkt neben ihm liegen blieb. War es das jetzt gewesen? Auf seiner Haut bildete sich augenblicklich eine unangenehme Gänsehaut, als die deutlich kühlere Raumluft seinen geschwitzten Körper berührte.

Überrascht keuchte er kurz auf, als er ganz unerwartet in die starken Arme zurückgezogen wurde, ihn erneut die Wärme des Jüngeren umfing. Damit hatte er jetzt irgendwie nicht gerechnet. Seine Gänsehaut verwandelte sich in einen angenehmen warmen Schauer, als er sich selbst etwas auf die Seite drehte, um den Kopf auf Taichis Schulter ablegen zu können. Seine Hand bettete er auf der strammen Brust des Sportlers, konnte noch immer den starken Herzschlag unter seinen Fingerspitzen spüren, ebenso wie das heftige Heben und Senken es Brustkorbs.  
Für einen Augenblick hielt der blonde Sänger bei Taichis Worten die Luft an. Es fühlte sich seltsam an… auch wenn es nicht das erste Mal war, dass er sie nach dem Sex gehört hatte. Aber nach seinem Geständnis fühlte es sich unbefriedigend an, auch wenn er wusste, dass…

Taichi liebte ihn einfach nicht und er sollte froh sein, dass er trotzdem bei ihm blieb, dass sie wenigsten körperlich miteinander verbunden sein konnten… Trotzdem!  
Frustriert presste er die Lippen aufeinander, dankbar dafür, dass der Dunkelhaarige ihm nicht direkt ins Gesicht sehen konnte. Einmal atmete er noch tief durch, ehe er wieder die Augen schloss und dem ruhiger werdenden Herzschlag lauschte. Er lag mit dem Mann, den er liebte im Bett… was zur Hölle verlangte er eigentlich noch mehr? Er sollte zufrieden damit sein!  
„Du… wenn du nicht willst, dass ich weiter mit anderen Typen ins Bett gehe…“, begann er schließlich langsam, ohne zu wissen warum er es überhaupt sagte.  
Taichi hatte weder das Recht über ihn zu urteilen, noch ging es ihn etwas an… sie waren nicht zusammen… aber dennoch…  
„… dann tue ich das auch nicht…“  
Er würde es aufgeben… vollkommen, wenn Taichi es von ihm erwartete… wenn er dafür nur in seiner Nähe sein konnte… aber da war noch etwas das ihm auf der Seele brannte… Der Jüngere hatte deutlich gesagt, dass er ihn nicht liebte… Yamato ihm aber dennoch etwas bedeutete… ihm also sicher auch seine Gefühle etwas bedeuteten, oder?  
„Aber was ist mit dir?“  
Würde Taichi, wenn sich die Gelegenheit bot, mit irgendeinem Flittchen ins Bett gehen? Wenn sie diesen Wahnsinn tatsächlich weiterführen wollten, sollten sie wirklich darüber sprechen, um welche Art von Wahnsinn es sich eigentlich handelte.

~*~

Taichi konnte spüren wie Yamato zusammen zuckte, wie der schlanke Körper in seinen Armen sich erst überrascht anspannte, ehe der Ältere die unerwartete Nähe doch zögernd zu ließ und sich noch immer schwer atmend an ihn schmiegte. Er konnte die verwirrte Reaktion des Älteren verstehen, wusste selbst nicht weshalb er den Kontakt ihrer nass geschwitzten Körper aufrecht erhielt, warum er dem Sex mit seinem Verhalten die ungezwungene Leichtigkeit nahm. Sie waren nicht zusammen, daran hatte auch Yamatos Liebesgeständnis nichts geändert. Der Sex war nach wie vor Mittel zum Zweck, für ihn selbst um den Sänger nicht wieder zu verlieren, für Yamato um sein Leben wieder irgendwie in den Griff zu bekommen. Er wusste, dass er mit seinem Verhalten mit dem Feuer spielte, dass er zwar klar und deutlich ausgesprochen hatte, dass er nicht schwul war und die Gefühle des Älteren nicht erwidern konnte, dass er allerdings trotz allem Hoffnungen weckte. Gerade mit den sanften Berührungen, dem zärtlichen Streichen durch das wirre Haar, Gesten die so vertraut und voller Gefühl wirkten, obwohl da doch laut ihm selbst nichts war.

Langsam beruhigte sich seine keuchende Atmung und auch sein rasender Herzschlag, und er konnte spüren wie sich bleierne Müdigkeit über ihn senkte. Doch ehe sein Verstand vollständig abdriften konnte, riss Yamato ihn wieder aus dem Halbschlaf, sodass er kurz benommen blinzelte, er einen Augenblick benötigte bis der Inhalt der Worte seinen Kopf erreichte. Dunkelbraune Augen senkten sich auf den Sänger in seinen Armen, doch dieser hielt seinen Kopf weiterhin an seine Brust geschmiegt, sodass er ihm so den direkten Blick in sein Gesicht verwehrte.  
"Du kannst schlafen mit dem du willst. Ich habe weder das Recht noch das Interesse daran dir irgendetwas zu verbieten.", antwortete er schließlich schlicht, wobei die Distanz in seiner Stimme deutlich zeigte, dass ihm die plötzliche Konfrontation mit der Realität nicht gefiel.  
"Ich seh’ nur keinen Grund für dich unnötiges Risiko mit belanglosem Rumgevögel einzugehen, wenn du auch unkompliziert Sex mit mir haben kannst."  
Uh. Selbst in seinen Ohren klangen seine Worte arrogant und völlig selbstverliebt. Einfach unglaublich unsympathisch.  
"Ich habe keine Freundin. Und auch keine Zeit um Frauen kennen zu lernen.", fügte er schließlich begleitet von einem angedeuteten Schulterzucken hinzu, während er seine Hand langsam aus den blonden Haaren zurückzog.  
Wieso musste Yamato auch sofort wieder damit anfangen? Sie waren kein Paar, nicht zusammen...

~*~

Einen Moment schien Yamato das Blut in den Adern zu gefrieren, die blauen Augen geradeaus auf einen unbestimmten Punkt gerichtet. Okay…  
Irgendwie hatte er angenommen, dass Taichi sich an seinen Eskapaden störte… Dieses Gefühl hatte ihm irgendwie geschmeichelt, aber offenbar hatte er sich getäuscht. Die Frustration in seinem Inneren wurde stärker je mehr der Dunkelhaarige redete. Alles klar, also hatte Yamato ihn nach ihrem ersten Treffen in Taichis Wohnung doch richtig eingeschätzt… er war ein selbstverliebter Affe.  
Er spürte wie sich die zuvor liebevoll streichelnden Finger aus seinem Haar lösten und endlich schaffte er es den Frust und die Enttäuschung fürs Erste herunter zu schlucken.  
Langsam setzte er sich neben Taichi auf, streckte sich zum Nachttisch und zog die oberste Schublade auf, fischte ein Päckchen Taschentücher heraus. Selbst zog er sich eines heraus, wischte sich damit die letzten Reste seiner Lust von seinem schlanken Bauch, während er das restliche Päckchen einfach neben seinem Partner auf die Matratze fallen ließ.

„Okay, auch gut. Dann hab ich auf der Tour schon keine Probleme.“  
Seine Stimme nicht minder arrogant wie die des Fußballers, rutschte er schließlich an den Rand des Bettes und stellte sich auf.  
„Aber ganz ehrlich, wenn ich es unkompliziert wollte, wärst du jetzt sicher nicht hier.“  
Die blauen Augen richteten sich direkt auf den Dunkelhaarigen, kalt, verschlossen, ehe er sich mit einer Hand durchs Haar fuhr, ein entkräftetes Seufzen seine Kehle verließ: „Geh von mir aus noch mal duschen und dann verschwinde endlich. Es ist eine Sache mich nach Hause zu bringen… eine andere wenn du nicht wieder gehst. Wer weiß wer uns vorhin gesehen hat...“  
Damit setzte er sich in Bewegung, öffnete eine der großen, schwarz verspiegelten Schiebetüren seines überdimensionalen Kleiderschranks und zog einen dunklen Morgenmantel hervor. So verschwitzt und klebrig würde er sicher nicht in seine guten Klamotten steigen. Auf eine weitere gemeinsame Dusche würden sie jetzt wohl beide lieber verzichten. Es war wirklich besser wenn Taichi bald gehen würde, das Brennen in seiner Brust machte ihn mürbe… und nach diesem peinlichen Gespräch wollte er den Sportler sicher nicht noch tiefer in seine Gefühlswelt blicken lassen.

~*~

Es war nicht so gemeint gewesen. Wirklich nicht. Yamato hatte ihn mit diesem Thema schlichtweg eiskalt erwischt, hatte ihn völlig ohne Vorwarnung mit der unangenehmen Realität konfrontiert, die er selbst noch auszublenden versuchte. Er wollte nicht, dass der Ältere mit anderen Kerlen schlief, dass der Musiker sich erneut in belanglose Abenteuer flüchtete, sich irgendwelchen widerlichen Typen hingab einfach nur um auf diese Art und Weise die Leere in seinem Leben zu füllen. Im Gegensatz dazu hatte er allerdings nie darüber nachgedacht, dass der Blonde im Gegenzug auch Abstinenz von seiner Seite verlangen würde. Natürlich, er hatte keine Freundin, er war auch nicht daran interessiert sich jemanden zu suchen, doch konnte er Yamato deshalb versprechen den Sex nur auf ihn zu beschränken? Wenn er sich darauf einließ, wo war dann die Grenze? Wohingehend unterschied sich ihre Verbindung dann noch von traditionellen Paaren? Er war nicht schwul, stand nicht auf Männer. Es ging einfach nur um Sex, darum, dass er Yamato mochte, er den Älteren nicht verlieren wollte und mit ihm zu schlafen sich gut anfühlte. Wo war der Fehler darin das so beizubehalten? Zwangloser Sex ohne jeglichen Verpflichtungen?

//Weil er dich liebt... Weil es für ihn eben nicht nur Sex ist...//

Taichi presste seine Lippen aufeinander, richtete sich dann ebenfalls auf um erst einmal das Kondom abzuziehen, das Präservativ zuzuknoten und in den Abfalleimer neben dem Bett fallen zu lassen. Schweigend griff er nach den Taschentüchern, wischte sich kurz über den muskulösen Bauch, ehe er seine Hand dann um das Taschentuch verkrampft langsam sinken ließ und seinen Blick auf den Yamato richtete.  
Verdammt, er war so ein unglaublicher Idiot. Ein frustriertes Stöhnen entkam seinen Lippen, während er mit sich selbst rang. Sollte er weiterhin das Arschloch mokieren und einfach wie befohlen gehen? Vielleicht war es besser ihre Beziehung auf dieser Ebene zu halten um zu verhindern, dass Yamato sich doch noch mehr von ihm erhoffte.  
"Ich bin keiner dieser Kerle, Yamato. Wenn du mich nach dem Sex hinauswirfst, dann funktioniert das alles nicht."  
Braune Augen fixierten den blonden Sänger, seine Mimik ernst, sein Tonfall ruhig.  
"Ich schlafe mit dir, weil ich dich mag. Nicht weil ich dich liebe. Ich kann dir versprechen mit niemand anderem Sex zu haben, damit hab ich kein Problem. Aber daran wird es nichts ändern... Ich bin nicht schwul."  
Die Worte hinterließen einen bitteren Nachgeschmack in seinem Mund.  
"Es kann doch auch so funktionieren. Wenn du Sex willst, ruf mich an. Mach es nicht unnötig kompliziert..."

~*~

Wenn Taichi etwas nie gehabt hatte, dann wohl Taktgefühl und Einfühlungsvermögen. Wahrscheinlich hatte er keine Ahnung wie seine Worte schmerzten, wie sie Yamato innerlich aus der Fassung brachten. Ja, verdammt, blabla, er wusste dass Taichi ihn nicht liebte. Gott! Trotzdem änderte das nichts an seinen eigenen Gefühlen! Er konnte sie nicht einfach per Knopfdruck ausschalten. Er hatte Taichi noch vor diesem Fiasko hinauswerfen wollen! Er hätte es tun sollen… Aber jetzt war es zu spät. Zu spät alles rückgängig zu machen und zu spät es zu stoppen. Selbst wenn er könnte… er würde es nicht tun. Yamatos Magen krampfte sich zusammen, sein Herz raste und er konnte seine Halsschlagader förmlich pulsieren spüren. Wut war gerade einfacher als Schmerz. Noch immer hatte er das angespannte Gesicht dem Kleiderschrank zugewandt, schloss mit ein paar kleinen Handgriffen den Morgenmantel, den er sich übergeworfen hatte. Das Material fühlte sich kühl und glatt an, schmiegte sich angenehm an seine Haut.

Langsam drehte er sich um, seine kalte Maske war schon längst wieder zerbröckelt, nicht in der Lage vor Taichi stand zu halten. Wahrscheinlich konnte er viel in seinen Augen lesen… aber was sollte es schon…? Er würde ihn besser kennenlernen als ihm lieb war, wenn er das hier wirklich durchziehen wollte.  
„Ich hab niemals gesagt, dass du einer von diesen Vollidioten bist, oder?!“  
Er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten, Taichis ruhiger Tonfall machte ihn rasend.  
„Du hast absolut keine Ahnung was du da tust, oder? Wie üblich hast du diesen ganzen Scheiß nicht bis zum Ende durchdacht, hab ich nicht Recht?! Weil du mich magst… wie schön für mich. Und wie gut für dich 'unkompliziert' an Sex ranzukommen.“  
Sein Tonfall deutlich wütend, ging er wieder auf den Sportler zu, blickte ihm direkt in die dunklen Augen.  
„Nach deiner Logik sind wir also beide Gewinner. Klar… ich ruf dich an, wenn ich scharf bin… das Angebot gilt auch von meiner Seite aus.“  
Zu all seiner Wut gesellte sich nun eine deutlich arrogantere Stimmlage. Irgendwie fühlte er sich veralbert, wusste nicht, ob Taichi ihn überhaupt wirklich ernst nahm.  
Angespannt biss er schließlich die Zähne zusammen. Das war einfach verrückt! Es funktionierte nicht nur nicht, wenn er Taichi nach dem Sex aus der Wohnung warf, es konnte auch so schon nicht funktionieren! Sie waren beide Idioten wenn sie glaubten dieses Spiel lange spielen zu können. Früher hätte Yamato ihm wahrscheinlich einfach eine verpasst… in den Magen, ins Gesicht… doch heute war alles anders.  
„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du so ein riesen Arschloch bist.“  
Seine Stimme nun wieder ruhig und tief, blieb er knapp vor dem Dunkelhaarigen stehen, sein Blick fest in dessen Augen gerichtet, ehe er ruckartig eine Hand in den noch etwas feuchten Nacken legte, den Jüngeren an sich zog und seine Lippen grob eroberte.

~*~

Ja, Yamato hatte Recht. Er hatte das alles nicht durchdacht. Wie auch? Der Ältere hatte ihm ohne Vorwarnung seine Gefühle gestanden, ihn völlig aus dem Nichts damit konfrontiert, dass er ihn liebte und er war gezwungen gewesen zu handeln. Wie hätte er da auch nur ansatzweise Zeit finden sollen darüber nachzudenken wozu dieser Wahnsinn führen konnte? Und wenn Yamato ehrlich zu sich selbst war, so musste er sich trotz allem auch eingestehen, dass er ebenso wenig seinen Kopf benutzt hatte.  
Schweigend ließ er den wütenden Redeschwall des Sängers über sich ergehen, wobei seine Mimik sich allerdings deutlich verdunkelte, während seine Mundwinkel sich anspannten. Was erwartete Yamato von ihm? Dass er einen Schlussstrich zog und alles zwischen ihnen beendete? Wozu? Der Blonde wollte ihn, und auch wenn er ihm nur den körperlichen Teil geben konnte, so war das doch dennoch besser als ihn vollständig zu verlieren, oder? Wenn er wirklich Gefühle für ihn hatte, sollte dieser Kompromiss doch eine perfekte Lösung für sie beide sein.

Reflexartig spannte sich sein Körper an, in Erwartung darauf. dass der Blonde nun doch wieder zu körperlicher Gewalt griff, blinzelte perplex als Yamato gänzlich anders als erwartet reagierte, schlanke Finger sich in seinen Nacken legten um ihn grob näher zu ziehen. Der Ältere roch nach Sex, seine Lippen schmeckten nach Schweiß, eine Kombination die ihm erneut die Sinne vernebelte. Kurz erwiderte er den Kuss, ehe er sich sanft von seinem ehemals besten Freund löste.  
"Dann scheinst du ziemlich auf Arschlöcher zu stehen...", murmelte er leise, während er seine Arme um die schlanke Taille schlang und Yamato entgegen allen Regeln der Vernunft enger am sich zog.

~*~

Verrückt… eindeutig. Sie waren komplett übergeschnappt. Mit einem leisen Keuchen drängte er sich gegen den nackten Körper seines Freundes, hörte wie der glatte Stoff seines Morgenmantels leise raschelte. Langsam löste sich die Hand aus dem Nacken des Jüngeren um sie sanft über den starken Rücken gleiten zu lassen. Noch einmal schnappte er nach den weichen Lippen, nur um seine Augen dann wieder fast sehnsüchtig auf Taichis zu richten.  
Ja, offensichtlich stand er wirklich auf Arschlöcher, oder sein Verstand hatte einfach komplett und in jeder Lebenslage ausgesetzt.  
„Du… solltest trotzdem gehen… Oder willst du einen neuen Skandal?“  
Sanft strich er ihm eine verschwitze Strähne aus dem Gesicht, beherrschte sich, die verführerischen Lippen nicht erneut zu kapern und deren Besitzer zurück aufs Bett zu werfen. Verdammt, er war nicht bei Trost! Also machte er widerwillig einen Schritt zurück, versuchte sich so aus Taichis Umarmung zu lösen. Er war einfach viel zu verliebt in diesen blöden Idioten!  
„Geh duschen… ich muss morgen auch früh ins Studio…“  
Egal wie sehr er wollte, dass Taichi bei ihm blieb, sie waren kein Paar, niemand durfte etwas von diesem Wahnsinn wissen… Es ging nicht anders.

~*~

Mit deutlichem Widerwillen ließ er zu, dass Yamato sich aus seiner Umarmung löste, der Ältere wieder Distanz zwischen sie brachte. Sein Körper war noch immer dabei die heftigen Nachwirkungen des Höhepunkts zu verarbeiten, und dennoch ertappte er sich bei dem Drang den Blonden erneut auf die Matratze zu pinnen um noch eine weitere Runde zu starten. Er konnte deutlich sehen, dass es dem Musiker nicht anders ging, umso schwerer war es nun rational zu denken und widerstrebend zu nicken. Es hatte sie genug Mühen gekostet mit den Gerüchten der Presse aufzuräumen, sie konnten nun unmöglich einen weiteren Skandal riskieren, einfach nur handeln ohne über die Konsequenzen nachzudenken. Natürlich, alle glaubten, dass sie wirklich eng befreundet waren, doch Gerüchte waren nicht so einfach vollständig zum Verschwinden zu bringen. Es gab nach wie vor noch Journalisten, die ihre Geschichte anzweifelten, die versuchten zu widerlegen, dass zwischen ihnen nichts lief, da mussten sie wirklich kein unnötiges Risiko eingehen.

Dunkelbraune Augen richteten sich erneut auf Yamato, ein undefinierbarer Ausdruck in seinem gebräunten Gesicht.

"Du musst ebenfalls duschen...", wies er den Älteren schließlich schlicht auf das Offensichtliche hin, seine gesamte Körperhaltung eine einzige Herausforderung. Er würde nicht bleiben, nein. Er wusste selbst, dass er seine Unvernunft nicht auf diesen Level anheben durfte. Doch wenn sie doch ohnehin beide duschen mussten, dann war es doch wohl unnötig separat Wasser zu verschwenden.

~*~

Der Schlüsselbund gab ein leises metallenes Scheppern von sich als Sora ihn auf dem Schuhschrank im Flur ablegte, die zahlreichen Anhänger daran aneinander klirrten. Schweigend zog sie den warmen, wollenen Schal von ihrem Hals und knöpfte ihre Jacke auf, wobei die noch verbliebenen, noch nicht geschmolzenen Schneeflocken von dem grobmaschigen Stoff rieselten. Da ihre Stiefel ohnehin schon eine Wasserlache aus sich auflösenden Eiskristallen auf dem Boden hinterlassen hatte, machte sie sich keine Mühe die Spuren des Schneesturms im Vorzimmer sofort zu beseitigen, steuerte stattdessen sofort ihr Schlafzimmer an. Ohne das Licht anzuschalten öffnete sie die Tür, ließ sich dann auf das am Morgen fein säuberlich gemachte Bett fallen. Sie konnte warme Tränen auf ihrer Wange spüren, unterdrückte ein heiseres Schluchzen, während sie ihr Gesicht in das weiche Kissen presste. Vor den Anderen hatte sie es irgendwie noch geschafft Fassung zu wahren, zu verhindern, dass das Gefühlschaos, das in ihr tobte, sich deutlich auf ihrem Gesicht widerspiegelte, doch nun, alleine in ihren eigenen vier Wänden, schaffte sie es nicht länger die Maske aufrecht zu erhalten. Wozu auch? Kôshiro hatte zuvor bereits erkannt, dass irgendetwas nicht mit ihr stimmte. Und das obwohl sie sich absolut sicher war, dass Mimi keinen Ton gesagt hatte. Selbst Yamato hatte es gemerkt…

Was war nur mit ihr los? Wieso tat es so unglaublich weh, die Wahrheit zu akzeptieren? Sie hatte den blonden Musiker jahrelang nur im Fernsehen gesehen, keinerlei Kontakt zu ihm gehabt. Es war genug Zeit verstrichen um die Wunden der Vergangenheit verheilen zu lassen. Zumindest hatte sie das gedacht. Bis zu dem Moment als der Ältere seine Homosexualität offen der Presse verkündet hatte. Natürlich gezwungen durch die Tatsache, dass er und Taichi zusammen in der Digiwelt gelandet waren, sämtliche Klatschblätter sich bereits die wildesten Theorien über das Verschwinden der beiden Promis zusammengereimt hatten. Klar, da waren die belastenden Worte eines Mannes gewesen, der behauptet hatte mit Yamato im Bett gewesen zu sein, doch Sora war sich dennoch fast sicher, dass das nicht der ausschlaggebende Grund für die plötzliche Stellungsnahme des Rockstars gewesen war. Er hatte Taichi schützen wollen, dafür sorgen, dass zumindest er aus der Schusslinie geriet.

Das Geständnis hatte ihr den Boden unter den Füßen weggerissen, und selbst jetzt fiel es ihr schwer an irgendetwas anderes zu denken. War alles damals eine reine Lüge gewesen? Ihre gesamte Beziehung nur eine Farce? Wann hatte Yamato tatsächlich erkannt, dass er Männer bevorzugte? Und war es Taichi gewesen, der ihm die Wahrheit vor Augen geführt hatte? Während ihrem Krisentreffen war offensichtlich gewesen, dass irgendetwas zwischen den beiden vorgefallen war, da ungesagte Dinge waren, die die beiden vor ihnen allen verheimlichten. Yamatos Verhalten hatte niemanden wirklich überrascht, immerhin hatte der Blonde den Kontakt zu ihnen allen schon vor etlichen Jahren vollständig abgebrochen. Dass der Ältere Probleme damit hatte die Verbindung zu seinem Wappen herzustellen, verwunderte ebenfalls niemanden. Doch Taichi… was war mit ihrem ehemaligen Anführer passiert? Was hatte dafür gesorgt, dass er ebenso weit von ihr entfernt wirkte wie Yamato?

Dass sie wieder zu ihrer alten Freundschaft zurückgefunden hatte, so wie es bei der Pressekonferenz verkündet war, war offenbar eine weitere Lüge für die Presse gewesen. Doch irgendeine Verbindung gab es dennoch zwischen den beiden. Sie hatte Erleichterung verspürt, als Yamato wieder zu sich gekommen war, doch die positiven Emotionen waren sofort verschwunden als sie die Blicke zwischen den beiden gesehen hatte. Der Blonde mochte Taichi. Es war so offensichtlich, dass sie kaum verstehen konnte, dass es niemand außer Mimi und ihr selbst zu sehen schien. Obwohl sie sich mittlerweile nicht mehr sicher war, ob der dunkelhaarige Sportler es nicht ebenfalls wusste, ob das erste Gerücht der Presse tatsächlich so erfunden gewesen war, wie die beiden den Medien weiß machen wollten.  
Sie presste ihre Lippen fest aufeinander, versuchte ein weiteres Schluchzen vergeblich zu unterdrücken. Sie verlor die Verbindung zu ihrem Wappen. Sie würde dafür verantwortlich sein, dass ihr immer treuer Digimonpartner vielleicht für immer verschwand. Was sollte sie nur tun? Mimi hatte sie beim Abschied fest umarmt, sie mehrfach gefragt ob sie nicht bleiben wollte, doch sie hatte sich dennoch mit einem schwachen Lächeln und der Versicherung, dass sie in Ordnung war, verabschiedet. Jetzt bereute sie ihre Entscheidung, schaffte es allerdings nicht über ihren Schatten zu springen um ihre Freundin anzurufen. Das Gesicht nach wie vor fest in das weiche Kissen vergraben, sah Sora nicht wie das kleine Kästchen auf dem Nachttisch zu schimmern begann, das Digivice gespenstig blaues Licht auf das seit Jahren dort stehende Foto warf. Ihre kleine Gruppe, glücklich vereint mit ihren Digimon Partnern. Damals waren sie noch Kinder gewesen, weit entfernt von all den Problemen die das Erwachsenwerden mit sich brachten… Erst als der Monitor ihres Computers sich mit einem leichten Flackern startete, zuckte sie leicht zusammen, hob dann langsam ihren Kopf. 

~+~tbc~+~


	13. Das Abendessen

Warum hatte er sich noch mal entschieden das Leben eines Rockstars zu führen? Offensichtlich hatte er es damals einfach nicht besser gewusst. Müde drehte Yamato den Schlüssel in der Tür und betrat wie erschlagen seine Wohnung. Er seufzte schwer als er im Dunklen nach dem Lichtschalter tastete, sich seiner Schuhe und Jacke entledigte, dann kraftlos die Couch ansteuerte.  
Das winterliche Chaos auf den Straßen hatte sich seit gestern nicht gebessert, im Gegenteil! Es schneite einfach immer weiter und die Streudienste kamen kaum noch hinterher. Der Verkehr war deutlich beeinträchtigt und so war es schon wieder viel zu spät geworden, bis er vom Tonstudio endlich nach Hause gekommen war. Das Essen war über den gesamten Tag auch wieder nicht sonderlich üppig ausgefallen… hier und da ein kleiner Snack… doch ihm fehlte die Zeit und der Appetit.  
Nur noch ein paar Aufnahmen… dann war das neue Album geschafft… dann hatte er zwei Wochen, abgesehen von diversen Promotionsterminen, sogar so etwas wie Freizeit, ehe die große Japantournee begann. Ja, er war stolz auf ihre gemeinsame Arbeit, doch im Moment konnte er sich nur schwer darauf konzentrieren. Seine Band verlor mehr und mehr die Geduld mit ihm… doch was sollte er tun?

Da war die Sache mit der Digiwelt, Gabumon und seinem Wappen, die ihn schier in den Wahnsinn trieb… und da war Taichi. Genervt atmete er schwer durch, schloss die Augen und legte den Kopf auf dir Lehne. Gabumon sollte absolute Priorität haben… aber die Arbeit beanspruchte ihn so stark, dass er nicht mal dazu kam wirklich darüber nachzudenken. Einzig wegen Taichi drifteten seine Gedanken des Öfteren ab… und das war einfach nicht richtig…  
Sie mussten eine Lösung finden… ehe ihre Partner ihretwegen wirklich verschwanden und noch mehr Unheil passierte als das aktuelle Wetter.  
Kôshiro hatte sich seit ihrem gestrigen Treffen noch nicht wieder gemeldet… und obwohl es fatal war, beruhigte ihn diese Tatsache. Seine ehemaligen Freunde machen ihn nervös… Er hatte sich lange nicht mehr so beklemmt gefühlt wie dort. Trotzdem, er würde sich wieder mit ihnen treffen… er musste etwas tun… es war immerhin zum großen Teil seine Schuld…

Müde zog er sein Handy aus der Hosentasche, sofort etwas enttäuscht, dass Taichi sich heute noch keine einziges Mal gemeldet hatte. Aber was erwartete er? Dass sich der Sportler nun stündlich abmeldete? Sie waren weder zusammen… noch gab es Grund zur Hoffnung. Taichi würde sich melden wenn er Sex wollte, vorher nicht. Ein hilfloses Lächeln huschte über Yamatos Lippen. Wem wollte Taichi eigentlich weismachen, dass er kein Interesse an Männern hatte? Vielleicht erwiderte er Yamatos Gefühle nicht, aber an seinem männlichen Körper hatte er definitiv Gefallen gefunden! Ein warmes Kribbeln breitete sich auf seiner Haut aus, als er den gestrigen Abend reflektierte.  
Nach ihrem Streit, nachdem sie sich offenbar doch darauf geeinigt hatten, vorläufig keine anderen Geschlechtspartner in ihr Bett zu lassen, war im Bad wirklich noch eine zweite Runde gefolgt. Nachdenklich biss sich der blonde Musiker auf die Unterlippe. Taichi verhielt sich so widersprüchlich. Er war zärtlich, leidenschaftlich, konnte aber in Sekundenschnelle zum größten Arschloch mutieren, das er kannte. Angespannt atmete er aus, als er an die ungestümen Berührungen unter dem heißen Wasser dachte, an die wilden Lippen, die ihn nochmals um den Verstand gebracht hatten. Er erinnerte sich an den Anblick von Taichis Rücken… seiner Halsbeuge… übersät mit eindeutigen Zeichen… wie würde er das erklären? Er war Sportler… sein Team sah regelmäßig seinen nackten Körper… Wahrscheinlich erzählte er irgendetwas von irgendeinem Flittchen… aber er allein wusste, wer ihn markiert hatte. Ein gehässiges Grinsen bildete sich in dem fein geschnittenen Gesicht. Ob Taichi wollte oder nicht… Yamato hatte ihn als sein Eigentum gekennzeichnet und das wusste der Sportler ganz genau!  
Seine Finger tasteten nach seinem eigenen Hals, fuhren langsam unter den Hemdkragen, dessen oberste zwei Knöpfe offen standen und gerade so das lila Mal an seinem Schlüsselbein verdeckten. Ja, dort war zuvor auch ein abklingender Fleck eines Niemands gewesen… doch offensichtlich hatte dieser Umstand den Sportler gestört… Irgendwie machte es Yamato glücklich, dass der Jüngere ihn ebenfalls markiert hatte… ob nun unbewusst oder nicht war egal.

Das Piepen seines Handys riss ihn aus seinen vernebelten Gedanken und hoffnungsvoll senkte er den Blick, nur um festzustellen, dass ein anderer Name als der seines ehemals besten Freundes auf dem Display aufleuchtete.

~*~

Takerus Herz klopfte aufgeregt in seiner Brust als das Freizeichen in der Leitung ertönte. Hoffentlich ging er ran, hoffentlich war er schon zu Hause. Er hatte es einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten! Nachdem Yamato gestern zusammengebrochen war, konnte Takeru an nichts anderes mehr denken. Wie ging es ihm? Was war nur los?  
Ruhelos tigerte er im Schlafzimmer auf und ab, während Hikari mit einem sanften Lächeln die Tür hinter ihm schloss. Sie verstand ihn… wusste, dass er unbedingt mit seinem Bruder reden musste… allein… und dafür war der blonde junge Mann dankbar.

„Takeru?“  
Das Herz des Angesprochenen setzte für einige Sekunden aus, als Yamatos ruhige tiefe Stimme ertönte.  
„...Äh~ Ja! Wie geht es dir?“, fragte er mit zitternder Stimme, während er wie angewurzelt am selben Fleck stehen blieb.  
Das kurze Zögern des Älteren verunsicherte ihn. Wollte Yamato überhaupt mit ihm reden? Gestern war er schrecklich kühl und abweisend gewesen… völlig anders, als Takeru seinen Bruder eigentlich kannte.  
„Es geht mir besser… Tut mir leid, wenn du dir Sorgen gemacht hast...“  
Erleichtert atmete er auf, irgendwie klang er jetzt wieder ganz normal… nicht gereizt oder gehetzt.  
„Was ist nur in letzter Zeit mit dir? Ich weiß du hast viel Stress, aber du siehst nicht gut aus. Natürlich mache ich mir da Sorgen um dich!“  
Und es ging ja nicht nur um den Stress, die Sache mit seinem Wappen, dass sich sein Bruder so vollkommen verändert haben sollte, machte ihn einfach verrückt!  
„Das musst du nicht. Ich bekomme das alles irgendwie wieder hin… Ich werd nicht zulassen, dass Gabumon verschwindet.“  
Die Stimme des Älteren klang müde, deprimiert und Takeru senkte traurig den Blick. Yamato würde sich ihm nicht anvertrauen, ihm nichts erzählen, das wusste er.  
„Was ist mit dir und Taichi? Habt ihr euch wieder vertragen? Hikari macht sich auch Sorgen um euch.“  
Kurz war wieder Stille, ehe der Musiker zu einer wagen Antwort ansetzte: „Wir… sind uns einig. Mach dir bitte nicht so viele Gedanken, wir bekommen das irgendwie wieder hin.“  
Es klang nicht sonderlich überzeugt, doch der Jüngere schwieg, hatte lange verstanden, dass er keine Antworten von seinem Bruder bekommen würde… 'Alles ist gut.' Yamato hatte ihn schon immer von allen Sorgen fern halten wollen, selbst heute noch, wo sie beide schon längst erwachsen waren.  
„Du… kannst mich jeder Zeit anrufen, wenn dich etwas bedrückt, okay?“  
Auch wenn er wusste, dass es nichts brachte, dass Yamato ihn sicher nicht kontaktieren würde, wollte er es ihm wenigstes anbieten. Der Gedanke, dass sich der Musiker nun auch von ihm distanzierte, tat weh… schrecklich weh. Sie hatten sich immer näher gestanden als alle anderen, doch nun wurde auch er abgeschirmt und er wusste einfach nicht warum.  
„Ja, ich weiß. Danke. Ich melde mich.“  
Ein letzter Gruß zum Abschied und die beiden Brüder legten auf. Dieses Gespräch hatte einfach zu nichts geführt… er war nicht schlauer, nicht beruhigter.

Langsam durchquerte er mit hängendem Kopf das Schlafzimmer, öffnete die Tür und trat ins Wohnzimmer.  
Hikari saß dort auf dem Sofa, drehte sich sofort zu ihm um, als die Tür leise zurück ins Schloss fiel.  
Sie lächelte ihn warm an, doch an seinem Gesichtsausdruck erkannte sie sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte.  
„Das ging ja schnell…“  
„Ja… Nein… er redet zwar… aber Antworten gibt er mir nicht… er macht völlig zu… und ich weiß nicht warum.“  
Seine Stimme klang verzweifelt, als er sich neben seiner Frau auf das Polster sinken ließ.  
„Seit wann ist er so, Hikari? Hab ich das einfach nur nicht bemerkt?“  
Er spürte ihre warme Hand, die sich auf seine legte, blickte dann in ihr liebevolles Gesicht.  
„Er hat sich wirklich sehr verändert, aber das hat nichts mit dir zu tun. Er liebt dich, dass weißt du. Aber du kannst ihn nicht zwingen mit dir zu reden…“  
Das war wahr, das konnte er nicht. Niemand konnte Yamato zu etwas zwingen, dazu war er viel zu stur und dickköpfig.  
„Taichi… wird schon auf ihn aufpassen.“  
Ein leichtes Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen, ehe Takeru zweifelnd eine Augenbraue hob.  
„Denkst du?“  
„Ich weiß, dass die beiden nicht mehr die Freunde sind, die sie einmal waren, trotzdem glaube ich, dass mein Bruder sich wirklich Sorgen um Yamato macht. Zwischen den beiden ist noch eine Verbindung, das habe ich gestern gesehen, du nicht? Ich glaube, die beiden können sich wieder zusammenraufen und das Problem lösen. Ich mache mir allerdings Sorgen um Sora… sie war auch sehr komisch gestern. Ich frage mich, ob ich sie mal anrufen soll…?“  
Hikaris Hand strich beruhigend über Takerus, ehe sie den Kopf auf die Schulter ihres Mannes legte.  
„Unsere Gruppe war immer stark… wir schaffen auch diese Hürde.“

~*~

Taichi fluchte innerlich auf als er die Tür zur Umkleide öffnete, er erkennen musste, dass all sein Trödeln nicht geholfen hatte, die halbe Mannschaft sich nach wie vor in dem nach Schweiß und sterilen Putzmittel riechenden Raum befand. Allerdings war es wohl auch naiv gewesen anzunehmen, dass er die Spuren der letzten Nacht einfach so vor den Augen seiner Teamkollegen verbergen können würde. Die roten Kratzer auf seinem Rücken vielleicht, doch mit dem Schnitt seines Trikots war es unmöglich die verräterischen Flecken an seinem Hals unter Stoff zu verstecken. Schweigend trat er auf seinen Spint zu, stellte seine Tasche auf dem Boden ab, ehe er dann erst einmal seine leichte Stoffhose von den trainierten Beinen schob. Wahrscheinlich war es sowieso besser die Spötteleien hier in der Umkleide über sich ergehen zu lassen, als dann auf dem Spielfeld für Unruhe vor den Augen des Trainers zu sorgen. Er hatte in den letzten Wochen genug Aufregung verursacht, da war eine neue Eskapade für seine berufliche Laufbahn bestimmt nicht förderlich. Gerade weil die Geduld des älteren Mannes auch seine Grenzen kannte…

Mit deutlichem Widerwillen zog er sich schließlich sein T-Shirt über den Kopf, und einen Sekundenbruchteil später folgte auch schon die befürchtete Reaktion als ein anerkennendes Pfeifen durch die Umkleide gellte.

„Woho, Yagami! Was hast du dir denn da für ein wildes Tier angelacht?“  
Natürlich, Akira, wer auch sonst. Dieses hirnlose Muskelpaket strapazierte in letzter Zeit permanent seine Nerven, sodass er nur mit Mühe weitere Eskalationen seiner unterschwellig brodelnden Aggressionen verhindern konnte. Der dunkelhaarige Sportler atmete tief durch, angelte wortlos nach seinem Trikot, wobei er spüren konnte, dass sich synchron sämtliche Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn richtete.  
„Scheiße, Taichi, dein Rücken sieht aus! Die Tussi musst du ja völlig um den Verstand gebracht haben!“, klinkte sich nun auch Chiaki in das Gespräch ein, während der schwarzhaarige Torwart mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen näher an ihn herantrat um die Striemen auf seiner Haut besser in Augenschein nehmen zu können.  
Um den Verstand hatte er den Verursacher der breiten Kratzer auf seiner dunklen Haut wohl tatsächlich gebracht, und für einen winzigen Moment zuckten seine Mundwinkel bei den Erinnerungen etwas nach oben. Verdammt, Yamato war so unglaublich heiß gewesen. Sie hatten tatsächlich erneut zusammen geduscht, ein weiteres Mal leidenschaftlich und voller Begierde miteinander geschlafen, ehe er dann mit deutlichem Widerwillen nach Hause gefahren war. Seine Mimik gefror, als er realisierte, dass seine Gedanken eindeutig in eine falsche Richtung abdrifteten, er gerade besser daran tat eine gute Begründung für die Spuren auf seinem Körper zu finden. Es war offensichtlich woher die Kratzer rührten, wie sie entstanden waren, zu leugnen, dass er eine ziemlich intensive Nacht verbracht hatte, war also wohl zwecklos.

Er zwang ein schiefes Grinsen auf seine Lippen, zog das Trikot über seinen muskulösen Oberkörper, ehe er sich dann fast verlegen durch das wirre Haar strich.

„War heiß, ja.“, antwortete er schließlich schlicht, ohne auch nur irgendwie ins Detail zu gehen in der utopischen Hoffnung dem Kreuzverhör so zu entkommen, doch so leicht wurde es ihm natürlich nicht gemacht.  
„Du hast also ne Neue? Oder hast du endlich den Reiz von One Night Stands erkannt?“  
„Ist etwas kompliziert.“  
Ausweichend versucht er das Thema soweit es ging zu umschiffen, ohne dabei tatsächlich zu lügen.  
„Ist es das nicht immer?“  
Kumpelhaft legte Ryo ihm einen Arm um die Schultern, den er allerdings sofort begleitet von einem entschuldigenden Gesichtsausdruck zurückzog, als Taichi leicht zusammenzuckte.

„Frauen. Wir werden sie wohl nie verstehen.“, fügte der dunkelhaarige Stürmer theatralisch hinzu, worauf Taichi nur leise lachte, während seine Teamkollegen sofort beipflichtend nickten. Wahre Worte. Auch wenn das in seinem Kontext nicht unbedingt von Relevanz war.

„Und, wo hast du die Tussi kennengelernt? Wie hat sie dich rumgekriegt? Du bist ja sonst nicht so.“  
Erneut fror Taichis Mimik ein, als Akira das Wort wieder an sich riss, der arrogante, selbstgefällige Blick direkt auf ihn gerichtet. Da war ein undefinierbares Grinsen auf den schmalen Lippen, ein Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht, den er nicht so recht zu deuten vermochte. Ahnte er etwas? Von allen Menschen, diese hohle Nuss? Unmöglich.  
„Ich wüsste nicht was dich das angeht.“  
Die scharfe Antwort war seinen Lippen entkommen, ehe er sie verhindern konnte, und er verfluchte sich innerlich für sein loses Mundwerk. Damit hatte er Akira nun nur noch mehr Munition gegeben um nachzubohren, ihm zu unterstellen, dass er irgendetwas vor ihnen verheimlichen wollte. Und den sich langsam anhebenden Mundwinkel konnte er deutlich ansehen, dass es genauso war.  
„Oh, wieso denn so wortkarg? Liegts vielleicht daran, dass dein Aufriss blond war? Und Sänger?“  
Taichis Hand schoss hervor, seine Finger schlossen sich um den Stoff des Trikots und er riss ihn ruckartig höher. Seine Mimik war eingefroren, seine Augen dunkel vor Wut.  
„Was ist nur dein verdammtes Scheißproblem, Ishigaki?“  
Seine Stimme war eisig, der Tonfall ruhig, doch deutlich drohend.

„Hey, ihr zwei. Kommt mal wieder runter. Akira, lass den Schwachsinn endlich, keiner findet deine Schwulenwitze mehr lustig. Und Taichi, es war ein dämlicher Scherz, raste doch nicht gleich so aus.“  
Er spürte eine beruhigende Hand auf seiner Schulter, und für einen Moment war er versucht diese einfach zur Seite zu fegen und Akira die Tracht Prügel zu verpassen, die er verdient hatte. Er presste seine Lippen aufeinander, schluckte schwer, ehe er seine Finger langsam aus dem Stoff des Trikots löste.  
„Meistens schreien die am lautesten, die das Thema am ehesten betrifft. Wenn du geil auf Kerle bist, Ishigaki, solltest du lernen damit klar zu kommen.“  
Er richtete seinen eisigen Blick erneut auf den verhassten Teamkollegen, wandte sich dann ruckartig ab, wobei Yukis Hand von seiner Schulter glitt. Was hatte dieses Arschloch nur für ein Scheißproblem? Akira eckte gerne an, provozierte immer wieder bewusst, doch in den letzten Tagen hatte das Verhalten des Älteren ein neues Level erreicht. Allgemein schienen sich die Bemerkungen vorwiegend an und gegen ihn zu richten und Taichi verstand nicht weshalb. Akira war noch nie sein bester Freund gewesen, doch bevor die Gerüchte mit Yamato gestattet hatten, hatten sie sich weitgehend ignoriert, kaum mehr als zwei Worte miteinander gewechselt.

~*~

„Meine Fresse, schaut euch das an! Das wird immer schlimmer...“  
Kenji lehnte mit der Faszination eines kleinen Kindes auf dem Fenstersims und starrte in den Himmel. Die Flocken wurden stetig größer, die Schicht Schnee auf der Erde dicker.  
„Erinnert ihr euch noch an die Grundschule?? Da gab's auch mal so abgefahrenes Wetter im Sommer!“  
„Und jetzt, willst du ne Schnellballschlacht starten? Komm schon wieder her, wir sind noch nicht fertig mit dem Durchhören der Songs.“  
Kira grinste breit als er neben seinen Kollegen trat, ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter klopfte. Die Aufnahmen waren abgeschlossen, sie konnten stolz auf sich sein! Sie waren nun die ersten, neben den Tontechnikern, die ihr neues Werk zu hören bekamen, es war ein besonderer Tag!  
„Aber ist echt ein Jammer, dass wir keine Zeit haben mal ein bisschen albern zu sein.“, fügte der Drummer noch lachend hinzu, als er sich zum Rest der Band umdrehte.  
Yamato sah ihn nur kurz an, ehe er sich schon wieder abwandte, mit den Fingern auf der Tischplatte trommelte. Dieses Wetter machte ihn fertig… das Wissen, dass er mit die Schuld daran trug, machte ihn fertig.  
Mittlerweile waren vier Tage seit ihrem Treffen vergangen und Kôshiro hatte sich noch nicht wieder gemeldet um einen neuen Termin mit ihnen auszumachen. Was dauerte denn da so lange? Und Taichi hatte seit dieser Nacht ebenfalls nichts von sich hören lassen… Sein Gesicht verfinsterte sich, während er stumm auf die glatte Holzoberfläche starrte. Etwas in ihm verhinderte, dass er über seinen Schatten sprang, um den Sportler als erstes anzurufen… Er wollte ihm nicht nachrennen… Es reichte schon, dass Taichi von seinen Gefühlen wusste, da musste er sich nicht auch noch wie ein verliebtes Schulmädchen benehmen!  
„Yamato, hey. Jetzt sei nicht wieder so! Außerdem stört dein Getrommel! “  
Akito stemmte die Hände in die Seiten, mustere den Sänger kritisch. Es gehörte im Moment nicht viel dazu, dass die Stimmung sich anspannte.  
„Wie bin ich denn?“  
Mit leicht genervtem Tonfall drehte er sich zu dem Dunkelhaarigen hin, der ihn drauf allerdings nur besorgt ansah, den Kopf etwas schräg legte. Yamato hasste es. Seit dieser speziellen Nacht im Hotel, kurz bevor die Tour geendet hatte, bedachten seine Kollegen ihn öfter mit diesem Blick. Ja, sie machten sich Sorgen, aber es war unerträglich. Er hatte sich vielleicht etwas gehen lassen… aber das war vorbei! Die vielen Streitereien während er Aufnahmen hatten sich zwar gebessert, aber durch das extrem distanzierte Verhalten des Blonden, seine Launen, kippte die Stimmung noch immer recht schnell.

„Du bist schon wieder komplett ausgeklinkt… es geht dir wieder nicht gut, oder?“  
Yamato konnte spüren wie sich die Augenpaare der jungen Männer auf ihn richteten. Doch diesmal schien niemand auf Streit aus zu sein… sie sorgten sich wirklich.  
Genervt schnaubte er durch die Nase, ehe er allen wieder den Rücken zu drehte, und nun doch den einzelnen Tracks ihrer harten Arbeit lauschte. Das Album war gut… und trotz des ganzen Chaos war er Stolz auf ihre Leistung.  
Niemand wusste besser wie es um seine Psyche bestellt war als seine Band und sein Manager. Sie hingen täglich zusammen und obwohl sie in letzter Zeit deswegen häufig stritten, hatte der Blonde doch noch immer das Gefühl, dass sie wirklich nur das Beste für ihn wollten. Klar, es ging ums Geschäft, aber nicht ausschließlich. Seit seinem Gespräch auf dem Dach mit Sono-san schien der ältere Herr explizit auf ihn zu achten. Das Wenige, was er an Nahrung zu sich nahm und das strickte Alkoholverbot hatte Yamato ihm zu verdanken. Dennoch konnte er sich niemandem anvertrauen, nicht über seine Gefühle und Probleme reden.  
„Wir machen später mit dem nächsten Song weiter.“  
Sono-san klatschte in die Hände, ging schließlich auf die jungen Männer zu.  
„Wir sind alle fertig mit den Nerven, ihr habt in den letzten Wochen hart gearbeitet, die CD läuft uns jetzt nicht weg. Lasst uns erst mal was essen!“  
Die Antwort war zustimmendes Nicken der Anwesenden, den Musikern war der Stress der vergangen Wochen deutlich anzusehen und jeder war glücklich über etwas Freizeit… und Stille.

Einige Minuten später hatte sich die fünf in der Kantine in einem der oberen Stockwerke der Plattenfirma eingefunden, wo wie üblich ein kleines Buffet eines Catering Service für sie vorbereitet war. Es erinnerte stark an die Kantine ihrer Oberstufe, wo sich die Band damals zusammengefunden hatte… nur mit deutlich besserem Blick auf die Stadt. Damals war die Welt noch viel weniger kompliziert gewesen... Müde setzte sich der blonde Sänger an einen der Tische, beobachte seine Kollegen dabei, wie sie sich üppig die Teller beluden.  
„Yamato, hast du heute schon gegessen?“  
Sono-san setzte sich mit seinem Teller direkt neben ihn, sah ihn streng von der Seite an.  
„Du nutzt niemandem etwas, wenn du umfällst. Wie willst du die Tour durchstehen? Sieh dich mal an, du bist nur noch ein Strich in der Landschaft.“  
Mit deutlich genervtem Blick lehnte sich der Angesprochene auf seinem Stuhl zurück, sah dann aber irritiert auf, als ihm ein Teller vor die Nase gestellt wurde. Kira grinst ihn breit an als er sich mit einem weiteren Teller gegenüber setzte.  
„Essen. Jetzt.“  
Wo war er denn hier gelandet?  
„Geht's noch?“  
Seine Stimme schwankte zwischen gereizt und amüsiert, egal wie viel Streitpotential in ihnen schlummerte, wahrscheinlich waren seine Bandkollegen die letzten echten Freunde, die ihm geblieben waren, die er nicht von sich hatte stoßen können.  
Widerwillig blickte er auf die Auslese willkürlich ausgesuchter Speisen vom Buffet, ehe er langsam und unter strengem Blick der beiden Männer anfing wenigstens ein bisschen zu essen.  
Kenji und Akito gesellten sich ebenfalls zu ihnen an den Tisch, während an den restlichen Tischen vereinzelte Angestellte der Firma zu Mittag aßen.

„Ich habe hier schon mal den Tourplan für euch.“, begann Sono-san schließlich noch unter dem Essen.  
Ihr Tagesprogramm war oft so vollgestopft, dass die Planung diverser Auftritte schon zum festen Ritual bei der Nahrungsaufnahme gehörte.  
„Vorher habt ihr aber noch ein paar Fernsehauftritte in ein paar Late Night Shows… für den Ticketverkauf. Der läuft aber auch so schon sehr gut… Also… es werden siebzehn Konzerte über vier Wochen. Ihr habt immer mal ein bis zwei Tage ohne Auftritte… und auch eine komplette Woche ohne Konzerte, in der ihr aber wieder ein paar Fernseh- und Radiotermine habt. Straffes Programm! Hier sind die Locations...“  
Damit breitete er die Unterlagen, von denen er bis eben noch abgelesen hatte in der Mitte des Tisches aus.  
Yamatos Augen überflogen die Städte, dann lehnte er sich wieder zurück, das Essen schon wieder völlig uninteressant. Es würde hart werden diese Tour zu überstehen. Wie sollte er sich nur darauf konzentrieren wenn er immerzu an Gabumon denken musste? Es waren jetzt noch etwas über zwei Wochen zum ersten Konzert… Das Album war so gut wie fertig, würde in den nächsten Tagen fristgerecht auf den Markt kommen. Ein paar wenige Tage Freizeit, dann würde der Stress erst richtig losgehen! Promotermine… Autogrammstunden, Fernsehauftritte… dann die Tour. Er würde kaum mehr eine Möglichkeit haben sich mit den Anderen wegen ihres Problems zu treffen… und dann würde er auch Taichi eine Weile nicht sehen können. Vielleicht sollte er ihn doch anrufen…  
„Yamato! Hey! Hörst du zu?“  
Überrascht zucke er zusammen, bemerkte wie seine Kollegen ihn ansahen… schon wieder so besorgt…  
„Was denn?“  
Seine Stimme wieder mehr genervt als alles andere, drehte er das Gesicht zur Seite.  
„Wenn ihr jetzt ein paar Tage frei habt, wirst du dich gefälligst richtig ausruhen, genug essen und dann zu den ersten TV Auftritten frisch und entspannt auftauchen! Hast du verstanden?“  
Sono-sans scharfe Stimme ließ ihn kurz die Fäuste ballen, ehe der ältere Herr ihm versöhnlich eine Hand auf die Schulter legte: „Ich weiß nicht, was privat bei dir los ist und ich akzeptiere, dass du uns nichts sagen willst, aber in erster Linie müssen wir alle professionell sein, dazu gehört auch, dass du auf dich achtest. Ich hab dir schon mal gesagt, dass es niemandem nützt wenn du dich zugrunde richtest!“  
Yamatos Augen hafteten auf der Tischplatte und er atmete einmal tief durch, ehe er leicht nickte. Ja, er musste ein Profi sein… er durfte sich jetzt nicht durch seine persönlichen Probleme von seiner Karriere ablenken lassen. Wenn er jedoch nach draußen sah… die hohe Schneedecke im August betrachtete, fiel ihm dieses Vorhaben deutlich schwer.

~*~

Erneut wanderten Taichis dunkle Augen über die Tribüne, obwohl ihm klar war, dass es völlig unmöglich war in der Menschenmenge eine einzelne Person auszumachen. Er war nervös. Klar, es war ein wichtiges Spiel, doch das war nicht der Hauptgrund für seine innerliche Unruhe. Nachdem er mehrere Tage nichts von Yamato gehört hatte, hatte er dem Älteren am gestrigen Abend schließlich spontan eine Nachricht gesendet und ihn zu dem Spiel eingeladen. Ihm war bewusst, dass es eher unrealistisch war, dass der Blonde mit seinem vollgestopften Terminkalender tatsächlich auftauchen würde, dennoch hatte er ihn trotz ausbleibender Antwort auf die VIP Liste setzen lassen. Leise seufzend gab er schließlich auf, warf stattdessen einen kurzen Blick auf die riesige Anzeigetafel über dem gegnerischen Tor, die in großen roten Leuchtziffern die Uhrzeit anzeigte. Noch war etwas Zeit bis zum Anpfiff, sodass es ihnen freigestellt war, die verbliebenen Minuten so zu nutzen wie sie wollten. Mehrere seiner Teamkollegen wärmten sich bereits auf, während andere noch in der Umkleide mit ihren Freundinnen, Ehefrauen oder Freunden telefonierten. Jeder von ihnen hatte sein ganz einiges Ritual um die Nervosität vor dem Spiel zu bewältigen. Normalerweise rief er Hikari an, eine Routine, die sich irgendwie seit dem Anfang seiner Karriere so fortgesetzt hatte, doch heute hatte er kurzerhand entschieden den obligatorischen Anruf ausfallen zu lassen. Er brauchte nun wirklich einen freien Kopf, da konnte er nicht riskieren, dass seine Schwester irgendwelche Fragen zu seinen Problemen mit der Digiwelt stellte. So ignorant und egoistisch das auch klingen mochte.

Die letzten Tage waren mit Trainingsterminen, Interviews und Vorbereitungsmeetings gefüllt gewesen, sodass er kaum Zeit gehabt hatte über andere Dinge nachzudenken. Er hatte kurz mit dem Gedanken gespielt Sora anzurufen, sich bei der Freundin darüber zu erkundigen ob alles in Ordnung war, doch die Erinnerungen an die Nacht mit Yamato hatten verhindert, dass er schließlich tatsächlich nach dem Telefonhörer gegriffen hatte. Und dann war da noch der stille Krieg mit Akira. Er hatte versucht den Kotzbrocken zu ignorieren, nicht weiter auf die provokativen Äußerungen einzugehen, doch es war schwer. Gerade weil dieses hohle Arschloch exakt seinen wunden Punkt traf, genau die Dinge ansprach, von denen er selbst noch nicht wusste, wie er damit umgehen sollte. Im Moment beschränkte sich ihr Kontakt auf eisiges Schweigen, doch spätestens auf dem Spielfeld würden sie Professionalität zeigen müssen. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Akira zur Abwechslung einfach einmal seine verdammte Klappe hielt.

Durch den starken Schneefall hatte das erste Spiel der Sommersaison gezwungenermaßen in eine Innenhalle verlegt werden müssen, was die Veranstalter vor eine logistische Herausforderung gestellt hatte. Weder war der Rasen vorbereitet gewesen, noch das Gebäude selbst, sodass sie heute Morgen noch unklar gewesen war, ob das Spiel überhaupt stattfinden konnte. Glücklicherweise hatte sich die finanzielle Maschinerie hinter der Fußballindustrie allerdings sofort in Bewegung gesetzt, etliche Hebel waren betätigt, zig Knöpfe gedrückt worden, sodass nun die etlichen Besucher auf ihre Plätze strömten, so als ob das Event bereits seit Monaten so geplant gewesen worden war. Es war schon gigantisch, was mit genug Geld erreicht werden konnte… Das Ende des Schneechaos und überhaupt die Bewältigung ihrer Probleme mit den Wappen war nur leider nicht mit monetären Mitteln zu erreichen. Er hatte von keinem der Anderen auch nur irgendetwas gehört, selbst Kôshiro hatte nicht versucht ihn zu erreichen. Er konnte es dem Jüngeren nicht verdenken, immerhin war ihr letztes Aufeinandertreffen alles andere als hilfreich verlaufen. Der Kopf ihres Teams wusste, dass sie Geheimnisse hatten, doch noch schien er geduldig genug um darauf zu warten, dass sie selbst mit der Sprache herausrückten. Und ihm war klar, dass sie irgendwann den Mund aufmachen mussten. Doch noch war dieser Moment nicht gekommen.

„Taichi-senpai…“  
Der Wuschelkopf blinzelte perplex, wandte sich dann mit einem leichten Lächeln zu Mizuru herum, riss seinen Blick dabei von der Tribüne los, wobei er dann in dem gut aussehenden Gesicht sofort sehen konnte, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Der Schwarzhaarige wirkte nervös, irgendwie überfordert, und Taichi zog irritiert eine Augenbraue nach oben.  
„Ja?“  
„Ishida-san ist hier für dich.“

~*~

Wenn Yamato mit etwas nicht gerechnet hatte, dann mit einer Einladung zu einem von Taichis Spielen. Immer wieder glitten seine Augen über die gestern eingegangene Nachricht und ein Teil in ihm freute sich endlich etwas von dem Dunkelhaarigen gehört zu haben, dass er der Erste gewesen war, der sich gemeldet hatte. Es war ungezwungen, ohne dass seine Erwartung nach der Frage nach einem erneuten Treffen für Sex sich erfüllt hatte. Es zeigte nur zu deutlich, dass Taichi wirklich an ihrer 'Freundschaft' arbeiten wollte, es nicht nur um die Triebbefriedigung ging, auch wenn es das alles wieder viel komplizierter machte. Nach wie vor fragte sich der blonde Sänger, wie lange er diese Verbindung aufrecht erhalten konnte. Ja, er wollte in Taichis Nähe sein, es ging auf keinen Fall nur darum, möglichst oft mit ihm im Bett zu landen, aber ihre Gefühle unterschieden sich einfach so grundlegend, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war… Entweder konnte er die unüberbrückbare Distanz nicht weiter ertragen oder Taichi wurden die Gefühle des Musikers schlussendlich doch zu viel, zu lästig.

„Ishida-sama, wir sind da.“  
Irritiert blickte er auf den Fahrer des schwarzen Benz, der sich höflich lächelnd zu ihm nach hinten gedreht hatte. Bis vor einer halben Stunde war er noch in der Firma gewesen, war mit seiner Band die letzten Abläufe für die ersten Werbetermine durchgegangen, ehe er nun endlich ein paar Tage Freizeit hatte. Ihr Album würde in genau vier Tagen auf den Markt kommen, dann würde es langsam losgehen… Termin nach Termin, noch nicht so permanent wie in zwei Wochen wenn die Tour startete, aber wirklich Ruhe zum Abschalten würde er nicht finden.  
Noch einmal atmete er tief durch, blickte durch die von außen geschwärzten Scheiben auf den VIP Eingang der wohl spontan hergerichteten Halle. Überall tummelten sich einige prominente Gesichter und Reporter, aber da das Spiel in wenigen Minuten beginnen würde, hatte sich die große Masse bereits gelichtet, die meisten Besucher sich schon auf ihre Plätze begeben.  
Yamato konnte sich nicht mehr genau an sein letztes Fußballspiel erinnern, doch es musste in der Oberstufe gewesen sein. Er hatte Taichi damals oft bei seinen Spielen und Turnieren in der Schule zugesehen, meistens zusammen mit Sora. Er schluckte schwer. Bevor er sich bewusst geworden war, dass er auf Männer stand, war ihre Welt eigentlich in Ordnung gewesen. Er hatte geglaubt in Sora verliebt zu sein, hatte seinen besten Freund jeden Tag um sich gehabt, doch heute wusste er, dass es auch damals schon alles andere als einfach gewesen war.

Seine Gefühle zu Sora waren stark, aber anders als sie es hätten sein sollen. Unbewusst hatte er ihr etwas vorgemacht, eine Beziehung mit ihr geführt, obwohl er tief in sich bereits gespürt hatte, dass etwas nicht richtig war. Spätestens als sie das erste Mal miteinander geschlafen hatten, begann sein Verstand endlich die Einzelteile zu sortieren. Sora war seine beste Freundin gewesen, nicht mehr. Von diesem Zeitpunkt an dauerte es nicht mehr lange, bis es ihm immer bewusster wurde. Soras Körper war schön, aber erregte ihn nicht. Es war etwas völlig anderes wenn er Taichi angesehen hatte, er nach dem Sport nackt vor ihm stand. Er war damals nicht in ihn verliebt gewesen, auf keinen Fall, trotzdem hatte der Dunkelhaarige dazu beigetragen, dass er es endlich verstand. Körperlich zog er Yamato mehr an als seine eigene Freundin. Und so begann das Desaster… Er hatte mit Taichi darüber reden wollen, er hatte mit Sora Schluss gemacht, weil er ihr nichts vormachen wollte… und alles davon ging schief. Taichi hatte ihn nicht ernst genommen, Sora war am Boden zerstört und er zog sich schlussendlich zurück.

Ein tiefes Seufzen entrann ihm, als der Fahrer in seinem fast schon übertriebenen Pflichtbewusstsein die Türe neben ihm aufzog. Die kalte Luft, die in das warme Innere des Fahrzeugs drang ließ ihn frösteln und schließlich stieg er aus, knöpfte seine dunkle Jacke zu und steckte die schlanken Finger in die Taschen, um sie gleich vor der Kälte zu schützen. Mit zügigen Schritten trat er auf den VIP Eingang zu, begleitet von dem üblichen Klicken von Kameras. Jeder seiner Schritte wurde belauert… das war normal. Die junge Frau, die dort am Eingangsbereich stand, die Gäste höflichst begrüßte, blickte ihn kurz an und ehe er etwas sagen konnte, trat sie freundlich zu Seite: „Willkommen Ishida-sama, zur VIP Loge geht es hier den Flur gerade aus, dann links die Treppe nach oben, bis über die Tribüne.“  
Egal wohin er kam, er wurde sofort erkannt. Dankend nickte er ihr zu, machte ein paar Schritte, ehe er sich noch einmal zu ihr umdrehte: „Verzeihen Sie, wo finde ich den Spielerbereich?“  
Wenn Taichi ihn schon eingeladen hatte, wollte er ihn wenigstens vor dem Spiel sehen, ihm wie damals in der Schule, auch wenn das Ganze ihn schon immer gelangweilt hatte, Glück wünschen. Sein Herz schlug kräftiger in seiner Brust wenn er daran dachte ihm gleich gegenüber zu stehen und er rief sich zur Ruhe. Niemand durfte merken was da zwischen ihnen war. Sie waren beste Freunde, nichts weiter.

~*~

Taichi konnte spüren wie seine Gesichtszüge einen winzigen Moment entgleisten, sein Herzschlag sich automatisch beschleunigte und seine Hände feucht wurden. Yamato war tatsächlich gekommen? Nachdem er mehrere Tage nichts von dem Sänger gehörte hatte, der Blonde ihn weder angerufen noch anderweitig kontaktiert hatte, war er sich nicht mehr sicher gewesen inwieweit Yamato gewillt war ihre verrückte Verbindung weiterhin aufrecht zu erhalten. Dass der Ältere seiner Einladung gefolgt war und das obwohl ihn Fußball nach wie vor kein bisschen interessierte, erfüllte ihn mit angenehmer Wärme und einem leichten Kribbeln. Vielleicht war es ja doch noch möglich zu ihrer alten Freundschaft zurückzufinden...

"Danke für die Info, ich komme sofort."

Seine Lippen hoben sich zu einem leichten Lächeln, und er wollte sich bereits in Bewegung setzen als ihm bewusst wurde, dass Mizuru mit Sicherheit nicht völlig uneigennützig gekommen war um ihn zu holen. Er hatte seinen Teamkollegen bisher noch mit keinem Ton erwähnt, gar nicht versucht Yamato von ihm zu erzählen oder gar seine Nummer wie versprochen weiterzugeben. Sie waren mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt gewesen, sein Verstand viel zu benebelt, als dass er auch nur eine winzige Sekunde an das Küken ihres Teams gedacht hatte. Der dunkelhaarige Sportler spürte schlechtes Gewissen in sich hochsteigen. Es war bestimmt nicht leicht für ihr Nesthäkchen mit seinem Geheimnis alleine klarzukommen, während Akira keinen Moment ungenützt verstreichen ließ um seine homophoben Witze in die Welt hinauszuposaunen. Yamato war vielleicht nicht unbedingt der sozialste Mensch, allerdings konnte der Blonde ja vielleicht trotz allem irgendwie helfen. Immerhin stand der Rockstar nun weiterhin in der Öffentlichkeit, wobei Outing seiner Popularität in keiner Weise geschadet zu haben schien. Wahrscheinlich würde es Mizuru schon gut tun, zu sehen, dass es auch im prüden Japan sehr wohl genug Menschen gab, die ihre Stars weiterhin unterstützen, denen deren sexuelle Präferenz völlig egal war.  
Taichi seufzte innerlich auf, gab sich dann allerdings doch einen Ruck und blickte über seine Schultern zu Mizuru.  
"Willst du nicht mitkommen? Ich kann dich vorstellen."  
Er konnte die Überraschung in dem Gesicht des Jüngeren sehen, ehe seine grünen Augen dann aufleuchteten, sein Teamkollege sofort heftig nickte.  
"Danke! Ich werde mich auch nicht wie ein peinlicher Fan verhalten! Versprochen!"  
Leise lachend schüttelte Taichi den Kopf, während er Mizuru deutete ihm zu folgen. Bis zum Anpfiff war nicht mehr viel Zeit, sie sollten sich wirklich beeilen.  
"Ich... will euch aber wirklich nicht stören! Ishida-san will bestimmt nur dich sehen, vielleicht..." Das leise Gestammel ließ Taichi leicht lächeln. Wieso konnte nicht all seine Teamkollegen so angenehm sein wie Mizuru? Obwohl er sich im Grunde nicht beschweren durfte, er sich eigentlich mit all seinen Teamkameraden verstand. Die einzige Ausnahme bildete Akira, und das schien beständig schlimmer zu werden.  
"Wir sehen uns ständig, mach dir keinen Kopf. Nimm’s aber nicht persönlich, wenn er nicht allzu herzlich ist. Yamato ist nicht unbedingt der sozialste Mensch."  
Er konnte die Unsicherheit in den grünen Augen sehen, und erneut entkam ihm ein leises Lachen. "Mach dir keine Sorgen, er ist nicht so schlimm, nur manchmal eben etwas schlecht gelaunt."

Vielleicht war es ganz gut, dass er Mizuru mit im Schlepptau hatte. Hier waren sämtliche Augen auf ihn gerichtet, Kameras und Reporter überall, da durfte er sich keinen Fehltritt erlauben. Niemand durfte wissen, was tatsächlich zwischen ihm und dem blonden Sänger lief, dass an all den Gerüchten, die zuvor über sie verbreitet worden waren, tatsächlich mehr dran gewesen war, als die Presse ahnte.

~*~

Lässig an die Wand gelehnt beobachtete der blonde Musiker den Flur, der direkt zu der Umkleidekabine von Taichis Mannschaft führte. Hier war die letzte Grenze, weiter durfte er nicht gehen, um das Team vor dem Spiel nicht zu stören, vielleicht die letzten Worte des Trainers zu unterbrechen. Die junge Frau vom Eingangsbereich war so freundlich gewesen, einen Kollegen mit ihm in den separierten Bereich der Sporthalle zu schicken, eben dieser Mann war vor einigen Momenten in der Kabine verschwunden um seinen vermeintlich besten Freund für ein paar Minuten zu ihm zu schicken. Sein Kopf hob sich etwas als die Tür sich öffnete, der Angestellte wieder heraustrat und ihn höflichst anhielt noch einen Moment zu warten, ein Teamkollege wäre bereits auf dem Weg um Yagami zu informieren. Ein schlichtes Nicken war Yamatos stumme Antwort, als er auch die Hände aus den Jackentaschen zog und seine Arme unter der Brust überkreuzte. Der ältere Herr stellte sich im respektvollem Abstand in den Flur, wahrscheinlich würde er die ganze Zeit auf ihn warten, um ihn danach in die VIP Loge zu führen. Die Uhr über der Tür zeigte ihm, dass es wirklich nur noch ein paar Minuten bis zum Anpfiff waren, und er fragte sich, ob es nicht sinnvoller gewesen wäre, einfach nach dem Spiel hier aufzutauchen, ohne Taichi die Vorbereitungszeit zu nehmen. Er kannte es immerhin von sich selbst. Er hasste es kurz vor den Konzerten noch belagert zu werden, Fotografen wie Presse hatten ab einem gewissen Zeitpunkt striktes Verbot sich ihm zu nähern. Ja, er konnte exzentrisch sein… aber wenn ihm das die gewünschte Ruhe einbrachte, bitte.

Erneut öffnete sich die Tür zur Umkleidekabine. Wieder hob er interessiert den Kopf, während kaum eine Sekunde später sein Herz seinen Rhythmus beschleunigte, Taichi sich durch die noch nur halb geöffnete Tür schob. Seine Finger begannen angenehm zu kribbeln, er spürte ein warmes Gefühl in seiner Magengegend und er musste sich jetzt verdammt noch mal in den Griff bekommen! Auch wenn in diesem Flur zurzeit nur der Angestellte der Sporteinrichtung und er selbst waren, so war die Gefahr einem neugierigeren Reporter zu begegnen permanent greifbar. Jedoch verschwand das warme Gefühl von ganz allein, als sich die Tür komplett hinter seinem Freund öffnete und eine weitere Person in sein Blickfeld trat. Warum war Taichi nicht allein? Offenbar ein Teamkollege, erkennbar am Trikot, aber was sollte das? Sofort wurde sein Gesicht ernster, seine fein geschwungenen Augenbrauen zogen sich leicht zusammen, als er auch schon das freudige Lächeln auf den Lippen seines Freundes erkannte. Einen Moment glaubte er die Fassung zu verlieren, sein Mund öffnete sich leicht und seine Augen mussten Bände sprechen, ehe er sich sofort wieder selbst zur Ordnung rief. Es war gut, dass sie nicht allein waren! Das Gefühlschaos in seinem Inneren machte ihn wahnsinnig! Allein Taichis offensichtliche Freude über sein Kommen ließ ihn unvorsichtig werden. Verdammt! Verliebt zu sein bekam ihm nicht!  
Unmerklich stieß er die Luft aus seinen Lungen, schloss kurz die blauen Augen, ehe er sie mit einem frechen Grinsen auf den Lippen auf die beiden jungen Männer richtete, die eben vor ihm zum Stehen kamen.  
„Hey, danke für die spontane Einladung.“  
Er war ein Profi, gut darin zu verstecken was in ihm vorging! Es würde wieder der richtige Zeitpunkt kommen um ehrlich seine Gefühle zeigen zu können, doch hier war definitiv der falsche Ort dafür.

~*~

„Wir waren damals in derselben Klasse. Zwar nicht unbedingt großartig kompatibel was unsere Hobbys betrifft, aber wir hatten gemeinsame Freunde und haben eigentlich unsere gesamte Freizeit zusammen verbracht. Er war früher schon so sehr auf seine Musik fixiert, und leider ein völliger Banause was Sport betrifft. Also nicht nur Fußball, jegliche Art von körperlicher Betätigung. Du hättest ihn im Sportunterricht sehen müssen!"  
Lachend drückte er die Türe der Umkleide auf, unterbrach seine Erzählung dann sofort als er direkt in das Gesicht des besagten unsportlichen Musikers blickte. Er war tatsächlich gekommen. Obwohl Yamato mit Sicherheit genug um die Ohren hatte, der Ältere bestimmt aufgrund ihres neuen Albums permanent im Stress war, war er dennoch hier.  
Seine Mundwinkel hoben sich zu einem sanften Lächeln, wobei er das flaue Gefühl in seinem Magen ignorierte. Yamato sah aus wie aus dem Ei gepellt, so perfekt gestylt als wäre er gerade auf dem Weg zu einem Fotoshooting. Klar, hier waren überall Kameras, und natürlich musste Yamato auf sein Image achten, doch es machte es ihm nicht leichter sich zu konzentrieren. Das letzte Treffen war einige Tage her, doch es war schwer bis unmöglich gewesen den Abend in Yamatos Apartment aus seinem Kopf zu löschen, nicht mehr an die heißen Küsse und den leidenschaftlichen Sex zu denken. Auch jetzt waren da sofort Gedanken und Bilder vor seinem inneren Auge, die er krampfhaft versuchte beiseite zu kämpfen.

„Schön, dass du so spontan Zeit hattest zu kommen!"

Kurz blieb er etwas unschlüssig stehen, ehe er dann doch auf Yamato zu trat um den Älteren zu umarmen. Beste Freunde taten das so! Kein Grund jetzt jede seiner Handlungen auf die Waagschale zu legen! Der Geruch von Yamatos Aftershave vernebelte ihm die Sinne, den schlanken Körper so nahe an sich zu spüren war gerade eindeutig nicht wirklich förderlich für seine Konzentration auf das bevorstehende Spiel. Ruckartig ließ er den Blonden schließlich wieder los, konnte nicht verhindern, dass ein leichter Rotschimmer sich auf seinen dunklen Wangen zeigte.  
„Ich hab hier noch einen Teamkollegen mitgebracht. Er wollte dich gerne kennen lernen, ich dachte, das ist eine gute Gelegenheit dazu.", lenkte er hastig von sich ab, winkte stattdessen Mizuru zu sich, der deutlich überfordert einige Schritte hinter ihm stand und nun zögernd näher trat.  
„Mein Name ist Kobyashi Mizuru. Es... freut mich sehr Sie kennen zu lernen, Ishida-san."  
Das nervöse Stammeln, die hölzerne Begrüßung sowie die erhitzten Wangen entlockten Taichi erneut ein leises Lachen und schief grinsend legte er einen Arm um die Schultern ihres Nesthäkchen.  
„Nicht so schüchtern, Mizuru! Er mag zwar manchmal so wirken, aber Yamato beißt nicht!" Obwohl das nicht ganz stimmte... Verdammt, er musste seine nicht jugendfreien Gedanken wirklich unter Kontrolle bekommen.

~*~

Das Kribbeln in seinen Fingern breitete sich schlagartig in seinem ganzen Körper aus, als Taichi die Arme um ihn schloss, ihn dicht an seinen Körper drückte. Das, was da zwischen ihnen lief, war eindeutig gefährlich! Es fiel schwer nicht genüsslich die Augen zu schließen, sich enger an den Sportler zu schmiegen. Und dann war es auch schon vorbei, ihr Kontakt unterbrochen, als sich Taichi auch schon wieder halb umwandte und seinen Teamkameraden zu sich holte. Der junge Mann mit den interessanten grünen Augen wirkte aufgeregt, nicht nur das nervöse Stammeln, auch seine gesamte Körperhaltung wirkte verkrampft. Wollte Taichi ihn verarschen? Schleppte er jetzt wirklich einen 'Fan' an?  
Eine seiner Augenbrauen zog sich nach oben und er blickte seinen Freund kritisch von unten nach oben an. Beißen, ja? Falls Taichi es vergessen hatte, konnte er seine Erinnerung bei Gelegenheit gern wieder auffrischen. Aber okay, er musste ja nicht unhöflich sein, nur um sich später die Vorwürfe des Jüngeren an zu hören.  
„Hey, freut… mich, Kobayashi. Aber sei nicht so förmlich.“  
Sein Blick zwar halbwegs freundlich, seine Stimme allerdings gewohnt kühl, streckte er dem Dunkelhaarigen die Hand entgegen. Eigentlich wusste er nicht genau, was Taichi jetzt von ihm erwartete.

~*~

Taichi konnte deutlich sehen wie Yamatos Mimik sich anspannte, die blauen Augen sich für einen Moment verdunkelten. Die abweisende Reaktion des Sängers kam nicht unerwartet, war nichts womit er nicht schon gerechnet hatte. Wie er Mizuru gegenüber bereits zuvor erwähnt hatte, der Ältere war einfach nicht der sozialste Mensch. Das war um neue Freundschaften zu schließen wahrscheinlich wenig förderlich, doch für seine Karriere war das kühle, distanzierte Image perfekt. Und Yamato erweckte ohnehin nicht unbedingt den Anschein als ob ihn seine Unfähigkeit Freundschaften zu schließen sonderlich störte. Im Gegenteil. Immerhin war der Ältere ja noch nicht einmal in der Lage seine bestehenden Kontakte zu pflegen.  
„Es tut mir sehr leid, dass... ich so egoistisch war Taichi-senpai zu bitten mich Ihnen vorzustellen. Ich... bin wirklich froh, dass er eingewilligt hat, auch wenn ich Sie bestimmt störe. Ich... muss auch gestehen, dass ich nicht viele Ihrer Songs kenne..."

Taichi zog seinen Arm etwas zurück, ließ seine Hand allerdings aufmunternd auf der Schulter des Jüngeren ruhen. Das war doch kein schlechter Anfang. Immerhin war so schon einmal klar gestellt, dass Mizuru kein fanatischer Fan der Band war.  
"Ich... Sie haben mir großen Mut gemacht."  
Mit jedem Wort wurde die Stimme des Dunkelhaarigen leiser, während die grünen Augen nervös ihre Umgebung checkten, offenbar darauf achtend, dass sie nicht belauscht wurden.  
„Mit Ihrem Outing, meine ich."  
Nervös senkte Mizuru seinen Blick auf seine Füße, während er hilflos um Worte rang.  
„Auch wenn ich noch weit davon entfernt bin so offen damit umzugehen wie Sie es tun."

Die dunkle Stimme war nun kaum mehr als ein leises Wispern, und nur mit Mühe konnte Taichi die ehrlichen Worte verstehen. Nun lag es ganz an Yamato wie er mit dem Geständnis des Jüngeren umging, ob er es als Anlass nahm Mizuru zumindest die Möglichkeit auf ein kurzes Gespräch zu gewähren. Schweigend pendelte Taichis Blick von seinem Teamkollegen zu dem blonden Musiker.

~*~

Yamatos Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen, sein Blick skeptisch als er den nächsten nervösen Worten des jungen Mannes lauschte. Er war also kein Fan? Okay, aber was wollte er dann von ihm? Augenblicklich änderte sich sein unterkühlter Gesichtsausdruck, die Mimik überrascht, die Körperhaltung gelockert. Mit einem prüfenden Blick, wandte er sich zu dem älteren Herrn um, der immer noch einige Meter entfernt auf ihn wartete. Es wirkte, als könne er von dort die leisen Worte von Taichis Teamkameraden nicht verstehen, sodass Yamato seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf diesen richtete. Kobayashi war also ebenfalls schwul? Der Blonde konnte sich zu gut vorstellen, was das in der japanischen Sportwelt bedeutete. Bei ihm selbst war es ja schon der reinste Spießrutenlauf gewesen, obwohl es weltweit mehr als genug homosexuelle Musiker gab, die auch offen dazu standen. Langsam überkreuzte er die Arme unter der Brust, sein Gesichtsausdruck wieder gewohnt distanziert: „Das Ganze ist nicht freiwillig passiert. Wäre ich nicht dazu gezwungen gewesen, hätte ich es sicher niemandem gesagt. Ich war unvorsichtig.“ Seine Stimme klang ruhig, tief und er hielt sie gesenkt, es wäre für den jungen Sportler wahrscheinlich eine Katastrophe wenn sein Geheimnis an die Öffentlichkeit geraten würde.  
Seine blauen Augen wanderten zu Taichi, fixierten ihn nur kurz, ehe er sich wieder an Mizuru richtete:  
„Das ist sicher nicht der richtige Ort um so was zu besprechen.“  
Yamato war sich bewusst wie viel Überwindung es den jungen Mann gekostet haben musste und irgendwie sprach es doch wirklich auch für Taichis Charakter, dass er seinen Kollegen, der sich offenbar bisher nur ihm anvertraut hatte, zu ihm gebracht hatte. Obwohl er sich sicher war, dass er nicht unbedingt dafür geeignet war als Mentor in dieser Sache zu fungieren. Er bekam ja nicht mal sein eigenes Leben in den Griff.

~*~

Kurz richteten sich blaue Augen auf ihn, ehe Yamato den Blickkontakt auch schon wieder brach und seine Aufmerksamkeit erneut auf Mizuru richtete. Die Stimme des Blonden war weiterhin kühl und distanziert, und Taichi spürte wie sein Brustkorb sich zusammen schnürte. Ja, das Outing war alles andere als freiwillig geschehen. Yamato hatte die Flucht nach vorn nur seinetwegen gewagt, um ihn zu schützen, vor der gesamten Presse sein Geheimnis preisgegeben. Und er hatte sich bis jetzt noch nicht einmal wirklich dafür bedankt, dass der Ältere ihn vollständig aus der Schusslinie befördert hatte...  
„Ich... Es tut mir leid, bitte entschuldigen Sie diesen dreisten Überfall."  
Taichi konnte sehen wie das gutaussehende Gesicht seines Teamkollegen sich verkrampfte, obwohl der Jüngere trotz allem ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen zwang. Verdammt, sie waren kurz vor dem Anpfiff, einen emotional angeschlagenen Spieler konnte ihr Team da wirklich nicht gebrauchen.  
„Das ist wahr.", stimmte er Yamato deshalb hastig zu, während er eine stumme Bitte in Richtung des Sängers formte.  
„Ihr solltet euch ein andres Mal an einem ruhigeren Ort darüber unterhalten. Wieso schreibst du Yamato nicht deine Nummer auf?"  
Der dunkelhaarige Wuschelkopf betete inständig, dass der Sänger sich für den Moment erweichen ließ, er zumindest eine Kontaktmöglichkeit um Mizuru zu erreichen annehmen würde.

~*~

Kurz zuckte der Sänger bei Taichis Worten zusammen, richtete den Blick erneut auf seinen Freund. Was sollte das denn? Okay, er konnte den Jungen verstehen, er wusste wie er sich fühlen musste, aber auf so etwas hatte nun wirklich keinen Bock. Vorwurfsvoll fing er Taichis bittenden Ausdruck ein, sah dann zurück zu Mizuru, der den Blick noch immer peinlich berührt auf seine Füße gerichtet hielt. Resigniert seufzte er kaum hörbar, ließ die Arme sinken, ehe er ein versöhnliches Lächeln auf seine Lippen zauberte: „Ja… das ist wahrscheinlich die beste Lösung dafür.“  
Er zuckte leicht mit den Schultern, ehe er noch einmal zu Taichi blickte, mit einem Ausdruck der diesem deutlich ein 'Du schuldest mir was.' signalisierte.

~*~

Ein erleichterter Ausdruck stahl sich auf Taichis gebräuntes Gesicht und er formte mit seinen Lippen ein tonloses Danke. Er würde sich schon für die Gefälligkeit erkenntlich zeigen, darüber brauchte Yamato sich wirklich keine Sorgen machen. Vielleicht gleich heute Abend, nach dem Spiel...  
Mizurus grüne Augen hatten sich perplex geweitet und einen Moment starrte der Dunkelhaarige sein Vorbild nur gänzlich überfordert an, ehe er dann hastig seine Finger in die Taschen seiner Shorts gleiten ließ. Kurz schien der Jüngere zu zögern, ehe er aus mangelnder Alternative doch eine seiner Autogrammkarten herauszog um seine Nummer dann mit erhitzten Wangen auf die Rückseite zu kritzeln.

„Es tut mir leid, ich... habe leider nichts anderes dabei...", kommentierte Mizuru verlegen, wobei sich Taichis Lippen erneut zu einem leichten Lächeln hoben.  
Er mochte den Kleinen wirklich gerne, war froh darüber, dass Yamato die Karte tatsächlich entgegen nahm. Wahrscheinlich würde der Musiker sich nicht melden, aber alleine die Geste zählte.

„Ich will dann nicht weiter stören! Danke, Taichi-senpai! Vielen Dank, Ishida-san!"

Der Sportler verbeugte sich tief, ehe er sich dann auch schon zum Gehen wandte und gleich darauf in der Umkleide zu verschwinden. Kopfschüttelnd blickte Taichi ihm hinterher, seine Mundwinkel nach wie vor amüsiert angehoben.  
„Du bist sein großes Vorbild. Danke, dass du ihm zumindest kurz zugehört hast."  
Lächelnd richtete er seine braunen Augen wieder auf Yamato, wobei er erneut spüren konnte wie sein Herzschlag sich etwas beschleunigte. In letzter Zeit war er, was Sex betraf, wirklich unersättlich...

~*~

Mit neutralem Blick betrachtete der Musiker die eben gereichte Autogrammkarte, sah dann wieder mit einem leicht schiefen Lächeln zu Mizuru. Die Wangen des Jüngeren glühten als er sich mit verlegenen Worten und einer tiefen Verbeugung verabschiedete und ohne einen weiteren Blick fast fluchtartig in der Umkleidekabine verschwand.  
Langsam richtete Yamato die Augen wieder auf Taichi, steckte die Karte dann einfach in die Jackentasche.  
„Na, da hat er sich ja den Besten ausgesucht…“  
Automatisch erwiderte er das sanfte Lächeln seines Freundes, konnte spüren wie das Kribbeln in seinem Magen zurückkehrte. Er war wirklich komplett verrückt. Ein weiteres Mal sah er zu dem älteren Mann im Flur, streifte mit einem kurzen Blick die Uhr, ehe er sich dezent zu Taichi nach vorn beugte: „Du solltest auch langsam mal los… Aber falls du heute Abend noch nichts vor hast, kannst du gern bei mir vorbeikommen. Diesmal hätte ich sogar etwas im Kühlschrank.“

~*~

„Dafür, dass du normalerweise so unglaublich arrogant bist, klingst du ja gerade beinahe bescheiden.“, zog er den Älteren auf, wobei er Yamato im Stillen allerdings zustimmen musste. Der distanzierte, kühle Sänger war mit Sicherheit nicht die beste Ansprechperson für Mizuru, immerhin war sein eigenes Outing mit dem schlechtesten Timing überhaupt unter Einbezug sämtlicher Medien vonstatten gegangen. Ein Szenario, das man dem Nesthäkchen ihres Teams beim besten Willen nicht ebenfalls zumuten wollte. Doch zumindest wusste sein ehemals bester Freund wie es sich anfühlte ein derartiges Geheimnis eine halbe Ewigkeit lang mit sich herumzuschleppen, nicht einmal seine Familie und seine engsten Freunde darin einzuweihen. Er hatte keine Ahnung wie offen sein Teamkollege seiner Umgebung gegenüber war, ob er seine Homosexualität nur im Beruf verbarg, doch es war mit Sicherheit nicht einfach damit umzugehen. Gerade wenn man in der Öffentlichkeit stand…

Taichi blinzelte perplex als Yamato sich plötzlich ohne jegliche Vorwarnung zu ihm beugte, wobei die blauen Augen wachsam auf den älteren Herren nur wenige Schritte von ihnen entfernt gerichtet war, der ihr Gespräch allerdings nicht weiter zu verfolgen schien. Der dunkelhaarige Sportler konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Wangen sich augenblicklich dunkler färbten, er einen Moment nur überfahren blinzeln konnte. Verdammt, Yamato schaffte es jedes Mal wieder von Neuem ihn völlig aus der Bahn zu werfen.  
„Gilt die Einladung nur wenn ich gewinne?“, antwortete er schließlich mit gesenkter Stimme, seine Mundwinkel zu einem amüsierten Grinsen angehoben.  
„Oder tröstest du mich auch, sollten wir verlieren? Nicht, dass das passieren wird.“  
Ein bisschen Arroganz musste schon erlaubt sein, immerhin wusste er selbst, dass er wirklich gut war. Kurz fixierte er Yamato mit seinen dunklen Augen, wobei der Ausdruck darin deutlich zeigte, dass er an ganz andere Dinge dachte als an ein gemütliches Abendessen. Er wollte ihre Freundschaft zurück, die enge Bindung wieder aufbauen, die sie damals in der Digiwelt und während ihrer Schulzeit empfunden hatten, und dafür war ihm jedes Mittel recht. Und mit Sex konnte er den Älteren offenbar am besten an sich binden, verhindern, dass Yamato ihn erneut aus seinem Leben warf. Das war der einzige Grund weshalb er sich auf die sündige Beziehung eingelassen hatte. Natürlich, immerhin war er nicht schwul.

„Yagami, schwing’ deinen verdammten Hintern sofort hier rein, sonst verbringst du dieses Spiel wieder auf der Ersatzbank!“  
Ruckartig zuckte Taichi zurück als die Tür zur Umkleide aufgerissen wurde, der Trainer ihn bereits mit Unheil verkündend dunkler Gesichtsfarbe und pochender Ader auf der Stirn anherrschte.  
„Wir sehn uns nach dem Spiel, ich ruf dich an!“, murmelte er noch hastig, ehe er sich dann rasch daran machte dem wütenden Befehl folge zu leisten.

Begleitet von einem entschuldigenden Grinsen drückte er sich an dem älteren Herren vorbei, verzichtete auch darauf sich noch einmal zu Yamato umzuwenden um den Trainer nicht noch zusätzlich zu provozieren. Obwohl sie die Routine vor wichtigen Spielen nun bereits sooft zusammen durchlebt hatten, kurz vor dem Anpfiff lagen dennoch jedes Mal die Nerven blank. Er merkte nicht mehr wie sich Sakamotos Blick auf Yamato richtete, seine Mimik nun nicht mehr wütend sondern vielmehr ernst.  
„Ich hoffe, dir ist klar, dass er keinen weiteren Skandal vertragen kann.“  
Schlichte Worte, doch sowohl ihr Inhalt als auch der gänzliche Verzicht auf eine formelle Anrede ließen deutlich erkennen, dass es sich mehr als nur um einen väterlichen Ratschlag handelte.  
„Nicht alle sind so dumm und leichtgläubig und kaufen euch die Geschichte ab, die wir für die Presse zurechtgezimmert haben.“

~*~

Taichis süffisantes Grinsen und die selbstgefälligen Worte, ließen den Sänger kurz stocken, ehe er selbst die Lippen zu einem verführerischen Lächeln anhob. Taichi wollte spielen? Gern.  
„Na, wenn du so überzeugt von dir bist, musst du dir ja keine Sorgen machen… und wenn es so wird wie zu unserer Schulzeit, schuldest du mir sogar eine zweite Gefälligkeit, weil ich mich fast zu Tode langweilen werde.“  
In seiner gesenkten Stimme schwang ein eindeutiger Unterton mit und er konnte in Taichis Augen sehen, dass sie sich genau verstanden. Doch ehe der Brünette noch einmal zu einer Antwort ansetzten konnte, fuhren sie beide erschrocken auseinander, als Taichis Trainer mit deutlicher Wut in seiner Stimme ihre kleine Flirterei beendete.  
Nur wenige Sekunden später hatte sich der ermahnte Sportler auch schon auf dem Absatz umgedreht und drückte sich an dem auffällig gereizten Mann vorbei, verschwand damit aus Yamatos Blickfeld.

Die blauen Augen weiteten sich einen Moment und sein Magen zog sich leicht zusammen, als Taichis Trainer das Wort an ihn richtete. Was sollte das heißen? Ahnte er etwas? Sie sollten doch in der Öffentlichkeit als 'beste Freunde' auftreten, oder? Nichts anderes taten sie. Sie waren vorsichtig! Oder? Yamato straffte seine Körperhaltung, die Augenbrauen leicht zusammengezogen.  
„Ich werde ihm keinen Ärger machen.“  
Seine Stimme stur, seine Worte mehr eine Trotzreaktion, als dass er wirklich darüber nachgedacht hatte. Er würde sich sicher nicht noch mehr verunsichern lassen. Was zwischen Taichi und ihm war, ging niemanden etwas an. Niemand würde es erfahren!  
Ohne weiter auf Sakamoto zu achten drehte er sich um, ging auf den älteren Herren zu, der komplett diskret auf ihn gewartet hatte. Dann würde er sich dieses dämliche Spiel jetzt also ansehen.

Seine Handfläche wischte über den beschlagenen Spiegel in seinem Badezimmer, die Luft war feucht und warm. Notdürftig frottierte er sich das nasse Haar und löste dann mit einer einzigen Handbewegung das Handtuch um seine Hüften, ließ es achtlos auf die warmen hellen Fliesen fallen. Auf seinen Schultern und seinem Schlüsselbein schimmerten noch einzelne kleine Wassertöpfen, die sich aus seinen blonden Strähnen gelöst hatten. Die Worte von Taichis Trainer gingen ihm einfach nicht aus dem Kopf. Natürlich wollte er nach all den Strapazen der letzten Wochen nicht, dass es einen weiteren Skandal um Taichi gab. Er hatte alles dafür getan um ihn zu schützen! Verhielten sie sich auffällig? Warum hatte Sakamoto das gesagt?  
Kurz nach dem Spiel hatte sich der Dunkelhaarige wie versprochen bei ihm gemeldet. Stolz und ein wenig selbstverliebt, weil sie wie schon angekündigt das Spiel haushoch gewonnen hatten. Yamato schnaubte amüsiert in sich hinein. So schrecklich langweilig war es eigentlich gar nicht gewesen, doch das würde er niemals zugeben. Klar, Sport interessierte ihn nach wie vor überhaupt nicht, aber Taichi dabei zuzusehen, wie er mit seiner ganzen Energie über den Platz fegte, imponierte dem Blonden schon ein wenig. Auch wenn er nicht wie all die Fans der Mannschaft vor Begeisterung gejubelt hatte, augenscheinlich eher etwas desinteressiert dem ganzen Spektakel gefolgt war, so hatten seine Augen doch ständig an seinem brünetten Freund gehaftet, tatsächlich etwas mitgefiebert. Natürlich war der eine oder andere Reporter auf ihn aufmerksam geworden, hatte ihn nach dem Spiel mit ein paar belanglosen Fragen gelöchert, aber da wohl niemand damit gerechnet hatte ihn dort anzutreffen, tummelten sich hauptsächlich Sportreporter und keine Klatschpresse um das Stadion.

Mit ruhigen Bewegungen griff er nach seinen Sachen, zog sich erst die dunkle Shorts über den straffen Hintern, dann eine bequeme leichte Stoffhose. Taichi würde sicher bald hier sein, wahrscheinlich mit gewaltigem Appetit… nach Essen und… nervös biss er sich auf die Unterlippe, während er sich ein weißes gut sitzendes Shirt überstreifte und das Badezimmer mit nackten Füßen verließ. Warum war er nur so aufgeregt? Gut, es gab genügend Gründe… doch immer wieder darüber nachzudenken machte es nicht besser. Es war offensichtlich was hier heute Abend wieder zwischen ihnen laufen würde… aber er wollte Taichi auch zeigen, dass es ihm nicht nur schlicht um den Sex mit ihm ging. Ja, er wollte es! Unbedingt sogar, allein der Gedanke daran machte ihn schon verrückt! Aber er wollte auch einfach in seiner Nähe sein, Zeit mit ihm verbringen ohne sich zu streiten…  
Der Dunkelhaarige hatte es immer gemocht, wenn Yamato für ihn gekocht hatte. Was wäre also besser geeignet um die Stimmung etwas aufzulockern? Er hatte ewig nicht mehr gekocht… aber eigentlich war er sich sicher, dass er es nicht verlernt hatte.  
Erschrocken fuhr er zusammen als die Türklingel ihn aus den Gedanken riss. Er hatte Taichi bereits beim Wachpersonal angekündigt, sodass er unbehelligt bis vor seine Tür gelangen konnte. Er spürte wie sich sein Herzschlag verdoppelte und schritt langsam auf die Wohnungstür zu.

~*~

Taichi stampfte kurz auf den Boden um den noch an seinen Schuhen haftenden Schneematsch abzuklopfen, ehe er dann zögernd die Eingangshalle betrat, nervös am Griff seiner Sporttasche herum nestelnd. Das Spiel war trotz starker gegnerischen Abwehr wie vorher gesagt verlaufen, der Endstand letztendlich sogar noch höher als erwartet. Alleine die Tatsache, dass Yamato tatsächlich gekommen war um ihm zuzusehen, hatte ihn zu Höchstleistungen beflügelt. Und offenbar nicht nur ihn, auch Mizuru hatte sein Bestes gegeben, sodass der Sieg für das gegnerische Team bereits nach der Halbzeit in weite Ferne gerückt war. Immer wieder war sein Blick zu den VIP Plätzen gependelt, doch die Tribünen waren einfach zu weit entfernt gewesen um den blonden Musiker in den Menschenmassen ausfindig zu machen. Glücklicherweise hatte offenbar niemand im Team Wind davon bekommen, dass Ishida Yamato sich unter den Zuschauern befunden hatte, denn auf dämliche Bemerkungen seitens Akira hatte er wirklich getrost verzichten können. Die Interviews nach dem Spiel hatte er mit einem permanenten Blick auf die Uhr hinter sich gebracht, für die Feier am Abend hatte er sich entschuldigt. Wahrscheinlich hatte er es sich nur eingebildet, doch Sakamoto hatte ihn daraufhin mit einem undeutbaren Gesichtsausdruck fixiert, seine Mimik dafür, dass sie gerade einen haushohen Sieg errungen hatten, seltsam ernst. Da der ältere Herr allerdings keinerlei Anstalt gemacht hatte etwas zu sagen hatte er sich schließlich verabschiedet und den Anderen noch viel Spaß gewünscht.

Und nun, eine Taxifahrt später, war er auch schon am gewünschten Ort, betrat nun nach kurzem Zögern die geheizte Halle des Luxusapartmentblocks. Offenbar hatte man ihn bereits erwartet, denn sein unsicheres Lächeln alleine reichte schon aus, um die Angestellte am Empfang dazu zu bringen hastig aufzuspringen und sich zu verbeugen und keine Sekunde später glitt die gläserne Tür, die zu den Liften führte, lautlos auf. Die beiden Champagnerflaschen in seiner Tasche klirrten leise aneinander, als er aus dem Lift stieg, er dann auch schon die Wohnungstür des Musikers ansteuerte. Im krassen Kontrast zur klirrenden Kälte draußen war es hier selbst im Flur mollig warm, und Taichi knöpfte seine Jacke auf, konnte spüren wie sich bereits erste Schweißperlen auf seiner Stirn bildeten. Wieso war er nur so unglaublich nervös? Sie würden zusammen zu Abend essen, und danach... Klar, der Ausgang ihres Treffens war wohl für sie beide bereits offensichtlich. Aber sollte er sich nicht allmählich daran gewöhnt haben? Sie schliefen ja nun wirklich nicht das erste Mal miteinander. Hastig betätigte er schließlich die Klingel, ehe seine rotierenden Gedanken seine Nervosität noch steigern konnten. Sein Herzschlag setzte für einen Sekundenbruchteil aus als die Türe plötzlich geöffnet wurde, davor weder Schritte noch sonstige Geräusche zu hören gewesen waren. Natürlich, in einem Gebäude wie diesem wurde mit Sicherheit auf äußerste Diskretion geachtet.

„Hey...“, begrüßte er den Älteren verlegen, wobei er nicht umher kam zu bemerken wie eng das weiße Shirt sich an Yamatos Oberkörper schmiegte. Er schluckte hastig den Kloß in seinem Hals hinunter, verharrte nach wie vor unschlüssig, wusste nicht genau ob er den Älteren nun im Privaten wie zuvor vor der Umkleide umarmen sollte.

~*~

„Hey, komm rein.“  
Ein Lächeln huschte über Yamatos Lippen, als er Taichis unsicheren Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte. Sie waren beide hoffnungslose Idioten, wirklich. Geschmeidig machte er einen Schritt zur Seite, als der Sportler leicht nervös an ihm vorbei trat, gleich die nassen Schuhe und die für diese Räumlichkeiten viel zu warme Jacke abstreifte. Ein leises Klirren war zu hören, als er seine Sporttasche dabei auf dem Boden abstellte, doch für den Moment interessierte sich Yamato nicht für derartige Kleinigkeiten. Mit einem einzigen Schritt stand er vor dem Dunkelhaarigen, legte seine Hände um dessen Taille, ließ sie sanft bis zum Rücken gleiten. Ohne eine wahrscheinlich eher überraschte Reaktion abzuwarten, presste er die Lippen zärtlich auf Taichis, stieß mit der Zunge dagegen und verschaffte sich in diesem perplexen Moment ohne Probleme Einlass. Ein leises Keuchen, erstickt durch diesen langsamen Kuss, konnte er nicht unterdrücken, ehe er sich wieder von Taichi löste, ihm sanft in die dunklen Augen blickte:  
„Entschuldige… aber dieses Bedürfnis hatte ich schon den ganzen Tag. Außerdem habt ihr ja wie angekündigt gewonnen...“  
Seine Mundwinkel hoben sich zu einem frechen Grinsen an, als er ihren Kontakt beendete und die Küche ansteuerte.  
„Mach es dir doch schon mal bequem.“

Er war verrückt… komplett und es wurde nicht besser je öfter er diesen Zustand realisierte. Sein Magen kribbelte, sein Herz raste und eigentlich könnte alles so perfekt sein, wenn da nicht die Realität wäre, die Yamato in diesem Moment ganz bewusst weit von sich schob.  
Mit gezielten Bewegungen holte der die Zutaten aus dem Kühlschrank, atmete noch einmal tief durch. Wie lange war das jetzt schon her? Sicher drei Jahre… In dieser Küche hatte er überhaupt noch niemals gekocht. Sogar er musste einräumen, dass er es ab und zu vermisst hatte, aber…  
Okay! Er hatte alles für ein Curry besorgt, auch wenn er mit gemischten Gefühlen an den Einkauf im Supermarkt zurückdachte. Natürlich hatte man ihn trotz Mütze und Sonnenbrille irgendwann erkannt und auch wenn es sich noch in Grenzen gehalten hatte, waren die weiblichen Fans alles andere als diskret gewesen. Seufzend spülte er das Gemüse unter kaltem Wasser ab, ehe er es wieder trocknete und ein großes Messer aus der Schublade holte.  
Taichi hatte sein Curry immer sehr gern gegessen, weshalb er sich auch ohne groß zu überlegen für dieses Gericht entschieden hatte. Noch mal… er war verrückt… ganz eindeutig.

~*~

Wieso verhielt er sich nur so unglaublich dämlich? Das war sein bester Freund, den er schon seit Jahren kannte. Klar, da war der Bruch in ihrer Freundschaft gewesen, nun die Herausforderung mit ihrer neuen Verbindung zurechtzukommen, doch sie schlugen sich doch eigentlich ganz gut. Dennoch war er nicht in der Lage seine Nervosität vollständig hinunter zu kämpfen, und er war sich sicher, dass der Ältere ihm die Anspannung anmerkte. Normalerweise war er impulsiv und euphorisch, handelte ohne lange nachzudenken, doch jetzt war es offensichtlich, dass er sich zurückhielt, dass er über seine eigenen Reaktionen nachdachte, anstatt einfach überschwänglich seiner Freude über den gemeinsamen Abend Ausdruck zu verleihen. Hastig streifte er seine Schuhe ab, hängte seine Jacke auf den Kleiderständer, wollte sich dann schon bücken um wieder nach seiner Sporttasche zu greifen, doch Yamato kam ihm zuvor. Überrascht weiteten sich dunkle Augen als sich schlanke Arme um ihn legten, der Blonde ihn dann ohne jegliche Vorwarnung auf den Mund küsste. Reflexartig öffnete er seine Lippen als er die raue Zunge spürte, gewehrte dem Musiker damit Einlass und die Intensivierung des Kusses. Das erstickte Keuchen jagte einen Schauer über seinen Rücken, doch ehe er in der Lage war aktiv zu reagieren, hatte der Ältere den Kontakt ihrer Lippen auch bereits wieder gelöst, seine Mundwinkel zu einem frechen Grinsen angehoben. Verdammt. Und schon wieder war es Yamato gelungen ihn aus dem Konzept zu bringen. Wieso war es nun plötzlich der Blonde, der offenbar keinerlei Probleme damit hatte einfach so zu handeln wie er wollte? Weshalb machte er sich selbst so viele Gedanken?

Natürlich. Sie bewegten sich auf dünnem Eis. Alleine die Begrüßung selbst war schon gefährlich. Yamato hatte ihm seine Liebe gestanden, ihm offen und ehrlich gesagt, dass er sich etwas Anderes von ihm erhoffte, als er dem Älteren geben konnte und war offensichtlich, dass der Sänger diese Tatsache gerade ausblendete. Yamato behandelte ihn wie seinen festen Freund, und er wehrte sich nicht dagegen. Von seiner Seite war es eben Sex, in Verbindung mit dem Versuch zu ihrer Freundschaft zurückzufinden. Doch ein inniger Kuss an der Türschwelle passte in dieses Konzept nicht wirklich… Und dennoch hatte er sich nicht dagegen gewehrt, war sogar gewillt gewesen darauf zu reagieren. Irgendetwas stimmte mit seinem Kopf eindeutig nicht. Er musste das schnellstens in den Griff bekommen, immerhin war es eine Sache sich auf diesen Wahnsinn einzulassen, doch eine völlig andere den Musiker zu ermutigen sich Hoffnungen zu machen.

Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf, kämpfte die aufsteigenden Zweifel hinunter. Genug. Er wollte einen angenehmen Abend mit seinem hoffentlich bald wieder besten Freund verbringen. Obwohl Yamato ihm aufgetragen hatte es sich bereits bequem zu machen, folgte er dem Älteren auf direktem Weg in die Küche. Der Blonde hatte bereits damit begonnen die Zutaten zusammen zu suchen, und ein leichtes Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen als er sich schlagartig mehrere Jahre in die Vergangenheit zurückversetzt fühlte. Früher hatte Yamato permanent für ihn gekocht, sehr zum Leidwesen seiner Mutter, da er dadurch jede Gelegenheit genutzt hatte um ihren meist ungenießbaren Kochexperimenten zu entkommen. Den Blonden nun wieder am Herd zu sehen erfüllte ihn mit einem Hauch wehmütiger Nostalgie.

„Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen? Gemüse schneiden? Irgendwas?“  
Erst als er näher an seinen ehemals besten Freund herantrat, realisierte er für welches Gericht Yamato eingekauft hatte, und erneut spürte er ein warmes Prickeln. Curry. War es Zufall, oder hatte der Ältere sich wirklich daran erinnert, wie gerne er das Gericht früher gegessen hatte?

~*~

Okay, offenbar hatte Taichi keine Lust es sich allein in seinem Wohnzimmer gemütlich zu machen, ob er allerdings wirklich eine große Hilfe war, blieb abzuwarten. Er erinnerte sich noch gut an das Durcheinander, das Taichi jedes Mal mit seiner 'Hilfe' angerichtet hatte und er bezweifelte, dass sich an dessen chaotischen Verhalten etwas geändert hatte. Warum sonst sollte er die Nummern von dutzenden Lieferdiensten in seinem Handy eingespeichert haben?  
Er konnte sich ein amüsiertes Schnauben nicht verkneifen, biss sich dann aber gleich auf die Zunge.  
„Also… wenn du willst… ich rufe dann aber nicht den Notdienst, wenn du dir einen Finger abgeschnitten hast.“, zog er den Sportler schließlich breit grinsend auf.  
Er durfte ihn gern vom Gegenteil überzeugen, aber schon früher waren Aufgaben wie Gemüse schneiden zum reinsten Krieg mutiert.

Was war das nur? Das Gefühl in seinem Magen machte ihn so nervös. Gerade fühlte er sich wie in die Vergangenheit versetzt. Es fühlte sich gut an einfach auf diese Weise Zeit mit Taichi zu verbringen, sich nicht ständig den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen wie beschissen im Moment alles war. Aber es war schwierig die nagenden Gedanken zu verdrängen, zu ignorieren, dass es so nicht bleiben konnte. Taichi wollte seine Freundschaft… und Sex… Das war wohl auch der einzige Punkt in dem sie sich einig waren… Aber Freundschaft war für Yamato nicht ausreichend. Er wollte mehr… er wollte einfach zu viel.  
„Au, verdammt!“  
Hastig ließ er das Messer fallen, zog seine Hand zurück. Es war nur ein kleiner Schnitt, doch eine dünne Blutlinie zog sich bereits über seine blasse Haut. Er sollte sich konzentrieren, so unaufmerksam wäre sonst wahrscheinlich er derjenige der sich einen Finger abschneiden würde.

~*~

„Hey! Ich habe seit damals dazu gelernt! Hikari zwingt mich permanent ihr beim Kochen zu helfen und es sind noch immer alle Finger dran. Wäre sonst auch etwas unpraktisch...“  
Er ließ die letzte Bemerkung begleitet von einem zweideutigen Grinsen im Raum hängen ohne sie weiter zu spezifizieren. Es war ohnehin auch so offensichtlich worauf er anspielte. Der dunkelhaarige Sportler verharrte etwas unschlüssig als Yamato sich noch immer grinsend wieder dem Gemüse zuwandte ohne ihm davor eine konkrete Aufgabe zuzuweisen. Einen Moment beobachtete er den Älteren, der wieder damit begonnen hatte die Karotten in feine Stückchen zu verarbeiten, und die Professionalität des geübten Koches entlockte ihm erneut ein sanftes Lächeln. Den Kopf über seine eigene Sentimentalität schüttelnd riss er seinen Blick schließlich los, trat stattdessen neben Yamato an die Küchentheke heran um sich begleitet von einem leisen Seufzen daran zu machen die Kartoffeln zu schälen. Sehr weit kam er mit der unliebsamen Aufgabe allerdings nicht.  
„Scheiße, Yama, alles okay?“  
Hastig ließ er die Kartoffel, die nach seiner „professionellen“ Bearbeitung eher einem Pommes glich, zurück in den Topf plumpsen, ehe er sich seine Hand hastig an seiner Hose abwischte um dann nach dem schlanken Handgelenk griff.  
„Wer ist nun derjenige, der sich offenbar von Messern fern halten sollte?“  
Vorwurfsvoll blickte er den Musiker an, zog Yamatos Arm dann höher um den malträtierten Finger ohne weiter nachzudenken zwischen seine Lippen gleiten zu lassen. Das sollte helfen um die Wunde zu desinfizieren, oder? Zumindest glaubte er diesen Ratschlag schon einmal irgendwo gehört zu haben. Ob etwas Wahres dran war wusste er nicht, doch es war zumindest einen Versuch wert. Als Musiker musste Yamato eindeutig mehr auf seine Finger achten als er als Fußballer.

~*~

Yamatos Augen weiteten sich schlagartig, als Taichis weiche Lippen sich um seinen Finger schlossen. Er spürte wie ihm bei diesem Anblick die Röte ins Gesicht schoss, sodass er mit einem schnellen Ruck seine Hand zurückzog.  
„Da- das ist gar nichts!“  
Mit hochrotem Kopf wandte er sich schließlich um, nuschelte noch ein knappes: „...bin gleich wieder da...“, ehe er schnellen Schrittes ins Badezimmer verschwand.  
Was war das jetzt gewesen? Warum flippte er plötzlich aus, nur weil Taichi…?  
Sie würde es doch schaffen ein paar Stunden wie normale, zivilisierte Menschen miteinander auszukommen, ohne ständig nur an das Eine denken zu können! Gut, ihre gegenseitigen zweideutigen Kommentare in jedem noch so unpassenden Moment machte es nicht leichter, den Dunkelhaarigen nicht sofort in der Küche zu bespringen. Er atmete einmal tief durch, ehe er eine der vielen Schubladen öffnete, ein Pflaster heraus holte und es fest um seinen Finger wickelte.

Als er sich zurück in die Küche begab, hatte sich Taichi schon wieder dem Gemüse zugewandt, misshandelte die armen Kartoffeln mit allerdings deutlich guten Absichten. Es war kaum möglich das breite Grinsen wieder aus seinem Gesicht zu verbannen, als er sich wieder neben den Jüngeren stellte. Ohne etwas zu sagen machte er sich daran die Karotten fertig zu schneiden, mit dem festen Vorsatz dieses Abendessen wirklich im Sinne ihrer 'Freundschaft' zu überstehen. Taichi zu zeigen, dass es wirklich nicht nur um Sex ging… auch wenn bloße Freundschaft einfach viel zu wenig für den blonden Sänger war. Der Schnitt an seinem Finger brannte ein wenig, war aber nicht weiter schlimm. Trotzdem sollte er sich jetzt etwas besser konzentrieren…

~*~

Überrascht blickte Taichi dem Älteren hinterher, als dieser fast fluchtartig die Küche verließ, offenbar um Pflaster für seine Verletzung zu suchen. Okay, was war das jetzt gewesen? Er hatte Yamato mit seiner kleinen Erste Hilfe Aktion ganz offensichtlich überrascht, doch die heftige Reaktion war dennoch völlig aus dem Nichts gekommen. Hatte er irgendetwas falsch gemacht? Es konnte doch unmöglich sein, dass der Blonde, nur weil er nicht damit gerechnet hatte, panisch aus dem Raum gestürmt war, oder? Der dunkelhaarige Sportler seufzte leise, ehe er dann erneut widerwillig an die Küchentheke trat um mit der bereits begonnenen Arbeit fortzufahren. Es war wohl besser Yamato nicht zu folgen, sondern einfach abzuwarten, dass der Sänger von selbst zurückkam.

Sie konnten unmöglich so weitermachen, um dieses ganze wackelige Konstrukt aufrecht zu erhalten war es notwendig jeglichen Körperkontakt der über flüchtige Berührungen hinausging bis auf die Momente beim Sex vollständig zu unterbinden. Ebenso wie all die Küsse, die sich längst nicht mehr nur auf die Augenblicke im Bett beschränkten. Er hatte zugestimmt sich auf diese seltsame Verbindung einzulassen, doch er durfte nicht eine weitere Grenze überschreiten. Sex war in Ordnung, doch er konnte unmöglich mit dieser Farce fortfahren. Sie waren kein Paar, und sie würden es auch nie werden. Er war einfach nicht schwul und es war nicht fair Yamato irgendwelche Hoffnungen zu machen. Sie würden zusammen kochen, als Freunde. Und genauso musste er sich dem Älteren abseits vom Sex auch allgemein verhalten.

Taichi blickte kurz auf als der Ältere zurückkam, den malträtierten Finger fürsorglich in Pflaster eingewickelt. Da Yamato keinerlei Anstalt machte sein seltsames Verhalten zu erklären, ließ er es ebenfalls unkommentiert, senkte seine Aufmerksamkeit stattdessen wieder auf die Kartoffel (das Pommes) in seinen Fingern um nicht womöglich noch ein weiteres Massaker anzurichten.  
„Kann es sein, dass du die letzten Jahre über das Kochen verlernt hast?“, konnte er sich eine kleine Spitze dann nicht verkneifen und seine Lippen hoben sich zu einem verschmitzten Grinsen an.  
„Klar, ganz verständlich, immerhin hattest du niemanden mehr, der dich permanent mit knurrendem Magen belagert hat.“  
Damals hatte Yamato meist nur für ihn gekocht. Der Ältere hatte früher des Öfteren schlichtweg das Essen vergessen, sein Vater war zu selten zu Hause um die Kochqualitäten seines Sohnes wirklich schätzen zu können, sodass da nur er geblieben war, der den Blonden ständig damit genervt hatte für ihn zu kochen. Er und Takeru.  
„Hast du komplett damit aufgehört? Ich meine, deine Küche ist riesig, eine richtige Verschwendung wenn du sie nicht nutzt…“

~*~

Kurz hielt Yamato in seinen Bewegungen inne, bevor sich seine Lippen ebenfalls zu einem kecken Lächeln anhoben: „Oh, na da habe ich jetzt aber Glück, dass du wieder da bist um mir die Haare von Kopf zu fressen. Vielleicht lerne ich es ja wieder.“  
Sie hatten damals schon eine sehr seltsame Freundschaft geführt. Wie oft hatte Taichi nach dem Fußballtraining bei ihm vor der Tür gestanden, teilweise sogar davor auf ihn gewartet, wenn er selbst Bandprobe hatte, nur um ihn dann zum Kochen zu nötigen. Wahrscheinlich lag es aber auch an den erschreckend schlechten Kochkünsten seiner Mutter… Yamato hatte einmal mit den Yagamis gegessen… danach hatte er bei jeder neuen Einladung eine gute Ausrede parat…  
Im Moment fühlte es sich wirklich wieder an wie früher… nur schwieriger… verdrehter.  
Sein Blick pendelte zu Taichi, einen Augenblick sah er ihn einfach an und Zweifel nagten an ihm. Wie sollte er ihm den besten Freund vorspielen, wenn sich seine Gefühle regelmäßig überschlugen, wenn er ihn nur ansah? Wie sollte ihre 'freundschaftliche Sexbeziehung' funktionieren, wenn er es einfach nicht schaffte den Sportler mit neutralem Blick zu sehen?

Er legte den Kopf leicht schräg, ließ das Messer aus den Händen gleiten um einen Topf aus dem Schrank zu räumen.  
„Es gab eigentlich keinen Grund mehr dazu. Für mich alleine habe ja nie wirklich etwas gemacht… und seit Takeru und Hikari zusammengezogen sind, bestand auch von seiner Seite aus kein Bedarf mehr… mal abgesehen davon, dass ich überhaupt keine Zeit dafür habe… Die Wohnung hab ich mir ja nicht unbedingt selbst ausgesucht… Mein Management war der Meinung, ich sollte hier einziehen. Da hab ich nicht wirklich über die Küche nachgedacht. Ich bin sowieso eher selten hier…“  
Sie hatten lange nicht über so belanglose Dinge gesprochen. Es fühlte sich gut an, und vielleicht würde er so auch wieder etwas mehr über seinen Freund erfahren.  
„Was ist mit dir? Warum hast du es bei deinem Appetit nie gelernt? Und jetzt behaupte nicht das Gegenteil! Ich sehe was du den Kartoffeln antust.“  
Ein leises Lachen entkam ihm, während er den Topf mit Wasser füllte und ihn auf die Herdplatte stellte. Es könnte alles so perfekt sein…

~*~

Hatte Yamato eigentlich eine Ahnung wie einsam seine Worte klangen? Sie erinnerten ihn an ein Gespräch während ihrer Schulzeit bei dem er den Älteren eine ganz ähnliche Frage gestellt hatte. //Weshalb kochst du nicht, obwohl ihr diese riesige Küche zu Hause habt?//  
Und die Antwort war eine ähnliche gewesen. Ein schlichtes Schulterzucken, begleitet von dem Hinweis, dass sein Vater ohnehin kaum zu Hause war, es niemanden sonst gab für den es sich lohnte sich an den Herd zu stellen. Schon damals hatten ihm die schlichten Worte einen Stich versetzt und er hatte sich, natürlich völlig uneigennützig, als Versuchskaninchen angeboten. Die Unterhaltung schien ewig her zu sein, fast wie aus einem anderen Leben. Ebenso wie die Abenteuer in der Digiwelt... Abwesend wandte er seinen Blick zum Fenster, vor dem nach wie vor ein Sturm aus weißen Eiskristallen tobte. Keine Besserung. Weil sie nach wie vor meilenweit davon entfernt waren ihre Wappen wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Im Gegensatz zu Yamato wusste er noch nicht einmal wo bei ihm überhaupt das Problem lag. Klar, gerade fühlte er sich nicht gerade voller Mut, doch das lag vorwiegend an den Ereignissen in der Digiwelt. Dann ergab es allerdings keinen Sinn, dass sie offenbar überhaupt erst die Auslöser für diese Vorkommnisse gewesen waren...  
Yamatos Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und hastig nahm er den Teller mit dampfendem Curry entgegen. Genug von diesen pessimistischen Gedanken. Gerade konnten sie ohnehin nichts anderes machen als abzuwarten.

„Das war der Wahnsinn!“, kommentierte Taichi während er den Löffel auf den Teller legte, wobei eine feine Röte sich auf seinen Wangen ausbreitete als er realisierte, dass er denselben Satz erst kürzlich in einem etwas anderen Zusammenhang von sich gegeben hatte. Yamatos Kochkünste waren aber auch unglaublich gut und er nach dem dritten Nachschlag endlich pappsatt. Etwas träge lehnte er sich auf seinem Sessel zurück, warf dann einen fragenden Blick zu seinem Freund, der bereits damit begonnen hatte abzuräumen.  
"Hast du DVDs hier? Oder PayTV? Wir könnten einen Film schauen.", schlug er schließlich zögernd vor.  
Schon früher war das eine immer wiederkehrende Routine gewesen. Sie hatten gegessen, es sich danach auf dem Sofa gemütlich gemacht und bis tief in die Nacht Filme geschaut. Wieso sollte man mit Traditionen brechen wenn sie sich doch immer bewährt hatten? Und Yamato schien ebenfalls seiner Meinung zu sein, hatte offenbar ähnliches geplant, zumindest stand wenig später eine Schüssel mit frischem Popcorn auf dem Glastisch vor dem Sofa, während der Ältere durch die etlichen Kanäle auf der Suche nach einem sehenswerten Programm zappte. Ein plötzlicher Ruck ging durch seinen gemütlich auf dem Sofa ruhenden Körper als er realisierte, dass er sein Gastgeschenk noch gar nicht ausgepackt hatte und unter Yamatos irritiertem Blick richtete er sich hastig auf um die beiden Champagnerflaschen aus seiner Sporttasche zu holen.  
"Ich dachte, ich bring etwas zum Anstoßen mit. Gibt ja doch einiges zu feiern, oder? Der Sieg meines Teams heute, deine bald startende Tour..."  
Die Flaschen klirrten leise als er sie auf den Tisch stellte.  
"...dass wir endlich nach einer halben Ewigkeit wieder so zusammensitzen können...", fügte er schließlich noch leise hinzu.

~*~

Taichis Worte klangen in seinen Ohren nach, weckten sofort eine spezielle Erinnerung. Er konnte spüren wie seine Wangen wärmer wurden und bevor er sich noch irgendwie verraten würde, drehte er sich schließlich weg, begann hastig die Teller abzuräumen und diese in die Spülmaschine zu stellen. Er hatte sich vorgenommen sich zusammenzureißen! Er durfte nicht zulassen, dass seine Gedanken ständig nur in diese eine Richtung abdrifteten. Taichi erwartete zur Einhaltung ihrer kranken Abmachung immerhin, dass er sich wie ein Freund verhielt… Resigniert seufzte er, als der den Geschirrspüler schloss, fragte sich einen kurzen Moment ob es das wirklich alles wert war. Aber schon im nächsten Augenblick, in dem er sich wieder zu Taichi zurück begab, kippten seine Gedanken erneut. Vielleicht hätten sie niemals aufhören dürfen einfache Freunde zu sein… vielleicht hätte Yamato sich dann nicht so schnell in den Sportler verliebt.  
Es raschelte leise, als er nach der Tüte mit dem Popcorn griff, die er vorsorglich gekauft hatte. Früher war es Tradition gewesen, nach ihrem gemeinsamen Essen mindestens noch einen Film zu schauen und er dachte sich bereits, dass Taichi diesen Brauch gern wieder aufleben lassen würde.  
Klar, er hätte das klebrige Zeug auch selbst machen können, doch wahrscheinlich war es dem Dunkelhaarigen egal, ob es nun fertig aus der Tüte kam oder nicht. So sparte er wenigstens etwas Zeit, die sie dann wieder zusammen verbringen konnten.

Mit gebührendem Abstand ließ er sich schließlich neben dem Fußballer auf die Couch sinken, stellte das Popcorn vor ihnen auf dem Glastisch ab. Natürlich wäre es ihm mit mehr Nähe lieber gewesen… aber er wollte sich ja zusammenreißen… Ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen, als er Taichi dabei beobachtete, wie er direkt begeistert die erste Hand voll in seinen Mund stopfte. Es gab Dinge, die änderten sich nie… und auch wenn der Jüngere bereits drei Portionen Curry in sich hineingestopft hatte, war da wie immer noch Platz für mehr. Yamato hingegen hatte bereits nach einem einzigen Teller aufgegeben und die Lust nach Knabberkram hielt sich bis jetzt stark in Grenzen.  
„PayTV. Ich fürchte, ich bin nicht wirklich gut für einen Filmabend ausgestattet… aber irgendwas kommt schon.“  
Damit griff er schulterzuckend nach der Fernbedienung, begann durch die Kanäle zu zappen. Okay, wenn er sich entscheiden müsste, würde er die verdammte Glotze wieder ausschalten… Wozu bezahlte er überhaupt dafür? Gefühlte tausend Sender und überall lief derselbe Mist… oder eine Wiederholung der Wiederholung.

Irritiert zuckte er zusammen, als Taichi ganz plötzlich und ohne erkennbare Vorwarnung von seinem Platz aufsprang und nur wenig später stellte der Jüngere den Grund dieser Aktion auf den Glastisch vor ihnen. Eine Zeit lang sah Yamato ihn einfach schweigend an. Sein Sieg… Ja. Seine Tour… okay. Ihr Beisammensein…? Irgendwie bildete sich ein kleiner Kloß in seinem Hals und krampfhaft schluckte der Musiker ihn herunter, zwang sich ein freundliches Lächeln auf die Lippen. Taichi hatte überhaupt keine Ahnung wie es in ihm aussah. Wahrscheinlich ignorierte er es auch einfach… wahrscheinlich wollte er genauso wenig wahrhaben wie er selbst, dass das, was sie hier vollführten, eine absolute Komödie war. Das Ende war vorhersehbar und trotzdem versuchten sie es vor sich herzuschieben, es einfach auszublenden. Und obwohl sein Manager ihm den Alkohol für die kommende Zeit und bis mindestens nach der Tour untersagt hatte, gab es wohl kaum etwas anderes, das er jetzt dringender brauchte um seine Gedanken zu betäuben.  
„Na dann… Lass uns anstoßen.“  
Seine Stimme überraschte ihn selbst. Er klang gut gelaunt, fast unbefangen und er war dankbar dafür. Er wollte Taichi nicht auch noch allen möglichen Grund geben, das alles zu hinterfragen. Sie sollten es genießen solange sie diese Lüge aufrecht erhalten konnten… Denn im Moment war es das Beste was sie tun konnten.

~*~

Viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt darauf zu achten beim Entkorken der Flasche nicht für eine unfreiwillige Champagnerdusche zu sorgen entging Taichi der kurze Wandel in dem blassen Gesicht vollständig. Weder bemerkte er, dass die Mundwinkel bei dem Lächeln des Älteren verkrampft wirkten, noch sah er den Schatten, der sich für einen winzigen Moment über die blauen Augen legte. Geschickt befreite der dunkelhaarige Sportler den teuren Alkohol schließlich von seinem Verschluss, ehe er seinen Blick stolz auf Yamato richtete, irgendwie erwartungsvoll, als ob er darauf hoffte, für seinen tollen Verdienst gelobt zu werden. In Augenblicken wie diesen wirkte er kaum älter als der Schuljunge, der er damals gewesen war.

„Okay. Wir können natürlich auch aus der Flasche trinken. Allerdings schmeckt’s aus Gläsern wahrscheinlich etwas besser.“, zog er den Blonden auf, als er realisierte, dass dieser den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl offenbar noch nicht verstanden hatte.  
„Du kannst mir gerne sagen wo sie sind, ich hol sie schon!“  
Amüsiert grinsend stellte er die Flasche zurück auf den Tisch, darauf wartend, dass Yamato ihn instruierte, wo er die Gläser finden konnte, wobei sein Blick bereits suchend durch den Raum glitt und tatsächlich auch ohne die Anweisung des Musikers bereits fündig wurde.  
„Schon gefunden!“, schnitt er dem Blonden, der offenbar gerade seine Lippen öffnen wollte, das Wort ab, durchquerte zielstrebig den Raum um gleich darauf eine der riesigen Glasvitrinen zu öffnen. Es war offensichtlich, dass der Ältere die Gläser weder selbst gekauft noch dort platziert hatte. Es würde ihn nicht einmal großartig wundern, wenn Yamato nicht einmal wusste, dass er überhaupt Sektgläser besaß…

~*~

„Äh...“  
Äußerst intelligent wirkte er in diesem Moment wahrscheinlich nicht, als Taichi sich schon selbst in Bewegung setzte um die Gläser zu holen. Irgendwie war er auch ohne Alkohol schon nicht mehr ganz klar, war viel zu abgelenkt von seinen wirren Gedankengängen.  
Über sich selbst genervt, stieß er knapp die Luft aus den Lungen, fuhr sich fahrig durchs blonde Haar, während der Sportler schon wieder mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht zurückkam. Eigentlich konnte er wirklich froh sein, dass der Jüngere das Entkorken der Flasche ohne größere Überflutung seiner Wohnung geschafft hatte, aber auch in diesem Moment war er viel zu abgelenkt gewesen. Still beobachtete er, wie Taichi die beiden Gläser füllte, sein eigenes wieder aufnahm und sich einfach neben ihn auf das Polster fallen ließ. Der Champagner schwappte gefährlich hin und her, ehe Taichi, begleitet von einen leisen Fluchen, versuchte eine drohende Schweinerei zu verhindern. Er war hoffnungslos. Immer gewesen… aber genau das war einer dieser Gründe, weshalb Yamato ihn so sehr mochte. Taichi war echt, nicht aufgesetzt, wie die vielen Schleimer in seinem Business, bei ihm wusste man eigentlich immer woran man war.

Mit einem leicht amüsieren Kopfschütteln nahm er schließlich sein eigenes Glas entgegen. Die Gläser klirrten leise als sie endlich anstießen und erneut kämpfte Yamato den aufsteigenden Frust herunter, hoffte dass der Jüngere es ihm nicht ansah. Es war bisher wirklich ein schöner Abend gewesen, warum machte er sich das Leben selbst so schwer? Taichi war hier, genoss ganz offenbar seine Nähe, also was wollte er mehr?  
„Du… hast mir gefehlt...“  
Seine blauen Augen direkt auf seinen Freund gerichtet, sprach er etwas aus, das er vielleicht schon früher hätte sagen sollen. Es war die absolute Wahrheit, vollkommen egal ob Liebe im Spiel war oder nicht. Taichi hatte ihm die ganzen Jahre gefehlt, hatte eine Leere hinterlassen, mehr als all seine anderen ehemaligen Freunde. Es war schwer gewesen ihn zu vergessen… und jetzt wusste er auch warum. Vielleicht hatte er ihn damals nicht auf diese Art geliebt, aber diese Verbindung, die schon immer zwischen ihnen gewesen war, vervollständigte ihn. Es war alles so kompliziert und verwirrend, doch wahrscheinlich wäre es schmerzhafter Taichi einfach wieder ziehen zu lassen. 

~*~

Nachdem er die edlen Gläser mit dem teuren Alkohol befüllt hatte, und das ohne den Inhalt der Flasche dabei halb auf dem Boden zu verteilen, ließ er sich zurück auf das Sofa fallen, allerdings ohne dabei zu bedenken, dass das mit dem Glas in der Hand vielleicht nicht die beste Idee war. Ein leises Fluchen entkam seinen Lippen, während er krampfhaft versuchte seine Arm so auszubalancieren, dass der Champagner nicht über den Rand schwappte, was ihm schließlich auch knapp gelang. Zumindest hatte er Yamatos Glas auf dem Tisch stehen lassen, denn mit zwei vollen Händen wäre sein zirkusreifer Balanceakt wahrscheinlich nicht so erfolgreich geglückt.

Verlegen grinsend hob er schließlich seinen Arm, und der Ton der aneinander gestoßenen Gläser hallte in seinen Ohren nach. Sein Vater hatte ihm irgendwann einmal erklärt, dass die Länge und Intensität des Nachhalls ein Qualitätsmerkmal für die Verarbeitung darstellte. Nicht, dass er nicht schon zuvor geahnt hatte, dass er wahrscheinlich gerade mehrere Zehntausend Yen in seinen Händen hielt. Er nahm einen kleinen Schluck des Getränks, wobei er wieder einmal feststellte, dass Champagner einfach hoffnungslos überteuert dafür war, dass er nicht sonderlich besser schmeckte als eine Dose Bier. Doch um mit Yamato anzustoßen war ihm Bier irgendwie zu banal erschienen. Er hatte keine Ahnung welche Art von Alkohol der Blonde bevorzugte, zu ihrer Schulzeit waren sie immerhin beide noch minderjährig gewesen. Doch Champagner schien irgendwie zu dem Älteren zu passen. Bittersüß.

Perplex ließ Taichi das Glas dann langsam wieder sinken, während dunkle Augen sich auf Yamato richteten. Die leisen Worte waren nun plötzlich völlig aus dem Nichts gekommen, sodass er keinerlei Ahnung hatte wie er darauf reagieren sollte. Die unbeschwerte Leichtigkeit ihres Gesprächs war verschwunden, stattdessen spürte der Sportler wie sein Herzschlag sich erneut beschleunigte.  
„Ich habe dich auch vermisst.“, antwortete er schließlich ehrlich, wobei er nicht verhindern konnte, dass seine Lippen sich zu einem sanften Lächeln hoben.  
„Danke, dass du mir noch eine Chance gibst…“

~*~

Yamatos Lippen öffneten sich leicht, nur um sich direkt wieder zu schließen. Etwas bedrückt wandte er das Gesicht ab, blickte auf die prickelnde Flüssigkeit in seinem Glas. Was sollte er dazu sagen? Eigentlich hatte er das nicht vorgehabt, die Umstände hatten ihn dazu gezwungen und nun war es ausgeartet.  
„Ich… hab es verlernt. Ich weiß nicht mehr wie man eine Freundschaft führt… eigentlich interessiert es mich auch nicht mehr. Ich hab in den letzten Jahren verstanden, dass es ziemlich hinderlich sein kann. Wenn man Erfolg haben will, sollte man sich mit so wenig Menschen umgeben wie möglich.“  
Er lehnte sich nachdenklich zurück, lenkte den Blick an sie Zimmerdecke und schloss die Augen.

„Ich kann Tsunomon nicht helfen… Ich wüsste nicht wie. Aber was ist mit dir? Weißt du warum dein Wappen nicht funktioniert? Du hast dir doch sicher schon den Kopf zerbrochen, oder? Ich kann kaum an etwas anderes denken… aber ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll.“  
Sein Kopf ruhte auf der Rückenlehne des Sofas, die Lider nach wie vor geschlossen. Vielleicht war es nicht die ganze Wahrheit, seine Gedanken drehten sich in erster Linie um den dunkelhaarigen Sportler und allein das zeigte schon, wo Yamatos Problem lag. Er war egoistisch… dachte in erster Linie nur an sich. Sie hatten dieses Thema die ganze Zeit umschifft, trotz unübersehbarer Fakten. Allein das Wetter… die Tatsache, dass ihre Digimon sie brauchten… doch sie hatten kaum ein Wort darüber verloren. Yamato kannte seine Defizite, aber was war mit Taichi? Was war mit Sora? 

~*~

Das Lächeln verschwand von Taichis Lippen, die eben noch angehobenen Mundwinkel verkrampften sich. Er hatte sich auf einen unbeschwerten Abend mit dem Älteren gefreut, darauf einfach nur Zeit mit seinem ehemals besten Freund zu verbringen, egoistisch und nur an sich selbst denkend. Während draußen vor der geheizten Wohnung Mitten im Sommer ein Schneesturm tobte, versuchten sie davor davon zu laufen, dass sie alleine für das gesamte Chaos verantwortlich waren.  
„Du hast es nicht verlernt.“, antwortete er schließlich mit sanfter Stimme.  
„Du sitzt immerhin hier gerade mit mir. So wie früher.“  
Der dunkelhaarige Sportler schwieg kurz, beugte sich dann etwas nach vor, um seine freie Hand sanft auf Yamatos zu legen.  
„Die Anderen vermissen dich ebenfalls. Vor allem Sora…“  
Seine Mimik spannte sich etwas an, doch er zog seine Hand nicht zurück.  
„Sie mag dich immer noch, Yamato. Ich glaube, dass das die Ursache ist für ihre Probleme mit ihrem Wappen ist…“  
Er hatte diese Vermutung noch nicht einmal Kôshiro gegenüber geäußert, aber ein Teil von ihm wusste, dass es die einzig nachvollziehbare Begründung war.  
Und was ihn selbst betraf… Er wusste es nicht. Er spürte, dass etwas nicht stimmte, dass ihm die Verbindung zur Digiwelt mehr und mehr entglitt, aber er war nicht in der Lage es aufzuhalten. Was wollte sein Wappen von ihm sehen? In welcher Situation sollte er mutig voranschreiten? Bis auf die Vorkommnisse in der Digiwelt, die sich nun sogar bereits auf die reale Welt auswirkten, hatte er doch alles unter Kontrolle. Oder etwa nicht?

~*~

Yamato richtete sich auf und blickte nach unten, als er die warme Hand des Sportlers auf seiner spürte. Hatte er nicht? Taichi war sich offenbar nicht bewusst aus welchem Grund er hier mit ihm saß, den guten alten Kumpel aus Kindertagen mimte. War es wirklich so schwer für ihn zu akzeptieren? Aber Yamato konnte es nicht aussprechen, zu groß die Angst, dass Taichi dann sofort gehen würde. Stattdessen schwieg er, wohl wissend, dass es sie bald einholen würde.  
Sein Körper spannte sich an und sein Blick löste sich von ihren Händen, wanderte nach oben und fixierte schließlich ungläubig Taichis Augen. Sora sollte wegen ihm…? Hieß das, er war der Grund, warum auch das dritte Wappen den Dienst versagte? Empört schüttelte er den Kopf, seine blauen Augen wütend geschmälert: „Warum denkst du das? Das ist Jahre her! Wie sollte sie plötzlich…-“  
Seine Stimme brach ab und sein Kopf senkte sich. Aber natürlich. Sein Outing.  
„Ich…“  
Sora hatte es genau so wenig gewusst wie jeder andere. Es musste ein Schock für sie gewesen sein. Sie war Yamatos erste und einzige Freundin gewesen. Er spürte ein flaues Gefühl in seinem Magen aufsteigen. Warum war er nur so ein egoistisches Arschloch? Er musste klar stellen, dass es nicht an ihr gelegen hatte und dass er sie nicht nur als Deckung benutzt hatte. Vielleicht würde ihr das schon helfen, oder?

„Ich sollte mit ihr reden.“  
Irgendwie fühlte er sich jetzt richtig mies. Er hatte nicht einen einzigen Gedanken an Sora verschwendet. Sie hatten sich getrennt, danach kam der allgemeine Bruch mit der gesamten Gruppe… und Yamato hatte es abgehakt.  
Erneut blickte er in Taichis Augen, sie waren warm, wirkten mitfühlend. Die Hand des Jüngeren ruhte noch immer auf der seinen. Warum zum Teufel musste er auch einfach so sein? Er stürzte ihn von einem Gefühlschaos ins nächste. Selbstvorwürfe, Zweifel, dann wieder absolute Verliebtheit… Er hatte genug.  
Kurzerhand stellte er das Glas auf dem Tisch ab, nahm Taichis ebenfalls aus dessen Hand.  
„Es reicht. Das war genug Realität für einen Abend.“  
Damit kniete er sich mit einem Bein auf die Sitzfläche, beugte sich zu seinem Gegenüber und während er ihn an den Schultern nach hinten drückte, presste er ihm leidenschaftlich die Lippen auf. 

~*~TBC~*~


	14. Kontrollverlust

Taichi konnte in dem blassen Gesicht des Älteren deutlich sehen wie die wütend angespannte Mimik sich wandelte, sich stattdessen plötzliche Erkenntnis in den feinen Zügen widerspiegelte. Der dunkelhaarige Sportler spürte schlechtes Gewissen in sich hochsteigen, doch die Reue kam zu spät. Einmal davon abgesehen, dass dieses Gespräch schon längst fällig gewesen war, Yamato ja vielleicht zumindest in der Lage war das Chaos um Soras Wappen zu beseitigen. Dennoch fühlte er sich mies dabei. Der Musiker hatte gerade eindeutig schon genug um die Ohren und eigentlich war dieser Abend als Ablenkung für sie beide geplant gewesen. Allerdings wurde es zusehends schwieriger die Augen vor der bitteren Realität zu verschließen, davor davonzulaufen, dass sie sich dieser ohnehin eher früher als später stellen mussten.

Seine dunklen Augen weiterhin mitfühlend auf den Älteren gerichtet, drückte Taichi die schmale Hand sanft, ohne dabei auch nur ein einziges Wort von sich zu geben. Für diese Situation gab es keine aufmunternden Bemerkungen, jegliche positive Äußerung würde einfach nur hohl und falsch klingen. Sie wussten selbst, dass sie gezwungen waren sich ihren Ängsten zu stellen, dass es nicht möglich war die Vorkommnisse in der digitalen Welt zu ignorieren. Es war ein Wunder, dass die Medien nach wie vor schwiegen, dass noch immer keine der großen Zeitungen über eine mögliche Verbindung zu Ereignissen von damals verkündet hatte. Schützte sie jemand? War Gennai so einflussreich, dass die Onlinequellen soweit manipulieren konnte, dass noch niemand auf sie gestoßen war?

Taichi blinzelte perplex als plötzlich Bewegung in den Älteren kam, Yamato wortlos sein bisher noch völlig unangetastetes Glas abstellte, ehe er ihm seines ebenfalls entwendete. Noch ehe er protestieren konnte, hatte der Musiker sich über ihn gebeugt, schlanke Finger pressten ihn tiefer in die Polsterung der Couch, während weiche Lippen die seinen verschlossen. Sofort schrie sein Verstand auf, dass er diesem Wahnsinn Einhalt gebieten musste, dass sich ihre Probleme auf diese Art und Weise nicht lösen würden, doch von einem halbherzigen Versuch ihn von sich zu drücken abgesehen, der ohnehin nur aus seinen ohne jeglichen Druck auf Yamatos Brust gelegten Händen bestand, zeigte er keinerlei Gegenwehr. Wieso war er nur unfähig den Älteren abzuweisen? Obwohl sie doch beide wussten, wie ungesund diese Art von Realitätsflucht war? Langsam öffnete er seine Lippen, ließ seine Hand schließlich von der schlanken Brust über seinen Hals zu seinem Nacken gleiten. Ein heiseres Keuchen entkam seinen Lippen, während er diese leicht öffnete, er die vorwitzige Zunge sofort willkommen hieß als diese in seinen Mund drang. Sämtliches rationales Denken war bereits wieder abgestellt, während er Yamato auf seinen Schoß zog, sodass der Ältere mit seinen Beinen auf der Couch kniend die seinen einrahmte. Schwer atmend löste er den Kuss schließlich, blickte mit benebeltem Blick zu dem Blonden hoch, der ebenfalls bereits um Atem rang, die leicht geöffneten Lippen gerötet und glänzend. „Yamato, wir müssen wirklich… reden… Wir können so nicht…“  
Sein Protest wurde von einem erstickten Stöhnen unterbrochen als der Ältere seine Position änderte, der Schritt des Älteren dabei fester gegen seinen gepresst wurde. Verdammt. Er war einfach nicht mehr in der Lage einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Er wollte ihn. Schon den ganzen Tag über hatte er an nichts anderes denken können. Schon alleine der Kuss hatte ausgereicht um das Blut in seine unteren Körperregionen zu befördern, sodass sich bereits jetzt eine deutliche Erhebung unter dem Stoff seiner Hose abzeichnete.

~*~

Yamato konnte Taichis Hände auf seiner Brust spüren, fühlte wie sie zärtlich über seinen Hals bis in seinen Nacken glitten, während die weichen Lippen des Sportlers sich willig öffneten, sich fester gegen seine pressten. Er hatte wirklich lange genug gewartet, lange genug den guten Freund gespielt. Und nach dieser mehr als schockierenden Erkenntnis brauchte er dingend Ablenkung! Egal wie falsch es wieder war… egal. Immer wieder küsste er die verführerischen Lippen, spielte mit der fremden Zunge, während die Hände des Jüngeren unablässig über seinen schlanken Körper wanderten. Es dauerte nur wenige Augenblicke, bis sich Yamato auf Taichis Schoß wieder fand, kaum in der Lage zu ergründen wie er so schnell über ihn gekommen war. Egal. Widerwillig ließ der blonde Musiker von den süßen Lippen ab, spürte Taichis heißen Atem auf seinem Gesicht. Die braunen Augen blickten ihn sehnsüchtig an und irgendwie wollte der Inhalt der Worte nicht so recht passen. Reden? Ja, das sollten sie, aber nicht jetzt. Sie hatten für den Moment genug Worte vergeudet. Mit einer kleinen Bewegung und einem frechen Grinsen entlockte er Taichi ein heiseres Stöhnen, presste sich tief in seinen Schoß, wo sich schon deutlich dessen aufkommende Erregung bemerkbar machte. Es war überdeutlich was er wirklich wollte. Langsam ließ der Sänger die Hüften kreisen, stöhnte dabei selbst leise auf und versiegelte schließlich erneut die Lippen des Dunkelhaarigen. Es fühlte sich wie immer so unglaublich an, irgendwie surreal... Mit sanften Bewegungen tastete Yamato nach dem Bund von Taichis Shirt, fuhr mit den kühlen Fingern darunter, streichelte die erhitzte Haut, ehe er doch nach dem Saum griff und den Kuss löste.

„Zieh das aus.“, hauchte er mit rauchiger Stimme, als der den Stoff auch schon nach oben schob und mit Taichis Hilfe über dessen Kopf zog.  
Sein eigens Shirt landete kaum eine Sekunde später ebenfalls auf dem Boden. Seine blauen Augen fixierten die des Sportlers und seine Finger zogen feine Linien über die gebräunte Haut. Über die Brust, das Schlüsselbein bis hin zur Schulter. Von ihrer letzten heißen Nacht vor ein paar Tagen war kaum noch etwas zu sehen. Lediglich ein verblasster dunkler Fleck war an Taichis Halsbeuge zu erkennen.  
„Ich hab dich letztes Mal ganz schön zugerichtet. Ich versuche mich dieses Mal etwas mehr zurückzuhalten…“  
Das verführerische Lächeln in seinem Gesicht überspielte eine kurz aufkeimende Unsicherheit. Taichi konnte keinen weiteren Skandal gebrauchen… Verdammt! Er wollte sich ablenken und nicht über Richtig oder Falsch nachdenken! Die unliebsamen Gedanken abschüttelnd beugte er sich langsam nach unten, nur um sanft mit der Zunge über die Reste des verräterischen Mals zu lecken, dann weiter über den Hals, hin zum Kiefer und erneut zu den geröteten Lippen. Für diesen Moment sollten sie die Realität einfach ausblenden.

~*~

Es war in Ordnung. Jetzt war es okay die heißen Küsse zu erwidern, den Kontakt der hungrigen Lippen zu intensivieren, immerhin wussten sie beide worauf das alles hinauslaufen würde. Die knisternde Spannung war den gesamten Abend schon spürbar gewesen, hatte im Grunde sogar bereits bei ihrem Aufeinandertreffen vor dem Fußballspiel in der Luft gelegen. Yamato ignorierte seinen verzweifelten Versuch doch noch am letzten bisschen rationalen Denkens festzuhalten, und trotz der angenehm warmen Temperatur erschauderte er als kühle Finger unter den Stoff seines Shirts glitten. Die Stimme des Älteren war dunkel vor Begierde und schlagartig waren sämtlichen guten Vorsätze dahin. Hastig kam er dem Befehl des Älteren nach, zog mit seiner Hilfe das störende Kleidungsstück über seinen Kopf, wobei feine Gänsehaut seinen Oberkörper überzog. Es war hoffnungslos. Er war einfach nicht in der Lage den Musiker abzuweisen. Ein einziger Blick in die blauen Augen reichte aus und er war gefangen, nicht mehr fähig klar zu denken.

Das Oberteil des Älteren folgte dem seinen, landete begleitet von einem leisen Knistern achtlos auf dem Boden. Hungrig wanderten dunkelbraune Ovale über den nackten Oberkörper und erneut stellte Taichi fest wie makellos der Sänger war. Vom noch laufenden Fernseher drangen nervige Geräusche einer Werbeeinschaltung wie im Nebel zu ihm durch, sodass er fahrig nach der Fernbedienung tastete um das störende Geräusch auszuschalten. Er wollte einfach nur Yamato hören. Die sonst so beherrschte Stimme rau und voller Leidenschaft, haltloses Stöhnen, das ihm mehr als deutlich zeigte wie sehr der Blonde ihn wollte.

Leise keuchend legte er seinen Kopf etwas in den Nacken um den geschickten Lippen so mehr Platz zu bieten, während die Fernbedienung aus seinen Fingern glitt und laut polternd auf dem Boden landete. Er hob langsam seine Arme, ließ seine Finger dann zärtlich über den Rücken des Älteren gleiten, während er den nun wieder aufgenommenen Kuss leidenschaftlich erwiderte. Seine Hände glitten aufreizend tiefer bis sie schließlich an den Bund der tief sitzenden Hose stießen, er seine Finger sanft über den rauen Stoff nach vor wandern ließ um dort kurz inne zu halten. Blinzelnd öffnete er die irgendwann geschlossenen Augen ohne den Kuss dabei zu lösen, um bloß keine auch noch so verschwindend geringe Reaktion in dem geröteten Gesicht zu verpassen. Geschickt öffnete er den Knopf der Hose, zog dann langsam den Reißverschluss nach unten, wobei er mit seinen Fingerknöcheln bewusst und mit deutlichem Druck die harte Erregung unter dem Stoff streifte.

~*~

Ein knappes Stöhnen endete an Taichis Lippen, als dieser seine Hose öffnete, dabei seine von Stoff eingeengte Erregung reizte. Automatisch drückte er sich ihm noch stärker entgegen, beendete schließlich den Kuss mit einem weiteren heißen Stöhnen. Vorsichtig lehnte sich der Blonde etwas nach hinten, richtete die Augen nach unten, beobachtete die geschickten Finger, die gerade dabei waren seine Männlichkeit zu befreien. Der Bund seiner Shorts störte etwas, sodass der Sportler diesen mit der zweiten Hand leicht nach unten zerren musste. Erregt biss sich der Musiker auf die Unterlippe, unterdrückte ein erneutes Keuchen, als warme Finger sich sanft um ihn schlossen, er zusah wie sie sich langsam auf und ab bewegten. Taichis Blick haftete die ganze Zeit auf seinem Gesicht, beobachtete jede noch so kleine Regung in seiner Mimik. Es machte ihn an, dass Taichi mittlerweile von selbst die Initiative ergriff, er sich einfach fallen lassen konnte. Mit einem leichten Ruck bewegte er sein Becken nach vorn, stieß ein wenig ungeduldig in die ihn fest umschließende Hand. An seinem Hintern konnte er deutlich spüren wie hart Taichi schon nach dieser kurzen Zeit war und ein Grinsen stahl sich auf seine Lippen. Wahrscheinlich hatte er es selbst den ganzen Tag unterdrückt, allein die vielen kleinen Zweideutigkeiten hatten es bereits verraten.

Mit leichtem Widerwillen packte er den Jüngeren an den Schultern, drückte ihn zurück in die Polsterung und richtete sich über ihm auf. Die sündigen Finger glitten dabei von seiner Körpermitte ab und mit einem provokativen Lächeln stellte er sich vor das Sofa. Die Augen direkt auf die seines Gegenübers gerichtet schob er die leichte Stoffhose samt Shorts langsam über seine Hüfte, ließ sie unachtsam zu Boden gleiten. Schließlich beugte er sich etwas vor, eroberte in wenigen Sekunden erneut die mittlerweile leicht geschwollenen Lippen, während er mit geschickten Fingern Taichis Hose öffnete.  
„Du musst mir schon etwas helfen.“  
Der schelmische Unterton in seiner tiefen Stimme nicht zu überhören zog er leicht am Bund von Taichis Hose, deute ihm damit an, die Hüfte zu heben. Mit einem einzigen schnellen Ruck beförderte er das lästige Kleidungsstück an Taichis Knöchel, wiederholte die Prozedur mit der Shorts, unter der schon überdeutlich das Ausmaß seiner Erregung sichtbar war.

Eine weitere geschmeidige Bewegung und Yamato saß wieder wie zuvor auf Taichis Schoß, blickte ihm heiß entgegen, griff nach dessen Hand und führte sie zu seinem eigenen Glied. Stöhnend schloss er die Augen, berührte dann selbst die Härte seines Liebsten, begann einen langsam steigernden Rhythmus. Sein Oberkörper knickte leicht ein und immer wieder entkam ihm ein fast genießerisches Seufzen. Sie hatten heute wirklich lange genug gewartet und sicher war auch Taichi mit seiner 'Vorstellung' zufrieden, zumindest hatte es diesen Anschein erweckt. Sanft küsste er die dunkle weiche Haut des Halses, saugte sich immer wieder unterbrochen von leisem Stöhnen an ihr fest. Warum konnte es nicht einfach unkompliziert sein? Warum konnten sie nicht auf demselben Gefühlslevel sein? Wieder presste er sich tiefer in die wohltuende Hand, legte seine Stirn schließlich auf der Schulter des Sportlers ab. Er musste endlich aufhören ständig nachzudenken.

~*~

Mit deutlichem Widerwillen ließ Taichi sich zurück auf das Sofa drücken, wobei seine Finger von Yamatos harter Körpermitte abglitten. Der dunkelhaarige Sportler schluckte schwer als er sofort für die Unterbrechung entschädigt wurde, Yamato sich lasziv lächelnd vor ihm aufrichtete um seine Hose sowie seine Shorts von den schlanken Hüften zu streifen, sich vor seinen Augen aufreizend der störenden Kleidungsstücke zu entledigen. Verdammt, er wollte den Älteren. Ein einziger Blick auf den nackten Körper reichte aus um seinen Herzschlag noch weiter zu beschleunigen, während seine Hose schon fast schmerzhaft um seine pulsierende Erregung spannte. Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihm ein heiseres Stöhnen entkam als Yamato den Knopf des ihn so einengenden Kleidungsstückes öffnete, nur notdürftig gedämpft von den Lippen, die erneut die seinen gefangen genommen hatten. Automatisch hob er sein Becken an, bewegte sich den geschickten Fingern entgegen, sodass der Ältere mühelos die Stoffhose von seinen Hüften streifen konnte. Mit seinen Füßen versuchte er noch irgendwie das noch an seinen Knöcheln hängende Kleidungsstück vollständig auszuziehen, hielt allerdings ruckartig inmitten der Bewegung inne als Yamato sich wieder auf ihm sinken ließ. Erneut stöhnte er heiser auf, umfasste folgsam die harte Körpermitte seines Partners, wobei er deutlich sehen konnte wie die feinen Gesichtszüge sich anspannten. Die von dichten Wimpern eingerahmten Lider flackerten zu, ehe schlanke Finger nun auch ihn umfassten, ihn in einem stetig schneller werdenden Rhythmus massierten und ihn bereits jetzt an seine Grenzen trieben. Was war nur so anders an dem Sex mit Yamato? Klar, als Mann wusste er genau was sich gut anfühlte, wie er ihn anfassen musste um ihn völlig um den Verstand zu bringen. Doch auch seine Exfreundinnen waren geschickt mit ihren Händen und dem Mund gewesen, und trotzdem, bei dem Älteren fühlte es sich intensiver an. Richtiger, obwohl es doch einfach nur falsch war. Er konnte die weichen Haare des Musikers an seiner Schulter spüren, die gepressten, immer wieder stockenden Atemzüge seine nackte Haut streifend, während Yamatos schlanke Finger ihn fester umschlossen, sodass er Mühe hatte seine eigenen Bewegungen gleichmäßig zu halten, überhaupt weiterhin zu fokussieren.

Schwer atmend ließ er sich weiter gegen die Polsterung der teuren Couch sinken, den Kopf leicht in den Nacken gelehnt, die Augen ebenfalls geschlossen. Mit belegter Stimme wisperte er den Namen des Älteren, ehe er fahrig seine Finger von der bereits feuchten Erregung seines Partners löste, er seine Hände stattdessen an den festen Hintern legte um Yamato ruckartig noch näher zu ziehen, wobei ihre Körper noch fester aneinander gepresst wurden. Bestimmend griff er nach dem schlanken Handgelenk, zwang den Blonden so auch von ihm abzulassen, ehe er sein hartes Glied fest gegen Yamatos drückte. Er konnte spüren wie schlanken Hüften gegen seine zuckten, wie der Ältere sich sofort gegen ihn bewegte und in rhythmischen Bewegungen presste er sich gegen das heiße Fleisch.

~*~

Sein Kopf zuckte von der gebräunten Schulter nach oben, als Taichi plötzlich seinen Hintern umfasste um ihn näher an sich zu ziehen. Die Bewegungen seiner Hand nun extrem eingeschränkt, wurde diese auch schon bestimmend von dem heißen Fleisch weggezogen, als sich auch schon Taichis Erregung hart gegen seine eigene presste. Yamato stöhnte heiser auf, schlang die Hände um den Nacken seines Liebsten, schmiegte ihre schon leicht verschwitzte Haut eng zusammen. Er spürte den stockenden Atmen des Jüngeren an seiner Brust, grub die Finger seiner linken Hand tief in den braunen Haarschopf, während sich seine Hüften immer wieder rhythmisch nach vorn bewegten. Sein Herzschlag raste und sein Körper erschauderte jedes Mal wenn Taichi seine Finger fester in seinen Pobacken verkrampfte, ihn so immer wieder harsch an sich zog. Er machte ihn wahnsinnig! Jedes Mal. Der Sex war so unglaublich intensiv, dass er mehr und mehr die Kontrolle verlor. Bei seinen ganzen Aufrissen hatte der blonde Musiker es nie geschafft und auch nie gewollt sich völlig fallen zu lassen… und jetzt? Er hatte überhaupt keine Wahl, sein Körper entschied es ohne ihn.  
Yamatos Muskeln spannten sich an, ihre harten Glieder rieben zwischen ihnen, feucht, klebrig. Er wusste nicht wie lange er noch durchhalten würde, sein Limit war schon wieder fast erreicht. Also löste er die Finger aus Taichis Nacken, drückte ihn nur ein kleines Stück von sich und griff nach dessen rechter Hand.  
Bestimmend zog er sie von seinem Hintern weg, konnte schon einen protestierenden Laut des Jüngeren hören, als durch diese Aktion ihre heißblütigen Bewegungen unterbrochen wurden.

Taichis braune Augen richteten sich auf ihn, dunkel vor Erregung und dennoch abwartend, während der Sänger seinen rechten Arm leicht nach oben zog. Federleicht ließ Yamato die schlanken Finger seines Liebsten über seine geröteten Lippen streichen, ehe er den Mund ein Stück öffnete und seine Zunge fahrig darüber gleiten ließ. Sie schmeckten salzig, nach seiner eigenen Lust und unwillkürlich entkam ihm ein gedämpftes Stöhnen. Er konnte hören wie der Sportler scharf die Luft einzog, spüren wie sein hartes Glied zwischen ihnen zuckte, während er ihm unablässig in die dunklen Augen blickte. Verführerisch führte er Zeige- und Mittelfinger in seinen Mund, saugte lasziv an ihnen, während er langsam sein Gewicht etwas nach vorn verlagerte, sich minimal auf den Knien aufrichtete. Sachte hob er sein Becken etwas an, um Taichi genügend Spielraum zu schaffen. Zumindest hoffte er, dass er diesen eindeutigen Wink verstand, als er dessen Finger ebenso aufreizend wieder aus der feuchten Hitze entließ.

~*~

Es war völlig anders als damals in der Digiwelt, als Yamato noch jede ihrer Bewegungen gesteuert hatte, kontrolliert und routiniert. Der Ältere schien mehr und mehr die Kontrolle zu verlieren, wie er selbst bereits kurz davor war sein Limit zu erreichen. Seit wann wusste der Ältere es? In welchem Moment war Yamato klar geworden, dass er mehr für ihn empfand als nur Freundschaft? Während sie miteinander geschlafen hatten? Davor? Er wusste es nicht und im Prinzip war es auch egal. Wahrscheinlich hatte er es nur dieser Tatsache zu verdanken, dass sie überhaupt nun gemeinsam hier waren, dass der Ältere ihn nicht sofort wieder aus seinem Leben verbannt hatte. Er protestierte mit einem heiseren Keuchen als Yamato seine Bewegungen unterbrach, der Musiker nach seiner rechten Hand griff um sie hochzuziehen. Erst als der Blonde seine Finger an die von ihren heißen Küssen geschwollenen Lippen führte, verstand der Sportler den Grund für die plötzliche Unterbrechung, und die braunen Augen weiteten sich leicht, während sein gebräuntes Gesicht sich noch dunkler färbte. Yamatos Blick war direkt auf ihn gerichtet als er langsam seine Lippen öffnete und die raue Zunge aufreizend über seine Finger glitt, ehe der Ältere ihn in seinen heißen Mund aufnahm. Scheiße. Yamato wusste genau wie unglaublich unwiderstehlich er gerade aussah, wie sehr er ihn in diesem Moment bereits wollte. Taichi stöhnte unterdrückt auf, konnte nicht verhindern, dass sein Unterkörper gegen den seines Partners zuckte, seine Körpermitte hart und pulsierend. Als der Ältere ihn schließlich wieder aus seinem Mund gleiten ließ und mit einer mehr als deutlichen Geste sein Becken anhob, spürte er wie sein Mund trocken wurde, er für einen Moment erstarrte. Er konnte sich kaum an das Gefühl erinnern als er damals im Alkoholrausch ohne jegliche Vorbereitung mit Yamato geschlafen hatte. Wie war es gewesen, den Blonden direkt ohne Verhütung zu spüren, ganz ohne letzte Barriere zwischen ihnen?  
Taichi presste seine Lippen aufeinander, hin und her gerissen zwischen letztem Pflichtbewusstsein und dem Verlangen seinen Kopf einfach vollständig abzuschalten. Seit dem Liebesgeständnis war er sich völlig sicher, dass er für Yamato tatsächlich die große Ausnahme war, dass der Ältere es niemals bei jemand anderem zulassen würde und dennoch... Er biss sich auf die Lippen, legte seine Hand dann an die schmale Brust, die sich unter seinen Fingern unregelmäßig hob und senkte. Sie waren kein Paar. Das zwischen ihnen war schlichtweg Freundschaft mit gutem Sex. Er durfte sich nicht dazu hinreißen lassen das auch nur für einen kurzen Moment zu vergessen.  
"Warte, Yama... Wir brauchen... Kondome..."

~*~

Yamatos Lippen hoben sich zu einem sanften Lächeln, als er die Zerrissenheit in den braunen Augen sehen konnte. Was ging genau im Kopf des Sportlers vor? Hatte er Bedenken wegen der anderen Kerle vor ihm? Eigentlich hatte Yamato geglaubt, dass er sich deutlich ausgedrückt hatte… Oder ging es um etwas anderes? Egal was auch immer der Grund war, er musste es wohl oder übel akzeptieren, wenn er die Stimmung nicht zerstören wollte. Allein der Gedanke, hier nun alles wegen eines unbedachten Streits enden zu lassen, war absurd.  
Also erhob sich der blonde Musiker schließlich komplett, schaffte Distanz zwischen ihnen, seine Stimme sanft und trotzdem voller Erregung.  
„Dann… lass uns rüber gehen.“

Mit einem leichten Kopfnicken deutete er in Richtung des Schlafzimmers, setzte sich selbst ohne auf Taichi zu warten bereits in Bewegung. Ja, er wäre gern unvernünftig. Er hatte den Dunkelhaarigen bereits einmal pur gespürt… hatte seine Hitze bis zum Finale und darüber hinaus in sich gespürt und es hatte sich richtig angefühlt. Aber offenbar nur für ihn. Sein Magen krampfte sich leicht zusammen als er die Tür zum Schlafzimmer öffnete. Es war für Taichi einfach nur Sex. Er wusste es. Warum also belastete es ihn so? Warum fühlte er sich von den schlichten und vor allem eigentlich vernünftigen Worten dennoch so zurückgewiesen?  
Stopp! Er durfte diese Gefühlte jetzt nicht zulassen! Er wollte Taichi, jetzt! Er war erregt und er würde jetzt nicht auf den Sex verzichten, weil seine Verliebtheit sich seinen Trieben in den Weg stellte!  
Er warf einen letzten verführerisch einladenden Blick über seine Schulter, ehe er im dunklen Zimmer verschwand. 

~*~

Seine angespannte Mimik löste sich, spiegelte offensichtliche Erleichterung wieder als Yamato ihm nicht widersprach, der Ältere auf seine Bemerkung hin nur ein Nicken andeutete um sich dann auch schon aufzurichten. Offenbar war dem Blonden klar, dass er diese Entscheidung nicht aufgrund der Kerle vor ihm getroffen hatte, dass er schlichtweg nicht noch eine weitere Grenze zwischen ihnen niederreißen wollte. Sich auf all den Wahnsinn einzulassen war eine Sache, doch falsche Versprechungen zu machen und unerfüllbare Hoffnungen zu wecken eine völlig andere. Er wollte den Blonden als Freund zurück und nicht ihre Beziehung zueinander komplett ruinieren. Dass dieser idealistische Gedanke widersinnig war, er im Grunde längst wusste, dass sie nicht ewig so weitermachen konnten, verdrängte Taichi. Darüber wollte er gerade einfach nicht nachdenken. Momentan funktionierte es und das war die Hauptsache.  
Benommen richtete er sich ebenfalls auf, ehe er dem Älteren dann ins Schlafzimmer nachfolgte. Kurz spielte er mit dem Gedanken die Tür hinter sich zuzuziehen, entschied sich dann allerdings doch dagegen. So würde der Raum zumindest von einem schmalen Lichtstreifen erhellt werden, er so in der Lage sein Yamato nicht nur schemenhaft in der Dunkelheit zu sehen. Noch bevor sie das Bett erreicht hatten, war er hinter dem Sänger angekommen, schlang von hinten fest seine Arme um den schlanken Körper, während er mit seinen Lippen die weiche Haut an Yamatos Hals berührte. Er konnte den raschen Puls darunter spüren, das Schaudern des Blonden, während er mit seiner Zunge langsam höher glitt, er aufreizend die Ohrmuschel nachzeichnete. Leise stöhnend presste er seinen Unterkörper gegen Yamatos festen Hintern, ließ seine harte Erregung zwischen die Pobacken gleiten, allerdings ohne in ihn einzudringen.

~*~

Ein Schaudern durchfuhr seinen Körper, als sich zwei Arme eng um ihn schlossen, dicht an den sportlichen Körper des Jüngeren zogen. Yamato stöhnte leise auf, als Taichis Lippen seinen Hals berührten, die freche Zunge eine feuchte Spur nach oben zog, seine Ohrmuschel reizte. Er war so empfindlich dort, konnte spüren wie seine Knie weich wurden, seine Erregung schon fast schmerzhaft zu pochen begann. Ein weiteres Keuchen entfloh ihm, als sich die heiße Männlichkeit seines Partners zwischen seine Pobacken drückte, er das feuchte harte Fleisch direkt an dieser empfindlichen Stelle spürte. Wollte er ihn quälen? Ungeduldig drängte er sich stärker gegen ihn, spannte sich dabei etwas an, um Taichi so noch intensiver fühlen zu können. Sacht drehte er den Kopf nach hinten, wobei die weichen Lippen von seinem Ohr abglitten, er diese so mit den eigenen in Besitz nehmen konnte. Das, was hier zwischen ihnen passierte, war nicht einfach nur Sex! Dafür, dass es angeblich nichts bedeutete, war da einfach viel zu viel Zärtlichkeit und Gefühl. Sie könnten sich wie in der Digiwelt einfach ihren Gelüsten hingeben, sich einfach aneinander befriedigen, aber es war völlig anders. Ja, er liebte Taichi, es war klar, dass es für Yamato etwas völlig anderes war. Aber was war mit dem Sportler? Warum ging er so sehr darauf ein, wenn er ihm doch eigentlich keine Hoffnungen machen wollte? Warum warf er ihn nicht einfach auf das Bett und nahm ihn? Stattdessen fühlte es sich mehr und mehr so an, als wäre das zwischen ihnen real… die sanften Küsse, die zärtlichen Berührungen. Yamato verstand es einfach nicht. Wenn es rein um die Sympathie ging… wie verhielt sich der Sportler dann bitte wenn er eine Freundin hatte? Was unterschied den Sex zu jemandem, den er liebte? Etwa nur das Kondom? War das die dünne Grenze? Kaum vorstellbar…

Mit einer sanften Bewegung befreite sich der blonde Musiker schließlich aus der warmen Umarmung, drehte sich geschmeidig zu Taichi um, blickte ihm im Halbdunkel in die vor Erregung glühenden Augen. Erneut nahm er die wundgeküssten Lippen in Besitz, legte die Hände in den Nacken seines Gegenübers. Er liebte ihn, darum die ganze Leidenschaft, die Zärtlichkeiten… aber das war doch einfach nicht richtig! Taumelnd zog er seinen Liebsten mit sich nach hinten, ließ sich endlich auf die weiche Matratze sinken, zog ihn mit sanfter Gewalt mit sich. Eine knappe Drehung genügte um die Schublade des Nachttischs zu erreichen, ein einzelnes Kondom und das Gleitgel hervor zu holen. Das knisternde Plastikpäckchen legte er neben sich auf dem Laken ab, schraubte dann mit flinken Fingern den Deckel der Tube ab. Ein verschmitztes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, als er nach Taichis Hand griff und ein wenig der kühlen Masse auf dessen Fingern verteilte.

~*~ 

Auch ohne große Erfahrung mit belanglosen One Night Stands zu haben wusste Taichi, dass er sich seltsam verhielt. Es sollte einfach nur Sex sein, ohne jegliche Gefühle, einfach nur ein Zusatz zu ihrer Freundschaft, ein Zugeständnis seinerseits um Yamato in seinem Leben behalten zu können. Um zu verhindern, dass der Ältere ihn sofort wieder ausschloss und den Kontakt erneut abbrach. Doch obwohl der Musiker nichts anderes zu erwarten schien, reduzierte er den Sex nicht nur auf das Wesentliche, widmete dem Vorspiel mehr Zeit als tatsächlich notwendig war. Natürlich, er war im Bett schon immer ein rücksichtsvoller Liebhaber gewesen, doch bei Yamato war es dennoch anders. Einerseits verlor er so sehr die Kontrolle, dass er kaum in der Lage war sich zurückzuhalten, während er andererseits ganz bewusst handelte, die haltlose Begierde mit zärtlichen Gesten sogar etwas entschärfte. Auch jetzt wollte er den Blonden so sehr, dass sein Körper vor Erregung bebte, und dennoch hielt er sich zurück, erwiderte den heißen Kuss sofort, als der Sänger den Kopf drehte und seine Lippen so wieder die seinen fanden.

Obwohl eigentlich er derjenige mit kühlem Kopf, mit rationaler Zurückhaltung sein sollte, war es Yamato der sich schließlich löste, ihn nach einem kurzen Blick über seine Schultern zu ihm umdrehte, um ihn dann erneut zu küssen, wobei der Ältere sie beide bereits zielstrebig Richtung Bett steuerte. Der dunkelhaarige Sportler keuchte leise auf als der Blonde ihn mit sich auf die weiche Matratze zog, er glücklicherweise schnell genug reagierte um sich mit einem Knie am Bettrand abzustützen, damit er nicht mit seinem vollen Gewicht gegen Yamato taumelte. Auf seine Ellbogen gestützt wandte der Ältere sich kurz zur Seite, fischte geschickt die notwendigen Utensilien aus der Schublade des Nachttischs um die kleine, bereits bekannte Tube auch schon aufzuschrauben. Da war keinerlei Scheu in dem fein geschnittenen Gesicht zu sehen als der Blonde die kühle Substanz auf seinen Fingern verteilte, die Mundwinkel dabei zu einem selbstbewussten, aufreizenden Lächeln angehoben.

Taichi schluckte schwer, beugte sich dann hastig etwas nach vor um nach dem noch in Plastik eingeschweißten Kondom zu angeln und das Päckchen wie auch beim letzten Mal ungeduldig mit den Zähnen aufzureißen. Von einem heiseren Stöhnen begleitet umfasste er seine eigene Erregung, rollte sich dann das enge Latex über. Noch ehe Yamato reagieren konnte, hatte er den Älteren an den Schultern gepackt, nutzte den Überraschungsmoment um ihn so herumzudrehen, dass er ihn mit dem Bauch voran in die Kissen drücken konnte. Vielleicht wollte ein winziger Teil von ihm sich vormachen, dass es doch nur reiner Sex war, dass es keinerlei Grund für großartige Zärtlichkeiten gab, doch diesen Vorsatz machte er sofort zunichte als er sich schließlich über den Blonden beugte, und er sofort die Tatsache nutzte, dass Yamato seinen Kopf zur Seite gedreht hatte um nach Luft zu schnappen um erneut die bereits wund geküssten Lippen zu erobern. Während er sich mit einem Arm neben dem blonden Schopf abstützte, umschloss er sich mit seiner anderen Hand erneut selbst, um sich zu positionieren, seine harte Erregung dann langsam zwischen die festen Pobacken zu bewegen.

~*~

Nicht in der Lage den Blick von Taichi abzuwenden, beobachteten blaue Augen wie der Sportler langsam, begleitet von einem erregten Stöhnen, das Latex über seine pochende Erregung rollte. Von diesem Anblick würde er wahrscheinlich niemals genug bekommen. Hatte der Dunkelhaarige überhaupt eine Ahnung wie extrem heiß er war? Wahrscheinlich schon… die eine oder andere selbstverliebte Äußerung hatte er Yamato immerhin schon auf den Tisch geknallt…  
Wie es aussah, hatte er es eilig, das letzte Mal hatte er diesen Schritt erst sehr viel später gemacht.  
Voller Überraschung schnappte Yamato nach Luft, als er fast etwas grob an den Schultern gepackt wurde und er sich im nächsten Moment auf dem Bauch wiederfand. Sein Gesicht im ersten Moment ins Laken gedrückt, drehte er keuchend den Kopf zur Seite, atmete einmal tief ein und aus, ehe der den Blick über seine Schulter nach oben warf. Ja, eilig traf es wohl wirklich gut! Seine Augen weiteten sich erneut als der Sportler sich zu ihm nach unten beugte, stürmisch seine Lippen in Besitz nahm. Die Position war zwar nicht die bequemste, aber es ging schon, die weichen Lippen des Jüngeren entschädigten ihn für seinen überstreckten Nacken. Gerade als seine Augen wieder genießerisch zugefallen waren, er sich leicht mit den Ellenbogen nach oben stützte, erstarrte er abermals, als er spürte wie Taichi sich über ihm regte, sich positionierte und dessen heiße Erregung zwischen seine Pobacken glitt.

„Wa-Warte mal!!“  
Hastig brach er den Kuss ab, das ging jetzt irgendwie etwas zu schnell, selbst für den erfahrenen Musiker. Jetzt, wo sie sich doch für die Vernunft entschieden hatten…  
Wenn Taichi auf sein Kondom bestand, tat er das auch bei seiner Vorbereitung! Etwas Muskelkater war die eine Sache, kaum laufen zu können, eine andere… Damals im Hotel hatte er selbst die Geschwindigkeit bestimmt und trotzdem hatte er am nächsten Tag mit den Konsequenzen zu kämpfen gehabt. Natürlich war er sich sicher, dass Taichi ihm nicht absichtlich Schmerzen bereiten wollte, aber wenn er das jetzt so einfach zulassen würde, wäre das der sichere Ausgang dieser Ungeduld. Mit einem kleinen Ruck drehte er sich leicht auf die Seite, verwehrte Taichi so den Einlass.  
„Willst du jetzt einfach so anfangen?“  
Sein Blick leicht empört, die feinen Augenbrauen kraus gezogen, fixierte er den im ersten Moment perplex wirkenden Sportler. Alles schön und gut, aber auch seine blinde Verliebtheit hatte Grenzen.

~*~

Und dann setzte sein Verstand doch vollständig aus. Obwohl er sich selbst noch irgendwie zur Zurückhaltung mahnte, er zumindest nicht direkt in den schlanken Körper stieß wurde ihm erst bewusst wie unglaublich vernebelt sein Kopf bereits war als Yamato unter ihm erstarrte. Die Stimme des Älteren war dunkel, sein Tonfall deutlich empört ob der Tatsache, dass er die doch extra dafür vorbereiteten Finger vollständig ignoriert hatte. Benommen blinzelnd richtete Taichi sich etwas auf, die dunklen Augen schuldbewusst auf seinen Partner gerichtet. Immer wenn er dachte, dass er sich unter Kontrolle hatte, wurde er schlagartig eines Besseren belehrt...  
"Tut mir leid. Ich... wollte nicht...", presste er mit belegter Stimme hervor, wobei sein Gesichtsausdruck deutlich zeigte wie sehr er sein unüberlegtes Handeln bereute.  
Was war nur los mit ihm? Er war niemand, der beim Sex nur auf sich selbst achtete, dem es völlig egal war ob sein Partner dieselbe Lust verspürte oder nicht. Also weshalb verhielt er sich bei Yamato ständig so hirnlos?  
Mühsam beherrscht atmete er aus, zwang dann ein entschuldigendes Grinsen auf seine Lippen. "Hör auf so verdammt heiß zu sein, dann passiert das nicht..."  
Oha. Wo war das denn jetzt hergekommen? Der dunkelhaarige Sportler konnte spüren wie sich seine Wangen röteten, während er sich etwas aufrichtete. Wie um ihm zu zeigen, dass es okay war, dass er weitermachen sollte, hob der Blonde seinen Unterkörper etwas an, ein Anblick, der den Druck in seiner Körpermitte fast unerträglich machte. Er biss sich auf die Lippen, ehe er sich erneut etwas über den schlanken Körper beugte, nun allerdings nicht um rücksichtslos aufs Ganze zu gehen. Sanft legte er eine Hand auf die feste Pobacke um diese dann etwas zur Seite zu ziehen um so in der Lage zu sein mit dem Zeigefinger der freien Hand langsam in die heiße Öffnung zu dringen.

~*~

Erleichtert atmete der blonde Musiker aus, Taichis gestammelte Entschuldigung klang fast geschockter als sein Hinweis auf das Offensichtliche. Es war schwer sich zu beherrschen, aber trotzdem mussten sie wenigstens für den Moment noch einen kühlen Kopf bewahren. Yamatos Gesicht entgleiste für wenige Sekunden und er spürte wie ihm eine leichte Röte ins Gesicht schoss. Ernsthaft? Ruckartig wandte der den Kopf weg, sodass Taichi ihn nicht mehr direkt ansehen konnte, nicht sehen konnte wie sich ein leicht selbstgefälliges Grinsen in sein Gesicht schlich. Das hörte man doch gern. Er brachte den Sportler also wieder völlig aus dem Konzept.  
Langsam zog Yamato schließlich seine Beine etwas an, stützte sich auf den Unterarmen an, hob sein Becken an um Taichi die Bewegungen zu erleichtern.

Ein leises Stöhnen entkam ihm, als er eine warme Hand auf seiner Haut spürte und wenig später den ersten Finger, der mit leichtem Druck in ihn eindrang. Seine Stirn ins Laken gepresst dämpfte der Stoff seine lustvollen Laute, als er sein Gewicht nun auf nur einen Arm verlagerte und sich mit seiner freien Hand selbst umschloss, einen langsamen Rhythmus aufnahm.

~*~

Erneut schluckte Taichi schwer als seine dunklen Augen sich auf den schlanken Körper unter ihm senkten. Einerseits war er froh darüber, dass er die Tür zum Wohnzimmer offen gelassen hatte, sodass er nun nicht nur schemenhafte Umrisse erahnen, sondern den Älteren tatsächlich deutlich sehen konnte, wodurch er andererseits allerdings kaum mehr in der Lage war das schon fast schmerzhafte Pochen seiner Erregung noch länger zu ignorieren. Wie konnte ein Mann nur ein solches Verlangen in ihm auslösen? Sein Blick wich keine Sekunde von dem blonden Musiker, der seinen Unterkörper nun noch etwas weiter angehoben hatte, um seine eigene harte Männlichkeit zu umschließen und mit seinen Fingern in langsamen, kraftvollen Bewegungen daran auf und ab zu gleiten. Kurz spielte er mit dem Gedanken Yamato daran zu hindern, nach seinem Handgelenk zu greifen, den er allerdings schnell wieder verwarf. Einmal davon abgesehen, dass der Ältere einfach einen viel zu heißen Anblick bot, war es wahrscheinlich eine vorsorgliche Maßnahme um sich selbst etwas zu entspannen. Kein Wunder, dass Yamato das nun nicht mehr voll und ganz ihm überließ, nachdem er vorhin so sehr die Kontrolle verloren hatte.

Der dunkelhaarige Sportler biss sich auf die Lippen, während er krampfhaft versuchte seine Bewegungen langsam und stetig zu halten, nicht erneut alles zu übereilen. In dieser Position war es leichter als beim letzten Mal in den Älteren zu dringen, sodass er auch als er einen weiteren Finger dazu nahm keinerlei Widerstand spürte. Erst als er einen dritten hinzufügte, fühlte er wie Yamato sich kurz anspannte, konnte hören wie die Atmung seines Partners für einen Moment stockte, ehe er gepresst ausatmete. Sofort hielt Taichi inmitten seiner Bewegung inne, beugte sich intuitiv etwas nach vor, um sanft den Nacken des Älteren zu küssen. Die blasse Haut schmeckte salzig, war bereits von einem glänzenden Schweißfilm überzogen.

„Yamato, ich…“  
Ohne es selbst zu realisieren hatte er seine Lippen geöffnet, seine Stimme belegt und rau, ehe er perplex blinzelte. Was war er gerade im Begriff zu sagen gewesen? Sein Verstand war zu benebelt um noch irgendeine Information zu greifen. Er wusste es nicht… Hastig schloss er seinen Mund wieder.

~*~

Sein Atmen ging stoßweise, seine eigenen Bewegungen denen von Taichis angepasst. Der Jüngere ließ sich im Vergleich zu vor ein paar Minuten wirklich genügend Zeit, sodass er keinerlei Schmerz verspürte, als ein zweiter Finger in ihn drang. Stetig stieß sein Partner sie tiefer, langsam, zärtlich. Seine eigene feuchte Erregung zuckte immer wieder leicht in seiner Hand, dass er gezwungen war den Druck seiner Bewegungen etwas zu reduzieren. Immerhin wollte er sich nicht frühzeitig selbst zum Höhepunkt bringen. Für einen Moment stockte sein Atem, seine Hand verharrte bewegungslos an seiner Körpermitte, als ein unangenehmes Stechen durch seinen Unterleib fuhr. Diesmal bereitete Taichi ihn wirklich gut vor, offenbar eine stille Entschuldigung für sein kopfloses Handeln vorhin. Langsam entließ er gepresst die Luft aus seinen Lungen, entspannte sich allmählich, spürte, dass der Dunkelhaarige seine Bemühungen kurz unterbrochen hatte, wohl um ihm die Möglichkeit zu geben, sich an den dritten Finger in ihm zu gewöhnen. Eine Gänsehaut breitete sich auf seiner hellen Haut aus, als er die weichen Lippen seines Liebsten in seinem Nacken spürte, seine Hand um seine Erektion erneut ihren alten Rhythmus wieder aufnahm, nur um gleich wieder zu stoppen.

Überrascht drehte der sein vor Erregung gerötetes Gesicht nach hinten, blickte in Taichis überrumpelte Augen. Was hatte er da eben sagen wollen? Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich und er versuchte sich selbst zu beruhigen. Nein, das durfte er sich nicht einreden! Sein Kopf und sein Herz wünschten es sich einfach so sehr, dass er in jedes noch so belanglose Wort viel zu viel hinein interpretierte! Allerdings machte Taichi es ihm auch nicht gerade leicht… er war viel zu zärtlich, viel zu liebevoll. Es fühlte sich… viel zu ehrlich an. Wortlos drehte er den Kopf zurück, verbarg sein nun angespanntes Gesicht in den Kissen. Das war Sex, sonst nichts. Er musst sofort damit aufhören. Taichi liebte ihn nicht! Fertig! Frustriert bewegte er sein Becken nach vorn, entzog sich so den in ihm ruhenden Fingern, ließ sie gänzlich aus sich gleiten.  
„Ich bin soweit.“  
Es war kaum zu verhindern, die Bitterkeit aus seiner Stimme zu vertreiben, doch er hoffte, dass sein Partner viel zu erregt, sein Kopf viel zu vernebelt war, um es überhaupt zu realisieren.

~*~

Was verdammt noch einmal hatte er sagen wollen? Was war ihm in diesem Augenblick durch den Kopf gegangen, das offenbar wichtig genug erschienen war um es beim Sex auszusprechen? Er wusste es nicht. Da war nur gähnende Leere, das Rauschen seines Bluts in seinen Ohren, sein rasender Herzschlag, und das Wissen, dass er fast einen nicht wieder gutzumachenden Fehler begangen hatte. Blaue Augen richteten sich auf ihn, spiegelten die Irritation und Verwirrung seiner eigenen dunklen Ovale wider. Taichi verspürte einen schmerzhaften Stich als der Ältere seinen Kopf schließlich ruckartig wieder zurückdrehte, er sein erhitztes Gesicht wieder in dem Kopfkissen vergrub und den Blickkontakt damit trennte. Der bittere Unterton in der dunklen Stimme war nicht zu überhören, führte ihm vor Augen, dass der Schaden, den er bereits angerichtet hatte, so schon groß genug war. Er hatte Yamato mit seinem seltsamen Verhalten Hoffnungen gemacht. Klar. Was sonst gab man während dem Sex von sich als eine Beteuerung wie gerne man jemand mochte. Wie hatte er nur so unglaublich dumm sein können? Er war nicht schwul, nicht in seinen ehemals besten Freund verliebt, also was hatte er mit dieser schwachsinnigen Aktion bezwecken wollen?

Der dunkelhaarige Sportler presste seine Lippen aufeinander, schüttelte dann hastig den Kopf. Sex. Es war einfach nur Sex, sonst nichts. Heiser keuchend umschloss er seine harte Erregung, das Latex feucht an seinen Fingern, die Hitze seiner pulsierenden Männlichkeit deutlich unter dem verschwindend dünnen Material zu spüren. Wie auch schon zuvor, doch nun mit deutlich mehr Vorbereitung positionierte er sich, presste seine Hüften dann in einem ruckartigen Stoß gegen den schlanken Körper, sodass er sofort mit der gesamten Spitze in die heiße Enge drang. Seine Bewegungen waren noch immer zurückhaltend, nicht fordernd genug um Yamato weh zu tun, doch die anfängliche Zärtlichkeit war vollständig verschwunden.

~*~

Seine Hand glitt von seiner harten Männlichkeit ab, grub sich, wie auch schon die andere, neben seinem Gesicht in das Kissen. Ein erstickter Schrei war nicht zu unterdrücken, als Taichis Spitze mit nur einem einzigen Ruck in ihm versank. Er spürte wie der Jüngere still verharrte, abwartend, dass er sich an das Gefühl gewöhnte, doch vorherrschend neben seiner pochenden Erregung verspürte er nur Frust. Wie konnte er nur so unglaublich dämlich sein? Er war ein Realist… er wusste, was hier passierte, hatte es von Anfang an zugelassen und trotzdem… Es tat weh. Jedes Mal wieder, wenn die Erkenntnis ihn erneut traf. Er würde das nicht lange durchhalten, bevor sein Herz endgültig daran zerbrach. Enttäuscht und irgendwie verletzt stützte er sich auf den Unterarmen nach oben, die Finger nach wie vor in das Kissen verkrampft. Er wollte diese verdammten Gedanken loswerden. Er wollte sich auf das Gefühl von gutem Sex konzentrieren. Das hatte er bisher immer gekonnt. Frust, Sex, Suff, das funktionierte immer, verdammt! Egal ob er bereit war oder nicht, alles war besser als dieses Chaos in seinem Kopf, vielleicht würde etwas Schmerz das alles vertreiben, seinen Geist endlich wieder genug vernebeln um für den Moment diese unerfüllbaren Gefühle zu verdrängen.

Ruckartig und wohl ohne, dass Taichi damit gerechnet hatte, stieß Yamato das Becken kraftvoll nach hinten, hörte das überraschte Stöhnen seines Partners, als dieser ein weiteres Stück in die heiße Enge vordrang. Es zog, brannte und brachte den gewünschten Effekt. Der Schmerz überdeckte den Schmerz. Stöhnend drückte der Blonde den Rücken durch, legte den Kopf mit aufeinander gepressten Lidern in den Nacken. Er brauchte keine Zärtlichkeit, keine unerfüllbaren Hoffnungen… also, was unterschied Taichi wirklich von diesen ganzen namenlosen Typen, abgesehen davon, dass er Yamato mehr schadete, als einer dieser hirnlosen Idioten es jemals getan hatte?

~*~

Der erstickte Schrei des Älteren ließ Taichi sofort innehalten und er konnte deutlich spüren wie Yamato sich um ihn herum verkrampfte, der schlanke Körper sich gegen die heftige Bewegung sperrte. Der dunkelhaarige Sportler presste seine Lippen fester aufeinander, blinzelte benommen als ein Schweißtropfen ihm über die Stirn ins Auge perlte, während er angespannt versuchte still zu verharren. Es fühlte sich falsch an. Alles. Er hatte gewusst, dass die Gefühle, die sie füreinander hatten, sich gravierend unterschieden. Vielleicht nicht von Anfang an. Doch selbst das Liebesgeständnis des Musikers hatte diesen Wahnsinn nicht beenden können, hatte ihn stattdessen noch verschlimmert. Er war ein Arschloch. Ganz eindeutig. Um das zu erreichen was er wollte, nahm er in Kauf Yamato zu verletzen. Und er hatte es bereits getan, nicht nur körperlich. Er überschritt permanent Grenzen, die seinem ehemals besten Freund Hoffnungen machten. Er küsste ihn grundlos. Er schlief mit ihm, immer wieder, berührte ihn, zärtlich, nicht nur rau und voller Begierde.  
Überrascht riss Taichi die Augen auf als seine rotierenden Gedanken jäh unterbrochen wurden, Yamato sein Becken ohne jegliche Vorwarnung so fest gegen ihn stieß, dass er ruckartig noch tiefer drang. Ein leises Fluchen entkam seinen Lippen, während er keuchend nach Luft schnappte, er über dem Älteren einknickte. Nur mit Mühe konnte er sein Gewicht an beiden Seiten des schlanken Körpers abfangen, seine Arme vor Anspannung zitternd, die Muskelstränge deutlich unter der gebräunten Haut erkennbar. Scheiße, was sollte das? Wollte Yamato, dass er ihm weh tat? Er konnte so unmöglich weitermachen, der Blonde umschloss ihn viel zu fest um auch nur daran zu denken tiefer zu stoßen.  
„Warte, Idiot…“, presste er mit belegter Stimme hervor, krampfhaft darum bemüht den geringen verbliebenen Teil seiner Selbstbeherrschung zusammenzukratzen.  
So war es nicht richtig. Yamato hatte ihn zuvor anders behandelt, ihm deutlich gezeigt, dass er einen besonderen Platz in seinem Herzen einnahm, und es hatte ihm gefallen. Das jetzt entsprach vielmehr ihren allerersten Berührungen in der Digiwelt, forsch und fordernd, als ob es dem Älteren nur darum ging sich so schnell wie möglich Befriedigung zu verschaffen.  
Als ob er einer dieser namenlosen Kerle war, die er sich vor ihm permanent ins Bett geholt hatte. Taichi presste seine Lider aufeinander, versuchte krampfhaft seinen viel zu schnellen Atem unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, den Nebel über seinem Verstand etwas zu lichten.

~*~

Es war falsch. Alles. Er hätte sich niemals auf diesen Irrsinn einlassen dürfen. Er hätte Taichi vor einigen Tagen, kurz nach seinem Geständnis einfach vor die Tür setzen sollen! Er wäre schon darüber hinweg gekommen, sie beiden wären das. Aber jetzt? Egal wie sehr Yamato versuchte seine Gefühle zum Schweigen zu bringen, es gelang nicht. Sein Kopf schrie ihn an, doch es half nicht. Der brennende Schmerz ließ langsam nach, seine forschen Bewegungen von warmen Händen, die sich um seine Hüften gelegt hatten, gestoppt. Er konnte Taichis Atmen in seinem Nacken spüren, notdürftig über ihn gebeugt, mit zittrigen Armen. Doch die weichen Lippen berührten ihn nicht mehr... Taichi verhielt sich anders... und das nach einem unausgesprochenen Satz.  
Warten…  
„Worauf?“

Seine Stimme rau, der Ton zynisch, richtete er sich schließlich so gut es ging auf allen Vieren auf. Er hatte dem Sportler die Zügel überlassen, in dieser Position war es ihm kaum möglich die Kontrolle zurück zu gewinnen, also musste er ihn dazu bringen, das zu tun was er wollte. Es ging um Sex… seine Verliebtheit stand ihm im Weg, führte zu nichts, also verfiel er in sein altes Muster. Es war einfacher.  
Noch einmal bewegte er sich nach hinten, versuchte sich dabei zu entspannen, Taichis Größe besser aufnehmen zu können, ohne weiteren Schmerz zu verursachen. Lustvolles Keuchen entkam seinen Lippen, wohl wissend, dass der Jüngere sicher auf ihn reagieren würde, wenn er ihm zeigte, dass er keine Schmerzen dabei hatte. Es war nicht nötig es unnötig lange herauszuzögern… schneller harter Sex, das würde genügen. Das musste es. Vielleicht würde er es dann endlich verstehen. Wahrscheinlich war es Taichi so auch lieber, brachte ihn nicht so sehr in Bedrängnis. Da war keine Liebe. Keine Chance. In einem langsamen Rhythmus drängte er sich gegen den bebenden Körper, nahm die stahlharte Erregung Stück für Stück tiefer auf. Wie lange konnte es noch dauern bis Taichis Selbstbeherrschung fiel? Bis er sich endlich vergaß und sie einfach miteinander schlafen würden ohne ständig nachzudenken? Yamato war es leid! Der ganze Tag, die Erkenntnisse waren ein einziges Desaster. Wenigstens für eine Weile wollte er vergessen, bevor es schlimmer wurde.

~*~

Ein weiteres gepresstes Keuchen entkam Taichis Lippen als Yamato seine Worte stur ignorierte, der Ältere sich ihm noch fester entgegen drückte. Obwohl es offensichtlich war, dass sein rücksichtslose Verhalten später noch schmerzhafte Konsequenzen für den Musiker haben würde, hörte dieser nicht auf, schien stattdessen nur umso mehr darauf erpicht sich selbst zu schaden. Es war kaum möglich tiefer zu dringen, der Ältere war einfach noch zu wenig vorbereitet um seine gesamte Größe vollständig in sich aufzunehmen, doch das schien Yamato nicht davon abzuhalten es dennoch zu versuchen. Schweiß perlte von Taichis Stirn, seine Mimik verkrampft, die Lider im Kampf gegen sein grenzenloses Verlangen geschlossen, seine Atemzüge gepresst und abgehakt. Sex ohne Gefühle. Offenbar war es das, was der Ältere erzwingen wollte und er war kurz davor ihm das Gewünschte zu geben, einfach loszulassen und den verbissenen Bemühungen ihrer Berührungen auch die letzte vertrauensvolle Zärtlichkeit zu nehmen und nachzugeben. Doch ein winziger Teil von ihm war noch immer nicht bereit aufzugeben, sich tatsächlich so zu verhalten wie all die namenlosen Kerle vor ihm. Er wollte etwas Besonderes sein. Egal wie egoistisch dieser Gedanke war, wie sehr er dem Blonden damit schadete, er wollte diesen Stellenwert in seinem Leben nicht verlieren.

Haltlos aufstöhnend riss er die Augen auf als Yamato seinen benebelten Zustand nutzte um sich mit einer letzten heftigen Bewegung vollständig gegen ihn zu bewegen, sodass er noch tiefer in die heiße Enge sank und plötzlich waren alle idealistischen Gedanken aus seinem Kopf verschwunden. Da war nur noch Hitze, der unbändige Drang sich Erleichterung zu verschaffen, egal auf welchem Weg. Der dunkelhaarige Sportler richtete sich schwer atmend etwas auf, grub seine Finger in die festen Pobacken, zog sich fast gänzlich aus dem schlanken Körper zurück, ehe er auch schon sofort wieder tief in ihn stieß. Da war nur Begierde, zügellose Lust, und ganz tief verborgen das Wissen einen weiteren fatalen Fehler zu begehen. Es war falsch und dennoch konnte er sich nicht stoppen, gegen den Teil in ihm ankämpfen der all das wollte, nicht nur um sich endlich Erleichterung zu verschaffen, sondern vielmehr um sich selbst zu beweisen, dass es für ihn tatsächlich nur Sex war. Sex mit seinem ehemals besten Freund, nicht mehr und nicht weniger.

~*~

Die tiefen harten Stöße des Jüngeren verursachen einen süßen Schmerz in seinem Inneren. Es verdrängte oberflächlich das Gefühl der Enttäuschung, die Bestätigung, dass er sich die letzten Tage alles nur aus Verliebtheit eingeredet hatte. Es war nicht Taichis Schuld. Er selbst hatte sich zu sehr hineingesteigert. Der Sportler hatte von Anfang an klar gestellt, dass er ihn nicht liebte, dass er nur Freundschaft wollte, aber auch zu gutem Sex nicht 'Nein' sagte. Yamato hatte seine Berührungen und freundschaftlichen Gesten überinterpretiert und genau das wurde ihm jetzt klar. Taichi war nicht anders als jeder andere Kerl mit dem er einfach Sex gehabt hatte um Druck abzubauen. Er selbst hatte ihn zu etwas Besonderem erklärt… völlig schwachsinnig.

Das Geräusch von aufeinander prallender Haut gemischt von ihrem zügellosen Stöhnen vernebelte seine Gedanken. Für den Moment war alles vollkommen egal. Da war nur noch das pochende Gefühl in seinem Unterleib. Yamatos zittrige Arme versagten schließlich den Dienst und er knickte ein, lag mit der Brust auf dem Laken, während Taichi ihn noch immer an den Hüften gepackt nach oben stetig gegen seinen Körper zog. Seine Muskeln zuckten unter seiner hellen Haut, kündigten das baldige Ende dieses rücksichtslosen Miteinanders an, aber das war in Ordnung. Schnell, hart, das genügte. Immer. Hastig schob er eine Hand zwischen seine Beine, umfasstes seine eigene Erregung, begann sie im selben harten Rhythmus zu Taichis Stößen zu massieren. Er presste die Lippen aufeinander als das Finale sich nach kurzer Zeit bereits ankündigte, er sich immer wieder enger um Taichi herum zusammenzog. Seine freie Hand grub sich in das Kopfkissen, dass die ganze Zeit seine heiße Stimme gedämpft hatte, während er einfach, ohne den Versuch zu wagen es hinauszuzögern, losließ. Mit einem kehligen Stöhnen ergoss er sich über seine Finger, während all seine Muskeln sich anspannten und sein Kopf für diesen einen Moment komplett ausgeschaltet war.

~*~

Es war leichter den Kopf auszuschalten, gar nicht mehr zu versuchen die Kontrolle zurück zu erlangen als weiterhin nachzudenken und dennoch Entscheidungen zu treffen, die zwar für den Moment richtig erschienen, die sich dann allerdings gleich darauf als folgenschwerer Fehler entpuppten. Laut stöhnend stieß er erneut in den schlanken Körper, nackte Haut prallte auf nackte Haut. Yamato reagierte auf seine harten Stöße mit selbiger haltloser Lust, und er konnte spüren wie nahe sie beide schon nach kurzer Zeit dem Höhepunkt waren. Zuvor hatten sie krampfhaft versucht das Unvermeidliche möglichst lange hinauszuzögern um ihre intensive Verbindung noch weiter aufrecht zu erhalten, doch heute war es anders. Statt dagegen anzukämpfen loszulassen trieben sie sich unermüdlich weiter dem Orgasmus entgegen, ohne zu denken, ohne zu fühlen. Unkomplizierter Sex eben, so wie er es sich gewünscht hatte.

Ein weiteres haltloses Stöhnen entkam seinen Lippen als er spüren konnte wie der Ältere sich um ihn herum verkrampfte, ehe er dann auch schon den Abgrund erreichte ohne auch nur den geringsten Versuch das Unvermeidliche noch länger hinauszuzögern. Wozu auch? Da war keine emotionale Bindung, keine Notwendigkeit irgendwelche Zärtlichkeiten zu heucheln. Schwer atmend zog er sich aus Yamato zurück, wartete nicht einmal darauf, dass sein rasender Herzschlag sich beruhigte, sondern ließ sich sofort keuchend auf den Rücken neben dem Sänger auf die Matratze fallen. Obwohl der Orgasmus intensiv gewesen war, sein Körper noch von den Nachwirkungen bebte, fühlte er sich leer. Leer und irgendwie schmutzig. Sie waren sich so nahe gewesen, lagen auch jetzt noch so eng aneinander, dass sich ihre Schultern fast berührten, dennoch fühlte es sich an als ob Yamato sich in unerreichbarer Entfernung befand, so weit weg von ihm, dass er nicht mehr in der Lage war ihn zu erreichen. Und es war seine Schuld. Er war dabei alles erneut zu ruinieren und nicht in der Lage die Abwärtsspirale aufzuhalten. Langsam drehte er seinen Kopf zur Seite, seine Lunge brannte, sein Hals rau vom haltlosen Stöhnen.  
"Alles okay?", presste er schließlich mit belegter Stimme hervor, ein verzweifelter Versuch die Situation doch noch irgendwie zu retten.

~*~

Sein Kopf schwirrte von dem heftigen Orgasmus, sein Herz schlug hart gegen seine Brust, als er auch schon spürte wie sich Taichis Finger fester in seine Pobacken gruben, er ein letztes Mal tief in ihn stieß und sich nur wenige Sekunden später aus ihm zurückzog. Mit einem dumpfen Schlag ließ er sich neben ihn auf die Matratze fallen, seine Atmung schnell und flach. Yamato fühlte sich schrecklich. Dumm und ausgenutzt. Er hätte es niemals zulassen dürfen. Rationales Denken lag ihm… er hatte es von vornherein gewusst. Als sie vor einigen Tagen so intensiv miteinander geschlafen hatten, hatte sich alles ganz anders angefühlt. Es war, als würde er Taichi mehr bedeuten als dieser in Wirklichkeit zugeben wollte und auch heute war dieses Gefühl da gewesen. Am Anfang, bis an einem gewissen Punkt die Stimmung zwischen ihnen abrupt gekippt war.  
Langsam zog er seine klebrige Hand unter sich hervor, stützte sich mit der anderen nach oben und ignorierte im ersten Moment Taichis hohl klingende Frage nach seinem Befinden. Schweigend säuberte er sich die Finger mit einem Taschentuch vom Nachttisch, knüllte es wortlos zusammen, ehe er die blauen Augen eisig auf den Sportler richtete.

Keine Gefühle. Es war besser. Er durfte ihm nicht zeigen wie verletzt er war, dass ihm in Wirklichkeit einfach nur zum Heulen zumute war. Es war schneller gegangen als erwartet. Taichi hatte ihm das Herz gebrochen… er selbst hatte das getan, in dem er sich Illusionen gemacht hatte, von denen er nicht in der Lage war sich einzugestehen, dass es eben nur das war… Wunschdenken.  
„Klar.“, erwiderte er endlich mit kühler Stimme, rutschte zum Bettrand um sich aufzurichten. Augenblicklich durchfuhr ihn ein Stechen. Scheiße. Er war selbst schuld! Er hatte es provoziert, es so gewollt. Möglichst beherrscht versuchte er sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, konnte aber genau die Blicke des Dunkelhaarigen auf seinem Rücken spüren. Sein Magen zog sich zusammen, drohte sich umzudrehen. Er fühlte sich einfach elend! Ihr lächerlicher Versuch ihre Verbindung auf diese Art aufrecht zu herhalten war gescheitert! Nach nicht mal einer Woche! Yamato konnte so nicht weitermachen… aber Taichi wieder zu verlieren machte ihm Angst. Warum konnte er nicht einfach nur Freundschaft für ihn empfinden? Warum trat er sein Wappen mit Füßen, riskierte Tsunomons Leben, zerstörte Soras Glauben an die Liebe? Wahrscheinlich war er auch unbewusst der Grund für das Versagen von Taichis Wappen… es würde in sein kaputtes Leben passen, zu seinem kaputten Charakter…

Ohne weiter auf Taichi zu achten, öffnete er eine Schublade, zog frische Shorts und ein weites Shirt heraus, wobei ihm wieder deutlich ihre Unvernunft vor Augen geführt wurde. Duschen konnte er später auch noch, im Moment wollte er einfach nur raus aus seinem Schlafzimmer. Mit wenigen, allerdings eher hölzernen Schritten trat er aus der noch offenen Tür hinaus ins Wohnzimmer, er brauchte Abstand.

~*~

Reflexartig richtete Taichi sich auf, hob seinen Arm und griff nach dem Handgelenk des Älteren, den Mund bereits geöffnet, doch in seinem Kopf herrschte Chaos. Verzweifelt versuchte er die richtigen Worte für diese katastrophale Situation zu finden, allerdings gab es sie schlichtweg nicht. Schweigend schloss er seine Lippen wider, während seine Finger von Yamatos Hand abglitten, seine dunklen Augen leer, seine Mimik gänzlich ausdruckslos, als er sich zurück auf die Matratze sinken ließ. Es war naiv gewesen zu erwarten, dass dieser Wahnsinn tatsächlich auf Dauer funktionieren würde, und im Grunde war ihnen Beiden von Anfang an klar gewesen, dass ihr filigranes Kartenhäuschen irgendwann einstürzen würde, doch der dunkelhaarige Sportler hatte einfach nicht wahrhaben wollen wie schnell es soweit kommen würde. Alles war so perfekt gewesen. Er hatte den Älteren als seinen besten Freund zurück an seiner Seite gehabt. Doch nun schloss Yamato ihn erneut aus, und er wusste nicht was er dagegen unternehmen sollte.

Leise stöhnend zog er seinen Arm über sein Gesicht, während er krampfhaft zu ignorieren versuchte wie sehr es in diesem Zimmer nach Sex roch. Er musste aufstehen und nach Hause fahren. Es war offensichtlich, dass Yamato wollte, dass er schnellstmöglich ging. Doch was dann? War es das zwischen ihnen? Wenn er nun das Apartment des Musikers verließ, würde dieser ihm überhaupt die Gelegenheit für weitere Treffen geben? Beim Sex hatte der Ältere ihn eindeutig wie einen seiner namenlosen Aufrisse behandelt, einfach nur rau und hart mit ihm geschlafen. Also würde er mit diesem Prozedere fortfahren und ihn nun wie all diese Männer vollständig ausschließen? Sein Brustkorb verkrampfte sich. Der Gedanke war unerträglich. Nachdem er einen Moment einfach nur in dem halbdunklen Zimmer regungslos auf dem Bett gelegen hatte, zwang Taichi sich schließlich aufzustehen. Mit einer monotonen Handbewegung entledigte er sich des Kondoms, knotete es zu und warf es in den Abfalleimer neben dem Bett, ehe er dann langsam den Raum Richtung Wohnzimmer durchquerte.

~*~

Seine Finger gruben sich in die Rückenlehne des Sofas, sein Blick auf den Tisch mit den beiden noch vollen Gläsern Champagner gerichtet. Soviel dazu. Jetzt gab es wohl nichts mehr zu feiern. Angespannt atmete er aus, seine blauen Augen schlossen sich deprimiert. Wie sollte es jetzt weiter gehen? Das eben… Es hätte nicht schlechter laufen können. Seine zittrigen Finger glitten mit einer nervösen Bewegung durch sein blondes Haar, während er die Augen wieder öffnete und langsam, mit vorsichtigen Schritten um das Polstermöbel schritt um die zerstreuten Klamotten vom Boden aufzuheben. Seine eigenen legte er einfach auf die Couch, sein Shirt und die Shorts reichten in der gut beheizten Wohnung für den Moment völlig aus. Taichis legte er sich ordentlich über den Arm, der Geruch des Sportlers haftete an ihnen, vertraut und angenehm. Was sollte er tun? Ein Teil in ihm wollte ihn hinauswerfen, wollte alles zwischen ihnen beenden und die Brücken erneut abbrechen, doch ein anderer wusste, dass es nicht möglich war. Selbst wenn er seine Gefühle außer Acht ließ, gab es noch immer die Probleme in der Digiwelt, die sie dazu zwangen zusammen zu arbeiten. Würde er sich wie damals verhalten, widerstrebte das wieder völlig der Bedeutung seines Wappens.

Yamato zuckte zusammen als er ein leises Räuspern hinter sich vernahm, sich langsam umdrehte und den Dunkelhaarigen in der Tür stehen sah. Sein Blick war seltsam, es war offensichtlich, dass auch ihm nicht entgangen war, dass eben etwas zwischen ihnen zerbrochen war. Etwas, das sie gerade erst wieder mühsam zusammengesetzt hatten, allerdings unter den völlig falschen Voraussetzungen. Wortlos und mit etwas unsicheren Schritten bewegte er sich in Taichis Richtung, blieb kurz vor ihm stehen, sein Gesichtsausdruck bemüht gleichgültig, während er ihm seine Sachen in die Hände drückte. Wahrscheinlich war es nicht nötig ihn darauf hinzuweisen, dass es besser war, wenn er nun einfach ging. Es tat weh und vermutlich schaffte er es nicht seine Gefühle vollkommen zu verbergen, sein Herz schlug schmerzhaft gegen seine Brust, seine Haltung angespannt, aber er durfte es ihm nicht zeigen. Sie hatten sich gemeinsam in diese Situation manövriert, doch grundsätzlich fühlte sich Yamato wie der eigentliche Idiot. Er hatte es einfach nicht verstanden und die Erkenntnis warf ihn wieder meilenweit zurück. Gerade jetzt, wo er der Meinung war, sein Leben wieder etwas in den Griff zu bekommen.  
„Ich brauche Soras Nummer, schreib sie mir… einfach auf. Ich gehe duschen.“  
Damit wandte er sich endgültig von Taichi ab, kehrte ihm erneut den Rücken zu und ließ ihn ohne ein weiteres Wort zurück.

~*~

Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet den Älteren im Wohnzimmer vorzufinden, hatte eigentlich erwartet, dass Yamato bereits wieder ins Bad verschwunden war um die verbliebenen Spuren seines Höhepunkts abzuwaschen. Doch der Blonde hatte sich offenbar dazu entschieden erst für Ordnung zu sorgen, zumindest lag ihre Kleidung nicht mehr auf dem Boden verstreut. Einen winzigen Moment hielt er seine dunklen Augen einfach nur auf seinen ehemals besten Freund gerichtet, seine Mimik angespannt, seine Mundwinkel verkrampft. Er wollte ihn nicht verlieren. Nicht schon wieder. Sie hatten so unglaublich viel Zeit ohne einander aufgrund eines dämlichen Missverständnisses verschwendet. Klar, die Situation nun war eine völlig andere, viel festgefahrener und schwieriger zu bewältigen, doch sie hatten schon so viele Herausforderungen in der Vergangenheit zusammen gemeistert. Das konnte nun doch unmöglich das endgültige Aus ihrer Freundschaft sein. Nur weil Yamato in ihn verliebt war, mehr für ihn empfand als er erwidern konnte? Taichi schluckte schwer, ballte seine Hände unbewusst zu Fäusten, ehe er Yamato dann mit einem unbeholfenen Räuspern auf sich aufmerksam machte.

Der distanzierte Ausdruck in den blauen Augen versetzte ihm einen Stich und er spürte schlechtes Gewissen in sich aufsteigen als der Ältere hölzern auf ihn zu trat. Schon am Gang des Blonden war erkennbar, dass der heftige Sex natürlich nicht ohne Nebenwirkungen geblieben war, dass offenbar jeder Schritt unangenehm schmerzte. Hilflos rang er erneut um Worte, doch Yamato kam ihm zuvor, drückte ihm wortlos seine Klamotten in die Hand. Obwohl der Musiker es nicht laut aussprach, so war es dennoch klar, dass diese Geste einem Rauswurf gleichkam. Er sollte gehen und das am besten sofort. Der Ältere versuchte es zwar so gut es ging vor ihm zu verbergen, doch er konnte die Anspannung in dem blassen Gesicht sehen, die krampfhafte Bemühung, vor ihm bloß keine Emotionen zu zeigen. Taichi presste seine Lippen aufeinander. Wieso waren sie nicht einfach in der Lage diese ganze Farce aufrechtzuerhalten? Der Sex war perfekt gewesen, und abgesehen davon hatte es sich tatsächlich wieder wie früher angefühlt. Als ob er seinen besten Freund tatsächlich zurückbekommen hatte. Doch mit Yamatos Gefühlen für ihn war es offenbar einfach unmöglich so weiterzumachen. Die schlichten Worte ließen ihn perplex blinzeln, doch noch ehe er antworten konnte, hatte Yamato sich schon umgewandt und war im Bad verschwunden.

Ein unterdrückter Fluch entkam seinen Lippen, während er die freie Hand hob um sich in einer frustrierten Bewegung durch die wirren Haare zu fahren. Und jetzt? Sollte er tatsächlich gehen? Immerhin hatte er heute eindeutig schon genug Schaden angerichtet... Scheiße, wie hatte er sich nur dazu hinreißen lassen Yamato so hart und rücksichtslos zu nehmen? Er konnte die Gefühle des Älteren zwar nicht erwidern, aber den Sex dennoch nur auf etwas rein Körperliches zu reduzieren hatte sich schlichtweg falsch angefühlt. Als ob es ihm egal gewesen war wen er in diesem Moment zum Druckablassen benutzte. Erneut stieß er einen frustrierten Fluch aus, während er widerwillig begann sich anzuziehen. Wieso hatte er sich nur so wenig unter Kontrolle wenn es um Yamato ging? Weshalb verletzte er den Blonden permanent obwohl er ihm doch so wichtig war? Mit ausdrucksloser Mimik fischte er schließlich eine alte Rechnung aus seiner Geldbörse, zog dann noch einen Kugelschreiber aus dem Seitenfach seiner Sporttasche um Soras Nummer auf die Rückseite des Belegs zu kritzeln. Obwohl sich ihre Telefonate schon vor der Katastrophe mit Yamato reduziert hatten, konnte er diese immer noch mühelos auswendig. Erneut spürte er schlechtes Gewissen in sich hochsteigen, doch er kämpfte das negative Gefühl sofort hinunter. Sora wollte mit Yamato reden, da konnte er gerade ohnehin nicht wirklich helfen... Einen Augenblick starrte er abwesend auf den weißen Zettel, ehe er den Kugelschreiber erneut hob, die Spitze erneut über das Papier kratzte. Achtlos stopfte er den Stift zurück in seine Tasche, warf einen letzten Blick zur Badzimmertür, bevor er sich dann endgültig zum Gehen wandte, wenig später die Haustüre begleitet von einem leisen Klicken hinter sich ins Schloss zog.

//Es tut mir leid.// 

~*~ TBC ~*~


	15. Sora

„Es ist jetzt schon fast eine Woche. Meinst du, sie ist in Ordnung?“  
Mimi drehte eine Strähne ihres rosa Haares um ihren Zeigefinger, stützte das Kinn auf ihrer freien Handfläche auf. Ja, sie hatte diese Frage nun jeden Tag gestellt und jedes Mal bekam sie die gleiche Antwort. Kôshiro lehnte sich in seinem Bürostuhl zurück, die Augen nachdenklich geschlossen. Er verstand sie, aber er glaubte auch Gennai.  
„Mimi, Gennai hat mir in seiner letzten Mail versichert, dass ihr nichts passiert! Wir können nur daran glauben und hoffen, dass er Recht hat.“  
„Aber was, wenn etwas Unerwartetes passiert? Können wir wirklich nichts tun?“  
Die Stimme seiner Verlobten klang ernsthaft besorgt, doch etwas anderes konnte Kôshiro ihr einfach nicht sagen. Sie waren gezwungen zu warten. Sein Blick wanderte zum Fenster, draußen schneite es seit Tagen ununterbrochen. Auch wenn es Gennai bisher offenbar geglückt war jeden Verdacht von ihnen abzulenken, so bestand dennoch die Gefahr, dass etwas durchsickerte. Sie konnten nicht noch die Aufmerksamkeit der Presse oder gar der ganzen Welt gebrauchen, wenn ihre Gruppe schon untereinander uneins war.

Am späten Abend ihres letzten Treffens als Mimi schon völlig frustriert ins Bett verschwunden war, hatte er wie üblich vor seinem Laptop gebrütet und da war es passiert. Ein weiteres Signal eines offenen Tores zur Digiwelt. Das seltsame Icon hatte sich erneut geregt, eine weitere Botschaft von Gennai war angekommen. Seitdem war Sora in der Digitalen Welt verschwunden und sie konnten nichts tun als warten und den Worten ihres alten Freundes Glauben schenken, wenn dieser sagte, dass Sora nichts passieren würde.  
„Wir können nur warten. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich weiß, es ist schwer, aber vielleicht schafft Sora es zusammen mit Piyomon ihr Problem mit dem Wappen zu lösen. Nur weil Taichi und Yamato es nicht geschafft haben, heißt das nicht, dass Sora es nicht kann!“  
Er versuchte so aufbauend wie möglich zu klingen, doch so wirklich glaubte der Computerfreak auch nicht an das, was er eben gesagt hatte. Er machte sich ebenfalls große Sorgen. Sie wussten nicht wo die Wurzel des Problems lag, ihr Treffen hatte im Grunde nichts gebracht, als dass sie sich gegenseitig Vorwürfe gemacht hatten. Ihre Gruppe war zerrüttet… und drei ihrer Mitglieder hatten wirklich große Probleme. Es war ein Grund warum er nicht noch mal versucht hatte sie alle zusammen zu bringen. Streit brachte sie nicht weiter. Er brauchte mehr Informationen.

„Hikari hat mich vorhin angerufen.“, riss Mimi ihn schließlich aus seinen Gedanken: „Sie hat seit ein paar Tagen versucht Sora zu erreichen… Ich hab ihr gesagt, dass sie Verwandte besucht… Ich fühle mich schlecht dabei alle anzulügen, aber ich will nicht, dass Sora noch mehr Probleme bekommt, wenn sie zurückkommt! Ich mache mir Sorgen um sie... Aber ich hab das Wappen der Aufrichtigkeit! Was ist, wenn ich jetzt auch Probleme bekomme?“  
Die Sorge war nicht unbegründet. Niemand konnte sagen was der Auslöser für das Versagen der anderen drei Wappen gewesen war. Wer sagte also, dass es sich nicht auch auf die übrigen übertragen konnte?  
„...wie ein Virus…?“, murmelte Kôshiro abwesend, während Mimi eine Augenbraue anhob, ihren Verlobten kritisch musterte.  
„Hörst du mir zu?“  
Mit einem leicht beleidigten Gesichtsausdruck stützte sie sich schließlich vom Tisch hoch, stemmte dann die Hände in die Hüften.  
„Ich meine das Ernst!“   
Die dunklen Augen des Rothaarigen blickten sie aufmerksam an, ehe er seinen Blick wieder auf den Bildschirm richtete: „Ich auch...“  
Schnaubend drehte sich die junge Frau um, steuerte den Ausgang des keinen Arbeitszimmers an.  
„Mit dir kann man wirklich nicht über seine Sorgen reden!“  
Sie warf einen letzten Blick über ihre schmale Schulter, erkannte, dass ihr Verlobter schon wieder tief in seine Recherchen vertieft in den Monitor blickte und ein leichtes Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen. Vielleicht war er nicht der einfühlsamste Mann, aber wenn sie jemandem zutraute eine Lösung für ihre Probleme zu finden, war es Kôshiro. Auch wenn es hieß zu warten… und zu hoffen, dass Sora nichts in der fremden Welt geschah…

~*~

Yamato hatte keine Ahnung wie lange er schon am Boden seiner Dusche unter dem heißen Wasser saß. Es hatte schon lange seine entspannende Wirkung verloren, brannte nur noch auf seiner schon leicht geröteten Haut. Er konnte sich nicht aufraffen… zu groß die Angst, Taichi noch einmal zu sehen. Vielleicht war er ja schon lange gegangen… aber vielleicht auch nicht. Seine Stirn lehnte auf seinen angezogenen Knien, während das Wasser unablässig in sein Genick prasselte. Was sollte er nur tun? Er wollte Taichi nicht verlieren… aber bei ihm sein konnte er unter diesen Umständen auch nicht. Er konnte ihm nicht den guten Freund vorspielen, den er sich wünschte, dann mit ihm schlafen und so tun als wäre alles in bester Ordnung. Warum konnte der Sportler das nicht verstehen? Langsam hob er den goldenen Schopf etwas an, ehe er sich umständlich und mit einem Ziehen im Unterleib aufrichtete. Trotz Taichis gründlicher Vorbereitung schmerzte sein Körper. Sie hatten sich nicht genug Zeit gelassen… der Sex war zu schnell zu heftig gewesen, doch genau das hatte der Musiker gewollt. Er wollte, dass der Jüngere ihm weh tat… körperlich… um die seelischen Schmerzen zu überdecken. Yamato hatte Taichi nicht anders behandelt als jeden anderen Kerl vor ihm. Eine schnelle Nummer… das war es. Aber es fühlte sich schrecklich an. Falsch. Immer noch. Der Sex zwischen ihnen war vorher perfekt gewesen, unvergleichbar.

Seine Finger tasteten nach dem Regler, schalteten das Wasser endlich ab. Die kalt wirkende Luft des Badezimmers bescherte ihm eine Gänsehaut als er aus der dunstigen Dusche stieg, doch er hatte es nicht sonderlich eilig damit sich abzutrocknen. Nur ganz langsam schlüpfte er in seine Shorts, sein Shirt, stets begleitet von einem unangenehmen Stechen. Zögerlich blieb er vor der Tür stehen, betrachtete den Türgriff eine Weile, bis er die Augen kurz schloss und ihn tief durchatmend herunterdrückte. In der Wohnung war es still… Nach wie vor brannte nur das Licht im Wohnzimmer. Mit wenigen Schritten stand er neben dem Sofa, inmitten des Raumes und erkannte, dass er allein war. Niemand war hier. Ein kurzer Blick in den Eingangsbereich bestätigte es, Taichis Schuhe und Jacke waren verschwunden, er war gegangen. Augenblicklich zog sich sein Magen zusammen, seine Muskeln spannten sich an. Taichi war weg…  
Seine getrübten blauen Augen schwenkten zum Wohnzimmertisch. Er musste diese Flaschen los werden… vielleicht hätten sie sich erst damit betrinken sollen… vielleicht…-

Nein. Seufzend atmete er aus, es hatte doch einfach keinen Sinn. Es war absehbar gewesen… Irritiert fiel sein Blick auf einen Zettel auf dem gläsernen Tisch. Es sah aus wie eine alte Quittung. Langsam nahm er das Stück Papier auf, erkannte eine Telefonnummer… und vier schlichte Worte darunter. >>Es tut mir leid.<<  
Seine Beine gaben kraftlos unter ihm nach und er knüllte das dünne Papier in seiner Hand zusammen, während er ein leises Schluchzen nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte.  
Warum, verdammt?? Zitternd legte er sich eine Hand in das blasse Gesicht, spürte wie brennende Tränen über seine Wangen liefen. Scheiße! Warum war alles so kompliziert? Warum konnte Taichi ihn nicht einfach auch lieben? Es tat so schrecklich weh es endlich wirklich zu verstehen. Es war einfach nicht möglich seine Tränen noch länger zurückzuhalten. Warum auch? Niemand war hier… er war völlig allein. Er musste sich vor niemandem rechtfertigen.  
Dass die Zahlen auf dem Zettel die Nummer seiner Ex-Freundin waren, um die er gebeten hatte, war für diesen Moment völlig unwichtig. In diesem Zustand konnte er sowieso mit niemandem sprechen…

Verkrampft drehte er sich ungelenk auf die andere Seite. Die Sitzfläche seiner Couch war breit, aber dennoch nicht zum Schlafen ausgelegt. Trotzdem hatte er es nicht geschafft sein Schlafzimmer für längere Zeit zu betreten. Es roch nach Sex, erinnerte ihn an die letzten fatalen Stunden, die alles zwischen ihnen wieder zerstört hatten. Wütend hatte er das Fenster aufgerissen und die Tür hart hinter sich ins Schloss geworfen. Vermutlich war es in dem unliebsamen Zimmer mittlerweile eiskalt… alle Gerüche weitestgehend verschwunden, doch er konnte nicht hinein. Er musste sein Bett neu beziehen… er konnte nicht mehr darin schlafen, solange es nach Taichi roch.  
Die Digitalanzeige seines Receivers zeigte mittlerweile eine viel zu frühe Uhrzeit an und er wusste nicht ob er wirklich geschlafen hatte oder nicht. Immer wieder drehte er sich von Seite zu Seite, schloss die Augen und öffnete sie wieder… fast im stündlichen Takt. Sein Gesicht spannte ein wenig, er hatte es nicht verhindern können, dass sich der ganze Frust einen Weg nach draußen gesucht hatte, doch besser fühlte er sich nicht. Es war Glück, dass er die nächsten beiden Tage keine Termine wahrnehmen musste. So wäre er ein gefundenes Fressen für die Paparazzi.

Geschlaucht und mit schmerzenden Gliedern richtete er sich schließlich auf, fixierte abermals den zerknitterten Zettel auf dem Wohnzimmertisch. Die Worte versetzten ihm einen erneuten Stich, doch er versuchte es zu ignorieren. Tief einatmend griff er nach seinem Handy, vollkommen irrelevant ob es erst 7 Uhr morgens war… er würde es jetzt versuchen. Sie befanden sich immerhin in einem Ausnahmezustand, oder? Eine leichte Aufregung überkam ihn, als er die Zahlen eintippte und das erste Freizeichen in der Leitung ertönte. Egal, er musste mit Sora sprechen… und versuchen wenigstens mit ihr alles in Ordnung zu bringen.

~*~

Sora zog leicht die Stirn kraus, ihre Pupillen bewegten sich hinter den noch fest verschlossenen Augenlidern, das blasse Gesicht angespannt. Aus der Ferne drang leises Meeresrauschen an ihre Ohren, und eine leichte Brise, die den Geruch von Salzwasser zu ihr herüber trug, veranlasste die junge Frau schließlich dazu blinzelnd die Augen zu öffnen. Leise stöhnend hob sie einen Arm um ihr Gesicht vom gleißenden Sonnenlicht abzuschirmen, wandte sich leicht zur Seite, wobei feiner Sand von ihrem Körper rieselte.  
"Sie ist wach! Lauft weg!"  
"Ich habe doch sofort gesagt, dass es keine gute Idee ist sie im Sand zu vergraben!"  
Aufgeregtes Stimmengewirr war zu hören, und als sie ihren Kopf erneut drehte, stoben kleine Wesen zur Seite, flüchteten sofort. Digimon. Selbst in ihrem noch benommenen Zustand war ihr bewusst, dass sie sich nicht mehr in Tokyo befand, sie offenbar tatsächlich in die fremde Welt zurückgekehrt war. Sie kannte diese Digimon Spezies nicht, doch es schien keine Gefahr von ihnen auszugehen. Vielmehr schienen die kleinen Wesen einfach nur neugierig und verspielt. Ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, doch die Erkenntnis darüber, dass sie zurück in der Digiwelt war überraschte sie nicht so sehr, wie es vielleicht hätte sollen. Hatte sie zuvor schon bereits befürchtet, dass sie die dritte Person in ihrer Gruppe war, die Probleme mit ihrem Wappen hatte, so war ihr plötzlicher Ausflug in die Digiwelt nun die eindeutige Bestätigung dieser Annahme. Sie hatte sich jahrelang gewünscht zurückkehren zu können, Piyomon und die Anderen alle wiederzusehen. Sie hatte ihren Digimonpartner vermisst, oft an die Abenteuer in der fremden Welt zurückgedacht, doch irgendwann waren die Erinnerungen verblasst ebenso wie der Schmerz über die Trennung. Sie war erwachsen geworden, hatte sich damit abgefunden, dass die Tore für immer verschlossen und eine Rückkehr unrealistisch waren. Kôshiro hatte es jahrelang ohne Erfolg versucht, also wo war der Sinn sich verzweifelt an eine utopische Hoffnung zu klammern? Irgendwann war der Tag gekommen, an dem sie ihr Digivice das erste Mal zu Hause auf dem Schreibtisch vergessen hatte, und nicht sehr viel später der Tag an dem sie es bewusst nicht mehr in ihre Tasche geschoben hatte. Manchmal war es besser Dinge zu verdrängen, nicht mehr krampfhaft zu versuchen an ihnen festzuhalten. So wie es auch mit Yamato gewesen war.

Sora presste ihre Lippen aufeinander, ehe sie sich dann mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung aufrichtete. Noch mehr Sand rieselte von ihrem Körper, und erneut quietschten die Digimon auf, versuchten sich hintereinander zu verstecken, während sie mit großen Augen zu ihr herüberblickten. Ein schwaches Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen.

„Ihr braucht keine Angst zu haben, ich tue euch nichts.“  
Noch blieb sie im warmen Sand sitzen, um den aufgeregten Haufen nicht mit ihrer Körpergröße zusätzlich einzuschüchtern.  
„Mein Name ist Sora. Und wer seid ihr?“  
Scheu kamen die kleinen weißen Flauschbälle mit den langen Ohren näher.  
„Wir sind Pafumon, wir wohnen hier im Dschungel.“, wurde ihr schließlich zögernd geantwortet, worauf Soras Mundwinkel sich noch etwas weiter hoben. Diese Konversation war nahezu nostalgisch, weckte Erinnerung an ihr erstes Aufeinandertreffen mit Pyokomon. Einmal von der Tatsache abgesehen, dass ihr Digimonpartner sie damals bereits gekannt und sie schon erwartet hatte.  
„Habt ihr vielleicht Piyomon…“  
Sora hielt inmitten des Satzes inne, ihre Mimik verkrampfte sich, ehe sie sich dann zwang weiterzureden.  
„Habt ihr Pyokomon gesehen?“  
Wenn Koromon und Tsunomon aufgrund Taichis und Yamatos Probleme mit ihren Wappen nicht mehr in der Lage waren zu digitieren, dann ging es Pyokomon wahrscheinlich nicht anders. Eines der kleinen Wesen hopste näher, legte den Kopf etwas schief als ob es angestrengt nachdenken würde, ehe die riesigen Augen sich dann erhellten.  
„Ja. Ich habe ein Pyokomon hier in der Nähe gesehen. Wir haben uns bereits gewundert, was ein solches Digimon hier bei uns sucht. Wir können dich zu ihm bringen!“  
Schwer atmend stolperte Sora hinter den Pafumon her, während sie sich mehrere Male fragte, wie die kleinen Wesen so unglaublich schnell sein konnten. Ihr Shirt klebte schweißnass an ihrem Oberkörper, und sie konnte spüren wie ihre helle Haut brannte, obwohl sie sich mittlerweile zumindest im Schatten des dichten Dschungels aufhielten. Um einem ausgewaschenen Sonnenbrand entgegen zu wirken, war es aber wohl schon zu spät gewesen. Ein leiser Schmerzenslaut entkam ihren Lippen als sie erneut mit ihren nackten Sohlen auf spitzes Geröll trat, doch sie zwang sich weiter zu laufen um zu verhindern, dass sie den Anschluss zu den Digimon verlor. Gerade als die junge Frau dann schließlich dehydriert und völlig am Ende ihrer Kräfte ihr Schritttempo drosselte um aufzugeben, drang eine bekannte Stimme zu ihr herüber, und sie riss ihren auf den Boden gesenkten Blick hoch. Schlagartig war sämtliche Erschöpfung vergessen.

„Sora!“

Sie spürte wie ihr Tränen in die Augen stiegen, und hastig ging sie in die Knie, sodass Pyokomon in ihre Arme hopsen konnte, in welche das kleine Wesen sich sofort vertrauensvoll schmiegte. „Ich habe dich so sehr vermisst, Sora!“  
„Ich dich auch…“, wisperte sie mit belegter Stimme und erst jetzt wurde ihr in vollem Ausmaß bewusst wie sehr ihr das Partnerdigimon tatsächlich gefehlt hatte.  
„Es tut mir so leid, dass ich nicht früher zurückkommen konnte.“  
Fest presste sie den kleinen flauschigen Körper an sich, ihre Wangen feucht von den Tränen, die sie nicht länger hinunterblinzeln hatte können.  
„Du bist groß geworden, Sora.“  
Ja. Das war sie. Erwachsen. Nicht mehr das kleine Mädchen, das sie früher gewesen war. War Pyokomon immer schon so winzig gewesen? Oder lag es schlichtweg daran, dass sie selbst viel größer war als damals?  
„Ich bin so froh, dass du da bist! Tsunomon und Koromon haben erzählt, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Und plötzlich konnte ich auch nicht mehr digitieren. Ist in der Menschenwelt alles in Ordnung?“  
Soras Mimik verkrampfte sich, während sie um Worte rang.  
„Es… tut mir leid… es ist alles meine Schuld…“

Und dann hatten sie geredet. Das kleine Rudel aus Pafumon hatte sich irgendwann verabschiedet, gelangweilt von den Erzählungen über Dinge, die ihnen sowieso nichts sagten, sodass Sora sich schließlich alleine mit Pyokomon unterhalten konnte. Es war so vieles geschehen in den letzten Jahren, und als sie schließlich innehielt, realisierte die junge Frau, dass es bereits dämmerte. Sie hatte Angst vor Pykomons Reaktion gehabt, sich vor Ablehnung und Distanz gefürchtet, doch die Augen des Digimons waren weiterhin voller Zuneigung auf sie gerichtet.  
„Selbst du kannst nicht immer nur an andere denken, Sora.“  
Die Stimme des kleinen Wesens war sanft, während er sich fester an sie drückte.  
„Es ist ganz in Ordnung manchmal auch egoistisch zu sein.“  
Wie um seine eigenen Worte zu bestätigten, nickte Pyokomon heftig.  
„Das hättest du schon viel öfter sein sollen!“  
Erneut kämpfte Sora gegen aufsteigende Tränen an, wischte sich hastig mit dem Handrücken über die Augen.  
„Menschen sind kompliziert, und ich muss gestehen, dass ich nicht alles verstehe, was bei dir passiert ist, aber ich weiß, dass ihr alle zusammengehört. Yamato, Taichi, du und all die Anderen, die ihr hier zusammen für uns gekämpft habt. Manchmal hilft es schon miteinander zu reden.“ Ein schwaches Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen, während Sora langsam nickte. Ihr Herz schmerzte noch immer, an Yamato zu denken tat weh, aber dennoch fühlte sie sich etwas besser. So war es früher schon gewesen. Egal wie festgefahren eine Situation erschienen war, mit ihrem Partnerdigimon zu reden hatte sie immer aufgeheitert, sie dazu gebracht verbissen weiterhin ihr Bestes zu geben. Natürlich war Mimi immer für sie da, doch manche Dinge konnte sie selbst ihrer besten Freundin nicht erzählen. Umso schöner war es nun sich alles von der Seele zu reden, selbst über ihre Eifersucht auf Taichi zu sprechen. Vielleicht konnte Pyokomon ihr nicht helfen das Problem zu lösen, darum musste sie sich ganz alleine selbst kümmern, doch alleine die Tatsache, dass das Digimon sie nicht für ihre egoistischen Gedanken verurteilte, half immens. „Danke…“  
Ihre Stimme war kaum mehr als ein leises Wispern, und erneut drückte sie das Digimon an sich, ehe sie Pyokomon sanft wieder auf dem Boden absetzte.  
„Ich sollte wohl besser zurück, nicht wahr? Um dafür zu sorgen, dass alles wieder gut wird. Immerhin war ich doch schon früher die Mama unserer Gruppe…“  
Ein leises Lachen folgte ihren Worten, und erneut wischte Sora sich über die von Tränen glänzenden Wangen.  
„Es wird bestimmt alles wieder gut. Immerhin bist du schon immer stark gewesen.“  
Aufmunternd schmiegte sich Pyokomon an ihr Bein, ehe das Digimon erneut in ihre Arme sprang.  
„Du kommst wieder, ja? Sobald alles geklärt ist! Wir warten hier auf euch!“  
Obwohl Sora sehen konnte, dass ihr Partner sich krampfhaft darum bemühte es sich vor ihr nicht anmerken zu lassen, konnte sie dennoch sehen, wie auch Pyokomon mit den Tränen kämpfte. „Versprochen. Ich komme wieder. Ich bringe Süßigkeiten mit. Und Fotos. Versprochen.“, wiederholte sie erneut mit belegter Stimme, während sie das flauschige Wesen erneut fest an sich drückte.  
„Bis bald. Grüße die Anderen von mir. Wir sorgen dafür, dass alles wieder in Ordnung kommt!“

Als Sora die Augen wieder öffnete, war es dunkel und kalt. Ihr Schlafzimmer wurde nur von dem gespenstischen Licht des Computerscreens erhellt, auf den Wangen spürte sie noch immer die Spuren von mittlerweile getrockneten Tränen. Obwohl der Abschied wieder schwer gewesen war, zierte ein leichtes Lächeln ihre Lippen als sie sich aufrichtete um die Decke über ihren auskühlenden Körper zu ziehen. Pyokomon hatte Recht. Sie waren ein Team und sie gehörten zusammen. Wie hatte sie das nur vor Eifersucht und Schmerz heraus vergessen können? Die junge Frau zuckte zusammen als plötzlich der Klingelton ihres Handys durch den Raum hallte und hastig tastete sie nach dem Mobiltelefon. Eine Nummer, die nicht in ihrem Telefonbuch eingespeichert war. Kurz blieb ihr Blick an der Datumsanzeige hängen, doch vielmehr als die Tatsache, dass offenbar eine Woche verstrichen war, irritierte sie die Uhrzeit. Wer rief sie zu so einer unchristlichen Zeit an? Natürlich, sie war nun mehrere Tage verschwunden gewesen, doch sie bezweifelte nicht, dass Kôshiro den wahren Grund ihrer Abwesenheit verschleiert hatte. Das Technikgenie hatte mit Sicherheit gesehen, dass sich ein Portal geöffnet hatte. Und er hatte ohnehin gewusst, dass sie die weitere Schwachstelle in ihrer Gruppe war… Zögernd hob sie schließlich ab, presste das Telefon dann an ihr Ohr.

„Ja?“

~*~

Er war nervös. Warum zum Teufel war er nur so nervös? Yamatos Augen fixierten mit kritischem Blick das kleine Namensschild über dem Klingelknopf.  
>>Takenouchi Sora<<  
Es schien Jahre her zu sein, dass er seine Ex-Freundin gesehen hatte und mehr oder weniger stimmte das sogar. Auf dem Treffen vor einer Woche hatte sie nicht wie sie selbst gewirkt, irgendwie fremd. Und auch vor einigen Stunden am Telefon, abgesehen von ihrem ersten Schock, klang sie verändert. War wirklich er der Auslöser für ihre Probleme? Irgendwie wollte es nicht so Recht in seinen Kopf, warum ausgerechnet er Schuld daran tragen sollte. Ihre Beziehung war Jahre her, wie konnte es also sein, dass sein Coming Out sie derartig aus der Bahn geworfen hatte, dass es sich sogar auf ihre Wappen auswirkte? Vielleicht irrte sich Taichi einfach… Trotzdem, er musste mit ihr sprechen… und wenn es nur ein alter Freundschaftsdienst war, sich nach ihrem Wohlbefinden zu erkundigen.

Ein letztes Mal atmete er durch, ehe seine, in schwarze Handschuhe verpackten Finger sich endlich hoben und den kleinen Knopf betätigten. Sein blondes Haar war wie immer unter einer dunkeln Schildkappe versteckt, seine auffälligen blauen Augen durch eine Sonnenbrille vor der Welt abgeschirmt. Es wäre sicher eine interessante Schlagzeile, wenn man ihn hier entdecken würde, aber weder sich noch Sora wollte er das antun. Überrascht zuckte er fast unmerklich zusammen, als die Tür sich öffnete und ihm eine verunsichert wirkende junge Frau entgegen blickte. Sora war klein, zierlich und wirkte im Augenblick unheimlich zerbrechlich, sodass der blonde Sänger sofort eine seltsame Angst in sich verspürte. Er wollte ihr nicht noch mehr Kummer bereiten, man sah ihn ihr jetzt bereits deutlich an.  
„Hallo, bitte entschuldige meinen Überfall. Danke, dass du dir Zeit für mich nimmst.“  
Seine Stimme klang ruhig und aus irgendeinem Grund reuevoll. Es blieb nur zu hoffen, dass er mit diesem Gespräch wenigstens eines ihrer Probleme zum Besseren wenden konnte.

~*~

Nervös zupfte Sora an ihrem weiten Pulli herum, den sie über die engen schwarzen Leggins gezogen hatte. Vor ihr auf dem Tisch stand eine Tasse mit dampfendem Kaffee, den sie bisher vollständig ignoriert hatte. Stattdessen wanderten ihre rotbraunen Augen das gefühlt hundertste Mal in den letzten fünf Minuten zu der modernen Uhr neben dem Küchenschrank, deren Zeiger sich unaufhörlich weiter auf die volle Stunde zu bewegten. Yamatos Anruf war völlig aus dem Nichts gekommen, hatte sie für einen Moment vollständig aus der Bahn geworfen. Die Stimme ihres Exfreundes hatte müde geklungen, was bei seinem Terminkalender allerdings auch nicht sonderlich erstaunlich war. Sie hatten nur kurz gesprochen, der Ältere hatte sie um ein Treffen gebeten, und sie hatte eingewilligt. Nicht nur das, sie hatte den Musiker gleich für denselben Tag zu sich eingeladen. Jetzt, da der Zeiger der Uhr unbarmherzig weiterrückte, fragte sie sich inständig welcher Wahnsinn sie in diesem Augenblick geritten hatte, doch im Grunde lag die Antwort auf der Hand. Der Anruf war wie ein Zeichen gewesen. Ein Hinweis darauf, dass es an der Zeit war nicht länger wegzulaufen, sondern sich ihren Problemen und Ängsten zu stellen. Dass Yamato von sich aus einen Schritt auf sie zumachte, der Ältere tatsächlich sie zuerst kontaktiert hatte, war erstaunlich genug, diese Chance durfte sie nicht ungenützt verstreichen lassen.

Pyokomon hatte Recht. Bevor sie überhaupt als Paar zueinander gefunden hatten, waren sie enge Freunde gewesen. Ihre ganze Gruppe unzertrennlich, verbunden durch die gemeinsamen Erinnerungen an die Abenteuer in der Digiwelt. Sie war kein Traumtänzer, nein. Die Sache mit Yamato war längst Geschichte, ihre Beziehung schon vor etlichen Jahren gescheitert, doch wer sagte, dass sie nicht auf einem anderen Weg wieder zueinander finden konnten? Und selbst wenn das nicht möglich war, so verdiente der Ältere für diesen Schritt auf sie zu zumindest die Chance offen mit ihr zu reden. Sie zuckte erschrocken zusammen als genau in dem Moment als sie mit einer zittrigen Hand die Tasse an ihre Lippen führen wollte die Türklingel durch den Raum schrillte, und nur mit Mühe konnte sie verhindern, dass das Heißgetränk über den Rand schwappte. Sora schluckte schwer, schloss kurz die Augen und atmete tief durch, ehe sie dann die Tasse abstellte und entschlossen die Haustür ansteuerte. Der Ausflug in die Digiwelt war nur kurz gewesen, doch er hatte ihr Mut gegeben. Das Gespräch mit Pyokomon war exakt das gewesen, was sie gebraucht hatte um zumindest ein bisschen zurück zu ihrem alten Ich zu finden.

Sie spürte wie ihr Mund trocken wurde als sie schließlich zögernd die Tür öffnete, sie direkt in blaue Augen blickte. Wann hatte sie Yamato das letzte Mal alleine getroffen? Abseits von ihrer Gruppe? Es musste zu ihrer Schulzeit gewesen sein… Halt suchend vergruben sich ihre Hände in den grobmaschigen Stoff ihres Pullis, während sie ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen zwang.

„Nichts zu danken. Ich… hatte ohnehin keine Pläne…“  
Das Verhalten des Musikers verunsicherte sie. Wusste er es nicht? Hatte Kôshiro den Anderen nicht darüber Bescheid gegeben, dass sie in der Digiwelt gewesen war? Schon zuvor am Telefon hatte Yamato sich in keiner Weise darüber geäußert, und auch jetzt nichts. Zögernd trat sie etwas zur Seite um dem Blonden Platz zu machen und ihn damit stumm herein zu bitten.  
„Möchtest du Kaffee? Oder irgendetwas anderes zu trinken?“  
Hastig bückte sie sich um aus dem kleinen Schrank neben der Tür ein Paar Gästepantoffeln zu fischen, und sie fein säuberlich vor dem Älteren auf den Boden zu stellen.

~*~

Mit zögernden Schritten betrat er die kleine Wohnung seiner Ex-Freundin,. Es war angenehm warm und roch nach demselben blumigen Duft den Sora bereits zu ihrer Schulzeit als Parfum getragen hatte. Dankend nickte er ihr zu, als sie die Gästepantoffeln vor ihm abstellte und er sogleich die nassen Straßenschuhe und die wärmende Winterjacke auszog, diese ordentlich im Eingangsbereich an den dafür vorgesehen Platz räumte. Seine Handschuhe stopfte er dagegen achtlos in eine der Jackentaschen, während er die Mütze an denselben Kleiderhaken hängte, sich danach beiläufig mit einer Hand durchs Haar fuhr. Trotz allem waren seine Finger gerötet von der Kälte, den letzten Weg zu Soras Wohnblock hatte er zu Fuß zurück gelegt, bewusst auf einen Fahrer verzichtet, um seine Gedanken vor diesem wichtigen Gespräch zu ordnen. Wenigstens schneite es heute nicht, doch der Frost hielt an, zeigte deutlich wie sehr die Zeit drängte.  
„Gern, eine Tasse Kaffee klingt nicht schlecht.“  
Erneut hoben sich seine Lippen zu einem freundlichen Lächeln, während er sich die leicht ausgekühlten Hände rieb und Sora in die Wohnung folgte.  
Es fühlte sich seltsam an mit ihr allein zu sein und nach all den Jahren schlich sich plötzlich ein beklemmendes Gefühl in seine Brust. Die Trennung war damals nicht leicht für die rothaarige junge Frau gewesen. Es musste sich für sie unheimlich plötzlich angefühlt haben, doch Yamato hatte lange mit sich gehadert. Er hatte eine ganze Weile gebraucht um es zu akzeptieren. Doch die Fakten hatten ihn überrannt, ihm deutlich vor Augen geführt, dass er egal wie sehr er es versuchte, egal wie oft er auch mit ihr schlief, es immer unmöglicher wurde. Letztlich hatte sich der Gedanke Sora noch einmal so zu berühren schrecklich falsch und unfair angefühlt. Seine Sinne stets auf etwas anderes zu lenken, dass es überhaupt geklappt hatte… zu verstehen, dass seine Freundin ihn nicht erregte, war damals eine bittere Erkenntnis gewesen.

Müde und geschlaucht von der letzten Nacht, die ihm noch immer im Kopf und den Gliedern steckte, setzte er sich schließlich an den Tisch, beobachtete Sora, wie sie an ihrer Kaffeemaschine herumwerkelte. Ein surrendes Geräusch drang an seine Ohren, als sie ein Pad einlegte und den Startknopf betätigte. Nur wenig später stand eine dampfende Tasse Kaffee vor ihm. Yamato legte die Hände an das heiße Porzellan als Sora sich ihm direkt gegenüber setzte und fixierte sie mit den Augen.  
Wie sollte er anfangen? Mit einfachem Small Talk? Nein, das würde sie nicht weiter bringen.  
Ein letztes Mal senkte er seinen Blick in das schwarze Heißgetränk, verkrampfte die Finger um die weiße Tasse. Er musste ehrlich, aber auch feinfühlig sein...  
„Wie geht es dir? ...und ich will dabei nicht um den heißen Brei reden, ich hoffe du verstehst mich. Ich weiß nicht ob ich mich irre oder überschätze, aber ich hab das Gefühl, dass ich mich bei dir entschuldigen muss.“  
Gut, es war vielleicht nicht die sensibelste Art dieses Gespräch zu starten, aber eben darum war er hier… er wollte wissen ob er etwas tun konnte, wenn er überhaupt wirklich der Grund für Soras Probleme war. Nach wie vor zweifelte er keine Sekunde daran, dass sie das dritte Wappen besaß, das zu diesem Chaos beitrug.

~*~

Nachdem sie das Telefonat mit Yamato beendet hatte, hatte sie sich eine ausgiebige Dusche gegönnt, ihre Haare, die sich im Dschungel in eine Art Besen verwandelt hatten, von Sand und den Überresten des Blätterdickichts befreit. Wie bereits befürchtet hatte ihre helle Haut die lange Zeit in der prallen Sonne nicht völlig unbeschadet überstanden, doch sie war einigermaßen in der Lage gewesen den Sonnenbrand mit ihrer langen Kleidung und viel Make-up zu verbergen. Mit zitternden Fingern legte sie schließlich ein frisches Tab in die Kaffeemaschine, froh darüber zumindest für den Moment eine Beschäftigung zu haben. Für einen Moment waren nur die Geräusche des teuren Apparats zu hören, ein Geschenk von Mimi, das die Jüngere ihr zu Weihnachten beinahe aufgezwungen hatte, ehe ein monotones Piepsen in Kombination mit dem Aufleuchten des grünen Lämpchens verkündete, dass die Tasse fertig gefüllt war. Zögernd stellte sie das dampfende Getränk vor Yamato auf dem Tisch ab, dessen schlanke Finger sich sofort dankbar um das warme Porzellan schlossen. Mit aufrechtem Rücken ließ sie sich schließlich auf den anderen Stuhl sinken, die Anspannung in ihrem schmalen Gesicht erkennbar. Als der Musiker schließlich zu reden begann, zuckte sie leicht zusammen, einerseits überfahren von der direkten Konfrontation, andererseits froh darüber, dass Yamato nicht versuchte mit Smalltalk heile Welt zu simulieren.  
Für einen Augenblick war es völlig still, nur das leise Knacken der auskühlenden Kaffeemaschine sowie das gleichmäßige Ticken der Uhr war zu hören, ehe Sora dann langsam ihren Kopf schüttelte.  
„Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen.“", antwortete sie schließlich leise, die Finger halt suchend um die Tasse verkrampft.  
„Ich... Ich hätte es nur gerne von dir gehört, nicht aus den Medien.“  
Sie presste ihre Lippen aufeinander, und ihr Brustkorb zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen.  
"Ich weiß, das mit uns ist lange her, und für dich wahrscheinlich keinen weiteren Gedanken mehr wert, aber nicht jeder ist so leicht in der Lage mit der Vergangenheit abzuschließen."  
Langsam hob sie ihren Blick an, zwang sich Yamato nun direkt anzusehen. Das blonde Haar wirkte ungewöhnlich durcheinander, an manchen Stellen von der Schirmkappe eingedrückt, und nun im hellen Licht der Küche waren die tiefen Ringe unter den blauen Augen noch deutlicher erkennbar. War es wirklich nur die stressige Arbeit, die dem Blonden so zusetzte? Oder waren da noch andere Dinge, die der Ältere bei ihrem letzten Treffen für sich behalten hatte?  
„Was ist mit dir und Taichi?“  
Sie hatte genug von all der Geheimniskrämerei. Wenn Yamato hierher gekommen war um klaren Tisch zu machen, dann sollte er gewillt sein ihr auch alles zu erzählen. Egal wie weh die Wahrheit tun mochte.  
„Ein Blinder sieht, dass zwischen euch etwas nicht stimmt. Der Presse könnt ihr vielleicht das heile Aufleben eurer Freundschaft vorgaukeln, aber wir sind nicht dumm, Yamato.“  
Sie schluckte schwer, schloss kurz die Augen, ehe sie sie erneut auf den Älteren richtete.  
„Du siehst nur Taichi. Das war schon immer so.“  
Ihre Stimme war sanft, ihr Tonfall ruhig und in keiner Weise angriffslustig oder vorwurfsvoll.

~*~

Sein Mund fühlte sich trocken an und Soras Worte, auch wenn er schon mit so etwas gerechnet hatte, trafen ihn. Es stimmte, bis zu ihrem Treffen hatte er keinen Gedanken an sie oder ihre vergangene Beziehung verschwendet. Auch als er sich vor der gesamten Presse geoutet hatte, war ihm nicht eine Sekunde in den Sinn gekommen mit seiner Ex darüber zu sprechen, sie hatte schlicht keinen Platz in seinem Kopf gehabt, war völlig vergessen.  
„Doch. Es tut mir leid… Ich bin überhaupt nicht auf die Idee gekommen, dass es dir etwas ausmachen könnte. Eben… weil es schon so lange her ist. Ich will auch, dass du weißt, dass ich dich damals nicht ausgenutzt habe. Ich hab es einfach nicht besser gewusst...“  
Er erwiderte den direkten Blick, wollte ihr zeigen, dass er seine Worte aufrichtig meinte, doch als Taichis Name fiel, wandte er die Augen ab, starrte nervös in seine Kaffeetasse. Zögernd hob er sie an, nahm einen Schluck von dem dunklen, dampfenden Inhalt, ehe er sie lautlos zurück auf die Tischplatte stellte. Was sollte er dazu sagen? Die Wahrheit war, dass er selbst nicht wusste, was mit ihm und Taichi war. Nach gestern. Ohne den Blick zu heben, drehte der das warme Porzellan in den Händen, merkte nicht wie unsicher er in diesem Moment wirkte.

„Das ist… kompliziert.“  
Schlicht und einfach, aber die Wahrheit. Er glaubte nicht, dass Sora wirklich hören wollte was in den letzten Wochen zwischen den ehemals besten Freunden passiert war. Mal davon abgesehen, dass er Taichi keinen Ärger machen durfte. Auch wenn er nicht glaubte, dass Sora ihn verraten würde, bestand doch eine geringe Möglichkeit. Dieses Risiko konnte er nicht eingehen, oder?  
„Taichi… hat mir immer viel bedeutet, daran hat sich nichts geändert. Aber es kann nicht mehr wie früher werden. Du weißt selbst, dass mein Wappen nicht mehr funktioniert…“  
Langsam hob er nun doch den Blick, er konnte den Frust darin nicht verbergen, doch was sollte er tun? Er konnte Soras Frage ja nicht komplett aus dem Weg gehen. Er schuldete ihr Antworten.

~*~

Die Worte des Älteren taten weh, doch zumindest versuchte Yamato nicht die Wahrheit zu leugnen, auch nicht zu beschönigen, dass er vor seinem Outing keinerlei Gedanken an sie verschwendet hatte. Sie konnte dem Musiker keine Vorwürfe machen. Ihre Beziehung lag etliche Jahre in der Vergangenheit, im Grunde waren sie auch nicht lange zusammen gewesen, eine klischeehafte Jugendliebe während der Schulzeit eben. Sie verstand selbst nicht, weshalb sie sich noch immer derartig an die Zeit von damals klammerte, warum sie einfach nicht in der Lage war loszulassen. Vielleicht weil es nie einen richtigen Abschluss gegeben hatte. Weil damals alles viel zu schnell gegangen war, der Ältere sie dazu gezwungen hatte von einem Moment auf den anderen damit klar zu kommen, dass das mit ihnen nicht länger funktionieren würde. Und dann war Yamato auch schon vollständig aus ihrem Leben verschwunden. Und nicht nur aus ihrem…

Soras Mimik verkrampfte sich als die blauen Augen sich auf die Kaffeetasse senkte, Yamato den Blickkontakt brach, kaum, dass sie Taichis Namen erwähnte. Ihre Finger schlossen sich fester um ihre Kaffeetasse, ohne dass sie Anstalt machte tatsächlich von dem mittlerweile nur noch lauwarmen Inhalt zu trinken. Obwohl sie versuchte dagegen anzukämpfen, konnte sie nicht verhindern, dass erneut Eifersucht in ihr hochstieg und hastig presste sie ihre Lippen aufeinander um die ihr bereits auf der Zunge liegende bittere Bemerkung hinunterzuschlucken, sich selbst zum Verstummen zu bringen. Für einen weiteren Moment war nur das Ticken der Uhr zu hören, ehe der Ältere langsam seinen Kopf hob, blaue Augen sich zögernd erneut auf sie richteten. Sie konnte den Frust darin sehen, ebenso wie die Müdigkeit und sie konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren, dass zumindest ein Teil von ihr Mitleid mit ihrem Exfreund verspürte. Als sie schließlich die Stille brach, war ihre Stimme ausdruckslos und ruhig.

„Berichtige mich wenn ich falsch liege, allerdings bezweifle ich stark, dass deine Beziehung zu Taichi noch irgendetwas mit „Freundschaft“ zu tun hat, Yamato.“

~*~

Für einen kurzen Moment weiteten sich die blauen Augen des Musikers, ehe ihm ein hoffnungsloses Schnauben entkam. Voll ins Schwarze. Seine Lippen zu einem bitteren Lächeln angehoben, senkte er die Augen zurück auf die Tasse. Sollte er es ihr wirklich einfach so erzählen? Sollte er es einfach zugeben? Ging das nicht zu weit? Allerdings… er hatte noch mit keiner Menschenseele darüber gesprochen und auch wenn Sora sicher nicht die beste Wahl war um sich ihr anzuvertrauen, so kämpfte sich die Frustration haltlos an die Oberfläche.  
„Ich liebe ihn.“  
Seine stimme klang farblos, war aber deutlich und ohne Zögern. Eine Sekunde presste er die Lippen aufeinander, hob dann aber trist den Blick. Er war ihr eine Antwort schuldig.  
„Ich liebe ihn, aber es ist nicht gegenseitig. Wir sind kein Paar und auch keine Freunde… vielleicht etwas dazwischen, oder aber auch nicht. Ich weiß es nicht. Die letzten Wochen, seit wir in der Digiwelt gestrandet sind, waren… verwirrend und haben mehr Schaden angerichtet, als sie gut gemacht haben. Er hätte mich einfach in Ruhe lassen sollen. Aber Taichi liegt es nicht einfach nachzugeben.“  
Ein knappes bitteres Lachen folgte seiner Offenbarung, während er den Blick erneut abwandte. Er konnte etwas in Soras Augen sehen, wusste aber nicht wie er es deuten sollte. Vielleicht war es ein Fehler gewesen, aber irgendwie fühlte es sich gut an, es endlich einmal auszusprechen, seine Gedanken jemandem mitzuteilen, ohne sie tief in sich zu begraben und daran zu verzweifeln.

*~

Rotbraune Augen weiteten sich, und für einen Moment entglitten ihre feinen Gesichtszüge, während sie Yamato einfach nur fassungslos anstarren konnte. Ja, sie hatte damit gerechnet, die Zeichen längst gesehen, doch es direkt aus dem Mund des Musikers zu hören, das hatte sie nicht erwartet. Und doch, da waren sie, die drei kleinen Worte, die Yamato ihr nie gesagt, auf die sie in den paar Monaten ihrer Beziehung vergeblich gewartet hatte. Es tat weh. Ihr Herz schmerzte und jeder Atemzug brannte, doch verbissen blinzelte sie die aufsteigenden Tränen hinunter. Zuallererst waren sie Freunde gewesen. Und genau das musste sie nun sein - ein Freund, eine Stütze und das offene Ohr, das der Ältere gerade brauchte. Ihre Rollen hatten sich verändert. Sie war schon lange nicht mehr Yamatos feste Freundin, doch wer sagte, dass das die einzige Möglichkeit war um an der Seite des Blonden bleiben zu können? Yamato hatte sich ihr geöffnet, sich dazu entschieden ehrlich und mit offenen Karten zu spielen, obwohl er ihr ebenso gut auch eine klare Antwort verweigern hätte können. Sie war nicht naiv, Taichi war in diesem Fall als Gesprächspartner keine Option, und wahrscheinlich war sie schlichtweg die Erste gewesen die Yamato so direkt mit diesem Thema konfrontiert hatte, dennoch... Er hatte dieses Geheimnis ihr anvertraut, das ursprüngliche Vertrauen ihrer engen Freundschaft war noch immer da.

Sie blinzelte kurz, wischte sich dann verstohlen über die Augen, ehe sich ihre Lippen zu einem mitfühlenden Lächeln hoben.

„Das klingt nach Taichi, ja.“  
Und plötzlich war es leichter alles zu akzeptieren, hinzunehmen, dass sie und Yamato sich schon vor Jahren getrennt hatten. Das erste Mal seit dem tränenreichen Ende redeten sie wieder normal miteinander. Vielleicht war es mitunter auch ihre Schuld gewesen, dass der Ältere sie, je mehr sie versucht hatte ihn zurück zu bekommen, umso mehr ausgeschlossen hatte. Sie hatte Dinge erzwingen wollen, die nicht möglich gewesen waren, dem Blonden damit ganz bewusst die Option genommen als Freund in ihrem Leben zu bleiben.  
„Ich... weiß nicht was da zwischen euch läuft und ich maße mir nicht an darüber zu urteilen, aber... vielleicht solltest du versuchen dich damit zufrieden zu geben, was er dir geben kann?“ Die junge Frau blinzelte perplex über ihre eigenen Worte, darüber dass sie sie ehrlich und aufrichtig meinte. Sie war immer eifersüchtig auf die enge Bindung der beiden Freunde gewesen, ohne zu ahnen welches Geheimnis der Ältere mit sich herum schleppte, nun sah sie alles mit anderen Augen.  
„Manche Dinge lassen sich nicht erzwingen. Mach nicht denselben Fehler den ich damals begangen habe...“  
Sie löste zögernd ihre Hand von der Kaffeetasse um sie stattdessen scheu auf Yamatos zu legen. „Er sieht so schon nur dich. Verlang nicht das Unmögliche...“

~*~

Im erstem Moment spannte sich sein ganzer Körper an. Yamato konnte nur zu deutlich die ersten Tränen in den rotbraunen Augen der jungen Frau erkennen. Hing sie nach all den Jahren wirklich noch so sehr an ihm, dass es sie so sehr verletzte? Aber selbst wenn, er konnte ihr nichts geben und das wusste sie. Der plötzliche Wandel ihres angespannten Gesichts beruhige ihn, die Tränen verschwanden und endlich konnte er hinter der fremden Fassade wieder seine ehemalige Freundin erkennen, die immer ein aufmunterndes Wort für jede Situation übrig hatte. Sie alle hatten sich verändert, doch irgendwo in ihnen, ob nun in Sora oder Taichi, steckte noch immer das Kind von damals. Ein sanftes Lächeln legte sich auf Yamatos Züge. Das machte doch immerhin schon etwas Hoffnung, oder? Vielleicht konnten sie es doch gemeinsam irgendwie schaffen, dieses Chaos abzuwenden.

Irritiert blickte er auf Soras warme Hand, sie fühlte sich zart und zerbrechlich an. Das war alles einfacher gesagt als getan. Taichi konnte ihm Freundschaft anbieten… und auch Sex… aber weder das Eine noch das Andere war genug… und zusammen funktionierte es nicht. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie Recht und er musste sich damit abfinden, dass er, wenn er Taichi nicht verlieren wollte, seine Gefühle zurückstellen musste. So wie Sora es tat. Es war offensichtlich, dass ihr dieses ganze Thema stark zusetzte, sie sich aber entschlossen hatte ihm eine Freundin zu sein… Taichi hatte Recht gehabt, er bedeutete ihr noch etwas… und zwar genug, dass sie ihn losließ, endlich mit der Vergangenheit abschloss, um wieder mit ihm befreundet zu sein. Vermutlich wäre das auch für ihn selbst der richtige Weg… doch so schnell ging es nicht. Es würde dauern… er brauchte Abstand.

„Danke… Ich weiß, dass du Recht hast...“  
Seine Lippen hoben sich zu einem traurigen Lächeln, als er ihr endlich wieder in die Augen blickte. Dieses Gespräch tat ihm gut. Er hatte sich lange niemandem mehr anvertraut, dieses Gefühl hatte er beinahe vollkommen vergessen.  
„Sora, wenn es irgendetwas gibt, dass ich tun kann um dir mit deinem Wappen zu helfen, dann sag es mir.“  
Mit einer schnellen Bewegung drehte er seine Hand, umschloss mit seinen schlanken Fingern dann die der jungen Frau. Er hatte dieses Gefühl völlig verdrängt, doch es fühlte sich instinktiv richtig an. Vielleicht war es eine gute Sache eine alte Freundschaft wieder neu aufleben zu lassen.

~*~

Der Blick des Älteren versetzte ihr einen Stich, und für einen winzigen Moment verkrampften sich ihre Mundwinkel. Niemand hatte gesagt, dass es leicht werden würde ihre Gefühle für den Älteren zu begraben, schon gar nicht nach so langer Zeit. Doch sie war nie jemand gewesen der schnell aufgab, der nicht in der Lage war zu kämpfen. Dennoch war es hart dieses Gespräch zu führen, in den Gesichtszügen des Älteren zu lesen wie wichtig Taichi ihrem ehemaligen Freund war. Hatte Yamato jemals so intensiv für sie empfunden? Sora schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. Es war eine sinnlose und überflüssige Frage, deren Beantwortung die jetzige Situation nicht ändern würde.  
Sie zuckte leicht zusammen, hob überrascht den Blick an als der Ältere plötzlich nach ihrer Hand griff und sie sanft drückte. Sora konnte spüren wie sich ihre Wangen dunkler färbten, doch sie versuchte es weitgehend zu ignorieren.  
„Danke.", antwortete sie schließlich schwach lächelnd, ehe sie kaum merklich den Kopf schüttelte.  
„Aber ich glaube, ich muss das alleine schaffen..."  
Kurz blickte die junge Frau auf ihre verschränkten Hände, ehe sie dann erneut den Kopf hob.  
„Ich war in der Digiwelt und habe mit Pyokomon gesprochen...“, begann die Rothaarige schließlich nach kurzem Zögern, während sie ihre Hand langsam zurück zog um sie wieder um die Kaffeetasse zu schließen.  
„Ich will nicht, dass unsere Partner... unsere Freunde verschwinden...“  
Sie biss sich auf die Lippen, nicht in der Lage ihre Emotionen länger zu verbergen, atmete dann tief durch.  
„Ich versuche das alles auf die Reihe zu bekommen, ich... gebe mein Bestes um Taichi nicht länger dafür verantwortlich zu machen, dass das zwischen uns nicht funktioniert hat... aber ich kann nicht eure Wappen retten. Taichi ist nicht alles, Yamato. Deine Freunde brauchen dich ebenfalls, auch nach jahrelanger Funkstille noch...“  
Der Ausdruck in ihren Augen war sanft, doch ihr Tonfall ernst und nachdrücklich.  
„Und was Taichi betrifft... Was ist überhaupt mit ihm los? Weiß er, was du für ihn empfindest? Wie hat er darauf reagiert?“  
War das das Problem des Wuschelkopfs? Der fehlende Mut sich mit Yamatos Gefühlen auseinanderzusetzen? Dann mussten sie den Sportler doch eigentlich nur zu einem offenen Gespräch zwingen um sein Wappen wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Aber war es wirklich so leicht?

~*~

Die blauen Augen weiteten sich überrascht als Sora ihre Hand langsam zurückzog. In ihrer Mimik war deutlich zu erkennen, dass sie erneut mit den Tränen kämpfte, ihre Wangen gerötet, die Augen glasig. Sie war also ebenfalls in der Digiwelt gewesen? Warum hatte Kôshiro sie nicht informiert? Wie lange war Sora verschwunden, ohne dass man es ihnen gesagt hatte? Die Zeit verstrich dort immerhin anders… Doch ehe er diese Fragen stellen, seinem Unmut über die mangelhafte Kommunikation in der Gruppe kundtun konnte, stockte ihm für einige Sekunden der Atem.  
„Was?“  
Sein Blick fassungslos auf die junge Frau gerichtet schüttelte er hastig den Kopf: „Taichi hat damit nichts zu tun, Sora… Damals… Wir waren einfach Freunde. Bitte denk nicht, dass er der Grund für unsere Trennung war. Das wäre ihm gegenüber nicht fair. Wenn, dann bin ich der Einzige, der Schuld hat. Ich hatte zu dieser Zeit nicht 'diese Art' Interesse an ihm. Gut, ja. Ich kann nicht abstreiten, dass…“  
Kurz brach er ab, rieb sich dann verlegen am Hinterkopf, während er den Blick kurz abwandte. Um es Sora zu erleichtern, sollte er vielleicht wirklich ehrlich sein, auch wenn es sie im ernsten Moment verletzen konnte. Noch einmal atmete er tief durch, ehe er die Augen wieder auf sie richtete.

„Ich hab im Laufe unserer Beziehung immer mehr gespürt, dass da etwas nicht richtig war… Zuerst wollte ich es einfach ignorieren, aber mit der Zeit hat es sich dir gegenüber nur noch unfair angefühlt. Schließlich musste ich es einsehen und damit klar kommen… Sora, wir waren noch in der Schule und ich wusste einfach nicht wie ich damit umgehen sollte. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich damit so sehr verletzt habe, aber ich konnte nicht anders. Ich hab mich Taichi anvertraut… oder zumindest wollte ich es. Er dachte, ich mache einen Witz und, na ja, du kennst ihn ja. Das hat mich dermaßen aus der Bahn geworfen, dass ich nicht wusste wem ich sonst noch vertrauen soll. Du und Taichi wart meine wichtigsten Ansprechpartner. Dich hatte ich zutiefst verletzt und mein bester Freund nahm mich nicht ernst. Da bin ich gegangen.“  
Die Erinnerung an diese Zeit schmerzte und sein Magen zog sich heute noch zusammen, wenn er an die Trennung zurückdachte. Soras Tränen, ihr absolutes Unverständnis und seine Unfähigkeit es ihr zu erklären oder sie wenigstens ein bisschen zu trösten.  
Er konnte ihr ansehen wie sehr sie seine Worte auch jetzt wieder verletzten, sie versuchte ihren Kummer zurückzuhalten, doch es war sinnlos.

Seine Finger krampften sich auf der Tischplatte zusammen und sein Blick schwenkte durch den Raum. Er konnte den Anblick ihrer Augen kaum noch ertragen, aber er schuldete es ihr. Sie sollte endlich verstehen und dann damit abschließen können. Zumindest hoffte er das.  
„Taichi hat mich auf Takerus und Hikaris Hochzeit angesprochen… Wir haben uns danach getroffen und fürchterlich gestritten. Dann hat er mir aber immerhin geglaubt.“  
Ein zynisches Lachen unterbrach seine Erzählung. Seufzend schüttelte er den Kopf und fuhr sich mit einer Hand nervös durchs blonde Haar. Er würde es ihr erzählen… Alles. Er musste es endlich loswerden! Alles!  
„Wir wurden in die Digiwelt gerufen… das Meiste hat Taichi auf dem Treffen bereits erzählt… aber das war nicht alles. Wir sind… uns 'näher' gekommen und ich bin Schuld, ich hab ihn dazu gebracht. Ich glaube, dort gingen unsere Probleme eigentlich erst wirklich los. Darum hat man uns auch unverrichteter Dinge zurückgeschickt. Ich weiß nicht mal wann ich mich in ihn verliebt habe, bemerkt hab’ ich es erst später…“  
Er konnte sehen wie sich Soras Gesichtszüge immer mehr anspannten, sie wahrscheinlich gerade Gedanken vor Augen hatte, auf die sie wohl lieber verzichtet hätte. Aber so war es nun mal.

„Ich… hab es ihm gesagt. Nach unserem Treffen. Dann ist alles außer Kontrolle geraten. Taichi hat mir gesagt, dass er meine Gefühle nicht teilt. Er ist ja immerhin auch nicht schwul.“  
Seine Finger entkrampften sich, nur um sich nervös ineinander zu verhaken, seine Augen nun fest auf die Tischplatte gerichtet.  
„Trotzdem… haben wir wieder miteinander… Also. Wir dachten so könnte jeder glücklich werden, ohne dass sich unsere Wege wieder trennen müssten. Aber das war natürlich ein Fehler… es hat auch nicht lange funktioniert. Ich weiß, dass Taichi nicht alles ist, aber im Moment ist er das, was ich am meisten will. Es ist egoistisch und ich benehme mich idiotisch… aber ich kann es nicht ändern. Jedenfalls haben wir es gestern Abend wieder beendet. Ich weiß nicht wie wir verblieben sind, wir haben nicht mehr geredet.“  
Wie erschlagen stieß er die Luft aus seinen Lungen. Er hatte es erzählt, alles… und er wusste dass er Sora damit sicher mehr als nur einmal verletzt hatte. Aber wahrscheinlich war es besser ehrlich zu sein.  
„Ich hab das niemandem erzählt. Es tut mir leid, dass du diejenige bist, die es jetzt abbekommen hat. Es ist zu viel für einen Nachmittagskaffee, aber es ist auch zu viel für mich.“  
Die blauen Augen schlossen sich müde und langsam atmete er tief durch. Es fühlte sich befreiend und beklemmend zugleich an. Hoffentlich konnte Sora ihn ein wenig verstehen und hasste ihn jetzt nicht dafür.  
„In zwei Tagen gehen die Vorbereitungen für unsere große Tour los. Ich werde kaum Zeit haben mich um die Sache zu kümmern… aber vermutlich tut mir der Abstand zu Taichi gut und ich kann versuchen damit abzuschließen. Ich weiß nicht was sein Problem mit dem Wappen ist… wahrscheinlich weiß er es selbst nicht.“  
Damit schloss er die Lippen, lauschte der Stille, die wieder nur vom Ticken der Uhr durchbrochen wurde. Er hoffte, dass dies der erste Schritt war, um Tsunomon zu retten… und nicht um alles noch mehr zu verschlimmern. 

~*~

Wortlos lauschte Sora den ehrlichen Worten des Älteren, nicht in der Lage während seiner Erzählung auch nur einen einzigen Kommentar dazu abzugeben. Die Information, dass Taichi nicht an ihrer Trennung Schuld gewesen war, der Blonde in dieser Zeit schlichtweg erkannt hatte, dass er auf Männer stand, machte es zwar nicht gravierend leichter zu ertragen, doch zumindest war da nun die Gewissheit, dass das zwischen ihnen zumindest am Beginn echt gewesen war. Dass Yamato erst später realisiert hatte, dass es sich nicht richtig anfühlte, dass er daraufhin mit einem Schlag seine wichtigsten und engsten Vertrauenspersonen in seinem Leben verloren hatte, damit war der Musiker mit Sicherheit genug gestraft gewesen. Jetzt ergab das seltsame Verhalten des Blonden auch endlich Sinn. Klar, Yamato war immer ein völliges Gegenteil von Taichi gewesen, ein Einzelkämpfer, der sämtliche Probleme mit sich selbst ausfocht, doch die Abenteuer in der Digiwelt hatten das Eis damals gebrochen, waren auch an ihrem Exfreund nicht spurlos vorübergegangen. Umso weniger hatten sie alle den plötzlichen Bruch in ihrer Freundschaft verstanden.

Ihre abwesend auf den Älteren gerichteten Augen weiteten sich schlagartig als Yamato fortfuhr, offenbar nun fest entschlossen ihr alles zu erzählen. Alles… Tonlos schnappte sie nach Luft, noch nicht in der Lage das tatsächliche Ausmaß des Wahnsinns zu begreifen.

„Du… hast mit Taichi…“, presste sie fassungslos hervor, krampfhaft darum bemüht ihr bebende Stimme unter Kontrolle zu halten, was ihr nur notdürftig gelang.  
Kurz schloss sie ihre Augen, atmete tief durch, während sie krampfhaft versuchte ihren rasenden Puls zu beruhigen, die Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf zu vertreiben, die das Geständnis des Älteren unweigerlich vor ihre inneren Augen projizierte.  
„Seid ihr beide völlig verrückt geworden?“  
Ihr Blick offenbarte deutlich, dass sie noch immer um Fassung rang, die rotbraunen Ovale schockiert geweitet.  
„Verdammt, Yamato… Was heißt „du hast ihn dazu gebracht“? Wolltest du einfach nur ausprobieren wie weit du ihn treiben kannst?“  
Ein leises Stöhnen entkam ihren Lippen, während sie leicht den Kopf schüttelte, wie um auf diese Weise all den Irrsinn daraus vertreiben zu können.  
„Was ist nur los mit euch beiden? Kein Wunder, dass alles im Chaos versinkt... Wie hat er sich nur darauf einlassen können? Und dann beteuert er dir gegenüber nicht schwul zu sein? Taichi steht nicht auf Männer und schläft trotzdem mit dir?“  
Erneut schloss sie kurz die Augen, ehe sie ihre Lider dann wieder öffnete, und ihren Blick fest auf Yamato richtete.  
„Yamato, ihr müsst das beenden… ihr… seid beide vollständig außer Kontrolle.“  
Sie konnte den Blonden verstehen. Irgendwie. Der Musiker klammerte sich an jeden noch so winzigen Hoffnungsschimmer, an jedes winzige Zeichen von Zuneigung, dass der Sportler ihm zeigte. Doch was zur Hölle lief mit Taichi verkehrt? War ihr früherer Anführer vollständig durchgedreht?

„Ich... danke, dass du so ehrlich gewesen bist... auch... wenn ich wohl etwas Zeit brauche um das alles zu verdauen... Es bedeutet mir wirklich viel, dass du endlich mit der Sprache herausrückst.“

Es brachte nichts dem Älteren nun weitere Vorwürfe zu machen, das sah sie selbst. Yamato wusste selbst, dass sie so nicht weitermachen konnten. Dennoch gelang es ihr nur mit Mühe sich davon abzuhalten aufzuspringen, den Musiker an den Schultern zu rütteln und ihn erneut fassungslos zu fragen, ob er gänzlich den Verstand verloren hatte. Die Beiden hatten ja schon zu ihrer Schulzeit immer wieder Blödsinn zusammen getrieben, doch das war ein völlig anderes Level von Wahnsinn.

~*~

Yamato konnte deutlich ihn Soras Augen sehen was sie fühlte und was ihr durch den Kopf ging. Er konnte es ihr nicht einmal verdenken und ihre harten Worte waren genau das, was er selbst schon die ganze Zeit dachte. Er wusste wie verrückt sie sich benahmen, dass es alles andere als der richtige Weg gewesen war. Sein Blick schweifte erneut zur Tischplatte. Es von jemand andern zu hören war wie der Weckruf, den er noch gebraucht hatte.  
„Keine Sorge, ich sagte doch, dass wir es gestern Abend beendet haben. Ich kann das nicht.“ Natürlich wusste er, dass Taichi sich etwas vormachte, dass es keinen Sinn ergab, wenn er behauptete keinerlei Interesse an Männern zu haben. Warum sollte er sonst so heftig auf ihn reagieren? Aber es würde nichts bringen ihn damit zu konfrontieren… er hatte… zu viel Angst.  
Für einen Augenblick erstarrte der Musiker, sah wieder zu Sora auf. Also trug er doch die Schuld an dem ganzen Chaos? Er war der Auslöser für diesen ganzen Mist?  
Nicht nur Sora musste dieses Gespräch verarbeiten, soviel stand fest. Aber egal ob Taichi sich selbst etwas vormachte, es würde nichts an seinen Gefühlen ändern. Vielleicht fand er Gefallen an Yamatos Körper, aber mit Liebe hatte all das trotzdem nichts zu tun.

„Danke, dass du mir zugehört hast. Es tut mir wirklich Leid. Ich hoffe, wir finden alle bald eine Lösung für unsere Probleme.“  
Damit erhob er sich, sah wie die junge Frau leicht aus ihren Gedanken gerissen zusammenzuckte, ehe sie sich selbst aufrichtete und ihn zur Tür begleitete. Mehr konnte er nicht tun. Er hatte ihr die Wahrheit gesagt, nun lag es an ihr, wie sie damit umging.

Als seine eigene Wohnungstür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel, atmete er erleichtert durch. Das Gespräch mit seiner Exfreundin war anstrengend gewesen, trotzdem zweifelte er nicht daran, dass er das Richtige getan hatte. Zumindest im Bezug auf Sora. Was Taichi betraf, fühlte er sich ebenso ratlos wie vorher. Sein Herz brannte wenn er an ihn dachte, an den gestrigen Abend und an alles was zuvor geschehen war. Was sollte er jetzt machen? Ihn anrufen? Sicher nicht. Yamato war momentan nicht in der Lage mit ihm zu sprechen und Taichi sah es offenbar ähnlich. Wer wusste schon was dann wieder passierte? Sie waren wirklich, wie Sora es ausgedrückt hatte, völlig außer Kontrolle. Ein erschöpftes Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen, während er die nassen Schuhe von seinen Füßen streifte und die Jacke an die Garderobe hängte. Der Boden war wie immer angenehm warm und langsam durchquerte er die Wohnung, ließ sich kraftlos auf das Sofa fallen, dessen Polsterung unter seinem Gewicht leicht knarrte. Das ganze Grübeln würde ihn jetzt nicht weiter bringen. Er brauchte erst einmal Ablenkung.  
Wo war nur die blöde Fernbedienung? Seine Finger tasten über das Polster, während seine Augen über den Tisch und den Schrank glitten. Zugegeben, all zu oft schaltete er den Fernseher in letzter Zeit nicht an, aber gerade könnte es hilfreich sein den Kopf abzuschalten. Genervt beugte er sich vorn über, fuhr mit einer Hand unter die Couch, bis seine Finger an eine glatte harte Oberfläche stießen. Gefunden! Mit einem Ruck zog er die Bedienung hervor, ehe er in seiner Bewegung inne hielt. Taichi hatte sie fallen lassen… als sie…

Das unangenehme Ziehen in seinem Magen wurde schlagartig stärker. Warum hatte alles in seinem Leben mit diesem Vollidiot zu tun? Seine ganze verfluchte Wohnung erinnerte ihn an die letzten Tage. Er musste sich verdammt noch mal zusammen reißen und darüber hinwegkommen! Genervt ließ er sich zurücksinken, schaltete den Fernseher endlich ein, versuchte seine Gedanken zurückzudrängen… doch vergebens. Das Erste, was er sah, als das Bild aufflackerte war… Er. Natürlich, die Welt hasste ihn! Offenbar war das letzte Programm, dass Taichi eingeschaltet hatte, ein Sportsender gewesen… und auf diesem lief gerade eine Zusammenfassung des gestrigen Spiels.  
Sein Atmen stockte als er realisierte, dass es sich um eine Live Sendung handelte, der Sportler mit ein paar Teamkollegen in diesem Sportstudio über ihren Sieg interviewt wurden. Nicht in der Lage das Programm zu wechseln oder wieder abzuschalten starrte er auf den Bildschirm. Taichi sah nicht aus, als ob es ihm in irgendeiner Weise schlecht ging. Er strahlte wie immer. Entweder war er unglaublich professionell… oder…

Frustriert stieß er die Luft aus den Lungen. Eigentlich hatte er erwartet, ja sogar gehofft, dass es dem Sportler mindestens so schlecht ging wie ihm selbst. Aber vielleicht war es ja auch so… Yamato wusste, dass es Taichi nicht egal war… wusste, dass er ihm etwas bedeutete und trotzdem verstärkte sich seine Enttäuschung immer mehr. Interessiert legte er den Kopf schief, erkannte neben Taichi den jungen Teamkollegen, der ihn unbedingt hatte kennenlernen wollen. Kobayashi Mizuru, oder? Ein schwuler Profifußballer. Der blonde Musiker legte den Kopf zurück, blickte an die Decke, während er dem langweiligen Gerede der Sportler lauschte. Vielleicht sollte er diesen Kobayashi wirklich einmal anrufen… oder ihm eine Nachricht schicken. Eigentlich konnte es nicht schaden, oder? Er hatte ganz nett gewirkt, wenn auch extrem aufgeregt und Yamato stand der Sinn nach Ablenkung. Ein hübscher, junger, schwuler Sportler. Seine Lippen zuckten zu seinem überlegenen Lächeln nach oben. Warum eigentlich nicht? Die Vereinbarung mit Taichi hatte sich ohnehin erledigt…

Es dauerte einen Moment bis er sich erinnerte, wo er die Autogrammkarte mit der Nummer des jungen Mannes verwahrt hatte und diese noch unberührt in der Tasche seiner Jacke steckte, die er zum Spiel getragen hatte. Zum Glück war sie nicht sofort in den Müll gewandert…  
Ohne noch lange abzuwägen tippte er die Zahlen in sein Mobiltelefon ein, kurz darauf eine knappe Nachricht: >>Hey, Interesse an einem Abendessen? -Ishida<<

*+* TBC *+*


	16. Mizuru

Nervös trat Mizuru von einem Bein auf das andere, gar nicht so sehr um damit der klirrenden Kälte entgegen zu wirken, sondern vielmehr um seine Nervosität so irgendwie unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Er war viel zu früh dran, wartete nun bereits seit zehn Minuten am verabredeten Ort, obwohl die Zeiger der Standuhr am Ebisu Garden Place noch etwa eine Viertelstunde vor dem abgemachten Zeitpunkt anzeigten. Es hatte wieder zu schneien begonnen, wobei die filigranen Flocken bei der Eiseskälte nicht mehr schmolzen, sondern bereits eine verräterische weiße Puderschicht auf seiner schwarzen Daunenjacke bildeten. Hastig klopfte er die Eiskristalle von seiner Kleidung. Ishida-san musste wirklich nicht wissen, dass er schon viel zu früh am Treffpunkt gewesen war.

Er konnte es noch immer nicht fassen, dass der Sänger sich tatsächlich bei ihm gemeldet, ihm sogar ein Treffen angeboten hatte. Es hatte ihm schon genug bedeutet, dass der Ältere seine Nummer überhaupt angenommen hatte, doch auf mehr hatte er nicht gehofft. Und dann hatte sein Handy vibriert und seinen Tag vollständig auf den Kopf gestellt. Ishida-san wollte ihn treffen. Er war kein Traumtänzer, ihm war bewusst, dass das nicht bedeuten musste, dass der Ältere sich tatsächlich seinetwegen Zeit nahm, dass es sehr viel wahrscheinlicher war, dass Taichi-senpai ihn darum gebeten hatte. Egal. Der Grund für das Treffen war nicht wichtig. Es zählte einzig und alleine die Tatsache, dass er die Chance bekam mit seinem großen Vorbild privat und alleine zu reden.

Nun doch etwas fröstelnd schob Mizuru seine Hände in seine Jackentasche, bereute, dass er sich keine Handschuhe übergezogen hatte. Die Temperaturen waren wieder weiter gefallen, das Wetter spielte seit Tagen verrückt, ohne dass irgendjemand eine Erklärung für das seltsame Phänomen finden konnte. Es war so kalt, dass sein Atem Wölkchen vor seinen Lippen bildete, der Schnee auf Tokyos Straßen tatsächlich liegen zu bleiben schien.

~*~

Die grauen Wolken schluckten das Tageslicht und obwohl die Sonne eigentlich sommerlich hoch am Abendhimmel stand, wirkte alles etwas trist und farblos. Die Kapuze seiner Jacke weit in die Stirn gezogen, die in warme Handschuhe verpackten Hände tief in die Taschen gestopft, überquerte der blonde Sänger den großen gepflasterten Platz. Irgendwie war es irritierend, denn passend zu dem winterlichen Schneefall fehlte der große Weihnachtsbaum, die typische festliche Beleuchtung der kahlen Bäume, die sich stattdessen immer noch in ihr grünes Gewand hüllten. Die Welt spielte verrückt und auch wenn es naiv und leichtgläubig gewesen war, so hatte Yamato doch nach dem Gespräch mit Sora wenigstens auf eine kleine Verbesserung der Situation gehofft.

Sein Blick hob sich etwas an, stets auf der Hut vor irgendwelchen neugierigen Reportern. Bisher wirkte alles ruhig und auch keiner der Passanten hatten ihn bisher erkannt. Einer der Vorteile der dicken, alles verhüllenden Winterkleidung. Es war einfach zu kalt und egal wie sehr er versuchte die Kälte mit seinen Bewegungen zu kompensieren, fror er geradezu erbärmlich. Nachdenklich blickte er sich um, als er den jungen Mann, der ebenfalls leicht fröstelnd auf ihn zu warten schien, entdeckte. Wohl überpünktlich. Ein verschmitztes Grinsen huschte Yamato über die feinen Züge, am geröteten Gesicht des Fußballers konnte er deutlich erkennen, dass er schon eine Weile hier sein musste. Seine Schritte sicher, die Haltung beherrscht blieb er schließlich kurz später vor dem Sportler stehen, während er seine Lippen erneut zu einem, diesmal freundlichen Lächeln hob.  
„Hey, Kobayashi. Wartest du schon lange?“ 

~*~

Verstohlen ließ Mizuru seinen Blick durch die Umgebung wandern, wobei er krampfhaft darauf achtete sich nicht zu offensichtlich nach Ishida-san umzusehen. Um ihn herum hasteten in dicke Winterkleidung eingepackte Menschen vorbei, die allesamt versuchten schnellst möglich der Kälte zu entfliehen und in eines der beheizten Gebäude oder zur U-Bahn zu gelangen. Es war einfach die völlig falsche Jahreszeit für Schnee und um die winterlichen Temperaturen erträglich zu gestalten fehlten eindeutig die weihnachtlich geschmückten Bäume, sowie die imposanten Beleuchtungen, für die der Garden Place im Winter so berühmt war. Erneut verlagerte er sein Gewicht von einem Bein auf das andere, zuckte dann leicht zusammen als eine der vermummten Personen plötzlich auf ihn zutrat, er hinter dem dicken Schal und der in die Stirn gezogenen Mütze seine Verabredung erkannte.  
„N-Nein, überhaupt nicht!“, stammelte er hastig, während er unbeholfen den Blick senkte um sich zu verbeugen.  
„Danke, dass Sie sich extra Zeit für mich nehmen, Ishida-san!“  
Scheu lächelnd blickte er zu dem Älteren hoch, wobei er spüren konnte wie sich seine kalten Wangen erhitzten.  
"Sie haben bestimmt unglaublich viel zu tun, so kurz vor Ihrer großen Japan-Tournee."  
Mizuru setzte sich rasch in Bewegung als der Sänger sich schon zum Gehen wandte, und gleich darauf fanden sie sich in einem gemütlichen Bierlokal, dessen Außenfassade wie ein europäisches Fachwerkhaus gestaltet worden war, nur einige Schritte weiter wieder. Offenbar hatte Ishida-san reserviert, zumindest wurden sie sofort zu einem Platz im hinteren Teil des weitläufigen Restaurantgebäudes geleitet, wo sie bisher noch die einzigen Gäste zu sein schienen. Verlegen streifte Mizuru seine Jacke ab, zog die Wollmütze von seinem Kopf, ließ sich dann auf dem ihm zugewiesenen Stuhl nieder, während er seine dunklen Augen durch den Raum gleiten ließ. Er hatte etwas anderes erwartet, etwas weniger... normales, doch umso mehr war er über die Auswahl des bodenständigen Ambientes erleichtert. Er war nicht an exklusive Luxuslokale gewöhnt, hatte schon befürchtet sich vor Ishida-san bei einer unübersichtlichen Auswahl an Besteck und Gerichten, deren Namen er nicht einmal aussprechen konnte, blamieren würde. "Kommen Sie öfter hierher?", versuchte er etwas unbeholfen den Smalltalk auf sicherem Terrain weiterzuführen, senkte seinen Blick dabei auf die vom Kellner gereichte Karte.  
Verlegen richtete er seine Augen dann auf den Älteren, wobei er nun, nachdem Ishida-san sich ebenfalls von seinem Kälteschutz befreit hatte, erneut feststellte wie gut aussehend der Musiker war. Die blassen Wangen waren von der plötzlichen Wärme im Lokal etwas gerötet, die blonden Haare wirkten von der Mütze auf eine sexy Art und Weise verwuschelt. Er realisierte, dass er sein Gegenüber unverhohlen anstarrte, senkte hastig den Blick wieder auf die Speisekarte.

~*~

Mit einem immer breiter werdenden Grinsen wandte sich der Musiker um. Es war offensichtlich wie aufgeregt und nervös Kobayashi war, schon fast niedlich. Dabei hatte der junge Sportler es bei seinem Erfolg und Aussehen eigentlich nicht nötig.  
„Ich habe eine paar freie Tage vor der Tour, daher habe ich weder Stress noch Termine. Ich freue mich, dass du zugesagt hast.“  
Seine Hände steckten nach wie vor in seinen Jackentaschen, seine Nase vergrub er tief im weichen Wollschal, während er das ausgesuchte Lokal ansteuerte, in dem er vorsorglich einen Tisch mit etwas mehr Privatsphäre reserviert hatte. Immerhin wollte er ungestört und ungezwungen mit seinem 'Date' sprechen können. Der Ausgang des Abends war noch völlig offen, auch wenn der blonde Sänger nicht völlig ohne Hintergedanken nach diesem Treffen gefragt hatte. Ablenkung war der Schlüssel seine Nerven und Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu behalten! Natürlich wäre ihm Taichis Gesellschaft lieber… aber es nützte nichts. Das mit ihnen musste ein Ende finden… sich auf ein normales Level reduzieren und dafür brauchte er… Abstand… und vielleicht auch einen Lückenbüßer. Aber um das zu entscheiden war es noch zu früh.

Im Inneren des Gebäudes war es im Verhältnis zu draußen viel zu warm, sodass Yamato schon nach wenigen Schritten ein wenig ins Schwitzen kam, seinen Jacke sogleich öffnete und den Schal um seinen Hals lockerte. Im Sommer waren die Klimaanlagen zu kalt, im 'Winter' die Heizungen zu warm. Ein Mittelmaß zu erreichen war scheinbar ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit! Erleichtert und ein kleines Seufzen unterdrückend zog er sich schließlich auch die Kapuze vom Kopf, entledigte sich seiner winterlichen Vermummung um endlich auf seinem Stuhl Platz zu nehmen.  
Die intensiven grünen Augen seines Begleiters schweiften durch den Raum, in dem außer ihnen noch kaum ein anderer Gast zu sehen war. Vorausschauend hatte der Blonde dafür gesorgt, dass dies auch, zumindest im hinteren Teil des Restaurants, so bleiben würde. Er brauchte keine neugierigen Augen und Ohren.  
„Ehm, nein, nicht so oft wie ich gern würde. Ich habe leider immer zu viel zu tun, dass ich allgemein kaum noch zum Ausgehen komme.“  
Ein charmantes Lächeln bildete sich auf Yamatos Lippen, als er bemerkte wie grüne Augen ihn direkt ansahen, dann sofort verlegen zurück in die Karte starrten. Wie es schien hatte er die gewünschte Wirkung auf den jungen Fußballer. Mit einer galanten Bewegung schlug er ebenfalls die gereichte Speisekarte auf, richtete den Blick aber noch einmal aufreizend über den Kartenrand.  
„Ich hoffe, du bist mit meiner Wahl zufrieden. Ich mag diese überzogenen Nobelrestaurants nicht besonders, es reicht schon wenn ich zu diversen Anlässen von meinem Management dorthin geschleift werde.“

~*~

Es war seltsam hier mit Ishida-san zu sitzen, nun endlich in der Lage zu sein offen mit jemandem über alles zu reden, nicht bewusst darauf achten zu müssen, dass niemand das Thema Beziehung oder Frauen anschnitt. Sein Outing vor Taichi-senpai war eine Kurzschlussreaktion gewesen, er hatte einfach geredet ohne nachzudenken als er gemerkt hatte, wie locker sein Teamkollege mit dem Thema umging, wie sehr er sich für seinen Freund eingesetzt hatte. Weder seine Familie noch seine Freunde wussten von seiner sexuellen Ausrichtung, obwohl er nun doch bereits vor geraumer Zeit erkannt hatte, dass er eindeutig Männer bevorzugte. Es war ganz klischeehaft noch während seiner Schulzeit passiert. Der Anblick seines damaligen Sportlehrers hatte Gefühle in ihm ausgelöst, die er erst nicht verstanden, die er dann krampfhaft geleugnet hatte, ehe er schließlich nicht länger in der Lage gewesen war vor der Wahrheit davonzulaufen. Er hatte nie jemandem davon erzählt, die Schule verlassen ohne auch nur einen einzigen Ton darüber zu verlieren. Seit seinem steilen Karrierestart hatten sich ihm etliche Möglichkeiten geboten sich mit hübschen Frauen zu verabreden, doch er hatte zumindest für sich längst aufgegeben sich etwas vorzumachen. Er war schwul, Frauen interessierten ihn in dieser Hinsicht einfach nicht. Doch mit seiner plötzlichen Bekanntheit, der permanenten Medienpräsenz war es kaum möglich nun Männer kennen zu lernen ohne Gefahr zu laufen unfreiwillig geoutet zu werden, für unschöne Schlagzeilen in der Presse zu sorgen. Es war nicht so, dass er sich nicht bereit dazu fühlte mit seiner Familie und seinen Freunden endlich über alles zu reden, doch ohne einen gravierenden Grund bestand momentan einfach kein Anlass dazu ein Fass aufzumachen. Wer wusste allerdings schon wie schnell sich das ändern konnte... Erneut richtete er seine grünen Augen auf sein Gegenüber. Okay, weg mit diesen Gedanken. Ishida-san eilte zwar ein gewisser Ruf voraus, doch das hieß noch lange nicht, dass der Ältere derartiges Interesse an ihm hatte. Es war einfach nur ein unverbindliches Abendessen, mehr nicht.  
Oder? Das aufreizende Lächeln des Sängers verunsicherte ihn, trieb ihm erneut die Röte in die Wangen. Verhielt Ishida-san sich gegenüber jedem so? Oder flirtete der Blonde tatsächlich mit ihm?  
„Ich... muss gestehen, dass ich ein Nobelrestaurant erwartet hatte, aber diese Auswahl ist mir bei weitem lieber.“, antwortete er ehrlich, wobei seine Mundwinkel leicht anhoben.

„Diese Miniportionen auf riesigen Teller mögen zwar wunderschön angerichtet sein, aber ich bevorzuge doch etwas größere Mengen als nur einen einzigen Bissen. Als Sportler reichen uns so winzige Happen einfach nicht aus, das hat zumindest unser Management mittlerweile verstanden. Aber das wissen Sie ja bestimmt von Taichi-senpai.“  
Ein verlegenes Lachen folgte seinen Worten. Es war damals ihr Teamkamerad gewesen, der nach einem weiteren Besuch in einem der Luxusrestaurants aufbegehrt hatte, der um seinen Protest noch zu unterstreichen nach dem Essen auf direktem Weg in den nächsten Kombini marschiert war um sich jede Menge Junkfood zu besorgen und damit seinen knurrenden Magen zu füllen. Der braunhaarige Wuschelkopf war, was Essen anbelangte, ein Fass ohne Boden, eine Tatsache, die seinem besten Freund mit Sicherheit bekannt war.

~*~

Yamato legte den Kopf leicht schief und ein kurzes Unbehagen schlich sich in seine Magengegend, während er die Speisekarte zuklappte und auf den Tisch legte. Ja, ihm war klar gewesen, dass das Gespräch sicher einige Male auf Taichi fallen würde, immerhin war der Dunkelhaarige ihre gemeinsame Verbindung und der Grund für ihr Treffen. Trotzdem, er wollte sich von ihm ablenken… Dennoch hoben sich Yamatos Lippen zu einem leicht nostalgischen Lächeln.  
„Taichi war schon immer ein Fass ohne Boden. Als wir noch in der Schule waren, hätte ich wahrscheinlich oft das Essen ausfallen lassen, wenn er mich nicht ständig genötigt hätte. Ich glaube ohne ihn wären meine Kochkünste nicht das, was sie heute sind.“  
Er vermisste die Unbeschwertheit dieser Zeit. Die Tatsache, dass damals alles noch in bester Ordnung gewesen war, er seinen besten Freund täglich gesehen hatte ohne seltsame Gefühle, die ihn regelmäßig in ein tiefes Loch zogen.

Bisher gestaltete sich der Abend als recht angenehm. Nachdem sie beide ihr Essen bestellt und ein wenig sinnfreien Smalltalk betrieben hatten, der weitaus interessanter war als die meisten Gespräche, die Yamato in der letzten Zeit mit irgendwelchen Typen geführt hatte, ließ sich der blonde Sänger bequem in seinem Stuhl zurücksinken. Gut abgeschirmt, mit genügend Abstand zu all den anderen Gästen des Lokals war es möglich die Unterhaltung nun auch auf andere Wege zu lenken. Eigentlich hatte der junge Sportler ihn wegen seiner Sexualität, seinem Coming Out kennenlernen wollen, oder? Er hatte selbst gesagt, dass er kaum etwas von seiner musikalischen Arbeit kannte, dennoch hatten sie das Thema noch nicht direkt angesprochen. Doch nun, mit der bereits gelockerten Stimmung umfasste er mit einem süffisanten Grinsen sein Bierglas, führte es zu seinen Lippen um einen weiteren Schluck zu nehmen. Seine Augen glitten dabei über Kobayashis Softdrink.

„Trinkst du nicht, weil du im Training bist? Oder gibt’s einen anderen Grund?“  
Mit einer kurzen Bewegung stelle er das Glas schließlich ab. Yamato war die Schüchternheit nicht entgangen, die der Dunkelhaarige immer wieder an den Tag legte, die unbeholfenen Gesten, die ausweichenden Blicke.  
„Wie alt bist du? Ich hab gehört, du wärst so ein junges Supertalent...“  
Seine Augen fixierten den jungen Mann. Irgendwie würde es ihn nicht wundern, wenn Kobayashi tatsächlich noch minderjährig war… es würde zu seinem Verhalten passen. Nicht, dass es ein Problem wäre, aber das würde die Basis des folgenden Gespräches schon etwas ändern. Es wirkte nicht, als ob der Sportler sich schon wirklich offen mit seiner Situation auseinandergesetzt hatte, erinnerte ihn an seine eigene erste unsichere Zeit, als er noch krampfhaft auf jeden einzelnen seiner Schritte geachtet, bevor er sich in die sinnlosen One Night Stands gestürzt hatte. Auch bei ihm hatte es diesen Knackpunkt gegeben, an dem sich alles verändert, er zwar weiter mit niemandem gesprochen, er aber seine sexuellen Vorlieben endlich ausgelebt hatte.  
„Seit wann ist es dir klar?“  
Eine seiner Hände glitt durch sein fast goldenes Haar, sein Blick interessiert auf seinen Gegenüber gerichtet. Auch für ihn war diese Art von Unterhaltung Neuland und irgendwie war es reizvoll auch einmal die Geschichte eines Anderen in dieser Situation zu erfahren.

~*~

Leicht lächelnd nippte Mizuru an seiner Cola, ehe er den Softdrink zurück auf den Tisch stellte und nach einem weiteren Stück frittiertem Hühnchen griff. Ihm war nicht entgangen, dass der Ältere bisher kaum etwas gegessen hatte, allerdings schien das nicht unbedingt an der Qualität des Essen zu liegen. Wahrscheinlich war Ishida-san so kurz vor seinem Tourbeginn gezwungen darauf zu achten was er zu sich nahm. Der Abend war bisher gut verlaufen, die Stimmung war locker und ihre Unterhaltung flüssig, ohne eine einzige peinliche, unangenehme Pause. Der Ältere war derjenige, der das Gespräch steuerte und zu seinem eigenen Verblüffen war der eigentliche Grund ihres Kennenlernens bisher noch nicht angesprochen worden. Nicht, dass es ihn störte, er erfuhr gerne mehr über sein Vorbild, auch über seine musikalische Karriere, von der er bisher kaum etwas gewusst hatte.  
Perplex spannte seine sich während der zwanglosen Unterhaltung gelockerte Körperhaltung an, als der Sänger seinen Blick ganz plötzlich auf sein Colaglas richtete. Ihm war auch zuvor beim Aufgeben ihrer Bestellung nicht entgangen, dass Ishida-san ihn kurz fixiert hatte, doch bisher war keinerlei Frage gekommen weshalb er sich in einem Bierlokal für ein antialkoholisches Getränk entschieden hatte. Wusste der Blonde wie alt er war? Offenbar nicht... Nervös wich er dem Blick seines Gegenübers aus, senkte seinen Kopf etwas, während er blaue Augen weiterhin interessiert auf sich gerichtet spürte. Bisher hatte sich die Unterhaltung weitgehend um ihre Jobs gedreht, es war die erste persönlichere Frage, die der Ältere an ihn richtete.  
"Ich... bin erst neunzehn.", antwortete er schließlich zögernd, inständig hoffend, dass sein minderjähriges Alter kein Problem für Ishida-san darstellte. Wofür auch immer...  
Der junge Sportler konnte spüren wie ihm das Blut ins Gesicht schoss als auch sofort direkt die nächste Frage folgte, ihr Gesprächsthema sich nun ganz plötzlich änderte.

"Seit etwa zwei Jahren. Ganz klischeehaft, mein Sportlehrer."  
Ein nervöses Lachen entkam seinen Lippen, während er sich dazu zwang seinen Blick wieder anzuheben.  
"Ich hab es ihm nie gesagt, und es ist auch nie etwas passiert."  
Er griff nach seinem Colaglas, schloss seine Finger Halt suchend darum ohne Anstalt zu machen tatsächlich zu trinken.  
"Was ist mit Ihnen? Wann haben Sie es gemerkt?", wagte er schließlich ebenfalls eine persönliche Frage.

~*~

Nachdenklich schob Yamato das Bierglas in seinen Händen einige Millimeter hin und her, sah zu wie die goldene Flüssigkeit ein wenig an den Rändern hinauf schwappte. Minderjährig also. Er hatte es sich schon gedacht… und offenbar hatte der Sportler bisher noch gar keine Erfahrungen mit demselben Geschlecht gesammelt. Zumindest war das eben so bei ihm angekommen. 'Es ist nie etwas passiert', wie sollte er diese Worte sonst deuten? Es musste schwer sein, damit klar zu kommen, seine Gefühle und sein Begehren in sich einzuschließen. Aber bei ihm selbst war es kaum anders gewesen… ok, es hatte nicht ganz so lange gedauert bis er seine ersten Erfahrungen gesammelt hatte… trotzdem hatte er die erste Zeit mit diesem unbefriedigenden Gefühl leben müssen.  
Sein Blick hob sich wieder, als Kobayashi eine direkte Gegenfrage stellte. Es überraschte den Musiker ein wenig, denn den ganzen Abend war eigentlich er derjenige gewesen, der das Gespräch aktiv geführt hatte. Lächelnd schob er das Bierglas etwas von sich, stützte den Ellenbogen auf der Tischplatte ab, um sein Kinn lässig auf seinen Handrücken zu betten.  
„In meinem Abschlussjahr. Ich hatte eine Freundin und habe dann aber recht bald gemerkt, dass mich meine männlichen Schulkameraden weit mehr interessiert haben. Ich hab es damals auch niemandem erzählt, es hat eine Weile gedauert damit klar zu kommen.“  
Gerade wollte er nicht darüber sprechen wie es die Freundschaft zwischen Taichi und ihm zerstört hatte. Wahrscheinlich war es besser einfach zu lügen oder ein paar Dinge auszulassen, um unnötigen Frage diesbezüglich zu entgehen.  
„Taichi habe ich es irgendwann doch erzählt und den Rest kennst du ja… Hast du es niemandem gesagt? Oder es wenigstens versucht? Ich sagen dir ganz ehrlich, dass es keine gute Idee ist, ausgerechnet mich als Vorbild zu nehmen…“  
Und das meinte er ernst. Sein Leben und seine Einstellung waren an einigen Stellen schon ziemlich kaputt und fragwürdig. Was sollte ein noch völlig unbeschriebenes Blatt von ihm lernen, außer, wie man es nicht machen sollte?

~*~

Mizuru konnte deutlich sehen, dass den Älteren die plötzliche Gegenfrage überraschte, er offenbar nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass er dieses private Thema direkt an ihn zurückrichten würde. Schweigend lauschte er der Erzählung des Blonden, wobei sich seine angespannten Gesichtszüge etwas entkrampften. Ishida-san war es erst also nicht sehr viel anders gegangen als ihm selbst. Irgendwie tat es gut das zu hören, derartig private Dinge über die Vergangenheit des Musikers zu erfahren. Er deutete ein verlegenes Schulterzucken an, drehte das Colaglas in seinen Händen.  
„Ich denke nicht, dass meine Eltern und Freunde ein Problem damit hätten.“, antwortete er dann leicht lächelnd, während sich seine grüne Augen erneut auf Ishida-san richteten.  
„Allerdings besteht momentan nicht wirklich ein Grund dazu mit ihnen darüber zu reden. Ich... hab sowieso nicht wirklich Zeit jemanden kennenzulernen.“  
Die weitere Bemerkung des Älteren ließ ihn perplex blinzeln, seine Mimik deutlich verwirrt. „Wieso nicht? Sie stehen offen vor allen dazu und niemanden scheint es zu interessieren. Ihre Musik ist offenbar so gut und ihr Talent so groß, dass es bedeutungslos ist, dass sie auf Männer stehen.“  
Klar, vom etwas ausufernden Lebensstil des Älteren war mehrmals in den Medien berichtet worden, doch im Grunde schien all das keine Auswirkungen auf die Popularität des Sängers zu haben. Allen voran sah man ihn dennoch nach wie vor als Ausnahmetalent der Musikindustrie. All das wünschte er sich für sich selbst, obwohl ihm sehr wohl bewusst war, dass das Showbusiness anders war als die Sportindustrie.  
„Bei uns im Team würden es die Anderen wohl nicht so problemlos aufnehmen...“  
Sein Blick verdunkelte sich, während er seine Aufmerksamkeit erneut auf das Colaglas richtete. „Sie können sich wirklich glücklich schätzen einen Freund wie Taichi-senpai an Ihrer Seite zu haben.“, fügte er kryptisch hinzu, ohne seine Bemerkung zu erklären, den Streit mit Akira konkret zu erwähnen.

~*~

Taichi… schon wieder. Warum sollte er sich glücklich schätzen? Was hatte der Sportler für ihn getan, außer der ganzen Menschheit Zirkus vorzuspielen? Yamato hatte IHN geschützt, sich wegen ihm vor der gesamten Welt geoutet, um die Integrität das Sportlers nicht zu zerstören. Und was war der Dank?  
Angespannt stieß er die Luft aus den Lungen, fuhr sich ein wenig genervt durchs Haar: „Ich habe mich nicht freiwillig geoutet… und wahrscheinlich hätte ich auch alles abgestritten, wenn ich damit nicht Taichis Glaubwürdigkeit gefährdet hätte. Ich war unvorsichtig und im Endeffekt hatte ich großes Glück, dass es meiner Karriere nicht das Genick gebrochen hat. Die Gesellschaft hat dafür nicht genügend Verständnis und ich glaube auch, dass es für dich als Sportler harte Konsequenzen haben könnte. Euer Fankreis besteht so gut wie nur aus Männern… Meine Familie hat es aus den Medien erfahren, das ist eine Sache, die ich wirklich bereue… vielleicht solltest du nicht zu lange warten, ob mit oder ohne Grund und wenigstens mit den Menschen reden, die dir nahe stehen.“  
Er erinnerte sich nicht wirklich gern an das Gespräch mit seinem Vater zurück. Er nahm es hin, musste es… aber seitdem war die Stimmung zwischen ihnen angespannter den je. Einzig Takeru verurteile ihn nicht, er hatte es ohne zu fragen akzeptiert. Ein bitteres Gefühl machte sich in Yamatos Magen breit. Seit dem letzten kurzen Telefonat hatte er sich nicht mehr bei seinem Bruder gemeldet. Er war wirklich ein Arschloch.

Er hatte so viele Probleme, dass er sie kaum noch zählen konnte… und irgendwie konnte er sich nicht davon befreien. Die Illusion, die er sich mit Taichi aufgebaut hatte, war falsch gewesen, trotzdem hatte der Sänger das Gefühl gehabt, dass sein Freund ihn gestützt hatte… wenn auch auf die falsche Weise. Wahrscheinlich war Taichi der einzige Mensch, den er derartig an sich heran gelassen hatte… nur einen Moment… und jetzt war alles noch viel unerträglicher. Sora hatte Recht… das musste aufhören, aber er konnte es nicht einfach abstellen. Er liebte ihn und das war falsch… es tat weh.   
Seine blauen Augen fixierten den jungen Sportler, er war hier um sich abzulenken und das würde er auch schaffen.  
„Sag mal… hast du heute noch was vor?“  
Seine Stimme schlagartig verändert, schwang ein verführerischer Ton in ihr. Warum sollte er großartig subtil vorgehen? Entweder Kobayashi hatte Lust oder eben nicht. Wahrscheinlich war er auch nicht die schlechteste Wahl um erste Erfahrungen zu sammeln und… eine kleine Jungfrau hatte definitiv ihren Reiz.

~*~

Das Lächeln verschwand schlagartig von seinen Lippen, die Mundwinkel verkrampften sich, während schlanke Finger sich fester um das Colaglas schlossen, wobei die Eiswürfel darin leise aneinander klirrten. Es war naiv von ihm gewesen anzunehmen, dass bei Ishida-san alles perfekt gelaufen war, sein Outing keinerlei negative Konsequenzen mit sich gebracht hatte. Er wusste nichts über den Blonden, kannte nur die Berichte aus der Presse, sowie das Bild, das die Medien übermittelte, und maßte sich dennoch an seine Meinung zu diesem Thema abzugeben. Er war selbst Schuld, wenn der Blonde nun einfach nur einen dummen Teenager in ihm sah, den ersten Eindruck und die gemütliche Unterhaltung hatte er so mit Sicherheit ruiniert. Sie waren hier noch immer im erzkonservativen Japan, was hatte er sich nur bei dieser unüberlegten Bemerkung gedacht? Mit Sicherheit wirkte er nun wie ein hirnloser Fan, dessen Bewunderung auf für Ishida-san völlig lächerlichen Begründungen fußte.  
Gerade als er seine Lippen zu einer hastigen Entschuldigung öffnen wollte, kam ihm der blonde Musiker zuvor und irritiert hob er seinen Kopf, seine grünen Augen überrascht geweitet. Der Tonfall des Älteren klang nicht abweisend, ganz und gar nicht.  
"Ich... habe nichts besonderes mehr vor.", murmelte er schließlich nur deutlich überfordert, während er seine Hand von dem Glas löste um sich nervös durch die Haare zu fahren.  
Er hatte erwartet, dass der Sänger ihn für seine Naivität belächelte, dass er von seinem gedankenlosen Bemerkungen vielleicht sogar enttäuscht war, doch nichts dergleichen schien der Fall zu sein.  
"Ich... wollte nichts anderes planen, immerhin wusste ich nicht was... Sie genau geplant haben."  
Hastig senkte er seinen Blick, sodass ihm seine Stirnfransen wie ein Vorhang vor das Gesicht fielen, doch nicht in der Lage seine geröteten Wangen so vor den blauen Augen zu verbergen.

~*~

Offensichtlich hatte Kobayashi ihn verstanden, zumindest zeugten seine deutlich geröteten Wangen davon, die er auch durch das Senken seines Kopfes nicht verbergen konnte. Unauffällig ließ Yamato seinen Blick durch das Lokal schweifen, versicherte sich, dass sie niemand beobachtete. Das Personal hatte seine Arbeit gut gemacht. Abgeschirmt von neugierigen Augen beugte sich der blonde Sänger leicht über den Tisch, berührte mit seinen kühlen Fingern die Hand des Sportlers.  
Er wusste immer ganz genau welche Knöpfe er drücken musste… selbst bei Taichi hatte er es nahezu problemlos geschafft… Stopp! Er sollte jetzt nicht an ihn denken!  
„Das freut mich zu hören.“  
Er spürte wie der Jüngere leicht unter seiner Berührung zusammenzuckte, ehe er sich wieder auf seinem Stuhl zurücklehnte, einem der Kellner andeutete, dass er bezahlen wollte.  
„Ich lade dich ein.“, unterband er sofort einen eventuellen Versuch des Sportlers seine Geldbörse zu zücken, legte dabei freundlichen lächelnd den Kopf ein wenig schief.

Nur wenig später verließen sie das Lokal, ehe sie gemeinsam in ein Taxi stiegen. Es war zwar mittlerweile spät am Abend, doch noch immer hell, wenn auch weiter durch die unfreundlichen grauen Wolken gedämmt. Es war schwer zu begreifen, dass es tatsächlich Sommer war, die Sonne bis spät hoch am Himmel stand. Wenigstens schneite es gerade nicht, doch das konnte sich auch jede Sekunde ändern. Yamatos Augen wanderten zu dem jungen Mann. Er saß ein wenig verkrampft neben ihm auf der Rückbank, deutlich erkennbar wie aufgeregt er war. Verständlich. Immerhin war er völlig unerfahren und Yamato wusste um seinen eigenen Ruf. Ein leichtes Grinsen schlich sich in sein Gesicht, während er den Blick wieder senkte und die Nase in seinem weichen Schal vergrub.  
Die dicke Kleidung würde verhindern, dass man Kobayashi erkennen würde, wenn er mit ihm seinen Wohnkomplex betrat, zumindest ging der blonde Sänger davon aus. Sie standen in keiner großartigen Verbindung zueinander… also, wer sollte schon darauf kommen? Trotzdem mussten sie vorsichtig sein, denn für einen weiteren Skandal von Taichis Fußballmannschaft wollte er so schnell dann doch nicht verantwortlich sein. Außerdem… Taichi musst es nicht wissen. Es ging ihn nichts an und mit Sicherheit würde er sich einmischen…

~*~

Mizuru konnte nicht verhindern, dass er zusammenzuckte, als kühle Finger seine Hand berührten. Es war nur ein kurzer Moment, der direkte Kontakt an sich völlig harmlos und flüchtig, doch die Geste eine mehr als eindeutige Einladung. War er bis eben noch nicht vollständig sicher gewesen was Ishida-san mit seiner Frage bezwecken hatte wollen, so war es spätestens jetzt klar erkennbar. Sein Herz schlug hart gegen seine Rippen, sein Mund plötzlich staubtrocken, sodass er erst schwer schluckte, ehe er hastig nach seinem Glas griff um es mit einem Zug zu leeren. Noch bevor er überhaupt in der Lage war, hatte der Ältere die Rechnung bereits beglichen und gleich darauf fand er sich auf der Rückbank eines Taxis wieder, der blonde Sänger direkt neben ihm. Er war vielleicht in anderer Hinsicht naiv, doch der Ausgang dieses Abends war ihm sehr wohl bewusst. Er kannte den Ruf des Sängers, ihm war klar worauf er sich einließ. Aber hatte Ishida-san wirklich verstanden, dass er keinerlei Erfahrung hatte?

„Wow, wirklich schöne Gegend.“, kommentierte er verkrampft als das Taxi schließlich anhielt und die hinteren Türen sich automatisch öffneten. Kalte Luft schlug ihm entgegen und automatisch zog er seinen Schal höher, nicht nur um sich vor der Kälte zu schützen, auch um sein Gesicht zu verbergen und nicht womöglich eine weitere Schlagzeile für sein Team und Ishida-san zu riskieren.  
„Ist es wirklich in Ordnung? Dass... ich mitkomme?“  
Unsicher richtete er seine grünen Augen auf den Älteren, noch ohne Anstalt zu machen sich in Bewegung zu setzen.  
„Ich... weiß nicht, ob... ich Ihre Erwartungen erfüllen kann.“  
Mizuru stöhnte innerlich auf, wünschte sich ein Loch im Boden. Wieso hielt er nicht einfach die Klappe, anstatt sich sein eigenes Grab zu schaufeln?

~*~

Yamatos blaue Augen richteten sich direkt auf die seines Gegenübers. Schon als Taichi sie miteinander bekannt gemacht hatte, hatten ihn diese grünen Ovale sofort fasziniert. Allgemein war ihm gleich aufgefallen wie hübsch der junge Sportler war. Lachend hob er seinen Kopf etwas an, zog seinen Schal mit einer Hand ein wenig tiefer. Es war ihm vollkommen egal ob ein versteckter Reporter ihn nun erkennen würde. Seine Eskapaden waren schon lange kein Geheimnis mehr und solang man seine Begleitung nicht identifizierte, war es irrelevant.  
„Mach dir mal keine Sorgen, Mizuru.“  
Mit einer dominanten Bewegung schlang er einen Arm um den nervösen jungen Mann und dirigierte ihn in Richtung des Eingangs. Er hatte sich voll bewusst für Kobayashis Vornamen entschieden. Wozu noch die Förmlichkeit wenn sie jetzt gleich sowieso alle Manieren vergessen würden?

Nahezu geräuschlos glitten die verglasten Türen der Lobby auf, während sich das Sicherheitspersonal tief verbeugte. Es war das erste Mal, dass Yamato einen seiner 'Aufrisse' mit in seine Wohnung nahm… Taichi war der Einzige gewesen mit dem er jemals dort geschlafen hatte… und vielleicht war genau das der Grund. Er musste ihrer Liaison die Bedeutung nehmen, aufhören in seinem ehemals besten Freund etwas derartig Besonderes zu sehen. Mit einem kurzen klingenden Ton öffneten sich die Türen des Fahrstuhls, in den sie weiterhin schweigend eintraten. Noch immer wirkte sein Begleiter sichtlich verspannt und aufgeregt. Schließlich löste er den Griff um den sportlichen Körper, stellte sich ihm in dem verspiegelten Aufzug so dicht gegenüber, dass kaum mehr eine Hand zwischen sie passte. Der Jüngere musste deutlich in seinen blauen Augen lesen können und das war auch gut so.   
„Bleib einfach locker… du willst doch hier sein, oder?“  
Und ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten überbrückte er die letzten Zentimeter, legte eine Hand an Kobayashis Hinterkopf, während er ihm die weichen Lippen aufpresste.

~*~

Für einen winzigen Moment setzte Mizurus Herzschlag aus, ehe er dann in doppelter Intensität und Geschwindigkeit gegen seine Rippen hämmerte. Der Arm des Älteren ruhte warm auf seinen Schultern, seine Wangen brannten vor Hitze während er neben dem Blonden her zum Eingang des Luxusapartmentblocks stolperte. Verdammt, wenn er nicht so behandelt werden wollte musste er auch endlich damit aufhören sich wie ein Teenie zu benehmen. Leider war das leichter gesagt als getan. Die Nähe des Älteren machte ihn so unglaublich nervös, dass er sich kaum in der Lage dazu fühlte einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.  
Hastig senkte er erneut den Kopf als sie die Eingangshalle betraten, verbarg so sein Gesicht so tiefer in seinem Schal und vermied jeglichen Blickkontakt zu den Rezeptionistinnen. Das offene Verhalten des Sängers irritierte ihn. Hatte Ishida-san keinerlei Sorge erneut in den Schlagzeilen zu landen? Offenbar nicht. Schweigend betrat Mizuru die Liftkabine, die grünen Augen scheu auf den Boden gerichtet, wobei sein Herzschlag sich erneut beschleunigte als die dunklen Schuhe sich in sein Sichtfeld bewegten, schließlich direkt vor ihm zu stehen kamen. Zögernd hob er seinen Kopf als der Lift sich mit einem leichten Ruck in Bewegung setzte, erstarrte dann schlagartig zur Salzsäule. Ishida Yamato küsste ihn. Ishida Yamato KÜSSTE ihn. Die weichen Lippen schmeckten nach Alkohol und einen Moment fragte er sich ob er von der geringen Menge betrunken werden konnte. Er fühlte sich wie benebelt, das Blut rauschte ihn seinen Ohren, und er glaubte seinen eigenen rasenden Herzschlag zu hören, während er mit weit aufgerissenen Augen verharrte. Was sollte er nun tun? Er musste reagieren. Irgendwie. Doch noch eher handeln konnte, drang die monotone Computerstimme des Lifts durch seinen benebelten Verstand an sein Ohr, die Kabine hielt an und Ishida-san löste sich von ihm. Für einen Augenblick war er nicht in der Lage sich zu bewegen, seine Beine fühlten sich weich wie Gummi an.  
„Ich... will hier sein, ja...“, presste er schließlich mit einiger Verzögerung mit belegter Stimme hervor, seine Wangen heiß und gerötet.

~*~

Einen auffordernden Blick über seine Schulter schickend, bildete sich ein leicht triumphierendes Lächeln auf Yamatos Lippen. Wahrscheinlich war es das erste Mal, dass er einen so zurückhaltenden 'Aufriss' an der Angel hatte. Das schüchterne Verhalten des Jüngeren amüsierte ihn, reizte ihn auf eine gewisse Weise. Es interessierte ihn hinter diese Fassade zu blicken, zu sehen was unter all dem Anstand und der verbissenen Höflichkeit steckte.  
Der Schüssel klickte leise im Schloss als er ihn drehte und die Tür aufschob. Mit einem routinierten Handgriff betätigte er den Lichtschalter, trat dann zur Seite um seinen Besuch in die Wohnung zu lassen. Erwartungsvoll beobachtete er den Sportler dabei, wie er sich etwas umständlich seiner Schuhe und Jacke inklusive des restlichen Winterequipments entledigte und tat es ihm dann gleich. So etwas wie Pantoffeln waren durch den beheizten Boden nicht nötig, also machte er einige Schritte in die Wohnung hinein, hielt neben der Couch und blickte den Dunkelhaarigen grinsend an.

„Das Schlafzimmer ist da drüben.“, deutete er mit einem einladenden Tonfall und einem Fingerzeit an, als sich auch nur Sekunden später das Gesicht seines Gastes noch ein wenig dunkler färbte. Niedlich.  
„...aber vielleicht trinkst du vorher lieber einen Schluck… ich werd’s deinem Trainer auch sicher nicht verraten.“  
Ein keckes Augenzwinkern folge diesem mehr als stichelnden Satz, ehe er sich zu einem der Schränke begab, ein Glas und eine Flasche Whiskey heraus holte. Er selbst hatte für heute schon genug, immerhin herrschte noch immer das 'Alkoholverbot' seines Managers, und kurz vor der Tour sollte er keine schlafenden Hunde wecken.  
Nur wenige Zentimeter der bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit bedeckten den Boden des Glases, doch das würde bei einer minderjährigen Jungfrau auf alle Fälle reichen.  
Mit einer geschmeidigen Handbewegung winkte der Mizuru zu sich, drückte ihm gleich darauf das Glas in die Hand.  
„Beruhig erst mal deine Nerven, ich beiße nicht… fest.“  
Oh, das machte richtig Spaß, allein dafür hatte es sich schon gelohnt.

~*~

Es war nicht so, dass er dieses Szenario nicht bereits vor ihrem Treffen in seinem Kopf durchgespielt hatte. Natürlich, er hatte nicht wirklich damit gerechnet, dass der Ältere tatsächlich derartiges Interesse an ihm zeigen würde, doch eine winzige Hoffnung hatte dennoch bestanden. Er hatte Ishida-san nicht aufgrund derartiger Hintergedanken treffen wollen, seine Beweggründe waren eigentlich völlig unschuldiger Natur gewesen. Der Musiker war jemand zu dem er aufblickte, von dem er sich Ratschläge für seine eigene Zukunft erhofft hatte, dennoch konnte er nicht leugnen, dass er den Ruf des Blonden natürlich kannte. Dass er nun allerdings tatsächlich die Wohnung des begehrtesten Junggesellen Japans betrat, dieser ihn offenbar tatsächlich wollte, obwohl er keinerlei Hehl aus seiner fehlenden Erfahrung gemacht hatte, erschien ihm wie ein Traum. Erneut schluckte Mizuru schwer während er zögernd seine Schuhe abstreifte und sich aus seiner dicken Jacke schälte. Zusammen mit seinem Schal hängte er die Winterbekleidung über den dafür vorgesehenen Ständer, ehe er dann zögernd einige Schritte in die Wohnung wagte. Die Dielen unter seinen von dicken Socken bedeckten Sohlen fühlte sich warm an, offenbar genoss Ishida-san den Luxus einer Fußbodenheizung.

Ein weiteres Mal spürte er wie ihm das Blut in die Wangen schoss, während er krampfhaft versuchte diese peinlichen Reaktionen zu unterbinden. Er hatte sich bewusst dazu entschieden mitzukommen, für seine lächerliche Nervosität war es nun wirklich etwas zu spät. Wenn er sich weiter so anstellte, würde Ishida-san seiner wahrscheinlich schnell überdrüssig werden, egal wie sehr der Ältere gerade noch an ihm interessiert sein mochte. Wenn er seine Chance also nicht schon im Vorfeld ruinieren wollte, musste er endlich aufhören sich so unglaublich prüde zu verhalten. Noch immer deutlich verkrampft trat er langsam an den Blonden heran um das gereichte Glas entgegen zu nehmen. Es war nicht so, dass er noch nie Alkohol getrunken hatte., den einen oder anderen Schluck Bier hatte er schon gekostet. Doch das Getränk, das der Sänger ihm reichte, war eindeutig hochprozentiger, und ein kurzer Blick auf die dunkle Flasche bestätigte ihm seine Annahme. Whiskey. Zögernd schwenkte er das Glas in seiner Hand, noch unschlüssig ob er den Inhalt tatsächlich trinken sollte, ehe er sämtliche Bedenken dann kurzerhand hinunterschluckte. Vielleicht half der Alkohol ihm ja tatsächlich dabei endlich ruhiger zu werden. Unsicher lächelnd hob er seinen Arm um das Glas dann an seine Lippen zu führen und das hochprozentige Getränk mit einem einzigen Schluck hinunterzukippen. Der Whiskey brannten sich seine Kehle hinunter und nur mit Mühe konnte er den Hustenreiz unterbinden, verhindern, dass er sich noch mehr blamierte. Erst als er aufblickte, realisierte er, dass Ishida-sans Blick nach wie vor auf ihm ruhte, der Ältere keinerlei Anstalt machte ebenfalls zu trinken. Seine Mundwinkel hoben sich zu einem leichten Lächeln an, während er dem Blonden das leere Glas zurück reichte.  
"Ich habe zwar keinerlei Erfahrung damit, aber trinkt man normalerweise nicht in Gesellschaft?"

~*~

Kaum, dass der Jüngere den Inhalt des Glases hinunter gestürzt hatte, drückte er es Yamato auch schon wieder in die Hand. Begleitet von einem leisen Klirren, stelle er es auf dem Glastisch ab, erkannte mit positiver Überraschung das freche Grinsen in Mizurus Gesicht. Taute der Sportler also endlich auf und entschied sich den Abend zu genießen?   
„Ja, da hast du Recht… aber findest du es nicht unfair? Ich hab sowieso schon etwas Vorsprung...“  
Sanft ließ er seine Finger über Mizurus Arm gleiten, blickte ihm verschmitzt in die grünen Augen, ehe er ihm den anderen Arm um die Hüfte legte und ihn an sich zog. Yamato spürte den etwas hektischen Atem auf seinem Gesicht, roch den hochprozentigen Alkohol, bevor er die weichen Lippen zum zweiten Mal mit den seinen verschloss. Federleicht glitten seine Finger über den weichen Stoff des Pullovers, tiefer hinab, bis hin zum Bund. Kurz verharrte er, eher er seine Hand langsam darunter gleiten ließ, die glatte Haut unter seinen Fingerspitzen spürte.

Seine Zunge strich vorsichtig über die bebenden Lippen, stieß sanft dagegen und verschaffte sich schließlich Einlass. Er schmeckte den Whiskey, fühlte wie sich eine leichte Gänsehaut unter seinen Berührungen bildete. Eindeutig lächelnd löste er ihre Verbindung, packte den Jüngeren am Handgelenk und führte ihn mit sich ins Schlafzimmer. Das Licht blieb gelöscht, die indirekte Beleuchtung aus dem Wohnzimmer reichte völlig aus um die Matratze auszuleuchten... Grüne Ovale blickten ihn abwartend und noch immer leicht unsicher an, doch das würde sich sicher bald ändern. Erneut nahm er die einladenden Lippen in Besitz, fuhr ein weiteres Mal zum Saum des Pullovers, diesmal jedoch nicht um darunter zu gleiten, sondern ihn mit einem Ruck nach oben zu ziehen, den sportlichen Körper davon zu befreien. Raschelnd landete das wärmende Stück Stoff auf dem Boden, während Yamatos Augen über die ausgeprägte Muskulatur wanderten. Ein kurzer Schubs genügte und er hatte sein Ziel erreicht, blickte grinsend auf den Sportler hinab, der fast ein wenig geschockt von der Matratze zurückblickte. Mit einer galanten Bewegung positionierte er sich über ihm, knöpfte sich mit langsamen Bewegungen das Hemd auf, ließ es über seine schmalen Schultern gleiten, ehe er sich wieder auf die leicht geöffneten Lippen stürzte, der Kuss diesmal besitzergreifender, wilder.

~*~

Überrascht keuchend stolperte er gegen den Älteren, trotz Whiskey Shot noch nicht in der Lage sich vollständig zu entspannen. Wahrscheinlich würde es auch einfach noch etwas dauern bis der Alkohol in sein Blut gelangte, sein Verstand sich genug vernebelte um ihn davon abzuhalten weiterhin soviel nachzudenken. Durch leicht geöffnete Lippen versuchte er möglichst beherrscht genügend Sauerstoff in seine Lungen zu befördern, sich davon abzuhalten erneut zusammenzuzucken als der Ältere die verschwindend geringe Distanz überwand, weiche Lippen ein weiteres Mal die seinen versiegelten. Durch den Stoff seines Pullovers hindurch konnte er spüren wie die Hände des Blonden über seinen Oberkörper tiefer glitten, und er erschauderte als kühle Finger sich plötzlich unter das wärmende Kleidungsstück schoben, sie direkt seine nackte Haut liebkosten. Zögernd kam er der Aufforderung des Musikers nach, öffnete seine Lippen etwas weiter, worauf die fremde Zunge direkt in seinen Mund drang, Ishida-san dem Kuss sofort seine anfängliche Zurückhaltung nahm. Benommen und mit deutlich beschleunigter Atmung öffnete er seine halb geschlossenen Lider als der Ältere sich von ihm löste, seine Mundwinkel zu einem verführerischen Lächeln angehoben, während er nach seinem Handgelenk griff. Mizuru schluckte schwer, sein Herz raste, ihm war heiß. Unsicher setzte er sich in Bewegung, die grünen Augen scheu auf Ishida-san gerichtet, der ihm allerdings gar keine Möglichkeit gab über die Richtigkeit ihres Handelns nachzudenken.

Erneut versiegelten die geschickten Lippen die seinen und reflexartig wollte er seinen Mund öffnen, kam allerdings gar nicht so weit, da der Ältere im selben Moment seinen Pullover samt dem Shirt darunter hoch- und über seinen Kopf zog, womit er den Kuss ein weiteres Mal unterbrach. Er konnte spüren wie blaue Augen anerkennend über seinen nackten Oberkörper glitten, offenbar gefiel dem Blonden der Ausblick. Angespannt wandte er seinen Blick zur Seite hin ab, konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihm ein überraschter Laut entkam als Ishida-san ihn ganz plötzlich nach hinten drängte, sodass er mit den Beinen gegen den Bettrand stieß und unsanft auf der Matratze landete. Aus geweiteten Augen blickte er zu dem Blonden hoch, seine gesamte Mimik mehr als deutlich signalisierend wie überfordert er war. Sein Mund fühlte sich trocken an, sein Herzschlag raste, als er beobachtete wie der Sänger lasziv sein Hemd aufknöpfte, wobei die blauen Ovale keine Sekunde von ihm wichen. Kein Wunder, dass der Ältere so begehrt war, er war unglaublich heiß. Jede seiner Bewegungen war gekonnt, strotzte vor Selbstbewusstsein und Erfahrung. Erneut schluckte Mizuru schwer. Verdammt, was sollte er nur tun? Seine Erregung zeichnete sich bereits jetzt deutlich unter dem dünnen Stoff seiner Hose ab und in ihrer gegenwärtigen Position war es unmöglich, dass Ishida-san das noch nicht gemerkt hatte. Er keuchte heiser gegen die fremden Lippen, zögerte kurz ehe er seine Arme um den Nacken des Älteren schlang um sich dann mit ihm zusammen langsam zurück auf die Matratze sinken zu lassen. Für den Musiker war das alles Routine, er brachte mit Sicherheit ständig Liebhaber mit sich in seine Wohnung, die wahrscheinlich allesamt mehr Erfahrung vorweisen konnten als er selbst. Was sollte er tun? Was erwartete Ishida-san von ihm? Er wollte den Sänger nicht enttäuschen, nicht nur passiv reagieren, doch er wusste einfach nicht wie er handeln sollte. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, er war vollständig durcheinander. Alles ging so unglaublich schnell, dass sein Verstand kaum in der Lage war all die neuartigen Gefühle zu verarbeiten.

~*~

Yamato spürte deutlich die Erregung des Jüngeren unter dem dünnen Stoff und während er mit seiner Zunge tief in die fremde Mundhöhle drang, presste er den Schoß fest gegen den des Anderen. Ein ersticktes Stöhnen gegen seine Lippen war die sofortige Reaktion, die ihm einen kleinen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Auch wenn Mizuru keine Erfahrung hatte, oder gerade deswegen, war es unglaublich reizvoll. Schwer atmend ließ er von dem sündigen Mund ab, ließ die eigenen Lippen tiefer wandern, hin zum Hals, in den er neckisch hinein biss, tiefer über das Schlüsselbein, bis zur Brust. Automatisch rutschte er mit dem Becken vom Schoß des Sportlers herab, schickte aber sofort seine Hände zum Bund der dunklen Jeans, öffnete diese mit flinken, geschickten Fingern. Seine Zunge umkreiste eine der kleinen festen Brustwarzen, ehe er sich leicht daran festsaugte. Mit einem Ruck zerrte er die eng sitzende Jeans samt Shorts ein Stück tiefer, befreite die mittlerweile beachtliche Erregung des Dunkelhaarigen. Ohne zu zögern umschloss er sie mit den Fingern, begann diese sofort in einem langsamen Rhythmus zu bewegen, während sein Mund den Weg weiter nach unten fortsetzte, die straffen, sich anspannenden Bauchmuskeln erkundeten. Yamato spürte wie sich ihm der erhitzte Körper stärker entgegen drückte und ein zufriedenes Lächeln bildete sich auf seinen Zügen. Langsam richtete er sich mit dem Oberkörper auf, achtete aber darauf die Bewegung seiner Hand gleichmäßig zu halten. Mizurus heiseres Stöhnen beflügelte ihn, er würde ihm schon zeigen was es hieß sich auf Ishida Yamato einzulassen.

Die Augen des Sportlers geschlossen, seine Wangen gerötet, bildete sich der erste dünne Schweißfilm auf der perfekten Haut. Nur schwer riss sich der Sänger von diesem erregenden Anblick los, streckte sich ein wenig nach vorn um die Schublade seines Nachttischs zu erreichen. Zwei routinierte Handgriffe reichten aus um ein Kondom und die Tube Gleitgel zu erhaschen, beides neben sich auf die Matratze zu legen. Grinsend stellte er fest, dass Mizuru von alldem offenbar nichts mitbekommen hatte, sich ausschließlich auf das Gefühl an seiner pochenden Körpermitte konzentrierte. Die blauen Augen glitten gierig über den sportlichen Körper unter ihm und langsam drückte seine eigene Erektion hart gegen den Stoff seiner Hose, zeichnete sich mittlerweile deutlich ab. Seine Bewegungen stoppten, als er sich dazu entschloss, sich erst einmal selbst aus seiner beengenden Lage zu befreien, die schwarze Jeans in einer fließenden Bewegung über seinen Hintern zu schieben, sie dann achtlos auf den Boden zu werfen. Erneut griff er nach dem Bund von Mizurus Hose, die gedankenlos auf dessen Schenkeln liegen geblieben war, beförderte auch diese mit einer schnellen Bewegung neben das Bett. Yamato erkannte wie sich der Brustkorb des Jüngeren schnell hob und senkte, ihn die grünen Augen gespannt anblickten, ehe er nach der Tube griff und den Deckel abschraubte, sofort ein wenig des durchsichtigen Inhalts auf Zeige- und Mittelfinger verteilte. Seine andere Hand schloss sich erneut um die harte Körpermitte des Fußballers, nahmen den langsamen Rhythmus wieder auf, glitt sanft auf und ab.  
„Entspann dich.“, raunte er dem sichtbar aufgeregten jungen Mann entgegen, als er sich auch schon zwischen dessen muskulöse Beine drängte, sich so positionierte, dass es dem Dunkelhaarigen nicht möglich war zu verhindern, dass die schlanken Finger vorsichtig über seinen festen Eingang tasteten.

~*~

Grüne Augen weiteten sich leicht, während bebenden Lippen ein dunkles Stöhnen entkam, nur notdürftig gedämpft durch den innigen Kuss. Der Ältere ließ ihm keine Zeit sich an all die neuen Empfindungen zu gewöhnen, nahm keinerlei Rücksicht darauf, dass das alles Neuland für ihn war und ihn hoffnungslos überforderte. Sein Puls raste, sein Herz schlug hart und in einem viel zu schnellen Rhythmus gegen seinen sich unregelmäßig hebenden und senkenden Brustkorb. Er spürte die raue Zunge an seinem sensiblen Hals, Zähne, die sich aufreizend in die weiche Haut gruben, keuchte dann erstickt auf als der Sänger seine Jeans öffnete und die Hose ohne lange zu zögern von seinen Hüften schob. Schwer atmend drehte Mizuru seinen Kopf zur Seite, im verzweifelten Versuch seine glühenden Wangen vor dem Blonden zu verbergen, ehe er erneut seine Lider aufriss, er scharf die Luft einsog, während sein gesamter Körper erbebte, sämtliche Muskeln sich anspannten. Reflexartig schnellte sein Arm hoch um Ishida-san verzweifelt daran zu hindern ihn unbarmherzig weiter zu reizen, doch die gekonnten massierenden Bewegungen ließen seine Gegenwehr sehr halbherzig ausfallen, sodass seine Finger sofort wieder kraftlos von dem schmalen Handgelenk abglitten, während sein schlanker Körper erneut heftig erbebte. Zu schnell. Alles ging so unglaublich schnell, dass er kaum in der Lage war das Unvermeidliche weiter hinaus zu zögern.  
Mit fest aufeinander gepressten Lidern versuchte er verzweifelt seinen keuchenden Atem unter Kontrolle zu bringen, so verbissen darauf konzentriert, dass er weder mitbekam wie der Ältere sich zur Schublade beugte, noch wie er sich selbst seiner Hose und den Shorts entledigte. Erst als Ishida-san sich erneut seinen Jeans zuwandte, der Blonde das ihn in seiner Bewegungsfreiheit einengende Kleidungsstück von seinen Beinen streifte, zwang er sich blinzelnd seine Augen zu öffnen. Der junge Sportler erstarrte für einen kurzen Moment, sein Atem stockte, während grüne Augen über den nackten Körper des Musikers glitten, tiefer, bis sie an der Körpermitte des Älteren hängen blieben. Er war hart. Und das seinetwegen. Mizuru schluckte schwer, versuchte krampfhaft die aufsteigende Panik zu unterdrücken während er ein knappes Nicken andeutete. Er wollte das alles hier. Ihm war bewusst gewesen worauf er sich beim Betreten der Wohnung eingelassen hatte. Doch er hatte nicht erwartet, dass es so schnell gehen, dass der Blonde ihn tatsächlich ohne Umweg direkt in sein Bett befördern würde. Wollte Ishida-san ihn so sehr? Der Gedanke verursachte ein warmes Kribbeln in seiner Magengegend, hielt allerdings nur einen Sekundenbruchteil an, ehe es von einer völlig anderen Empfindung verdrängt wurde. Ein lautes Stöhnen entkam seinen bebenden Lippen, bevor er diese fest aufeinander presste um den peinlichen Laut zu unterbinden. Nur mit Mühe konnte Mizuru verhindern, dass er reflexartig seine auseinander gedrückten Beine schloss, als er spürte, wie der Ältere seinen kühlen Finger gegen ihn drückte. Seine Atmung stockte und Halt suchend verkrampfte er seine Hände in das Leintuch, krampfhaft darum bemüht nicht schon jetzt loszulassen.

~*~

Yamato konnte spüren wie Mizurus Härte immer wieder in seiner Hand zuckte, nahm schließlich allen Druck von seiner massierenden Bewegung. Er durfte nicht vergessen, dass es das erste Mal für den jungen Sportler war, er wahrscheinlich nicht besonders lange durchhalten würde, wenn er ihn weiter so erbarmungslos reizte. Vorsichtig erhöhte er den Druck auf den angespannten Muskel, beugte sich unterdessen nach vorn, um die zitternden Lippen in Besitz zu nehmen. Mizuru musste sich etwas entspannen, wenn er ihm nicht weh tun sollte.  
So zärtlich wie möglich presste der den Zeigefinger in die heiße Enge, spürte wie sich der muskulöse Körper schlagartig anspannte, er den leichten Kuss mit einem heiseren Stöhnen abbrach.  
„Entspann dich… glaub mir, es wird dir gefallen...“, flüsterte er mit rauer Stimme in das Ohr des Sportlers, glitt neckisch mit der Zunge darüber, kaum mehr im Stande seine eigene Erregung zu zügeln. Egal was hier gerade passierte, ob es sich von dem hemmungslosen Sex, den Yamato sonst gewohnt war vollkommen unterschied, es machte ihn an. Die Unerfahrenheit und dennoch das fast blinde Vertrauen des Jüngeren brachten sein Blut immer mehr in Wallung. Er wollte ihn, so schnell wie möglich.

Sein Finger drang vorsichtig tiefer, während seine Lippen den mittlerweile leicht salzig schmeckenden Hals des Dunkelhaarigen liebkosten. Die pulsierende Körpermitte ignorierte er mit voller Absicht, während er seine andere Hand langsam vor und zurück bewegte, den Finger immer wieder in anderer Position anwinkelte, als Mizuru auch schon den Rücken durchdrückte, ein haltloses Stöhnen seiner Kehle entkam. Wahrscheinlich könnte er ihn in wenigen Sekunden zum Höhepunkt bringen, nur indem er ihn immer wieder dort reizte. Grinsend löste er seine Lippen von der weichen Haut, richtete sich wieder auf, während er nun auch einen zweiten Finger hinzunahm, er in dem angespannten Gesicht erkennen konnte wie sehr der Jüngere um Kontrolle kämpfte. Erregt führe er seine freie Hand zu seinem eigenen Glied, der Druck mittlerweile schmerzhaft groß.  
Seine Finger stießen immer tiefer in den sich leicht windenden Körper unter ihm, der sich immer wieder fest um ihn herum anspannte.  
Er ahnte Böses… Aber er konnte noch nicht… er brauchte mehr Zeit den Sportler auf seine Größe vorzubereiten. Langsam bewegte er seine Finger weiter, spreizte sie allmählich leicht auseinander. Er erkannte wie das zuckende Glied es Sportlers bereits feucht glänzte, sich eine klebrige Spur über die gesamte Länge zog. Wie konnte diese Jungfrau ihn nur so unheimlich scharf machen? Ein erregtes Stöhnen entkam seinen Lippen, als er den Druck auf seine eigene Körpermitte erhöhte, seine Augen wie gebannt auf dem trainierten Körper hafteten.  
Genug, er konnte nicht mehr!

„Tut mir leid.“, nuschelte er heiser, als der seine beiden Finger zurückzog und die Kondompackung mit den Zähnen aufriss. In einer fast hektischen Bewegung rollte er das enge Latex über, stöhnte dabei ungeduldig auf, stützte sich nur wenige Momente später mit einem Arm neben dem dunklen Schopf ab, während er sich mit der anderen Hand selbst umschloss und an Mizurus zuckendem Eingang in Position brachte. Sein Herz schlug hart gegen seine Brust, als er sich schließlich gegen die heiße Enge drückte, es kaum noch ertragen konnte. Allein der Gedanke, der Erste zu sein… ließ seinen Kopf fast völlig abschalten.

~*~

Die leise Stimme des Älteren jagte einen Schauer über seinen Rücken und er zwang ein verkrampftes Lächeln auf seine Lippen, während er seine zitternden Beine unter deutlicher Anstrengung etwas weiter öffnete.  
„Ich… versuche es…“, presste er heiser hervor, allerdings war es fast unmöglich den automatischen Reaktionen seines Körpers entgegen zu wirken. Seine Wangen brannten als er spürte wie der Ältere mit seinem Finger tiefer in ihn drang, er sich langsam gegen ihn bewegte. Das Gefühl war nicht unangenehm oder schmerzhaft, sondern einfach nur ungewohnt, dennoch war es schwer sich tatsächlich bewusst zu entspannen. Es war offensichtlich, dass der Blonde genau wusste was er tat, und er vertraute dem Älteren bedingungslos obwohl sie sich kaum kannten, trotzdem war da nach wie vor die Panik vor dem Unbekannten, die Furcht davor sich vollständig fallen zu lassen. Erst als Ishida-san seine Hand langsam zurückzog, um sich dann in einem steten Rhythmus wieder gegen ihn zu bewegen, gelang es ihm sich allmählich etwas zu entspannen, seine flache, immer wieder stockende Atmung zumindest etwas zu beruhigen. Ein lautes Stöhnen entkam überrascht seinen Lippen als der Musiker ohne Vorwarnung seinen Finger anwinkelte, dabei einen Punkt berührte, der ihn dazu brachte reflexartig seinen Rücken durchzudrücken, seine Hüften der geschickten Hand entgegen zu bewegen. Erstickt keuchte er auf, als der Blonde seine heftige Reaktion zum Anlass nahm mit einem weiteren Finger in ihn zu dringen, und für einen Sekundenbruchteil jagte ein brennender Schmerz durch seinen Unterkörper, der allerdings sofort wieder in den Hintergrund trat als der Ältere ihn geschickt an das neuartige Gefühl gewöhnte. Mizuru blinzelte benommen als der Ältere seine Hand schließlich zurückzog, seine Finger aus ihm glitten und ihm so zumindest für einen winzigen Moment gestattet war wieder zu Atem zu kommen, seinen rasenden Herzschlag irgendwie zu beruhigen. Egal wie verzweifelt er versuchte dagegen anzukämpfen, er war bereits jetzt kurz davor zu kommen. Seine pulsierende Körpermitte war feucht vor Erregung, verlangte mit schon fast schmerzhafter Intensität nach Erleichterung. Es war nicht so, dass er noch nie zuvor selbst Hand angelegt hatte, doch die Berührungen des Älteren waren so viel intensiver, dass sein Verstand sich vollständig vernebelt anfühlte.

Verklärt richteten sich grüne Augen auf den Musiker, und schlagartig stockte Mizurus Atem als er realisierte weshalb Ishida-san von ihm abgelassen hatte. Natürlich, er war nicht so naiv gewesen anzunehmen, dass der Blonde inmitten seines Tuns stoppen würde, doch nun mit anzusehen wie der Ältere das Kondom überrollte, tatsächlich damit konfrontiert zu sein, dass der Sänger bereit war mit ihm zu schlafen, brachte seinen Herzschlag erneut zum Aussetzen. Noch ehe er reagieren konnte, war der Blonde über ihm, und er konnte spüren wie die Matratze neben seinem Kopf leicht absackte als Ishida-san sich dort mit einer Hand abstützte. Zu schnell. Das alles ging viel zu schnell. Keuchend atmete er aus, verkrampfte seine Finger fester in das Leintuch als er spürte wie der Ältere seine Hüften gegen ihn bewegte, die Spitze der heißen Erregung sich in ihn drückte. Entspannen. Er musste sich entspannen. Verzweifelte presste er seine Lippen aufeinander, ehe er seinen Mund erneut aufriss um keuchend nach Luft zu schnappen, seine Augen weiterhin weit aufgerissen. Ein stechender Schmerz fuhr erneut durch seinen Unterkörper, doch nun weitaus intensiver als zuvor, und verbissen blinzelte er die aufsteigenden Tränen weg. Automatisch verkrampften sich seine Oberschenkel und er versuchte ruckartig zurückzuweichen und seine Beine zu schließen, ehe er die Kontrolle über sich selbst zurückerlangte und sich dazu zwang seine Hüften ruhig auf der Matratze zu halten. Schwer atmend löste er eine Hand aus dem Leintuch um sie über sein glühendes Gesicht zu ziehen, nicht in der Lage den Blickkontakt zu dem Älteren weiterhin aufrecht zu erhalten. Verdammt. Er musste aufhören sich so zimperlich zu verhalten. Ishida-san hatte ihn tatsächlich mit zu sich genommen, ihm eine Chance gegeben obwohl er ihm nicht vorenthalten hatte, dass er keinerlei Erfahrung besaß.

„T-tut mir leid. Alles okay…“, presste er mit kaum hörbarer Stimme hervor, seine Mimik verkrampft, sein gesamter Körper angespannt. Er wollte das. Er wollte Sex mit dem Älteren. Doch alles ging so unglaublich schnell, dass er einfach nicht in der Lage war mit dem raschen Tempo mitzuhalten. Seine Haare klebten schweißnass an seiner Stirn, sein Atem ging keuchend, während er verzweifelt versuchte sich zu entspannen.  
„Machen… Sie weiter. Ich… es geht schon…“

~*~

Yamato stöhnte unterdrückt auf, als seine geschwollene Spitze langsam in dem heißen Körper unter ihm versank. Er spürte wie sich der Jüngere automatisch um ihn herum verkrampfte, rang fast verzweifelt um Fassung um nicht sofort weiter zu machen, Mizuru wenigstens die Chance zu geben sich an das neue Gefühl zu gewöhnen. Sein eigener Körper bis zum zerbersten angespannt verharrte er so geduldig er konnte, beobachte indessen jede Regung in dem vor Schmerz verkrampften Gesicht. Es war kein Spaziergang, vor allem nicht beim ersten Mal. Es war schmerzhaft und wenn man keinen rücksichtsvollen Partner hatte, konnte es für den passiven Part schnell zur Tortur werden. Sanft zog er die Hand des Sportlers, die er wie zum Verbergen seiner Gefühle vor sein Gesicht gezogen hatte zur Seite. Lange hatte er die aufsteigenden Tränen in den grünen Augen bemerkt. Alles völlig normal… aber Yamato wollte, dass der Jüngere es genoss, es später auf keinen Fall bereute.

„Entschuldige dich nicht.“, hauchte er ihm mit sanfter Stimme entgegen, berührte die bebenden Lippen mit den eigenen, ehe er vorsichtig das Becken bewegte, mit langsamen Stößen Zentimeter für Zentimeter tiefer drang. Er würde ihm nicht mehr weh tun als nötig, würde seine ganze Beherrschung zusammenkratzen, bis der Punkt erreicht war, an dem sie es beide genießen konnten.  
„...und hör endlich auf… so verdammt höflich zu sein… das nervt.“  
Ein leichtes Grinsen huschte über seine Lippen, als er den trägen Kuss löste, seine Stöße nun ein wenig festigte, doch noch immer einen langsamen Rhythmus beibehielt. Allmählich schien sich der Dunkelhaarige zu entspannen, seine Atmung allerdings immer noch unregelmäßig und flach. Ein leises Stöhnen entkam Yamatos Lippen als er fast vollkommen im dem heißen Körper versunken war und er die Bewegungen stoppte. Schwer atmend strich er eine verschwitzte Strähne aus dem hübschen Gesicht seines Partners, flüsterte mit liebevoller Stimme gegen die mittlerweile leicht geschwollenen Lippen.  
„Hast du noch Schmerzen?“

~*~

Mizuru konnte das Zittern des Älteren spüren, seine Anspannung bei dem Versuch sich weiter zurückzuhalten um ihm nicht weh zu tun. Verdammt. Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt. Noch immer brannten heiße Tränen in seinen Augen, die er verbissen weiterhin hinunter zu kämpfen versuchte. Nur mit deutlichem Widerwillen ließ er zu, dass der Blonde die Hand von seinem Gesicht zog, sodass er nun auch seinen letzten Schutz verlor, der Sänger ihn vollständig wehrlos in diesem erbärmlichen Zustand sehen konnte. Er presste seine Lippen fester aufeinander, war allerdings nicht in der Lage ein weiteres schmerzgepeinigtes Keuchen zu unterdrücken als Ishida-san sich sanft weiter gegen ihn bewegte. Der Ältere war unglaublich rücksichtsvoll, stoppte seine Bewegungen immer wieder um ihm Zeit zu geben, wobei er die blauen Augen durchgehend auf sich gerichtet spürte. Er selbst hatte seine Lider fest geschlossen, atmete flach und abgehakt, während er weiterhin krampfhaft gegen den Drang ankämpfte den Musiker einfach zu bitten aufzuhören. Er war nicht so naiv gewesen zu erwarten, dass das erste Mal ein Honig schlecken werden würde, doch mit derartigen Schmerzen hatte er nicht gerechnet. Und dennoch wollte er es. Er wollte dem Blonden zeigen, dass es in Ordnung war fortzufahren, wollte ihn noch tiefer in sich spüren, wollte dass der Ältere seinetwegen die Kontrolle verlor. Blinzelnd öffnete er seine Augen einen kleinen Spalt als er weiche Lippen hauchzart und beruhigend auf seinen spürte und er zwang seine Mundwinkel zu einem etwas gequält wirkenden Lächeln nach oben.

"Yamato-san...", wisperte er leise auf die Bemerkung des Älteren hin, wobei seine Wangen sich erneut dunkler färbten, und hastig drehte er seinen Kopf beiseite, riss dann heiser stöhnend die Augen auf als der Sänger mit einem sanften Ruck noch tiefer drang, er spüren konnte, dass die harte Erregung ihn nun vollständig ausfüllte. Und plötzlich trat der Schmerz in den Hintergrund, wich einem bittersüßen Ziehen, dass seine Erregung allerdings mehr steigerte als sie zu dämpfen. Das dunkle Stöhnen des Musikers jagte ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken, war es doch offensichtlich, dass Yamato-san nur seinetwegen so reagierte. Bebend verharrte er, die Lippen geöffnet um weiterhin um Atem zu ringen, während er auf die fürsorgliche Frage hin ein hastiges Kopfschütteln andeutete.

"Es... fühlt sich gut an...", presste er mit belegter Stimme hervor, den Kopf nach wie vor zur Seite angewandt, sein gesamter Körper vor Erregung zitternd.

~*~

Ein liebevolles Lächeln bildete sich auf Yamatos Zügen, als er das Kinn des Jüngeren mit den Fingern umfasste und ihn mit sanfter Gewalt dazu brachte ihn anzusehen. Noch immer verharrte er regungslos in dem bebenden Körper, prägte sich das Gesicht seines Partners genau ein. Die geröteten Wangen, die vollen Lippen, diese wunderschönen grünen Augen, die ihm, trotz allem, immer noch scheu entgegen blickten. Was zum Teufel passierte hier gerade? Er hatte einfach nach ein bisschen Ablenkung gesucht, wollte wie üblich mit einem kleinen Aufriss seine Gedanken ins Nirgendwo schießen und jetzt? Sein Kopf war klar, sein Herz schlug hart gegen seine Brust und der größte Teil in ihm genoss es viel zu sehr. Es fühlte sich gut an, es war ihm viel zu wichtig wie Mizuru sich fühlte, ihm ebenfalls das Gefühl zu geben, dass das hier einen seltsam besonderen Stellenwert hatte. Aber warum? Selbst er konnte sich nicht weiß machen, dass das hier einfach nur belangloser Sex war, dabei kannte er den Jüngeren so gut wie überhaupt nicht.

Seine schlanken Finger lösten sich um das Kinn des Sportlers, glitten zärtlich über die Gesichtskonturen nach oben, strichen langsam durch die braunen Strähnen, ehe er ihre Lippen wieder zu einem zärtlichen Kuss vereinte. Er war vollkommen verrückt. Irgendwann musste er seinen Verstand verloren haben… Irgendwo zwischen der realen und der digitalen Welt. Gefühlvoll, aber deutlich kraftvoller stieß er sein Becken gegen den zitternden Körper, ließ sich unterdessen tiefer auf ihn sinken, sodass er die heiße, feuchte Erregung seines Partners an seinem flachen Bauch spüren konnte. Stöhnend löste er ihren Kuss, als er begann sich in gleichmäßigen Bewegungen in dem sportlichen Körper zu bewegen. Sein Magen kribbelte als er in das erregte Gesicht von Mizuru blickte, der seine Augen fest geschlossen hatte, den Kopf leicht in den Nacken gelegt. Er schien es zu genießen, seine Finger gruben sich immer wieder rhythmisch in seine helle Haut, während den wundgeküssten Lippen immer wieder heiseres Stöhnen entkam. Es war gut… viel zu gut.

//Taichi.//  
Stöhnend drückte er sich härter gegen den jungen Sportler, seine blauen Augen mittlerweile auch hinter seinen flackernden Lidern verborgen.  
//Taichi.//  
Er konnte es nicht verhindern, dass mit einem Mal sein ehemals bester Freund seine Gedanken dominierte, er die perfekt gebräunte Haut, das wirre Haar und die sanften braunen Augen vor sich sah. Das Kribbeln in seinem Körper wurde stärker, seine Stöße tiefer, während er im Begriff war sich vollständig fallen zu lassen. Immer wieder hallte Taichis Stimme in seinem Kopf nach, wie sie leidenschaftlich seinen Namen flüsterte. Er war verrückt! Irgendetwas stimmte ganz gewaltig nicht mit ihm! Mühevoll zwang er sich die Augen zu öffnen, versuchte sich wieder auf Mizuru zu konzentrieren, während er ihm heiß die Lippen aufpresste, verlangend mit der Zunge in den fremden Mund drang. Er musste aufhören an Taichi zu denken! Er hatte einen unglaublich scharfen jungen Mann in seinem Bett, also was sollte das?  
Er spürte wie der Fußballer sich immer schneller heftig um ihn anspannte, ihn immer mehr einengte, ihn so langsam an seine Grenzen trieb. Wahrscheinlich würde es nicht mehr lange dauern, bis Mizuru loslassen und seiner Erregung erliegen würde. Sein Glied zuckte, rieb feucht zwischen ihnen und dafür, dass es sein erstes Mal war, hielt er schon ziemlich lange durch. Yamato grinste frech in sich hinein, als er kurzerhand seinen Winkel änderte und sich der Jüngere kaum eine Sekunde später laut stöhnend unter ihm aufbäumte.

~*~

Schlanke Finger umschlossen dominant sein Kinn, zwangen ihn mit sanfter Gewalt seinen Kopf zu drehen und den Älteren anzusehen. Er spürte die Hitze der harten Erregung tief in sich, verlor sich in den blauen Augen, die direkt auf ihn gerichtet waren, ein fast zärtlicher Ausdruck darin, der sein Herz schneller schlagen ließ. Sex. Das alles hier war nur Sex. Der Musiker schleppte ständig Kerle ab, er war nur einer von vielen. Egal wie magisch der Moment für ihn sein mochte, wie besonders dieses erste Mal für ihn selbst war, für den Blonden war es reine Routine. Auch wenn es sich ganz und gar nicht so anfühlte.

Er schloss langsam die Augen, schmiegte sein Gesicht leicht gegen die kühlen Finger, die zärtlich durch seine Haare strichen, dabei seine erhitzten Wangen streiften. Leise stöhnte er gegen die weichen Lippen, erwiderte den Kuss dann mit etwas mehr Druck, während er seine Hände aus dem Leintuch löste um seine Arme um den Nacken des Sängers zu schlingen. Nicht mehr länger fähig sich zurückzuhalten, entkam ihm ein heiserer Schrei als der Ältere sich mit einem deutlich kraftvolleren Stoß gegen ihn bewegte, der verräterischen Laut nur notdürftig gedämpft von ihrem Kuss. Er spürte den nackten Körper seines großen Vorbilds an seinem, den flachen Bauch gegen seine feuchte pulsierende Erregung gedrückt, während der Blonde sich aus ihm zurückzog um sich gleich darauf erneut tief in ihn zu versenken. Keuchend rang er um Atem, den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt, die wundgeküssten Lippen leicht geöffnet. Halt suchend schloss er seine Arme fester um den schlanken Körper, wobei er feststellte, dass Yamato-san ebenso nass geschwitzt war wie er selbst. Wollte der Ältere ihn wirklich so sehr? Wieso? Er hatte bisher nichts getan, nur passiv reagiert, und war darüber hinaus dafür verantwortlich, dass der Blonde sich nach wie vor zurückhalten musste, anstatt sich einfach zu nehmen was er wollte. Das war gefährlich. Er hatte schon jetzt das Gefühl vollständig die Kontrolle zu verlieren, sich viel intensiver zu dem Musiker hingezogen zu fühlen als gesund für ihn war. Ishida Yamato war ein Herzensbrecher, kein Mann, in den man sich verliebte.

Stöhnend versuchte er sich dem sich rasch steigendem Rhythmus der heftigen Stößen anzupassen, seine Hüften im selben Tempo gegen die des Älteren zu bewegen, wobei er deutlich merkte wie er mehr und mehr an seine Grenzen gelangte. Verzweifelt bemühte er sich das Unvermeidliche weiterhin hinauszuzögern, erreichte allerdings schon kurz darauf sein Limit als der Andere ganz plötzlich auf gänzlich andere Weise in ihn drang, er nicht mehr in der Lage war seine eigene heftige Reaktion zu verhindern. Der Höhepunkt fegte in derartiger Intensität über ihn hinweg, dass sein Atem stockte, ihm für einen Moment schwarz vor Augen wurde, ehe er dann verzweifelt nach Luft schnappte. Tonlos formten seine Lippen den Namen des Älteren, während seine Arme kraftlos von dem schlanken Körper abglitten. Sein Herz raste, sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich viel zu rasch, seine Wangen glühten vor Hitze. Die dunklen Haare klebten schweißnass an seiner Stirn, und benommen stellte er fest, dass der Ältere noch in ihm war.

~*~

Der bebende Körper des Sportlers spannte sich an, verkrampfte sich mit einer derartigen Intensität um Yamatos harte Körpermitte, dass er ein haltloses Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken konnte. Doch es genügte noch nicht, auch nicht als sich Mizuru heiß zwischen ihnen ergoss… Er spürte wie die in seine Haut verkrampften Finger von ihm abglitten, der trainierte Körper kraftlos unter ihm zusammensackte, immer wieder von den Nachwirkungen des offenbar heftigen Orgasmus erschüttert. Doch es reichte noch nicht. Verbissen presste er die Lippen aufeinander, während er, in noch immer hartem Rhythmus in den Jüngeren stieß. Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass es wieder Taichi war, der hinter seinen geschlossen Augen die Kontrolle über seine Gedanken übernahm. Es war nicht fair… doch die Erinnerung an die innigen Berührungen, das vertraute Gefühl… die Verliebtheit trieben Yamato schließlich selbst an seine Grenze. Auch wenn sich der Sex mit Mizuru seltsam schön anfühlte, war es nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was er bei Taichi empfunden hatte. Mit einem abgehackten Stöhnen biss er sich schließlich auf die Lippen, gerade noch im Stande zu verhindern, dass der Name seines ehemals besten Freundes erregt seiner Kehle entwich. All seine Muskeln spannten sich an, als er ein letztes Mal tief in die enge Hitze stieß und sein Kopf sich endgültig abschaltete, er nach wenigen Sekunden kraftlos auf Mizuru zusammensank. Er konnte den eigenen Herzschlag in seinen Ohren hören, fühlte wie das Herz seines Partners immer noch in rasendem Tempo in dessen Brust schlug. Er war ein Arschloch. Der junge Sportler hatte es nicht verdient, dass er während er ihm seine Jungfräulichkeit nahm an einen Anderen dachte. Ohne nachzudenken drehte er den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite, berührte mit den Lippen den Hals des Jüngeren, ehe er sich etwas aufrichtete und sich aus ihm zurückzog.

Schwer atmend setzte er sich neben ihm auf, blickte auf Mizuru herab, der noch immer ein wenig weggetreten wirkte. Seine schlanken Finger strichen ihm einige verschwitzte Strähnen aus dem Gesicht, während er sich leicht umwandte und nach dem Päckchen Taschentüchern auf dem Nachttisch angelte. Seine Hand strich langsam über den muskulösen Bauch des Jüngeren, nahm die Spuren ihrer Leidenschaft mit dem weißen Taschentuch auf, ehe er sich selbst etwas säuberte, sich schließlich des Kondoms entledigte und es zu geknotet in den Abfalleimer warf.  
„Alles okay?“  
Yamatos Stimme klang belegt und er fühlte ein schlechtes Gewissen in sich hochsteigen. Nur warum? Er war dem Jüngeren nichts schuldig und auch Taichi gegenüber brauchte er sich nicht wie ein Verräter zu fühlen, oder? Er hatte immerhin deutlich klar gemacht, dass zwischen ihnen nichts lief… und dennoch.  
Müde ließ er sich mit dem Rücken auf die Matratze fallen, zog sich einen Arm übers Gesicht und schloss die Augen. Er war ein Vollidiot.

~*~

Immer wieder stieß der Ältere tief in ihn, trieb sich selbst dem Höhepunkt entgegen während er selbst zu benommen von den Nachwirkungen des Orgasmus war um noch irgendwie aktiv zu reagieren. Schwer atmend versuchte er seinen vernebelten Verstand zu lichten um zumindest irgendwie in der Lage zu sein Yamato-san ebenfalls dazu zu bringen die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Allerdings war das offenbar gar nicht notwendig, konnte er doch auch so spüren, dass der Musiker kurz davor war loszulassen. Die Bewegungen des Blonden waren intensiv und kraftvoll, seine Stöße voller Leidenschaft. Schlief der Ältere wirklich mit jedem Mann so? Wie schaffte er es nur den Sex so unglaublich wichtig und besonders erscheinen zu lassen, obwohl sie sich doch kaum kannten? Mit jeder Bewegung verewigte der Musiker sich mehr und mehr in seinem Körper, hinterließ nicht nur erkennbare Spuren.

Mizuru konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihm ebenfalls ein heiseres Stöhnen entkam als der schlanke Körper sich auf ihm anspannte, Yamato-san schließlich mehrfach ekstatisch gegen ihn zuckend ebenfalls den Höhepunkt erreichte. Für einen kurzen Moment ließ der Ältere sich schwer atmend auf ihn sinken und er konnte den rasenden Herzschlag wie ein Echo seines eigenen an seiner schweißnassen Brust spüren. Gerade als er zögernd seine Arme heben wollte um sie um den Blonden zu legen, streiften weiche Lippen seinen Hals ehe sein Partner sich auch bereits wieder aufrichtete. Hastig ließ er seine Arme wieder sinken, inständig hoffend, dass Yamato-san die für ihn mit Sicherheit viel zu rührselige Geste nicht gesehen hatte. Grüne Augen folgten dem Älteren, der sich neben ihm aufsetzte, während er sich selbst noch immer nicht in der Lage fühlte sich zu bewegen. Sein Körper bebte von der Heftigkeit des Orgasmus, sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich nach wie vor unregelmäßig und benommen blickte er zu dem Blonden hoch, der ihm nun sanft eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn strich, ehe er dann nach den Taschentüchern auf dem Nachttisch griff. Hastig versuchte Mizuru sich aufzurichten, eine Bewegung, die er sofort bereute. Leise keuchend sank er wieder zurück auf die Matratze, wodurch der pochende Schmerz in seiner unteren Körperhälfte zumindest zu einem erträglichen brennenden Stechen abklang. Er schluckte schwer, schlug die Augen nieder, während der Ältere seine Brust von den Spuren seines heftigen Höhepunkts befreite.  
"A-alles in Ordnung.", stammelte er hastig, wobei er mit glühenden Wangen feststellte wie rau und heiser seine Stimme nach ihrer lautstarken Aktivität klang.  
Er verspürte einen schmerzhaften Stich als Yamato-san sich neben ihm auf die Matratze zurücksinken ließ, der Ältere müde die Augen schloss, während er einen Arm über sein plötzlich irgendwie angespannt wirkendes Gesicht zog. Bereute der Musiker es? Mizuru presste seine Lippen aufeinander, ehe er sich erneut in eine aufrechte Position quälte, ein weiteres schmerzgepeinigtes Keuchen unterdrückend. Bis hierher und nicht weiter. Der Abend war ohnehin schon viel weiter gegangen als er auch nur ansatzweise für möglich gehalten hatte. Er wollte den Sänger nicht in eine unangenehme Lage bringen, schon gar nicht nach allem was zwischen ihnen passiert war. Er fröstelte leicht, der Schweiß nun unangenehm auf seinem schnell auskühlenden Körper.  
"Ich... sollte langsam nach Hause. Ich habe Ihre Zeit ohnehin schon zu lange beansprucht." Automatisch wechselte er wieder in die höflichere Anrede, ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen zwingend während er seinen Blick verkrampft von dem Älteren abgewandt hielt. Er musste sich zusammenreißen. Er hatte von Anfang an gewusst, dass das zwischen Ihnen nur Sex war, der Sänger hatte ihm nie etwas anderes vorgemacht oder gar versprochen.

~*~

Irritiert zog Yamato seinen Arm zur Seite, blinzelte überrascht als die Matratze ein wenig neben ihm nachgab und sich Mizuru schmerzhaft keuchend neben ihm aufsetzte. Doch noch ehe der Sportler vollends zum Bettrand rutschen konnte, schnappte er nach dessen Handgelenk, zog ihn mit einem leichten Ruck zurück, sodass er mit dem Rücken wieder auf dem zerwühlten Laken landete.  
Yamatos fein geschwungene Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen, sein Blick skeptisch auf den Jüngeren gerichtet.  
„Meine Zeit? Dir ist schon klar, dass du hier bist, weil ich dich hier haben will, oder? Also mach dich endlich mal locker. Das halt ich ja nicht aus.“  
Etwas genervt fuhr er sich mit der Hand durchs Haar, während er sich selbst vom Bett erhob. Die meisten Kerle, die er im Bett hatte, wurde er nach dem Sex kaum noch los. Mizuru war wahrscheinlich der Erste, der sich Gedanken darüber machte, ihm seine 'wertvolle Zeit' zu stehlen. Amüsiert schnaubend schüttelte er den Kopf, während er sich zu dem Fußballer umwandte: „Ich wette, dir tut alles weh… Also bleib noch ein bisschen liegen und ruh dich aus.“  
Damit verschwand er aus dem Zimmer, ließ den Dunkelhaarigen völlig überrumpelt zurück.

Das Licht im Wohnzimmer blendete ihn im ersten Moment ein wenig, doch seine Augen gewöhnten sich schnell daran. Mit wenigen Schritten hatte er seine Küche erreicht, holte zwei Wasserflaschen aus dem großen Kühlschrank. Was auch immer dieser Kerl an sich hatte, es hielt Yamato gefangen. Gerade weil er so unaufdringlich und höflich war, absolut kein Interesse an ihm als Musiker hatte, fühlte es sich angenehm an ihn in seiner Nähe zu haben. Schon bei ihrem gemeinsamen Abendessen hatte er sich ungewöhnlich wohl gefühlt… und abgesehen von seinen abschweifenden Gedanken war der Sex auch wirklich befriedigend gewesen. Vielleicht… sollte er Abstand von diesen belanglosen One Night Stands nehmen und sich mit jemandem umgeben, der ihm ein gutes Gefühl gab. Einfach ein Test… vielleicht konnte er sich so langfristig von Taichi ablenken… Mizuru hatte eine angenehme Persönlichkeit… fiel optisch in Yamatos Beuteschema… also, warum eigentlich nicht? Der Jüngere schien ebenfalls Gefallen an ihm zu finden… also…  
Genug jetzt! Genervt von sich selbst machte er kehrt, steuerte wieder das Schlafzimmer an, in dem sein Gast noch immer ein wenig unschlüssig auf ihn wartete.

Die grünen Augen beobachten ihn unsicher, als er sich wieder zu ihm aufs Bett setzte, ihm eine der beiden Wasserflaschen in die Hand drückte und selbst die eigene öffnete. Sein Hals fühlte sich staubtrocken an, seine Stimme heiser, also nahm er einige gierige Züge, ehe er sich wieder dem Sportler zuwandte.  
„Tut mir leid, wenn ich zu grob war. Ich hoffe, du hast morgen keine Probleme wenn du zum Training musst. Aber… es wird jedes Mal ein bisschen besser.“

~*~

Mizuru zuckte überrascht zusammen als schlanke Finger sich um sein Handgelenk schlossen und ihn ruckartig zurück ins Bett zogen. Begleitet von einem leisen Keuchen landete er wieder auf der Matratze, die grünen Augen leicht geweitet. Deutlich überfordert blickte er dem Älteren hinterher, der aufgestanden war und nun das Zimmer verließ. Er sollte noch etwas bleiben und sich ausruhen? Hatte der Blonde Mitleid mit ihm, weil sein erbärmlicher Versuch aufzustehen gerade so kläglich gescheitert war? Leise stöhnend riss er seinen Blick von der Schlafzimmertür los, angelte stattdessen nach der Decke um sie fröstelnd über seinen auskühlenden Körper zu ziehen.

Einen Moment lag er einfach nur regungslos da und starrte an die Decke. Sein keuchender Atem beruhigte sich allmählich und auch sein Herzschlag normalisierte sich langsam, erhöhte sich allerdings erneut als er sich etwas zur Seite drehte, die Bewegung ihm unweigerlich in Erinnerung rief was sie gerade getan hatten. Das gesamte Zimmer roch nach Sex und trotz der fürsorglichen Behandlung des Musikers klebte sein Oberkörper von den Spuren seines heftigen Höhepunkts. Seine Wangen röteten sich, während er sein Gesicht in das zerwühlte Laken grub. Er hatte tatsächlich mit Ishida Yamato geschlafen, seine Jungfräulichkeit an den aktuell begehrtesten Mann Japans verloren. Sollte er nicht vor Euphorie völlig aus dem Häuschen sein? Stattdessen war da ein Ziehen in seiner Brust, das schmerzhafte Wissen, dass er trotz netter Geste bald die Wohnung verlassen müssen würde. Ohne Option wiederzukommen.

Der Jüngere zuckte leicht zusammen als die Tür schließlich wieder aufgedrückt wurde, und rasch hob er seinen Kopf, wobei er spüren konnte wie sein Gesicht sich erneut verräterisch dunkler färbte. Der Musiker war nach wie vor nackt, seine blasse Haut bis auf ein paar gerötete Stellen, die eindeutig von seinen Fingernägel stammten, ebenmäßig und ohne Makel. Der dunkelhaarige Sportler schluckte schwer, senkte dann rasch seinen Blick. Ihre Finger streiften einander als Yamato-san ihm die Flasche reichte, hinterließen ein leichtes Prickeln auf seiner Haut. Er murmelte ein leises Danke, schraubte dann hastig die Flasche auf, richtete sich mit verkrampfter Mimik etwas auf, wobei die Decke von seinem muskulösen Körper rutschte. Gierig nahm er mehrere große Schlucke, das kühle Nass angenehm wohltuend für seine ausgedörrte Kehle. Ein dünnes Rinnsal perlte über sein Kinn, ein deutliches Zeichen darauf wie durstig er gewesen war, sodass er nur darauf achtete schnellstmöglich noch mehr Flüssigkeit zu sich zu nehmen. Verlegen setzte er die Flasche schließlich ab um sich mit dem Handrücken über die feuchten Lippen zu wischen.

„Bitte entschuldigen Sie sich nicht! Sie waren nicht grob!“, antwortete er hastig, ehe seine Augen sich leicht weiteten, seine Mimik sich dann erneut verkrampfte. Für einen Moment hatte er sich tatsächlich der Hoffnung hingeben, dass der Ältere von nächsten Malen mit ihm selbst gesprochen hatte, doch die Worte waren so mit Sicherheit nicht gedacht gewesen. Er verharrte einen kurzen Moment schweigend, seine Finger fest um die Plastikflasche verkrampft, bevor er dann ruckartig den Kopf hob, grüne Augen direkt in blaue blickten.  
„Ich... darf ich Sie wiedersehen, Yamato-san?“

Weder er noch der Ältere hörten das Vibrieren des Handys im Wohnzimmer, sahen das Aufleuchten des Displays kurz nachdem der Anrufer aufgegeben hatte, wobei auf dem Screen eine neue Pushmeldung aufschien, die Nachricht so kurz, dass ihr gesamter Inhalt schon in der Vorschau zu lesen war.

//Yama, können wir reden?//

~*~

Yamatos Blick musste im ersten Moment recht desinteressiert wirken, seine Augen waren eher unbeeindruckt auf den Sportler gerichtet. Allerdings war es die übliche Fassade, ein Versuch seine innere Unruhe und Überraschung zu verstecken. Er hatte niemals damit gerechnet, dass ausgerechnet der Jüngere den ersten Schritt machen würde. Ausgerechnet der zurückhaltende, schüchterne Sportler… und ihm war bewusst, dass diese Tatsache gefährlich war. Er wollte Mizuru wiedersehen, ihn kennenlernen und diesen Abend wiederholen… aber war das nicht egoistisch? Er wollte es, weil es darum ging, sich einen Ersatz für Taichi zu schaffen… sich abzulenken, ohne ständig auf der Jagd nach dem nächsten One Night Stand zu sein. Aber wenn er ehrlich war, unterschied es sich kaum von dem, was Taichi ihm angeboten hatte. Mizuru erhoffte sich offensichtlich mehr als ein bisschen Sex, aber konnte er ihm das geben? Er schluckte schwer, ehe er den Blick von den grünen Augen losriss. Er sollte dieser Sache eine Chance geben. Gut, er liebte Taichi… aber es bestand nun mal keine Hoffnung und vielleicht… vielleicht war Mizuru seine Möglichkeit endlich loszulassen und Taichi als das zu sehen was er immer gewesen war. Ein Freund. Vielleicht würde das ihre Probleme in der Digiwelt lösen… auch wenn Sora der Meinung war, 'Taichi wäre nicht alles'. Er war Yamatos größte Schwachstelle und mit Sicherheit einer der Hauptfaktoren.

„Ich gehe in ein paar Tagen auf Tour und werde die nächsten vier Wochen nur selten in Tokyo sein...“  
Seine Stimme hielt er ruhig, die Augen richtete er aus dem großen Fenster, auf die mittlerweile flackernden Lichter der Stadt. Es war spät geworden…  
„Aber ein bisschen Freizeit habe ich zwischen den Konzerten… und die meisten der Fernsehauftritte sind hier in der Stadt. Wenn...“  
Ein kurzes fast verlegenes Räuspern unterbrach seine wackelige Ausführung. Gott, warum stellte er sich plötzlich so an? Ein paar Trostficks aufzureißen war kein Problem… einem jungen Mann ein paar 'Treffen' vorzuschlagen hingegen ein Drama.  
Entschlossen wandte er den Blick zurück, fixierte wieder die schönen grünen Augen des Jüngeren: „Wenn dir das fürs Erste reicht, würde ich dich gern wiedersehen.“

~*~

Die Mimik des Älteren war ausdruckslos, wirkte distanziert und alles andere als interessiert. Natürlich. Welche Reaktion hatte er sich auch erhofft? Hatte er tatsächlich erwartet, dass der Musiker ihn wiedersehen wollte? Er konnte jeden haben, genoss mit Sicherheit auch in der Promimännerwelt die freie Auswahl, also was sollte er da mit ihm anfangen? Er war völlig unerfahren, im Bett sicher nicht in der Lage dem Älteren das zu geben was andere Aufrisse ihm bieten konnten. Wieso war er so dumm gewesen diese dreiste Frage überhaupt zu stellen? Wie masochistisch war er eigentlich?

Hastig senkte er seinen Kopf, wobei ihm seine Stirnfransen wie ein Vorhang in die Stirn fielen, er seine verletzte Mimik so hoffentlich verbergen konnte. Er war ein solcher Trottel, und dem Älteren gegenüber wirklich nicht fair. Yamato-san hatte ihn tatsächlich zu sich mitgenommen, mit ihm geschlafen, und im Gegenzug dazu brachte er ihn nun in diese unangenehme Lage. Die Reaktion des Musikers hatte bereits Bände gesprochen, dennoch versetzten die ausweichenden Worte ihm einen weiteren schmerzhaften Stich. Er war dem Blonden dankbar für den Versuch ihm möglichst sanft beizubringen, dass keinerlei Interesse an einem weiteren Treffen bestand, dafür dass er ihm die Abfuhr nicht viel direkter erteilte, doch weniger weh tat es auf diese Weise auch nicht. Er kannte Yamato-san kaum, es war von Anfang an dämlich gewesen so fixiert auf den Blonden zu sein, Sex mit mehr zu verwechseln. Langsam deutete er ein Nicken an, zwang ein verkrampftes Lächeln auf seine Lippen, ehe der Inhalt der nachfolgenden Worte erst seinen Verstand erreichte, seine grünen Augen sich weiteten, während er seinen Kopf hochriss. War das ernst gemeint? Nicht einfach nur aus Mitleid dahin gesagt um ihn möglichst problemlos aus seiner Wohnung zu bekommen?  
„Natürlich reicht mir das.“, presste er mit belegter Stimme hervor, krampfhaft darum bemüht seine Emotionen nicht zu offensichtlich zu zeigen, den Älteren seine Entscheidung nicht bereuen zu lassen.  
Wieso war er nur gerade so unglaublich sensibel? Er war doch sonst nicht so nahe am Wasser gebaut. Der Sex war einfach so intensiv gewesen, dass er selbst jetzt noch nicht vollkommen in der Lage war sofort zurück zur Normalität zu finden.  
„Ich... will Sie nur wirklich nicht stören. Ich weiß, dass das nur Sex war, Sie müssen sich mir gegenüber zu nichts verpflichtet fühlen... Ich... will nur, dass... Sie wissen, dass ich... Sie wirklich gerne besser kennenlernen würde.“  
Mit jedem Wort wurde seine Stimme leiser, seine Wangen heißer, dennoch hielt er den Blickkontakt aufrecht.

~*~

Es war offensichtlich wie überrascht Mizuru war, das er wahrscheinlich erwartet hatte, direkt nach dem Sex aus der Wohnung geworfen zu werden. Immerhin hatte Yamato einen Ruf… und der war nicht unbedingt der beste… Er lachte leise auf, als der Jüngere sein hilfloses Gestammel endlich beendet hatte, stellte seine Flasche dann auf dem Boden ab. Warum faszinierte ihn dieser junge Mann nur so? Aber vermutlich war es genau diese Art, die Yamato so anziehend fand.  
„Du denkst viel zu viel nach. Ich hoffe nur, dass du diesen Wunsch nicht irgendwann bereust...“  
Sich einige blonde Strähnen aus der Stirn streichend, rutschte er weiter zurück auf die Matratze, legte die Hand dann schließlich an Mizurus gerötete Wange.  
„Ich befürchte, du hast ein falsches Bild von mir...“  
Es war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern gegen die nahen Lippen seines Gegenübers, während er ihm die Wasserflasche aus der Hand nahm, sie achtlos auf den Nachttisch schob. Nur wenige Sekunden später überbrückte er die letzten Zentimeter zwischen ihnen, nahm den noch immer geröteten Mund des Sportlers in Besitz.

Er war vollkommen verrückt. Seit wann war er so rührselig? Aber wenn er versuchen wollte über Taichi hinweg zu kommen, musste er sich auf gewisse Gefühle einlassen, durfte sie nicht direkt zu Beginn abschmettern. Sanft erhöhte er den Druck auf die weichen Lippen, legte dabei die Hände an die kühlen Schultern und presste Mizuru zurück auf die Matratze. Hoffentlich würden sie beide das hier nicht schon bald bereuen. Er war nach wie vor kein Typ für Beziehungen und er wusste so gut wie nichts über Kobayashi Mizuru. Wer wusste schon wie es sich entwickeln würde? Zuerst mussten sie sich kennenlernen… doch die Zwanglosigkeit hatten sie sich heute Abend bereits genommen. Mit einer knappen Handbewegung zog er die Decke über ihre nackten Körper, ließ ihren Kontakt aber keine Sekunde abbrechen. Er spürte die weiche Haut an der eigenen, den wieder schneller schlagenden Herzschlag des Jüngeren und es fühlte sich wirklich unglaublich gut an… Fast ein wenig beängstigend...

~*~

Mizuru schluckte schwer, die grünen Augen weit aufgerissen, als er die kühlen Finger an seiner erhitzten Wange spürte. Der Ältere war nun wieder so nah, dass er seinen warmen Atem in seinem Gesicht spüren konnte. Seine Hand glitt von der glatten Oberfläche der Plastikflasche ab, suchte stattdessen erneut im Leintuch Halt, während sein Herzschlag ein weiteres Mal aussetzte als der Sänger die verschwindend geringe Distanz überbrückte um ihn zu küssen. Es fühlte sich anders an als zuvor. Sanfter, weniger fordernd.

Leise in den Kuss keuchend ließ der Jüngere sich an den Schultern zurück auf die Matratze drücken, noch nicht in der Lage zu begreifen was hier gerade geschah. Der Sänger hatte ihm geantwortet, dass er ihn wiedersehen wollte. Diese Information alleine hatte schon einen Moment benötigt um ihn tatsächlich zu erreichen. Doch das Verhalten, das der Ältere ihm gegenüber an den Tag legte, überrumpelte ihn noch mehr. Er spürte den nackten Körper warm an seinen gedrückt, die weiche Decke über sie beide gezogen, während er den gleichmäßigen Atemzügen des Älteren lauschte, er seinen Herzschlag fühlen konnte.  
„Wie… meinen Sie das? In… wieweit soll mein Bild von Ihnen falsch sein?“  
Seine Stimme war nur ein leises Wispern, als ob er Angst davor hatte, die Magie des Moments mit zu lauten Geräuschen zu zerstören.

~*~

Die Decke raschelte leise, als sich Yamato in eine bequemere Position brachte, den Jüngeren nah an sich heran gezogen. Es war völlig egal ob sie gerade noch reichlich verschwitzt und etwas klebrig waren, es zählte einzig der Moment. Die leise Frage ließ ihn ein wenig seinen Kopf senken, Mizurus Blick erhaschen. Wie sollte er das beantworten? Es war ausgeschlossen ihm von seinen Gefühlen für Taichi zu erzählen… und wahrscheinlich war sich der Dunkelhaarige nicht im geringsten bewusst, wie schwierig sein Charakter war… oder werden konnte.  
„Schon gut… ist nicht so wichtig. Du wirst schon selbst herausfinden ob du mich ertragen kannst.“

Seine Finger glitten durch die braunen Strähnen, während er die Augen schloss, die aktuelle Stille auf sich wirken ließ. Es war… so seltsam… und Yamato konnte nicht sagen, ob sich dieses Gefühl nun richtig oder falsch anfühlte.  
„Es ist schon spät… bleib einfach hier, wenn du willst.“  
Etwas aus dem Zusammenhang gerissen hatten diese Worte Yamatos Lippen verlassen, ehe er den Gedanken wirklich zu Ende gedacht hatte.  
Er ließ seine Aufrisse niemals bei sich übernachten, außer er war im Vollrausch eingeschlafen. Aber hier ging es auch nicht um ein Hotel… oder einen Aufriss… Sanft grub er die Finger tiefer in Mizurus Haar. Er war gerade im Begriff etwas vollkommen Untypisches zu tun… nur weil…

Er wollte Taichi ersetzen, ihrer aberwitzigen Verbindung die Wichtigkeit nehmen. Schlicht und einfach. Er stürzte sich zwanghaft in eine 'Beziehung' um die Leere zu füllen, die sein ehemals bester Freund hinterlassen hatte. Und obwohl er Mizuru mochte, schon nach dieser kurzen Zeit sagen konnte, dass er mehr als nur ein billiger One Night Stand war, fühlte er sich schlecht… oder gerade aus diesem Grund schrie sein schlechtes Gewissen ihn an. Er war wirklich erbärmlich… erst die ganzen Trostficks, der viele Alkohol und jetzt… nutzte er einen unglaublich liebenswerten jungen Mann aus, nur um sich etwas besser zu fühlen. Dennoch, sein egoistischer Entschluss stand fest.

~*~

Obwohl die Worte des Älteren absolut nichtssagend waren, ließ Mizuru die kryptische Antwort verwirrt im Raum stehen, wagte nicht noch einmal nachzuhaken. Wenn Yamato-san nicht konkreter reagieren wollte, war das sein gutes Recht, auch wenn er sich so umso mehr die Frage stellte was der Blonde damit meinte. Er wusste vom Ruf des Blonden, davon, dass er bekannt dafür war permanent Kerle für sein Vergnügen abzuschleppen und was gerade passiert war, hatte diesen Eindruck natürlich verstärkt. Da war keine Hemmschwelle gewesen, der Ältere hatte keine Sekunde darüber nachgedacht ob mit ihm zu schlafen eine gute Idee war, wahrscheinlich weil ihm die Konsequenzen auch egal gewesen waren. Er hatte nichts erwartet, sich auf die dreiste Bitte hin den Sänger wiedersehen zu dürfen auch eigentlich auf Ablehnung und eine Abfuhr gefasst gemacht, doch das Verhalten des Musikers nun verwirrte ihn, ließ sein Herz höher schlagen. Bestand da vielleicht doch eine winzige Chance?

Langsam schloss er die Augen, lehnte sich dabei leicht gegen die sanften Berührungen. Die schlanken Finger glitten zärtlich durch seine Haare, und für einen Moment waren nur ihre Atemzüge zu hören, sowie das leise Geräusch von knisterndem Stoff, verursacht durch die Bewegungen des Älteren, bei denen die über ihnen liegende Decke kaum merklich verrutschte. Zögernd legte er eine Hand auf die schlanke Brust, spürte den ruhigen Herzschlag darunter, die feine Gänsehaut, die den flachen Oberkörper überzog. Abwesend glitten seine Fingerspitzen über die weiche Haut, ehe der Sportler dann ganz plötzlich innehielt, während die grünen Augen ungläubig aufflackerten, er seinen Kopf etwas in den Nacken legte um zu Yamato-san hochzublicken. Stumm musterte er die gutaussehenden Gesichtszüge für einen Moment, nicht wirklich in der Lage darin zu lesen. War das ein ganz besonderes Zugeständnis, oder ließ der Sänger all seine Aufrisse bei ihm übernachten? Mizurus Mundwinkel hoben sich zu einem leichten Lächeln an, ehe er sich als Antwort etwas nach vor beugte um die Lippen das erste Mal an diesem Abend von sich aus mit seinen zu versiegeln. Die Berührung war scheu und flüchtig, in keiner Weise vergleichbar mit ihren leidenschaftlichen Küssen zuvor, und dennoch fühlte es sich für ihn noch intimer an. Es war egal welche Bedeutung diese Einladung haben mochte, sie stellte eine Chance dar noch mehr Zeit mit dem Älteren zu verbringen. Selbst wenn er bisher noch nichts Besonderes für den Blonden war, dann musste er ihn eben von sich selbst überzeugen. Vielleicht war er nicht so erfahren wie die Kerle vor ihm, wahrscheinlich deutlich jünger als diese, aber das konnte er ebenso zu seinem Vorteil ausspielen.  
"Wenn... es wirklich in Ordnung ist, würde ich gerne bleiben.", wisperte er leise gegen die geröteten Lippen, wobei er dieses Mal nicht versuchte zu verbergen wie sehr er sich über die Einladung freute, wie unglaublich viel sie ihm bedeutete.  
Noch immer etwas zurückhaltend lehnte er seinen Kopf an die Halsbeuge des Älteren, lauschte für einen Moment einfach nur seinen Atemzügen. Es war vielleicht dumm und naiv, doch er mochte Ishida Yamato. Mehr als er nach einem einzigen Treffen für möglich gehalten hatte. 

+~+TBC+~+


End file.
